


Музыкальный Дом

by MandoDiao



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Abigail Hobbs, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Family, Necrophilia, Religion, Slow Burn, Superpowers, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 135,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Дом и тайны, которые он хранит.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ с паранормальными способностями; много авторской метафизики и философии; канонная смерть персонажей; сексуальные дивергенции; графическое описание приготовления еды, каннибализма, насилия, расчленения, убийств, смерти, некрофилии; пройдена граница “мертвые жирафы”; 
> 
> *История о мертвых жирафах упоминалась в интервью с Джанис Пун, которая отвечала за достоверность блюд из человечины. 
> 
> “...Брайан хотел сделать крупный план Ганнибала, разрезающего человеческую ногу. Конечно, я не собиралась использовать для этого человека! Так что я подумала, что может я смогу найти переднюю часть лошади, раз уж в Онтарио как раз есть конный мясокомбинат. Насколько будет сложно раздобыть лошадь? На самом деле, очень тяжело! И вот я на телефоне и пытаюсь быть очень убедительной: - Это во имя искусства. Разве вы не хотите быть частью ТВ шоу? 
> 
> И я размышляла о всех вещах такого же размера. “Оленина? Нет, у них слишком толстые бедра…” А потом мне пришла в голову мысль: “Может где-нибудь умер жираф? Где-нибудь в зоопарке.” Я двинула курсор к гугл поиску и сказала: “Нет. Нет, Джанис. Просто нет, ладно? Нет.” 
> 
> Мнение автора возможно не совпадает с мнением персонажей.

_Балтимор, Май_

У нее было всего два часа между занятиями, и она потерялась. Объезжая квартал Куртис Бэй и вцепившись в руль, Эбигейл повторяла одними губами: “Пеннингтон Авеню четыре-восемь-три-один. Пеннингтон Авеню. Пеннингтон...” 

\- Да ебись оно все! - Она хлопнула по облупившейся коже руля с досады и остановила машину. 

Первое же задание от шефа, и так лохануться. Ну нет у нее сейчас денег на новый смартфон, что, бумажные карты из магазинов исчезли? Дура, вот же дура. Кроуфорд не даст ей второго шанса, он вообще никому вторых шансов не дает. Он позвал-то ее только потому, что у нее лучше результаты на потоке и А с плюсом по бихевиористике за прошлый семестр. Чтобы написать итоговое эссе, она спала по четыре часа в день целую неделю, и теперь все коту под хвост. 

С таким прошлым, как у нее, ее ждет работа секретарши. Все, как предсказал Крендлер, этот зализанный ублюдок, выдавший ей приз за первое место по стрельбе неделю назад. Женщине в ФБР требовалось быть втрое-вчетверо лучше обычного агента. У нее не могло быть слабостей, иначе из академии Эбигейл попадет на офисную работу и больше никогда не увидит место преступления - только по фотографиям. Ее просто не пустят, кроме как через постель начальника департамента юстиции, который любит “симпатичные попки”. Мудак. Озабоченный хуесос. 

Эбигейл нравилось материться. Она никогда не позволяла себе, пока жила дома, но в общежитии маты воспринимались как знаки препинания. Они помогали ей прийти в себя. 

Соберись. Ты не для того пахала целых два года, чтобы какой-то уебок в костюме, пытающийся залезть всем под юбку, указывал, что тебе делать. Соберись! 

Эбигейл вышла из машины, хлопнув дверью, и вдохнула свежий холодный воздух. У нее осталось всего полчаса, а затем ее ждали семьдесят миль по дороге обратно в кампус на лекции Брёнера в морге. 

Нет времени на сомнения. Пеннигтон Авеню пересекалась с Черри-стрит, и Эбигейл, печатая шаг, устремилась к угловому дому. Ни магазинчика, ни прохожего в пределах видимости, но она не отчаивалась. Если понадобится, она постучится в каждую долбанную дверь, чтобы ей подсказали, где нужный ей кондоминиум. 

На углу белого дома оказалась черная дверь, сверху висел разбитый фонарь, а чуть правее - почтовый ящик с цифрами четыре, восемь, семь, один. От облегчения она нервно рассмеялась. Господи, она спасена. Она поднялась по ступеням и постучалась. 

Здесь жил тот, кто был нужен ей позарез и чье личное дело до сих пор валялось у нее на заднем сидении. У нее было всего двадцать минут в столовой, чтобы быстро пробежаться по фактам, но даже они впечатляли. 

Уилл Грэм. Возраст - тридцать четыре года, родился в Луизиане, Новый Орлеан. Родители - Марта и Эдвард Грэм. Когда ему было два года, его мать попыталась утопить мальчика в ванне, но ей помешал отец, рано вернувшийся с работы. В потасовке он убил жену, и два месяца спустя суд признал Эдварда Грэма невиновным по статье “непреднамеренное убийство”. 

В возрасте двенадцати лет Грэма обвинили в смерти соседского ребенка, вина не была доказана, но отец увез его из Нового Орлеана. Они колесили по штату, нигде надолго не задерживаясь. О новых убийствах или обвинениях не было информации, пока в возрасте пятнадцати лет Грэм не потерял отца в инциденте с пожаром. Их дом внезапно загорелся посреди ночи, протокол пожарных подтвердил факт поджога, виновных не нашли. 

После этого Грэм попал в психиатрическую лечебницу Западной Луизианы, где провел все время вплоть до совершеннолетия. В восемнадцать он вернулся в Новый Орлеан, поступил в Полицейскую академию и закончил ее с отличием. Далее значилась безукоризненная служба в полицейском участке и повышение до детектива убойного отдела. На этом его светлая полоса снова закончилась, если ее вообще можно таковой назвать. 

С лучшими показателями раскрываемости дел его назначили на дело о “Сотне” - знаменитом убийце, чьи жертвы находили по частям по всей стране, включая границу с Мексикой. Два месяца спустя “Сотня” был схвачен, а Грэм сначала попал в больницу с тяжелыми ножевыми ранениями, а затем - в психиатрическую больницу Вашингтона. Его выпустили полгода спустя, однако на службу он уже не вернулся и исчез со всех радаров. Официально. 

Неофициально на него было заведено второе дело размером с огромный том Оксфордского словаря. Отрицательные характеристики со школ, где преподаватели жаловались на его неусидчивость и агрессию. Протоколы дела со смерти семилетнего Нэйтана Льюиса на железнодорожных путях, а также самая большая история болезни, которую когда-либо видела Эбигейл. 

Казалось, каждый психиатр, лечивший Грэма, решал, что уж он-то раскрыл тайну его недуга, внося свою лепту к впечатляющему списку его психических заболеваний: мания, паранойя, полное истощение, галлюцинации, эпилепсия, бредовое состояние, психический срыв, депрессия, попытка самоубийства и даже слабоумие. Его лечили то шоковой терапией, то стероидами, то инсулиновой блокадой. Прописывали ледяные ванны и полную изоляцию. Последняя запись говорила о “необратимом повреждении мозга”, и, судя по всему, Эбигейл ждала встреча с овощем. 

Сначала на ее стук никто не ответил. Она безропотно ждала несколько минут, как вдруг дверь открылась и на нее уставилось красивое, но безжизненное мужское лицо. 

\- Добрый день, мистер Грэм. Эбигейл Хоббс, ФБР, могу я с вами поговорить? 

Она воспользовалась несколькими секундами молчания, чтобы его рассмотреть. Грэм определенно был похож на свою фотографию с досье, только бледнее и с недельной щетиной, медленно превращавшейся в короткую бороду. Он был одет в футболку и домашние штаны, ноги - босые. 

\- Покажите удостоверение, - произнес Грэм хриплым голосом без единой интонации удивления или досады. Хороший знак? 

Эбигейл достала из нагрудного кармана свеженький, только что из типографии пропуск и подняла к его глазам. Они единственные двигались на его лице, кроме губ, доказывая, что перед ней не манекен, а реальный человек. 

\- Стажер. 

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Алана предупредила, что ФБР пришлют кого-нибудь, но не сказала, что это будет стажер. 

\- Доктор Блум? 

Эбигейл от удивления чуть не выронила пропуск: на холодном ветру залива пальцы быстро замерзли, и она, убрав пропуск в карман, спрятала руки в рукава. Надеяться, что Грэм пригласит ее в дом, явно не приходилось. 

\- Вы знакомы? 

\- Она была моим психиатром. 

\- Вам нужен был психиатр? 

\- Каждому иногда требуется психиатр, - увильнула она от ответа, радуясь, что он до сих пор не захлопнул дверь у нее перед носом. 

\- Значит, вы на хорошем счету. Лучшая из лучших, - произнес Грэм будто размышляя вслух и одновременно скользя взглядом по ее фигуре. 

Его не интересовала ее привлекательность, он как будто запоминал отличительные углы и плавные линии человеческого тела, чтобы в будущем распознать Эбигейл среди остальной людской массы. Как обычные люди запоминают улицы и дома. Мебель. 

\- Что вам нужно? 

\- Поговорить. Возможно, спросить совета. Пропал человек. 

\- Я не занимаюсь делами о пропавших. 

\- У меня другая информация. 

\- Зачем вы это делаете? 

\- Что? 

Эбигейл думала, что он спрашивал о расследовании, но он уточнил: 

\- Переступаете с ноги на ногу и вжимаете голову в плечи. Вам холодно или вы хотите в туалет? 

Эбигейл открыла рот, на мгновение потеряв дар речи. Он что, совсем больной? 

\- Первое, - она решила не дерзить своему единственному шансу. 

\- Почему же вы так легко оделись? 

\- Я на машине. Она вон там, за углом. - Эбигейл кивнула в сторону тротуара. - Не рассчитывала, что придется так долго стоять на улице, - может, она добавила чуть-чуть сарказма, но только потому, что уже начала стучать зубами. 

Грэм задумчиво посмотрел на нее, а затем приоткрыл дверь шире. 

\- Вам следовало сказать раньше. Проходите. 

Они поднялись на второй этаж по узкой, скрипящей лестнице поблекшего белого цвета и зашли в небольшую квартиру. Честно говоря, для шарлатана, зарабатывающего своими видениями, Грэм жил возмутительно скромно. У Эбигейл появилось неприятное ощущение стерильности. 

У него была светлая большая комната: в одном углу односпальная, железная кровать, в другом - стол, стул и холодильник. Неужели все его вещи уместились в один шкаф с антресолями? Забрав по пути из ящика почту, Грэм разложил письма и счета в две стопки и сел на край аккуратно застеленной кровати. 

\- Что вам нужно? 

\- Агент Кроуфорд хочет привлечь для консультирования гражданских, которые обладают, - Эбигейл сделала неловкую паузу, подбирая слова, - необычными способностями. Ну, знаете, медиумы, предсказатели, экстрасенсы. Не то чтобы ФБР не справлялось со своей работой, но, если у нас есть шанс ускорить раскрытие дел, мы обязаны этим воспользоваться. Вы - наш лучший кандидат. 

\- Вы подготовили какой-нибудь тест? 

Эбигейл не ожидала, что он так быстро перейти к делу. 

\- Да, я… - она достала из кармана пенал, подошла к столу и выложила на стол один за другим из целлофановых пакетиков несколько карандашей, ручек и скальпель. - Вот. 

\- Что я должен с ними сделать? 

\- Скажите все, что узнаете. 

Грэм встал и подошел к столу. Эбигейл ожидала отговорок: луна не в той фазе, звезды не сошлись или магнитные бури мешают ему увидеть за гранью реальности. Ничего подобного, Грэм едва коснулся каждого предмета и остановил руку над скальпелем. 

\- Что вы делаете? - Эбигейл распахнула глаза, когда он внезапно рассек себе палец лезвием и слизал кровь с кромки хирургического ножа. 

\- Новый хозяин обязан накормить клинок собственной кровью, чтобы тот не предал его во время боя. - Грэм облизнул губы и уверенно заявил: - Этот никогда не пробовал крови до нынешнего дня. 

Он не спросил, угадал ли. Эбигейл удивленно моргнула. 

\- И что же им делали? 

\- Точили карандаши. 

\- А остальное? 

\- Вы купили в магазине по пути сюда. 

Грэм оставил скальпель на столе, сев обратно на кровать. Эбигейл замерла, не зная, что сказать. Она не верила в сверхъестественное, предполагая, что Грэм просто умный, внимательный аферист. Может, с эйдетической памятью и хорошим знанием психологии, но все еще аферист. 

Реальный же Грэм выглядел как псих. Вел себя как псих. Его стены - без единой картины. Ни звука радио, ни телевизора, ни компьютера. Обычный дисковый телефон на тумбе. Книги, перевязанные бечевкой на полу с наклейками библиотеки. Человек не мог жить в настолько пустой квартире. Где хотя бы занавески на окнах? Чем он вообще занимается? Тишина Грэма не смущала, он сидел и терпеливо ждал ее вопросов. 

\- Как вы называете… - Эбигейл замялась, - то, что вы делаете? 

\- Психометрия. 

\- Но психометрия - это же тесты, вроде проверки АйКью. 

\- Психометрия - это изучение измерения способностей мозга. Я просто использую ту часть, которая у большинства неактивна и обычно вымирает вместе с нейронами во время взросления. 

\- Почему же она не вымерла у вас? 

\- Травматическое происшествие в детстве. Меня пыталась утопить собственная мать. 

Обычно люди избегали говорить о прошлом, особенно если там была хотя бы половина того, что пережил Грэм, а он сидел и смотрел на нее безжизненными глазами. Как говорящая кукла. Эбигейл поежилась. 

\- Доктор Блум, когда рекомендовала вас, сказала, что вы способны рассказать о прошлом любого предмета или человека. Это так? 

Впервые за их разговор на его лице отразилось замешательство. Грэм кивнул. 

\- Но для полного погружения мне придется прекратить принимать лекарства. 

\- Какие вы принимаете? 

\- Раствор хлорпромазина, новокаина и натрия хлорида. 

Лекарства для буйно-помешанных. Втягивать его в расследование уже не казалось такой уж хорошей идеей. 

\- У вас есть надзиратель? 

\- Барни Мэттьюс, санитар из местной психиатрической клиники. Он навещает меня каждую неделю и отчитывается Алане о моем состоянии. 

\- Какая дозировка? 

\- Один грамм за четыре дозы внутримышечно в течение дня. 

Она уставилась на него, как на привидение. Невозможно. Грэм должен был пускать слюни, а не функционировать, как обычный человек. Со странностями, конечно. У него выработалась сопротивляемость к нейролептикам, и на это уходит не просто пара месяцев. Сколько лет это продолжается, черт подери? 

\- Что будет, если вы перестанете принимать? 

\- Учитывая мой рост, вес и возраст, до полного очищения понадобится около месяца. 

\- Что случилось последний раз, когда вы перестали принимать? 

\- За последние шесть лет такого не происходило. 

С момента попадания в психбольницу Вашингтона. Эбигейл сложила руки на груди, чувствуя себя хуже некуда. Грэм не предложил ей сесть или воды, не спросил, почему такая молодая и красивая девушка решила пойти в академию ФБР. Не сказал, что это опасно. Грэм абсолютно ничем не интересовался просто потому, что не знал, что такое интерес. Чем обернется для него отказ от лекарств? 

И на что она пойдет, лишь бы получить должность агента? 

\- Вы могли бы помочь следствию. 

\- Чем? 

\- Три месяца назад пропал человек. У ФБР есть подозрение, что он обладает информацией по нескольким убийствам, - она старалась не врать и одновременно не саботировать эксперимент. - Его дом здесь, в Балтиморе, и, используя ваши способности, мы могли бы попытаться его найти. Его или его тело. 

\- Я же сказал, что не занимаюсь пропажей людей. 

Эбигейл тяжело вздохнула. Ладно, пришла пора пустить тяжелую артиллерию. Ее чутье подсказывало, что не зря Грэм из всех профессий пошел в полицейские. 

\- Вместе с доктором Лектером пропал наш агент по имени Мириам Ласс. Возможно, вы единственный, кто способен спасти их. 

Она достала из кармана фотографию, которую специально выбрала из альбома Ласс в доме ее родителей в Роквилле. На ней Ласс была еще времен академии вместе с младшей сестрой, и они обе улыбались, глядя в камеру. В летних одинаковых футболках и следами от шоколадной пасты вокруг рта. 

\- Это ее сестра Крис, ей сейчас двенадцать. 

Первое правило - визуализируй жертву и покажи, что у нее тоже есть семья, которая ее любит и ждет. Второе - дави на слабость без капли жалости. 

\- Я не знала Мириам, но у нее лучший послужной список как у женщины-агента. Честно говоря, мне до нее еще расти и расти. Ласс числится в розыске уже около месяца, у нас нет ни малейшей зацепки, где ее искать, и ее родители уже отчаялись. Мы еле уговорили их перестать прочесывать улицы и ночлежки, в надежде, что она найдется. Может, вы могли бы просто взглянуть на дом? 

\- Может занять некоторое время. 

Грэм не сказал “нет”, и Эбигейл еле удержалась от победного возгласа. 

\- Я вам его раздобуду. 

 

Отчет Кроуфорду она отправила тем же вечером, но звонка от него так и не дождалась. Наверное, у него и так хватало забот, но чувство обиды еще долго не давало уснуть. Утром, стоило ей переступить порог академии, ее вызвали в его кабинет. Она поправила хвост, вытерла пот со лба - пробежка вышла напряженная - и зашла в стеклянный кабинет с идеально прямой спиной. Вести себя профессионально - лучший способ растопить лед в его сердце, потому что больше всего Джек уважал таких же трудоголиков, как и он сам. 

Кроуфорд сидел за столом. Его круглая массивная голова, как у теленка, сразу переходила в широкие плечи и мощные руки. На этом с добрым животным сравнение заканчивалось, потому что его карие, влажные глаза уставились на нее без грамма симпатии. 

\- Хоббс, - он замолчал, и она с трудом подавила желание сразу начать извиняться. 

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Напомните мне, какое я вам дал задание. 

\- Найти Уилла Грэма, проверить его способности и заручиться согласием на сотрудничество. 

\- Тогда что это такое? - Кроуфорд брезгливо поднял ее отчет, как использованную туалетную бумагу. - “Может представлять угрозу для себя и окружающих”, “принимает сильнейшие антипсихотропные препараты”, “необходима дополнительная консультация с психиатром”. Я спросил вашего мнения, Хоббс? 

Эбигейл задушила в себе нарастающую обиду. 

\- Нет, сэр. 

\- Что значит, он требует больше времени? 

\- Он держал в руке скальпель доктора Лектера, но не смог сказать, убийца он или нет. 

\- Он знал, что им точили карандаши. 

\- Да, но разве мы уверены, что Лектер использовал его только для этого? - она специально использовала “мы”, чтобы показать, что она на его стороне, и перевести его гнев в полезное русло. 

\- С Лектером ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. 

\- Возможно, Грэму понадобится пробыть в доме больше, чем один день. 

Кроуфорд сложил руки в замок и тяжело вздохнул. 

\- На время расследования его имущество и счета арестованы. Адвокат Лектера добился неприкосновенности офиса и медицинских записей, и его дом - единственное, что у нас есть, пока числится местом преступления. Сколько ему нужно? 

\- Я не знаю, сэр. 

\- Он и правда этот… - Джек махнул рукой, - медиум? Только честно, Хоббс. Я не желаю подставлять шею под идиотские мистификации. А если прознают журналисты, от нас вообще живого места не оставят. Для него же лучше, если он настолько хорош, и мы рискуем не зря. 

\- Вы не доверяете доктору Блум? - нахмурилась Эбигейл. Ей казалось, для него она - единственная женщина, кто вообще имеет право голоса среди коллег. 

\- Алана так же эмоционально вовлечена в это дело, как и я, и я не могу полностью доверять ее суждениям. Между ней и доктором Лектером были довольно... близкие отношения. 

\- Это не мое дело, сэр. 

\- Если Грэм увидит это своим магическим чутьем, будет твоим, - жестко оборвал ее Кроуфорд. - Мне нужно знать все, что он нароет. Даже если это будет список по минутам, как Лектер мочился в туалете. Ты меня поняла, Хоббс? 

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Когда ты его повезешь? 

\- После двух, сэр. У меня как раз будет перерыв. 

\- Тогда жду звонка. Это мой личный телефон, так что звони в любое время. - Кроуфорд протянул ей визитку. - А теперь марш на занятия. 

\- Всего доброго, сэр, - она кивнула и вышла из кабинета, чувствуя себя выжатой как лимон, а день только начался. 

 

Пока Грэм собирал вещи, она пила свой остывший кислый кофе. Он предложил ей воспользоваться его холодильником, чтобы найти что-нибудь перекусить, и Эбигейл с ужасом обнаружила на полках замороженные пакеты с полуфабрикатами и полный ящик яблок. Дверца, как и почти весь холодильник, не использовалась вовсе. 

\- А нормальная еда? 

Грэм достал из шкафа четыре одинаковые серые футболки и уложил в сумку. 

\- Мой рацион полностью удовлетворяет мои потребности. 

\- Соль? Сахар? 

\- Я получаю сахар из яблок. Фруктозой. 

\- С ума сойти. Ну а кофе? Чай? 

\- Два литра воды в день вполне меня устраивают, - он кивнул на бутыль, стоящую под кухонным столом. 

Следом за одеждой Грэм уложил стопку полотенец, зубную щетку, пасту, мочалку и пять брусков мыла, Эбигейл бесцеремонно взяла один в руку. Без рекламного стикера, просто прозрачная упаковка и номер. Она поднесла мыло к носу. 

\- Где вы его взяли? 

\- Мой надзиратель привозит каждую неделю из больницы вместе с лекарствами. 

\- Оно больничное, - Эбигейл снова вдохнула странный запах. 

Она так привыкла к своему с карамелью, что сначала даже не смогла понять, что ей это напомнило. Лаборатория в академии, где все патологоанатомы пользовались формалиновым мылом. Грэм дождался, пока она положит брусок обратно в сумку, и застегнул молнию, избегая любого физического контакта. 

\- Это все? Вы больше ничего не возьмете? 

\- Я могу взять еду. 

\- Нет-нет, - она замахала руками. - Я буду приезжать каждый день и, если не доверите покупать по списку, свожу в ближайший супермаркет. Сейчас вы на полном попечении ФБР. Можете даже заказать австралийских раков или лягушачьи лапки. 

\- Зачем? - Уилл уставился на нее по-детски большими глазами. 

\- Попробовать? - предположила она, растерявшись. 

\- Все белки и необходимые ферменты я получаю из куриного мяса. Плюс курс витаминов. В австралийских раках нет необходимости. 

Эбигейл посетила жуткая мысль. 

\- Мистер Грэм, вы что, не заказываете еду на дом? 

Он несколько раз моргнул и отвел взгляд. 

\- Я знаком с услугами доставки. 

\- Вы вообще никогда не заказывали?! Даже когда работали полицейским? Я думала, копы только и живут на бистро и пончиках. 

\- Я брал с собой. Домашняя еда экономит до трехсот долларов в месяц. 

\- Едрить-колотить, - вырвалось у нее. - Знаете, к черту. Вот как мы поступим: сейчас я вас отвезу, затем у меня занятия до шести, а потом я вернусь, и мы с вами что-нибудь закажем. 

\- Вы студент академии, - напомнил Грэм. - Насколько я помню, график у вас довольно плотный. 

Эбигейл и сама понимала, что мужчине за тридцать вряд ли нужна сиделка, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она чувствовала - Грэм остро нуждался в честности и открытости, в защите и одобрении, особенно сейчас, когда чужие эмоции для него были заперты лекарствами и он постоянно бросал на нее взгляды, проверяя ее микромимику. 

\- А еще у меня три соседа в общежитии, где невозможно заниматься без наушников. Или вы против компании? 

Грэм медленно покачал головой. 

\- Вы меня не боитесь? 

\- Я умею постоять за себя. Мы и так будем тусоваться вместе в течение дня между моими занятиями, по-моему, нам лучше сразу подружиться. Как думаете? 

Судя по выражению лица, Грэм знал термин “тусоваться” только по словарю. 

\- Я настаиваю, чтобы вы оповещали свое начальство каждый раз, когда будете меня навещать. 

\- Вы беспокоитесь обо мне? - на секунду ей показалось, что она увидела отблеск какой-то эмоции в его глазах. 

\- Алана приостановила лечение, пока я занимаюсь этим делом. 

Эбигейл удивленно замерла. 

\- Вы берете ампулы с собой? 

\- Нет. 

Это значило, что он собирался помочь ей с делом во что бы то ни стало. Ей бы обрадоваться, но Эбигейл почувствовала укол совести. Выключив счетчики, Грэм сдал ключи домовладельцу, и они поехали в центр города. Некоторое время в машине царила тишина, и, боясь, что шум будет раздражать ее молчаливого пассажира, Эбигейл даже радио не включала. 

\- От вас потребуют полный отчет того, что вы увидите. У вас есть блокнот или ручка? Можем заехать по пути в магазин. 

Грэм ничего не ответил и вытянул руки на весу. Пальцы дрожали как при Паркинсоне. 

\- Оу. Черт. 

\- Смешивание разных лекарств порой дает неприятные побочные эффекты. 

Больше она не пыталась завести разговор, и спустя двадцать минут они приехали в фешенебельный район Гилфорд, состоящий сплошь из особняков и поместий. Эбигейл припарковалась возле одного из двухэтажных домов. Грэм вышел из машины, и она, опустив окно, перегнулась через пассажирское сидение. 

\- Эй, возьмите. Это мой диктофон. Мне он сейчас все равно не нужен, а вы сможете записать все, что придет в голову. Только посмотрите на этого монстрилу, работы у вас ого-го. 

\- Спасибо, - он прижал диктофон к груди, будто собираясь защищать его ценой своей жизни, и серьезно добавил: - Сообщите начальству, что вам нужно табельное оружие. Без него сюда не возвращайтесь. 

\- Посмотрим, что смогу сделать, - она ухмыльнулась, закрыла окно и уехала в сторону академии. 

 

\- Сейчас двадцать две минуты четвертого, третье сентября, Балтимор, и меня зовут Уилл Грэм. 

Он поставил диктофон на паузу, осматриваясь. 

Уилл занимался этим далеко не первый раз. Людям требовалось время, чтобы свыкнуться с его даром, навешивая на него много пустой ненужной работы. Даже если половину из того, что он скажет, ФБР и эта девушка-стажер уже знали, им нужен был сам факт, что он узнал информацию не от них. Что он использовал свои способности. Настоящие вопросы начнутся потом, сейчас же Уилл стоял перед раскиданным пазлом, чьи кусочки еще надо было найти. 

Справа возвышалось бывшее здание баптистской церкви, сейчас отданное под благотворительное “Общество по защите коренных растений”. Их табличка стояла прямо на газоне. Уилл взглянул на дом, прятавшийся одним боком в тени церкви, а другим - за деревьями. 

\- Район старый, начала девятнадцатого века. Каждый дом был построен по заказу одной из старых фирм. Судя по расположению соседних домов, Гилфорд - проект конторы Олмстеда. Хозяин выбирал дом очень тщательно, следуя внутренним очень строгим критериям. 

Уилл кинул взгляд на соседские фасады, некоторые были кремового цвета и окружены цветущими вишневыми деревьями. По сравнению с ними, этот дом словно пришел прямиком из английской глубинки. 

\- Ландшафт разработан в момент постройки дома для иллюзии обособленности. Не слишком близко, не слишком далеко от соседей. Вижу кипарисовик туевидный и низкую крону черного ореха. Оба дерева посадили здесь лет сто назад, орех намного выше самого дома. Думаю, двадцатые годы. 

Уилл приостановил запись. Не то чтобы он действительно разбирался в ландшафтах, просто знания оставались в нем, как рукописные талмуды в огромной библиотеке. С самого раннего детства, как только у него появились трудности с общением, Уилл почти все время посвящал книгам. Не сказкам и захватывающим историям, где нужна была фантазия, а фактам, которые можно было проверить. А что еще, кроме зданий на улице родного города, стояло незыблемо веками? 

Нувель Орлеан, вот как назвали французы его родной город. Даже сам Наполеон называл эту землю частью Франции, однако отдал ее, чтобы Соединенные Штаты не вмешивались в завоевательную войну. Уилл до сих пор мог по памяти воспроизвести каждый квартал и улицу, но, к сожалению, он не помнил, что тогда чувствовал и что заставляло его возвращаться к любимому кафе отца, где пахло кофе с цикорием и играл джаз. Как вообще пахнет кофе? Он уже давно не мог вспомнить многие мелочи, которые раньше казались очень важными. 

Он поднялся по ступеням к кустам возле парадного крыльца и наклонился к белесым листьям. 

\- Возле входной двери растет линдера бензиона или дикий душистый перец. Цветы желтые, запах, - он вдохнул, - слабо-лимонный. Кто-то регулярно срезал листья, цветы и ветки. Садовники так не делают. Хозяин дома... - Уилл коснулся среза и вспомнил странное ощущение от вчерашнего скальпеля. - Хозяин дома явно разбирается в растениях и использует их для чего-то. Готовка. Или лекарства. 

Раньше он мог улавливать чувства, сейчас же эмоции были в его мертвой зоне, и он не мог сказать, заботился хозяин о растениях с любовью, или это был профессиональный интерес. Низкие декоративные кусты Уилла не заинтересовали, их явно подстригал садовник, последний раз - больше месяца назад. Он сделал несколько шагов назад и задрал голову. 

\- Дом в колониальном стиле, характерном для среднеатлантических штатов. Форма прямоугольная, фасад симметричный, парадное крыльцо с колоннами. Два этажа, двускатная крыша. Отделка из камня и деревянных реек. Дом для одной семьи. 

Для одной семьи? Уилл не чувствовал детского присутствия: хаотичных всполохов, путаницы и ярких пятен. От дома веяло чем-то традиционным, ритуальным, даже цикличным. Как от церкви по соседству. 

\- Хозяин - мужчина, лет за сорок. Если с ним жила женщина, то ее влияние на дом несущественно. Дом одного человека, - зачем-то уточнил Уилл, вспомнив место, где они с отцом жили в Новом Орлеане. 

Их дом тоже был в колониальном стиле, построенный под влиянием французов, с большой мансардой и белыми греческими колоннами с каннелюрами. Старый, приземистый, обветшалый, их дом тонул в ползучем плюще пурпурной вистерии, желтой виргинской «ползучки» и темно-красной бугенвиллии. Летом запах цветов одурманивал, стрекотал и жужжал пчелами. Когда мама умерла, отец перестал следить за домом, и сейчас тот, наверное, покрыт мхом до самой крыши, если не полностью разрушен. 

Уилл тряхнул головой. С последней дозы прошло уже больше двенадцати часов, и он стал замечать, что его сознание куда-то уплывало. Пока это были воспоминания, он ничего не имел против. Главное, что не дурманящие фантазии со вкусом холодной, медной монеты под языком. 

Он достал из кармана ключ и провернул в замке. Ручка под ладонью плавно опустилась вниз, и двойные красные двери неслышно отворились от небольшого толчка. Уилл просунул голову, оглядываясь по сторонам. У него не было причин опасаться чего-либо, но его тело словно имело на этот счет совершенно другое мнение. Через прикосновение он ощутил веяние истории - века, окропленные страданиями и кровью, как если бы он стоял перед старой темницей. 

Боковые окна с белыми занавесками пропускали достаточно света, чтобы Уилл смог осмотреть закрытый вестибюль. Ветер, попав в помещение, всколыхнул занавеси. В его доме на болотах тоже были занавески. Желтый тюль, истлевший, изорванный, с запахом камфоры, смерти и янтарными, безумными солнечными лучами за грязным окном. 

Уилл зашел, прикрыв за собой дверь, и коснулся нежной материи. Успокаивающее холодное стекло и отблеск пасмурного дня. Стоило его пальцам коснуться шелковой вуали с тончайшим цветочным узором, как где-то в глубине дома прозвенели колокольчики. Он замер, но звук больше не повторился. 

Его никогда не приглашали в чужой дом. Ни разу в жизни. Технически, даже сейчас он находился в доме без ведома хозяина. Не было в мире места, где ему когда-нибудь будут рады. Без торазина в крови он давно бы уже мучился мигренью и депрессией, и Уилл догадывался, что к концу недели именно это его и ждет. 

Он открыл дверь. 

\- Расположение комнат классическое для колониального стиля. Сейчас я в фойе, довольно необычной октогональной формы. Арка, скорее всего, ведет к центральной лестнице, а справа и слева от нее находятся жилые помещения. Если планировку не изменяли, спальни должны быть наверху. 

Уилл открыл рот и тут же захлопнул, выключив диктофон. Положив сумку на ближайшее кресло, он снова осмотрелся. Что-то спугнуло его мысли. 

\- Стены отделаны деревом, что тоже вполне укладывается в колониальный стиль, но выбор цвета: синий для реек, кресел и ковра в сочетании с черным и золотым - довольно странный. Учитывая большое пространство, это несильно бросается в глаза. Окно слева дает достаточно света в дневное время суток, а ночью… 

Комната вокруг Уилла резко потемнела, зажглись настенные светильники. В камине с мраморной облицовкой вспыхнул огонь, тени от решетки с вплетенными вазами и цветами сделали синий цвет на стенах еще глубже и темнее. Огненные всполохи отразились на золотистом тиснении подушек и цветочном узоре ковра - горький мед в обрамлении иссиня-черной ночи. 

Уилл моргнул, фойе снова выглядело вполне невинно под слоем пыли. Он подошел к окну и коснулся хрупких, мертвых лепестков белых рододендронов. Включив диктофон, он несколько секунд молчал, прежде чем произнести: 

\- Абажуры в фойе на светильниках расставлены для акцента на картинах. Основная цель - затемнить углы комнаты. Создать определенную атмосферу. Сомневаюсь, что в других комнатах иначе, скорее всего, неоготика. Отделкой дома не занимались посторонние дизайнеры. Хозяин прекрасно разбирается в стилях, он разбавил тяжесть готики живыми белыми цветами, спрятав среди них ядовитые. Но зачем? 

Он сделал паузу, услышав где-то в глубине дома тиканье часов. 

\- Подмешанная в еду наперстянка может вызвать сердечный приступ, - последнюю фразу кто-то произнес вместе с ним на полтона ниже, и Уилл обернулся. 

Он все еще был один. 

В этом был его дар. Порой он не мог отследить, откуда приходит к нему знание, он просто знал. Знал, какие деревья и кусты растут в Мэриленде, что все растения, какие он здесь видел - морозостойкие и не требуют особого ухода. Знал, что при необходимости этот дом мог выглядеть как гладкое, темное нутро огромного животного, готовое в любой момент съесть непрошеного гостя. 

Такого, как Уилл. 

Он осторожно сел на краешек кресла, положив сумку к себе на колени. Ему нужно было подумать. 

 

\- Мистер Грэм! Мистер Грэ-эм? Как в жопе у негра. 

Эбигейл зашла в дом, в нос ударил запах пыли и затхлости. Она неуверенно сделала несколько шагов по плиточному полу, развернулась и увидела темный силуэт в кресле. 

\- А-а! 

Она чуть не выронила пакет с едой и, чтобы не упасть, сделала два шага назад. 

\- Мисс Хоббс? - раздался слабый голос. 

\- Грэм? - Эбигейл сложила пакет на пол и включила ближайший светильник. Ее сердце до сих пор стучало где-то в горле. Грэм сощурился, сидя в кресле. - Вы чего тут делаете?! 

\- Вы меня привезли. 

\- Не в смысле здесь, а здесь. Я думала, вы уже распаковались и осмотрели дом. Уже восемь вечера. Как вы собираетесь помогать делу, если все время будете сидеть в прихожей? 

Казалось, Грэму эта мысль даже в голову не пришла. 

\- Здесь все не то, чем кажется. 

\- В смысле? 

\- Дом. Он не то, чем кажется. 

Эбигейл нахмурилась. Пространные философские разговоры не были ее сильной стороной. Может, его что-то напугало? Шумы в доме? Она прошла в арку в коридор и по ступеням попала в какую-то большую комнату. 

\- Не выдумывайте, вам не грозит никакой опасности. Тут совсем неплохо. Богачи, конечно, всегда с причудами... - она нащупала возле двери переключатель и дернула его вверх. - Едре-ена мать! 

Комната была раза в три больше ее собственной. До уровня колена стены были отделаны деревом, а дальше шли обои цвета зеленой травы. Огромное жерло камина выглядело как дупло исполинского дуба, в центре стоял серый диван, стол и пара изумрудных кресел. Да здесь можно в волейбол играть! 

\- Я не знаю, что вам там показалось, Грэм. По мне, так хозяин дома показушный хрен с понтами до самого западного побережья. Это что, черепа животных? 

Ее взгляд привлекли знакомые очертания. В охотничьем домике отца до сих пор висела невероятная коллекция рогов: от спелых, полтора метра шириной взрослого лося до совсем молоденьких рожек - их называли панты, и они славились своими целебными свойствами. Гаррет всегда использовал каждый дюйм туши, пуская шерсть, кости и обломки рогов на украшение комнат, на черенки ножей, вешалки для платья, ручки для палок, пуговицы и другие галантерейные предметы или, наконец, для выварки клея, которым подновлял охотничий домик в лесу. Как только он научил Эбигейл охотиться, стену украсили и ее собственные трофеи - они все еще там, на чердаке, в пыли. Она не возвращалась в хижину уже больше года. 

Черепа и голова оленя на стене были прекрасного качества, уж в таксидермии она знала толк. 

\- Хорошо обработали. 

Рядом с ней вдруг оказался Грэм, неслышно подойдя сзади. Он положил руку рядом с ее ладонью прямо на белый гладкий лоб. 

\- Он сделал их сам. 

Казалось, его глаза смотрели куда-то сквозь реальность. Может, он просто врал, но на этот раз Эбигейл могла его проверить. В обработке костей она разбиралась, как никто. 

\- Ножом? 

\- Он срезал только веки, остальное снял голыми руками. 

\- Мозг? 

\- Взболтал проволокой и вынул пинцетом. Затем промыл водой. 

Ладно, в этом он не ошибся. Настоящий мастер действительно бы свел к минимуму скобление ножа по кости, предпочитая всем инструментам чувствительные пальцы. Отец тоже так делал, и они могли провести целые выходные лишь вдвоем, охотясь, обрабатывая шкуры или занимаясь поделками. Ох уж эти “счастливые времена”. 

Эбигейл тряхнула головой. 

\- Вываривал полностью вместе с рогами? 

Лицо Грэма разгладилось, он прикрыл глаза, будто мечтая наяву. 

\- Это был эксперимент, - его голос обрел музыкальную интонацию, как у актера, слегка спотыкаясь на глухих согласных. Эбигейл не помнила, чтобы слышала у него акцент. - Для варки пригодился бойлер с индикатором температуры. Для отбеливания - два раствора с разным соотношением аммиака и перекиси. Череп барана вышел пробным, к сожалению, зубы отвалились, зато африканская антилопа получилась гораздо лучше. 

Эбигейл проверила соседний череп на подставке. Верхняя челюсть действительна была с зубами без единого следа клея, но лучше него был только маленький череп олененка в центре. Грэм повернул к ней голову и открыл глаза. Не понимая, почему, Эбигейл отшатнулась. Она уже видела этот взгляд, после него отец обычно отправлялся на охоту. За людьми. 

\- Грэм? 

Он моргнул и убрал руку с черепа. 

\- Мисс Хоббс, вы когда-нибудь боялись чего-либо, что не могли объяснить? 

\- Конечно. 

\- А я нет. И это чувство для меня в новинку. 

Он отодвинулся от нее и тут же ссутулился, мрачно проговорив: 

\- Послушайте меня внимательно, мисс Хоббс. Мы с вами в центре бури, о которой ничего не знаем. Отступите, пока не поздно. Я готов поспорить, что вас используют ровно так же, как и меня, но я, по крайней мере, привык ожидать от людей худшего. Вас ждет огромное разочарование. Что касается этого места, поверьте мне на слово, это не дом, - Грэм покачал головой, - это логово. И мы только что нашли кости на входе. 

Он вышел обратно в коридор, и за окном прогремели первые удары грома. Эбигейл привалилась к столу, ошеломленная его отказом. Ой, ну зашибись теперь. 

 

Дверь на улицу они оставили открытой, шум дождя отвлекал от повисшего молчания. Она ждала, пока сплошная стена ливня пройдет, чтобы отвезти Грэма домой, затем она собиралась вернуться в общежитие и попрощаться со своей карьерой агента до лучших времен. Эбигейл уселась в кресло и открыла коробочку с тайской лапшой. 

Ну и хер со всем этим. Она не собиралась опускать руки. К концу месяца ее ждут сложнейшие зачеты по судебной медицине, основам прав и этики, интервью и отчеты по практике следственных и разведывательных методов допроса - чтоб Трискис в гробу икались шестьдесят страниц ее работы. Эссе по исследованию национальной безопасности у нее уже написано, а по уголовному расследованию и допросу Сойер обещал поставить автомат - ей одной, так как она умудрилась получить адвокатскую лицензию в прошлом семестре. 

И это только теоретические дисциплины, еще столько же ей сдавать на полигоне и в городке-макете “Хоган-Элли”: расследование, арест, допрос, захват преступников, штурм захваченного объекта, спасение заложников, обнаружение и нейтрализация террористов. Вишенкой на торте была огнестрельная практика, но за нее Эбигейл не переживала. Ее грамота с последних соревнований по стрельбе лежала сейчас на полке в общежитии среди других бумаг и тетрадей. Доказательство, что отец все еще с ней, в ее генах, крови и спокойных руках, держащих ствол. 

\- Когда я поступил в полицейскую академию, мой инструктор сказал, что одни в копы приходят, чтобы махать пушкой на улице, другие - чтобы прокормить семью, - вдруг произнес Грэм, стоя у окна со сложенными за спиной руками, чтобы ничего не коснуться. - Я ответил, что ищу справедливости. Знаете, что он мне сказал? “Тогда ты пришел не по адресу, сынок”. 

Эбигейл продолжила есть молча. 

\- Ты тоже не найдешь в ФБР то, что ищешь. 

Она пропустила мимо ушей отсутствие формальностей и спросила: 

\- Чего же я ищу? 

\- Спасения. 

\- Меня не надо ни от кого спасать. 

Она достала пистолет из кобуры и положила на столик рядом. Не для того, чтобы припугнуть, просто с непривычки он больно упирался в спину. Для постоянного ношения оружия ей придется перешить все пиджаки, отпустив вытачки на талии, или купить другую кобуру. 

\- А от себя самой? 

Грэм взглянул на нее сверху вниз. Он медленно оживал, все еще неуверенно пользуясь мимикой, но хотя бы у Эбигейл больше не было чувства, что она разговаривала с роботом. 

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты. 

\- Ты дала свой диктофон. 

Эбигейл не донесла лапшу до рта, внутри все похолодело. Она считала, что ведет себя осторожно - ни одна психологическая проверка ничего не показала, - забыв, что Грэму сгодится любой личный предмет. Например, диктофон, который ей подарили перед поступлением в университет. 

\- Ты ищешь баланс. За каждую отнятую жизнь. Я только не пойму, отнятую твоим отцом или тобой? 

Совсем некстати в Грэме проснулось любопытство. 

\- Слышал, что грехи родителей ложатся на плечи детей? - Эбигейл заметила, как он вздрогнул. Наверное, вспомнил о матери. - Я думаю, оба варианта. 

\- Почему ты все-таки решила убить его? 

\- Папу? 

Эбигейл долго смотрела в темный проем двери, слушая шум дождя, небольшая лужа собралась под крыльцом, отражая уличный фонарь. Она ни с кем об этом не говорила, даже с доктором Блум, боясь, что ее не поймут, ведь для начала ей пришлось бы признаться, что она участвовала в охоте за невинными девушками. 

Она не охотилась, она пыталась спасти себе жизнь. Либо они, либо она. Так он говорил. 

“Я не хочу тебя убивать, Эби. Дай мне шанс.” 

\- После двадцатой девушки, - она исправилась, кашлянув, - жертвы, я поняла, что никто ничего не сделает. Что полиция и ФБР понятия не имеют, кто такой Миннесотский Сорокопут и почему он похищает девушек, похожих на меня. Наверное, с твоей помощью его бы поймали, но что вышло, то вышло, - Эбигейл усмехнулась, надеясь, что он не обратит внимания, что она так и не ответила на вопрос. 

Грэм кивнул, и ей стало интересно, какой же он на самом деле без всех этих лекарств, и от чего он прятался за убийственными дозами нейролептиков. Скорее даже, от кого. Может, они оба прятались от одного и того же? 

\- Я читала дело. Ты действительно виноват в смерти того парня на железнодорожных путях? 

Грэм некоторое время смотрел на огонь. 

\- Да, - наконец произнес он, и его признание тяжело повисло в воздухе. 

\- Почему? 

\- Я видел, как он привязал собаку на путях где-то за неделю до нашей прогулки. Он думал, что ее смерть будет забавной. Я подумал, что его собственная будет еще забавнее. 

\- Вот же мелкий уебок, - Эбигейл снова кашлянула под чужим взглядом и исправилась. - Не ты. Я про этого пиздюка на рельсах. Чья была собака? 

\- Обычная дворняжка. 

\- Знал, небось, что не стоит трогать соседских, еще искать начнут. Так, значит, ты убийца. Не боишься, что я тебя сдам? 

Эбигейл вернулась к лапше, чувствуя себя на удивление расслабленной. В какой-то мере она его понимала и не могла с точностью сказать, что сделала бы сама на его месте. Может, в других обстоятельствах смерть пацана висела бы на ее совести. Хотя и того, что есть, вполне хватит, чтобы попасть в ад до конца времен. 

\- У меня вышел срок давности уголовной ответственности, - хмыкнул Грэм. - Убийца, говоришь. Я два года был полицейским и не раз использовал пистолет по назначению. 

\- Тогда чего ты накосячил с этим, как его, “Сотней”? С похмелья был? Или тоже что-то увидел? 

\- Я… - Грэм прислонился плечом к стене, вдруг резко повернул голову в сторону арки и тихо спросил: - Ты слышала? 

Эбигейл громко сглотнула в тишине - шум дождя стих, пока они говорили. 

\- Нет. 

\- Я думал, это из-за ливня или от соседей. 

Он сделал несколько шагов к темному проему, прислушиваясь. 

\- Да что там? 

\- Я слышал музыку. 

\- Ты рехнулся так пугать?! - Грэм получил от нее в грудь грязной пластиковой вилкой и моргнул. - Больной придурок. Я думала, там привидения. 

\- Ты веришь в привидений? 

Эбигейл нестерпимо захотелось открутить Грэму голову. Неудивительно, что этот идиот не ладил с людьми. 

\- Знаешь, до встречи с тобой я и в экстрасенсов не верила. 

Она поднялась с пола, взяв с собой пистолет. 

\- Я не экстрасенс. 

\- Ага. 

\- Правда. 

Грэм снова резко повернул голову в сторону коридора, будто услышав громкий звук. 

\- Прекрати так делать, ты меня пугаешь! - В этот раз она толкнула его в плечо. - Если ты действительно слышал музыку, пошли проверим. 

\- Я тебе меньше получаса сказал, что это место мне не нравится. 

\- Музыка страшная? 

\- Нет. 

\- Заунывный хор? Жуткий орган? Детский голос, поющий считалочку? 

\- Тебя пугает детский голос? 

\- Если он звучит в незнакомом доме, еще как, - прошипела Эбигейл. 

\- Но ты легко справишься с ребенком, - заметил Грэм, нахмурившись. 

\- Я не хочу справляться с ребенком, который поет считалочки в гребаной темноте! - Она снова толкнула его в плечо. - И я не хочу слышать такие вопросы от того, кто даже с фантомной музыкой справиться не может. Что там такого ужасного? Техасское кантри? 

\- Нет. - Они вместе сделали несколько шагов ближе к арке. - Я думаю, это было пианино. Но какое-то странное. 

\- Я видела одно в гостиной. 

Грэм несчастно посмотрел на нее, смахивая на потерявшееся дитя. 

\- Да не парься ты. Музыка же не настоящая. Все, что ты слышишь - не настоящее, а любого из плоти и крови я застрелю при первом движении. - Эбигейл заправила патрон в дуло. - Видишь? Я тебя прикрою. А теперь пошли проверим это самостоятельное пианино. 

 

Уиллу не нравился этот дом, и он чувствовал, что и дому они тоже совершенно не приглянулись. Неудивительно. Уилла всегда считали слишком опасным, чтобы приглашать в гости. Ощущения от разума хозяина тоже были не самые приятные и напомина бесстрастный часовой механизм. 

Мелодия пробралась к ним в фойе, как тихая капель, сначала прячась за звуками природы, а затем исподволь, втихаря завладела его вниманием, оборвавшись слишком рано, чтобы Уилл успел что-либо понять. Как фраза, брошенная в спину. 

Он вернулся в гостиную вслед за Эбигейл и обошел стол с черепами, держась от них подальше. Уилл не сказал, что видел кое-что, когда коснулся костей. На секунду вместо бойлерного контейнера он увидел жестяную ванночку, в которой бился о стенки в кипящей воде детский белый череп. Он прервал видение, не на шутку испугавшись. Чей это был череп? Почему хозяин представлял его вместо животного? Все эти вопросы оставались пока без ответа, так как без эмоций хозяина Уилл не мог сказать точно, что значило его видение. Его фантазия? Его прошлое? 

Эбигейл осмотрелась по сторонам и уперла руки в бока. 

\- Ну. 

\- Это не пианино. 

\- А по-моему самое пианинистое пианино из всех, что я видела. Точнее, рояль. Знаешь, на таких еще играют на больших приемах и в фойе отелей. Я по телеку видела. 

Уилл покачал головой, рассматривая изысканную резьбу и инкрустацию золотистыми цветами вдоль черного лакированного корпуса. Он подошел ближе и сел на скамейку, обитую мягким зеленым шелком. 

\- Рояли гораздо короче. Кроме, конечно, концертных, те могут быть до трех метров длиной. Это клавесин. Его можно узнать по широкой доске, закрывающей клавиши. Она называется “клап”. Смотри, - Уилл поднял крышку, показав две клавиатуры, расположенных лесенкой одна над другой. 

\- Ты умеешь играть? - Эбигейл приблизилась к нему со спины. 

\- На пианино. Ничего впечатляющего, обычные этюды. Клавесин довольно сложный инструмент даже по обычным меркам, невозможно регулировать глубину звука или громкость, если только не навесить дополнительные струны. 

\- Мистер Претенциозность года этот Лектер. Обычные люди выбрали бы гитару. 

Уилл подвел раскрытую ладонь к нижней клавиатуре и замер над клавишами, ощущая странную вибрацию от клавесина. От инструмента исходила теплая волна воздуха, ласкающая кожу. Он прикрыл глаза и едва коснулся гладких клавиш кончиками пальцев. Мелодия только этого и ждала, хлынув вокруг легким, нервным течением, медленно и печально разворачивая главный мотив. Звук от струн выходил отрывистым, холодным, словно каждый щипок проходил не по струне, а по сердцу Уилла, принося легкую боль. 

Комната превратилась в лиственный лес на опушке, вокруг выросли светло-коричневые деревья, одинокие колоски от светильников шелохнулись от ветра и мелькнули бока зебр и горных антилоп с высокими рогами среди сухой травы. Он был там, вдыхал ночной воздух, слышал, как вместе с мелодией кокетливо кричат ночные птицы. 

Всего лишь далекое эхо, золотистая сеть из звуков, окутавших его разум и исцеляющих его. 

\- Эй, - Эбигейл сжала его плечо, вытащив Уилла на поверхность. Он обернулся, и ее взгляд был мягким, от руки исходила тревога и симпатия. - Сыграй, что слышишь. 

\- Я не смогу. В смысле, хозяин дома играет гораздо лучше, мне не повторить это, даже если тренироваться каждый день следующие пять лет. Он даже паузы не делал между… 

Эбигейл улыбнулась, и Уилл впервые пожалел, что не мог повторить за ней простое растяжение губ. 

\- Давай что-нибудь попроще. Для неискушенного слушателя. 

Она села рядом, и Уилл, после доли сомнений, сыграл первый же пришедший на ум менуэт. 

\- Красиво. Что это? 

\- Анна Магдалена. Бах. 

\- Мне нравится. Эта штука как арфа, только горизонтальная. В твоих видениях он и правда красиво играет? 

Уилл приоткрыл рот и задумался. 

\- Немного механически, но он явно вкладывал в игру чувства. Я просто пока не могу понять, какие. Кто он? 

\- Бывший хирург, а сейчас всеми уважаемый психиатр доктор Ганнибал Лектер. Одно время он очень помог бюро, консультируя по ряду нераскрытых дел. Месяц назад он участвовал в расследовании по делу Чесапикского Потрошителя. У нас был подозреваемый - доктор Чилтон, но он сбежал, зверски убив двух агентов ФБР. - Эбигейл облокотилась на деревянный край клавесина и махнула рукой. - Чилтон мог явиться за Лектером. 

\- И где здесь тайна, которую я должен раскрыть? 

\- В ночь его исчезновения в доме побывали двое: Мириам Ласс, которая потом бесследно исчезла, и доктор Блум. Она утверждает, что видела Лектера в крови и что это он выбросил ее из окна второго этажа. 

\- Зачем она пришла к нему домой? - Грэм в принципе не мог представить, как кто-то в здравом уме добровольно явился бы в это место. 

\- У них были отношения. 

\- Друзья? 

\- Близкие отношения. 

Уилл слышал, как Эбигейл выделила слова интонацией, но все равно ничего не понял. Намеки были не для него. 

\- Близкие друзья? 

\- Да секс у них был! - не выдержала Эбигейл. - Трахались они. Возможно, даже на этом клавесине. 

Уилл резко отдернул руки от клавиш и нахмурился. 

\- Нет. 

\- Что нет? Ты не веришь, что доктор Блум - привлекательная женщина, и ее можно хотеть трахнуть прямо в гостиной? 

\- Он бы не позволил обращаться так с инструментом. 

Эбигейл прыснула со смеху, прикрыв рот ладонью. 

\- Ладно, как скажешь, Шерлок. В общем, здесь произошла какая-то чертовщина, из-за чего этот тип решил, что его любимой женщине нужно выйти через окно. Она сломала ногу в трех местах и до сих пор ходит на физиотерапию. 

\- Я так и думал, что с ней что-то случилось. Алана не звонит, если может приехать лично. 

\- Как-то так. Лектер может оказаться жертвой обстоятельств и прямо сейчас сидеть где-нибудь в плену у Чилтона. Ласс, возможно, там же или уже мертвая где-нибудь на дне озера. Довольно призрачный шанс, но хоть какой-то вместо тупого ожидания. Ты поможешь мне? 

Уилл очень сомневался, что доктора Лектера можно назвать жертвой хоть по каким-либо критериям, однако звучавшая в этой комнате музыка - одновременно грустная, щемящая и невероятно трогательная - означала, что хозяин дома, кем бы он ни был, знал, какова разница между одиночеством и уединением. И знал, что эта монета с двумя сторонами: иногда она приносила покой, иногда тоску и печаль. 

Уилл взглянул на Эбигейл. Шесть лет никто не касался его по-дружески или просто, чтобы поддержать. Шесть лет только встречи с санитаром, Аланой и собаками из питомника. Если он скажет “нет”, они с Эбигейл больше не увидятся. 

Он все равно собирался сказать“нет”, но позже. 

\- Давай попробуем. 

 

Уилл выбрал диван в гостиной. Он был коротковат для его роста, но он еще успеет лечь на пол, если станет совсем плохо. С другой стороны, теперь сна ему не видать, как своих ушей. Затопив камин напротив, Уилл достал из сумки полотенца, расстелил их поверх дивана и устроился на боку, поджав ноги. Его ждала долгая ночь. 

Он видел кошмары, сколько себя помнил. Его отец не имел ученой степени, но даже он понимал, что вечное хождение по врачам и сканирование мозга его мальчику не помогали. Узнав однажды, что один из врачей увез его сына без разрешения на конференцию психиатров, где показывал, как редкого уродца, он и вовсе запретил им приближаться к Уиллу на пушечный выстрел со своими новейшими методиками лечения. Он делал все, что в его силах: они могли оставить вещи, одежду, еду, документы при очередном переезде, но он всегда забирал для Уилла его матрас. На другом он просто не смог бы уснуть. 

Как-то ночью он посчитал: человек тратил на сон в среднем от пятнадцати до тридцати лет в зависимости от продолжительности жизни. Если матрас меняли раз в десять лет, то на одну чужую койку приходилось в среднем около четырех лет постоянных сновидений. Столько Уиллу пришлось бы безвылазно пролежать, чтобы спокойно уснуть без просмотра фильма про чужую жизнь. 

На новый матрас не всегда хватало денег, и тогда Уилл проводил время, слушая разговоры рабочих, которые собрали его на пружинном заводе, рассматривая жизни грузчиков и продавцов, а также всех, кто успел этот матрас потрогать в магазине. Бесчисленное множество абсолютно ненужной информации, которая сваливалась на Уилла, как поезд, полный орущими цыганами. 

Страшнее было только в больницах. В психиатрической клинике Луизианы он месяц жил в комнате, где до этого скончалась старая женщина по имени Алисия Бонн. Ее любимый сын забрал дом и скинул ее в психушку. К удивлению Алисиии, только у невестки обнаружились остатки совести, и она навещала старушку два раза в год, однако визиты эти были не из приятных, сплошь истерики и злые обвинения. 

Каждый раз он видел Алисию вместе с ним в душе. Каждый раз по ночам он слышал, как она кашляет, и ее душат горькие слезы. Он чувствовал, как за ней пришла смерть в три утра от астматического приступа, и Уилл сам чуть не задохнулся, его успели откачать. 

Это была всего лишь одна история из многих-многих других. В школе у него были постоянные проблемы с вниманием: он садился за парту и отключался, слушая все уроки, которые здесь проводили, или узнавая жизнь каждого, кто сидел за его партой. Сидел годами, уже вырос и даже умер. 

После смерти отца Уилл всегда спасался математикой в бессонные ночи. В Вашингтоне тогда проживало официально пятьсот семьдесят с лишним тысяч человек. Плюс-минус нелегалы, приезжие, новорожденные - шестьсот тысяч. Плюс умершие, начиная с 1800 года, когда в Вашингтоне проживало всего восемь тысяч населения. К сожалению, урбанизация шла полным ходом, и к 1900-му их уже стало двести тысяч. Далее количество человек увеличивалось по экспоненте, и, если бы он взял продолжительность жизни на то время в пятьдесят лет и добавил к этому, что люди не только спали, но еще и ели и трахались, Уилл мог просто пойти и покончить жизнь самоубийством. 

Что он, собственно, и попытался сделать, встретившись с “Сотней” один на один. Он до сих пор не знал, повезло ему, что он выжил, или нет. 

С этими мыслями Уилл незаметно провалился во тьму. Он слышал мягкие, приглушенные разговоры и звон бокалов. В какой-то момент хорошо поставленный голос читал что-то на итальянском, и его речь убаюкала Уилла своим размеренным ритмом. 

\- Ганнибал, это правда обюссоновский ковер? - спросила дама в парчовом горчичном платье до колена. Миссис Комеда была писательницей, ее муж недавно завел любовницу, и это было секретом, о котором в высшем обществе Балтимора знали все. У нее была короткая стрижка, и даже в свои пятьдесят она выглядела прекрасно и утонченно. 

\- Да. 

\- Я слышала, что один из них недавно продали почти за девятьсот тысяч долларов на аукционе “Кристи”. - Она посмотрела на мужчину, стоящего к ней спиной возле камина, его лицо было скрыто в тени. - О нет, Ганнибал, только не говорите мне… 

\- Мм? 

\- Это тот самый? 

\- Моя дорогая, вы же сами сказали ничего не говорить, - в его голосе послышалась насмешка. 

\- Купить ковер, который дороже дома, в котором живешь? Возмутительно. Скандально, - улыбнувшись, она отпила из бокала. - Общество будет в восторге. 

Уилл лежал в гостиной, как Белоснежка в стеклянном гробу. Никто не обращал на него внимания, вокруг ходили люди, день сменялся ночью, шум стихал и снова появлялся, и только один звук оставался постоянным - механическое щелканье разума доктора Лектера. 

\- Какие странные фотографии. Кто их делал? 

\- Боюсь, я сам. Это светильник из Дома Бальо в Барселоне. 

\- Он словно закручивает вокруг себя потолок. Вероятно, и сам дом впечатляет. 

\- Его перестроил Антони Гауди в 1904 году по специальному заказу. Мои фотографии - лишь слабая тень настоящего великолепия. Многие эксперты уверены, что Гауди изобразил на фасаде дома победу Святого Георгия над драконом: левая часть здания действительна имеет Георгиевский крест на башне, а в правой угадывается стилистика костей и чешуи дракона. 

\- Но у вас явно есть свое мнение на этот счет, как всегда. 

\- Учитывая композицию, я не уверен в том, что победа досталась человеку, а не дракону. 

Тик-так. Щелк. Шурх-шурх. Щелк. Тик. Фш-ш-ш. 

Шелест и сыпучий песок в часах. Звук не мешал, а даже успокаивал. От этого странного человека не исходили сильные эмоции, по крайней мере, он переживал их не здесь, не в этой комнате. Гостиная была для редких гостей, для вечернего музицирования и неспешных раздумий. 

Затишье длилось недолго. Его сон стал глубже, и тот же голос с небольшим акцентом вдруг стал называть чьи-то имена. Имена были немецкие, голос - невыразительным, мертвым. Одно из имен вызвало видение: огромный великан с толстыми пальцами схватил Уилла за лицо и повернул из стороны в сторону, причмокивая. В левой руке он держал большую деревянную ложку. У него были отвратительные зубы, изо рта пахло кровью и гнилым мясом, под животом, похожим на бурдюк, висел кожаный фартук мясника. Из большого кармана на фартуке торчали отрезанные детские ножки. В ужасе Уилл закричал, но толстяк вдруг заткнул его своей ложкой, пропихивая ее внутрь, пока он не закашлялся. 

Уилл свалился с дивана, и его тут же вывернуло на пол. Камин погас. Уилл вспотел, и теперь его колотило от холода. Во сне ему тоже было холодно, так холодно, что ломило кости. 

Он проморгался, вернувшись в реальность, и тяжело привалился к дивану. Какое-то время он трясся и ждал, пока не вспомнил, где он. Цепь. Железная невидимая цепь все еще сдавливала горло. Уилл отдышался, снял с себя мокрую футболку и, насухо вытеревшись полотенцем с дивана, подошел к напольным часам, стирая на ходу склизкую, холодную испарину со лба. Четыре пятнадцать. 

Поднявшись на второй этаж и уловив с левой стороны сквозняк, Уилл пошел в противоположную сторону, где практически наугад в темноте нашел гостевую спальню и, что самое важное, ванную. Он включил свет и порадовался, что светильники, как и везде в доме, не били в глаза, а зажигали мягкие островки света по углам. 

Гостевая ванна походила на каюту подводного корабля: темно-серые кафельные стены и мраморная плитка на полу. Раковина и ванна - идеально белого цвета, выбранные в угоду простоте линий. Он умылся и несколько минут просто рассматривал свое отражение. 

Внезапно в ванну зашла Алана в халате и начала раздеваться. В животе у Уилла свернулись последние остатки еды. Он не хотел, он не собирался подглядывать… Стоя босыми ногами на полу, он не знал, куда деться. 

Алана задумчиво приспустила халат, открыв молочно-белую кожу и изящную линию спины от лопаток до округлых ягодиц. Шелковая накидка почти соскользнула с бедер, когда вслед за ней вошел Лектер и остановил ее, положив руки на края халата. 

\- Окажи мне честь, воспользуйся моей ванной, - он едва улыбнулся. - Глядя на тебя, я вспоминаю скульптуру Аталанты в Лувре. 

Она склонила голову набок, не стесняясь своего обнаженного тела. 

\- Никогда не была в Париже, не знаю, о какой статуе ты говоришь. Лучше, чтобы это был комплимент, Ганнибал. 

\- Наивысший, - он запахнул ее халат обратно: медленно, чтобы дать понять, что наслаждался видом. - Аталанта с греческого означает “непоколебимая”. Была знаменита своей красотой, быстротой и меткостью. 

\- Помнится, греческая мифология полна драмы. Что же с ней стало? 

\- В нее влюбился юноша по имени Гиппомен, однако ее сердце было не так просто заполучить. Ее избранный должен был победить Аталанту в забеге, а если он не справлялся, она бросала копье ему в спину. Юноше помогла Афродита, дав ему три золотых яблока, которые он кинул на землю во время соревнования, тем самым отвлек прекрасную Аталанту и победил ее. 

\- И они жили долго и счастливо? 

\- Не совсем. Гиппомен забыл поблагодарить Афродиту, та разозлилась и, желая отомстить, пробудила в нем невиданную страсть, из-за чего они возлегли прямо в храме Зевса. В наказание их превратили во львов. - Лектер взял ее за руки, незаметно выводя Алану из ванной. 

\- То есть ее обманули, и она расплатилась за любовь вечным проклятьем? Не слишком справедливо. 

\- Зато потом ее дух переродился в мужчину-атлета, чего она всегда и желала. 

Они оставили Уилла одного, и он с облегчением выдохнул. Кажется, ему повезло настолько, что он сможет принять здесь душ без посторонних. Он разделся и встал под горячую воду. 

Обычно команда следователей ФБР работала аккуратно и убирала за собой, но на кафеле и на фаянсе ванны остались следы от дактилоскопического порошка. Уилл смыл черные крошки, раздумывая, что до рассвета как раз мог бы заняться уборкой. Дом большой, дел хватит на неделю вперед. 

Начав с гостиной, Уилл в первую очередь затер блевотину и открыл окна, чтобы выветрить кисловатый запах желчи. Затем выкинул засохшие букеты - они заняли целый пакет - и вынес на задний двор, где оказалась аккуратная подъездная дорожка, на которой стояли синий бентли и мусорные баки. Уилл выкинул пакет и осторожно приблизился к машине. 

Ему нестерпимо хотелось до нее дотронуться, но он не спешил, осматривая со всех сторон лакированное покрытие с каплями от вчерашнего дождя. Подумав еще немного, он сходил за диктофоном и вернулся. Его рука, замершая над капотом, тряслась меньше. 

\- Бентли Арнаж, английская модель класса люкс, выпускалась всего одиннадцать лет в городе Кру. Попала к Лектеру прямо с завода. Ключи от машины, - Уилл удивленно распахнул глаза, - в кармане над сиденьем? 

Он открыл водительскую дверь и замер. 

\- Мало, кто знал, что во время тяжб с Фольксвагеном Бентли перезапустили Арнаж под названием Ред Лейбл, затем сделали несколько модификаций послабее под названием Грин Лейбл. Ред можно было узнать по хромированной окантовке, более широкому рулю и большему диаметру дисков. Это точно Ред. 

Уилл дернул ручку и открыл капот. Обойдя машину, он восхищенно замер. Восьми-цилиндровый двигатель. Четыреста лошадиных сил. Начальная цена от трехсот тысяч долларов. Уилл точно знал цену, за которую купили эту машину, она была в два раза больше. Кожа в салоне из молоденьких ягнят. Приборная панель из лакированного дерева, звуковая система высшего класса. Лектер был в курсе скупердяйства англичан и заменил прослойку из картона между стеклом и обшивкой сразу после покупки. 

Закрыв капот, Уилл погладил холодный металл на прощанье. Машину холили и лелеяли, в этом не было сомнений. Будь у него самого возможность водить и деньги на счету, он бы не мог пожелать автомобиля лучше. Странно, что одна мысль до сих пор не пришла ему в голову. Он снова включил запись. 

\- Лектер любит красивые и функциональные вещи. Те, что делаются на заказ или были сделаны давно и подтвердили свое качество. Он не покупает антиквариат только потому, что модно или ему надо поддерживать репутацию. Он умеет играть на разных музыкальных инструментах, фотографировать, вообще все, за что бы он ни брался, выходит у него хорошо. Но не гениально, а потому он не связал свою карьеру ни с одним из своих хобби. Лектер знает, что есть люди талантливее. Он не обманывает себя, но его эго ищет другие пути для реализации. Он сменил карьеру хирурга, когда снова не достиг планки. Он искал музу. 

Уилл поднял взгляд на дом, вспомнив свои первые ощущения. Ритуалы и циклы. Цикл закончен. 

\- Что-то произошло. Лектер нашел то, что искал. В дом он больше не вернется. 

 

Прежде чем уйти с заднего двора, он увидел в траве стальной блеск и поднял кем-то оброненные садовые ножницы. Из дверей тут же вышел призрачный Ганнибал в серых брюках и белой рубашке, с подвернутыми до локтя рукавами и в рабочем фартуке. В руках он нес ящик с землей с молодыми, только-только пробившимися побегами. 

Уилл последовал за ним к небольшому саду, разбитому в тени высоких кустов. Работая в перчатках, Лектер взрыхлил небольшой участок земли и занялся пересаживанием ростков. 

\- Что это за цветы? - спросила Алана, держа в руках пакетик с удобрениями. 

\- Аквилегия или Орлик, как ее иногда называют из-за необычной формы цветов, - ответил тот, сидя на корточках. - У них загнутые шпорцы, напоминающие когти орла. Знаешь, как орел по латыни? 

\- Аквила, - произнес вместе с ним Уилл и заметил, как Лектер слегка улыбнулся, закапывая корни растения в землю. 

\- Почему именно они? 

\- Некоторые виды можно использовать в качестве приправы к мясу, другие ядовиты. У Шекспира Офелия подарила цветы аквилегии своему брату, королю и королеве, предрекая то, что их отравят. Самое интересное, что в самой Англии аквилегию связывали со Святым Духом, считая, что она олицетворяет посредника между божественным и человеком. Символ посланника. 

\- И какие именно ты сажаешь? Ядовитые или нет? 

Ганнибал разгладил землю и выпрямился. 

\- Я могу посадить цветы, дать им тень и воду, землю, в которую они могут пустить корни, но какие из них погибнут, а какие взойдут, я предсказать не в силах. Аквилегия необычный цветок, очень самостоятельный. Садовники не любят их высаживать. Тяжело приживается, зато, если пустит корни, может вывести все цветы как сорняк или перенестись семенами на другую часть сада. С этим сортом я постоянно терплю поражение, может, хоть в этот раз он приживется. 

Уилл видел двойным зрением, что сейчас этот куст цвел полным ходом, источая приятный аромат лакрицы и яблока, в компании ирисов, баданов и колокольчиков. Лепестки цветов - фиолетово-белые - покачивались на ветру. 

\- Удивительно слышать, что ты где-то не преуспел. 

\- Тем интереснее победа. 

Вдруг он услышал какой-то шум, и, кажется, Ганнибал услышал его тоже, они вместе повернулись к дому. 

\- Что там? - насторожилась Алана. 

\- Не знаю. Наверное, показалось. 

Уилл прислушался: чужие тяжелые шаги и звук открываемых в любопытстве дверей. Кто-то находился в доме. В реальности. Он крепче сжал ножницы и двинулся к задней двери. 

Незнакомец нашелся в гостиной, он лазил по шкафчикам комода и даже не заметил, что находится в комнате уже не один. Мужчине было около тридцати пяти, плотный, в кремовом пиджаке, пуловере и брюках он выглядел довольно безобидно. Его темные кудри были уложены гелем, а борода на широком, полном лице аккуратно подстрижена. 

Почувствовав взгляд Уилла, он обернулся и схватился за грудь. 

\- О Господи! Так и думал, что мне не показалось, когда я увидел вчера свет в окнах. Я ужасно прошу прощения. Вы, наверное, новый хозяин дома доктора Лектера? 

\- Не хозяин, нет. Но какое-то время я буду здесь жить. А вы, собственно, кто? 

\- Франклин, - он вытер вспотевшую руку о пиджак и протянул Уиллу. - Франклин Фруадево. 

\- Фруадево. Пишется с французского как холодная телятина? 

Мужчина неловко кивнул, и Уилл проигнорировал протянутую руку. Поняв, что он не собирался обмениваться с ним любезностями, Франклин спрятал руку в карман, словно пытался себя успокоить. 

\- Да, - он нервно рассмеялся. - Странно, что вы спросили. Доктор Лектер тоже упомянул это при нашей первой встрече. 

Уилл вспомнил, что все еще держит ножницы - от них исходило успокаивающее щелканье. 

\- А как вас зовут? 

\- Уилл Грэм. 

\- Очень приятно, мистер Грэм, - его заискивающая улыбка потухла, не найдя отклика. 

\- Зачем вы пришли? - спросил Уилл, все еще держась от незнакомца на почтительном расстоянии. - И что вы искали в комоде? 

Он чуть не сказал “моем”, но вовремя себя остановил. 

\- Послушайте, я понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны. - Франклин поднял раскрытые ладони. - На вашем месте я бы уже вызвал полицию, а не разговаривал с парнем, который вдруг ворвался в мой дом без приглашения. Вы же слышали, что здесь произошло? Раньше он был моим доктором, затем мы подружились, и, раз уж его практика приостановилась, я просто хотел забрать свои документы. 

\- Вы врете. 

\- Что? 

Уилл вообще сомневался, что у Лектера были друзья. Он положил ножницы на стол и, потеряв к Франклину интерес, подошел к окну. Мысленно он снова вернулся к цветам на заднем дворе. Фиолетовые крупные соцветия хорошо бы смотрелись в гостиной. 

\- Вашей истории болезни здесь нет, можете не искать. - Уилл обернулся, встретившись с Франклином взглядом. - Из вас, кстати, ужасный лгун. 

\- Но я правда его друг! 

\- Снова врете, - Уилл устало вздохнул, снова отвернувшись к окну. - Уходите, мистер Фруадево. Исчезновением доктора занимается ФБР, они справятся без вашей помощи. А вот если они увидят, что вы зашли на частную собственность… 

Внезапный удар по голове заставил Уилла упасть на пол возле кресла. В комнате будто выключили свет, и затылок разорвался адской болью. Он услышал, как раскололась кость. 

\- НЕ СМЕЙ ТАК СО МНОЙ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ! - крик Франклина раздался где-то вдалеке. 

Уилл открыл глаза, на полу перед ним валялись белые черепки. Дрожащими пальцами он тронул затылок, ощутив что-то теплое и влажное. Он снова видел кипящую воду. Кипящую кровь. Теперь его собственная голова билась о жестяной край ванночки, пытаясь пробить себе путь наружу. 

\- Ты никто! Ворвался в его дом, трогаешь его вещи, хотя не имеешь никакого права! Ты не его друг! Я, это я, и только я! Он говорил, что, если бы не неврозы, я был бы чем-то намного хуже. Тогда я не понял его совета, сейчас все стало на свои места. Он действительно помог мне. Я всего лишь хотел сказать доктору Лектеру, что, наконец, справился! Теперь я достоин... 

Уилл с трудом перевернулся на спину, комната терялась в сумеречных тенях. Гостиная качалась, как тележка по извилистым рельсам горной шахты. Где-то над потолком загрохотала движущаяся каменная порода. 

\- Я хотел прикоснуться к великому. Чтобы оно поглотило и преобразило все, чем я являюсь. Тобиас оказался слишком слаб, но доктор Лектер, он бы понял. Он бы точно понял, - голос Франклина доносился как из соседней комнаты. 

\- Уилл? - где-то вдалеке Эбигейл позвала его по имени. 

Одна из теней перестала двигаться и взяла со столика садовые ножницы. Он узнал их металлический блеск. 

\- Лежите здесь, мистер Грэм, и, может, великое прикоснется и к вам. 

\- Нет, - прошептал Уилл, пытаясь встать. - Нет, стой! 

Франклин ушел. Уилл поднялся сначала на колени, а затем, хватаясь за кресло, на ватные ноги. Слишком медленно, ему не успеть. Раздался выстрел, прозвучавший далеко и глухо, будто на другом конце улицы. Он вышел в коридор, опираясь при каждом движении о стены, входная дверь была распахнута настежь. Что-то тяжелое громыхнуло над головой, и детский отчаянный голос закричал ему в самое ухо: 

\- Анниба! 

Уилл упал, споткнувшись. Он не позволит, он не потеряет ее. На коленях он вернулся к лестнице и, оставляя за собой кровавые отпечатки на полу и перилах, дополз на второй этаж; теперь уже качался весь дом, будто они попали в шторм, и буря уносила его в рассерженные воды. 

Холодно. Так холодно. Цепь мешала идти, притягивая его к земле. Голова была пустой, как чугунный колокол. И голод. Господи боже, как он хотел есть, желудок словно прилип к позвоночнику. 

\- Анниба-ал! 

Голос чистый, плачущий, как крик о помощи маленького олененка, попавшего в капкан. 

Уилл из последних сил поднял себя на ноги, сделал пару шагов и привалился к косяку возле хозяйской спальни. Выбитое окно, через которое выпала Алана, не починили, а закрыли целлофаном, пропускающим в комнату кровавый свет. Или это лопнули капилляры в его глазах? 

Эбигейл лежала на полу, Франклин сидел на ней верхом, угрожая если не раздавить, то исполосовать лицо девушки ножницами. Эбигейл сопротивлялась, удерживая его за запястье, ножницы были всего в паре дюймов от ее шеи. Она лягнула его, но без толку, и зарычала от бессильной злобы. Франклин попытался заткнуть ей рот и перекрыть кислород своей огромной ладонью, но Эбигейл тут же укусила его до крови, за что получила по лицу наотмашь. 

Уилл схватил, что было ближе - фарфоровую статуэтку католического священника. Стоило ее коснуться, как его с ног до головы заполнил церковный хор, одна мощная, напряженная нота ярости, как молитва с небес, и он ударил Франклина по голове. Тот отмахнулся, ножницы откатились куда-то под кровать. Франклину словно все было нипочем, он навалился на горло Эбигейл всем весом, и она захлебнулась кровью, оставшейся во рту. Уилл увидел, как красная струйка скатилась у нее изо рта по подбородку, и для него будто выключили звук. 

Когда он моргнул, то перед ним был уже не Франклин, а существо с красными капиллярами, прожилками, плотным, жилистым мясом, и пах он просто _изумительно_. Уилл понял, что нужно делать. Словно в трансе, он подошел сзади, обхватил существо за шею и, погрузив зубы в плоть, откусил кусок от его щеки, чувствуя свое могущество. Мясо есть мясо, его нужно есть. Кожа поддалась зубам легко, как масло, и, казалось, все его естество затряслось от наслаждения, когда он сглотнул скользкий кусок плоти, не разжевывая. Существо завизжало от боли, и он попытался укусить еще раз. 

Он получил удар в солнечное сплетение. Не успев ничего понять, Уилл уже снова лежал на полу. 

Раздался выстрел, и Уилла погребло под тяжестью мертвых вод. 

 

Руки тряслись, как на утро, когда она перепила с ребятами из морга и очнулась в грязной обблеванной ванне. Ох и ночка же была, определенно дешевое пиво из канистры - не ее профиль. Тяжело дыша, Эбигейл убрала пистолет в кобуру и подползла к двум телам. У нее же было предчувствие, что с домом что-то не так, когда подъезжала. Чужая машина стояла прямо у подъезда. Дверь в дом была приоткрыта. Ну что она, как первокурсница, не могла сложить два и два? Хоть запасной пистолет к ноге прицепила. 

\- Сука, - она злобно спихнула огромную тушу с Грэма, жалея, что убила первым же выстрелом, попав толстяку в голову. - Ебаная сука. 

Обмякшее тело с аккуратной дырой навылет. На щеке остались следы зубов и не хватало хорошего куска мяса. Ее затопило кровожадное облегчение. Если бы рядом был отец, этот тип узнал бы, что такое боль, в полной мере. Она не должна была так думать: ее склонность к насилию определялась психиатрами ФБР как допустимо пограничная. Каждый раз на физической подготовке Эбигейл приходилось напоминать себе, что ей не надо бороться за жизнь в спарринге, ей ничего не угрожает. 

Здесь не нужно было себя сдерживать. От мысли, что она могла бы сделать с Франклином, потряхивало. Если бы он выжил, если бы он дал шанс решить его судьбу по-другому… 

Его смерть была бы долгой, мученической. Никакого милосердия. Никакого уважения. Он повел себя как свинья и подох бы как свинья. Стряхнув внезапные фантазии, Эбигейл отвернулась от тела. 

\- Уилл, - позвала она сиплым голосом. Синяки на шее уже давали о себе знать тупой болью и травмированными связками. Проверив пульс, Эбигейл наклонилась к его приоткрытому рту. Пахнуло медью. - Уилл, очнись. 

Она убрала слипшиеся от крови кудри с его лба, веки затрепетали и открылись. Зрачки были расширены, как у наркомана. Эбигейл улыбнулась ему, и в ответ его губы дернулись уголками вверх. 

\- Я думал, он тебя задушил. - Уилл поднял руку и прижал горячую ладонь к ее щеке. Эбигейл ничего не смогла с собой поделать и прикрыла глаза, отдаваясь ощущению. 

\- А я думала, ты ему лицо съешь. 

\- Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Как будто… 

Он нерешительно замолчал, опустив ослабевшую руку ей на локоть, будто не был уверен, что прикосновение будет приятно. 

\- Я и так считаю тебя полным психом, можешь не стесняться. 

\- Во мне разыгрался чудовищный аппетит. 

Эбигейл несколько секунд смотрела на его абсолютно серьезное лицо, а затем засмеялась, кряхтя и кашляя. 

\- Надо было соглашаться на вчерашнюю лапшу, - прошептала она в перерывах между приступами хохота. 

Он не улыбался, но в глазах отражалось нечто похожее на веселье, пока он продолжал гладить ее большим пальцем по голой коже. Эбигейл навалилась локтем ему на грудь и набрала Кроуфорда. 

\- Сэр, извините, что так рано, у нас тут труп в доме Лектера. Нет, не старый, вполне новый. Кажется, это его пациент, которого подозревали в смерти владельца магазинчика струн. Да, сэр, он жив, но не помешали бы парамедики. И группа Прайса, мы тут знатно наследили. 

Она закончила отчет и отключилась. 

\- Как скоро они приедут? 

\- Минут двадцать для бригады скорой. Минут сорок для остальных. Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы теперь в жопе? Журналисты распотрошат все твое прошлое. 

\- Твое тоже. 

Эбигейл вздохнула. Мама снова расстроится, но будет пытаться выглядеть сильной. Надо будет к ней съездить после этого дела, повидаться хоть ненадолго. 

\- Зачем он приперся в дом? 

\- Искал свою историю болезни. 

\- Может, она в офисе Лектера? 

\- Понятия не имею. Я же не вижу сквозь стены, - Грэм скривился и, приподняв голову, потрогал затылок. - Меня как будто огрели лопатой. 

\- О-о, - Эбигейл увидела на пальцах темные сгустки крови и помогла ему подняться, - тебе светят швы. 

\- Я не поеду в больницу. 

Она уже хотела сказать ему не упрямиться, затем вспомнила, что журналисты наверняка будут караулить его прямо возле палаты. 

\- У тебя может быть сотрясение. 

\- Если у меня кровоизлияние в мозг, я предпочту умереть, - он упрямо поджал губы, явно намереваясь спорить до последнего. 

\- Ну и ладно, - пожала она плечами. - Хоть напьюсь на твоих похоронах. 

 

Пока Эбигейл ждала агентов на первом этаже, Уилл принял душ. На затылке среди волос лопнула кожа и вокруг образовалась небольшая припухлость. Он сжал и разжал кулак, проверяя чувствительность пальцев, и покачал головой - никакой тошноты или прежнего потемнения в глазах, лишь голова все еще болела и сохранялось легкое кровотечение. На скуле расцвел синяк. 

Когда он вылез из ванны, вытираясь полотенцем, возле раковины уже стоял Ганнибал, выглядя по сравнению с побитым Уиллом хорошо отдохнувшим и несправедливо свежим. Волосы были все еще влажные после душа, он достал бритву и намазал подбородок пеной. Как и зеркало, раковина была длинная, как будто специально рассчитанная на двоих, и Уилл спокойно мог рассматривать утренний моцион Лектера, находясь всего лишь в двух шагах от него. 

У него была необычная, холодная внешность, выразительной мимикой он практически не пользовался. Темная кожа говорила о примеси южной крови, вероятно, из Италии. Это объяснило бы его прекрасное произношение. Интересно, что Лектер восхищался итальянским языком настолько, что выучил его обертоны и напевность, а с английским он сохранял легкий, пренебрежительный акцент, словно тот не стоил его усилий. 

Сколько Франклин был его пациентом, прежде чем доктор сдался и передал этот сгусток неврозов дальше, как эстафету? Уиллу не надо было касаться трупа, чтобы сказать наверняка, что из-за обиды Франклин практически не спал последние месяцы. В конце концов, часть мужчины теперь была в нем, а может, даже останется навсегда вместе с усвоенными от его мяса ферментами. При желании он мог услышать его нытье, громкие сморкания и увидеть легкое недовольство на лице Ганнибала во время сеансов. 

\- Ну и терпение же у вас, - произнес Уилл, не представляя, как можно было слушать бесконечные жалобы и не хотеть свернуть Франклину шею. - Хотя я был бы еще худшим пациентом. 

У Ганнибала были тяжелые веки и темные глаза, поэтому, когда они встретились взглядами через отражение, Уилл сначала не поверил. Игра тени? В испуге он отшатнулся от раковины, и видение исчезло. Несколько минут он стоял посреди ванны, не шевелясь. Он же не мог его слышать, правда? Лектер брился в этой комнате вечность назад. Откуда бы ему знать, что в будущем Уилл будет стоять рядом и говорить ему о пациенте, которого он, может, еще даже не встретил? 

Может, его стукнули по голове сильнее, чем он ожидал? 

В растерянности он переоделся в чистую одежду и спустился на первый этаж, где уже вовсю сновали агенты ФБР в синих куртках с чемоданчиками для улик. Эбигейл он нашел в гостиной, кровь на лице подсохла, парамедики наложили ей на шею бинт, а на лопнувшую скулу - пластырь. Рядом возвышался огромный чернокожий мужчина с короткой стрижкой и седой бородкой под нижней губой, Уилл предположил, что это и был ее начальник. 

\- Ты должна была оповестить о взломе, прежде чем входить в здание. Чему тебя учили в академии? Вязать крючком или действовать согласно инструкции? 

\- Виновата, сэр. 

\- В чем твоя ошибка? 

\- Я позволила страху взять над собой верх. 

\- Хорошо хоть понимаешь. - Он заметил Уилла и недовольно скривился. - А, вы, должно быть, Грэм. Джек Кроуфорд, начальник поведенческого департамента ФБР. 

Кроуфорд неохотно вытащил руку из кармана, протянув перед собой, и Уилл многозначительно уставился на сильные, крупные пальцы. Он отступил на шаг. 

\- Очень приятно, агент Кроуфорд, но, боюсь, физического контакта со мной вы предпочли бы избежать. 

\- Почему? - его взгляд пытливо осмотрел защитную позу Уилла и его синяки и ссадины. 

\- Потому что я заберу от вас то, что мне не принадлежит. 

\- Что вы имеете ввиду? 

\- О, давайте опустим ту часть, где вы делаете вид, что не знаете о том, кто я и что делаю. Пожалуйста, - Уилл сложил руки на груди и уставился в сторону, избегая смотреть Кроуфорду в глаза. 

Он не мог объяснить внезапную неприязнь к агенту, которого видел первый раз в жизни, и знал, что чувство было не совсем его. Кроуфорд был угрозой, хищником на чужой территории, Уилл думал о том, как выставить его за дверь как можно быстрее. Он ничего не сказал о своих ощущениях, потому что также был уверен, что агенту это только понравится - его недовольство. Или Лектера. Уилл был уверен, Кроуфорда с доктором связывала какая-то история. 

\- Вы потеряли близкого человека, уверены, что хотите обсуждать ее смерть при коллегах? 

\- Вам это подсказали ваши способности? Странно, что они не подсказали вам, зачем пришел мистер Фруадево, и позволили ему вас вырубить. 

Уилл раздраженно сжал переносицу, борясь с желанием нагрубить или сбежать подальше. Или всадить Кроуфорду нож в подмышечную впадину, отчего тот умрет от потери крови даже раньше, чем его довезут до больницы. От этой мысли его затошнило. 

\- Мои способности строго ограничены прошлым. 

\- Что-то я вообще не заметил каких-то результатов с вашей стороны, мистер Грэм. Доктор Блум и агент Хоббс уверены, что вы особенный. Я же хочу поймать Лектера, и, если вы не можете выдать хоть какую-то полезную информацию, вас вернут в вашу квартиру и оставят в покое. Вы же этого хотите? 

\- Уилл сказал, что поможет, - вмешалась Эбигейл, что Кроуфорда только разозлило сильнее. 

\- Агент Хоббс, я вас не спрашивал. А вам, Грэм, я настоятельно советую прекратить играть в святую недотрогу и заняться делом. Мне нужен Лектер. Живой или мертвый. 

Уилл знал таких людей. Или Лектер знал, что было сейчас для него одно и тоже. Кроуфорд хочет всего и сразу и считает, что добиться правды - самое важное, и средства не имеют значения. Даже если потребуются жертвы, даже если весь путь будет устлан костями, он достигнет цели все равно. С упрямством локомотива, несущегося по рельсам в ад. Он видел в Уилле одну из таких жертв. И если к этому он привык за свою жизнь, то тот же взгляд на Эбигейл вызвал в Уилле волну ярости. 

Он посмотрел Кроуфорду прямо в глаза. 

\- Вы воняете дезоморфином, которым пичкали свою жену. До сих пор спите на ее постели. Сколько? Полгода? Больше. Гораздо больше, потому что вы начали с морфия. А теперь трупный запах пропитал спальню, и никакие живые цветы не спасают. 

Желание причинить Кроуфорду боль затмило его разум, как будто они остались в комнате вдвоем. Знакомая тишина и мерное движение метронома. Щелк. Агент смотрел на Уилла с медленно нарастающим гневом. Провокации, Джек? Правда? Он собаку съел на провокациях. И не только собаку. 

\- Она пыталась покончить жизнь самоубийством. После попытки вы держали ее на дезоморфине, чтобы купировать приступы кашля. Вы ведь знали, что дезоморфин ее и убьет в конце концов. Остановка дыхания. Вы удерживали ее на этом свете, считая, что вам виднее. Ну и что, что она хотела покоя и смерти, ведь она была нужна вам. Вы слишком любили ее, чтобы отпустить. _Любовь толкает нас на самую большую жестокость, не так ли, Джек?_

На лице Кроуфорда мелькнуло узнавание, и Уилл осекся. Он потряс головой и молча вышел из комнаты, боясь даже подумать, как на него все это время смотрела Эбигейл. Конечно, Уилл мог спихнуть всю вину на свой дар. В ту секунду, когда он смотрел на Кроуфорда, он никогда не чувствовал запахи острее. Они были картой, отчетом, который он мог прочитать одним простым вдохом. Но вот желание защитить Эбигейл было полностью его, и Уилл без раздумий воспользовался разумом Лектера в своих целях. Более того, он не был уверен, что сделал это в последний раз. 

\- Ты в порядке, кудряш? - внезапно спросила незнакомая женщина. 

Она пришла с агентами, одетая по-граждански в кожаную куртку. На руках у нее были медицинские перчатки. 

Уилл оглянулся. Как он оказался в просторной кухне, он не мог себе даже представить. Он искал убежища. Судорожно выдохнув, Уилл растер лицо ладонями, пытаясь прийти в себя. Его зовут Уилл Грэм, и он в Балтиморе, штат Мэриленд. Его зовут Уилл Грэм. 

\- Неважно выглядишь. 

\- Я? А, да. Все нормально. А кто вы? 

\- Беверли Катц. Я из бригады умников, которые снимают отпечатки и делают пробы воды, - она приветственно махнула рукой, даже не подумав его коснуться. - Надеюсь, у тебя получится то, что не вышло у нас. 

\- Знаешь, кто я? 

\- А кто не знает? Спорим, к вечеру тут будет шайка репортеров, кто-нибудь обязательно проболтается газетам за пару тысяч баксов. Выглядишь, как привидение. Тебе бы выпить чего покрепче. 

\- Алкоголь мне не помогает. 

\- Звучит как вызов, - она ухмыльнулась. 

\- Все становится еще хуже, я пробовал. Знаешь, что бесит меня больше всего? Что все это абсолютно бесполезно. Все это. Каждый здесь знает, что Лектер виновен, молчит и ждет, будто я, как какой-то волшебник, достану его словно кролика из шляпы. Кроуфорд отчаялся настолько, что обратился к психу вроде меня, и сам же не дает мне работать. 

Катц прислонилась к кухонному столу спиной и сложила руки на груди. 

\- Улики против Чилтона были слишком очевидны. Мы _догадываемся_ , что Лектер убивал людей много лет. Но ничего не нашли во всем гребаном доме, а я умею искать очень тщательно. Мы не можем даже объявить его в уголовный розыск. Представь, кудряш, если Лектер войдет в эти двери, мы ничего не сможем ему сделать. 

\- Он не вернется. 

\- Почему ты так уверен? 

\- Он забрал с собой ножи. 

Катц проследила за его взглядом и увидела пустые щели в подставке. Они переглянулись. 

\- Не спрашивай. 

\- Слушай, реально выглядит как магия. 

\- Заткнись. 

Уилл заметил веселые морщинки в уголках ее раскосых глаз. Скорее всего, корейские корни. Второе поколение эмигрантов, судя по отсутствию акцента. Катц рассмеялась и покачала головой. 

\- Ладно, фокусник. Я отвечу на все твои вопросы, только чтобы Джек не услышал, иначе он меня прибьет. 

Уилл открыл было рот, как в комнату зашли еще двое, на этот раз в белых халатах, разговаривая на манер близнецов. 

\- Опа, Бев, поймали на горячем. 

\- Теперь не отвертишься. 

\- Она уже спросила про свою двоюродную бабушку из Сувона? 

\- Из Соннама, - поправила его Катц, закатив глаза. - Это мои коллеги, Прайс и Зеллер. 

Тот, что постарше, с седыми волосами, молча кивнул, а молодой, c легкой небритостью, помахал рукой. 

\- Они выглядят как пара придурков, но на самом деле они хорошие специалисты. 

\- А еще Зеллер тайно в меня влюблен, но мы справляемся с этим сугубо профессионально, - внезапно добавил Прайс. 

\- Тебя смутило только это? Какая вообще тайная любовь, если моя девушка в курсе? 

\- А-а. Так вот почему она позавчера весь вечер мне подмигивала. Я думал, у нее нервный тик. 

\- В том числе. Так что вы тут делаете? Прячетесь от страшного дяди Джека? 

\- Вообще-то я пыталась рассказать, кто такой Чесапикский Потрошитель, и почему мы думаем, что это Лектер, - терпению агента Катц можно было позавидовать. 

\- Так мы еще думаем? 

\- Конечно, это доктор Лектер. Ты видел Чилтона? Если бы я был его жертвой, то убился бы сам, выпрыгнув в окно. 

\- Это твое профессиональное мнение? Скучный до смерти? 

\- По-моему, отличная характеристика. 

\- Ладно, согласен. 

Они примирительно стукнулись кулаками, и Катц тяжело вздохнула. 

\- Если их не остановить, они могут продолжать вечно. Слушай сюда, Чесапикский Потрошитель убивал группой из трех. Перерезал горло или вообще расчленял. Все, что оставалось от тела, выставлял каким-нибудь жутким образом у всех на виду. 

\- Парень с цветами в животе, - влез Зеллер. 

\- Тот, что был возле церкви, по-моему, интереснее, - не согласился с ним Прайс. - Использовать его язык вместо закладки в библии - это надо еще додуматься. 

\- Интереснее? Я бы использовал другое слово в описаниях его убийств. 

\- Парни, хэй. Завязывайте. Потрошитель убивал в очень короткие сроки, а потом залегал на дно. Мог никого не трогать по восемнадцать месяцев. 

\- А если он просто не выставлял другие жертвы напоказ? - предположил Уилл. 

Все трое агентов уставились на него, будто вообще не знали, что он умел разговаривать. 

\- Мы не отрицаем такую возможность, но доказательств или связей никаких. Кроме того, он забирает у жертв органы. То, как аккуратно он это делает, говорит о медицинском опыте. И Чилтон, и Лектер в прошлом были хирургами. 

\- Скорее всего, продает органы на черный рынок. 

\- Скорее всего? Что, по-твоему, он еще может с ними делать? - спросил Зеллер. - Набивает ими холодильник к праздникам? 

Они вместе посмотрели на дверцу стального холодильника. Прайса передернуло. 

\- У меня на обед была куриная грудка, теперь я об этом пожалел, - он нахмурился и повернулся к Зеллеру. - А он может? 

Брайан понял его между строк. 

\- А ты у него спроси, он от тебя в двух шагах, вообще-то. 

\- Ты ведь можешь? - на этот раз он спросил у Уилла. 

\- Что? 

Прайс и Зеллер как по команде посмотрели на холодильник и замерли в ожидании. Еле слышно вздохнув, Уилл открыл ближайшую дверцу, явив пустые полки, освященные яркой лампой. 

\- Не знаю, человечина это или нет, но мяса и продуктов здесь было много. 

\- Доктор Лектер устраивал грандиозные ужины, - объяснила Катц. - Высший свет, сливки общества. 

\- Мне не нравится, к чему ты ведешь, - честно признался Зеллер. - Два каннибала на страну за три года - это уже слишком. Пора подумать о переезде куда-нибудь в Гватемалу. 

\- Только Хоббс не говори. 

\- Ну и низкого же ты мнения о моих манерах, Джим. Да я бы никогда. 

\- А кто вчера размахивал рукой жертвы как флагом? 

Пока они выясняли отношения, Катц подошла к Уиллу и вполголоса попросила: 

\- Джек может быть редким засранцем, сделай ему скидку, он недавно потерял жену. Если не захочешь говорить с ним, позвони мне или Хоббс. Я всегда на связи. 

\- У меня нет телефона. 

Беверли впервые уставилась на него, как на сумасшедшего, хотя за все время их разговора ни его вид, ни его странное поведение, ни его способности ее не смущали. 

\- В смысле нет? Как ты вообще живешь? 

\- Со стационарным. 

Катц переглянулась со коллегами, схватила его за плечо и потащила на улицу. 

\- Так, кудряш, ты едешь с нами. 

 

\- Поверить не могу, что остались люди, которые не слышали про Фейсбук! 

Услышав голос Брайана, Эбигейл выглянула из ванной как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Уилл прошел на улицу и сел в черную машину, выглядя не слишком счастливым. Катц и Прайс о чем-то возбужденно спорили на переднем сидении. 

\- Куда это они? 

\- Ты только не волнуйся. Они поехали ему за телефоном. - Зеллер вздохнул. - И почему вам, женщинам, вечно нравятся типы, похожие на бездомных щеночков? 

\- Материнский инстинкт, - она вытерла руки влажной салфеткой и пошла искать Кроуфорда. 

Эбигейл дала показания, рапорт был нужен только завтра, так что ей было пора возвращаться в академию. Занятия начнутся уже в десять, и неудавшееся покушение еще не повод их пропускать. Сегодня, как и вчера, Эбигейл будет сидеть за партой и слушать профессора Брёнера, будто ничего не случилось и никто не пытался выдавить из нее жизнь всего час назад. Она нашла Джека на заднем дворе, он смотрел перед собой пустыми глазами, держа руки в карманах и сгорбившись, как уставший старик. 

\- Сэр, если я не нужна, то я хотела бы уехать. 

\- Твой пистолет у тебя? 

\- Да, сэр. Оба. 

\- Не снимай кобуру, пока находишься рядом с Грэмом. И будь предельно осторожна. 

Эбигейл облизнула губы и кашлянула, сипота из горла никак не уходила. 

\- Извините, но неужели вы думаете, что он опасен? 

\- Он, может, и нет, а вот Лектер… Ты даже себе не представляешь, - Джек задумчиво провел ладонью по лбу. - Не уверен, что даже я представляю. Полгода назад Лектер спас мою жену, вытащив буквально с того света - наглоталась таблеток. До сих пор я думал, что это потому, что в нем оставалось что-то человеческое. Что он в какой-то мере уважал ее и действительно пытался помочь. А он просто меня наказал. 

\- Сэр… 

\- Он изучил меня, Хоббс. Он знал, что я буду бороться за Беллу до самого конца и все равно проиграю. Лектер _хотел видеть_ , как я проиграю. - Кроуфорд скривился, будто чужие пальцы только что залезли в его свежую рану. Возможно, так и случилось. - Грэм может быть сколь угодно хорошим парнем, но здесь на него влияет разум Лектера, а этот человек _обожает_ развлекаться за чужой счет. Заставь его найти доктора как можно быстрее и не разговаривай с ним на личные темы. Ты даже не заметишь, как он влезет тебе в голову. Грэму он уже влез, хотя его даже рядом нет, черт подери! 

\- Поняла, сэр. О Мириам Ласс все еще нет никаких вестей? 

Кроуфорд прикрыл глаза. 

\- Иди на занятия, Хоббс. 

 

Ее справочник по судебно-медицинской экспертизе авторства Абдуллы Фаттех с потрепанными страницами лежал раскрытым на коленях, пока она в десятый раз пыталась запомнить процедуры проверки доказательств. Самые скучные были по банковским ограблениям, изнасилованиям или автомобильным авариям. Целый список, который она должна знать наизусть. Экспертизу волокон, огнестрельного оружия, чернил и волос Эбигейл уже прочитала и теперь мучила главу о сохранении безопасности места преступления. 

Даже очерки об анонимных письмах были и то интереснее, тем более, что она сама уже проходила через все процедуры. Дважды. И дважды убила подозреваемых - сначала отца, теперь Франклина. Естественно, Эбигейл знала, как защитить место преступления от прохожих и журналистов. Кстати, о них. 

\- Давно не виделись, Эбигейл. 

Рыжая макушка закрыла от нее свет от окна. 

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Лаундс. 

\- Удивлена увидеть меня на территории кампуса? 

Она сразу узнала миниатюрную женщину в двубортном черно-белом пальто с копной вьющихся волос и огромными, внимательными глазами, хотя с их последней встречи прошло три года. 

\- Нет, - Эбигейл улыбнулась. - Я знала, что вы захотите со мной встретиться. Просто не ожидала, что так скоро. 

Фредди без приглашения села напротив, сложив сумочку на колени. В ней наверняка уже был включен диктофон. 

\- Бинт на шее, что-то случилось? 

\- Вы знаете, что случилось, - Эбигейл откинулась на стул и закинула ногу на ногу. - Иначе вас бы здесь не было. 

\- Разве тебе не хочется с кем-то поделиться? Рассказать свою версию событий? В прошлый раз мы отлично поладили, твоя книга была в топе продаж целый месяц. 

\- В прошлый раз я не работала на ФБР. Если мой начальник узнает, что я слила информацию, меня уволят. 

А еще в прошлый раз она хотела спасти себя и маму от родственников жертв и общественного порицания. Если бы не книга, ее до сих пор бы называли “Любимая дочь каннибала”. Фредди хитро улыбнулась. 

\- Все останется строго анонимно, ты меня знаешь. 

Эбигейл посмотрела на ее сумочку, и Лаундс достала диктофон и демонстративно выключила. Это было уже больше похоже на деловой разговор. 

\- Что именно вам надо? 

\- Я могу продать историю о героине, которая пытается загладить грехи отца. Идеальная учеба, лучшие оценки, - Эбигейл не нужно было спрашивать, откуда Фредди раскопала данные о ее успеваемости, та просто делала свою работу и делала ее хорошо. - Уже то, что тебя втянули на поле до окончания академии, говорит о многом. 

\- Но гораздо интереснее история о медиуме, которого привезли раскопать грязное белье Ганнибала Лектера. 

Фредди улыбнулась шире, оголив мелкие белые зубы. 

\- Я рада, что мы друг друга понимаем. 

\- Хотите знать, не водит ли он ФБР за нос? 

\- А он водит? 

Эбигейл стоило быть очень аккуратной. Одно неверное слово, и Фредди вывернет факты и против ФБР, и против нее самой так, что мало не покажется. Она наклонилась ближе, устроив локти на столе. 

\- А что, если у меня есть кое-что покруче медиума и героини? 

\- Например? 

\- Есть версия, что Чесапикский Потрошитель вовсе не Чилтон. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что это Лектер обвел всех вокруг пальца, а потом исчез? 

\- Я хочу сказать, что, будь у меня время, я бы попробовала уговорить кое-кого на полноценное интервью. 

Фредди сощурилась, подсчитывая риски в уме. Редакция “Татл Крайм” явно ждала скандального материала как можно скорее, и она могла им его дать, основываясь всего лишь на фактах прошлого Грэма и ее. Очаровательная парочка убийц, идущих по следу Потрошителя. 

\- Это будет зависеть от мистера Грэма и его таланта. 

Эбигейл отзеркалила ее улыбку. 

\- Насколько я помню, вы не склонны верить слухам, мисс Лаундс. Как насчет серии статей о людях с паранормальными способностями для затравки, пока он раскопает в доме что-нибудь стоящее, а потом я устрою вам встречу. Настоящий эксклюзив. 

Фредди сощурилась и отступила. 

\- Приятно иметь с вами дело, будущий агент Хоббс. До скорой встречи. 

\- Как знать, может вы и правы. 

Убрав диктофон в сумочку и кивнув на прощание, Лаундс вышла через стеклянные двери кафетерия. Эбигейл проводила ее задумчивым взглядом. 

 

Прошло два часа, и, вернувшись в дом и закрыв за собой дверь, Уилл чуть не рухнул от усталости прямо в фойе. Он уже и забыл, каково ему приходилось до лекарств. Мир за окном был создан для прикосновений: открой дверь, пожми руку, выбери товар, отдай кредитную карту, забери обратно и вернись в машину с коробкой, от которой теперь зависит твое общение с окружающими. Во всяком случае, телефоны были гораздо лучше писем. Умирающий от рака простаты почтальон - последнее, что ему сейчас хотелось видеть. 

Он снова вернулся в знакомый, холодный омут с осклизлой грязью на дне под названием “жизнь”. Здравствуйте, измождение, угнетение и нестабильный эмоциональный фон из-за обычной прогулки в центре. 

Что он только ни пробовал, чтобы приглушить шум и сбавить яркость видений, зачитываясь книгами и пытаясь найти ответы в прошлом. Он прочел работы Муди, Сайбома и Ролингса о людях, переживших клиническую смерть и теперь обладавших похожими способностями, однако теория не принесла никакой пользы. Он обратился к врачам и заперся на целых два года в психушке. Изоляция не помогла, образы от сумасшедших соседей пробивались сквозь стены, как гудок локомотива, раздающийся в два часа ночи из-под кровати. 

Затем он посвятил годы гневу. Это топливо горело с огоньком безумия, на нем он успел закончить полицейскую академию и отслужить сначала два года обычным патрульным, а затем еще три - детективом. Он пил. Очень много. Его идеальное досье на службе могло быть не таким уж идеальным, если бы ему не попался в начальники Ройс Салливан, который быстро нашел применение ему и его дару для собственного продвижения по службе. Кажется, после поимки “Сотни” его перевели в Нью-Йорк важной шишкой в департамент юстиции. 

Хотя, если вспомнить, в детстве было еще хуже. Они с отцом жили в бедняцком районе, где все про всех знали. “Мать-убийца, маленькое чудовище и трудяга-папаша” - можно было выбить на табличке прямо рядом с домом в Ирландском канале. “У Марты все в роду чокнутые, не зря ее семейка сбежала из Англии”. Слова, всего лишь слова, год за годом повторялись тихим шепотом за закрытыми дверями. Дети боялись Уилла, но он не чувствовал себя одиноким. У него уже был настоящий и самый лучший друг. Его отец. 

Эдди Грэм чинил лодочные моторы, смеялся открыто, грубовато и совершенно не знал, что такое манеры. Он считал, что его сын особенный. Не просто грязная голытьба, которой лишь бы пиво хлестать, сытно жрать да вдоволь трахаться. Уилл был умным мальчиком. Он читал книги, говорил незнакомые, иностранные слова и видел суть вещей. Когда Уилл касался отца, он видел, как тот представлял его сначала в университете, а затем в высшем обществе среди милых, сладкоречивых дам и элегантных мужчин. Мир красивых картин, музыки и зданий, куда Эдди был путь заказан. 

Уилл ничего из этого не добился, наоборот, корни ирландских рабочих однажды взяли верх, и он некоторое время работал руками, чиня моторы, как отец. Недолго, его видения мешали ему работать на постоянной основе, а в частных заказах репутация значила слишком много. 

Уилл коснулся ладонью стены, а затем и вовсе прижался щекой к дереву. Ну и что, что дом еще хранил остатки присутствия толпы агентов, основная нота все равно оставалась сильной, как басовый фон, к которому лишь стоило прислушаться. Дом закрыл от него все скрежещущие, назойливые, суетливые мысли города. 

Ближайший образ, который Уилл мог представить, думая о разуме доктора, походил на древний, каменный альков, где в потолке было выбито небольшое окошко, откуда проступало закатное солнце, и пустынный песок лился вниз длинной струей цвета жемчуга. Он не знал, почему альков и почему древний. Лектер был старше лет на пять от силы, но ощущение времени у него было странно расплывчато. 

Уилл двинулся вдоль стен и, пройдя мимо столовой, вскоре снова оказался в кухне. Это место его успокаивало. Басовый фон слышался отчетливее, как низкое и очень редкое биение сердца. Не включая свет, он сел под духовыми шкафами, поджал колени к подбородку и закрыл глаза. 

Он редко встречал людей, кроме отца, кого бы ему было приятно касаться. Чей ум не перескакивал режущим калейдоскопом и не поджаривал Уилла на раскаленных прутьях собственных разочарований и сиюминутных капризов. Алана точно была в этом невероятно большом списке из двух имен - от нее всегда веяло холодом, будто она была куском сухого льда в тридцатиградусную жару, а не живым человеком. Теперь Уилл мог записать туда и Эбигейл. С Лектером он еще не определился: его разум был похож на луковицу, чей каждый слой то вызывал омерзение, то захватывал дух. 

Мысли Уилла стали медленными и неуклюжими. Сухое тепло омывало его со спины, спрятав от уличного холода в уютный кокон. В этом коконе Уилл медленно, минута за минутой растворялся, пока от него не остались лишь легкие и нос. Он не чувствовал себя беспомощным или слепым, ему казалось, что вот сейчас он понимает мир гораздо четче, острее, чем, когда смотрел бесполезными глазами. Запахи не таились и не играли в двойное дно, как бессвязные нити слов. Запахи просто жили. 

Он чувствовал дом, дышал вместе с ним, был им. Закатное солнце нагрело западную стену, восточная охлаждалась после полуденного зноя, под крышами слуховых окон все еще не высохла вчерашняя роса. Уилл вдохнул полной грудью, ощутив запахи сада: влажные корневища, сладкие бутоны, покрытые пыльцой, терпкий аромат чая от листьев и поверх всего пронзительный, щекочущий дух скошенной травы с соседнего участка. Уилл наполнил себя ими, как кувшин из источника до самых краев, а затем медленно выдохнул. 

Он открыл глаза, когда понял, что во входную дверь кто-то настойчиво стучал уже довольно долгое время. 

\- ТЫ! - его встретил сиплый рык Эбигейл и скрюченные пальцы в паре дюймов от его горла, когда она ворвалась в дом и громко скинула пакеты на пол. - Почему ты так долго не отвечал? Ты хоть понимаешь, что я успела подумать?! 

Страх, беспокойство за его жизнь, облегчение и ярость пятнами расцвели на бледном лице. Он тут же захотел обнять ее или коснуться, хоть и знал, что не имеет права. Эбигейл ему не родня. Она просто стажер с временным пропуском ФБР, который истекает через неделю, и, если он ничего не придумает или не даст Кроуфорду что-нибудь существенное, очень скоро ее у Уилла заберут. 

\- Ты пришла. 

\- Конечно, я пришла, куда бы я делась?! - Эбигейл что-то уловила в его взгляде и спросила гораздо мягче: - Ты боялся, что я не приду? 

\- Учитывая, как я разговаривал с Джеком сегодня утром... 

\- Это же Джек. Его бы не назначили начальником целого отдела, если он бы не умел заставлять людей делать то, что ему нужно. Он просто тебя проверял. 

\- Тем не менее, я не имел права лезть в его горе. 

Эбигейл фыркнула, наконец, расслабившись. 

\- Ты его предупреждал. 

\- Люди не склонны верить мне на слово. 

\- Я верю. 

Уилл протянул руку и коснулся ее щеки тыльной стороной ладони. Ее кожа была мягкой, разгоряченной от гнева, и в ее голубые глаза отчего-то было так просто смотреть. У нее были веснушки; раньше считалось, что они появлялись за каждый грех, совершенный в жизни. Она не отпрянула, а лишь улыбнулась. 

\- Знаешь, люди могут подумать, что мы друг в друга влюблены. 

\- Люди также думают, что я псих. И что ты травмирована своим прошлым. 

Она склонила голову набок. 

\- А разве это не так? 

\- Не так, как они думают, - он опустил взгляд на сумки. - Что это? 

\- Эм-м... - Эбигейл заметно стушевалась и убрала выбившиеся со лба волосы. - Ты умеешь готовить? 

\- Не особенно, - Уилл вспомнил про ножи на кухне и добавил: - Но, кажется, у меня есть идея. Если ты, конечно, не против некоторых странностей. 

 

\- Ты сказал “некоторые странности”, но это просто пиздец. 

Уилл поднял голову от раковины, где мыл овощи. 

\- Что? 

\- Все это. Ты в фартуке, как ты двигаешься, будто точно знаешь, где и что лежит. Как это вообще работает? Обещаю не смеяться и не убегать в ужасе. Правда, расскажи мне. 

Стряхнув лишнюю воду, он вытер руки краем полотенца и выложил овощи в висящий на раковине коландер - металлическую емкость с расположенными на дне дырочками для того, чтобы капли стекали прямо в слив. 

\- Лектер знал, поэтому знаю и я. 

\- Вот так просто? И что, у тебя не наслаиваются тысячи видений в одно? Ты видишь Лектера прямо сейчас? Как он готовит? 

\- Это как сравнивать твое восприятие и трехлетнего ребенка, у которого не развилось еще объектно-ориентированное мышление. Вижу кочергу, но не знаю, что это и зачем. 

Эбигейл хмыкнула: 

\- В нашем случае, я - трехлетний ребенок. Ну спасибо, что хоть нож доверил. 

Уилл не понял повода обижаться на его аналогию. Вода в кастрюле вскипела, и он кинул гвоздику, черный перец, лавровый лист и тимьян к нарезанным Эбигейл луку и моркови, сразу же включив таймер на двадцать минут. Он действовал по наитию, не заглядывая в книгу или рецепт. 

\- Если не согласна, то опиши, что видишь. Потом сравним выводы. 

\- Ладно, готовься к поражению, Грэм, моя мама вообще-то повар. - Эбигейл запрыгнула на деревянный квадратный стол. - Так, что у нас тут, - она оглянулась, - г-образная кухня, островное строение, металлическая, износостойкая столешница, сделана под заказ. Техника... 

Она прищурилась и наклонилась ближе к встроенному в стену духовому шкафу. 

\- От Джи Е Монограм. Стоит целое состояние. 

\- Шесть тысяч долларов, - уточнил Уилл, доставая из винного шкафа бутылку белого сухого. Эти сорта были как раз для готовки, остальные - редкие, достойные смакования экземпляры хранились отдельно в темноте и сухости кладовки. 

\- Он больной? Это моя будущая месячная зарплата, при условии, что я не буду ни есть, ни пить и жить в коробке из под обуви. 

\- Холодильник - десять. 

\- Что-о? 

\- Каждый. 

\- Вот же богатый ублюдок, - она прикрыла рот ладонью, опасливо посмотрев на Уилла. - Извини. 

От бульона стал подниматься насыщенный, богатый аромат, и Уилл убавил огонь. Слава богу, больше черепа в кипятке не появлялись, и он надеялся, что больше их не увидит. Среди кастрюль, сотейников и сковородок он чувствовал себя в безопасности, вместе с пряными запахами вдыхая умиротворение и спокойствие. 

\- За что? Доктор Лектер нас не слышит. 

\- Ага, - Эбигейл смерила его взглядом, полным сомнения, - именно поэтому ты сейчас говоришь с европейским акцентом. 

Уилл замер, держа стакан вина над бурчащим бульоном, и несколько раз моргнул. Он вылил вино в кастрюлю, а сам приложился к бутылке прямо с горла. 

\- Воу-воу-воу! Эй, полегче, парень. Я не имела в виду, что это странно. Конечно, это странно. А еще жутко и пиздец как сбивает с толку, но ты же не можешь это контролировать. Ну же, Уилл, посмотри на меня. 

Боясь увидеть отвращение, он сглотнул и поднял взгляд от пола. 

\- Вот так лучше. И, кстати, когда ты на волне доктора, ты выглядишь офигенно уверенным в себе. Мне это нравится, - Эбигейл ободряюще улыбнулась. - И я думаю, тебе тоже это нравится. 

Уилл кивнул и неловко вернулся к готовке, будто сбившись с па в необычном кухонном танце. 

\- Прости, что прервал, продолжай. 

\- На чем мы остановились? Ах да, техника. Кофе-центром явно пользовались раз в пятилетку, Лектер, видимо, предпочитает френч-пресс или турку. 

Она вопросительно глянула в его сторону, и Уилл нехотя произнес: 

\- Ни то, ни другое. Он пользуется Габетом. 

\- Это что такое? 

\- Венская сифонная машина, - он открыл дверцу рядом с полкой книг, где прятался странный на вид механизм из колб, трубочек и набора небольших фарфоровых кружек на темном, элегантном подносе. 

Эбигейл нервно рассмеялась. 

\- Он варит кофе или амфетамин? 

\- По эффекту может сравниться со вторым. 

Увидев его выражение лица, она замахала руками. 

\- Нет-нет, не говори мне. 

\- Четыре тысячи долларов. 

\- Он что, из золота?! - Эбигейл открыла рот, пылая возмущением. 

\- Палладия. 

\- Я его ненавижу. Заранее. И завидую черной завистью. Тратить на обстановку столько денег… Меня бы жаба задушила. 

\- Дело не в деньгах, Эби. У тебя есть нечто куда более ценное. Семья, в которой ты выросла. Любовь, которой тебя окружали. Лектер не всегда был богат, в его жизни был период, когда вокруг было сплошное человеческое уродство. Я не могу увидеть детали, но эта кухня - единственное место, свободное для него от воспоминаний. 

Он разлил вино по бокалам, чтобы не ставить полупустую бутылку в шкаф, и отдал один Эбигейл. 

\- Лектер пережил что-то ужасное? 

\- Тяжело судить. Я вижу обрывки, а не целую картину, но да, в этом он похож на нас с тобой. Мы все выжившие. 

На кухне было даже легче дышать. Здесь не было ничего лишнего, как в других комнатах. Каждая вещь лежала на своем месте. Он слышал уже знакомый звон колокольчиков и смех от беззаботных, обнаженных купальщиц с картины за спиной. Призрачный папильон с ушами, как у мохнатой бабочки, весь: беленькая шерстка, изысканный подъем головы и арка пушистого хвоста - крутился под ногами и радостно лаял. Даже от рисунка Лектера с мальчиком, присевшим на камень, чтобы вытащить из ноги занозу, исходило усталое спокойствие. Мальчик долго шел в Капитолий, чтобы сообщить о близости врагов, и остановился лишь тогда, когда его миссия была исполнена. 

Лектер тоже прошел долгий путь, чтобы оказаться в уютных стенах своей кухни. Мальчик служил постоянным напоминанием, чего ему это стоило. Уилл выключил газовую плиту. 

\- Как думаешь, он бы выгнал нас из дома? - внезапно спросила Эбигейл, отставив пустой бокал. 

Хороший вопрос. Уилл выложил филе рыбы в кастрюлю-пароварку, куда уже залил готовый бульон, и поставил ее на сильный огонь. Зелень кружилась на дне как редкие водоросли на поверхности озера. 

\- Не думаю. 

\- Думаешь или знаешь? 

Немного помедлив, он коснулся груди там, где билось его сердце, и прислушался. Тепло расходовалось впустую, и одиночество походило на старую, но глубокую рану. Его ответ удивил его самого. 

\- Чувствую. 

 

В столовой царил полумрак, больше подходящий для склепа. Гигантский стол кто-то накрыл белой простыней, и Эбигейл сомневалась, что это сделал один из агентов. Но если у Лектера было время позаботиться о мебели, разве это не значило, что он действительно мог хладнокровно выбросить доктора Блум из окна? Стаскивая простыню и складывая ее, Эбигейл мысленно согласилась с Кроуфордом - для невиновного доктор Лектер вел себя слишком подозрительно. 

Вместо того, чтобы включить люстру, она длинными каминными спичками зажгла свечи. Вокруг стояли стулья на восемь персон, тени от резных спинок пересекали стол и окрашивали дерево черными, живыми узорами. Эбигейл открыла двери в сад, впустив в комнату закатное солнце, уличный воздух и шелест листвы высокого ореха, касающегося крыши. Послышались пронзительно высокие клавиши фортепиано, напомнившие Эбигейл капель и течение молодого ручейка, бьющегося о камни, - это Уилл включил музыку в гостиной. Прислушиваясь, Эбигейл несколько минут стояла в дверях сада и просто дышала полной грудью, шея все еще противно ныла от синяков. 

Она обернулась, когда услышала шаги. Уилл принес тарелки и поставил на стол друг напротив друга, и Эбигейл печально улыбнулась ему через комнату. 

\- Последний раз я ела с кем-то, когда отец был еще жив. 

\- Сожалею. 

\- Не надо, - она села следом за ним за стол, сложив руки домиком, словно собиралась молиться. - Вообще-то ужин был с человечиной. Скажи, ты от меня уловил это, когда кинулся на того парня? 

\- Не знаю. Не думаю. Я слышал детский голос, который кричал вместе с тобой, и все, о чем я тогда думал, как тебя спасти. Может, это от твоего отца, ведь он очень любил тебя, Эби. 

Любил. Она помнила его голос, как он готовил по утрам завтрак, напевая дурацкие песни. Как он переживал из-за того, что рано начал лысеть, хотя и не стеснялся этого, зачесывая волосы назад. Вскоре он хотел побриться налысо и отпустить небольшую бородку. 

Они с Уиллом ели молча, пока тихая музыка не задела что-то в Эбигейл, и она даже не почувствовала, как ресницы стали влажными. В горле собрался комок, и ее голос был не громче шепота. 

\- Я тоже. 

Уилл поднял голову, взглянув на нее с легким беспокойством. 

\- Я тоже его очень любила. 

От его нежного взгляда сдерживать слезы стало еще сложнее. Она зло усмехнулась. 

\- Все не так, как ты думаешь. На том обеде мы собирались есть печень девушки по имени Элис Николс. Я говорила с ней, она была очень милой и хотела стать ветеринаром. 

\- Я видел. А еще она была больна раком и скорее всего умерла бы в следующие пару месяцев. Или провела бы годы на химиотерапии, мучаясь от страшных болей. Я видел каждую из них, и не виню тебя в их смерти. Более того, я думаю, что ты сделала все правильно. Ты не смогла бы выжить рядом с ним, если бы не любила его в ответ. Эби, скажи, ты ведь убила отца не только потому, чтобы выжить? 

Эбигейл сглотнула. Когда ее привезли в больницу, психиатр без конца повторял, что она в безопасности и все закончилось. Они повторяли, что это Стокгольмский синдром, и все, что она чувствует - нормально. Чтобы врачи, наконец, отстали, Эбигейл, как Иуда, отреклась от отца, а затем еще раз и еще. Она думала, что если достаточно долго притворяться, ее прекратят спрашивать. 

Чудовище укладывало ее в постель и читало в детстве сказки. Монстр забирал со школы, возил на курсы по рисованию, а когда ей взбрело в голову, что она будет отличным рок музыкантом и ей нужна барабанная установка, стоически терпел громыхание в подвале. Когда их собака Дейзи стала мучиться из-за отказа почек, они вместе отвезли ее в ветеринарную службу и смотрели, как ее усыпляли. Маньяк, который держал в страхе всю Миннесоту, отвез их с друзьями в Диснейленд на ее шестнадцатилетие и всю дорогу носил уши Микки Мауса. Монстр, чья кровь и плоть до сих пор являются частью ее. 

Эбигейл кивнула, не доверяя голосу. 

\- Покажи мне. 

Уилл протянул руку, она схватилась за его прохладные пальцы, и некоторое время они сидели, слушая музыку и уличный ветер.

В тот день они вместе готовили оленину в охотничьем домике. Отец приоделся, в костюме он был настоящий красавец. Бритые щеки, празднично накрытый стол. Кто ж знал, что это был их прощальный вечер. Он вложил нож ей в ладонь, и она убила его. Перерезала ему горло одним неровным взмахом и не попала за это в тюрьму. Более того, в газетах ее назвали героиней, но чем ее убийство отличалось от его убийств? Чем? Кто решил, что она поступила правильно? Общество? Мораль? В гробу она видала и то, и другое. 

\- Это несправедливо, - злые слезы душили ее и мешали говорить, - это ведь из-за меня, да? Если бы я не родилась, он бы не убил всех этих людей. 

\- Эби. 

Она попыталась вырвать ладонь, но Уилл сжал ее руку крепче. 

\- Почему я не могу его ненавидеть? Почему ему надо было убивать, чтобы показать свою любовь? Почему мы не могли просто уехать куда-нибудь далеко-далеко и жить, черт возьми, спокойно? Почему он не мог любить меня как обычные отцы?! 

\- Я не могу говорить за него, но ты его дитя, Эби. Для детей одобрение их родителей - самая важная часть их собственного выживания. Можно сказать, с философский точки зрения мы с детства в Стокгольмском синдроме. - Он перевел взгляд на улицу, подул прохладный вечерний ветерок. - Когда я жил в Новом Орлеане, отец старался не касаться меня даже мельком. Я был совсем еще ребенком и не понимал, почему остальным детям позволено обнимать своих родителей, а мне нет. Я злился, орал, устраивал сцены, и только потом узнал, что он тем самым защищал меня от своих воспоминаний о маме. И о том, какое у нее было лицо, когда она держала меня под водой. 

Эбигейл уставилась на него, широко распахнув глаза. Уилл выглядел задумчивым, лишь его побелевшие пальцы выдавали его напряжение. 

\- Несмотря на все, что она пыталась со мной сделать, я любил ее всем сердцем, а она была счастлива, что убивает меня. И отец знал, что если я увижу это слишком рано, то просто пойду и повешусь, чтобы ее порадовать. Мы, люди, так устроены, что хотим видеть своих любимых счастливыми. Разве это странно? 

\- Меня без конца допрашивали все, кому не лень. Знаешь, каково раз за разом повторять, какое он чудовище? По телевизору, для интервью, в ток-шоу, одна женщина даже написала об этом целую книгу. С моей помощью. Я чувствую себя предателем. 

Она помнила, как ненавидела себя, как могла бы ненавидеть заклятого врага, который сломал ей жизнь. Но разве не так? Ведь никто не держал ее руку, когда она перерезала папе горло. Никто не слышал ее рыдания в лесу, пока ехала полиция. Никто не понял, что на самом деле тогда произошло. Уилл единственный, кому Эбигейл смогла довериться после стольких лет, и она была благодарна за то, что он сейчас был рядом. 

\- Ты не… - Уилл словно сбился с мысли и внезапно спросил: - Ты знаешь, кто такая Юдифь? 

\- Нет. Из какого-то мифа про Геракла? 

\- Скорее ее история относится к ортодоксальному иудаизму. Родной город Юдифь осадили ассирийцы, которые уничтожали целые цивилизации на своем пути. Молодая вдова надела самое красивое платье и пошла в лагерь врагов. Там она привлекла внимание полководца Олоферна, три дня жила в его лагере, а затем на пиру, когда он напился и уснул, отрубила ему голову. 

Уилл рассеянно потер переносицу. 

\- Глубоко в сердце ты винишь людей, которые забрали его у тебя. Устои. Традиции. Общество, которое бы не приняло его любовь. Забавно, что я только что видел тебя в образе той самой Юдифь с головой Джека Кроуфорда на подносе. 

\- “Забавно” не то слово, которое бы я использовала. - Эбигейл высвободила руку, и он посмотрел на свою ладонь, будто только что понял, что она у него есть. 

\- Ты собираешься убить Кроуфорда? 

\- В данный момент это было бы не самым разумным решением, не так ли? 

Уилл не выглядел пораженным своим открытием. Сказал ли он про Юдифь под влиянием Лектера или потому, что сама Эби сбивала его компас, она не знала, а Уилл решил не делиться своими мыслями. Может, оно к лучшему. 

\- Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло. Давай сменим тему. 

Они вернулись к еде, и Эбигейл, уже немного успокоившись, пожала плечами. 

\- Тебе не за что извиняться. Ты же не можешь выключить свои видения. Тут, скорее, я должна просить прощения, что втянула тебя в свое прошлое. 

\- Эби, я шесть лет провел в эмоциональном анабиозе, который выбрал абсолютно сознательно, и, как ты понимаешь, не потому, что каждый день купался в радости и счастье. Твое прошлое, кроме страха, полно любви и привязанности к отцу - не самый худший вариант, учитывая обстоятельства. 

\- Жаль, что ты не можешь просто взять и по щелчку пальцев увидеть, как Лектер обстряпывал свои дела и куда дел пропавшие органы. 

\- Могу. Мне просто надо найти орудие смерти. Это самый быстрый вариант. 

Эбигейл замерла с вилкой у рта, вдруг разом потеряв аппетит. 

\- Твои видения связаны с тем, что ты чувствуешь, - поняла она. - Поэтому ты отказался от лекарств. Но это же рискованно, я видела, как ты его копируешь, сам того не понимая. А вдруг ты действительно захочешь убить? - она откинулась на спинку стула, переваривая новый расклад, ее глаза теперь были полностью сухие. - Доктор Блум знает, не так ли? И Кроуфорд тоже. 

Она вспомнила его слова про сердце бури, и, наконец, ее осенило. 

\- Господи, а меня подослали, чтобы помочь тебе настроиться на волну Лектера, потому что я тоже убийца. Вот же блядь, - она на секунду прикрыла глаза и, встав из-за стола, вышла из комнаты, даже не обернувшись, когда Уилл ее окликнул. 

Чертово ФБР с его сексизмом. Чертова Алана Блум, которая решила, что ее месть Лектеру стоит того, чтобы рискнуть здоровьем их обоих. Чертов Джек Кроуфорд, который точно знал, на кого и когда надавить, чтобы добиться наилучшего результата. Чертов Уилл Грэм, добрый, замечательный и очень одинокий, он понял все с самого начала и все же остался, потому что Эбигейл его попросила. 

Жизнь не собиралась оставлять ее в покое, снова окунув в полное дерьмо. 

Найдя туалет на первом этаже, она остудила горящее лицо водой из-под крана и сразу почувствовала себя лучше. Эбигейл взглянула на отражение. 

\- Сраный сукин сын. 

О нет, больше она не обольщалась насчет Джека. Тем хуже, что теперь он удостоверился в способностях Уилла и слезет с него, только получив Потрошителя за решетку. Эбигейл была уверена, что даже расклад, где погибнут оба, Уилл и Лектер, Кроуфорда вполне устроит - лишь бы убрать серийного маньяка с улиц. Или она ошибается? Учитывая выражение его лица, когда она спросила про Мириам Ласс, дело Потрошителя стало для Джека личным. Да, ей было жаль его жену, но, черт подери, это не дает ему право распоряжаться жизнями окружающих, как пешками в шахматной партии. 

И пока что Джек явно проигрывал с разгромным счетом: он потерял Ласс, доктор Блум прошлась по лезвию, а единственный из психиатров, кто еще мог быть нейтральной стороной, то есть Чилтон, - в бегах. 

Нет, она не оставит Уилла на съедение журналистам и Кроуфорду. Не в этой жизни. Эбигейл вытерлась полотенцем и вернулась в столовую, захватив по пути с кухни еще одну бутылку белого. Трезвой она отсюда не выйдет. 

 

\- В свете новых событий у меня предложение. 

Уилл поднял голову от тарелки, с которой не съел ни кусочка с момента ухода Эбигейл из комнаты. 

\- Какое? 

\- Давай напьемся. 

\- Чужим вином? 

Обойдя стол, она разлила его по бокалам и вернулась на место. 

\- Ой, ты разве видишь того, кто против? 

Уилл ничего не ответил и осторожно взялся за край бокала, чтобы не нагреть напиток. Совиньон Блан, сделанное в Новой Зеландии. Обычно белые вина хорошо сочетались с рыбой, однако Эбигейл не знала, что, кроме крепости и сухости, они подразделялись на нейтральные, травянистые, ореховые и ароматные. Совиньон относился к травянистым и имел прохладный, бодро-кисловатый вкус. Уилл сглотнул выступившую слюну, точно помня, что сам никогда не был фанатом вин, а это вообще не пробовал. 

\- Что такое? Ты видишь доктора Лектера? 

Уилл сделал большой глоток, и Эбигейл ободряюще улыбнулась. Подумаешь, призрак, когда призраки могли причинить вред? Зато Уилл мог безнаказанно за ним следить. 

\- Да. 

\- Он один? 

\- Да. 

Эбигейл посмотрела вокруг, явно пытаясь представить Лектера за столом в одиночестве. 

\- И что он делает? Хотя, чего я спрашиваю, конечно, ест. 

Бросив взгляд украдкой, Уилл спрятал лицо за бокалом, зная, что звук ножа по тарелке слышал только он. 

\- Да ладно тебе, скажи, что у него там. 

\- Фрикасе с грибами, тимьяном, розмарином и панчеттой. 

Выглядело, на самом деле, потрясающе: Лектер фигурно украсил блюдо веточками зелени и белым соусом по краю тарелки - от больших идеально круглых капель до совсем маленьких, словно парад планет. Эбигейл озадаченно скривилась и залпом выпила половину бокала. 

\- Что такое фрикасе? Звучит по-французски. 

\- Обжаренное мясо с приправами. 

\- Почему нельзя было назвать это просто жареным мясом? 

\- Потому что по рецепту оно готовится немного иначе. Он поджог мясо с бренди. Технология называется “фламбе”. 

\- Скажи еще, что он сидит при полном параде. - Она обновила их бокалы, и Уилл промолчал, безопасно уставившись на стол перед собой. - Даже для меня это жутко. Сидеть в собственной гостиной, в… В чем он там ходит? 

\- Костюм-тройка. 

\- В костюме-тро... - до нее дошло, что он только что сказал, и она поперхнулась. - Отлично. А я в общаге ем хлопья с молоком в футболке и тапочках с зайцами в кровати возле ноутбука. 

Смеясь, она изобразила возмущенное “о”, которое могло последовать за ее признанием, и Уилл хмыкнул в бокал, все еще напряженный от чужого присутствия. Ему хотелось сказать, что костюм Лектера выглядел не таким уж… классическим. С первого взгляда - может быть. Как и его дом, который смотрелся вполне уютно и стильно, темно-синий жилет Ганнибала с атласным, металлическим блеском плотно облегал фигуру. С ним перекликался нагрудный платок и не к месту дерзкие жаккардовые цветы на галстуке - как яркая окраска ядовитого животного. 

\- Я не помню, что ел в последний раз до полуфабрикатов, - неловко признался он. 

Эбигейл повернулась в сторону и отвесила шутливый полупоклон. 

\- Должна признаться, доктор Лектер, вы ужасно на нас влияете. Посмотрите, едим нормальную еду, пьем ваше вино, Джек бы не одобрил. 

Уилл замер, не сводя с Ганнибала взгляда, но тот лишь прожевал очередной кусочек мяса, смотря куда-то в конец стола и пребывая в благожелательном и умиротворенном настроении. 

\- Знаешь, меня кое-что в нем смущает. 

От вина ее щеки зарделись, а глаза заблестели. 

\- Всего лишь кое-что? 

\- Заткнись, умник, я пытаюсь думать логически. Смотри. Представим, что я - это он. Я отучилась на медицинском хер знает сколько лет. 

\- Семь. 

\- Пиздец. - Эбигейл расслабленно облокотилась на стол. - Я приехала в Штаты и работаю хирургом. Я сменила профессию на психиатра и лечу богатеньких идиотов от депрессии. У меня офигенный дом. У меня офигенная жизнь. У меня состояние не как у арабского шейха, конечно, но работать мне уже не обязательно. У меня нет детей. У меня нет постоянного партнера. 

\- Когда убиваешь людей, даже друзей заводить опасно. 

\- Именно, - она пьяно махнула стаканом в сторону Лектера, который продолжал есть как ни в чем не бывало, смакуя темно-красное вино. - Я маньяк, люблю эпоху Ренессанса, у меня претенциозный вкус. На выходных я утопил студента из Принстона, разрезал на мелкие куски, упаковал в коробку и похоронил. Необычное хобби, не так ли? 

\- Я бы сказал, уникальное, - Уилл снова кинул осторожный взгляд на Ганнибала, тот еле заметно улыбался. 

\- Уникальное, да, - подхватила Эбигейл. - Я вся уникальная. Я умная, образованная, я консультирую ФБР по другим преступникам и даже по своим собственным убийствам. Я выхожу сухой из воды, что бы ни происходило, и даже сам агент Кроуфорд ужинал за моим столом. 

Словно действительно думая о чем-то подобном, Лектер осмотрел крохотную помидорку черри, насаженную на зубья вилки, и приподнял уголок рта. 

\- Но внезапно все изменилось: я жертвую своим покоем и соблазняю доктора… в смысле Алану. Я становлюсь одним из подозреваемых. ФБР находят два трупа в доме Чилтона, он пускается в бега, а я, вместо того, чтобы залечь на дно и переждать, убиваю снова. Меня навещает Мириам Ласс, а затем и Алана. Первую я, скорее всего, убила, вторую отправила в окно без единого объяснения. 

Заглянув на дно пустого бокала, Эбигейл вздохнула. 

\- Не понимаю. Он либо потерял остатки разума и осторожность, либо это западня. Какие еще варианты? 

\- Лектер годами и с невероятным успехом притворялся обычным человеком только благодаря рациональному уму и холодному сердцу. Его решения не связаны с эмоциями, глупо предполагать, что в этот раз было иначе. ФБР может находиться в этом доме только по одной причине. 

\- Какой? 

\- Потому что он этого хочет. 

Эбигейл указала на воздух пальцем. 

\- Вот! Вопрос - зачем? Зачем бросать личину, которая полностью устраивала? У меня ощущение, что мы не видим полной картины. Что он знает что-то такое, чего не знаем мы. Что стало отправной точкой? 

\- Или кто, - предположил Уилл, почувствовав странный укол беспокойства. 

\- Или кто, - согласилась Эбигейл. - Ответ на этот вопрос может подсказать, где найти Лектера. 

\- Ты хочешь до него добраться? 

\- А ты нет? - она удивленно приподняла брови. - Как только ФБР его схватит, для тебя все кончится, и ты сможешь вернуться к своей прежней жизни. 

Ну да, конечно. Уилл раздраженно потер переносицу и отставил бокал с вином, к вискам подступила головная боль. Его голос прозвучал резче, чем он предполагал: 

\- Во-первых, если кто-то когда-то и найдет место, где прячется Лектер, то только потому, что сам Лектер этого захочет. Во-вторых, я бы не назвал это жизнью. До прошлого месяца меня держали в санатории закрытого типа под названием Вулф Треп, в двух часах езды до любого города. 

\- Санаторий закрытого типа? 

\- Добровольная изоляция под надзором. 

\- Как будто ты собираешься туда вернуться. - Когда он никак не отреагировал, улыбка Эбигейл погасла, и ее лицо вытянулось. - Ты шутишь? 

\- Я не способен к обычной жизни… 

\- Что значит, ты не способен? Кто тебе это сказал?! - она возмущенно привстала, но Уилл ее остановил, подняв руку. 

\- Успокойся, Эби. Это не тебе решать. Мое состояние будет только ухудшаться. Ты знаешь меня всего три дня, и ты не видела, во что я могу превратиться, - он подумал и добавил: - Во что я превращусь. Вопрос только во времени. 

Она удивленно на него уставилась, открыв рот и потеряв дар речи. 

\- Уилл! 

\- Спасибо, что провела со мной этот день и разделила ужин. 

\- Уилл, не глупи. 

\- Я вызову тебе такси, а завтра, пожалуйста, не приезжай. Я отдам записи через агента Катц. 

\- Уилл, твою мать! 

Они вместе встали из-за стола, и, прежде чем он успел достать телефон, Эбигейл решительно обошла стол и прижалась к нему в крепком объятии. На него мгновенно обрушилась целая буря из леденящего душу страха, отчаяния и чего-то настолько огромного, что ему на секунду стало нечем дышать. Мимолетная похоть от Аланы не шла с этим чувством ни в какое сравнение.

После отца он ни разу не чувствовал хотя бы крупицы любви, а сейчас, казалось, он близок к остановке сердца: ее любовь снесла его, как пятиметровая волна от океанического тайфуна. Он втянул ртом воздух, задыхаясь. 

Его заполнили мечты о том, что она больше не одна. Радость от дружеского взгляда, застенчивые фантазии об отцовской нежности, боль, много боли и одиночества. Она хотела выехать с Уиллом за город и провести время на природе. Познакомить его с мамой и показать фотографии отца. Привести его на могилу. Быть ему другом и помогать во всем. Эбигейл не отдавала себе отчет, но Уилл знал - она приняла его. В тот миг, когда он заступился за нее, а его рот обагрился чужой кровью, он стал частью стаи. Частью тепла, искренности и семейных уз. Даже если он убьет, даже если его мысли будут темнее самой темной ночи, она будет в этой комнате вместе с ним. 

Она не была слабой, она просто потеряла вожака, с которым охотилась. Ее сила и решительность звенели как клинок. Она собиралась отстаивать его - сломанного, отвергнутого - перед всем миром. Она думала о том, что если завтра приедет, и он не пустит ее на порог, то она выломает дверь. Она была больна, одинока и вымотана. Она годами притворялась нормальной, а теперь рассыпалась у него в руках от усталости. Оглушенный эмоциями, Уилл обнял ее в ответ: одной рукой за плечи, а другой ласково погладил по голове, боясь спугнуть. 

 

На улице уже стемнело, зажглись фонари и поднялся холодный ветер, когда он посадил Эбигейл на такси и вернулся в дом. Голова слегка кружилась, но не из-за вина. У него было ощущение, что крепость вокруг его разума только что пережила сильное землетрясение: осыпались целые башни, местами выпали кирпичи и пошли серьезные трещины в крепких стенах. Уилл только не знал, была ли это действительно крепость или добровольная тюрьма, в которую он посадил себя сам. 

Он убрал посуду со стола и опустил в раковину, где стоял высокий смеситель с выдвижной, очень удобной душевой лейкой. Уилл помыл тарелки за пару минут. Одного ножа не хватало, и он вернулся в столовую - наверное, тот упал на пол, когда Эбигейл резко встала из-за стола последний раз и, стоило ему коснуться серебряной ручки, как все изменилось. 

Словно из черно-белого кино он попал в цветную картинку: уютно потрескивал камин, а дверь в сад была закрыта, чтобы не выпускать тепло из комнаты. Свет свечей не отражался в стекле из-за опущенных до половины тканевых штор. Пока они висели рулонами, он их даже не заметил. Чудесно пахло миртом от искусно окрашенной перегородки между кухней и столовой: зеленые крошечные листики располагались в незаметных углублениях строгими линиями. К освежающему запаху примешивался стойкий аромат мяса, кружащий голову. 

Уилл жадно потянул носом воздух. Даже рыбу сегодня он готовил скорее как робот, запрограммированный на определенные действия, не ощущая ни благоухания специй, ни чувствуя серьезного голода, но это… Он снова вдохнул, во рту выступила слюна, пробуждая чудовищный по своему размаху аппетит. 

На столе вместо их с Эбигейл скромной трапезы красовалось плоское блюдо с фруктами, цветами и перьями в какой-то фантасмагорической композиции: птичьи черепа перемежались с зеленью и ягодами бузины и можжевельника. Стол сервировали на две персоны по всем правилам, но одна тарелка осталась девственно чистой. О том, что ужин вообще состоялся, говорил полупустой графин с красным вином и его багровый след на дне одного из бокалов. 

Уилл обернулся и вдруг оказался в шаге от Ганнибала Лектера. Его сердце пропустило удар. К его ужасу, тот безошибочно смотрел на него в упор. Уилл сделал шаг в сторону, и доктор проследил за его движением и вежливо улыбнулся. 

Не может быть. В комнате же больше никого нет. 

\- Могу я вам помочь? - вежливо спросил Лектер. 

\- Что? 

\- Я спросил, могу ли я вам помочь. 

\- Вы меня видите? 

\- Да. 

\- И слышите?! 

\- Более чем. 

На секунду Уилл потерял дар речи. 

\- Но как? 

Он протянул руку и она прошла сквозь грудь Лектера, словно доктор был голограммой из научно-фантастического фильма. 

\- Полагаю, так же, как вы видите меня, - осторожно произнес Ганнибал, приподняв двумя пальцами нож, полного близнеца того, который Уилл держал в руке. - Недавно я заметил ваше присутствие в доме, думаю, что это связано с консультированием ФБР, но не был до конца уверен. Ганнибал Лектер, доктор медицины. 

Уилл молча сделал шаг назад. Затем еще, пока между ними не оказалось достаточно места, и желание немедленно сбежать из дома поутихло. Вот теперь он знал, что чувствовала Алиса, первый раз заговорив с кроликом. 

\- Уилл Грэм. 

\- Очень приятно, мистер Грэм. Руку, к сожалению, я вам пожать не в силах. Раз уж мы оба живем под одной крышей, могу я внести предложение? Обращаться к вам по фамилии мне кажется немного неуместным, так что, может быть, Уильям? 

\- Уилл. Я предпочитаю по имени, - он облизнул пересохшие губы. - Ничего не понимаю. Я окончательно сошел с ума? 

\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь. Я бы даже сказал, что для обстоятельств нашей встречи, вы удивительно здраво мыслите. Поверьте, я психиатр, я знаю, о чем говорю. - Лектер склонил голову с явным любопытством. - Уилл, не хотелось бы вас обидеть, но не вы думали о том, что кроме вас существуют еще люди с похожими способностями? 

\- Вы видите будущее? 

\- Я предпочитаю “вариативное развитие событий”. 

\- И какие у нас варианты? 

Ничего не ответив, Лектер улыбнулся, напомнив одну из каменных статуй средневековья. В ушах появился знакомый шелест песка, и голова Уилла стала раскалываться от двойного зрения. 

\- Никогда не видел Реймского ангела, почему я подумал о нем? 

\- Я видел. Когда жил во Франции. Скромно стоит на самом высоком постаменте Реймского Собора в углу среди святых и апостолов. Единственная в своем роде статуя с улыбающимся ангелом. Уникальная, - с последним словом улыбка Лектера стала шире. - Могу я поинтересоваться, вы считываете мои знания непроизвольно или намеренно? 

\- Я... 

В ужасе от того, что сделал, Уилл выпустил нож из рук. Под легкий звон Лектер исчез, а он вернулся в настоящее, где только два пятна от свечей освещали огромную комнату. 

Уилл сделал глубоких вдох, его руки дрожали, пока он доставал из кармана телефон. Эбигейл, скорее всего, еще на пути в общежитие, и ему стоило оставить ее в покое на некоторое время. Небольшой перерыв пойдет ей только на пользу. Это, а также отсутствие звонков с его стороны в десятом часу вечера. 

Позвонить Катц? И что он скажет? Я сошел с ума, мои видения начали со мной разговаривать? Или еще хуже, ваш подозреваемый доктор Лектер мог видеть будущее. Боже… 

Уилл осознал последнюю мысль, похолодев. Где бы он ни скрывался, Лектер мог видеть будущее до сих пор. Если он заявит это Кроуфорду, его снова упекут в психушку. Кто ему поверит? Он сам-то верит? Ему ведь не показалось? После недолгого замешательства он присел и снова взял нож. Словно снятая пластинка с паузы, комната заиграла красками и запахами. 

\- Рад, что вы решили продолжить беседу, - голос Лектера раздался во главе стола, где он собирал посуду на небольшой поднос. Пока Уилл отсутствовал, доктор успел снять пиджак и расслабить галстук. 

\- Все еще пытаюсь понять, как это работает, - он поднялся во весь рост, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

\- Понимаю ваше замешательство. 

\- Как вы остаетесь таким спокойным? 

Лектер пожал плечами, не отрываясь от уборки. 

\- А разве есть причины беспокоиться? Для меня будущее, в котором вы, Уилл, находитесь в моем доме - лишь возможность, а не роковое предназначение. Вы слышали о Сибиллах? 

\- Пророчицы из античной культуры, предрекающие бедствия? 

\- Не только бедствия. Люди, обладающие знанием о будущем, рождались издревле. О них писали еще в Ветхом завете. Пророки Исайя, Иеремия, Даниил и Иезикиель. 

\- Моисей и Иисус. 

\- В том числе, - с виду Лектера нисколько не смущало, что Уилл перехватывал его мысли прямо на ходу. - Они породили целые движения пророков. Пророки Ислама, их насчитывают сейчас больше тридцати. 

\- И половина дурила народ бреднями сивой кобылы. 

Ганнибал поднял на него темные глаза, нисколько не оскорбленный, что его прервали. 

\- Склонность к мистификациям у нас в крови, Уилл. Люди верят в то, во что хотят верить, трудно обвинять их в простом желании объяснить свое бытие. Однако я хотел сказать другое. В масштабе мировой истории мои способности довольно заурядны. 

Либо доктор был излишне скромным, либо его планка “чуда” висела где-то в заоблачных далях. Уилл ставил на второе. 

\- Не согласен. Вы видите будущее и можете изменить его. Это невероятно. 

\- Вы думаете, что никогда не встречали никого похожего? 

\- Никогда. 

\- Разве? - озадаченно спросил Ганнибал, беря в руки поднос. - Порой у меня возникают трудности в ориентации, какое именно время будущего я вижу. Думаю, вам это знакомо. Что ж, тем интереснее получится наша дружба. 

\- Дружба? Что? - Уилл хмыкнул. - Я здесь, чтобы найти против вас улики, доктор Лектер. ФБР подозревает, что вы Чесапикский Потрошитель. 

Ганнибала новость не впечатлила, его лицо осталось удивительно спокойным. 

\- А у вас есть доказательства? 

\- Рано или поздно я их найду. 

\- Если бы вы хотели удостовериться в моей вине, вы могли попросить Джека позволить вам взглянуть на тело любой из жертв Потрошителя. С вашими способностями, Уилл, ответ достался бы вам через секунды. Вы этого не сделали. Предполагаю, потому что моя вина для вас не играет никакой роли. 

\- На что вы намекаете? 

\- Давно вы разговаривали с человеком, который действительно мог вас понять, Уилл? 

\- Человек? В данный момент я разговариваю с воздухом. 

\- Нас разделяет время, однако, как мы оба знаем, это расстояние несущественно. Моя компания может пойти вам на пользу. 

\- Может? 

\- В одном из будущих, которые я вижу, прогресс очевиден. 

\- А вы самоуверенны, доктор Лектер. 

Ганнибал поравнялся с Уиллом, держа поднос с грязной посудой, как танцор. Его лицо все еще ничего не выражало. Фшух, сш-ш-ш, щелк, щелк. Его глаза, темные, блестящие в мягком вечернем свете столовой скользнули по Уиллу, как легкое прикосновение. 

\- Уилл, - тихо произнес он, - я вижу будущее, где ваш потенциал может раскрыться самым удивительным образом. По-моему, вполне достаточная причина вести себя самоуверенно, не находите? С другой стороны, решение полностью за вами. Однако, боюсь, наш разговор придется отложить на некоторое время, прошу меня простить, уборка ждет. 

Ганнибал зашел за перегородку и растворился в воздухе, забрав с собой и свет, и запахи, и жизнь из каменных стен. Словно выставленный за дверь, Уилл остался один.


	2. Chapter 2

В полной, кромешной темноте гремели звуки хора и барабанов, отдаваясь где-то в груди, наваливаясь, как огромная, неудержимая лавина. Бум. Его сотрясало от каждого удара и сносило течением. Бум. Резко в сторону. Бум. В круговорот. Голоса пели вдалеке, над головой, зовя его и направляя - маленького, крошечного перед невидимой и невиданной мощью. Эта сила могла сотрясти города одной рукой и даровать прощение другой, жизни для нее были лишь ковром с тысячью хрупких нитей, и ножницы щелкали, как метроном, отмеряя чью-то судьбу. Щелк. 

Он падал, его падение было вечно, земли не существовало, ни опоры, ни тверди - одна бескрайняя тьма. В одиночестве, в своих мыслях, не зная, как он выглядит, не зная, кто он и где, слабый и беззащитный. Голоса звали его, указывали ему путь, путь такой простой: соединись с тьмой, стань не просто ее частью, а единым целым. Освободись от оков, тянущих вниз, в бездну, отринь свои границы, открой клетку и узнай, кто ты. 

Вознесись. Прикоснись. Обрети. 

Он потянулся к темноте, и его падение ускорилось. Голоса затихли, и он закричал, чувствуя, как клетка вокруг сужается все сильнее, зажимая все его существо, убивая его. Но вместо смерти он выжил, его затопила боль, оставив лишь сломанное “я”, которое не могло даже мыслить - верещащее, знающее только страх, голод и отчаяние. 

\- Франклин, все в порядке, дышите. 

Уилл открыл глаза в чужом теле, тяжелом, неподъемном. Он вспотел и задыхался, как от одышки. Пальцы, толстые и неуклюжие, держали платок, которым Уилл вытирал пот, сопли и слезы. Кожу саднило, он натер щеки платком до красноты. 

\- Простите, доктор Лектер. Мне очень жаль, - вылетело у него изо рта. 

\- Тебе не за что извиняться. Я сам был непростительно беспечен. 

Он поднял голову и увидел, что Лектер сидит на деревянном стуле, связанный веревкой: кто-то снял с него носки и ботинки, чтобы веревки плотнее сжимали кожу. Не для боли, узлы не впивались в кожу. Завершающая двойная петля между запястьями и лодыжками купировала любое движение. 

Лектер медленно опустил голову к одному плечу, а затем к другому, разминая. Удар пришелся в районе затылка и до сих пор напоминал о себе, явно принося доктору ощутимые неудобства. 

\- Я не думал, что он поймет мои слова буквально. Шутка, он улыбался, как будто шутил, когда говорил, что хочет убить вас. Что вы предали его, сообщив о нем в ФБР. Он уже не раз говорил, что вырвет мне горло, а жир использует для смазки струн. 

Уилл находился в подвале дома, похожего на мастерскую. В углу стояла кадка с водой, где вымачивались блестящие от влаги бледно-розовые щупальца. Кишки. Пахло свежим деревом - на столе неподалеку лежали цельные бруски клена и ели, отшлифованные и готовые переродиться в скрипку. Листогибочный станок, похожий на гильотину, доска с инструментами. Молоток, долото и дрель лежали на стуле, будто мастер недавно отвлекся от своего дела и вот-вот вернется к работе. Завитки опилок на полу. Банки с диоксидом серы на полках, чтобы обработать будущие струны. Кто-то здесь готовился сделать самый лучший инструмент, считая, что Ганнибал Лектер послужит для него как нельзя кстати. 

\- Но я не сообщал. Хотя следовало, - спокойствию Ганнибала можно было только позавидовать. 

Уилл и завидовал, точнее, тот, в чьем теле он сидел. Франклин хотел признания, внимания, одобрения так отчаянно, как младенец тянется губками к молоку матери. 

\- Нет, не сообщали, - согласился Уилл, слабо улыбаясь. - Это сделал я. 

\- Вы соврали Тобиасу. 

\- Да. 

С потаенным страхом Уилл ждал реакции доктора, пока тот что-то мысленно прикидывал. 

\- Вы хотели быть моим другом, но когда поняли, что эта возможность под запретом, решили стать мной. Это ваш способ выживания: найти самого большого тигра в окружении и мимикрировать под него, чтобы зверь увидел в вас себя, и ему было бы сложнее причинить вам боль. Так ведь, Франклин? 

\- Я много думал о том, что вы сказали. О различиях между мной и Тобиасом. Я понял, что он никогда не увидит во мне друга и все мои старания напрасны. Но вы, доктор Лектер, вы совсем другое дело. 

\- Неужели? 

\- Вы меня знаете куда лучше Тобиаса. Я просто должен был доказать, на что способен. С вами. С вашей помощью. На что мы будем способны вместе. 

\- Становление величия. И вы манипулировали Тобиасом, чтобы он поставил меня в безвыходное положение. Чтобы я принял вашу дружбу, - задумчиво, даже медитативно подытожил Ганнибал, распутывая клубок из мотивов и желаний. - Франклин, вы понимаете, что следом за мной он убьет и вас? 

Уилл знал, но для него риск того стоил. Если все получится, он больше никогда не будет один. Никакой ноющей боли, никаких пустых комнат, вместо одной тарелки и одной кружки и тишины - теплый, дружеский ужин, смех и признание. Сопричастие. Разделенные на двоих мысли, дополненные и бесконечно эволюционирующие. Уилл кивнул, опасливо посмотрев вверх. Когда Тобиас вернется, все будет кончено. 

\- Вы разочарованы во мне? - его кольнул страх. А вдруг он ошибся? Вдруг доктор Лектер такой же? 

\- Нет, Франклин. Я в вас не разочарован. Скорее приятно удивлен. 

\- Вы врете? 

\- Нисколько. Мое положение не мешает мне оценить ваш ход с точки зрения тактики. Вы сделали все правильно. Я вами горжусь. 

Его слова прозвучали для Уилла как бальзам для измученной души. И все же праздновать победу было еще рано. Он грустно улыбнулся. 

\- Вы хорошо меня знаете, доктор Лектер. И знаете, что я хочу услышать. Ничто не мешает вам соврать во имя собственной жизни. 

\- Не мешает, однако я не вру. Я действительно беспокоился за вас, Франклин, и ваше психическое здоровье. По этой причине мне пришлось передать ваше лечение другому доктору. Я понял, что использовал вас в своих целях. Абсолютно непрофессиональное и неэтичное поведение для психиатра. 

\- Использовали? Как? 

Казалось, Ганнибал полон раскаяния и сожаления. 

\- Вы были суррогатом друга. Мне было приятно ваше внимание, мое эго питалось им незаслуженно. Я пестовал в себе мысль, что в любой момент могу завести столько друзей, сколько захочу. Что я - не вы, Франклин, хотя именно ваш путь ожидает меня у самых дверей - дружба без взаимности. 

Лектер нахмурился, но вскоре его лицо разгладилось. 

\- Франклин, вы знаете, какова природа взаимности? 

Потерявшись в плавном, тягучем голосе, он отрицательно покачал головой, внимая каждому слову доктора. 

\- Многие ошибочно полагают, что взаимность идентична понятию равенства. Это не так. Привлеченные схожестью интересов или внешностью, мы делаем первый шаг. Мы становимся “дающим”. Мы предлагаем выслушать страхи, горести и заботы, мы предлагаем свое время и свои ресурсы. Весы переполняются в одну сторону, и мы начинаем ждать, какое решение примет человек, которого мы избрали, - Лектер сделал паузу, словно подумал о ком-то конкретно. - Если человек принимает ответственность, если принимает наши дары, то вскоре начнет давать в ответ, выравнивая весы обратно. Взаимность - не иначе как сделка, чья расплата растянута до бесконечности. Согласны со мной? 

Уилл нервно кивнул, его губы пересохли. 

\- Да, доктор. 

\- Однако за вами долг, Франклин. Не передо мной. Вы как-то сказали мне, что хотели бы спасти Тобиаса от него самого. Он не остановится сам, вы должны помочь ему. 

\- Как? 

\- Вы знаете, как. 

\- Я все-таки должен был сдать его полиции? 

В глазах доктора на секунду мелькнуло истончающееся терпение. 

\- Прежде чем полиция сюда приедет, мы с вами будем мертвы. Кроме того, разве вы хотите обречь его на годы заключения в психиатрической больнице? Он не послушает вас, так что вам нужно убить Тобиаса и подарить ему покой. Это ваш долг друга. 

Как по волшебству внутри Уилла все встало на свои места. Как жаждущий, впервые испивший воду из источника, его накрыло благостное ощущение покоя и восторга. Все было так просто. 

\- Да. Да, конечно. Вы правы. - Франклин взял со стола долото, тонкое, как карандаш, с лезвием скальпеля. - Вы хотите, чтобы я убил его здесь или наверху? 

\- У вас мощное телосложение и преимущество в весе, однако Тобиас быстрее. Встаньте за дверью, и, когда он спустится, цельтесь в шею. Лезвие выньте сразу, чтобы открылось кровотечение. Крепко держите рукоятку. 

Уилл вытер вспотевшую ладонь о штанину и спрятался в тени двери. Самое время. Наверху зазвучали тихие шаги, похожие на поступь большой кошки. 

\- А я не должен вас развязать? - шепотом спросил Уилл. 

\- Нет, Франклин. Это знак моего доверия. 

Когда показалась тонкая, почти лебединая темная шея над воротником пиджака и коротко бритый затылок, он вонзил нож. Обернувшись, Тобиас стал хватать открытым ртом воздух, белки глаз покраснели, губы стали синеватыми. Внезапно вместо Тобиаса оказалась его мать, и Уилл в ужасе отпустил рукоять и сделал шаг назад. 

Откуда она здесь? Ее просто не могло здесь быть! Марта с криком подбитой птицы бросилась на него, вытянув вперед скрюченные пальцы. Они вместе упали на пол, борясь не на жизнь, а на смерть. За ее спиной доктор Лектер выглядел, как Юлий Цезарь в черных тенях, смотрящий на двух гладиаторов. Уилл перевел взгляд на маму, и она смотрела него со страхом, будто это он был чем-то жутким и страшным. 

\- Я освобожу тебя, - произнесла она одними губами. 

Марта впилась ему в шею, и он закричал. 

 

Проснувшись весь в поту и задыхаясь, Уилл несколько секунд смотрел в потолок. Он так давно не видел сны про маму, наверное, с тех пор, как умер отец. Во всем теле поселилась слабость, словно его кости были сделаны из трясущегося желе. Уже привычно болела голова - эта боль без лекарств скоро из приступов станет постоянной, и тогда Уилл и вовсе начнет спать урывками, и организм будет выключаться сам от недосыпа и усталости. Ничего нового. 

Он сполз на ковер, мышцы сводило тремором. Стянув футболку через голову, Уилл нашел сухой край и вытер лицо и шею от испарины. В комнате было холодно, но этот холод отрезвлял. 

\- Я бы посоветовал вам чашку горячего чая на валериане и перечной мяте. 

В кресле в метре от Уилла оказался Ганнибал, читающий книгу. Он был одет по-домашнему: в халате поверх полосатой пижамы, с чуть растрепанными волосами после душа. Мягкий свет настольного абажура падал наискось на книгу в его руках. 

\- Господи, только этого не хватало, - Уилл потер лицо ладонями. - Мы же не касаемся одного и того же предмета. 

Лектер многозначительно посмотрел на ковер и свои босые ноги. Теплые тапочки стояли рядом. 

\- Я разжег камин. Вы чувствуете тепло? 

Уилл посмотрел на камин, и, погружаясь в видение глубже, заметил первые искры. Теплый, сухой воздух окутал его, прогоняя липкий кошмар, и он протянул руки к каминной решетке, греясь. 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Прошу прощения, что наблюдал за вашим сном некоторое время. Я не посмел вас разбудить. Временами я вижу, как вы ходите по дому, но не вмешиваюсь, потому что считаю, что очень важно уважать личные границы, когда живешь с кем-то на одной территории. 

\- Полагаю, что так, - пожал плечами Уилл, радуясь возможности отвлечься разговором. - Я не особо социален, все эти вещи даются мне с трудом. Я никогда не жил с кем-то, кроме отца, так что прошу прощения за неудобства. Я отвратительный сосед. Наверняка издаю много шума. 

\- Подозреваю, вас мучили кошмары, - сказал Лектер, будто, по его мнению, это все объясняло. - Мы не контролируем наше подсознание, так что извинения излишни. Думаю, это не последний раз, так что прошу, не будем проводить в расшаркиваниях полночи каждый день. Давайте договоримся: я не буду извиняться за то, что вижу, а вы - за свои сны и некоторую громкость. 

Уилл хмыкнул. 

\- Договорились. Я разбудил вас? 

\- Нет. Я решил почитать перед сном, когда увидел, что вы спите на диване. Могу я спросить? Я понимаю, почему вы избегаете моей спальни - за что вам, кстати, большое спасибо, но на втором этаже есть вполне удобная гостевая комната. Почему бы вам ею не воспользоваться? С моего на то разрешения, если вас это смущало до сих пор. 

\- Я плохо сплю на новых местах. 

\- Уверяю вас, там никто не спал. 

\- Откуда вы знаете, что мне это мешает? 

\- Вы сами рассказали мне, - он закрыл книгу, и Уилл заметил название на форзаце большими буквами “Итальянская поэзия со времен Второй Мировой Войны под редакцией Паоло Черчи”. - Точнее, расскажете к концу этого вечера. Я же говорил, что мы с вами подружимся. 

Непроизвольно Уилл растянул губы в подобии ухмылки, и Ганнибал с небольшой задержкой повторил движение за ним. С Лектером удивительно легко было говорить. Может, из-за того, что память Франклина об их доверительных отношениях все еще была свежа, а может, потому что с доктором не было нужды постоянно следить за тем, что говоришь и какие знаки транслируешь в ответ. Все реакции были разрешены, все эмоции - освобождены от запрета. 

\- Что еще я вам расскажу? 

Лектер закинул ногу на ногу и сложил руки на коленях в замок. 

\- А что бы вы хотели? 

Будто на приеме у врача. Уиллу стало стыдно, и он ответил резче, чем хотел: 

\- Это что, работа на дом, доктор? Вы всегда берете полуголых мужчин на свой ковер, чтобы поговорить об их проблемах? 

\- Я строго разделяю профессиональное и личное, Уилл. Скоро вы об этом узнаете, когда степень доверия между нами возрастет. Я предлагаю выслушать вас, как мог бы выслушать друг - без осуждения или ненужных советов. Кроме того, ваша нагота не приносит мне никакого дискомфорта. Вы в прекрасной форме, ваше тело приятно эстетически. 

Уилл вспыхнул до корней волос, стянул с дивана полотенце и накрылся им, зная, что похож на жертву природной стихии, у которой унесло дом. 

\- Если вы думаете, что ваша доброта помешает мне найти улики для ФБР, вы глубоко ошибаетесь. Я тоже не смешиваю профессиональное и личное. 

\- Все в ваших силах, Уилл. Я и не подумаю вас останавливать, - его благожелательный тон сменился любопытством. - Что вам снилось? 

\- А разве вы уже не знаете? 

\- Вы избегаете ответа во всех вариантах, которые мне доступны. 

\- Если знаете, что я не отвечу, зачем спрашивать? 

\- Врожденное упрямство. А еще тот факт, что, даже обладая даром предвидения, я не всегда могу предсказать, что случится на самом деле. Я вижу потенциал, способы решения проблемы и последствия, однако выбор людей вне моего влияния. Ваша свобода воли все еще ваша, Уилл. 

\- Я видел Франклина, - следя за реакцией Лектера в теплом свете камина, Уилл добавил: - И вас. А также, какую роль вы сыграли в смерти Тобиаса Баджа. 

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. 

\- Ах да, Франклин. Боюсь, в этой истории мне категорически нечем хвалиться. Я подвел его. Стоило направить его к другому врачу раньше, чем его фиксация на мне приняла такой печальный оборот. Как я уже говорил, жизнь всегда находит, чем меня удивить. 

\- Вчера Франклин пришел сюда и напал на меня и агента ФБР. Из законченного невротика вы превратили его в убийцу. Это, по-вашему, называется “подвел”? 

\- Франклин далеко не убийца. Он нестабилен, закомплексован, не уверен в себе и постоянно в поисках идеала для подражания. Вероятно, вы не видели окончания нашей встречи, потому что в итоге Баджа убил не он, а я. К моему счастью, Франклин взял на себя вину, а я помог ему спрятаться от властей. 

\- Почему же тогда он пришел сюда? 

Лектер поднял брови, будто сам был удивлен. 

\- Даже я не всесилен и не могу сказать, что с ним случилось за то время, что нас разделяет, и что привело его ко мне домой. Более того, я до сих пор не знаю, что заставило меня самого покинуть Балтимор. Но мне очень интересно узнать. 

\- Должно быть, у вас были серьезные причины. 

Взгляд Ганнибала ощутимо потяжелел. 

\- Должно быть. 

\- Доктор Лектер, это вы Чесапикский Потрошитель? 

Тот слегка улыбнулся, в уголках глаз появились морщинки. 

\- Доверие - обоюдоострый меч, Уилл. Расскажите, что вам приснилось, и я отвечу на ваш вопрос. Если, конечно, вы не предпочтете съездить в морг. 

Уилл не хотел сделки на воспоминания и точно не собирался звонить Кроуфорду, поэтому поднялся и пошел в сторону лестницы. 

\- Спокойной ночи, доктор. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Уилл, - сказал Ганнибал ему в спину, вернувшись к чтению. 

 

Стирка не отвлекала от тяжелых дум. Сидя в прачечной кампуса и рассматривая, как белье крутится в барабане, Эбигейл пыталась вспомнить, почему после юриспруденции пошла именно в академию ФБР. 

Когда агенты ворвались в ее жизнь и разнесли ее дом по кусочку, она поклялась, что это был последний раз, когда ее личное счастье и счастье ее близких будет зависеть от людей в костюмах. Что больше никто не будет охотиться на нее. Для этого ей нужна была поддержка - если уж не семьи, точнее, того, что от нее осталось, то хотя бы властей. 

В ФБР можно было попасть только с высшим образованием, что резко сокращало ее варианты. Уголовное право Эбигейл защитила с отличием, но не потому, что учеба давалась ей легко, а потому, что у нее была цель. Если она собиралась жить в обществе, которое привело ее отца к мысли о самоубийстве, то она должна была знать его правила. Правила выживания. Отец научил ее этому. 

Чтобы поймать добычу, ты должна знать, чем и где она живет, чем дышит и о чем думает. Как работает ее мозг. Чего боится. И подобраться настолько близко и незаметно, насколько позволит ветер. 

Эбигейл понадобилось два года, чтобы узнать, кто такой Джек Кроуфорд, и, узнав его, она непроизвольно прониклась к нему уважением. Отец бы назвал его сильным и гордым зверем, если бы приехал вместе с ней на его семинар. Последние годы подкосили Джека, особенно смерть жены. Наверное, поэтому он подпустил Эбигейл к делу. Если бы он был в хорошей форме, Кроуфорд не позволил бы ей даже закончить первый год, уж в этом она могла быть уверена. Порой он смотрел на нее с сомнением - интуиция подсказывала ему, что что-то не так, но вот что конкретно, он все еще не понимал. 

Выгрузив белье в корзину, она пошла к лифту, когда зазвонил ее сотовый. Неизвестный номер. 

\- Хоббс. 

\- Привет. 

Она узнала голос Уилла, и в груди сразу потеплело. Перехватив корзину с бельем подмышку, Эбигейл нажала кнопку лифта и удобнее устроила трубку возле уха. 

\- Привет. Ты в порядке? Лектер больше не появлялся? 

\- Насчет этого... Я кое-что должен тебе рассказать, но только лично. У тебя сегодня есть занятия? 

Ей не понравился его тон, Уилл был напряжен и, судя по всему, что-то все-таки произошло. 

\- Не-а, полный выходной. Могу заехать через час-полтора. 

\- Да, спасибо. И еще. Ты не могла бы меня свозить в одно место? 

\- Решил выбраться из дома с привидениями? Конечно, о чем речь. Куда поедем? 

\- В питомник рядом с Реистерстауном. Путь неблизкий, надеюсь, это не проблема? 

Двери открылись на седьмом этаже в узком коридоре, и она вернулась в комнату, которую делила с еще двумя студентками академии. До Реистерстауна час езды, если дорога будет пустой. По-хорошему, ей бы писать исследование для Брёнера, но, честно говоря, ей уже было глубоко наплевать, если она получит у него незачет. Ради Уилла она могла пожертвовать гораздо большим. 

\- Нет, жди, я скоро приеду. 

 

\- Какие миленькие мордашки! 

Собаки хлынули из калитки, как ручей пушистого счастья. Любопытные мокрые носы, кучерявая и прямая шерсть, всевозможных размеров: от совсем крошек до гордых профилей выше колена. Если с Эбигейл они еще лизали руки, покусывали пальцы и бегали из стороны в сторону под ногами, обнюхивая, то с Уиллом они вели себя скромнее. Один из псов с трехцветной окраской сразу же устремился к нему, и, будто строгий, но добрый учитель, Уилл склонился к животному и почесал загривок. 

\- Привет, Уинстон. 

Пес облизнул нос, вильнув хвостом, и сел рядом. 

\- Стая, это Эби. Эби, это стая. 

Улыбнувшись, Эбигейл погладила ближайшую спинку болонки, которая все не могла допрыгнуть до ее руки, чтобы поластиться. У нее даже глаз не было видно из-за шерстяной челки. 

\- Ты так сказал, будто я тоже прибившаяся собака. 

Уилл едва улыбнулся уголком рта. 

\- Они моя семья. Все, что у меня есть. 

\- Это твои? Все? 

\- Да, я завел их до того, как... - подумав о чем-то неприятном, Уилл в последний момент изменил ответ и присел на корточки. - Когда переехал в Балтимор. Кому сладких косточек? 

Уилл выдал каждой собаке по сладости из зоо-магазина, и Эбигейл ухмыльнулась. 

\- Как людей трогать, так ни-ни, а как пушистых собачек, так ты первый. 

Он выглядел счастливым и спокойным, касаясь их лап, морд и черных носов. Уилл не дергался, не отводил взгляда, даже его поза была полностью расслаблена. 

\- С животными мне всегда было легче найти общий язык. Они не лгут, не завидуют, не пытаются унизить просто потому, что ты отличаешься. Я вижу и ощущаю, как они счастливы каждое мгновение. Смотри, это Рокси, - он погладил черно-белую колли со свалявшейся шерстью. - Я нашел ее первой, на парковке возле полицейской академии. Она съела велосипедную цепь. 

\- Рокси повезло, что она тебя встретила. 

Уилл пожал плечами. Для него это было естественно - прийти на помощь нуждающемуся. Он мог наплевать на себя, на свое здоровье, но не на тех, кто попал в беду, наверное, поэтому и пошел в полицию. И даже оказавшись на обочине жизни, куда его спихнуло общество, Уилл все еще пытался защитить людей в этот раз от себя самого. Эбигейл хотелось сказать, что люди не нуждаются в защите. Им нужен урок. 

\- О чем ты хотел поговорить? 

Уилл поднял на нее встревоженный взгляд, будто помолодев лет на десять из-за своей беззащитности. 

\- Лектер мог услышать. 

\- У него прослушка в доме? 

\- Нет. 

\- Он вернулся?! - испугалась Эбигейл. 

\- Нет-нет-нет, все не так, как ты думаешь, - Уилл покачал головой и, поднявшись с колен, спрятал руки в карманах джинсов. - Не знаю, хуже это или лучше - он такой же как я, только наоборот. Я вижу прошлое, где он все еще в доме. А он видит меня с тех пор, как я пришел, чтобы его ловить. Думаю, Ганнибал даже слышал наш разговор прошлым вечером, просто не хотел показаться грубым. 

Эбигейл заметила, как Уилл назвал доктора по имени, будто они были уже хорошо и давно знакомы, но не сказала об этом вслух. 

\- Ты уверен? 

\- Я знаю, что звучит как бред сумасшедшего. Да. - Уилл несколько раз коротко кивнул. - Да, я уверен. Он разговаривал со мной. 

\- Знаешь, я вообще-то изучала физику, и там не было ни слова про временные парадоксы. В смысле, какого черта? Если Лектер знает, что мы будем его искать, на черта он заварил всю эту кашу? 

\- Тот Ганнибал, с которым говорил я, тоже не знает. По крайней мере, утверждает, что не знает. Хотя, учитывая его прошлое, верить на слово ему нельзя. 

\- Только я подумала, что меня уже ничем нельзя удивить, как мы наталкиваемся на еще одного парня со сверхспособностями. Вы что, в одном обществе супергероев состоите? Я, между прочим, с детства мечтала о полетах. Не знаешь, где раздают? 

Уилл нахмурился. 

\- Думаю, он, как и я, пережил в детстве потрясение. Оно изменило его восприятие, открыв дверь, которая должна быть заперта. От него исходит постоянный звук течения времени, будто, настраиваясь на его волну, я настраиваюсь на все будущее, которое не случилось, случится и случается в данный момент. 

\- Я ничего не поняла, кроме того, что Лектер опаснее, чем мы предполагали ранее. Ты звонил Кроуфорду? 

\- Сомневаюсь, что именно я должен сообщить ему эту новость. Он потребует доказательств, а у меня их нет. 

\- Пока что. 

Он еще раз кивнул, как вдруг зазвонил ее телефон. Эбигейл взглянула на экран и пробормотала: 

\- Помяни черта… Хоббс, слушаю. 

\- Это Джек Кроуфорд. Где ты сейчас? 

\- Э-эм, в Реистерстауне? - неуверенно ответила она. 

\- Одна? 

\- С мистером Грэмом, он попросил меня завезти его в пито… 

\- Отлично, - Кроуфорду было плевать, из-за чего они выехали из дома Лектера, пока они делали то, что он говорил. - Вези его на север по 140 шоссе до моста через залив и налево в Роаринг Ран Парк. Как можно скорее. Поняла, Хоббс? 

Эбигейл хотелось напомнить ему, что вообще-то у нее выходной, и, если он хочет, чтобы Уилл сотрудничал с ним, Джеку придется его попросить лично, а не использовать ее, однако снова решила промолчать. 

\- Да, сэр. Будем через полчаса. Как я вас найду? 

\- Один из агентов будет ждать вас у проселочной дороги и приведет вас к месту преступления. 

Не прощаясь, Кроуфорд отключился, будто ее повиновение было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Он всегда так делал: сначала приходил, как стеснительный гость, затем, если ты позволял - не важно ради чего, карьеры или дружбы - он пользовался тобой, как инструментом. Кухонной лопаткой, например. Джек не был плохим человеком, просто слишком эффективным, а значит, рассматривал людей в первую очередь именно с этой точки зрения. Насколько они полезны для него. 

С другой стороны, случилось явно что-то из ряда вон, раз уж он решил привлечь Уилла к реальной работе в поле. Что-то, что сбило с толку всех его агентов, включая группу Прайса. 

\- Джек хочет, чтобы ты на кое-что взглянул. 

Уилл словно потух, и вес внешнего мира словно лег на его плечи. 

\- Хорошо. 

\- Ты можешь отказаться, - напомнила Эбигейл, надеясь, что он так и сделает для собственного же блага. 

\- Нет, все в порядке. Я могу взглянуть. - Он позвал собак обратно в большой вольер, и они послушно потрусили следом. - Чем раньше справимся, тем раньше вернемся домой. 

Эбигейл открыла было рот, чтобы напомнить, что это не их дом, а Лектера, но вдруг кое-что поняла. Для Уилла в этих двух понятиях сейчас не было никакой разницы. 

Они молча сели в машину. Судя по всему, Уилл собирался сидеть так до самого места преступления, все больше погружаясь в меланхолию. Эбигейл казалось, что он наказывал сам себя за то мгновение счастья, что позволил сегодня - в компании ее и собак. Это было нечестно. 

\- Знаешь, всегда хотела завести собаку, но в общежитии нам не разрешают домашних животных. 

Он помедлил, возвращаясь в реальность из своих мрачных грез. 

\- В Вулф Треп тоже. Мне пришлось отдать их в питомник сразу после того, как меня выписали из больницы. Я бы оставил их там насовсем, но персонал жалуется на Уинстона. 

\- Он же прелесть. 

\- Эта прелесть умудрилась сделать подкоп под бетонный забор. Он сбегал из питомника уже шесть раз. Убегает, а затем скрывается в лесопосадке неподалеку, ожидая, пока я приеду. 

\- О-о, - протянула Эбигейл, растрогавшись. - Он любит тебя. 

\- Ему было бы лучше в нормальной семье, - тихо произнес Уилл, отвернувшись к окну. - Я подобрал его последним, уже когда охотился за “Сотней”, и он здорово помог мне. Во время расследования было непросто. 

\- Я считаю, и, спорю на сотню баксов, Уинстон со мной согласится, что ты вполне достойный для него хозяин, - она наставила на Уилла палец, не отрываясь от дороги. - И не смей, блядь, смотреть на меня этим своим жалобным взглядом. Да, я так считаю. Ты отличный парень, и если кто-то не согласен, то может катиться к чертям. 

\- Ты не знаешь, что думает Уинстон, - Уилл слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Нет. Но его поступки говорят сами за себя. 

\- У тебя заговор с моей собакой? 

\- Именно. Кстати, думаю, я могла бы забрать Уинстона после выпускных экзаменов. Как тебе идея? 

\- Где ты будешь его держать? 

\- Мы с мамой продали дом, чтобы оплатить мой колледж, и взяли ей квартиру в пригороде Ричмонда, где ее никто не знает. У меня остался отцовский охотничий домик, думаю, поживу там, пока не присмотрю что-нибудь. Там два этажа и сумасшедшая коллекция оленьих рогов. Бьюсь об заклад, коллекционеры их с руками оторвут за хорошие деньги. - Она бросила на Уилла осторожный взгляд. - Хочешь, как-нибудь покажу? 

\- Да. 

Эбигейл была противна сама мысль, что Уилл после дела вернется в психушку где-то в глуши, поэтому со вчерашнего дня у нее зрел коварный план пригласить его пожить в отцовском домике вместе с ней. Насрать, если кто-то подумает, что они встречаются, главное, что она и Уилл знают, что это не так. Их связывало нечто большее. Куда лучше отношений, и что нужно было им обоим. 

\- Вот и здорово. Тебе там понравится. 

А если нет, она всегда могла продать дом и купить новый специально для них двоих. И семерых собак. 

 

Возле съезда на проселочную дорогу стоял молодой парень в темно-синей куртке ФБР. Судя по зеленоватому цвету лица и кислому запаху, проникшему в салон, когда Уилл опустил пассажирское стекло, агента недавно вывернуло в ближайших кустах. 

\- Два километра по прямой, затем направо до ограничительных лент. Не волнуйтесь, не пропустите, - странно заявил он, опасливо косясь на Эбигейл. - Вид не для слабонервных. 

Уилл заметил, как она, еле удержавшись от закатывания глаз, поблагодарила агента и направила машину по узкой дороге. Ближе к берегу среди поредевших деревьев он увидел участок, огороженный желтой лентой и полным кордоном из грузовиков, фургонов и полицейских машин. Все держались от центра участка подальше, как лучи диаграммы, будто стой они к месту убийства ближе, могли бы вызвать самого дьявола. 

Они с Эбигейл переглянулись и вышли из машины. О них уже предупредили, так что полицейские у ограждения их даже не окликнули, когда они прошли под лентой и приблизились к Кроуфорду. Он стоял, сложив руки на груди, будто изваяние из черного монолита. 

\- Что у нас? - спросила Эбигейл, стараясь вести себя профессионально. 

\- Это я у вас хочу спросить, - он обернулся вполоборота, а затем кивнул прямо перед собой. 

Первым Уилла привлек запах меди, знакомый до омерзения еще со службы в полиции. Он обошел Кроуфорда и окинул взглядом небольшой участок леса. Погода наградила Балтимор теплой неделей, и снег сошел в городе довольно быстро, здесь же в тени таяли черные, грязные проплешины и гниющие листья. Навскидку он насчитал троих человек, устроивших пикник на природе - по количеству оторванных рук, ног и намотанным на кусты внутренностям. Одна женщина и двое мужчин. Их покрывало лоскутами висело на деревьях, вещи раскиданы вокруг: термос возле верхней половины молодого парня в клетчатой рубашке, бутылка пива в луже крови, голова женщины насажена на ветку дерева, как финальный штрих безумной, яростной вакханалии. 

\- Господи, на них напал медведь? - спросила Эбигейл, прикрывая ладонью рот и стараясь не приглядываться к особо живописным кускам. 

\- Дикий волк. Дикий медведь. Пума? Судя по следам от зубов, здесь собрались все хищники из близлежащих лесов, - пожал плечами Прайс, осматривая неровный срез женской руки. 

Зеллер замерял следы от когтей на дереве неподалеку. 

\- Где ты видел зверя, который способен прокусить человеку череп? 

\- А кто? Я, что ли? Мой стоматолог говорит, что скоро и с орехами придется попрощаться, если продолжу увиливать от его приемов. 

\- Не волнуйся, когда станешь совсем беззубым, можешь прийти ко мне. Буду делать тебе пюре и смузи. Здесь, кстати, для животных пир горой, а не съедено ни кусочка. Будь это хоть стая, сбежавшая из цирка, они бы сожрали половину улик. А в идеале - обглодали бы до костей и прикопали бы до следующего вечера. 

\- Кто-то натаскал зверей убивать? - Кроуфорд искал подозреваемого, и его мало волновали подробности, только выводы. - Мы ищем психопата-дрессировщика? 

\- Необязательно. Я видел в передаче, как женщина подняла машину двумя руками. Пределы наших возможностей еще не полностью известны. 

\- Это пределы твоей фантазии неизвестны. Даже самый большой медведь не смог бы сломать берцовую кость с первого укуса, - фыркнул Прайс. - Я бы поставил на пневматический насос. 

\- Так это зверь или человек? 

\- А это вы у него спросите, - Зеллер кивнул в сторону Уилла, который с опаской гулял между останков и желтых номерков с уликами. 

Кроуфорд красноречиво посмотрел на Эбигейл, будто сказав “ты тут вообще для чего, работай давай”, и она тут же спросила: 

\- Уилл, ты что-нибудь видишь? 

Запах крови кружил ему голову, как вино на пустой желудок. Он огляделся, избегая смотреть любому из присутствующих в глаза - их отвращение и любопытство лишь собьют его с толку. 

Присев на корточки, он запустил пальцы в листву и сжал в кулак влажную землю. Ощущение почвы его успокаивало. Всеобъемлющая сила без желаний, предпочтений, эмоций, с единственной целью - жить несмотря ни на что. Бесчисленный сонм растений, червей, жуков в постоянном движении, в тяжелом гуле, под закатом и рассветом, от зимы до весны, от сна к пробуждению и снова по кругу. Циклы природы. Не хватало только знакомого шелеста на заднем фоне, чтобы совпадение с Ганнибалом вышло полным. 

Будь у него выбор, Уилл остался бы жить в лесу навсегда. Рыбалка по выходным, тихие вечера на веранде, запах мокрой земли по утрам, прогулки с собаками, разговоры с Эби... Уилл тряхнул головой. 

Его привезли не за этим. 

Где-то рядом неуловимо притаилось воспоминание, как старый след на дороге, как сон земли, для которой вчерашний вечер - короткий миг. Тень на солнечных часах сдвинулась в обратную сторону, и Уилла окружила ночь: треск костра, кислый привкус дешевого пива, а следом ядовитые близнецы: похоть, ревность и зависть. 

Джордж и Кэтрин дружили с детства, но Кэтти никогда не смотрела на Джо, как на возможного парня, с которым можно встречаться. Кэтти нравился Колин и его двухэтажная квартира в центре Вашингтона. Тем более, Джо подрабатывал обычным слесарем, а Колина папаша пропихнул к себе в адвокатскую контору. У “зайчика” водились деньги, и он тратил их на Кэтти, не оглядываясь на “как я буду жить следующий месяц”, и чем легче деньги доставались Кэтрин, тем больше она их любила. 

Они ошибались. В этом лесу их было не трое, а четверо. Он стоял поодаль - не их рода, даже не их вида. Он принюхивался к земле, наблюдая за ними из тени леса и слушая смех и высокие голоса. 

Уилл закрыл глаза и оперся о землю второй рукой, погружаясь глубже во тьму. Земля поддалась, и, не успев даже вскрикнуть, он провалился в чужое сознание. 

Рожденный слабым, без когтей и зубов, голый перед миром, он прятался от людей, сколько себя помнил. Затем вырос, отрастил зубы лучше любых, что создала природа, потому что усовершенствовал их, наточил, выскоблил, укрепил стальными пластинами и вставил в челюсть на штифты. Люди считались венцом творения, венцом природы, но это он был последним гибридом, взявшим от обоих миров самое лучше и объединивший в смертоносный панцирь. Из стали, костей и плоти родилось его “сверх Я” и пришло в лес на охоту. 

Он больше не слаб. Он больше не боится и не прячется. Его мышцы перекатываются под кожей, когти готовы рвать, зубы - грызть, а удары - ломать на части. Им не сбежать от своей участи. 

Они - добыча. 

Тело приготовилось к прыжку, и он открыл глаза. 

\- Уилл? 

Женщина перед ним была молода, от нее исходило беспокойство и страх, он мог бы свернуть ей шею одним ударом. Справа стоял более заманчивый соперник. С ним они могли бы помериться силой. 

\- Уилл, что с тобой? Ты странно дышишь. 

Он не хотел просыпаться, не хотел снова становиться человеком: слабым и безголосым. Он только что обрел силу, почувствовал ее вкус. Голос самки говорил, что что-то не так, опасность рядом. Он должен довериться ей, она в его стае. Его противник сделал шаг вперед, зачем-то положив руку на пояс, и оказался слишком близко к ней. Из горла вырвался рык, и любой услышавший его, понял бы посыл: “отойди”. 

\- О-о, приехали. 

\- А с виду был такой хороший парень. 

Он повернул голову - еще двое. Оказавшись в западне и пригнув голову, он сделал шаг назад и оскалился сильнее. Их слишком много, ему не справиться со всем стадом сразу. Овцы, блеющие, жалкие овцы. Они живы только потому, что плодятся без конца и края, пока хищники пестуют свое потомство по одному. 

\- Кто ты? - вдруг спросил их вожак. 

Горло драло от рычания, но он сумел выплюнуть. 

\- Зверь. 

\- Какой зверь? Имя! - вожак сделал шаг вперед, а он - назад, защищая спину. 

\- У когтей нет имени, у зубов нет имени, у голода нет названия. Я зверь, и я охочусь на людей. 

\- Где ты живешь? 

\- Мое логово далеко отсюда. Вам не найти. 

\- Зачем ты охотишься? 

\- Моя стая отказалась от меня, они хотели, чтобы я стал другим. Однажды пришел другой зверь. 

\- Как его звали? 

\- У зверей нет имени. Нам они не нужны. Он показал, что я могу жить без стаи. Что он сам выжил без стаи. Я учился, и теперь я здесь, а вы там. 

\- Где там? 

Он отошел на достаточное расстояние, чтобы при опасности сбежать в лес. Ему не нравилось говорить. Слова лгут, а кровь и запахи не могут. Эти люди были угрозой. 

\- В нашей миске. 

\- Как ты охотишься? 

Буквы складывались в слова. Бесполезные, когда самое главное - острота зубов и сила челюстей. Он выучил их, чтобы стать сильнее, хитрее и однажды снова выйти на охоту. 

\- Пещерный медведь, клыки двенадцать сантиметров, диаметр три целых четыре десятых сантиметра, верхнечелюстные, сохранились в идеальном состоянии. Древний волк, зубы привезли из Калифорнии, нашли в слое вечной мерзлоты, длина четыре сантиметра, диаметр два целых одна десятая сантиметра, нижнечелюстные. Я соединил их. Он сказал, что моя музыка огласит мир криками боли. 

\- Уилл, посмотри на меня, - самка приблизилась и без страха взяла его лицо в ладони. 

Его голова кипела от образов и чужих мыслей. Сменяющийся калейдоскоп смерти, черный с красным, ночь и огонь, земля под ногтями, на одежде, хрип в тишине, рассеченная плоть, теплые брызги в глаза. Она закрыла веки всего на секунду, но отец был уже мертв. Жизнь вышла из тела через порез и больше не вернулась. Руки, обагренные кровью. Пятна остались до сих пор, они просто не видны другим - следы ее предательства и любви. 

\- Выруби меня, - слова нашлись со скрежетом, будто он забыл, как говорить, держась из последних сил, чтобы не кинуться. 

\- Уилл, - Эбигейл цеплялась за его куртку, он отшатнулся и упал на землю, прикрыв лицо руками. 

\- СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! 

 

Уилла погрузили в фургон под серьезной дозой успокоительного, на всякий случай надев на него наручники, что показалось Эбигейл явно лишним. Она поехала следом на своей машине вместе с Кроуфордом, устроившимся на пассажирском сидении. 

\- Замеры от зубов полностью совпадают с тем, что сказал Грэм. Он не мог этого знать, он стоял слишком далеко от тел. 

Эбигейл бросила на Джека косой взгляд, тот смотрел перед собой, глубоко о чем-то задумавшись. 

\- Вы все еще не верите в его способности? 

\- Верю. А еще мне интересно, чем же занимался Грэм после того, как мы оставили его вчера в доме Лектера. 

Она чуть не ругнулась вслух. Нет, правда, серьезно? Вместо того, чтобы искать психа-убийцу, Кроуфорд переключился на Уилла? Это уже просто ни в какие ворота. Эбигейл начала понимать опасения Уилла насчет окружавших его людей, каждый второй решал за него судьбу. Лечебница в Вулф Треп, по крайней мере, была его собственным выбором. 

\- Я оставила его в десятом часу. Когда бы он успел? 

\- Надо проверить машину Лектера. 

\- Вы думаете, он спровадил меня, а затем поехал в лес, чтобы убить этих людей? 

\- Я понимаю твое возмущение, Хоббс, но не обольщайся вашей дружбой. Я дорого заплатил за похожую ошибку, и, после Ганнибала Лектера не позволю никому водить себя за нос. 

\- Грэм не Лектер. 

\- Даже если это не он убил троих людей в парке, он подошел достаточно близко, чтобы стать угрозой нам всем. Ты сама видела, он не в состоянии контролировать свои способности, и точно так же он не сможет удержать себя от Лектера. 

\- Вы знали, что так будет, когда послали Грэма в его дом. Вы читали дело и знаете, на что он способен. 

Кроуфорд, наконец-то, взглянул в ее сторону. 

\- Я доверился его лечащему врачу. Алана Блум - выдающийся специалист своего дела, и если она сказала, что он может быть полезен, значит, так оно и есть. Она заверила меня, что в любой момент может возобновить его лечение и вернуть к стабильному состоянию, но это было до того, как он превратился в животное у нас на глазах. 

\- То есть, пока он был под влиянием Чесапикского Потрошителя, вас это устраивало. 

Джек повернулся к ней. 

\- Когда мы докажем, что десятки убийств Потрошителя - дело рук Ганнибала, его включат в список самых опасных преступников века. Зверь, на которого мы охотимся сейчас, слишком импульсивен. Рано или поздно он допустит ошибку, и мы его поймаем и без помощи медиума, который норовит отгрызть руку, которая его кормит. 

\- Сколько успеет убить зверь, пока вы его ловите? Еще троих? Дюжину? 

\- А что ты предлагаешь, Хоббс? Выпустить Грэма выть с ним на луну за компанию? Чтобы вместо одного психопата по улицам разгуливало двое? - Джек не на шутку разозлился, причем Эбигейл была уверена, что половина злости была направлена на него самого и всю патовую ситуацию в целом. - Я принимаю нелегкие решения каждый день, и не тебе судить меня, Хоббс. Грэм выходит из игры прямо сейчас. - В его кармане пиликнул телефон, и, взглянув на экран, Кроуфорд скривился, как от зубной боли: - Да они издеваются. 

\- Что? 

Он повернул экран, и Эбигейл увидела ролик с сайта “Татл Крайм”, сделанный всего полчаса назад. Съемка велась скрытно из-за деревьев, но было отчетливо видно, как трое мужчин в форме ФБР тащили Уилла за руки в машину, а он вырывался, как бешеное животное. 

\- Фредди Лаундс. 

\- Только огласки от СМИ нам не хватало. 

\- Вы же понимаете, что, стоит вам выпустить Грэма из-под опеки ФБР, Лаундс тут же его найдет. Официально он на нас не работает и может говорить все, что угодно. Например, что вы использовали его, чтобы добраться до Лектера, и что вы скрыли убийство Франклина Фруадево... 

\- Зачем ему? 

\- А почему нет? Я бы на его месте рассказала. Он же просто пытался помочь, - “мне” хотела добавить Эбигейл, - а теперь является подозреваемым в тройном убийстве. 

\- Хоббс! - потерял терпение Джек. - Ты на чьей стороне?! 

\- Я на стороне справедливости, сэр. И я считаю неправильным использовать людей, а потом в момент их слабости выкидывать на обочину. 

\- Никто не выкинет его на обочину, - голос Кроуфорда прозвучал уже не так уверенно. Если бы сам Джек не справился с горем после потери жены, его бы тоже быстро списали в запас. 

\- Вы обещаете? 

\- Только если он невиновен. Мы поместим Грэма под домашний арест в одну из казенных квартир под присмотром агентов, пока шумиха вокруг зверя не уляжется. 

Он был настроен решительно, и ничего не могло его переубедить. Если только Уилл не явит Лектера, как Иисуса Христа, его ждут адовые деньки в чужой компании. К концу дня он будет знать про них все. К концу недели узнает, кто жил в квартире за последние десять лет. К концу месяца сам вернется в Вулф Треп, мечтая о дозе торазина, которая снова вырубит в нем все человеческое. 

\- Сэр, что, если он такой не один? 

\- О чем ты, Хоббс? - Кроуфорд читал заметку с телефона, и уголки его губ опускались все ниже в скорбную гримасу. 

\- Уилл предположил, что Лектер был так хорош потому, что видел будущее. 

\- Что? 

Эбигейл кинула взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы не отвлекаться от дороги, и мысли Джека можно было буквально отследить по его лицу: от стадии “что за чушь” к “погоди, он же не мог”. 

\- Я читала его дело. Потрошитель выставлял тела в местах, где какое-то время не было свидетелей. Ни одного случайного прохожего, ни одной ошибки. Ювелирно точный выбор, где можно подстеречь жертв. В ночь, когда вы пришли проверять его алиби, у него ночевала Алана. Экспертиза вещей ничего не показала. Это может быть простым совпадением, но... 

\- С Лектером не бывает совпадений. 

\- Уилл сказал, что доктор видит будущее. Кроме того, они говорили об этом, в доме Лектера. Возможно, мы в шаге от того, чтобы схватить Потрошителя за руку. 

Казалось, Джек некоторое время пытался уместить эту теорию среди остальных. Он несколько минут даже не шевелился, затем нажал на экран телефона и поднес трубку к уху. Эбигейл затаила дыхание. 

\- Это Джек. Отвези Грэма до Гилфорда. Нет, план еще в силе, но, пока его оформят, пройдет сутки-двое. Я хочу, чтобы он пока побыл в доме Лектера. - Кто-то - Брайан или Джимми Прайс громко ответили в динамик, но Кроуфорд был неумолим: - Я тебя не спрашивал, хорошая это или плохая идея, выполняй. 

Убрав телефон, он повернулся к Эбигейл. Она, конечно, знала, что Джек хочет увидеть Лектера за решеткой, но, похоже, он вообще не разбирал средств в достижении этой цели. 

\- Я делаю это под свою ответственность, Хоббс, не подведи меня. 

Ей нужна была отсрочка хоть на сколько-то, и она своего добилась. Что касалось цели, они с Джеком не так уж и различались, и именно поэтому он привлек ее к расследованию до экзаменов. Однако он не знал, что ее цели недавно совершенно поменялись. 

\- Да, сэр. 

 

Он помнил, как его положили на кровать в гостевой комнате. Руки все еще были в грязи, Уилл вяло попросил что-нибудь, чем вытереться, чтобы не запачкать дорогие простыни, и Прайс передал ему темно-красный платок. Не свой, потому что с собой он такие вещи не носил - а лежащий на тумбе, будто специально дожидавшийся Уилла. Пожилой агент закрыл за собой дверь, оставив его одного. 

Уилл сжал платок в руке и закрыл глаза. Вялость во всем теле и вата в голове мешала думать. Откуда-то издали доносился пикающий звук. 

\- Три ножевых ранения в грудную клетку, одно - не проникающее, два других - в шестом лопаточном и седьмом между-реберном отделах. 

\- Что на снимках? - спросил он сквозь хирургическую маску. 

Кто-то надел на него перчатки, и Уилл повернулся к столу, где лежал чернокожий мужчина под простыней. Его лицо было накрыто, как и все ниже пояса, оставив взгляду лишь широкую волосатую грудь в крови. 

\- Часть лезвия в мягких тканях возле левого легкого. Внутреннее кровотечение. 

В хирургической находилось шесть человек, но он, не обращая на них никакого внимания, скользнул взглядом по монитору. Все, что ему нужно было - это мерный писк и цифры в допустимой норме. 

\- Готовьте дренаж. 

Его пальцы не дрожали, когда он расширил скальпелем одну из ран и зафиксировал лезвие ножа зажимом. На экране монитора микрокамера с узкой трубки эндоскопа протиснулась между ребрами, обтянутые внутренней белесой мембраной и левым легким - розовое, влажное, оно сокращалось, перекачивая кислород в кровь, пока его хозяин спал сном праведника под анестезией. 

Праведник. Напился до зеленых чертей и напал на жену и двухмесячную дочь. Ребенок мертв, жена - в реанимации. Собутыльник, который и пырнул его ножом, осмотрен дежурным врачом и отдан полицейским. И до конца смены еще шесть часов, его не отдать другому хирургу. 

Лезвие пряталось в грудной полости как в тазу, полном крови. Он подтолкнул дренажную трубку с неприсасывающимся наконечником к красной лужице - уровень крови упал, как вода на озере во время отмели, оголив кончик лезвия. 

Пока его руки работали, разум видел куда дальше. Мужчину ждет день в реанимации и неделя в палате, после чего его выпишут. Две дороги уходили от этого дня: одна в сторону выпивки, тюрьмы, еще двух смертей в аварии, когда он проедет на красный на перекрестке Индиан Драйв и Первого шоссе; другая - на порог протестанткой церкви и в дом собутыльника, которого он прирежет, закопает, а деньги пожертвует в приход. Третья, самая короткая, заканчивалась прямо на этом столе. 

Между видениями и настоящим его удерживал писк кардиомонитора и собственное дыхание. В состоянии, близком к трансу художника, поглощенного процессом творчества, он надиктовывал медсестрам и стажеру ход операции. 

Ему понадобилось около получаса, чтобы осмотреть другие внутренние повреждения и убрать сращения. Теперь легкие могли перекатываться по грудной клетке, как тесто в миске. 

\- Небольшая рана в нижней доле легкого глубиной ноль пять сантиметра. Кровотечение слабое. 

Всего четверть часа на осторожное извлечение лезвия. Рану пришлось еще раз осматривать через монитор, отсасывая кровь, мешающую обзору, прямо изнутри. Микроволновым скальпелем он прижег внутреннюю поверхность грудной клетки и часть легкого, запах жареного мяса ударил в ноздри. Кажется, он не ел целую вечность, мм-м, аж слюнки потекли. 

\- Пятьсот миллилитров антисептика. 

Раствор заполнил грудную полость, затем исчез в трубке дренажа. Без пузырьков, чистая работа. Зашивание кожи и обработку настойкой йода он оставил на медсестру, здесь ему больше нечего было делать. 

Он тщательно вымыл руки и взглянул на свое отражение. Черты лица и загорелая кожа были его, а глаза - серо-голубые. Он растянул губы в приветственной улыбке. 

\- Здравствуйте, Уилл. 

Уилл распахнул глаза в гостевой комнате. 

\- Ваша сила растет, и скоро видения станут совсем неотличимы от реальности. 

Уилл сонно повернулся, Ганнибал сидел в кресле возле кровати, закинув ногу на ногу. На нем были темно-бордовый пиджак, брюки, почти черный жаккардовый галстук и рубашка цвета старой крови. Отпив из бокала, он облизнулся и аккуратно промокнул губы уголком нагрудного платка. 

\- Я чуть не напал на оперативную группу Кроуфорда, - вспомнил он и, прикрыв ладонью лицо, простонал. - Боже, я идиот. Знал же, что этим все закончится, надо было взять такси. 

\- И пропустить живописную поездку? Скажите, вы на самом деле переживаете о том, что о вас подумают? 

\- Я показал им, что опасен. 

\- Я спросил не это. 

Уилл глянул на Лектера, вспомнив его безбрежное спокойствие во время операции. Ему точно не напугать человека, который думал о еде, пока держал пальцами чужое легкое. 

\- Вы знаете, что там случилось? 

\- Случится. Резня в лесу, - произнес он, будто назвал чью-то картину маслом. - Стыдитесь своего животного поведения? 

Повисло неловкое молчание. 

\- Мне… понравилось быть им. 

\- И за это вы чувствуете вину. Вы ощущали его голод? Всесильность? 

Уилл снова закрыл лицо рукой, голос был еле слышен: 

\- Да. 

\- Хорошо. 

Не веря своим ушам, он повернул голову. По лицу Ганнибала редко что можно было прочитать. Он немигающе посмотрел на Уилла и облизнулся еще раз, уже не смакуя вкус вина, а будто от жажды. Резонируя ощущениями, Уилл почувствовал сухость во рту. 

Взгляд Ганнибала был полон понимания, глубокого, искреннего сопереживания и чего-то большего. В один краткий миг они оба знали, что чувствуют одинаково. Мыслят одинаково. Видят одно и тоже, и их реальности сошлись, как два слоя стекла, превратившись в резной витраж. 

\- Запомните это чувство, Уилл. Оно напомнит, кто вы есть. 

\- Вы говорите загадками. 

\- Напротив, заявляю открыто и с собственного опыта - ни одно видение не поглощает полностью, если не находит в вас отклика. Вы не ощутите любовь к отцу, если не испытывали ее сами. И не восторжествуете, обагрив руки в крови, если никогда не радовались чужой смерти. Вы убивали, Уилл. И вы наслаждались этим. Именно поэтому вы смогли услышать его зов. 

\- Я чуть не напал на Эбигейл. 

\- Ей ничего не угрожало, в отличие от остальных. И не мне вам рассказывать, что борьба с самим собой никого не доводила до добра. Отрицание своей сущности - одна из частых проблем в нашем цивилизованном мире. 

\- Я не отрицаю свою сущность. 

\- Разве? Вы сопротивлялись не зверю, а себе, и проиграли. Вполне ожидаемо, - Ганнибал перевел взгляд на дверь с легким недовольством. - Должен вас предупредить, Джек Кроуфорд ждет вас внизу и все еще хочет услышать подробности. 

\- О чем? 

\- Обо мне и моем даре предвидения. 

Уилл отмахнулся и сел на кровати. 

\- Он мне не поверит. 

\- Без явных доказательств - нет, - у Лектера было такое лицо, будто он что-то просчитывал в уме, и задача была не из легких. - Сейчас вы очень уязвимы, Уилл, и напоминаете мне моллюска без панциря, которого выбросили на берег, и каждый хищник норовит оторвать от вас кусок. 

\- Вы тоже один из этих хищников? 

\- Разве есть соревновательный дух в издевательствах над слабым? Куколка беззащитна до своего перерождения, но, если ее оберегать, холить и лелеять, мы сможем наблюдать настоящее чудо. Думаю, я могу помочь вам с панцирем, пока вы не нарастите свой, - он показал на дверь. - Там гардеробная и сменное постельное белье. Не забудьте принять душ. 

Уилл уже знал, что Лектер любил оставлять за собой последнее слово, поэтому не удивился, когда тот оставил платок на тумбе, забрал бокал и вышел, не прощаясь. 

Душ он принял в полном одиночестве. Раньше он пользовался магазинным мылом, а потом и вовсе больничными брусками, теперь же, после запахов крови, грязи и гниющих тел, Уилл оказался в настоящем раю. Словно моясь в оранжерее под лучами солнца, он таял под горячей водой в зарослях дуба и кедра. Освежающие мятные ароматы пачули холодили кожу. Ганнибалу явно понравилось заниматься приготовлениями: он любовно выбрал каждый предмет, полочку и полотенце, каждую ноту аромата. Зачем? Потому что он был одинок и ему не о ком было заботиться? Или потому что он точно знал, что Уилл оценит его заботу в полной мере? 

От удовольствия у него ослабли колени, а шея сама изогнулась под струями воды. Ганнибал выбрал состав, как дирижер симфонического оркестра, зная, что Уилл видел и чувствовал каждое мгновение цветка, растущего в поле. Дни - солнечные и дождливые. Ветер - теплый и ласковый. Чувствовал руки студентки из Чили, которая приехала волонтером и работала на поле возле Беннеброка. Ее веснушки, влюбленность и кожу, пропитавшуюся цветами. 

Шатаясь, он вышел из ванны. Большая часть его способностей была связана с ужасными, кошмарными видениями, и сейчас он напоминал себе голодающего, которому позволили сесть за изысканный пир. Ему пришел в голову новый диагноз, который бы ему мог дать Ганнибал: “чувственное перенасыщение прекрасным”. 

Осторожно открыв дверь в гардеробную, Уилл оказался в обычной узкой комнате с встроенными шкафами и полками. Первая попавшаяся коралловая рубашка источала сладость кондитерской посыпки, но, лишь развернув ее перед собой, он наконец увидел первое реальное доказательство разговоров с Ганнибалом. 

Вместо имени фирмы на бирке были вышиты инициалы. Его инициалы. 

 

\- Ну, - Кроуфорд сложил руки на груди, ожидая, пока Катц осматривала двигатель, а Зеллер сверял пройденный километраж со спидометра. 

\- Ничего. 

\- А как было бы удобно, если бы что-нибудь нашли, да? - Беверли громко закрыла капот. - Посадили бы Грэма, обвинив его во всех тяжких и успокоив общественность. До нового массового убийства, конечно. 

\- Катц! - Джек угрожающе показал на нее пальцем. - Я. Этого. Не слышал. Возвращайтесь в лабораторию, я хочу знать, не оставил ли убийца нам еще что-нибудь, кроме следов от зубов животных, вымерших еще до нашей эры. 

За его спиной из дома вышел Прайс и не в одиночку: перед ним вышагивала Фредди Лаундс, с любопытством осматриваясь по сторонам. 

\- Джек, я нашел ее на кухне. 

С мрачным взглядом Джек очень вежливо кивнул. 

\- Мисс Лаундс, какая неожиданность. 

\- Агент Кроуфорд. Эбигейл. Не хотите прокомментировать сегодняшний инцидент? 

\- Отдайте камеру, - Джек понизил голос, - по-хорошему. Или вас арестуют на пятнадцать суток за проникновение на место преступления. 

\- Технически, я стояла за линией. С того холма открывался чудесный вид, я не могла им не воспользоваться. 

\- Я имел в виду, за проникновение сюда. 

\- О, - моргнула Фредди, - ладно, все равно я уже выложила в интернет все самое интересное. 

Почему-то Эбигейл показалось, что та была даже немного разочарована, будто рассчитывала подловить Уилла на чем-то более пикантном: на драке с агентами или, может быть, сделать пару тройку кадров, где он ведет себя как Маугли. Кроуфорд удалил все снимки и вынул карту памяти из телефона для пущей уверенности. 

\- Хоббс, проводите мисс Лаундс на выход и проследите, чтобы она села в свою машину. 

Прежде чем Эбигейл сделала хоть шаг, она увидела через окно кухни знакомый силуэт. Это был Уилл, одетый в странного цвета рубашку где-то между сочным персиком и светлым кирпичным оттенком и темные брюки. Мокрые волосы он зачесал назад. Когда агенты пытались его удержать, то ненароком рассекли ему губу и щеку, царапины он обработал и смазал мазью. Уилл расслабленно и уверенно ступил вниз на траву и притворно округлил глаза. 

\- Моя невиновность доказана, агент Кроуфорд? 

В ответ не раздалось ни слова, и повисла неловкая тишина. Всего час назад Уилл бросался на них, как буйный, а сейчас вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Прайс и Зеллер переглянулись с открытыми ртами. 

\- Напомни мне название вчерашнего фильма про экзорцистов. 

\- Изгоняющий дьявола. 

\- Да-да, точно. Помнишь сцену, когда девочка повернула голову на триста шестьдесят градусов? 

\- Это когда ты сказал, что на месте священников драпал бы из дома нахрен в другой штат? 

\- Да. Вот как раз и думаю, а не пора ли. Джек, это же акцент Лектера? 

Кроуфорд молчал, насупившись. Одна лишь Фредди, казалось, готова была обнять Уилла от восторга. Она искренне ему улыбнулась. 

\- Уилл Грэм, - произнесла она, будто увидев единорога, за голову которого ей причитался приз. 

\- Мисс Лаундс, - приветственно кивнул он и подошел ближе, но недостаточно близко, чтобы его присутствие сочлось угрожающим. 

\- Мы знакомы? - спросила она, и Уилл протянул руку в приветствии, пока другую держал в кармане брюк. 

\- Будем, если не испугаетесь. 

Фредди помедлила, перебегая взглядом с его руки на лицо, не до конца доверяя своей интуиции. 

\- Вы же так хотели удостовериться в моем даре. Цель близка, неужели отступите? 

Кроуфорд ощутимо напрягся, а Прайс и Зеллер замерли. Всем было очевидно, что Уилл заманивал Лаундс, как дитя конфеткой. Аурой Лектера несло от него как шлейфом из дорогих духов. Он сыграл на двух ее слабостях одновременно: на вызове и жадности, и Лаундс недолго думая схватила его за руку. 

\- Тогда не разочаруйте меня, мистер Грэм. 

Он даже не вздрогнул, хотя всего четыре дня назад избегал любого физического контакта с незнакомыми людьми. Эбигейл не знала, что с ним сделал Лектер, но его влияние было видно невооруженным взглядом. 

\- Как смею я, мисс Лаундс? Или лучше называть вас Фокси, вашим старым прозвищем из школьной газеты? Как рано вы поняли свое предназначение, и как жаль, что оно досталось вам такой ценой. Ложь окружала вас с самого детства, неудивительно, что вы тем отчаяннее копаете, чем больше вам чинят препятствия. Уж вы-то знаете цену правде, не так ли? 

Она нахмурилась и попыталась вытащить руку из его пальцев, он перехватил ладонь второй рукой, скрепляя их рукопожатие. Акцент исчез, а голос, которым он заговорил стал сильнее, со стальной нотой. 

\- Правда, мисс Лаундс. За закрытыми дверями вашего дома. О том, что вы приемная. О настоящей матери, которая запятнала честь семьи и от которой отказались. Чье имя не называли даже шепотом. Правда, что ваш отец - один из бесконечных мужчин, которые прошли через ее постель за двадцатку. Вы хотите найти его, Фредди? Я могу вам помочь. Вы так похожи на него, особенно глаза… 

\- Хватит. 

\- Конечно, вы можете мне не верить. В конце концов, в интернете чего сейчас только не найти, включая свидетельство о вашем удочерении. Что будет для вас достаточным доказательством? Сказать, с кем вы спали последний раз? О чем думали во время секса? Об убийстве Джошуа Саммерса месяц назад и его трупе в монументе из мертвых тел в Графотне, Восточная Вирджиния. В этом я, кстати, с вами в одной лодке, мне тоже тяжело забыть некоторые кровавые видения. Неудивительно, что с вашей одержимостью вы не в состоянии отпустить мысли о работе даже в постели. 

Она вырвала руку, уставившись на него огромными глазами и нервно дыша. 

\- Когда идете за цирком уродов, Фредди, будьте готовы увидеть свое собственное уродство. 

Однако напугать ее было не так просто, она гордо подняла голову и улыбнулась, оголив зубы. 

\- Я как-нибудь уживусь со своим. А вы? Прекрасный, кстати, заголовок для следующей статьи, надеюсь, вы не против, если я его использую. 

\- А я надеюсь, что достаточно вас убедил, чтобы вы согласились нам помочь. 

\- Что? 

Кажется этот вопрос вырвался у всех разом, включая Эбигейл. 

\- Что вы задумали, Грэм? - пророкотал Джек, который по виду с большим удовольствием запер бы и Лаундс, и Грэма за решеткой и выкинул бы ключ в Чесапикский залив. 

\- Предлагаете сделку, - задумчиво произнесла Фредди. - Тогда смотря, что я получу взамен. 

\- Меня. 

\- Уилл! - Эбигейл не на шутку испугалась, схватила его за плечо и отвела в сторону. Как только она удостоверилась, что их не слышат, она прошипела. - Ты спятил? Лаундс сожрет тебя с потрохами, стоит ей получить хоть одну подачку. 

\- Я знаю, - тихо ответил он, рядом с ней заметно смягчившись. - Я видел, когда коснулся ее. Она собирается выставить меня исчадием ада, а Кроуфорда - осмеять перед начальством. У него ничего нет, никакого сдвига, дело Лектера заберут и передадут из уголовного в “без вести пропавшие”. 

\- С чего ты вообще это взял? 

\- К Джеку приходил кто-то по имени Крендлер и угрожал ему забрать дело, Прайс тоже в курсе, и они оба держали меня, пока вводили успокоительное. 

Твою мать. Эбигейл кинула на Кроуфорда опасливый взгляд. 

\- Ты же видишь только прошлое. Как? 

\- Каждое мгновение, которое прошло только что, для меня уже прошлое. Кто такой Крендлер? 

\- Тот еще мудак. Вечно там, где много пихают зеленые бумажки прямо в карман. Но ты прав, он из министерства юстиции, в его силах надавить на ФБР и забрать дело, если Лаундс напишет о нас. Для начальства очень важно сохранить хорошую репутацию, особенно в связи с провалом по делу Потрошителя. Ты уверен? Готов попасть под внимание СМИ? 

\- Готов или не готов, не важно. Самое главное - я нужен тебе и Джеку, особенно сейчас, когда зверь ищет следующую жертву. 

Эбигейл удивленно моргнула. 

\- Следующую? Он не станет ждать? 

\- Он почувствовал вкус хищности и собирается познать все ее глубины. До следующего убийства от силы пара дней. 

\- Черт, Джеку это не понравится. 

\- Джек как-нибудь это переживет. А вот люди - нет. 

Они посмотрели в сторону Фредди Лаундс, и та им обворожительно улыбнулась. 

\- У меня ощущение, что я об этом пожалею, - вяло сопротивляясь, произнесла Эбигейл. - Хотя нет. Я уже об этом жалею. 

 

\- Как давно мистер Грэм консультирует ФБР? 

\- С бюро его связывает давнее знакомство еще со времен поимки “Сотни”. Как вы помните, довольно успешное, - Эбигейл уже дала интервью, но все равно не удержалась от замечания. 

Лаундс, казалось, ее даже не услышала. 

\- Разве вы не попали после этого в психиатрическую больницу Вашингтона, мистер Грэм? 

Кроуфорд в беседе не участвовал, наблюдая от окна строгим взглядом. Уилл тяжело вздохнул, подбирая слова. Пока они сидели в гостиной, мерное низкое гудение помогало ему сосредоточиться. 

\- На тот момент я занимался делом уже несколько недель, почти не ел и не спал, и после ранения, к сожалению, все это дало о себе знать. Я был крайне изможден морально и физически. Учитывая специфику моих способностей, мне был предложен реабилитационный центр или клиника. Я выбрал второе, и местный персонал, в частности, доктор Блум, назначили мне адекватное лечение и проследили за моим полным восстановлением. 

Он уловил косой взгляд от Эбигейл, которая прекрасно помнила его состояние при их первом знакомстве. 

\- Как давно вы владеете вашим так называемым даром? 

\- От рождения. 

\- У вас было нелегкое детство, мистер Грэм, это как-то повлияло? 

\- Бывали тяжелые времена, - уклончиво ответил он. - В детстве я не умел контролировать это, к тому же, окружающим всегда тяжело принять мою особенность. 

\- В школе вас наверняка дразнили? Даже издевались? 

\- Каким боком это относится к делу? - встрял Джек, раздраженно вздыхая. 

\- Таким, чтобы читатели прониклись к нему симпатией, - Фредди устроилась в кресле удобнее и закинула ногу на ногу, - а после видео это будет сделать достаточно сложно. История особенного мальчика, которого никто не понимал и которого обижали годами, лучшее, на чем мы можем выехать. 

\- Видео, которое сделали вы, мисс Лаундс. 

\- Что могу сказать, я хороша в своем деле, - она улыбнулась и заглянула в блокнот, сверяясь с записями. - Почему вы пошли служить в полицию? 

\- Выбор стоял между цирком, телешоу про экстрасенсов и полицией, где мои способности могли принести реальную пользу. 

\- И как? Вам удалось кому-нибудь помочь? 

\- Вы же понимаете, что работа полицейских не самая захватывающая на свете. Целый день ты колесишь по городу, отвечая на ложные вызовы, или проверяешь заявления. Одно такое от старушки показалось мне интересным: она искала свою дочь в течение пяти лет. 

\- И вы нашли ее? 

\- Нашел. В соседнем штате без памяти, денег и документов в муниципальном хосписе, где иногда ночевали местные бомжи. Она гостила у подруги, когда ее ограбили на улице, стукнув по голове. Ей невероятно повезло, грабители думали, что она умерла. 

\- Вы спасли ее? 

\- Тяжело судить. Как сказали мне врачи, она может никогда не оправиться от амнезии, над речью еще работать с логопедом, но по крайней мере, она с семьей, которая о ней позаботится. Я сделал все, что в моих силах. 

\- И много таких случаев было в вашей практике? 

\- Слишком много. И не все истории заканчивались хорошо. 

\- Вам никогда не было обидно, что за ваши старания, вы получали лишь косые взгляды и прозвища вроде “полоумный”? Ведь так вас прозвали в участке, я не ошибаюсь? 

\- Не ошибаетесь, и нет. Не было. Я просто выполнял свой долг. 

\- Прекрасно, - Фредди выключила диктофон. - А теперь несколько фотографий, и я закончила. На сегодня, - она с намеком посмотрела в его сторону. - Вы обещали эксклюзив, Грэм. Будьте уверены, я его получу. 

\- Вы хотите выгадать нужный момент, сейчас не он, - спокойно ответил Уилл, вставая. 

\- Насчет фотографий, Джек, - Эбигейл закусила губу, осененная какой-то идеей. - Что, если мы сделаем фото Уилла на фоне деревьев, а мое - где-нибудь в довольно знаменитом месте, которое можно найти в интернете? Может, зверь следит за газетами, организуем ему приманку. 

\- Какое место у тебя на уме, Хоббс? 

\- Как насчет охотничьего домика моего отца? Вместе с моим именем в интервью найти адрес особого труда не составит. 

\- Лаундс, поедете с нами? Или на своей? 

\- Я предпочитаю на своей, - она собрала вещи в сумочку и вышла из дома, махнув ему рукой на прощанье. - У вас есть мой телефон, мистер Грэм. С нетерпением буду ждать ваших озарений. 

\- А это не опасно? Показывать дом твоего отца, - Уиллу не понравилась эта идея, но он понимал, что его мнение тут никто и слушать не станет. 

Эбигейл натянула куртку и подошла к нему ближе. 

\- Не волнуйся. ФБР будет следить за домом круглые сутки. Наверное, какое-то время мне придется побыть там. До встречи. 

\- До встречи. 

Она обняла его на прощание и вышла на улицу, Кроуфорд же помедлил, смотря на Уилла исподлобья. 

\- Ты с ней спишь? 

Прайс на заднем фоне закашлялся и поспешил выйти за Эбигейл, пока ему не прилетело за компанию. Уиллу хотелось сказать “не ваше дело”, но такой ответ только насторожил бы Кроуфорда сильнее, что Уиллу нужно было в последнюю очередь. 

\- Нет. 

\- Собираешься? 

\- Я отношусь к ней, как дочери, если вас волнует связь между нами. 

\- Если она тебе как дочь, Грэм, после дела Лектера держись подальше. Ей уже хватило на всю жизнь нестабильного и неадекватного отца, второго будет многовато. 

\- По-вашему, лучше оставить ее в компании начальника, который готов рискнуть ее здоровьем, чтобы поймать убийцу? 

Джек помрачнел и поджал губы. 

\- Мы оба желаем ей добра, - Уилл чуть снова не назвал его по имени, которое Лектер употреблял по традиции их дружбы, но вовремя остановился. - По-своему. Дайте ей выбрать то, чего она хочет, и я со своей стороны не буду мешать или отговаривать ее. Даже если ее выбором станет работа в поле и постоянный риск. 

\- Ты не защитишь ее, Грэм. 

\- Как и вы, агент Кроуфорд. Ни от вашего начальства, ни от мистера Крендлера, который с удовольствием превратит ее в офисную подстилку, ни от нее самой. 

\- Как хорошо ты узнал Лектера? 

\- Вы мне скажите. 

Кроуфорд смерил его цепким взглядом без грамма симпатии. 

\- Видел, как он убивает? 

\- Нет. Убийства, если таковые были, занимали не самую большую часть в его жизни. 

\- Они были, - уверенно заявил Джек, засунув руки в карманы. - Я понял это слишком поздно. Не хотел верить до самого конца. Что же его занимало? 

Уилл пожал плечами, раздумывая, а не слышит Лектер их прямо сейчас? Знал ли он об этом разговоре, когда поднялся в гостевую спальню? Не предопределено ли все это? 

\- Музыка. Еда. Хорошая компания. Как мне кажется, доктор Лектер - эстет в самом широком смысле этого слова. 

\- Если под широким смыслом имеются в виду красиво оформленные трупы, то слишком широком. Ты теперь тоже любитель прекрасного? - кивнул Джек на его внешний вид. - Ответь честно, Грэм. Ты бы сказал мне, если бы Лектер сюда явился? 

Уилл немного помолчал, отчасти оттого, что в быстрый ответ Кроуфорд бы не поверил, а честный - агенту не понравится в любом случае. 

\- Не сразу. 

\- Думаешь, он вернется? 

\- Нет. Лектер может предугадать любой наш ход. Он знал, что я приду в его дом. Он заказал для меня одежду. Он знал и видел, что я раскрою его способности. Более того, он сам хотел этого. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Зачем заводят домашних животных, агент Кроуфорд? Потому что людям бывает одиноко. 

\- Ты для него как домашнее животное? 

У Уилла не было ответа на этот вопрос. Внезапно их прервал Прайс, за которым неуверенно стоял молодой чернокожий парень из доставки Пипод и их логотипом зеленой горошины на толстовке. 

\- Джек, ты заказал продукты? 

\- Нет, - Кроуфорд повернулся к Уиллу, и тот покачал головой. - А ну подойди сюда, - позвал он парня, который явно нервничал в присутствии такого количества агентов ФБР. - Как тебя зовут? 

\- Джастин. 

\- Джастин, ты здесь раньше был? 

\- Да, сэр. Доктор Лектер часто заказывал доставку свежих овощей и продуктов. С ним что-то случилось? 

Обменявшись с Джеком и Прайсом взглядами и чувствуя себя частью странного заговора, Уилл вышел на шаг вперед. 

\- Мы надеемся, что нет. И ты бы нам очень помог, если бы сказал, кто заказал эту доставку. 

\- Доктор Лектер. 

\- Как давно? 

Джастин пожал плечами. 

\- Пару месяцев назад. Сказал, что ожидается очень важный ужин именно на это число и на это время. Доктор весьма серьезно подходит к пунктуальности. 

\- Он оплатил заранее? 

\- Он внес оплату в тот же день, сэр. 

\- Наличными или картой? - вмешался Джек. 

\- Наличными. 

\- Дай посмотреть. - Джек вскрыл сумку и через некоторое время вытащил белую бумажку размером с визитку, на ней была сегодняшняя дата, имя Ганнибала Лектера и адрес. - Это что? 

\- Во время заказа он всегда оставлял такие, у менеджера указания класть их внутрь. 

Уилл думал, что Кроуфорд заберет бумажку на экспертизу, но, видимо, побывавшая в чужих руках, да еще и написанная до исчезновения, она Джека не заинтересовала. 

\- Слушай, парень, нам очень жаль, кажется, твой заказ придется вернуть обратно, потому что... 

\- Стой, - Уилл выставил перед Кроуфордом руку, а затем сделал то, что не делал никогда - дотронулся до плеча Джастина, будто боясь, что тот убежит. - Что именно в сумке? 

Джастин удивленно на него уставился, не довольный, что все так обернулось. Он ожидал щедрых чаевых и специально выехал заранее, чтобы доставить посылку по дневным пробкам, а теперь его задержат здесь на неопределенный срок. Объясняйся потом начальству, где он был. 

\- Ничего необычного. Овощи. Треска. Бутылка Монтраше. 

Только когда Уилл потянулся к карману, он вспомнил, что бумажник он носил еще в прошлой жизни. 

\- У вас есть наличка? 

Не спросив, зачем ему понадобились деньги, Кроуфорд вынул двадцатку, и Уилл передал чаевые. 

\- Оставьте сумку. Спасибо, можете идти. 

Доставщик тут же радостно испарился. 

\- Ну и что это было? 

Уилл поднял на Джека глаза. 

\- Я не уверен, но, кажется, это приглашение на свидание с Чесапикским Потрошителем. 

Кроуфорд оказался против, но предупредил, что еду из этой доставки Уилл будет есть на свой страх и риск. Он же действовал на инстинктах, пока выпроваживал агентов из дома. 

Занеся сумку на кухню, он уставился на нее как на бомбу замедленного действия. Откладывать не имело смысла, и все же Уилл не спешил. Что-то подсказывало, что эта кроличья нора будет куда глубже предыдущих. 

Он расстегнул молнию и вытащил несколько свертков в коричневой оберточной бумаге. Свежее филе трески лежало отдельно в термоконтейнере среди пакетов со льдом: мясо белое, нежное, так и просилось под специи и на сковороду. Спелые помидоры, зелень, баночка с чем-то белым, похожим за стеклом на воздушный мусс, пара луковиц с красными боками и лимон. Бутылку вина обернули для сохранности бечевкой и уложили в полотенце. 

Уилл поднес самую крупную помидорину к носу и с удовольствием вдохнул запах. После зверя он все ощущал острее: от помидора исходило марево жары, яркое солнце с плантации и переливы птиц, чье гнездо висело на дереве неподалеку. Кожица помидора трещала, наливаясь спелым цветом и греясь где-то, где давно уже стояла теплая погода. Юг штатов? Мексика? 

Он отложил помидор к остальным овощам и достал ту самую бумагу с данными Ганнибала, написанную его рукой красивым, каллиграфическим почерком. Стоило коснуться бумаги, его окружил соленый морозный воздух, а на языке разлился чудесный фруктовый букет терпкого красного вина с бодрящей ноткой. Послевкусие длилось недолго, раздразнив аппетит. 

\- Вы балуете меня, доктор Лектер, - он покатал послевкусие вина на языке, прикрыв глаза. 

\- Не только вас, - Ганнибал встал рядом, улыбаясь над бокалом, в этот раз одетый почти кощунственно небрежно - в темно-коричневый свитер и мягкие брюки. - Признаюсь, всегда имел склонность потворствовать собственным капризам. 

\- Расти, душа, и насыщайся вволю,   
Копи свой клад за счет бегущих дней   
И, лучшую приобретая долю,   
Живи богаче, внешне победней. 

\- Над смертью властвуй в жизни быстротечной,   
И смерть умрет, а ты пребудешь вечно, - закончил за ним Уилл. - Вы написали свое имя, а не мое. 

\- Разве нам нужна бумага, чтобы общаться? 

Ганнибал игриво подмигнул ему. 

\- Джек не верит, что вы такой же, как я, иначе забрал бы ее на экспертизу. Он и в мои-то способности не верит, считая это трюком мозга с эйдетической памятью и энциклопедическими знаниями, но готов меня использовать, только чтобы до вас добраться. 

\- Джек всегда верил лишь в то, во что хотел верить. Как делает большинство людей. Вы верите, что я убийца, Уилл? 

Он пожал плечами. Вопрос был не совсем однозначный. 

\- Возможно, вы не считаете то, что делаете, убийством. Вот почему я ничего не вижу. 

\- А чем же я это считаю? 

Уилл пожал плечами. 

\- Одолжением миру? Чисткой? Служением прекрасному? Готов поклясться, сами вы не признаетесь. Это было бы слишком просто. - Ганнибал ничего не ответил, только его улыбка стала ужасно самодовольной. - Спасибо за продукты. Почему рыба? 

\- У меня есть подозрение, что вы не большой поклонник мяса. 

\- У нас уже состоялся этот разговор, да? - Уилл облокотился на стол и вздохнул. - Я вижу их в прошлом: каждую курицу, корову в узком загоне. Животных часто убивают не слишком гуманно, а крики в ушах имеют свойство лишать аппетита. 

\- Предполагаю, что так и есть. Психиатров нанимают на скотобойни, считается, что их персонал находится в категории риска. Спросите Алану, она сейчас должна быть связана с одной из самых знаменитых на севере. Ферма Верджеров, слышали о такой? 

\- Я слышал о Мейсоне Верджере. Его обвиняли в педофилии пару лет назад. 

\- Тот самый, - кивнул Ганнибал, покачивая бокал в руке. 

\- Алана, которую я знал, никогда бы не связалась с ним. Если только вы не способствовали этому решению. - Они обменялись взглядами, словно над покерным столом. - Это ведь вы, да? 

\- Уилл, - Ганнибал облизнул губы, выгадывая несколько секунд, пока подбирал слова, - вы верите, что я мог заставить Алану сделать что-то против ее воли? 

\- Не против воли, нет. Я достаточно побыл на вашем месте, чтобы знать - вы можете быть очень убедительным. Многие сами не знают, на что способны в определенных ситуациях, а вы эти ситуации не только можете просчитать и организовать, но даже предсказать последствия. - Он вдруг понял, что эти слова относились не только к Алане, но и к нему самому. - Что вы видите во мне, доктор Лектер? 

\- Невероятный потенциал. Вы не понимаете своей ценности, Уилл, - его взгляд стал мягче, он действительно сожалел об этом. - Знаете скульптуру под названием “Клетка”? Она находится в городе Гренобль, во Франции. Хрупкий, высокий человек стоит в клетке на четырех тонких столбах. 

\- Намекаете на окружающих, зажавших меня в тесные рамки? 

\- Эта скульптура не о насилии или ограничении свободы, Уилл, она о внутреннем мире, чей уют иллюзорен, а прутья не защитят ни от одного серьезного толчка. О самообмане. 

\- Я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните. 

\- Не притворяйтесь, что вы глупее, чем есть на самом деле. Вы считаете, что ваш долг - защищать невинных. Но что такое невинность, Уилл? Отсутствие вины, или как подразумевается, незнание зла. Невинный существует вне понятий морали, безмятежен и ничего не знает о добродетели или пороке. Невинный открыт, простодушен, доверчив просто потому, что у него нет отрицательного опыта. А значит, это не достоинство, а лишь состояние “до”. Состояние полного неведения до выбора и до получения знаний. Невинность - не залог добра. Она не означает, что человек не согрешит, она лишь указывает, что он еще _пока_ не согрешил. - Лектер с любопыством склонил голову. - Так кого вы защищаете, Уилл? Их? Или себя от выбора? 

Настала очередь Уилла молча стоять, уставившись в пол. 

\- Вы помните свою мать? 

\- При чем тут она? 

\- Вы говорили, что не встречали никого подобного мне. Я думаю, вы знаете, что это не так. 

Невероятно, как много Лектер знал о его жизни. Отец действительно рассказывал, что мама выбрала его буквально из целой толпы поклонников. Она была красива: большие голубые глаза и длинные ресницы, которые она передала сыну. Многие боролись за ее сердце и были куда выгоднее обычного работяги из ирландского квартала Нового Орлеана, но Марта была непреклонна. Они поженились, переехали в пригород, жили просто, без излишеств, зато в полной гармонии. Затем родился Уилл, и все резко поменялось. 

Марта начала плакать без причины, качая малютку на руках. Гарри списывал все на послеродовую депрессию, старался больше проводить времени дома, но все чаще подозревал, что дело было в самом мальчике. За день до инцидента Марта даже спросила его о том, правильно ли убить больное животное? Гарри вопрос не понравился, и на следующий день он вернулся раньше из-за того, что с самого утра душа была не на месте. 

\- Мне не нужен дар предвидения, чтобы утверждать - тебя годами мучил вопрос “что же она увидела”, не так ли? 

Фамильярное обращение Уилл пропустил мимо ушей. Ганнибал подошел ближе, его голос, вкрадчивый и нежный, как у любовника, нашептывал ему за спиной: 

\- Ты был невинен, Уилл, и она лишила тебя права выбора, не задумываясь. Ты поступаешь с людьми точно так же, беря за их поступки никому не нужную ответственность. Знаешь, что это за картина? 

Уилл перевел взгляд на картину на стене кухни. Страница, вырванная прямо из старой книги с изображенным на берегу человеком, убегающим от медведя к бушующему морю. Знания пришли к нему, как по щелчку пальцев. 

\- Лист выполнен в технике медной гравюры из сборника иллюстраций, изданный Бойделлом в 1974 году. Рисунок сделал Джозеф Райт, гравёр - Сэмюэл Миддиман. Это оригинал, вы купили его на аукционе. Сцена из “Зимней сказки Шекспира”. 

\- Жестокая судьба тебе велела   
Стать палачом моей малютки бедной.   
В Богемии немало диких мест,   
Где слез ее никто и не услышит. 

\- Живи, цветок, родным хранимый небом!   
Лежи здесь рядом с именем твоим   
И с тем, что может обернуться счастьем,   
Когда иначе не рассудят боги. 

Уилл слышал звуки воды, бьющейся о скалы. Где бы ни стоял Ганнибал, погода в этой местности стремительно менялась: усилился ветер, принося с собой запах наступающей грозы. Тихое тиканье подсказало ему следующие строки, и он продолжил вместо Лектера: 

\- Ну, буря поднимается. Бедняжка,   
За прегрешенья матери ты гибнешь. 

В комнате потемнело, словно набежали тучи, и вернулся грохот за стенами. Он уже слышал его, когда в дом пришел Франклин, но только в этот раз он точно знал, что это были звуки погружения. Его погружения. Как в батискафе, он опускался на самое дно, толщи воды давили на железо, вызывая скрежет. Какие твари водились в темной глубине? 

Уилл медленно обернулся, и вместо Ганнибала рядом с ним возвышалось странное существо: с темной, глянцевой кожей, белыми белками глаз, длинными руками и ногами и впалым животом. Один в один как статуя голодающего Шакьямуни Будды, который постился в поисках ответа на вопрос о человеческих страданиях, а затем прозрел. 

“Будда“ - тот, кто пробудился. 

\- Что ты видишь, Уилл? - спросило оно, склонив рогатую голову. 

Мышцы черного лица, как гипсовая маска, не могли шевельнуться даже при всем желании. Комната вокруг стала напоминать пещеру, свет за окном казался ярче, почти слепящим, зато внутри дома как будто сами стены закутались в тени. Наверное, свет кажется таким же прекрасным из-под толщи воды, играя и преломляясь на поверхности. 

\- Тебя. 

\- Ты выглядишь напуганным. 

\- Я… - Уилл сглотнул, задрав голову, - тебя не боюсь. Хотя должен. С тех пор как я пришел в этот дом, все стало каким-то странным. Я смотрю на мир через твою призму, и все кругом как в кривых зеркалах. Красота мира стала ярче, уродство - непростительнее. Внушает ужас. 

\- Мир или я? 

\- Оба. 

Существо протянуло к нему руку. Оно не выглядело плодом его фантазии: Уилл мог разглядеть каждую мышцу, оплетающую худые ребра, блеск тонкой кожи, прилипшей к позвоночнику там, где у обычных людей был кишечник, желудок, почки и печень - вся та теплая требуха, которой не прочь полакомиться дикие животные. От волнения Уилл дышал быстро, перебегая взглядом с руки на безучастное лицо. 

Как Фредди Лаундс всего полчаса назад, он боялся, но любопытство и трепет пересилили. Закрыв глаза, Уилл позволил призрачной ладони дотронуться до его лба словно в благословении. 

\- Ты потерял свою семью, и новая связь может образоваться лишь с теми, кто твоего вида. Обычные люди не подойдут, ты сам знаешь. Ты отличаешься от них, Уилл, как пастушья собака отличается от стада овец. Ты можешь загрызть любую из них, но самая желанная твоя добыча - это волки, охотящиеся на это стадо. Как думаешь, к какому виду относится Эбигейл? 

Уилл распахнул глаза, Ганнибал стоял совсем рядом, внимательно наблюдая за ним с легкой улыбкой на губах. 

\- Она не родилась хищником, ее такой сделали. 

\- Ее кровь и тело - кровь и тело хищника, она была воспитана одним из них, рано или поздно она будет готова к охоте. Уже готова. Тебе не изменить ее природу, но ты можешь помочь ей выжить. 

\- Я - не ее отец и не собираюсь им быть. Джек прав, хватит с Эби одного психа. 

\- Как думаешь, ее отец убивал до этого? 

Уилл попытался вспомнить его отпечаток на Эбигейл. 

\- Скорее всего. Может, не таким способом, не с такой выборкой девушек, может, вообще не девушек, кто знает. 

\- Он годами забирал жизни, а затем дал одной рождение. Настоящее чудо. Когда становишься родителем, неизбежно меняешься, и связь между творцом и созданием - одна из самых крепких на земле. 

\- Я - не ее отец, - повторил Уилл. 

\- Но, сам того не желая, ты занял его место. И это тоже изменило тебя, теперь ты чувствуешь ответственность. Я понимаю, когда-то и я взял под ответственность младшую сестру. Ей было всего три года, когда наши родители умерли. 

\- У тебя была сестра? 

Ганнибал медленно моргнул, опустив взгляд на дно бокала. 

\- Была. Я не смог о ней позаботиться. 

Уилл вспомнил звонкий, жалобный голос, так олененок зовет на помощь маму, попав в капкан. Кто-то забрал ее. Кто-то вроде того немца с огромной деревянной ложкой, которому Уилл с удовольствием бы перерезал толстую, дребезжащую как желе, шею. Холодная ненависть пронзила Уилла до самых кончиков пальцев, как хирургическая игла. 

\- Скажи, Уилл, если бы ты знал, что с Эбигейл что-то случится, ты бы хотел ей помочь? 

Ганнибал не просто смотрел на него, он смотрел сквозь пространство, и будущее расстилалось перед ним, как вид земли с высоты птичьего полета. 

\- Что ты видишь? 

\- Она сделает глупость, за которую придется заплатить непомерно большую цену. В следующий раз вы можете встретиться в тюрьме. 

Уилл сжал челюсти и тяжело сглотнул. 

\- А если я вмешаюсь? 

\- Не волнуйся, у тебя еще есть время, - зная, что теперь внимание Уилла полностью принадлежит ему одному, Лектер улыбнулся, слегка оголив острые зубы. - Ты не проголодался? 

 

Уилл замариновал мясо, ощущая чужое присутствие, будто его постоянно придерживали у поясницы, направляя по кухне. Специи лежали в шкафу над плитой. Сковорода - в ящике островного стола. Запах лимона остался на пальцах, а когда он облизнул их, то и на языке, наполнив рот слюной. 

Словно в танце с партнером, который знал о его движениях даже раньше, чем он о них подумает, Уилл готовил, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Панцирь от Лектера оказался не совсем тем, чем он ожидал: человеческий костюм, как вторая кожа, скользил по его телу, не всегда впору, но интимнее всего, что он переживал за всю жизнь. 

Он не здоровался с соседями за руку, не обнимал в утешение, не касался волос, не придерживал за локоть, не задевал случайно коленом в темноте кинотеатра. Ни друзей, ни врагов. Свидания? Уилл работать-то мог только потому, что возвращался каждый день домой и спал прямо на полу среди горячих собачьих тел. Их жизнь одним днем помогала ему стирать усталость, чужие слепки воспоминаний, вставать утром на работу и возвращаться на очередной круг ада. 

В коже Ганнибала Лектера, доктора медицины и Чесапикского Потрошителя, ему было удобнее, чем в своей собственной. 

\- Особая изысканность в составлении композиций блюд пришла из искусства икебаны. Кайсэки-рёри, так японцы называют получение наслаждения от созерцания блюд, утвари, от вкуса изысканных продуктов, тщательно продуманного меню и от совместно проведённого времени, - раздался голос сквозь призму времени: Лектер готовил за соседним столом, обращаясь не к нему, а к своему гостю. 

\- И этим искусством ты овладел в полной мере, - улыбнулась Алана, складывая в миску нарезанный салат. 

\- Я льщу себе мыслью, что в начале пути, однако не в человеческих силах объять необъятное. 

\- Умный, воспитанный, богатый, с приятной внешностью. Ганнибал, в тебе вообще есть недостатки? 

Он поднял голову и улыбнулся одними губами, в глазах мелькнул вызов. 

\- Возможно, мое непомерное любопытство. 

\- Будем надеяться, ты закончишь лучше, чем пресловутая кошка. И я в том числе, - покачала головой Алана. - Ты ужасно на меня влияешь. Всего два ужина, а я уже не могу пить ничего, кроме твоего чудесного пива. 

\- Если это все, что нужно, чтобы заманить тебя на еще один ужин, мои бочки в твоем распоряжении. 

Фраза была достаточно невинной, но Уиллу стало не по себе. Отвлекшись от помешивания в сковороде соуса, он поднял взгляд и замер: возле стола находилось то самое жуткое существо с рогами, выглядящее посреди теплой кухни как сам дьявол. 

Алана будто и не заметила его появления. Чокнувшись с воздухом, она отпила темный напиток из высокого бокала. 

\- Будь осторожен, Ганнибал. Не жди, что я забуду это обещание. 

\- Напротив, - лицо существа не шевелилось, голос доносился отовсюду одновременно, - я очень надеюсь на обратное. 

Стоило Уиллу моргнуть, как Ганнибал вернулся на свое место, одетый в рубашку, закатанную до локтя, и светлый фартук. 

\- Как твой проблемный пациент? 

Алана прислонилась бедром к столу, придерживая бокал двумя руками. 

\- Я не могу обсуждать его лечение, это было бы неэтично. 

\- Как насчет в виде теоретической задачки? 

\- Она нерешаема. Невозможно социализировать человека, который лучше всего чувствует себя в компании собак. 

\- Как насчет совмещать их компанию и людей? 

\- Я пыталась. Привела ему Яблочко, так он заявил, что собак, которых не затребовали из приюта, гуманно умерщвляют и перерабатывают в животный протеин для свиного корма или в жир для получения мыла. И что мыло в нашей клинике именно из ближайшего питомника. 

Уиллу показалось, что выразительные губы Лектера дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. 

\- Он оставил своих собак в приюте. Не самое приятное стечение обстоятельств. Как насчет свозить его к ним, чтобы он удостоверился в их сохранности? 

Алана уставилась на Лектера, потрясенная до глубины души. 

\- Ганнибал! Ты предлагаешь мне украсть собственного пациента?! 

Уилл не совсем понимал, что происходит. Речь точно шла о нем и о том времени, когда он находился под опекой в психбольнице в Вашингтоне. Мысль же Лектера показалась ему вполне здравой. Если Алана хотела ему помочь, если она действительно искала способ пробиться сквозь его стены, собаки действительно помогли бы ей завоевать его доверие. Он помнил ее разум: холод, расчет, полная власть рассудка над чувствами и легкая, нелогичная вина за то, что она порой размышляла об Уилле в сексуальном ключе. 

Она считала Уилла красивым, манеры - очаровательными, словно со времен джентльменов из Старого Света, но стоило ее сердцу воззвать к более глубокой симпатии, Алана тут же себя одергивала. Он нравился ей как красивая загадка, криптекс из Кода да Винчи, который таит в себе знания к открытиям столь обширным, что прославят имя любого психиатра на века. Ученый и женщина, она знала, что не сможет отделить одно от другого и так или иначе будет всегда анализировать Уилла с точки зрения психологии. Она была амбициозна, чтобы попробовать, и настолько же гуманна, чтобы не использовать женское очарование, чтобы добраться до его мозгов без его разрешения. 

Даже зная, что он это разрешение никогда не даст. 

\- Ты боишься его. 

\- Я не боюсь. Я просто понимаю последствия. Если мне повезет, и я останусь беспристрастна, он об этом узнает и никогда не простит. Если же я доберусь до его полного доверия, то только полностью встав на его сторону. Ганнибал, он нестабилен, способен на хладнокровное убийство, а я не готова любить человека, от которого невозможно скрыться. Он может морально уничтожить любого. 

\- Если захочет. Но то же самое можно сказать о каждом человеке. Даже я могу без его способностей взять нож и убить того, кто мне придется не по нраву. Тебе не нравится не его дар, тебе не нравится твоя потенциальная уязвимость. 

\- А тебя это не пугает? В обычных отношениях существует хоть какой-то баланс. Я рассказываю о себе, ты - о себе. С ним не существует баланса в принципе. Он возьмет все: детские страхи, сексуальные фантазии, слабости, капризы и мимолетные мысли, даже самые ужасные. 

Уилл чувствовал, что Ганнибал не понимал ее беспокойства, ее узколобость его даже слегка раздражала. 

\- Разве это не прекрасно? Он способен понять любого: тебя, меня, Джека. Без обмана, без пустых фраз вроде “как мне это знакомо”, без притворного сочувствия. Абсолютная, чистая эмпатия. Ему даже не нужно проживать твою жизнь, чтобы понять твою точку зрения. Он уловит ее в несколько секунд. 

Алана перешла к Уиллу и отставила пустой стакан, качая головой. Но Ганнибал еще не закончил: 

\- Нынешнее поколение не совсем верно использует одно слово. Это слово “гений”, означающее с латинского “дух”. С арабского же “иджтинан” переводится как сокрытый. В греческой мифологии гении были сродни демонам, потому что считалось, что они умеют слышать в людях каждую добрую и злую мысль, проносившуюся в их головах. Их называли Даймонии, часть божественного, которое говорило с человеком как внутренний голос. 

\- Ты имеешь в виду совесть, - задумчиво произнесла она, прикусив губу. 

\- Которую никто не любит: совесть умеет лишь мучить. Он увидит, на что ты способна. 

\- Я хочу быть другом Уилла и в то же время понимаю, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, потому что я также хочу узнать, как работает его дар. Не говоря уже о романтических отношениях. Сейчас ему нужен профессионал своего дела, а не любопытствующий дилетант-психиатр. 

\- Лучшее в мире было сделано дилетантами, Алана. 

\- Ты намного компетентнее, чем я. Это тебе стоило вести практику в клинике. 

\- Меня бы уволили за нетрадиционные способы лечения, и они бы не позволили перенести мою библиотеку в тот крошечный кабинет. 

Алана усмехнулась. 

\- Нет, не позволили бы. Для этого пришлось бы достраивать целый этаж. 

Теперь Уилл знал, почему, когда он еще лечился в клинике, она его поцеловала, а затем, извинившись, стремительно вышла из палаты. В ее буре эмоций он уловил лишь всплеск похоти, сожаления и мысли о “неправильном”. Ганнибал подошел к ним обоим и положил руку поверх ее. Стоя там же, где и Алана, Уилл тоже почувствовал тепло его ладони. 

\- Ты хочешь помочь, но не знаешь, как. Но что если способ есть? И что если для этого потребуется своеобразная жертва? 

\- Уилл не какой-то ацтекский бог, для благополучия которого нужно заколоть барашка. 

\- Отказ от внутренних убеждений - тоже жертва, и, переступив границу, уже невозможно вернуться обратно. 

\- О каких убеждениях речь? - она напряглась, ее рука все еще была под защитой сухих, горячих, узловатых пальцев. 

\- Моральных. Этических. Нравственных, - Лектер склонил голову, на его лице ничего нельзя было прочесть, однако Уиллу показалось, что он говорит искренне. - Иногда во благо людей, которые нам небезразличны, нужно совершить большую жестокость. Она требует не только безжалостности, но и большой любви. Так мать однажды оставляет своего птенца, чтобы он научился заботиться о себе. Так медведица убьет возможного партнера, чтобы защитить своих медвежат. 

Так мать убьет собственное дитя в ванне, чтобы предотвратить страдания в будущем, - мысленно продолжил Уилл. 

\- Мы не животные, Ганнибал. Нам не нужно убивать, чтобы выжить. 

Ее ответ разочаровал доктора, который надеялся на что-то большее, чем холодные доводы рассудка. Она не понимала. 

Во времена, когда Ганнибал преподавал, эта девочка-отличница училась хорошо и сдавала все вовремя. Умные, начитанные эссе, ссылки на именитых ученых, но ужасно скучные, банальные интерпретации. На фоне истериков, депрессирующих или считающих себя непонятыми студентов, которые так и норовили удариться то в одну крайность, то другую, ее работы звучали непривычно разумно. В ней был потенциал, единственное, что ее останавливало от саморазвития, по его мнению, - это отсутствие опыта и желания рисковать. Во всех сильных чувствах она была лишь теоретиком: Алана брала поверхностно, рассуждая о страстях, сводящих людей с ума, словно принцесса, прожившая всю жизнь в замке и видевшая мир через узкую бойницу. 

Ее близких никто не убил на ее глазах, ей не пришлось сражаться за жизнь, она не засыпала, зная, что завтра может и не наступить, она не знала, что такое настоящее горе, чтобы ценить близких, как они того стоили. Ее сердце не разбивали, потому что все это время оно было за стеклом. 

Уилл не был уверен, что тоже знает, каково пережить все это, но никакие принципы не смогли бы его остановить, если бы Алана попала в беду. И уж тем более он не стал бы обсуждать этическую правильность своих методов на кухне у друзей. 

\- Разве? - спокойно спросил Ганнибал, отстраняясь. - Хотя ты права. Во мне сейчас говорит философ, а не психиатр. Как насчет того, чтобы перенести нашу беседу за стол? Будь добра, отнеси это в столовую. 

Алана кивнула и вышла, не задавая вопросов, а Лектер, смотря ей в спину, вполголоса произнес: 

\- Рейс до Рочестера вылетает через два часа. Можешь взять мою машину. 

Уилл от удивления открыл рот. Так он видел его все это время? 

\- Что случится с Эбигейл? 

\- С ней - ничего. А вот кое с кем случится она. 

 

То ли зверь не читал газет, то ли он предпочитал охотиться на более доступные жертвы, но ночь прошла спокойно. Относительно, потому что Эбигейл просто физически не могла уснуть и оказалась в три утра на барном стуле возле окна, попивая кофе. 

Она пыталась лечь спать, но запах затхлости, чуть влажные простыни и навязчивые мысли, без спроса лезущие в голову, прогнали сон. На улице за домом приглядывали полицейские в штатской машине, и Эбигейл было не так обидно проводить ночь на ногах, когда она знала, что не одна. 

Лучше бы, конечно, здесь был Уилл. Если они переедут сюда, здесь вполне хватит места для них обоих. После того, как выяснилось, что ее отец использовал девушек для подушек, рукояток ножей и других мелочей, ФБР все забрали, приурочив к делу о Миннесотском Сорокопуте. Оно и к лучшему. Они с Уиллом купят все новое, начав жизнь с чистого листа. Не все же оглядываться в прошлое? Сколько можно уже? 

Она устало потерла виски. Конечно, ей не сбежать ни от воспоминаний, ни от запаха дерева, который был с ней все детство. Раньше Эбигейл думала, что со смертью отца все будет кончено, и долгое время так и было. Словно она играла в игру “притворись, что все стало хорошо”, и взрослые верили. Верили, что она адаптировалась к новой жизни, к тому, что о ней шепчутся по углам, и к тому, что незнакомые люди первым делом спрашивали ее: “ты правда ела людей?” 

Мама рассказывала, что, когда они только начали встречаться, папа часто менял работы, надолго нигде не засиживаясь, а мама работала в баре официанткой. Затем она забеременела, и внезапно Гарри решительно настоял на родах и даже сделал ей предложение. 

Он полностью изменился: усердно работая, купил дом, две машины, построил эту хижину и начал откладывать своей любимой Эби на колледж. Благодаря ему она появилась на свет и стала тем, кто она есть. 

Когда Эбигейл брала в руки нож, чтобы освежевать тушу убитого оленя, его глаза зажигались странным, безумным огнем. Он что-то видел в ней, возможно, себя, свое продолжение. Он говорил, что она будет гораздо сильнее, умнее и опаснее, чем сам Гарри, и восхищался этой фантазией, как самой дорогой сердцу мечтой. 

Кому она могла это объяснить? Соседкам по общаге? Которые фотографировались в туалете, обсуждали, кто кому изменил на потоке, и считали самой серьезной проблемой, что зачет перенесли на два дня раньше, а новые методички все еще в типографии? Эбигейл надеялась, что ошибается. Что каждый, выпади ему похожая судьба, как у нее, смог бы ее понять. Потом она вспоминала лицо Кроуфорда в ту ночь, когда он приехал в ее дом с другими агентами, полное скрытого презрения и подозрительности, и понимала, что нет. Не поймут. 

Не поймут, что отец знал о ее жизни все: с кем она учится, куда ходит, какой мальчик ей нравится, успеваемость в школе, мечты и цели. Что он поддерживал ее во всем, в любых начинаниях, проектах, желаниях, лишь бы под его контролем. Она считала, что это - высшее проявление любви, и насмехалась над другими девочками, раз их отцы не ведут себя, как курица-наседка. 

Только когда она сказала, что не хочет учиться здесь, в Миннесоте, а уехать, она поняла глубину пропасти, в которую ее посадили. У нее не оказалось близких друзей. У нее так и не появилось парня, потому что отец исподволь внушал ей, что они хотят ею воспользоваться. Ее недоверие разрушало легкость флирта, и что Джей, что Ральф Гриффин из параллельного класса быстро стали называть ее чокнутой. А когда она попыталась рассказать маме, то услышала в ответ: “будь благодарна, он ведь так много ради нас сделал”. 

Для нее до самого конца отец оставался основой основ ее мироздания, уйти от него, рассказать о том, что он делал, предать его было немыслимо. Она была у всех под носом и одновременно абсолютно одна. 

Сочувствуя ее положению, доктор Блум как могла поддерживала ее во время реабилитации и позже, когда у них начались частные сессии во время учебы в университете, но этого было недостаточно. Алана также долгое время выступала буфером между ней и Кроуфордом, когда тот еще подозревал Эбигейл в соучастии: ее бы посадили следом, если бы не Подражатель. Какой-то человек растерзал нескольких девушек и выставил их тела напоказ. Только благодаря этому Эбигейл позволили сдать психологические тесты в академию ФБР, и то она прошла отбор просто потому, что уже знала их наизусть. Знала, какие ответы “правильные”. 

Тест ММИЛ, многопрофильный личностный опросник, который, кстати, разработали еще в 30-ых в ее родном штате в Университете Миннесоты, был самым сложным. Ей пришлось пройти его дважды: первый раз честно, чтобы увидеть, как сильно она отличалась от “здоровых”, и с разницей в год - мимикрируя под них. Тест тематических апперцепций после такого был проще пареной репы. Подумаешь, рассказать, что происходит на картинке с фигурками людей. Говори о взаимопомощи и дай им результаты обычной студентки, благо девочки в общежитии попадались сплошь болтливые. 

Но одно дело учеба в университете, и другое - академия ФБР, куда не брали с криминальным прошлым. Джек сказал, что таковы условия приема, и никто не может на них повлиять. Но это была неправда, он мог, и Эбигейл ему об этом напомнила, не забыв добавить: “то есть это нормально, что мне пришлось себя защищать самой, когда это была ВАША работа - найти убийцу? Общество позволило ему растить меня шестнадцать лет, а теперь требует, чтобы я шла в какую-нибудь другую специальность? Пошла в детский сад, к примеру? Нянечкой? Так обстоят дела?!” 

Эбигейл знала, что заденет его за живое, и не жалела ни на секунду. Особенно сейчас, ведь знай Джек, что у нее на душе, он посадил бы ее в психиатрическую лечебницу к Уиллу для ее же блага, для своего спокойного сна и сна жителей Балтимора. И никого бы не волновало, что лечиться она больше не собирается. 

Эбигейл вздохнула и вылила кофе в раковину. В глаза словно насыпали песка. Выглянув в окно, она увидела, как агенты олицетворяли заботу о ее покое, разгадывая кроссворд и смотря фильм по ноутбуку. 

В доме было абсолютно нечего делать: здесь стояла кое-какая мебель, которую Эбигейл сохранила из дома, электричество работало с перебоями, а телефон отказывался грузить даже “гугл”. Они с папой раньше шутили, что их хижина похлеще тюрьмы Алькатрас, потому что вообще никакая сеть не ловит. Уму непостижимо, как Уилл умудрялся жить без современных технологий, хотя, судя по всему, доктор Лектер был того же сорта. Она не видела ни одного гаджета в его огромном доме. Доктор, наверное, еще и письма до сих пор шлет и помнит, где в городе почта находится. 

\- Как же, блядь, скучно, - произнесла она в полной тишине. 

Если она пробудет здесь еще хоть час, то точно рехнется. Собрав волосы в хвост, Эбигейл достала одежду, в которой ходила на охоту, и выкинула на кровать: теплые носки, свитер, штаны и куртка из брезента, высокие ботинки с резиновой подошвой. Хорошо, что она не поправилась и не похудела, все село впору. Тут же лежал ее пояс с кучей кармашков и ножнами под охотничий нож. Она закрепила их на талии и проверила застежки, не разболтались ли и не отсырели ли за год. С биноклем, ягдташи - кожаной сумкой через плечо, ремнями для крепежа и переноса туши, она была почти готова. Что она забыла? Фляга воды - есть, походная аптечка - есть, охотничий билет, действующий еще полгода, путевка на право охоты и разрешение на ношение оружия. 

Она вытащила винтовку из сейфа и, вдруг подумав, что никогда еще не ходила на охоту одна, застыла в нерешительности, держа холодный тяжелый корпус. Нет, она не боится, уже нет. Эбигейл вышла на улицу, закинув винтовку за спину, и направилась прямо к полицейским. Чтобы они обратили на нее внимание, ей пришлось постучать в окно. Защитники, еб вашу мать. 

\- Доброе утро. Вам ничего не нужно? - она мило улыбнулась. 

Тот, что был за рулем и постарше, лет сорока, уставился на нее над очками для чтения, проигнорировав приветствие. 

\- Вы куда, по-вашему, собрались? 

\- На охоту. 

\- Мисс, здесь может бродить тип, который перекусил человека пополам. 

\- Этот тип не знает этот лес, как знаю его я, офицер..? 

\- Эдвард Норр. 

\- Офицер Норр, - она выпрямила спину и огляделась, - если он не дурак, то увидел вашу машину и свалил обратно. В противном случае, у меня больше шансов выжить в лесу, чем в закрытом пространстве. Я прошла практику в полицейском участке Ричмонда, я знаю, как себя защитить. 

\- Это же ты дочь того каннибала из новостей, да? - вмешался его напарник, поставив фильм на паузу. - Я узнал по избушке. В новостях фотки показывали. 

\- Мы перешли на имена? 

Парень осекся, а Норр нахмурился от ее холодного тона. 

\- Отпусти ее, Эд, пусть делает, что хочет, - они переглянулись, будто уже обсуждали между собой ее смерть и что никто не всплакнет, если дочь каннибала погибнет при исполнении. 

Ублюдки. 

\- Я вернусь к десяти утра. Если нет, то позвоните по этому телефону. 

Выполнив долг любого охотника, отправляющегося в лес одиночку, Эбигейл сунула им визитку Кроуфорда и ушла, не дождавшись ответа. Пусть катятся к черту. 

Сразу за домом шла возвышенность, несколько холмов переходили в устье маленькой речки, и где-то в часе ходьбы она могла проверить полянку с желудями. Осенью туда было лучше не соваться: олени хоть и безобидные с виду животные, но во время гона могли забодать насмерть. А уж если ты по глупости раздразнишь самца, тот может преследовать тебя много километров, а потом насадить на рога по самые гланды. Вот и верь потом в сказки, что травоядные безобидны, особенно когда истекаешь кровью на дереве. 

Идя знакомыми тропками между густой чащобой, колючим кустарником и высокими стволами дубов и ельника, Эбигейл не спеша приглядывалась к траве и камням. Шелест листьев, редкие возгласы птиц и треск веток от теплого ветерка успокаивали. Здесь она чувствовала себя как дома, неслышно ступая в тени зарослей. 

Уиллу бы здесь понравилось. Они могли бы выгуливать собак, вместе охотиться, она бы научила его, как сбивать запах содой, как пользоваться манком, как подкрасться к взрослому оленю на расстояние в тридцать метров, чтобы наверняка попасть в голову, шею или сердце. Последнее было самым сложным: если задеть легкое или живот, мясо может испортиться. 

Под раскидистым красным тополем она наклонилась, разглядывая объеденные прикорневые молодые листочки, цветы же покачивались на голеньких стеблях. На вывернутых корнях дерева местами не хватало лишайника, как раз чтобы прокормиться паре особей. Эбигейл читала, что даже с одним взрослым самцом оленя могла справиться только стая волков или собак. Благородные, красивые животные, чьим серьезным врагом на данный момент остался лишь человек. 

Взглянув на поднимающийся рассвет, она присела на корень. Свет пробивался сквозь листья светящимися полосками, окрашивая их жидким золотом. Эбигейл вдохнула и расслабила плечи, вот теперь можно было подумать. Она не собиралась сегодня охотиться всерьез: так, вышла размять ноги и вспомнить былое. Лес помогал сосредоточиться. 

Даже если Джек переключился на Зверя, у нее не было такой роскоши, и загадка Лектера все еще была для нее в приоритете. Что, если Уилл прав? Что, если доктор видел будущее? Это объяснило бы, почему он так резко поменял образ жизни. Осталось понять, чего он добился или добивается до сих пор. 

Расследование ФБР, заморозка счетов, остановка практики, к тому же ему пришлось залечь на дно. Что-то слабо смахивает на план. Она шла не по тому следу: это были вынужденные лишения ради цели, а не сама цель. Так чего он добивался на самом деле? 

Откинь все невозможное, и останется самое вероятное. В его доме появился Уилл - тот, кто обладал похожим даром. Так мог ли Лектер затеять всю эту игру с самого начала, чтобы ввести его на поле? Чего он хотел от Уилла? И хочет до сих пор, раз не объявился и не подал знака, где находится. Чего бы хотела Эбигейл на его месте? 

Услышав внезапный свист неподалеку, она увидела, как из темной, заросшей низины показались две безрогие самочки. Их уши дергались, одна жевала траву, облизывая влажный нос, другая оглядывалась, замерев на месте. Следом вышел вожак с гордо поднятой головой, рыжим окрасом и редкими пятнами на боку. Крупный, фунтов двести, с огромными, величественными рогами. Зорко присматривая за своим гаремом, олень принюхался к воздуху и медленно скрылся в соседних зарослях. 

На чем она остановилась? Ах да, Лектер. Не самый легкий вопрос. Чего она хочет сама? Получить значок агента, держаться подальше от таких, как Крендлер, переехать из общежития куда-нибудь за город и больше не быть одной. Быть с тем, кто видит, что у нее на душе и все же принимает такой, какая она есть. В качестве друга, брата... любимого? 

Эбигейл не была уверена, что способна любить. Может, ее гены проснутся в самый неподходящий момент, и она сама возьмет в руки нож и пойдет убивать ради него. Эбигейл тяжело вздохнула. Говорят же, яблоко от яблони недалеко падает. Насколько она похожа на отца? 

Рано ли говорить, что то, что она чувствует к Уиллу, хоть отчасти связано с любовью? И если да, сможет ли она его отпустить? Эбигейл не хотела вести себя как папа. Уилл должен сам решить, захочет он оставаться рядом или нет. Тем проще, что теперь с ним не пройдут никакие манипуляции, ведь он видел и чувствовал ее, как самого себя. 

Не этого ли хотел Лектер? Узнать Уилла и чтобы Уилл узнал его самого, иначе зачем вообще приводить его в дом? Чесапикский Потрошитель, который ищет друга. Очень смешная шутка. Судя по тому, что она успела узнать о его персоне, доктор всегда убивал ради развлечения. Жертвы долго мучились, так что с его садистскими наклонностями он в самый раз мог решить поиздеваться над Уиллом, минуя ФБР и полицию. 

У Эбигейл закралось жуткое подозрение. А был ли тогда визит Фредерика таким уж случайным? Или ее приход к Уиллу? Кроуфорд и его предложение? Зверь, вышедший на охоту так вовремя? Что, если Лектер управляет ими откуда-то сверху, дергая, как кукловод за ниточки? Она никогда не встречала доктора, но с каждой такой мыслью он становился похож на языческое божество: человеческие жертвы, перипетии судьбы, всевидящее око... 

Хруст ветки неподалеку заставил ее вздрогнуть. 

\- Стой! - молодой парень поднял руки, выходя из зарослей. - Только не стреляй! 

Сжимая винтовку, пока сердце пыталось выскочить через горло, Эбигейл присмотрелась. Она знала эти вьющиеся светлые волосы, голубые глаза и совершенно не подходящие для леса мокасины. Он был на суде, когда ей пришлось давать показания перед семьями погибших, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю от обжигающего стыда. 

\- Ты Бойл. Николас Бойл. Какого черта? 

Парень явно не был любителем леса, он успел где-то разодрать колено, вляпаться в мокрый лишайник и теперь хлюпал одной туфлей. 

\- Ладно, спокойно, - он все еще держал раскрытые ладони перед собой, будто пытался успокоить бешеное животное. - Я всего лишь хочу поговорить. 

\- В лесу? - она перехватила винтовку так, чтобы в любой момент можно было если не выстрелить, то хотя бы засадить прикладом в лицо. 

\- А какой у меня был выбор? После суда тебя взяли под защиту свидетелей. Ни номера телефона, ни адреса, даже Лаундс не знала, где ты прячешься! 

\- Лаундс? Откуда вы знакомы? 

\- Она брала у меня интервью во время расследования, вот откуда. 

Это походило на правду. Во время расследования она мало что соображала: ее без конца допрашивало ФБР, журналисты караулили под зданием суда, мать истерила по телефону, что им не позволяют встретиться, а Эбигейл приходилось лавировать, словно рыбке между сетей. Одно неосторожное слово, и она села бы в тюрьму за соучастие. 

\- И о чем ты хотел поговорить? Я все сказала на суде. Мой отец не убивал твою сестру, это был Подражатель. 

\- О нем я и хотел поговорить, - Бойл фыркнул, держась за лоб. - Слушай, я ничего не имею против тебя. Ты правильно сделала, что зарезала своего папашку, богом клянусь, я бы отдал что угодно, чтобы самому быть там и видеть, как он подыхает и мучается. 

Эбигейл едва не скривилась от отвращения. 

\- Полиция наверняка занимается этим делом. 

\- И что? Полиция ни на что не способна. 

\- А я? 

\- А ты папина дочка, - прозвучало как оскорбление. 

\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. 

Бойл неприятно рассмеялся. 

\- Может, ФБР ты и обвела вокруг пальца, но меня не обмануть. Я поспрашивал о тебе в школе сразу, как ты исчезла. Помнишь Мариссу Шур? Я помню. Она единственная, кто считал тебя невиновной. Где она закончила? 

У Эбигейл закружилась голова, а живот скрутило от страха. Подражатель убил Мариссу сразу после того, как та навестила ее в больнице, будто специально, чтобы у Эбигейл было алиби. Будто кто-то занял место Гарри и теперь присматривал за ней. 

\- Ты наверняка знала все про папашку, неужели у него не появлялось новых друзей в последнее время? Или, может, он вел себя странно? Этот фанат должен был с тобой связаться каким-то образом, не зря же он убил мою сестру, как твой урод-отец! 

Ей не нравилось, когда на нее кричали, и Эбигейл отчеканила: 

\- Я. Не знаю. Кто Подражатель. 

Она отложила винтовку в сторону, поставив на приклад, чтобы ненароком не искушать себя. 

\- Что, совсем ничего? 

\- Совсем. 

И уже сказав это, Эбигейл поняла, что это не совсем правда. Отец действительно вел себя странно, просто она никогда не думала, что это было связано с Подражателем. Гарри никогда не отличался философским складом ума, но за несколько месяцев до того злополучного вечера вдруг стал задумываться о будущем, бубнил что-то под нос и что-то мысленно переваривал. Его забота об Эбигейл удвоилась, получив второе дыхание, стала легче и одновременно… фатальнее. Будто он знал, что скоро всему придет конец. 

Несколько раз он задерживался после работы, а накануне и вовсе был странный звонок: незнакомый мужчина спросил ее папу прямо по имени. 

\- Ты что-то знаешь. 

Видимо, часть мыслей все-таки отразилась на ее лице, Бойл приблизился. 

\- Нет. 

\- Не ври мне, - он нахмурился, продолжая загонять ее в угол. 

\- Я уже сказала, что ничего не знаю. 

\- Не ври мне! 

Он схватил ее за плечи и впечатал в дерево. Эбигейл больно ударилась головой о жесткую кору. Его длинные пальцы, как клещи, сдавили ее плечи сквозь куртку. 

\- Не смей врать мне! - крикнул он. - Это ты, ты и твоя чокнутая семейка виноваты, что Кесси умерла! Не смей, блядь, смотреть мне в глаза и врать. Я знаю, что ты помогала ему. Видел по твоему лицу, тебя выдало чувство вины, сука. 

Он еще раз стукнул ее о дерево, и у Эбигейл потемнело в глазах от боли. Она судорожно нащупала на поясе застежку, но Бойл сжал ее руки со всей силы, и она вскрикнула, распугав нескольких птиц. Ей стало страшно. Полицейские слишком далеко, чтобы вмешаться. Да и вмешались бы? Нет, они смотрели бы, как Бойл по праву выбивает из нее дерьмо, и остановили его только, если бы ей грозила реальная опасность. Или и вовсе списали бы на несчастный случай. 

Может, это они направили его за ней? Эбигейл попыталась освободиться, пнув его по колену. 

\- А ну отпусти меня, мудила! 

Бойл скривился, но хватка осталась прежней. 

\- Отпусти, отпусти! ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ! 

Она продолжала выворачиваться, как вдруг ей в лицо прилетел локоть, и на секунду она вообще отключилась. В следующий момент Бойл побледнел и вдруг освободил ее, сделав несколько шагов назад. В его груди торчал охотничий нож по самую рукоять. 

Это... это случайность. Звон в ушах перекрыл звуки леса, ничего не понимая, она смотрела, как Бойл упал на спину, и сухие листья всколыхнулись от земли. Красное пятно растеклось на клетчатой рубашке, он разжал руки, и те безвольно упали по обе стороны от его тела. Наступила давящая, абсолютная тишина. 

Эбигейл сделала глубокий вдох и выдох. Это не по-настоящему. Ей это снится. Она не могла убить его, она же специально убрала винтовку в сторону. Зачем бы ей? Она тренированный агент, ей бы не составило труда скрутить гражданского, он просто застал ее врасплох. 

Влага спустилась по ее шее, и, проведя пальцами, Эбигейл увидела, что у нее течет кровь. По-настоящему. Боль на затылке вполне реальна. Она подошла к Бойлу, который будто уснул в неудобной позе прямо на траве, и проверила пульс. 

\- Матерь божья, - прошептала она, когда под пальцами не отозвалось биение сердца. 

Она нажала сильнее. Ничего. Прислушалась к его дыханию, наклонившись ближе - снова ничего. 

Сев рядом, она поняла, что не знает, что делать. Где-то на опушке пели птицы, шелестел ветер. Рассвет все так же безразлично разрисовывал края и листья деревьев. Никто не выбежал, чтобы схватить ее и заковать в наручники, хотя она очень надеялась на это. Тогда бы ей не пришлось выбирать. 

Эбигейл уже знала, что шок и чувство вины придут позже, сейчас же она смотрела, как медленно бледнеет молодой парень. Она сядет в тюрьму за непреднамеренное убийство, если сможет доказать, что он напал на нее. 

Эбигейл всхлипнула, прикрыв рот рукой. Господи, да кто ей поверит?! У нее нет свидетелей, нет доказательств, кроме шишки на голове, и она дочь Миннесотского Сорокопута! Местные власти распнут ее, как хладнокровную убийцу, и никакое ФБР ее не спасет. Рассчитывать на Джека точно не приходилось. 

Один плюс, если бы этот идиот нашел ее в Балтиморе еще два года назад, ее могли приговорить к смертной казни. Вот это утешение. Эбигейл глупо хихикнула. 

О чем она думала? Избавиться от тела и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло? Ее осенило, что она действительно думает, как хладнокровный убийца, и она рассмеялась сильнее. Смех вышел каркающим и злым. Ее руки не дрожали, она не впала в истерику - чем не дочь своего отца? 

Прежде чем она поняла, что делает, Эбигейл залезла в карманы куртки Бойла и похлопала его по джинсам. Улов был скуден: квитанция с отеля, чек с заправки, документы и ключи. Сотовый был на пароле, так что ей даже не прочитать, кому он успел сообщить о своих намерениях. ДжиПиЭс покажет, что последний раз его сигнал работал в лесу Миннесоты, и ей конец. Может, он сказал друзьям, куда собирался, и ей тем более конец. Если сейчас она выбежит и расплачется перед полицией, то еще сможет выбраться из этого дерьма с хорошим адвокатом. 

И совершенно другое ей нашептывал голос папы: разделай его охотничьим ножом, закопай неглубоко подальше от дома, а потом, неделю спустя, вернись на машине - езды из Балтимора всего двадцать часов - и окончательно избавься от трупа. Где он мог оставить машину? Прямо возле дома или на съезде со второго шоссе, где располагался трейлерный парк, в трех километрах отсюда, идеальное место, чтобы припарковаться и остальной путь проделать пешком. 

Так как он поступил? Эбигейл еще раз посмотрела на тело Бойла и, встав с колен, положила телефон на крупный корень дерева, где отдыхала до этого. Она разбила телефон камнем, пока экран не вывернуло осколками и он не потух. 

У нее есть еще шанс сдаться, она еще может поступить правильно, нужно лишь найти машину. Проверив компас, Эбигейл двинулась на юго-запад, даже не сделав попытки прикрыть тело. Либо найдут, либо нет. Пусть ее судьбу решает случай. 

Словно в трансе она шла целую вечность, отмечая следы животных, слушая крик птиц. Ни следа людей. Супериор Парк был охранной зоной, и только благодаря давнему знакомству с Милли Джонс, которая работала в доме таксидермистов на Элисон-Сквер в Миннеаполисе, они с отцом получили долгосрочное разрешение на охоту. Милли была чудесной женщиной, совершенно не интересовалась новостями и, даже узнав, в чем обвиняли отца Эбигейл и ее саму, лишь пожала плечами. Ее волновало на свете всего три вещи: два ее сына-егеря, национальный заповедник на озере Верхнее и хорошие шкуры, которые Эбигейл и Гарри приносили ей с охоты. 

Думая о ней сейчас, Эбигейл понимала, что Милли тоже не совсем нормальная по общим меркам. И Уилл. Почему она ладила с ними? Потому что она сама такая же? 

Если обнаружат, что она пыталась скрыть смерть Бойла, ей светит пожизненное. А если она признается, то прощай карьера в ФБР. Малое зло или большое, один хрен она в жопе. 

Холм пошел на склон. Она медленно спускалась, огибая толстые стволы деревьев и цепляясь за ветки, стараясь их не сломать и не оставить следы своего присутствия для егерей. Зачем она это делала, если собиралась позвать на помощь полицейских, Эбигейл пыталась не думать. 

Выбор все еще есть. Если она позвонит Джеку, то он прикроет ее на первое время хотя бы из простой солидарности. Или она могла бы нанести себе больше ран и поцарапать ногтями Бойла себе кожу на лице. Она же не зря училась в академии ФБР и проводила вскрытия? 

Вот видишь, трусиха, стоило лишь подумать холодной головой, как обнаружились новые карты, которые ты можешь разыграть. Дави на эмоции, строй из себя жертву, по второму кругу ада все было до жути знакомо, а потому тошнило от самой мысли повторять этот цирк. В этот раз ей могли не поверить так охотно, да и Лаундс и доктора Блум больше нет на ее стороне, и все же это гораздо лучше, чем говорить правду. 

Правда никого не интересовала. Прокурор будет выставлять ее чудовищем, адвокат - прогонять по ответам, чтобы она не выходила из роли. Присяжные, смотря откуда они и как их затронула история с Сорокопутом, будут решать ее участь. В прошлый раз ей повезло, могла ли она надеяться на удачу еще раз? 

Конечно, с дела о Лектере ее уберут. Отдел внутренних расследований снова пройдется по ее жизни, как катком. Дай бог дадут сдать экзамены, а о какой-то реальной работе придется забыть надолго. Возможно, на полгода. Возможно, на год, если дело затянется. В любом случае, к этому времени Лектер спокойно убьет Уилла, Кроуфорда или любого, кого ему вздумается. 

Уилл останется один. Как будто беспокоясь о маленьком сыне, Эбигейл тяжело вздохнула. Кроуфорд видит в Уилле инструмент: сломалось - ищем новое и пожертвует им, не раздумывая. Для Зверя, для Лектера, для любого серийного маньяка, который захочет убить именно в этот год в Штатах, и некому будет прикрыть Грэму спину и вытащить его из ужасных видений. 

Кроме Лектера. Не это ли его цель? Эбигейл подумала, что с доктором можно и паранойю заработать, если считать, что все кругом происходило благодаря его воле. 

Деревья поредели, и она вышла к трейлерному парку со стороны биотуалетов. Еще было рано для сезона отдыхающих, но местами виднелись редкие палатки и трейлеры. Эбигейл прошла мимо, поглядывая на занавески и боясь, что в ранний час ее кто-то увидит, потому и держалась леса. 

Дойдя до асфальтной дороги, выходящую на пятьдесят шестое шоссе, она встала как вкопанная. На парковке было всего две машины: серый Бьюик ЛаКросс, пикнувший от ключей в ее руке, и черный Шевроле Джетта, возле которого, к ее ужасу, стоял мужчина: знакомые кудри, поникшие плечи, сумка через плечо и затравленный взгляд. 

\- Уилл?


	3. Chapter 3

Он знал, что выглядит неважно, холодный пот все еще испариной остывал на лбу. Самолет до Миннеаполиса дался ему с большим трудом, особенно досмотр. Его сосед, думая, что Уилл боится полетов, предложил ему выпить для храбрости, но, увидев его безумный взгляд, решил, что лучше сохранять молчание все время полета. 

Уилл никогда не вылетал из страны, для этого ему пришлось бы сидеть в кресле больше восьми часов, а он не был готов к такому многочасовому аду. Страх, один нескончаемый крик на высокой ноте под нарастающий свист турбин самолета. Сотни душ, кричащих в агонии. Хуже, наверное, было бы только на электрическом стуле. 

Чтобы добраться до Национального парка на севере штата, ушло еще полтора часа. Ему помогали ключи от машины Лектера, которые он сжимал в руке, пока гнал на пределе допустимой скорости. Может, если он украдет что-либо из дома, ему больше никогда не придется сидеть на лекарствах? Согласен ли он с вечной компанией Ганнибала за иллюзию контроля? 

Уилл приехал на парковку, еще только рассвет показался из-за деревьев. Ганнибал сказал, что назад ему придется возвращаться на машине, и лучше взять автомобиль с арендой между штатами. Увидев лицо Эбигейл, он понял, почему. 

На ее щеке остались брызги крови, кожа белее простыни, голубые глаза смотрели на него, как пустая зеркальная поверхность. Она несла перед собой окровавленные руки, будто обожглась. 

\- Уилл? Что ты тут делаешь? - а вот голос был вполне спокойным. 

Ему не нужно было спрашивать, что случилось, он просто взял ее холодные пальцы в свои, согревая. Нападение, боль в плечах, имя, знакомое имя, он тоже считал ее виновной, он угрожал ей на суде, звонил, искал, он - Николас Бойл - умер от ее руки, а нож вошел ровно между ребер. Она знала, куда бить, и в глубине души понимала, что, если тело попадет в ФБР, ей светит тюрьма. 

\- Где тело? 

\- Я не… 

\- Эбигейл, - он сжал пальцы крепче, пачкая свои и выводя ее разум из ледяного, темного транса, - я помогу тебе, но сначала тебе надо показать мне, где тело. Понимаешь? 

\- Да, - Эбигейл кивнула несколько раз, ее мелко колотило, - да, я покажу. 

Все еще держась за руки, они вернулись в лес той же тропой, которой она пришла. Он видел ее глазами: не просто деревья, а лиственный рисунок из неявных троп, следов животных, звуков и запахов, - все это было сейчас в Эбигейл, как в дочери леса, и Уилл, вдыхая запах хвои и мокрой листвы, шел вместе с ней к ее добыче. 

\- Откуда ты узнал, где меня искать? Лектер? 

Уилл кивнул, и они вместе обошли сломанное дерево по мягкому, зеленому мху, устилавшему землю, как одеяло, и стали подниматься на склон холма. 

\- Так он знал, что произойдет? 

\- Он сказал, что у тебя несколько вариантов. В одном ты призналась Бойлу, что помогала отцу, но к убийству его сестры непричастна. Он дал бы интервью Нэшнл Тетлер, кое-кто из министерства юстиции пришел бы с разбирательством к Кроуфорду, и тебя сняли бы с дела. В другом ты застрелила его от испуга из винтовки. На шум пришли полицейские, и сегодняшний день ты бы закончила в тюрьме на предварительном заключении. Третий произошел. 

Эбигел остановилась, повернувшись к нему лицом. 

\- Значит, он и сам не до конца уверен, чем закончатся его видения. Что ему нужно? 

\- Как бы это смешно ни показалось, - Уилл нервно облизнул губы, вспоминая напутственные слова в машине, - но, кажется, он считает себя моим другом. 

\- Потрошитель? 

\- Да. 

\- И что ты думаешь? 

Это был хороший вопрос, над которым Уилл думал до сих пор. Присутствие Ганнибала помогало ему собраться. Наконец-то время приобрело начало и конец, мысли разделились на свои и чужие. И самое прекрасное, что Лектера не занимали бытовые проблемы, он не оглядывался на прошлое, для него не существовало понятий нравственности, морали и долга. Каждый человек был для него интересен только тем, чем мог стать в будущем. Ни деньги, ни власть, ни положение, ни выгода не котировались. Человеческий потенциал, и только. 

Что он увидел в Уилле, сам Ганнибал предпочитал умалчивать, однако все нарастающее участие в его жизни говорило само за себя. 

\- Я чувствую, что он хочет помочь, но его способы довольно необычны. 

\- Зачем ему ты? Он хочет поиздеваться? Поиграть? Для этого он хочет втянуть тебя в соучастники? Если это так, тебе лучше вернуться домой, а я разберусь с Бойлом сама. 

\- Эби, успокойся. Если бы он хотел, чтобы нас обоих посадили в тюрьму, поверь мне, он бы так и сделал. Один звонок в нужное время, и команда Прайса уже была бы в лесу и ждала твоего возвращения. Если это игра, то игра настолько долгосрочная, что даже он сам не может предсказать, чем она закончится. 

Они поднялись на холм и пошли в сторону ручья. Тело Бойла все так же лежало возле дерева. Скоро он начнет смердеть сладковатым, удушливым смрадом, и нужно было разобраться с ним как можно быстрее. 

\- Сначала отнесем тело, и затем ты вернешься к дому. Чем меньше ты будешь отсутствовать, тем лучше. 

\- Что он.., - она запнулась, будто боясь услышать ответ, - что он сказал про меня? 

Всю дорогу сюда Ганнибал сидел на соседнем сидении, смотря в окно. На самом деле он был где-то в офисе и, держа в ладони ключи от машины, с интересом осматривал живописные виды Миннесоты из будущего Уилла. 

“Только ты и я знаем Эбигейл по-настоящему. Знаем, что в ее сердце нет ненависти, однако никто не поможет ей, кроме тебя. Ее осудят, оклевещут, распнут для потехи зрителей. У нее есть шанс жить полноценной жизнью вместе с теми, кто ее понимает, так отнимешь ли ты у нее этот шанс, Уилл? Решишь ли ее судьбу?” 

\- Он сказал, что мы теперь в одной лодке, - вместо этого ответил Уилл. 

\- Что ты сделаешь с трупом и машиной? 

\- Тебе лучше не знать. Тогда ты не сможешь солгать на полиграфе, если придется давать показания. 

Они уставились на тело, все еще лежавшее возле огромного дуба в нелепой позе. Лужа крови впиталась в мох. С момента смерти прошел час, и, когда Уилл коснулся тела, кожа была прохладной. 

\- Это все, что я нашла в его карманах, - Эбигейл выложила чеки и ключи. - И я сломала его телефон. 

Они вместе закатали его в огромный мешок и, взяв по обе стороны, понесли обратно к парковке. Путь назад занял больше времени, все же они несли на двоих почти сто шестьдесят фунтов. Когда они погрузили его в багажник, Эбигейл обняла Уилла на прощанье, задержавшись чуть дольше необходимого, и быстро скрылась среди деревьев. 

Уилл достал ключи от машины, и, будто джинн по первому зову хозяина, Ганнибал с готовностью оказался рядом. Джинн, который за исполнение желаний собирался забрать себе его душу. 

\- Уилл. 

На этот раз Ганнибал был одет в черный фрак с бабочкой на шее. 

\- Доктор Лектер. 

Легкий разочарованный вздох, он явно ожидал чуть меньше официоза. 

\- Предполагаю, ты в затруднительном положении, раз обратился ко мне за помощью, а не избавился от трупа самостоятельно. 

\- Я хочу быть уверенным, что Бойла не найдут, а единственным, кто может дать такую гарантию, это вы. 

Спрятав руки в карманы, Ганнибал с нечитаемым выражением лица стал расхаживать вокруг. 

\- Доверяешь мне? Человеку, которого подозревают в жестоких убийствах Потрошителя? Или думаешь, что использование моих способностей того стоят? 

\- Вы поможете мне, а я дам то, что вы от меня хотите. 

\- И что я от тебя хочу? 

\- Забраться мне в голову. 

Ганнибал не выглядел впечатленным. 

\- Не это ли от тебя требовали все вокруг? Полный доступ к видениям, мыслям и прошлому, словно свора коновалов, больше калечащих, чем дающих облегчение? - Лектер снова бросил взгляд на труп в машине, его губы едва заметно дернулись. - Нет. 

\- Нет? 

\- Нет, Уилл. Я не стану помогать прятать труп несчастного мистера Бойла взамен на сказки, которыми ты решил меня накормить. Я не ростовщик, не балаганный предсказатель. Торговаться, как на базаре, я не намерен и не продаю свои способности за два пенса, - он улыбнулся, будто хотел загладить жестокие слова. - Мой труд все равно оказался бы бесполезным в данном случае, потому что, как только начнется расследование, выяснится, что ты летал на самолете до Миннесоты, а телефон мистера Бойла запилингован возле парковки. В данный момент в искусстве оставаться незамеченным у тебя абсолютно нулевые способности. 

\- Это вы сказали про самолет. Из-за вас я здесь. Вы так хотели, чтобы я обратился к вам за помощью, а теперь отказываете? 

\- Напротив, Уилл. Я очень хочу помочь и предлагаю кое-что получше. Никто не заподозрит Эбигейл, а улики уведут расследование ФБР прочь от вас обоих. Если они так жаждут Зверя, дай его им. 

 

Сумка, которую он с собой захватил, была из машины Лектера, как и огромные мешки, в одном из которых сейчас лежал Бойл. Доктор спрятал сумку под запаской, и никто даже не подумал там искать, а даже если нашел бы, в ней лежал вполне невинный набор вещей, которые могли бы пригодиться для ремонта машины. Наверное, даже виниловый комбинезон на молнии могли посчитать полезным, чтобы не запачкать маслом дорогой костюм. Но Уилл знал, что сумка лежала там не за этим. 

Обе машины он отогнал к дальнему съезду, подальше от трейлерного парка, пока труп лежал в багажнике. И, прежде чем кожа стала неподатливой и жесткой, как холодный гранит, Уилл завязал веревку у Бойла на шее, сделал петлю на прочном суку дуба и подтянул труп на высоту. Все это время его преследовало то нарастающее, то утихающее тиканье, словно таймер бомбы, доносящийся откуда-то из-под земли. 

Оставлять тело для ФБР целиком нельзя, стоит только Катц увидеть след от ножа на ребрах, то она быстро сложит два и два. Зверь не пользуется ножом, а значит, и отрезанные конечности выдадут подделку. Ему нужно было отделить конечности Бойла от туловища, причем сделать это под действием гигантской силы. В случае со Зверем это был пневматический насос в его самодельном костюме, в его же распоряжении был автомобиль, за который он привязал один конец веревки, а второй крепко затянул на левой ноге. 

Но сперва внутренности. Сделав один надрез прямо вдоль живота, Уилл вытащил кишки, сбросил их в мешок под неаппетитный звук, оставшееся месиво повисло на белесых жилах. Ноздри тут же заполнил запах дерьма, кислой желчи и меди. Ничего страшного, он переживал кое-что и похуже, гоняясь за “Сотней”. 

Теперь труп стал гораздо легче. Он задумчиво упер руки в бока. 

\- Когда закончишь, отвези туловище подальше, иначе ФБР прочешет лес с собаками, и труп найдут к концу недели, - спокойно заметил Лектер, сидя в точно таком же комбинезоне и рисуя за столом. - В принципе, у тебя еще есть время подумать над способом, которым ты хотел бы преподнести мистера Бойла ФБР. 

\- На костях были следы доисторического медведя и волка, а их можно достать только в музее. 

\- Или в магазине хорошего таксидермиста. 

\- Я оставлю внутренности по всей машине где-нибудь неподалеку от хижины Эбигейл. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы уверить ФБР, что Зверь был рядом, но его спугнула полиция или сам Бойл, за что и поплатился. 

Ганнибал отвлекся от рисунка и прохладно заметил: 

\- Если бы Мириам Ласс все еще была в деле, твоя неосторожность не сошла бы тебе с рук. 

\- Как удачно, что она исчезла прямо из вашего дома. 

Они с Лектером переглянулись, и Уилл заметил довольную улыбку, скользнувшую по его губам. 

\- «Удачно» не совсем нужное слово. 

\- А какое? 

\- Что, если она исчезнет именно из-за нашего разговора? 

Уилл нахмурился, улыбка Ганнибала показалась ему зловещей. 

\- Что вы имеете в виду? 

\- Прошлое и будущее, Уилл. Для тебя оно - линия из пункта А в пункт Б. Причины и следствия. Ты думаешь, что если поменять А, то изменится и Б, однако поверь тому, кто ставил эксперименты еще с молодости, время так не работает. Тебе знаком принцип Ферма? Его сформулировал еще Герон Александрийский в первом веке нашей эры. Луч света, чтобы добраться до конечной точки, выберет из множества путей кратчайший из тысячи таких же. Извлечение этого пути не повлияет ни на время, ни на пункт назначения. 

\- Вы уже изменили будущее для Эбигейл. 

\- А это не конечная точка. Кроме того, это сделал не я, а ты, Уилл. Разве ты сам не задумывался, что не просто видишь прошлое, но изменяешь его? Сам Макс Планк упоминал, что осознанный наблюдатель полностью меняет поведение наблюдаемого. 

\- Хотите сказать, что Мириам Ласс исчезнет, потому что я помогаю Эбигейл избавиться от тела Николаса Бойла? 

\- Точнее, если бы не ты и твои способности. Все произойдет так или иначе. Из-за Бойла или из-за чего-то другого, причина не столь важна, события не меняются, если вынуть одно из них из цепочки. Порой я тоже заложник ситуации, где могу лишь минимизировать убытки. 

\- Это минимизация убытков? - Уилл кивнул на выпотрошенное тело Бойла. 

\- Утешься, его будущее не содержало никакой пользы обществу. 

\- Вы имеете в виду пользы, которая бы имела значение по вашей шкале ценностей? 

Вместо ответа Ганнибал приподнял голову, смотря на него из-под опущенных ресниц. Он был доволен, видя, как Уилл все больше понимает его, погружается, сливается с ним. 

\- Посмотри на Николаса, Уилл. Что ты видишь? 

Ему вообще не стоило его слушать, закрыть уши и бежать из страны вместе с Эбигейл как можно дальше. Но он все равно повернулся к Бойлу: бледные длинные ноги, покрытые черными волосами, угловатые коленки, синюшные вены оплетали тело под кожей, из-за расслабленных мышц рот приоткрылся, чтобы вскоре так и замереть от трупного окоченения. Темная густая кровь стекала из вывернутого нутра, поблескивая и капая с пальцев ног. 

\- Мертвое тело. 

Лектер прикрыл глаза, будто ложь причинила ему физическую боль. 

\- Пожалуйста, Уилл. Я знаю, ты способен на большее. 

\- В его смерти... ужас и красота. Он был не прочь увидеть Эби мертвой, лишь страх перед властями и тем, что она работала на ФБР, останавливал его. Он бы похитил ее и пытал. Он думал об этом годами. 

Ганнибал подошел сзади и, будто вторя мыслям Уилла, тихо произнес: 

\- Продолжай. 

\- Он уехал от семьи в Вашингтон, бросив их на собственное попечение. Промотал все деньги, оставленные ему на колледж, на пьянки и траву, а затем звонил и клянчил еще. И еще. Говорил, что нашел себя в музыке. Затем в фотографии. Бездарность с абсолютным отсутствием вкуса. Что еще хуже, его привело сюда не желание отомстить, а чувство вины. Он думал, что обрел цель жизни. Поиск возмездия - это поиск смерти. Он нашел, что искал. 

Голос Ганнибала раздался прямо в его голове: 

\- Его сестра, Кесси, была весьма невоспитанной молодой девушкой с довольно прозаичными стремлениями и желаниями. Она собиралась шантажом вынудить одного преподавателя поставить ей зачет, в противном случае грозилась разрушить его репутацию нелепыми слухами и обвинениями в изнасиловании. К сожалению, репутация добропорядочных людей так же беззащитна перед судом, как если бы монашку назвали шлюхой. 

\- Откуда вам знать? Ее убил… - Уилл обернулся, оказавшись с Ганнибалом всего в паре дюймов. Он распахнул глаза. - Подражатель. 

Лектер ничего не ответил, но ему и не нужно было. 

\- Это вы! Когда Эбигейл обвиняли в соучастии, это вы убили Кесси Бойл и Мариссу Шур, чтобы отвести от нее подозрение! 

\- Она лишилась отца и поддержки, я решил, что будет честно уравнять ее шансы на выживание. 

Уилл находился к Ганнибалу так близко, что видел лишь изгиб выразительного рта и блеск голодного языка между ними. 

\- Как ты будешь теперь охотиться за мной, а, Уилл? Часть убийств произошла именно по твоей вине и вине Эбигейл. Что говорит твоя совесть? Что я по-прежнему абсолютное зло? 

Услышав шум, Уилл похолодел: там, в видении, хозяин дома только что подъехал на подъездную дорожку, закрыл машину на сигнализацию и поднялся по ступеням. 

\- Нет, - проговорил он, закрыв рот рукой. 

\- Чш-ш, - Лектер с видимым озорством прижал палец к губам: - Это для твоего же блага. 

Входная дверь открылась, и Уилл с ужасом увидел доктора, которого два года назад еще до Аланы назначили его лечащим врачом и который исчез после первого же сеанса. Редвуд хотел отправить Уилла на операцию головного мозга, и только чудо могло спасти Уилла в тот момент. Чудо или Чесапикский Потрошитель. 

\- Добрый вечер. 

Одним точным ударом Лектер всадил мужчине лезвие в районе шеи, тот открыл рот, схватившись за ручку ножа, и упал в прихожей. 

 

Можно ли оправдать убийство острой необходимостью? В академии их учили, что рано или поздно им придется выбирать между своей жизнью и жизнью преступников, врагов государства. Выбор был очевиден. Ее жизнь важнее, а обезличивание жертвы - одна из первых профдеформаций, которую проходили все от полицейских до докторов. 

Преступники скажут: “у меня не было выбора”. Двенадцать баксов за час, я не смогу прокормить двух детей, пока моя жена беременна третьим. Что мне оставалось делать? Уж лучше ограбить банк и отсидеть, зная, что моя семья получит часть награбленного от подельников, чем каждый день горбатиться и унижаться. Ну и что, что у охранника остался малолетний сын, моей семье больше некому помочь. 

“У меня тоже не было выбора”, - произнесла про себя Эбигейл. Бойл бы не остановился, он бы не послушал и не убрал руки, он бы преследовал ее повсюду, срывая расследование. Он бы узнал про Уилла, и что тогда? 

“Чудовище,” - произнес круг осуждения, как Эбигейл назвала голос совести, который почему-то принимал лица все убитых ее отцом девушек. Имя каждой она помнила наизусть: Денис Вудворд, Анджела Андерсон, Ребекка Уинн, Сара Олсен, Луиза Соренсон, Диана Латимер, Патриша Коэн и Эйприл Смит. Их адреса, их университеты, их мечты и достижения. Помнил ли Потрошитель имена своих жертв? Отец помнил, сколько им было лет и на что ушли их тазовые кости, зубы и волосы. Как сильно он их любил и как они пригодились в его доме. Если ты не заботишься о теле - это убийство. 

Она должна была позаботиться о Бойле, как он того заслуживал. Он не какой-то безымянный преступник, его тело должно было послужить цели. Только какой? 

“Ты будешь лучше меня, сильнее и опаснее”. 

Потому что я знаю, как работают те, кто будут на меня охотиться? Потому что я могу убивать прямо у них под носом? Я могу убить Кроуфорда, а потом смотреть, как ФБР забегает, как безголовая курица. Если обставить все под работу Потрошителя, никто и не подумает на меня. 

Испугавшись этой идеи, Эбигейл оперлась о стену в душевой кабине, смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом. Мысли, страшные, шепчущие мысли никуда не делись. Помог бы Уилл избавиться от трупа, если бы это был Джек? Может, этого Лектер добивался? Это его цель? 

Спрятав окровавленную одежду под половицами, она вышла из душа и нырнула под одеяло, где, дрожа, пролежала какое-то время, и ей все никак не удавалось согреться. Последний раз приступ паники случился с ней после первого убийства отца, когда она думала, что вечером за ними придет полиция, и вот на тебе: снова холод в руках и ногах, неконтролируемая дрожь и мысли, как ворох встревоженных пчел. 

Почему она не как все? Почему она не может проснуться в квартире из-за голодного кота, чтобы папа и мама были живы, чтобы переживать только из-за неудавшегося свидания или дурацкой, скучной работы в офисе? 

Ее не пугает вид крови, и даже кровавая резня в лесу вызвала лишь секундный тошнотворный порыв, когда большая часть агентов разбежалась по кустам. По утрам за чашкой кофе она просматривала в первую очередь криминальную хронику, пока соседки косились на нее, как на больную. На ее компьютере тысячи гигабайт фотографий с мест преступлений: расчлененка, огнестрел, поножовщина, разборки между бандами и самоубийства. 

Последний парень, с которым она спала, увидев фото на ее ноутбуке, так и не остался на ночь, пообещав перезвонить на следующий день. До сих пор не перезвонил. Да и насрать на него.  
Она больна на голову, раз вот так быстро привязалась к Уиллу. Нужно время, чтобы узнать человека. Эбигейл понимала, что ей нравится не сам Уилл, а та идея, которую он для нее представляет. Как когда-то отец - идею дома. Время, ей нужно время, которого у них нет, и это пугало ее и заставляло цепляться за него еще отчаяннее. 

Кажется, она уснула. Громкий стук, будто кому-то вздумалось выбить дверь, заставил ее вздрогнуть и резко подскочить. На пороге стоял Норр, не церемонясь, он зашел в хижину с пистолетом наголо и, обойдя каждый угол, ушел наверх. 

\- Что случилось? - она напомнила себе, что должна выглядеть удивленной, а не только заспанной. 

\- Вы здесь одна? 

\- А кто должен быть? 

\- Это мне и интересно, - Норр грузным шагом спустился со второго этажа, убирая пистолет в обратно кобуру. - Когда были в лесу, ничего странного не видели? 

\- А что? 

\- Здесь я задаю вопросы, - Эбигейл знала этот прием, не раз сама применяла, когда отрабатывала общение со свидетелями. - Из-за вашей самовольной отлучки нам светит выговор. Подвергли себя опасности, когда должны были сидеть в доме и не высовываться. 

Чувствуя, как поднимается злость, Эбигейл вздохнула свободнее. Злость лучше страха, с ней она могла работать. Значит, пресс плохого полицейского? Что ж, она тоже могла так разговаривать. 

\- Сбавьте тон, офицер Норр. Пока действует мой временный значок, я полноценный агент ФБР. И, раз агента Кроуфорда нет на месте, я - ваше начальство. Если потребуют рапорт, именно так и напишите, чтобы спасти свой зад. А теперь спокойно и связно объясните мне, какого черта вы подняли шумиху? 

Норр от неожиданности сделал шаг назад, выпучив красные от недосыпа глаза. Несколько секунд его буквально разрывало между желанием послать ее к чертовой матери и необходимостью подчиниться приказу. Норр знал, что она права, и годы службы и привычка следовать протоколу заткнули его гордость за пояс. 

\- Сэнди, иди сюда, - позвал он напарника, и тот подбежал, прислушиваясь на ходу к рации. 

\- Нет, все спокойно, она на месте. Никаких следов посторонних. Нет, сэр, ничего подозрительного не было. - Рация невнятно прошуршала что-то командным голосом. - Да, сэр, так точно. 

\- Кто-нибудь мне объяснит, что произошло? 

\- Нашли тело в двух милях отсюда. По номерам машины его опознали, как Николаса Бойла, - наконец ответил Сэнди. 

\- По номеру машины? А что не так с телом? 

\- Его нашли не целиком. 

Норр и Сэнди переглянулись, и Эбигейл быстро просчитала в уме, как должна себя вести, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Она схватила табельное оружие и, быстро покидав вещи в сумку, вышла из хижины. 

\- Поехали. 

\- У нас был приказ вас охранять, - попытался возразить Сэнди, еще не зная, с кем связался. 

\- Или я пойду пешком, или вы довезете меня до места преступления на машине. Я не собираюсь отсиживаться в норе, пока вокруг бродит убийца. Если он пришел за мной, он меня получит. Так как? - она кивнула на лес. - Пойдете охранять меня по буреломам или, как белые люди, на тачке? 

\- Если накатают жалобу, мы все повесим на вас, “агент” Хоббс, - сдался Норр, идя следом. 

\- Вот и отлично. Я на переднем. 

Ее радость длилась недолго. Стоило ей оказаться возле оцепленного желтой лентой участка леса, как бледные лица агентов подсказали ей, что Уилл справился даже слишком хорошо. Кроуфорд и команда еще не успели вернуться в Балтимор: он хмуро пил кофе из стаканчика и что-то вполголоса обсуждал с Прайсом. При виде запыхавшейся Эбигейл его брови сошлись, как каменные валуны. 

\- А ты что тут делаешь?! 

\- Это Зверь? - только и спросила она, полностью проигнорировав его разгневанный голос. - Это его работа? 

Прайс кивнул. 

\- Судя по тому, что мы нашли, да. Кое-чего не хватает, но, боюсь, тут успели поживиться дикие животные. Он порвал его как собака утреннюю газету. Голову нашли аж возле берега. 

\- Собаки же любят играться с мячиком, - добавил вернувшийся от трупа Зеллер. - Аф-аф. 

Кроуфорд наградил их уничижительным взглядом, и Зеллер предпочел тут же скрыться в фургоне. 

\- Где Катц? 

\- Осматривает останки. 

\- Это точно Бойл? Что он здесь делал? Я помню его по суду, он ведь брат Кесси Бойл, жертвы Подражателя. 

\- Вот и нам это интересно. Его засекли камеры на заправке на границе с Висконсином рано утром. Кажется, статья Фредди Лаундс привлекла не только Зверя. 

\- Вы думаете, он приехал за мной? 

\- Для простой прогулки он далековато забрался. 

Кроуфорд последовал за ней, не спуская с нее взгляда. Машина Бойла выглядела, будто заглохла на проселочной дороге или хозяин остановился, чтобы свериться с картой и отлить. В любом случае на сидении остались глубокие борозды от когтей, дверную ручку выломали, через открытую нараспашку дверцу Эбигейл увидела, как один из агентов возился с бортовым компьютером. 

В поисках тела она прошла дальше к берегу и остановилась на склоне, похолодев. От Бойла не осталось ничего человеческого. Куски мяса, как после взрыва гранатой. Тошнота привалила к горлу. Одно дело думать о Звере, как о каком-то сверх человеке в костюме, и другое точно знать, кто это сделал. И соединить в голове образы обоих, как однажды она сделала это с отцом. Монстр и любимый папа, две стороны одной медали. Уилл и тот, кто разодрал Николаса Бойла на куски. Ужасное, чудовищное доказательство его заботы о ней. 

Не только она была больна на голову. Эбигейл прикрыла глаза рукой, дыша глубоко и пытаясь прийти в себя. Возле ближайшего кровавого пятна сидела Катц на корточках и приветственно махала рукой. 

\- Такое увидишь не каждое утро, а? - взяв пинцетом пробу со среза ноги в пластиковую форму, она поднялась. - Честно говоря, не нравится мне это. 

\- Что? - Эбигейл испугалась, что Беверли сомневается в причастности Зверя. Она потрясающий специалист, неудивительно, если бы им не удалось ее провести. Господи, это же не значит, что придется ее убить? 

\- План ловить на живца, - Катц укоряюще взглянула в сторону Джека. - Ты действительно думаешь, что двое полицейских спасли бы ее от этого? 

Кроуфорд сжал губы в тонкую линию. 

\- Ласс никто не заменит, но, может, хватит распоряжаться молодыми агентами, как тебе вздумается? 

\- Она сама захотела в этом участвовать. 

\- А ты только и рад воспользоваться шансом. 

\- Катц. 

Его предупреждающий тон ее не впечатлил, она прошла рядом с Эбигейл, на секунду сжав ей плечо. Катц старалась ее поддержать, даже защитить, а Эбигейл уже думала, как обставить следующее убийство. Она проводила агента взглядом, думая, что насилие действительно порождает насилие, и ей уже никогда не выбраться из этого адского круга. 

\- Что думаешь? - спросил Кроуфорд не иначе как для того, чтобы снова вернуть доверие Эбигейл и напомнить, что они одна команда. 

\- В статье не было ни слова, где сейчас живет Уилл. Надо проследить, чтобы так и оставалось. 

\- Ты как? 

Эбигейл уперла руки в бока, мечтая лишь вернуться в Балтимор. 

\- Полегчает, когда мы поймаем этого сукина сына. 

 

Прокатная машина осталась на парковке аэропорта, и на пару дней о ней можно было забыть. Последние шесть часов за рулем он ехал в кредит чужого присутствия, полностью отдавшись воспоминанию Лектера о дороге из Миннесоты домой. К тому времени, как он добрался до крыльца с приветливо горящими уличными огнями, Уилл остался настолько без сил, что ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы выйти из бентли. 

Шел мелкий, холодный дождь. Закрыв автомобиль на ключ, он ощутил легкое, но чужое “дежа вю”: ночной приезд, прохладный воздух и шум капель. Мирно спящие соседи. Беззвездное, темное небо. Отсутствие сна уже около трех суток, усталость и полный покой в душе. Он сделал то, что было необходимо. Они сделали. Уилл сегодня, Ганнибал год назад. Оба стояли на заднем дворе и не спешили зайти в дом, нависающий сверху кирпичными стенами. Если бы кто-то ждал его… 

Уилл не успел отмахнуться от тоскующей мысли, и она поглотила его видением. Из-под двери, ведущей на кухню, зажегся свет. Он видел и слышал сквозь стекло: Ганнибал стоял в темной бордовой рубашке, закатанной до локтя, из кастрюли доносились звуки кипящей воды. Лектер оборачивал куски мяса в бекон и обвязывал веревкой, и, заметив Уилла, его губы дрогнули, слегка растягиваясь в улыбке, появились морщинки у глаз. 

Ганнибал улыбался ему, Уиллу, который приехал после разделки Николаса Бойла с крохотными брызгами крови на лице и пустой сумкой в багажнике. Виниловый костюм он сжег, как и трос, не доехав до границы штата. Он устало потер лицо, в глаза будто насыпали раскаленного песка. 

\- Будет разумнее зайти в дом, - мягко произнес тот, открыв дверь и глянув на секунду наверх, будто проверяя, не коснется ли его дождь из будущего. 

У Уилла вырвался нервный смешок, и он тяжело выдохнул. 

\- Вы же понимаете, что разговариваете на самом деле с пустотой и на вашем заднем дворе никого нет? Ничего не смущает? 

\- Отнюдь. Я вижу, что именно мое присутствие останавливает тебя от заслуженного отдыха. Хотел напомнить, что мой дом всегда открыт для друзей, даже если меня в нем нет. 

\- Вы бы не пригласили меня, будь я на самом деле возле вашего дома. 

\- Отчего же? - искренне удивился Ганнибал, все еще услужливо придерживая дверь. 

Уилл замерз, капли противно скатывались по шее за воротник. И хотя он видел, что на самом деле она закрыта, а за стеклом царит темнота, тепло кухни из прошлого манило его ароматом горячей еды и радости от его присутствия. 

\- Я не самый лучший гость, и моя компания редко бывает приятной. 

\- Не соглашусь. 

Его уверенный тон поставил Уилла в тупик. Ганнибал же знает, что он сделал и зачем он здесь. В почти черных глазах мелькнул красный блеск. 

\- Вопрос в другом. Переступил бы ты мой порог, будь я в доме на самом деле? 

Уилл открыл рот и тут же закрыл, не зная, что ответить. Нет, не переступил бы. Даже близко бы не подошел. Или да? От Ганнибала веяло, как от теплой печи, симпатией, заботой и нежным, дружеским теплом. Смог бы он отказаться или полетел бы на пламя, готовый сгореть, но согреться хоть немного, хоть на несколько минут? 

\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил он, стирая скопившуюся морось со лба. 

Улыбка Лектера стала мягче. 

\- Зайди в дом, Уилл. Пожалуйста. Тебе нужно принять душ, поесть и хорошенько отдохнуть. 

Каким образом ему удалось заставить Уилла почувствовать, будто он неразумное, упрямящееся дитя, он не знал. Возможно, годы практики в больнице и безмерное терпение с пациентами. Уилл закрыл глаза и, задержав дыхание будто пловец перед погружением, поднялся по ступеням и зашел в пустой дом. Стоило ему остановиться возле стола, как свет и тепло снова окутали его, как сухим одеялом. 

\- Почему я? - спросил он, не оборачиваясь и зная, что Лектер наблюдал за ним. 

\- Ты слишком мало ценишь себя, Уилл, и я надеюсь исправить это. 

Уилл оглянулся через плечо. Надев прихватки, Ганнибал поставил противень в духовой шкаф и нажал несколько кнопок, выставляя температуру и время. 

\- Я очень упрямый пациент, доктор. 

\- А я хорошо убеждаю людей. Если предоставишь мне шанс, конечно. 

\- Вы знаете, что я не могу уйти, не найдя для ФБР доказательств вашей виновности. 

\- Какое счастливое совпадение для меня. Иди отдыхать, Уилл, ты же не хочешь заболеть, ведь тогда мне придется проведать тебя, - Ганнибал подмигнул ему и унес посуду в мойку. 

 

Среди тех, кого убил Уилл за свою жизнь, один случай запомнился ему особенно. 

Он никогда сам бы не узнал, что творится за соседским забором: стоял трейлер. Никки, высокая, но потасканная брюнетка, вечно в драных джинсовых шортах и топике, едва прикрывавшим суховатый, дряблый живот, появлялась только под вечер. Ее дочь ходила в школу, ей едва стукнуло тринадцать. В поношенной клетчатой рубашке, с пирсингом в брови и колечком на нижней губе, с синими тенями и волосами, похожими на паклю. 

Уилл видел, что раньше она приходила в его дом, к Робу, парню, что жил здесь до него. Тот осторожно расспрашивал девчонку и вскоре с ужасом узнал, что она даже не каждый день приходит домой, а если и приходит, то, если мать с клиентом, ей некуда идти, кроме как в приют или спать в мотеле. А потом он увидел синяки на запястьях. 

Никто Робу не поверил. Когда он попытался поговорить с Никки, она назвала его извращенцем и послала к черту. Полиция без заявления девчонки отказывалась что-либо делать. Полицейские даже переглянулись со словами “да такая же шлюха растет, как и ее мать, вечно под мостом у третьей улицы с отбросами тусуется”. Приводы за вандализм и наркотики. В школе почти не появлялась. И, хуже того, однажды Роб увидел в окно, как она выбежала из трейлера в одних трусах, прижимая к груди свою одежду и рюкзак. Вслед ей крикнул мужской голос: “Эй, я заплатил тебе сотню, сучка! Ты ее еще не отработала, а ну вернись, дрянь!” 

Девушка Роба подозревала, что у него не все в порядке с головой, раз он пытается влезть не в свое дело. Сам Роб подкармливал соседку по случаю и позволял спать на матрасе в гараже, чтобы она могла в любой момент, не думая, что что-то ему должна, прийти в теплое и сухое место переночевать. Она даже пыталась предложить себя, ведь другой валюты у нее не было. Другого способа отблагодарить она не знала. 

Робу было сорок, не женат, без детей, отслужил в армии и работал на стройке с утра до вечера. Роб не понимал, как в этом чертовом городе тринадцатилетней девочке никто не мог помочь. Ни социальная служба, ни органы опеки, ни полиция. Как только девушка Роба забеременела, он переехал, оставив проблему позади. 

Синеволосую девчонку звали Кэролин. Красивое имя для красивой девушки, в которую она так и не превратилась, ее тело выловили из-под моста у слива. Через полгода Никки родила еще одну дочь и назвала ее Клэр. Уилл знал, что ее ждет. Он просидел на месте грязного матраса восемь часов, а затем вышел в солнечный, красный рассвет. Надо сказать, Никки сражалась как кошка, но он вынес ребенка на улицу. Ей просто не нужно было хвататься за нож. 

Слово полицейского против трупа. Внутреннее расследование прикрыли из-за приказа сверху от Салливана, который терпел Уилла, пока он пил, и для которого это стало последней каплей. Дело закрыли, Клэр отдали в приют, а Уилл ушел со службы, как это говорят, “добровольно-принудительно”. 

Он делает сейчас то же самое? Взваливает на себя ответственность за все убийства Ганнибала, будь то в прошлом или которые он еще совершит, потому что только он может его остановить? Или еще хуже, он единственный, кому Лектер позволит себя остановить. Какова будет цена? Лояльность? Жизнь? Эбигейл? 

Уилл закрыл глаза, проваливаясь во тьму. 

Раньше ему часто снилось, что он тонул: барахтался, пытаясь удержаться на плаву, но рано или поздно вода заполняла рот и заливала легкие, и он сдавался. В этот раз Уилл уже лежал на дне, и вокруг царили тишина и холодное спокойствие. Недвижимые воды, темная, глубокая синь, сквозь которую он видел где-то вдали, над головой, далекий свет солнца. 

Он слышал голос: это была его учительница из средней школы, миссис О’Мэй. Все в ирландском канале были религиозны, в школе ученикам выдавали маленькие Библии, а в воскресенье они дружно всем классом должны были ходить на мессу. На партах чертили богохульства, девчонки втайне игрались с доской духов. Насколько ирландцы верили в бога, настолько же они были суеверны, потому, хоть к Уиллу и относились с опаской, его существование вполне укладывалось в их миропорядок. Им даже пугали детей помладше. 

О’Мэй всегда начинала урок с цитаты из Библии. У нее был приятный, вкрадчивый голос, очень женственный и мягкий. Уилл не любил Библию, но ему нравилось слушать О’Мэй. Иногда он представлял, что мама тоже могла читать ему что-нибудь на ночь. 

_Паутины их для одежды негодны, и они не покроются своим произведением; дела их - дела неправедные, и насилие в руках их._

Он думал о концепции Бога, и решил, что вера не для него. Если бы Он существовал где-то в мире, то не допустил бы смерти его мамы. Моральная дилемма, где дитя любит мать, мать любит дитя, но выжить должен только один - игра настоящего садиста. Если его пути так уж неисповедимы, чтобы творить настолько ужасные вещи, то Бог и вовсе Уилла не интересовал. 

_Ноги их бегут ко злу, и они спешат на пролитие невинной крови; мысли их - мысли нечестивые; опустошение и гибель на стезях их. Пути мира они не знают, и нет суда на стезях их; пути их искривлены, и никто, идущий по ним, не знает мира._

В том, что Уилл умел и что видел, не было ничего божественного. Болезнь мозга, гормональный сбой, насмешка природы - что угодно, но не длань Господня. Он разочаровался в работе: полицейские оказались не на стороне добра, а на стороне большинства. Еще одна банда, самая многочисленная, финансируемая и организованная. Он больше не хотел иметь с ними ничего общего. 

_Потому-то и далек от нас суд, и правосудие не достигает нас; ждем света, и вот тьма, - озарения, и ходим во мраке. Осязаем, как слепые стену, и, как без глаз, ходим ощупью; спотыкаемся в полдень, как в сумерки, между живыми - как мертвые._

Может, ему стоило умереть? В эволюции всегда появляются такие виды, которые не способны к нормальному потомству, ущербные экземпляры, опухоль на здоровой ткани, надо вырезать, а не позволять ей разрастаться. Ничего бы не было: страданий, боли, отнятых его рукой жизней. Его останавливал лишь страх, что там, за гранью, будет еще хуже. 

Темное дно, вместо песка оно составлено из голых тел: мужчин, женщин, детей, толстых и худых, темнокожих и белых, как молоко. Размышляя, он шел, и под ступней продавливалась их кожа, мягкие груди и угловатые кости бедер. Их были тысячи, миллионы, даже там, где дно терялось во мраке, он знал, что там лежали еще тела. 

Он считал себя эдаким смотрителем ушедших. Тот, кто несет прошлое и доносит их шепот наверх. Принадлежавший больше этому миру, чем тому, на поверхности. Однажды он просто ляжет среди тел и останется на дне навсегда, в долгожданном мире и покое, и кто-то другой будет плавать наверх, чтобы люди не забыли, что их ждет. Он будет лежать и смотреть на дождь из тел: как они сначала быстро, а затем все медленнее опускаются на дно, в безмолвную синь. 

Странно. Кто-то еще стоял рядом. Он всегда был здесь один, никому не ведом путь сюда, так кто же? Найдя силуэт взглядом, Уилл выдохнул рой пузырьков. Существо с рогами в паре метров смотрело на него с безучастным лицом. Кто еще мог водиться в темных глубинах, куда не достигает свет божий? Тварь, отринувшая мирское, охотящаяся скрытно, никто даже не подозревал о ее существовании, пока не становилось слишком поздно. Почти неотличимый от царящей здесь темноты, лишь блеск кожи выдавал его да белки глаз. 

Оно могло показаться жутким, пугающим, но худые длинные конечности, ветвистые рога вполне подходили этому месту. Обычным людям был уготован сон, а им - блуждание во тьме, без суда, надежды и прощения. 

Стоило Уиллу моргнуть, как монстр исчез из видимости, зато кто-то двинулся за спиной. Существо стояло буквально в нескольких дюймах, и, как по команде, в голову стали лезть странные мысли. Внутренний голос был подозрительно знаком. С каких пор он думает голосом Ганнибала? 

_Эволюция перебирает гены как колоду карт: таланты в музыке, живописи или, как в твоем случае, видение прошлого. Так, может, ты выигрышный билет? Тот, кто сильнее, мудрее, тот, кто должен вознестись над людьми как над неразумной паствой и направить их? Убрать паршивых овец с поля, очистить этот мир и дать ему вздохнуть свободнее? Может, это твой долг? Взять, наконец, все в свои руки._

Уилл взглянул на ладони, и они были того же цвета, что и у существа: черный глянец смолы. Как давно? Он вообще был похож на человека? Он вообще человек? 

_Карающая длань. Жертва, которая вернулась, чтобы принести возмездие. Ты тот, кто обрушивает наказание на головы грешников. Жалости нет места на суде._

Неведомая сила потянула его наверх, и Уилл не стал сопротивляться. Может, мама все-таки утопила его тогда? О’Мэй говорила, что некрещеные дети попадают в чистилище. Это оно? Может, он спит здесь, и ему снится, что он работает с ФБР? Может, всем здесь снится их жизнь? 

Чужие руки тянули его вверх. Пока он всплывал, казалось, не он идет навстречу свету, а свет несется прямо на него, как огни поезда в тоннеле. Все ближе и ближе, пока тот не осветил каждый угол, изгнав тени и неприятно ослепляя. 

Поднимаясь над полями мертвых тел, Уилл слышал музыку. Знакомое тиканье и тяжелые, мощные удары, напоминающие биение сердца, были лишь фоном для настоящей симфонии. Симфония открылась ему, и он заглянул глубже во тьму и прозрел. 

Тела складывались в узоры, цветы, в изгиб линий, лилась музыка: хихикающий ручеек, довольный, кокетливый, зазывающий. Все еще как эхо, живое и танцующее, плясала и подпрыгивала песня, замерла на секунду и радостно понеслась, как поток, упершийся в каменную преграду и разорвавший ее под напором течения. Исподволь вместе с музыкой спала серая пелена. 

Смерть оказалась прекрасна: тела разлагались и давали пропитание цветам, цветы - животным и насекомым, пчелы собирали текущий, сладостный мед, превращая гниль и разложение в круговорот природы. 

Струны зазвучали как ледяная капель, разбивавшаяся о камни, скрипка подпевала резким смехом и то быстрыми, то медленными волнами. Перезвон достигнул пика, а затем замер. Как сосулька, держащаяся на последнем слове, звук прыгнул и разбился в тысячи других. Уилл схватился за грудь, дух перехватило, будто его сердце запустили заново. 

Он рвано вдохнул раз, другой. Песня отзывалась на каждое биение крови в висках, звуча на самом деле из него самого, как из огромного раструба граммофона. Став громоотводом, динамиком, тем, кто принял, наконец, сигнал, который не слышал никто, Уилл чувствовал, как внутри с каждым резким звуком проезжает пила прямо по живому: зазубренный край не оставлял ран, но боль - внезапная, острая, от этого не становилась меньше. 

“Дар жизни”. Он проходил через него, больно, насквозь. На секунду он вспомнил, что под водой и не может дышать. Как помидор на солнце, чья кожа лопается, не выдержав. Он тоже не выдержит. 

Боже, оно как цунами разорвет его тело пополам. 

Музыка исчезла так же, как и пришла: незаметно и будто ее и не было, оставив оглушающую тишину. 

_Испытав иссушающее горе, познай настоящее счастье и его прекрасную мимолетность. Испив замораживающую ненависть, согрейся любовью ко всему миру сразу. Кончилась буря, так обрети покой и замри. Прими все, ведь это жизнь - за смертельной чертой ты более не познаешь, каково это. Но после смерти ты и станешь всем миром._

Вынырнув на поверхность, Уилл сделал длинный вдох. Даже сладость воздуха ощущалась иначе после того, как он чуть не задохнулся. Он мог бы дышать так вечность, соединенный с миром в прошлом и настоящем, с самой жизнью. 

\- _С пробуждением, Уилл._

Голос Ганнибала приветствовал его как кого-то, кого очень долго ждали и, наконец, дождались. 

 

Дверь была приоткрыта. В прихожей стояли мусорные пакеты и несколько чужих сумок, полных моющих средств и странных приспособлений. Из гостиной вышла огромная испанка в зеленой футболке поло, фабричном переднике, брюках и перчатках до локтя и молча унесла небольшой пылесос. 

Боясь, что чего-то не поняла, Эбигейл нашла Уилла на кухне. 

\- Я что-то не помню, чтобы чистильщики ФБР ходили в передниках, - она обернулась на Уилла и замерла. - Э-э, хорошо выглядишь. 

В свежей рубашке, без синяков под глазами. Уилл окинул ее ленивым, спокойным взглядом и улыбнулся. Руки не дрожали, и он плавно поднес небольшую чашечку с ароматным кофе к лицу. Сделав глубокий вдох, он аппетитно простонал над запахом свежемолотых зерен и сделал глоток. 

\- Ты знала, что в запахе кофе участвует более восьмиста летучих соединений? 

Повернув маленький краник, Уилл сцедил вторую порцию кофе и для нее. Она решила не обращать внимания на его странное поведение и села напротив на барный стул. 

\- Конечно, на самом деле человек способен распознать около двадцати. Возьми, пожалуйста. 

Кофе выглядел как жидкая нефть с коричным оттенком. И вкусно: приятная горечь ущипнула язык своим жаром. 

\- М-м, - она удивленно облизнулась. - Беру свои слова обратно, эта штука стоит этих бешеных денег. 

\- Запах земли, углей и дыма на первой ноте. На второй - орех и дерево. На третьей - к счастью, люди редко могут разложить его на составляющие, ибо они менее приятные - бензин, компост, гнилая капуста и водоросли. 

\- Бензин? Правда? А я-то думала, почему наша кошка всегда пыталась закопать пачку кофе под ковер. 

Уилл согласно промычал и снова приложился к кружке. Он выглядел, как человек, который долго-долго странствовал и в этот благой час нашел гавань и покой. 

\- Так кто это в доме? 

\- Сотрудники клининговой компании. 

\- В смысле, уборщицы? 

Он кивнул, рассеянно смотря через открытые двери в сад. Уилл причесался, аккуратно подстриг бороду и впервые не выглядел, как наркоман со стажем, надев голубой свитер и закатав рукава до локтя. 

\- Нашел у Лектера на быстром наборе. Раз уж у него годовой контракт, грех было не воспользоваться. 

\- Ты же не позвонил им, чтобы… 

\- Чтобы что? 

Не уверенная, что хочет знать, Эбигейл на всякий случай огляделась по сторонам и ответила шепотом: 

\- Чтобы скрыть то, что мы сделали. 

\- Нет. 

\- Фух, - она провела рукой по лбу. - О, а Лектер? 

\- Звонил им, чтобы скрыть следы своих преступлений? Нет, он не дурак. Если он убивал, то делал это не здесь. 

\- Ну куда-то же он девал вырезанные органы. Может, у него есть тайник, где он хранит их в банках с формалином? 

Уилл фыркнул, будто ничего смешнее в жизни не слышал. 

\- Нет. 

\- Нет? 

\- Хранить таким образом трофеи жертв - полная безвкусица и неслыханный идиотизм. 

\- Да неужели? Помню, мы изучали одного серийного убийцу из России по фамилии Головкин, который показывал отрезанные органы своим жертвам, чтобы нагнать побольше страха. Потом насиловал, убивал и спокойно шел на работу на ипподром. Красивый мужчина, положительные оценки с работы и от соседей. Ему даже дали медаль за развитие коневодства. 

\- Его поймали? 

\- Расстреляли. 

Уилл многозначительно посмотрел на Эбигейл, и она поспешила возразить: 

\- Но поймали его не из-за этого, а потому что он сам признался, и в гараже нашли детскую ванночку с кусками кожи и костей. 

Его глаза расширились, но это единственное, что выдало в нем хоть каплю волнения. 

\- Почему он это сделал? 

\- Если я правильно помню, в школе над ним издевались. Он говорил, что представлял, как убивает и насилует своих обидчиков, и однажды фантазий стало мало. Поэтому он всегда выбирал мальчишек не старше пятнадцати. Соседи, кстати, видели, но даже подумать не могли, что он творил в гаражах. Кстати об этом, сейчас вернусь. 

Уилл никогда не болтал с посторонними без лишней необходимости, тем более уборщики выглядели вышколенными и знающими свое дело. Она нашла испанку возле лестницы: та протирала стол, на предплечье у нее висели две запасные тряпки, а пушистая щетка, будто в ножнах, свисала у пояса. 

\- Эм, добрый день. Меня зовут Эбигейл Хоббс, я агент ФБР, - она показала удостоверение, и женщина, едва взглянув на него, продолжила заниматься уборкой. - Вы уже были в этом доме раньше? 

\- Это дом доктора Лектера. 

\- И? 

\- Он хороший человек, - испанка взглянула в ее сторону, будто о ней уборщица такого сказать не могла. - Воспитанный, вежливый. 

\- Ага? 

\- Он оставлял нам ключи, чтобы мы могли работать без лишних глаз, и доверял нашему профессионализму. 

\- Ага, - снова кивнула Эбигейл, понятия не имея, куда она ведет. 

\- Он знал все наши дни рождения и однажды подарил мне билеты в оперу. Знаете, сколько стоило? Почти четыреста долларов. Золотой человек. 

До этого она хотела спросить, вел ли тот себя странно в последнее время, но, судя по всему, это и был ответ на ее вопрос. Знал дни рождения прислуги, которая у него убиралась? Он вообще с какой планеты? 

\- А сколько человек убирало этот дом? 

\- Обычно наша команда. Если заказов было слишком много, а у доктора намечался званый ужин, то команда Берни. 

\- Где Берни сейчас? 

\- Исчез еще полгода назад. 

\- Исчез? - Эбигейл заинтересованно повторила. - Куда? 

Испанка посмотрела на нее как на отсталую. 

\- Если люди исчезают, они обычно не хотят, чтобы их нашли, и не оставляют адреса. 

\- Ну да, логично. У Берни были неприятности? Враги? 

\- Он воровал из домов, где убирался, жил в Сендтаун-Винчестере с другими чернокожими отбросами и все еще должен мне тридцать баксов. 

\- В смысле, много кто желал ему смерти? Понятно. А он не упоминал, куда собирался поехать? 

\- На дно Чесапикского Залива, куда ему и дорога, - отрезала женщина. - А теперь прошу меня извинить, но у меня еще много работы, в отличие от вас. 

Эбигейл безропотно вернулась на кухню, мысленно делая себе пометку узнать, сколько же вообще народу вот так внезапно исчезло вокруг Ганнибала Лектера? Если еще с парой органов он бы придумал что-нибудь, но что, если он убивал чаще? В бентли следов крови не было обнаружено, и, даже если он вывозил их в пакетах, в лесу могил не накопаешь всех хоронить. Что-нибудь да обнаружилось бы. 

Уилл все еще стоял, облокотившись на стол, и смотрел на сад. Это могло быть их обычное утро, одно из тысяч других: кофе и болтовня, ничего лишнего. Рассматривая его, она вдруг подумала, что все же что-то не так. В его глазах появилась странная, болезненная решимость. 

Знакомые мысли, что это ее вина, поднялись изнутри со сладковатым мерзким душком. Что все, к чему она прикасалась, становилось лишь хуже, включая людей, которых она когда-либо любила. 

Он заметил ее и улыбнулся. 

\- Пока тут убираются, может, прокатимся до рынка? 

 

\- Уилл, ты же не любишь толпу. 

Смотря в окно, пока машина съезжала под Джонс-автостраду, он лишь загадочно ухмыльнулся. Балтиморский фермерский рынок буквально кишел людьми. Уилл, конечно, немного странно себя чувствовал, не спав полночи, но проблемы со сном у него не первый день. 

\- Базар на Сараготе - лучшее место, чтобы купить овощи в субботу, толпа не проблема. 

\- Это с каких пор? 

\- С этих самых, - он коснулся ее руки, лежащей на руле. - Я чувствую себя лучше, правда. Не стоит переживать. 

\- Ты изменился. 

\- Надеюсь, в хорошую сторону? 

Не купившись на его напускную веселость, Эбигейл печально вздохнула: 

\- Не уверена, что имею право судить о том, что хорошо и что плохо. 

\- Как и все разумные люди, для которых мир не поделен на черное и белое. 

\- Ладно, забудь. Если почувствуешь, что с тебя хватит, сразу говори. 

\- И что? Ты вынесешь меня на руках? - иронично спросил он. 

\- Лучше распугаю народ пистолетом. 

\- Тебе же нельзя стрелять без угрозы для своей жизни или жизни гражданских. 

Эбигейл зловеще улыбнулась. 

\- Но они-то этого не знают. Пошли. 

Выйдя из машины, они не спеша направились к рынку. Базар на Сараготской улице был единственным, где строго требовали, чтобы именно сами фермеры или кто-то из их рабочих стояли за прилавком, зная весь процесс выращивания, чем удобряли землю и опрыскивали овощи от паразитов. Предприимчивые фермеры приезжали сюда чуть рассветет, чтобы занять самые популярные места. Возле входа стояли фургоны, где через открытые двери продавались овощи огромными мешками по 60 фунтов; чуть дальше шла рассада: горшки, кадки с землей. Ближе к расписанным граффити колоннам начинались палатки. 

Они вошли в толпу, как в муравейник: кто-то спорил о цене, рабочие выкладывали тяжелые деревянные ящики, женщина пыталась утихомирить ребенка в коляске, двое мужчин громко обсуждали игру Балтимор Рэйвенс и Сан-Франциско 49 в финальном матче Супер Боул. 

Эбигейл бросала на Уилла встревоженные взгляды каждые пару минут, напрягаясь, когда кто-то из прохожих случайно касался его плечом или протискивался по узкому проходу к прилавку. Скорее для ее спокойствия, он взял ее за руку и крепко сжал. Пальчики совсем маленькие, ладошка как у подростка, слегка липкая от пота. 

Они отличались от остальных. Шатались между палаток без пакетов, баулов, сумок и тележек, как посетители музея человеческой природы, больше поглядывая на других покупателей, чем на овощи. Несколько раз Уилл останавливался, спрашивал цену и просто называл адрес, куда доставить заказ. По ящику белых трюфелей, цветной капусты, иерусалимских артишоков, сладкого перца, а еще свежемолотый мускатный орех в банке и Вустерширский соус от семейства с явным английским акцентом. 

К концу Сараготской улицы палатки с овощами сменились летними кафе и фургончиками с уличной едой. Там, в городе, может, разница между культурами и имела значение, но не здесь, где американцы, китайцы, мексиканцы собирались на небольшой площади и растекались к заманчивым запахам, будь то буррито, сэндвичи с говядиной, омлеты, только что вынутая из печи пицца с теплым ароматом теста и сыра, поджаристые блины и запеканки, тайские супы, лапша с овощами или пельмени. 

Особняком держались веганы с их скромной палаткой и зеленью в тазах, презрительно морщась от стойкого запаха готового мяса: в специях, в зелени, острого и в поджарке, со стекающими по жесткой, хрустящей корочке каплями масла. Очередь у барбекю стояла внушительная, все с тарелками, возбужденно переминались в ожидании, пока получат порцию и смогут утолить урчание в животах. Голод объединял лучше, чем воскресная проповедь. 

Уилл провел Эбигейл мимо рядов прямо к старинной теплице, возле которой стоял навес и очень длинный стол. Две индийские женщины разливали всем желающим чай, а чуть поодаль шеф-повара показывали мастер-классы по готовке. Они присели за столик, откуда им открывался вид на суету рынка. Рядом готовил один из поваров. Смотря, как нож танцует в его руках, пока тот шинковал сельдерей и другие овощи, Уилл пододвинул стакан и сделал глоток: его ласси был с мякотью манго, сбивающим с толку набором пряных специй и сливками. Эбигейл села напротив, поправив на шее шарф, чтобы не привлекать синяками взгляды окружающих. 

\- Я кое-что узнал о Лектере, - сказал он на пробу, и она тут же тяжело вздохнула. - Это связано с Кесси Бойл. 

\- Кесси Бойл убили еще когда отец был жив. Лектер… 

\- Как раз начал консультировать ФБР по убийствам Миннесотского Сорокопута. Он узнал про твоего отца и убил Бойл похожим способом. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Причинами он предпочел не делиться. 

Она нахмурилась, уставившись невидящим взглядом в пустоту. 

\- Я больше ничего не понимаю. Это что получается? Он планировал нашу с тобой встречу годами? 

\- Скорее каприз, чем полноценный план. 

\- Он играет с нами? Ставит эксперименты? 

\- Ганнибал считает, что помогает нам. По-своему. Так, как не помог бы ни один врач или друг. Или отец. 

\- Помогает, - повторила Эбигейл. - Тем, что убивает людей. Шикарная помощь, просто заебись. Черт подери, просто невероятно, он все время был у Джека под носом, и никто ничего не замечал! 

\- Мне надо увидеть его жертв. Скажешь Прайсу и остальным, чтобы показали мне тела, думаю, Джек будет только в восторге. 

\- Уверен? Раньше ты и вовсе не хотел это обсуждать. 

\- Я боялся, что из-за меня погибнут люди, а оказалось, что они гибли все это время. Никто не сможет его поймать, кроме меня. 

\- Уилл, не преувеличивай, это не твоя ответственность. ФБР найдет его рано или поздно. 

\- Ганнибал сделал это моей ответственностью, - в присутствии доктора Уилл обращался к нему как можно официальнее, но, казалось, они знают друг друга целую вечность, и в разговоре с другими имя Лектера вылетало само собой. - Он выбрал меня, больше никто не знает, на что он способен. 

Задумчиво постукивая по столу, Эбигейл нахмурилась. 

\- Я тут подумала. А если мы его найдем, что будет? Он же знает, что я убила Николаса Бойла, а ты помог мне спрятать труп. Ему будет достаточно намекнуть Джеку, чтобы нас посадили в соседнюю камеру. 

\- Он этого не сделает. 

\- Почему ты так уверен? 

Уилл покачал головой. 

\- Ганнибал любит, когда люди у него в долгу. Это его способ привязать к себе: сначала он радушный хозяин, добрый друг, учитель - кто угодно, чтобы втереться в доверие. Затем, после того, как расшатает исподволь твое мировоззрение и мораль, толкает в самую гущу событий и смотрит, как ты выберешься. Ему нравится власть над людьми, а знание их секретов - самая сильная власть. Он ничего не скажет Джеку. 

\- Тогда остается Зверь. 

\- А что с ним? 

\- Если его поймает Кроуфорд, он может заявить, что не был в Миннесоте. Более того, у него может обнаружиться алиби, и нам крышка. 

\- Значит, нам надо найти его раньше твоих друзей. 

Произнеся это, Уилл опасливо взглянул на Эбигейл. Поняла ли она, что он имел в виду? Помолчав несколько секунд, она подняла на него мрачный взгляд и кивнула. 

\- Согласна. 

\- Точно? У нас не будет никакой поддержки со стороны властей. Никто нам не поможет, и никто не должен узнать о наших планах. 

\- Уилл, - она положила руку поверх его, и он сжал ее теплые пальцы в ответ, - мы справимся. Мы найдем Зверя, убийства прекратятся, и он просто исчезнет. Спасем людей, только по-своему. 

Уилл сомневался, что Эбигейл собиралась убить Зверя для безопасности остальных, в первую очередь ее волновало собственное благополучие и Уилла, но в этом он нашел успокоение. Значит, она не передумает. 

\- Зря что ли папа учил меня охотиться? 

\- Но ведь не на людей. 

\- Кто знает, - она печально улыбнулась и, откинувшись обратно на спинку стула, отпила холодный коктейль. На ее лице отразилась напряженная работа мысли. - Уилл, скажи честно, что ты думаешь о Лектере? Мы можем… спросить его о Звере? 

\- Обратимся мы к нему за помощью или нет, не имеет значения. Ганнибал хороший стратег и предпочитает гамбиты, где любой исход его полностью устроит. Он верит в своего рода теорию хаоса. 

\- Что это? 

\- Представь одну и ту же точку отсчета в безмерном пространстве. Без воздействий извне от нее вскоре выстроится система с определенным рисунком, состоящим из точно таких же точек. Круг, к примеру. Если точку сдвинуть, все последующие точки будут выстраиваться в совершенно другом направлении, однако, в конце концов, все равно выстроят тот же самый круг, просто точка отсчета окажется в нем на другой позиции. От изменений начального пункта схема построения системы не меняется, как и не меняется будущее от одной отнятой жизни. 

\- Маньяк, философ и математик, - Эбигейл выглядела заинтересованной. - Довольно впечатляюще. 

Уилл нехотя признал: 

\- Я никогда не встречал никого похожего. 

\- Он тебе нравится? Как человек, я имею в виду. 

\- Я чувствую его. Его любовь к жизни, страсть к музыке, трепетное отношение к красоте и манерам, даже его абсурдные понятия о времени. 

\- Абсурдные? 

\- Сложно объяснить. Из-за того, что он постоянно видит будущее, его ощущение мира смещено. Что может произойти, для него произошло, как будто вселенная - это натянутые в бесконечность струны. И даже если Ганнибал в какой-то момент находится на ноте си, то это не мешает ему слышать и остальные. Никаких причинно-следственных связей. Есть только твое звучание на всех струнах одновременно. Предначертанный хаос. 

\- И как он видит тебя? 

\- Как семечко, которое понятия не имеет, во что может вырасти. 

\- А он знает? 

\- Он же видит будущее, - напомнил Уилл. - Конечно, знает. 

Эбигейл задумчиво потыкала трубочкой лед в стакане и заметила: 

\- Лектер - серийный убийца, наверняка от него исходит что-то жуткое или неприятное. 

\- Не все так однозначно, Эби, почти все время он - один из приятнейших людей, которых мне доводилось встречать. Ненавязчивый, предупредительный, который относится ко мне с уважением и симпатией, даже несмотря на то, что мы по разные стороны баррикад. 

\- Но? 

\- Наверное, самое странное - это голод. 

\- Он на диете что ли? - прыснула со смеху Эбигейл, прикрыв ладонью рот. - Я видела его фотографии, он же не толстый. Может позволить себе любой кулинарный изыск. 

\- Я же говорил, не все так однозначно. Едой его голод не ограничивается, этот голод гораздо глубже. Удовольствия, развлечения, роскошь, питающие его высокомерие и непомерную гордость. Он как зависимый, только, в отличие от наркоманов, Ганнибал полностью контролирует свои желания. Он способен прожить, не питая их, но предпочитает этого не делать. 

\- Здрасьте, приехали. Я вот тоже многого хочу, чем он отличается? 

\- Отсутствием морали, я полагаю. 

\- Отсутствие морали еще никого не спасло от тюрьмы. Уилл, ты же понимаешь, что нас могут посадить? 

\- Этого не будет, - уверенно заявил он, не сводя с нее глаз. 

\- Тебе откуда знать? Ты же не Ганнибал Лектер. 

\- Нет, не он. Но я не позволю им тебя схватить. 

Уилл не стал уточнять, кого “им”, потому что это не имело значения. Он никому этого не позволит, кто бы ни встал у него на пути.

\- А я не позволю, чтобы тебя забрали в очередную психбольницу, даже если придется тебя украсть. Думаю, Лектер мне даже поможет в этом, а? - Эбигейл подмигнула и огляделась. - Так, все, конечно, хорошо, но мне надо найти туалет. Никуда не уходи. 

Уилл послушно кивнул, оставшись наедине со своими мыслями. Играла музыка: что-то невнятное про “давай, моя девочка, мы должны убраться из этого места, ты так молода и красива, но ты умрешь прежде, чем настанет твой звездный час”. Среди деревьев бегали дети с воздушным змеем, цепляющимся за низкие ветки. Он снова взглянул на шеф-повара, и что-то в блеске и стуке ножа привлекло его внимание. Он зачарованно поднялся со стула и, приблизившись к толпе зевак, уставился на нож, который плавал по столу, как живой, скользя вдоль и поперек мяса, пока повар придерживал пальцами лезвие. 

Вших-вших, шурх. Вззть. 

Уилл уже слышал это успокаивающее глухое постукивание, как и запахи базилика, розмарина и островатого масла для заправки с утонувшим в бутыльке красным перцем. Вдруг волосы на затылке буквально зашевелились: кто-то смотрел на него в упор. Он оглянулся и не увидел никого подозрительного. Ощущение взгляда не исчезло, наоборот, усилилось, будто к нему приближались. 

Сбивающая с толку толпа: разноцветные кофты, футболки, кардиганы, джинсы и шорты; каре, волосы, убранные в хвост, лысые макушки, постоянно в движении, снующие туда-сюда по своим делам. Резкие крики, детские вопли, разговоры вполголоса и громкие - через прилавок, булькающий смех и тянущийся плач. Какофония сбивала с толку, и Уилл не мог понять, куда ведет его след. Кто-то целенаправленно смотрел на него, разрезая голодным взглядом гудящий воздух. 

Он закрыл глаза. Зрение только отвлекало, и он сосредоточился, опустившись в благословенную тишину разума как на дно. Благодаря Лектеру контролировать свои способности получалось гораздо легче. Уилл повернулся на внутренний компас, пока стрелка не указала строго вперед, открыл глаза и безошибочно нашел источник беспокойства. Даже зная, кого увидит, Уилл оказался не готов: дыхание перехватило, а в ушах появился странный звон. 

Небольшая фигура возле перил почти в трехстах метрах стояла абсолютно неподвижно. С такого расстояния Уилл не видел лица, но узнал его по любопытному наклону головы и светлой на солнце макушке. 

\- Ганнибал? 

Его имя вырвалось непроизвольно, но не легко. Непривычные на слух гласные и согласные, всего лишь проба совместить человека и его имя вживую. Все посторонние звуки ушли на второй план, оставив лишь их двоих. 

Уилл догадывался, что однажды они встретятся. Вопрос оставался лишь в “когда”. Зачем он пришел? Так глупо рисковать - и ради чего? Просто чтобы увидеть, как он и Эбигейл гуляют по рынку? Нет, он никогда не делал ничего просто так. Это послание. 

Как живое доказательство того, что Уилл все-таки не сумасшедший, Ганнибал расслабленно стоял, облокотившись на перила. Прямо сейчас он скорее всего слышал в голове все вопросы, которые ему могли задать: зачем он здесь, чего хочет, почему он выбрал его и Эби, почему прячется и почему решил выйти на свет сейчас? Ответ был на поверхности, и именно поэтому Уилл стоял возле теплицы, а Лектер на расстоянии снайперского выстрела. 

Еще рано. 

Если Уилл приблизится, то для кого-то из них троих день закончится не очень хорошо. Скорее всего, для Эби, потому что Ганнибал может убить ее даже раньше, чем она достанет пистолет. О своей жизни Уилл не переживал. Место было выбрано специально. Момент выбран идеально. Ганнибал напоминает, что следит за ними. Присматривает. 

На секунду человеческий силуэт сменился на рогатое существо, и Уилл, наконец, понял, что ему это напомнило. Вожака, следящего за своей стаей. 

_Я здесь, я рядом. Я жду вас и буду ждать, пока не придет время._

Вот что гласило послание. 

\- Твою ж гребаную мать, - раздался голос Эбигейл совсем рядом. - ФБР! Всем в сторону! 

 

Она все поняла с первого взгляда: Уилл смотрел, высоко подняв голову, зачарованно, ищуще, одновременно с надеждой и страхом, не замечая никого вокруг. Он даже не услышал, как она его окликнула. 

Пока сердце пыталось выскочить из груди от волнения, Эбигейл пробиралась сквозь толпу, не спуская взгляда с перил. Лектер некоторое время наблюдал за ее попытками прорваться сквозь прохожих, а затем спокойно развернулся и исчез в толпе. Стоило ей взбежать по крутым ступенькам, его и след простыл. Все, что она видела - испуганные, настороженные лица, люди расступались сами, даже просить не пришлось. Зажав покалывающий бок и тяжело дыша, она судорожно оглядывалась в поисках хоть одной зацепки, куда он мог деться. Добрый доктор решил поиграть с ней? О, он об этом пожалеет. 

Эбигейл громко вдохнула, возвращая себе хладнокровие. Она агент ФБР или кто? И на гребаных предсказателей найдется управа, надо только включить мозги. Он видит будущее, а значит, знал, как она собиралась подняться к нему наверх. Отсюда два выхода: дальше по Сараготской улице навстречу Уиллу и назад, где стояла ее машина, возле автострады. Стоит ей выбрать, куда бежать, Лектер просто направится в обратную сторону. Отлично. Просто заебись. И что ей делать? 

\- Да ебаный ты ж в рот, - Эбигейл хлопнула ладонью по перилам, горячая боль, как пощечина, немного отрезвила. 

Несколько человек посмотрели на нее как на умалишенную. 

Она оглянулась по сторонам, сощурившись. Решение такое простое, прямо у нее под носом. Пока она не решила, и сам Лектер не знает, куда идти, а значит, держится где-то поблизости. Где-то, откуда открывается хороший вид на площадку с перилами. Решил обвести вокруг пальца? Вот сейчас и посмотрим, как ты запоешь, долбанный Нострадамус. 

Эбигейл зашла в толпу и, не разбирая дороги, двинулась сквозь ряды. Потеряйся, и Лектер тоже тебя потеряет, ведь слишком много переменных в уравнении. Она меняла свой путь десятки раз, ориентируясь только на одно - выше. Лавки с бижутерией, крышки, кружки, сувениры, свисающие, как шторы из бус, люди, нескончаемые люди кругом: торговались, спорили, ныли, восхищались, что-то обсуждали и застенчиво хихикали, найдя пошлые статуэтки. Увидев мельком вывеску с чучелами, Эбигейл пошла по указателю, чувствуя, как от волнения дрожат руки. Пистолет она держала за пазухой, чтобы не нервировать гражданских, и, добравшись до ряда с рогами и черепами, вытащила оружие и направила дуло в спину единственного, кто не обернулся на ее неловкое появление. 

\- Руки за голову, доктор Лектер, без шуток. Только дернитесь, и я выстрелю, - приказала она, затем добавила громче. - Без паники, я из ФБР. Всем немедленно покинуть секцию! 

Мужчина медленно и на удивление послушно поднял руки и обернулся, остальные же, кто был оказался поблизости, поспешили к лестнице. 

\- Живее! - от ее крика продавец и вовсе дал деру в подсобку и заперся от греха подальше. 

Даже несмотря на то, что она видела его впервые, она его узнала. Та же осанка, как у Уилла в доме, та же манера держаться. Старше, чем она видела на фотографии, с проступающими морщинками у рта и карих глаз, вполне обычный мужчина за сорок. Он не выглядел пугающим, скорее даже молодящимся рокером в кожаной черной куртке и темном джемпере. Джинсы и вовсе не вязались с образом почтенного психиатра, но, как она уже поняла, то был напускной костюм, как у шута в театре. Не лучше звона бубенцов для отвлечения внимания от горящего, расчетливого взгляда, которым он окинул Эбигейл. Армия мурашек подняла волосы на затылке, предупреждая. 

\- Умная девочка, - он улыбнулся, и в глазах мелькнул блеск. - А как же зачитать мне мои права и надеть наручники? 

Вспомнив, как инструктор Брук гоняла ее по стрельбищу до такого состояния, что она ложку в руках держать не могла, Эбигейл послала ей мысленное спасибо. Джоан натренировала ее всегда ходить при полном параде агента. Она вытащила из-за пояса свои наручники и кинула под ноги к Лектеру. 

\- Надевайте. 

Ганнибал опустил взгляд на землю и улыбнулся шире. 

\- Всегда готовы к худшему. Боюсь, я должен отклонить вашу просьбу, временный агент Хоббс. Вам придется подойти и сделать это самой. 

Эбигейл вспомнила жертвы Потрошителя. Если она даст ему хоть один шанс, то ее почки пришлют по почте. Нет, спасибо. 

\- За дуру меня держите? 

\- Просто не хочу тратить время, учитывая, что вы меня отпустите. 

\- Что? - она злобно усмехнулась, перехватив пистолет удобнее обеими руками. - С какого перепугу? 

\- Я сдаваться не собираюсь. Вы не хотите подходить. Патовая ситуация, не так ли? Вы выстрелите мне в спину при попытке к бегству? Однако ни ФБР, ни наш дорогой Уилл до сих пор не нашли убедительных улик, и даже наша общая знакомая доктор Блум не сможет перевалить чашу правосудия на вашу сторону. Что вы скажете суду? Что я кто, экстрасенс? - он откровенно насмехался. - Я выйду через неделю предварительного заключения, и за это время вы потеряете все: репутацию, место работы, карьеру. И Уилла. 

\- Уилл найдет, куда вы дели тела. 

Что-то мрачное и самодовольное мелькнуло на его лице. 

\- О, я очень на это надеюсь, но ему понадобится наша помощь. 

\- Наша? 

\- Конечно, Эбигейл. Я же могу звать вас Эбигейл на правах старого знакомства и разницы в возрасте? Ваш отец столько рассказывал о вашей семье, мне кажется, я знаю вас с Луизой целую вечность. Позвольте быть вашим другом. 

Ее рука не дрогнула, лишь в животе словно чья-то холодная рука сжала внутренности. Он знает маму. Господи, ее надо срочно увезти из города. В следующую секунду Эбигейл испуганно распахнула глаза. 

\- Мой, - она запнулась, - мой отец? Вы знали папу? 

\- Более того, я обещал ему, что буду приглядывать за вами, моя дорогая. И делал это до сих пор в меру своих сил. Мир жесток к таким, как мы. 

\- Я не такая, как вы! 

\- Между нами больше общего, чем вы думаете, - спокойствие Лектера под дулом пистолета было непоколебимо. - Вас до сих пор мучает стыд за то, что вы живы. Чувство вины за то, что отличаетесь от других. Что вы сильнее и целеустремленнее. Голоднее. Вы не скучаете по вкусу девушек на своей тарелке? - Эбигейл казалось, что, уже позволив ему говорить, она совершила ошибку. Змеиный язык, как у дьявола-искусителя, вливал в ее уши сомнения. - Помните, что вы чувствовали, когда убили Николаса Бойла? 

\- Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - она со страхом огляделась по сторонам, но обычные люди предпочли наблюдать за ними издалека, снизу, прикрыв глаза от солнца. Кто-то снимал на телефон и на планшет. Они оба загремят в вечерние новости. Да блядь. 

\- Мне вы можете не врать, дорогая. И я бы с радостью поболтал с вами, но скоро явится охрана, и дело примет кровавый оборот. Эбигейл, послушайте дружеский совет, я предлагаю выход для нас обоих. Дайте мне уйти. 

\- Как я могу вам верить? - почти сдавшись, спросила она. 

\- Я всегда держу обещания. Появление Подражателя должно было вам об этом сказать. Вы мне как дочь, - от его последних слов тошнота подвалила к горлу. 

Эбигейл еще раз взглянула на Лектера, разрываясь на части от выбора, сжала крепче пистолет и сняла предохранитель. Ему не нужен был ответ вслух. Увидев ее решение, он кивнул и неожиданно быстро скрылся среди прилавков. Господи, хорошо, что она не ввязалась с ним в драку, двигался он практически молниеносно. Погоня началась. 

 

Перед тем, как Уилла посадили в машину и увезли, он успел увидеть Эбигейл краем глаза, пока она отчитывалась полицейским, запыхавшаяся, в порванных джинсах. Живая и здоровая, слава богам. У него чуть сердце не остановилось, когда он потерял ее из виду. 

Чтобы не мешался под ногами, агенты ФБР отвезли его домой и посадили под своеобразный домашний арест. Он остался один. Растерянный и оглушенный, как жертва бомбежки, Уилл, после целого дня среди людей и постоянного шума их эмоций, прислушивался к непривычной тишине дома. Даже громкой. Все стихло, и Уилл все ждал и ждал, пока раздастся новый звук. Ничего. Тишина. 

Дом сверкал чистотой: натертые до блеска столы, от полов пахло моющим средством с лимоном, и в какую комнату бы он ни зашел, его встречал свежий воздух - уборщики не поленились и проветрили комнаты. Без всякой эльфийской магии повсюду царил порядок, лишь наблюдение за домом немного раздражало. Джек решил выделить более серьезные силы, и возле дома теперь дежурил синий грузовик с логотипом электромонтеров. 

Дом. Он назвал это место своим домом по привычке. Он полностью в его распоряжении, пока Лектера не поймают. Довольно щедрый подарок от того, с кем они вживую даже не разговаривали. 

Уилл медленно ходил из комнаты в комнату, размышляя. Его внутреннее “я” всегда походило на бескрайний океан, куда вливалось множество рек и озер из жизней других людей. Внутренний мир Лектера же больше походил на архитектурное чудо, основанное на костях и катакомбах. В его подвале было неуютно, холодно и страшно, и до сих пор Уилл старался не вглядываться в эту темноту слишком пристально. То была необычная темнота, та, что пряталась под детской кроватью и имела слишком много глаз и загребущих рук. 

Лектер выстроил четкую симметрию, поднял воображаемые стены, заполнил каждую комнату картинами, скульптурами и воспоминаниями, а затем пригласил Уилла не только в свой дом в Балтиморе, но и в это призрачное поместье. Истинное убежище Уилла нашлось именно в этих невидимых стенах, которые невозможно сломить и уничтожить. 

Как затонувшая Атлантида, под защитой Ганнибала его собственный лабиринт и система шлюзов робко поднимались из вод, к сожалению, буквально врастая в чужой дворец памяти. Одно основание, общие стены, коридоры, которые приводили в заводи, и подводные каналы, вдруг оканчивавшиеся просторным залом, заполненные музыкой, разговорами и чудесным светом. Ганнибал будто и вовсе не чувствовал его вторжение, его полностью устраивал нынешний вид из окон дворца. Он неустанно пестовал, взращивал их взаимозависимость, восхищаясь их общим творением. Из классической постройки в стиле барокко с его арками, огромными окнами и изысканными ветвистыми барельефами ментальная карта воспоминаний Ганнибала медленно, но верно превращалась в обитель гигантского, морского чудовища. Эта обитель продолжала расширяться, сплетаясь щупальцами и отращивая новые. 

Во дворце Уилл сам мог решить, хочет ли он слышать чужие воспоминания и где проведет спокойную ночь. Возле своего старого дома, в солнечный день, пока сладкий, пьянящий аромат магнолий и орхидей, смешиваясь с жарким летним воздухом, наполнял легкие, или на борту залатанной лодки, рассекая стоячие, цветущие воды и посылая ровные, большие круги. 

Когда все кончится, сможет ли Уилл выломать себе путь наружу? Переживут ли они разделение, и кто именно выживет? Лектер знал последствия, знал, что доспехи, которые он дал Уиллу, срастутся с ним, как вторая кожа. Знал ли сам Уилл? По крайней мере, догадывался, и тогда цена казалась справедливой. 

У него оставался последний выход. Раз Ганнибал не мог зайти в собственные подземелья, то это сделает он. В конце концов, теперь это были и его подземелья тоже. Может, там он найдет оружие против их связи или против самого Ганнибала? 

Уилл видел весь дом, кроме спальни, и туда он совсем не хотел идти. Даже несмотря на их странную близость, Уилл избегал видений о сексе, как огня. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к Алане. 

Но ведь она догадывалась, что Уилл может увидеть, когда отсылала к нему ФБР? Как сильно ранило ее предательство Лектера? Что он сделал? С виду у них было более чем все хорошо: одинаково холодные, здравомыслящие, оба не позволяли сердцу брать над собой верх. Идеальный союз двух состоявшихся людей. Даже почувствовав первые трепыхания симпатии к Уиллу, Алана смогла задавить их на корню, зная, что ничего хорошего не выйдет с нестабильным, травмированным человеком, и продолжила отношения врача и пациента. Она всегда поступала правильно. Насколько же Ганнибал раскрыл ее “потенциал”, раз теперь она хладнокровно пустила Уилла в святая святых своей личной жизни? 

Секс был для него проблемой. Даже чужой секс. 

Первые опыты он начал довольно рано. После смерти отца он остался совсем один в санатории для душевнобольных. Что ему было терять? Здравый рассудок? Его и не было никогда. 

Из молодых с ним в санатории жила Мажена, полячка, старше его всего на два года. Ее папа, бизнесмен, постоянно был занят в разъездах, и ему некогда было заниматься дочерью и ее наркозависимостью. Мажену ловили голышом в парке для гуляний, она трахалась с подсобными рабочими, когда попадались не совсем уроды, и несколько раз стянула лекарства из комнаты отдыха медсестер. Что удивительно, именно Мажена поверила ему сразу и безоговорочно, в отличие от врачей, которые на тот момент уже пару месяцев ставили на нем опыты и писали в научные журналы о его невероятном заболевании мозга. 

Мажена достала ему циклодол, и они, истерически хихикая, заперлись в кладовке. Он впервые смог касаться живого существа дольше пяти минут: зарываться пальцами в волосы, сжимать теплую кожу, целовать и не слышать ее плача, крика, отчаяния. Мажене циклодол был нужен не меньше, иначе она с упорством барана взращивала в себе ярость, обиду на отца и ненависть к матери. Наркотики забирали боль и оставляли лишь чистую эссенцию радости, бьющую прямо в мозг. Цветные пятна под веками, память в дырах и ощущение, будто взлетаешь как перышко. 

Так и повелось, что вся его сексуальная жизнь каким-то образом относилась к помутнению рассудка: от лекарств, наркотиков или алкоголя. Никогда на трезвую голову, только забывшись, только не в себе, только став не собой, он мог быть как обычные люди. 

Словно приближаясь к спящему зверю, Уилл осторожно зашел в спальню Ганнибала, и без кровавой пелены на глазах она выглядела совершенно по-другому. Никакой страсти в цветовой гамме, будто за стенами сразу открывался океан: синий холод, матово-серый пол и грязно-коричневые стены. 

Роскошная, удобная кровать была настолько огромной, что хватило бы на четырех человек. Ортопедический матрас, который даже не колыхнется, если сядешь на край. В изголовье кровати висело странное блюдо с зеркальным красным камнем, как кровавая луна. Снова оленьи рога в оформлении с каждой стороны рядом с японскими гравюрами символизировали парное одиночество и томление. 

От Ганнибала можно было ожидать, что он развесит картины с эротическим сюжетом, благо их в японских цветных ксилографиях можно было найти предостаточно, но он предпочел монахинь, покидающих храм, самураев, сражающихся на крыше, вид на холм возле устья реки и толпу людей, проходящих через великие врата Шин-Ёшивара. Даже для Аланы это должно было многое сказать о человеке, который окружил свой сон и постель картинами быта Японии. Например, что его мало волнует плотское удовольствие. 

Уилл обернулся на доспехи, которые были хорошо видны через открытую дверь прямо перед расписной ширмой. Они выглядели пугающе, будто из-под черного блестящего шлема на него смотрел дух воина. Защитник у последнего рубежа - места, где спал его хозяин. Последнее предупреждение, к кому именно явился незваный гость. 

Уилл… завидовал. 

Несмотря на похожий дар, Ганнибал смог не только влиться в общество, но и заставил это самое общество принять его с распростертыми объятиями. Показал, что он особенный, достойный из достойнейших, заставил пасть ниц перед своим обаянием, манерами и интеллектом, когда Уилл всегда побирался на задворках. Людям не нужно было спасение, им нужно было яркое представление, заманчивая тайна, изысканная шутка и фальшь. 

Алана, женщина, которую Уилл безмерно уважал, выбрала Ганнибала. Выбрала образ, который ей показали и которого ей оказалось достаточно, чтобы отдать свое сердце. Выбрала эту чертову огромную кровать, чтоб ей провалиться. Сжимая кулаки от внезапного приступа ярости, Уилл отвернулся. 

Он прошел к дальней двери и, включив свет, оказался в небольшой комнате с высоким зеркалом. Ганнибал уже месяц не появлялся в доме, но здесь его присутствие ощущалось сильным как никогда, будто он отошел принять душ и скоро вернется. Все по полочкам, ящикам, вешалкам, идеально наглажено и готово, чтобы надеть. Где-то между стопок с постельным бельем прятались ароматные мешочки с хвоей, лавандой и лавром, и без вентиляции в гардеробной витали приятные запахи свежего, чистого белья. Шелковые свитеры, костюмы-тройки - Уилл насчитал более семидесяти - большинство темных расцветок, однобортные, к ним рубашки пастельных тонов с манжетами на обычных или жемчужных пуговицах, галстуки почти все с рисунком жаккард и турецкий огурец. Дальше по ряду стояло множество пар оксфордов - начищенные до отражения, резко пахнущие кожей и тяжелым, сладковатым обувным кремом. 

Принадлежности для бассейна лежали отдельно возле кожаной сумки. Странно, Уиллу казалось, если Ганнибал и выберет какой-то из видов спорта, то это будет бег. Он коснулся латекса, и видение отозвалось его именем. Что? 

Лектером руководило любопытство, и он хотел физически примерить на себя то, что переживал Уилл в голове каждый день. И интерьер спальни был выбран по тому же принципу. Он открывал ночью глаза, и отблески уличных фонарей на стенах казались лунным светом, дрожащим на подводных скалах. Он хотел знать, что значит быть Уиллом Грэмом: каково растворяться в чужих эмоциях, отчего вода льется в окна его дворца памяти и почему Уилл сознательно остается на дне, во тьме глубин, а не выходит на свет к миру. Зачем он отсек себя от социума. И каково это так отчаянно, как страдающий от жажды в пустыне, нуждаться хоть в капле одобрения и безошибочно чувствовать омерзение и неприятие в чужих душах. Погружаясь в хлористую воду бассейна, ночью, один, Ганнибал хотел понять его. 

Осторожно проведя рукой по рукаву одного из костюмов, Уилл вдруг заметил, что его пальцы изменились. Это была рука Аланы. Он испуганно отшатнулся, попав в теплые объятия. 

\- Любопытство сгубило кошку? - произнес голос Ганнибала у него прямо над ухом. 

\- Было интересно, насколько у тебя больше одежды, чем у меня, - ответила Алана, наслаждаясь его близостью. 

Ганнибал смотрел над ее макушкой в глаза Уиллу. 

\- Какая грубость - заглядывать в чужое нижнее белье. 

Уилл стыдливо опустил взгляд в пол. 

\- Я не должен был, - промямлил он и попытался покинуть гардероб и разорвать видение. 

Не тут-то было. Ганнибал легко пресек попытку к бегству, обняв Алану и прильнув со спины. Его прикосновение словно примагнитило Уилла обратно, и он, охнув, ощутил все то же, что и она: волосатую грудь в приоткрытом халате, горячие руки, повторяющие форму его собственных, влажное тепло от тела после душа. 

\- Останься. 

Лицо Ганнибала находилось всего в паре дюймов, и с виду тот как будто обдумывал какую-то новую концепцию, перекатывая ее у себя в голове со всех сторон. 

Алана же впервые была настолько не уверена в себе. Между ними была лишь одна ночь, и она боялась и одновременно предвкушала, как они теперь будут близки. Она хотела его: руки на спине, губы на своих, снова подтвердить, что между ними все хорошо и они оба хотят узнать, куда приведет их новая стадия отношений. Что ей не нужно делать вид, что они просто хорошие коллеги и друзья. 

Разрываясь между своим страхом и ее желанием, он смотрел, как Алана приблизилась к Ганнибалу для поцелуя, но тот притормозил ее, деликатно положив пальцы на подбородок. Уилл ощутил прикосновение к своей коже. 

\- Что-то не так? - спросила она, не в силах прочитать его странный, пристальный взгляд. 

\- Любая близость должна быть инициирована добровольно и по обоюдному желанию. 

\- Поверь мне, я здесь по собственному желанию, - улыбнулась она, но он ее не слышал, все еще смотря Уиллу в глаза. 

Не понимая, почему, Уилл стоял, не в силах отделить чувства Аланы от своих. Может, потому что отделять было нечего? Он хотел стоять здесь, рядом, и быть частью близости, которой ему никогда… господи, как он жалок. 

\- Ты не уверен, что мы поступаем правильно? - тем временем допытывалась Алана, не понимая, что происходит. 

\- Я думаю, что все, что должно случиться, случится все равно, и о правильности речи не идет. Если все предначертано Богом, если грехи - тоже его творение, тогда все, что ты сделал, делаешь и будешь делать, тоже промысел божий. 

Они с Уиллом снова встретились взглядами. Казалось, на секунду уплыв куда-то далеко-далеко, Ганнибал облизнул губы, его выражение лица стало удивленным и растерянным. Во рту Уилла пересохло. Что? Что он видел? 

Запаниковав и отшатнувшись, он ударился плечом о стену и неловко коснулся чего-то мягкого. Перспектива мгновенно поменялась. Тело его осталось стоять в гардеробе, пока перед глазами замелькал шумный калейдоскоп. Словно пойманный олень в свете фар, он даже не видел, что надвигалось, пока будущее и прошлое не ударило его как проходящий поезд. 

Эти видения мало походили на четкие, выверенные, чистые воспоминания взрослого Ганнибала. Никакого порядка, структуры, хаотичные всполохи, прошлое нападало, кусало его, как свора голодных крыс. 

“...от холода замерзли пальцы, ноги он уже не чувствовал, кости ломило, выворачивало, он кутался в тонкое шерстяное пальто и не мог перестать дрожать. Шея горела от холодного ветра, он запахнул ледяными руками ворот, который так и норовил снова разойтись. В кузове, где он трясся по пути в Сен-Дье-де-Вож, валялись бечевка, пустые бидоны и брезент, он подтянул угол и накрылся с головой, чтобы спрятаться от ветра...” 

“...Матушка часто бросала на него тот самый взгляд. Трепала по голове, а затем замирала, ее рука, пахнущая ванилью, густой смолой и деревом едва касалась его волос. Чуть расширенные глаза, губы в тонкую линию. Она быстро справлялась с ужасом, слабо улыбалась и говорила Ганнибалу оставить ее. 

Когда он спросил отца, в чем дело и сделал ли он что-нибудь не так, тот попросил быть с мамой терпеливее. Со всеми остальными она общалась ровно: с поваром, слугами, Лотаром, нянечкой Миши и его отцом. Но не с Ганнибалом. Матушка порой неделями избегала его. Не зная, насколько намеренно, она исключила его из семьи в меланхоличное одиночество. 

Она не оставила ему выбора...” 

“...его попросили нарисовать самое главное в жизни, первым его рисунком была не Миша и не родители. Даже не лицо голубоглазого дьявола, который ему иногда снился. Первым он нарисовал кусок мяса. Сырой шмат свинины с блестящими мышцами и белой прослойкой жира. Потому что, как бы ни утверждал его преподаватель по философии о превосходстве разума над телом, перед тем как разглагольствовать, стоило сытно поесть...” 

“...в комнате матушки стоял рояль Бёзендорфер. За деревянным корпусом, если приложить ухо к закрытой крышке, гуляло эхо и пахло горячим, нагретым на солнце поленом. От клавиш всегда исходил легкий аромат ее крема для рук. 

Кроме него его матушка, Симона, привезла из Италии комод, трюмо и туалетный столик с большим зеркалом в позолоченной окантовке, на котором она хранила дагерротипы и ферротипы себя в детстве и своей семьи. Черно-белые застывшие лица на матовой бумаге. На стене висела карта Италии в пожелтевшей раме, а фамильные книги с родовым именем Сфорца она сложила на полку в библиотеку. Он пытался прочесть, однако итальянский давался ему с трудом. 

Матушка любила музыку. Она была сентиментальна по отношению к старине и, казалось, тосковала по другим, незнакомым временам. Она говорила, что раньше люди были благороднее. Ее коллекция была эксцентрична по любым меркам: из всего семейства виол - виола де гамба, теноровая, из светлого дерева и по размеру чуть-меньше и изящнее современной гитары; блокфлейта, старая, эпохи барокко - матушка ее назвала “flauto dolce” или “нежная флейта”; раушпфайф - альтовая длинная дудочка, покрытая темным, почти черным лаком - матушка играла на ней исключительно на улице, потому что звук выходил иногда настолько громким, что мог оглушить; и конечно же загнутый, как трость от зонта, крумхорн, издававший низкие, жужжащие ноты, похожие на те, которые играют на волынке или рождает труба органа. Половина замка эти страшные звуки ненавидела, другая любила, но не могла объяснить, за что. Отец часто шутил, что даже пила по дереву играет лучше, чем матушка на этом исчадии ада...” 

“...от грохота разорвавшегося снаряда он оглох почти на трое суток...” 

“...грязное, серое железо грузовика и марш сапогов. Четкий ритм, который отбивали солдаты, пока выживших транспортировали из лагеря в город. Иногда во время перехода солдаты пели. Скрип гусениц, шум мотора, гул голосов и плач ребенка - совсем кроха, укутанный в полотенца на три слоя, покачивался на ремнях винтовки на спине одного из офицеров. Музыка жизни оказалась уродлива, страшна и невыносима прекрасна...” 

“...когда она лежала, то жир на ножках был в аппетитные складочки. Миша еще не узнавала его, поглядывала с любопытством огромными, карими глазами точь-в-точь как те, что он видел в зеркале, и громко дышала. Две дырочки вместо носа жадно расширялись при его появлении, будто пытаясь изучить его по запаху, Миша от усердия открывала розовый рот и пускала слюни. Он сжимал мягкую складочку ее ножки между пальцев, давя все сильнее и сильнее, и она начинала хныкать, а потом голосить как резаная. 

Мама старалась не оставлять их наедине...” 

“...трупы хранились в резервуаре с формалином. Непригодные для практики по анатомии сжигались в печи. Когда его наставник, Леон Коплер, уходил домой, Ганнибал оставался с телами в абсолютной тишине, наслаждаясь пустотой от прикосновения. Ничего. Никакого будущего. Музыка жизни молчала в их крови, и он улыбался...” 

“...- Ничего не понимаю. Вы как Иисус нашего отделения. Самое большое количество успешных операций. Ни одной жалобы, хотя, видит бог, на меня самого не раз кидались родственники, а с вас как с гуся вода. Как это, кстати, у вас получается? 

\- Как я сообщаю о болезнях и смерти пациента их близким? 

\- Ага. 

\- Эмпатическое слушание. 

\- Ммм. Значит, вы хотите уйти? 

\- Да. 

\- Не буду скрывать, наша больница потеряет потрясающего специалиста, однако раз на то ваше желание...” 

Уилла словно перевернуло в воздухе и ударило о землю. 

“...- Ты не можешь оставлять Ганнибала совсем без присмотра. Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, правда. Он хороший и очень умный мальчик, однако он одинок, и ему нужна материнская любовь. 

Ее шепот сорвался на выдохе. 

\- Это ты не понимаешь, я просто не могу. 

\- Что не можешь? Любить нашего сына? - жестче спросил отец. 

Уилл босыми ногами стоял в тени коридора, не шевелясь и не чувствуя ничего, кроме любопытства. 

\- Я уже говорила, я все время вижу эту тварь позади него. Он держит его за плечи и говорит его голосом, будто играется с куклой чревовещателем! - он услышал ее глухие рыдания. 

\- А мы? Все еще чернота? 

Зловещая пауза, а затем тихое признание. 

\- Мы не переживем эту зиму...” 

“...Миша ему не доверяла. Лежа в кроватке, в полной темноте, она проснулась и огромными глазами уставилась на него в упор. Уилл подошел к столику с зеркалом и открыл первый ящик. Его не интересовали ароматные палочки из Индии, бутылочки с французскими духами и косметика, которую матушка привезла из Италии. Он достал ее крем и намазал им руки до локтей. 

На этот раз стоило ему приблизиться, Миша не заплакала, лишь жадно вдохнула знакомый запах. Он протянул к ней руку, и она ухватила его цепкими пальчиками и тут же поднесла к носу. Закрыв глаза, она улыбнулась и прижала его руку к слюнявому рту. Она не использовала язык, как это делали взрослые. Миша скорее походила на рыбку, открывая и закрывая розовые губки и елозя ими по его костяшкам. Хватка у нее была отменная. 

Уилл осторожно взял ее на руки, как втайне учил держать ее отец, и унес в свою комнату...” 

“...Матушка могла сколько угодно пытаться запрещать им играть вместе, но, стоило Мише остаться без присмотра, она тут же убегала в его комнату. Там ей было явно интереснее, чем в собственной. Фигурки животных, рисунки, поделки из дерева, игрушки такие хрупкие, что ломались, сожми их сильнее. Он разрешал ей делать абсолютно все: ломать, трогать, узнавать. Он учил ее, терпеливо, ласково, отмечая успехи, и Миша очень быстро забыла про маму. 

Брат стал для нее всем. Он водил ее к ручью, показывал тайные коридоры в замке, познакомил с животными в хозяйстве. Особенно она боялась огромного хряка в глухом, низком свинарнике: слишком темно, тонкие полоски света пробивались сквозь доски, пыль витала в воздухе, и шуршала огромная, страшная туша, издавая жуткие звуки. 

Миша жаждала одобрения брата, его любви и внимания, и порой даже шла наперекор родителям, лишь бы заполучить то, чего хотела. Их отношения его полностью устраивали. 

Порой ему казалось, что Миша - его продолжение. Как правая рука или нога...” 

Снова круговерть, Уилла выкинуло куда-то на поверхность, и сначала он ничего не видел и не понимал, где он. Полная темнота. Его тело начало жечь. Жар охватывал его все сильнее, пока кроме жара ничего не осталось. Из темноты проступили очертания. Это была... 

“...Алана. 

Она разметалась по подушкам, а он был вокруг нее. В ней. Ногами она обхватила его за талию, руками же цеплялась за простынь над головой, выгнув спину и шею в одну напряженную дугу. Свет от камина оттенял и золотил ее бледную кожу, скользкую от пота под его пальцами. Интересно, что, несмотря на сбитое дыхание, Уилл все еще мог связно мыслить. Он тяжело дышал, жар пульсировал в члене и мышцах бедер от движений. Его тень падала на ее лицо и словно превращала в маску боли. 

Алана не открывала глаз, он же смотрел, не отрываясь ни на секунду. Прекрасная, изящная, нежная. Все еще закрытая от него. Понимала ли она, с кем оказалась в постели, но Алана никогда не смотрела ему в глаза: над плечом, в грудь. Отдавая свое тело, она закрывалась от всего остального, и именно ее сути жаждал Уилл. Поняв, что ему не пробиться, он отступил, в конце концов, она заинтересовала его не столько с точки зрения красоты, сколько того, что эту красоту так легко уничтожить. Ее смерть будет так же прекрасна, как и она сама. 

Никому не интересно, как погибают скучные, некрасивые и слабые люди. Бездомные или сироты. Наркоманы и пьяницы. Гораздо сильнее трогает смерть достойных, храбрых и благородных. Тех, чья душа и поступки как золотой стандарт. 

Например, Иисус Христос, сын божий, образец для подражания человечества более двух тысяч лет, чьей мудрости поклонялись, во имя кого убивали, чьим именем спасались во времена отчаяния. Эдакий ветрувианский человек Да Винчи с его эталонными пропорциями морали, добра и прощения. Его смерть была ужасной, полной незаслуженного страдания, Библия пестрит подробностями о том, как кровь стекала из его ран. И будто этого было недостаточно, его оставили умирать медленно и мучительно. Его последним секундам посвящены миллионы картин, фресок, икон и барельефов, ни один музей не обходится без его скорбного лика, и, глядя на его распятое тело, людей всегда наполнял чистый по своей упоительности восторг и трепет. 

Было нелегко удержаться от видений, но он всегда любил вызов. Алане пошел бы терновый венок. Она пылала в его руках, отдаваясь бездумно и бесстрашно, создавая для него коктейль из страсти настоящего и невыносимой боли ее будущего. Проведя пальцами по ее шее, услышав сладкий стон, он видел, как она вознесется под собственный душераздирающий крик, как упадет на асфальт. Искореженная, сломанная среди осколков стекла, рассыпанных как звезды. Кожа будет тонкой, как бумага, и синей от ледяного дождя. Умрет она или нет, будет зависеть только от нее, он лишь может подготовить сцену. 

Он любил страдания на вкус, особенно те, которые причинял сам. Но еще больше он любил их предвкушать…” 

“...последний раз, когда он видел сон, он снова был дома, и голос матушки звал его по холодным, каменным коридорам. Блуждания закончились снегом, и он еще долго обнимал ее ледяное, мраморное тело и прижимался губами к ее твердому, как гранит, лбу...” 

Прежде чем потерять сознание, Уилл увидел Ганнибала и Алану еще раз возле двери. Ганнибал смотрел на него, и в его темных глазах светились красные искорки в самой глубине, лицо же Аланы было голым черепом, обваренным до белизны. 

Белый. Вот ключ, который отворил для него самый глубокий подвал во дворце памяти, откуда подуло снежной, острой россыпью. 

 

Рябь на воде была не от землетрясения. Круги на воде в ведре расходились от падающих бомб. 

Они с Мишей сидели в амбаре рядом с охотничьим домом. На входе хранились тюки с сеном, а за дверью была небольшая комнатушка с камином, двумя узкими койками и шкафом. На соломе валялась одежда: махровые женские колготки, дырявый тулуп с овечьей подкладкой, рубашки и брюки с мертвецов. 

Голубое платьице на Мише порвалось, колготочки на коленках были в земляных пятнах, она хныкала, пока он ее раздевал, а затем снова одевал. Рубашку Лотара он погрел возле камина, и Миша быстро вдела руки в рукава без подсказок, хотя и пришлось закатать манжеты в пять слоев. Так будет даже теплее. 

На ее бледном теле местами алели красные пятна и шелушилась кожа. Цыпки от холода покрывали ее ладошки, ступни и щеки, на правой горело особенно большое красное, отечное пятно. Пока он застегивал пуговицы, Миша снова почесала щеку. 

Она уже два дня была горячее печки. Он проверял ее лоб, а затем свой. Ее глаза подозрительно блестели, кашель сотрясал все ее маленькое тельце. Пока мародеры ходили на охоту, они целый день просидели на кровати, укутавшись в одеяла, и Миша грела пальцы у него под кофтой, прямо возле живота. Носом она зарылась ему в шею и даже поспала несколько часов, тихонько сопя. 

Ее волосы пахли как пыль от ковра. Грязные, засаленные и все еще шелковистые под его пальцами, пока он успокаивающе поглаживал ее по макушке. В рту остался привкус крови от мяса с кости, которую им дали позавчера. Кость забрали и выварили два-три раза на пустой бульон, пока она не стала белой и сухой. Ганнибал подозревал, что она принадлежала их битюгу, который исчез давным-давно. 

Последнего из прибившихся детей, албанского мальчика, забрали неделю назад. Ганнибал не знал, куда, и его не покидало плохое предчувствие. Агон болел, часто молился и плакал, чем невероятно раздражал его. Он мешал спать Мише, но облегчение от его пропажи длилось недолго. Что-то подсказывало, что скоро он узнает, куда тот делся, и ему это не понравится.

Когда они только приехали семьей к охотничьему домику, он думал, что, наконец-то, у него появится шанс научить Мишу читать. Матушке не хватало на это терпения, а отцу времени, Лотар же, скорее всего, и сам не очень хорошо читал, хотя и работал в их замке уже больше десяти лет. 

Книги таили в себе настоящие сокровища, и он хотел поделиться ими с Мишей. Закорючки букв, слова, из которых можно сложить стихи, рассказы и песни. Миша очень любила петь, она хорошо улавливала литовские и немецкие напевы и уже с третьего раза мычала в такт, размахивая ладошкой. 

До переезда она каждый день спала в его спальне, на его кровати, забиваясь под одеяло между стенкой и его телом, как в убежище. Миша не лягалась, но бывало, что издавала странные, короткие стоны, которые прекращались, стоило ему погладить ее по узкой спине. Ее дыхание успокаивало. Ее ледяные ступни грелись прямо на его, будто опираясь. 

Перед тем, как лечь спать, она неумело целовала его в лоб, как это делала матушка, дожидалась, пока он повторит жест, и сворачивалась у его груди. Сначала холодная, она забирала у него тепло, а затем пылала собственным жаром, высовывая руку или ногу из-под покрывала. 

Ближе к двум годам ее надо было учить есть мясо, но Миша долго отказывалась. Матушка, отец, Лотар с Берндтом потерпели неудачу, а няня добилась лишь того, что Миша открывала рот и выплевывала пережеванные волокна ей на фартук. 

Он поступил иначе. Он осмотрел ее маленькие молочные зубки, постукал пальчиком, а затем позволил Мише полазить у него во рту. Он демонстративно оторвал кусочек свинины и разжевал. Миша бездумно потянулась к мясу просто потому, что оно было его. А все, что было его, принадлежало ей по умолчанию. Стоило ей проглотить кусочек свинины, он улыбнулся, и Миша улыбнулась следом. Она не понимала, что значит улыбка, лишь то, что это знак - она все сделала правильно, ее любят, ее действия одобряют. Надо повторить. 

Таким же нехитрым способом он научил ее стоять на одной ноге. Подниматься по лестнице в замке. Одеваться и раздеваться, хотя до сих пор она предпочитала, когда это делал он. Обуваться. Завязывать шнурки. Мыть лицо перед сном и чистить зубы. Ходить к озеру и кормить лебедей и уток. Глотать лекарства. Изучать букварь. Ходить на горшок. Произносить его имя, пусть и неправильно, потому что ей плохо давалась буквы “Г” и “Л”. 

Сейчас она знала почти тысячу слов на литовском и около ста тридцати на немецком. Она старалась для него. Она жила, чтобы его радовать. 

Не матушку или отца. 

Его. 

Мародеры вернулись к вечеру и накормили их мясной пустой похлебкой. Он отдал Мише большую часть, а затем тихонько пел ей, пока она снова не заснула. Голова оставалась ясной, но слабость все больше охватывала его тело, делала его невесомым. Теперь они спали почти целый день, чтобы не хотелось есть. 

Когда зима закончится, и мародеры оставят охотничий дом, они будут жить в нем одни. Он умел охотиться, отец научил его ставить силки и выслеживать норы животных по их тропинкам и следам. Они выживут, лишь бы у Миши спал жар. Тогда все будет хорошо. 

Через два дня от голода он потерял сознание, и остались лишь обрывки от воспоминаний. Только что он лежал с Мишей в обнимку, слушая ее болезненное дыхание, ощущал тяжесть ее тела под одеялами на коленях, а ее руки на животе, а затем ничего. 

Пустота и холод. 

Ее забрали. 

Он помнил удар рукояткой топора в лицо. Он помнил голос Миши, когда она отчаянно звала его на помощь. Он помнил, как по его пальцам ударили дверью. Он помнил, как его кормили - последнего ребенка, оставшегося в живых - горячим бульоном и переговаривались о том, что сказать властям, когда их найдут. “Мы заботились о нем, сколько могли, какая неожиданность, что мальчик - хозяйский сын”. 

Уилл стоял в белоснежном лесу. Через триста метров начиналась полоса из черных, высоких деревьев, но из леса не раздавалось ни звука, ни клекота, ни шелеста. Он обернулся, и на снегу позади валялись перья, изогнутая шея черного лебедя была разодрана в клочья. Крылья оторваны. На плечевых сгибах лед заморозил красную кровь и блестящие сухожилия. Во рту остались перья и медный привкус, Уилл вытер лицо рукавом. 

Он моргнул и увидел, что это не птица, а Эбигейл. На ее руках остались следы зубов. Ее голова валялась лицом в снег, макушка была темно-алой от запекшейся крови, длинные черные локоны раскинулись, как щупальца. Ее расчленили на куски, жадно отрывая конечности, которые не поддались после первого и второго ударов. 

Снег таял вокруг, погружая тело в кипящую воду. Все вокруг было кипящей водой, облизывающей жаром ноги. Эбигейл растворялась в этой воде, и даже ее останки исчезали. 

\- Нет, нет, пожалуйста, - шептал он. - Не оставляй меня. Не оставляй меня одного. 

Он попытался вытащить ее тело из воды. Его пальцы, влажные от крови, соскользнули по коже, словно намыленные. Уилл схватился за хрупкую, тонкую ладонь, но она распалась, оставив пену в горячей воде. Он скреб влажную землю. Он звал ее и звал, чувствуя, как нечто в груди терзало его и просилось наружу. Оно хотело Эбигейл назад, оно знало, как ее вернуть, оно шептало, что все еще можно исправить, надо лишь помочь Зверю выбраться. И Уилл позволил. Он орал, пока оно, разрывая его легкие, сердце, желудок, выползло и шлепнулось на белоснежный снег. 

Оно собиралось вернуть Мишу, даже если потребуется сожрать каждого, кто тронул ее пальцы, ноги и руки. Ее тысячу слов. Ее стоны во сне. Ее любовь к фиолетовым, спелым баклажанам, теплым от солнца. Ее любимую песню про человечка в пурпурном плаще. Ее жизнь. Несостоявшееся будущее. Оно собиралось вернуть Эбигейл. Ее прошлое, ее любовь, ее жест, когда она заправляла волосы рукой, дни и месяцы, смех в лесу, кровь на лице. 

Все, кого он любит, будут жить в нем до конца времен. И он заберет их в нужный час и воскресит. Съев по кусочку. 

 

\- К тебе хоть охрану выставляй, - Катц помогла ей натянуть куртку поверх замотанного локтя. - Синяки на шее еще не зажили, а ты уже нашла нового маньяка. Как ты это делаешь? 

Эбигейл не стала говорить, что подобное притягивает подобное и, поправив шарф, подмигнула. 

\- Скрытый талант. 

В этот момент от местных коронеров вернулся Джек. Он хмуро встал рядом и сложил руки на груди, натянув тем самым на спине ткань пиджака. 

\- Как самочувствие? - скорее для галочки спросил Джек, явно в нетерпении перейти к делу. 

\- Бывало и хуже. 

\- Машину вести сможешь? 

\- А в чем дело? 

Джек подошел ближе и, понизив голос, произнес: 

\- Звонил Прайс, они провели анализ тел. Он подтвердил, что раны были нанесены зубами какого-то вымершего медведя. Я договорился с куратором палеонтологии Смитсеновского музея о встрече, хочу, чтобы ты проехалась со мной. 

\- В Вашингтон? 

Эбигейл собиралась вернуться к Уиллу как можно скорее, теперь же она разрывалась: не каждый день ее берут как полноценного агента на выезд. Если она откажется сейчас, второго шанса может и не случиться, и ее снова оставят за бортом, пока агенты будут заниматься делом. 

\- Есть какие-то проблемы? 

\- Нет, сэр, никаких. Я готова. 

По 495 шоссе они доехали за час и оставили машину на парковке. Пересекая зеленую лужайку, Эбигейл еле поспевала за широким шагом Кроуфорда, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. 

В музее естествознания она была еще когда училась в школе. Помнится, отец неохотно подписал разрешение на экскурсию. Проведя целый день в автобусе, они с одноклассниками переночевали в гостинице и затем два дня ходили по разным залам, выполняя задания миссис Роуд, их учительницы по биологии. Она до сих пор помнила, как зарисовывала льва под ротондой: его грязно-песочную гриву, больше похожую на щетку для мытья полов. 

На этот раз их путь лежал на второй этаж западного крыла, где их встретила мрачная вывеска “Зал Костей”. Огромные аквариумы отделяли посетителей плексигласом от скелетов древних хищных рыб, амфибий, рептилий и птиц, застывших в жутких позах. Острые ребра выглядели как орудия пыток, твердые остовы крыльев смахивали на кинжалы, а из грудной клетки будто что-то вырвалось, оставив после себя раскрытые кости. На стекле висела табличка, что туристам для большей информации можно было скачать специальное приложение на телефон и увидеть, как животные выглядели миллионы лет назад и какие их связывали отношения. 

По виду зубов Эбигейл могла поклясться, что отношения были исключительно гастрономическими. 

Сотрудница музея провела их глубже в зал млекопитающих, где их уже ждал пожилой мужчина в клетчатом костюме-тройке. 

\- Здравствуйте, вы, наверное, мистер Арк. Мы говорили с вами накануне. 

\- А вы, наверное, агент Кроуфорд. 

Мужчины пожали друг другу руки, а затем пожилой куратор заметил Эбигейл. 

\- Это агент Хоббс, она также работает по делу о Звере. 

Арк приветственно кивнул, и Эбигейл ответила тем же. 

\- Вы узнали, что я просил? 

\- Боюсь, вам придется поговорить с Мирандой, моей коллегой, она занимается раскопками и привозит большинство экспонатов для этого зала. Все, что мы получили, охраняется двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Охрана подтвердит, что похищений не было, да и кому нужны кости животных? Я бы ставил на частного коллекционера. Миранда может дать вам список всех, кто обращался к ней со специфическими заказами. 

\- Никаких происшествий? - по голосу Джека было слышно, что он разочарован. - Несостыковки в документах, временные работники, которые вели себя подозрительно? 

Арк меланхолично покачал головой. 

\- Агент Кроуфорд, вы должны понимать, что палеонтология и археология редко привлекает людей, жаждущих действий. Наша наука требует терпения, особенно стезя остеологии. Ученые десятками лет изучают различные останки, чтобы сделать хоть какие-то обоснованные утверждения, не говоря уж о скандальных открытиях. Ваш так называемый “Зверь” натура несдержанная, страстная... - Арк так произнес последнюю фразу, будто рассуждал не об убийце, а о легкомысленном поведении дамы. - А наши работники трудятся на музей много лет. Текучка минимальна, и то в обслуживающем персонале. Возможно, вам стоит обратиться к изготовителям сувениров? Я знаком с несколькими конторами. 

\- Не принимайте на свой счет, но я хочу лично увидеть личные дела ваших сотрудников. И полный список тех, кто имеет доступ к костям до экспозиции, - улыбка Джека не достигла его глаз. - Вы же хотите помочь следствию? 

Арк натурально закатил глаза. 

\- Как угодно, агент. Нам, - он произнес “нам” будто отец дружного семейства, - скрывать нечего. 

\- Хоббс, проверь реестр посетителей и допроси охрану. Может, кто-то ошивался рядом с экспонатами. Встретимся здесь через час. 

Эбигейл кивнула, сжав зубы от разочарования. Ага. Доверится он ей, будет обращаться, как с равной, держи карман шире! 

За следующие полчаса она опросила охрану. Ребята встрепенулись за разговором, напоили ее горячим кофе и угостили пончиками. Оказалось, что работа у них в час пик не такая уж и скучная. Вчера один из туристов из корейской группы снял штаны и бегал голышом, выкрикивая лозунги о том, что место человека в природе. Другой пытался оторвать рог протоцератопса, того самого динозавра с огромной головой и кожаным воротником вокруг головы. Эбигейл видела его в мультфильме “Земля до начала времен”, но не стала говорить, чтобы охранники ее не засмеяли. Даже обычная уборщица в музее знала об экспонатах больше, чем она. 

Дети, как оказалось, были самым страшным злом на все века. Они терялись, писали на экспонаты, падали, расшибали носы, дрались, заляпывали стекло соплями, шоколадом и смачными отпечатками пальцев. Эбигейл вернулась в зал Костей ни с чем. Ожидая, пока сотрудница зала принесет реестр, она с интересом останавливалась возле каждого скелета. 

Ursus (Spelaearctos) spelaeus, - прочитала она на табличке. Большой пещерный медведь со стороны выглядел не слишком впечатляющим, не то что динозавры, у которых зубы были, что ее рука. В табличке также говорилось, что большую часть времени пещерные медведи были травоядными и только зимой могли охотиться на парнокопытных. Они жили глубоко в пещерах, во тьме, куда даже самые отчаянные спелеологи не заходили, чтобы найти их кости. 

Медведь стоял гордо, запрокинув голову и раскрыв пасть с ярко выраженными верхними клыками. Он растопырил когти будто в момент атаки. Эбигейл засмотрелась на трехметровый скелет, возвышающийся над ней, и пропустила момент, когда сотрудница музея вернулась и напугала ее до полусмерти, коснувшись плеча. 

Эбигейл взяла реестр, не спеша открывать книгу. Пока она смотрела на челюсть медведя, она вспомнила слова, который прорычал Уилл в лесу. 

_“Я соединил их.”_

\- Простите, можно кое-что спросить? Этот скелет выглядит довольно внушительно. Сколько он весит? 

Женщина поправила очки. 

\- Сто пятьдесят, может, двести килограмм. Зависит от возраста и питания особи. 

\- А как оно, ну, держится между собой? 

\- Как любой экзоскелет. Кости полые, мы пользуемся этим, чтобы укрепить их сталью, и соединяем шарнирами. Скелет не теряет пластичности, но прибавляет в весе. 

\- У вас кто-то занимается этим? 

\- Да, целая группа людей, однако наши инженеры работают на цокольном этаже, куда доступ запрещен. Сейчас здесь только дежурный. Вы можете найти Джорджа и Эстер завтра с утра, сегодня у них выходной. 

Эбигейл состроила самое жалостливое лицо, которое было у нее в арсенале. 

\- Мне нужно только кое-что спросить. Пожалуйста, - увидев сомнение на лице женщины, Эбигейл надавила сильнее. - Вы очень поможете расследованию и, возможно, спасете чью-то жизнь. Вы даже не представляете, как иногда помогает в деле нужный совет в нужное время. Любая мелочь важна. 

\- Ладно, - неохотно согласилась та, поддавшись ее настойчивости. - Я вас провожу. Только недолго, я не могу расхаживать по музею, сколько мне вздумается. Профессор Арк будет недоволен. 

Эбигейл улыбнулась от уха до уха и поклялась, что не отнимет много времени, счастливо засеменив за женщиной и пытаясь со спины угадать, сколько же ей лет. Сорок? Пятьдесят? Почему у научников всегда такой вид, будто они консервируются в книжной пыли, как мумии? 

Они спустились по лестнице, затем по еще одной, и еще. Когда они зашли в лифт и спустились еще на два этажа, Эбигейл начала подозревать, что музей оснащен бомбоубежищем. Они вышли в просторный зал, заставленный сплошь и рядом полками, коробками и огромными ящиками. 

\- Ничего себе коллекция. 

\- Здесь хранятся все экспонаты из старого музея, а также документы из Смитсеновского университета начиная с 1911 года. По сути, мы используем подвал как большой склад. 

\- Тут, наверное, целые сокровища. 

\- Мы устраиваем смену экспозиций каждые два-три года, чтобы они не портились и не забывались. Те, что требуют постоянного температурного режима и строгих условий хранения, лежат в специальных холодильниках. Вон там, - она указала на ничем не примечательную дверь с магнитным замком. 

Они нырнули в небольшой переход в другое такое же огромное складское помещение, и Эбигейл пораженно выдохнула. Именно это место стоило назвать “залом Костей”, потому что каждая стена была уставлена коробками с надписями. Период, дата, вид, подвид, на латыни и на английском, с кодовым номером на боку и даже штрих-кодом. 

Эбигейл словно попала в какой-то цех. Огромные трубы вентиляции, решетки, столы на равных промежутках между собой со станками, увеличительными стеклами и зубилами. Некоторые столы светились изнутри, как столы фотографов, а сверху над ними висели мощные, яркие лампы. Возле одного такого сидел юноша в халате, накинутом на свитер, и скрупулезно работал в белых перчатках над небольшой костью, склеивая ее специальным пистолетом. В абсолютной тишине, только гудели лампы. 

\- Ренди, можно тебя отвлечь? - ласково спросила женщина, и Эбигейл удивилась внезапной смене ее тона. 

Кажется, этот парень ей нравился. Более того, она назвала его по имени, а значит, он вряд ли занимает высокую должность. Парень моргнул и уставился на них, будто только заметил, что его уединение нарушили. 

\- Лоис. Эм-м, - он смерил Эбигейл быстрым взглядом, - да, конечно. Здравствуйте. 

\- Ренди, это агент Хоббс из ФБР, она хотела задать пару вопросов, и раз миссис и мистера Крей нет на месте, я надеялась, что ты поможешь. 

Ренди молча кивнул. 

\- Проводишь ее потом? А то мне нужно бежать наверх. 

\- Конечно, - снова кивнул парень и, проследив как Лоис ушла, повернулся к Эбигейл. 

Все это время она не спускала с него глаз: до их прихода он выглядел задумчивым, поглощенным, теперь же он настороженно рассматривал ее. Ренди был милым, с пухлыми губами, большими голубыми глазами. Его чуткие пальцы лежали на пистолете с клеем. 

\- Эбигейл Хоббс. На самом деле временный агент, я все еще учусь в академии. Стажер, которому сильно повезло. Или не повезло, как посмотреть, - она улыбнулась, ожидая, пока Ренди снимет перчатки, чтобы медленно пожать ее руку в ответ. 

Ледяные пальцы. Удивительно крепкое рукопожатие. Хм. 

\- Рендалл Тьер, младший научный сотрудник в отделе археологии. Повезло? 

\- Ну знаете, работа в поле, маньяки и убийцы. Не самое подходящее занятие, по мнению моей мамы. Она до сих пор думает, что мне стоило стать адвокатом. 

Эбигейл намеренно выдавала личную информацию, чтобы парень расслабился. Чтобы он понял, что она на его стороне. Она должна выглядеть болтливой, молодой и неопытной. 

\- Оправдать ожидания родителей получается не всегда. 

Казалось, он повторил за кем-то выученную фразу. Эбигейл убавила несколько вольт в улыбке, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж фальшиво. 

\- Это точно. Я на самом деле очень надеюсь, что вы мне поможете в одном деле. Это касается “Зверя”. Смотрели новости? 

\- Смотрел, - коротко ответил он. 

\- Наши эксперты выяснили, что, кто бы ни убил этих людей, он использовал зубы пещерного медведя и древнего волка. 

\- Зубы хищников для того и предназначены. Раздирать плоть, я имею в виду. 

Против воли Эбигейл усмехнулась. 

\- С этим не поспоришь. Однако раздобыть, а тем более собрать зубы в правильном порядке не так просто. Мне сказали, что вы помогали со скелетами наверху, это правда? 

\- Помогал. Собирал и разбирал. Снова собирал. 

\- Их трудно достать? 

\- Во всем мире найдено более десяти тысяч экземпляров, так что да, трудно, но не так трудно, как может показаться. 

Рендалл развернулся к ней полностью, и Эбигейл отметила это как первый шаг к успеху. Парень не выглядел особо болтливым и все же охотно отвечал на ее вопросы, продолжая ее рассматривать. В полутьме его глаза казались полностью черными. 

\- Та самая Хоббс? - внезапно спросил он. 

Эбигейл понравилось, как он спросил ее в лоб, не расшаркиваясь вокруг новостей четырехлетней давности. Так что вместо того, чтобы сказать “это не твоего ума дело”, как она отвечала всем в академии, она кивнула. 

\- Та самая. 

Рендалл глубоко вздохнул, сцепив руки на коленях. 

\- Я знаю, что такое, когда тебя преследует прошлое. Приходится переезжать и начинать сначала. 

\- И оказывается, что прошлое все еще держит тебя за задницу. 

Тьер ухмыльнулся уголком рта, и его взгляд потеплел. 

\- Без него мы бы не были теми, кто мы есть. Сильнее, чем раньше. Увереннее. Опаснее. 

У нее появилось странное ощущение, и даже волоски встали дыбом. С виду не было ни одной причины нервничать: Рендалл вел себя спокойно, не юлил, не заикался, не пытался соврать, и все же интуиция подсказывала Эбигейл, что он не так прост. Не всякий бы выбрал изучение костей в его возрасте. Склонность к одиночеству. Успехи в научной отрасли. Возможно, психологическая травма? 

\- Мистер Тьер, вы когда-нибудь причиняли кому-нибудь боль? 

\- Мухи не обидел. 

Могла ли она ошибаться? 

\- Если у меня возникнут еще вопросы, можно будет позвонить? 

\- Конечно. 

Рендалл взял визитку и, не зная, что еще спросить, она поблагодарила его и попросила проводить ее на выход. Он тут же согласился, оставил халат на спинке стула и прошел с Эбигейл к лифту. Все это время ее не оставляло предчувствие, что что-то шло не так. Он выглядел… глупость какая. Будто ждал ее? 

Стоило дверям закрыться, как Рендалл наклонился к ее волосам и глубоко вдохнул. 

\- Вы что, понюхали меня? - Эбигейл повернулась к парню, нахмурившись. 

Тьер не смутился, скорее, он будто только и ждал, чтобы продолжить разговор. 

\- Доктор Лектер сказал, что вы придете. 

\- Доктор Лектер? - на автомате повторила Эбигейл, с ледяным ужасом осознавая, что пистолет за спиной, в Ренделле на двадцать килограммов больше, и, если правда то, что он подумала, он может разодрать ее голыми руками. 

Его зрачки были расширены, он чувствовал ее страх и смотрел на нее, не мигая. Боже... 

\- Он сказал, что вы будете спрашивать про Зверя и пахнуть кровью. 

В полной тишине гудела лифтовая шахта. Рендалл не спешил нападать, и Эбигейл продолжила: 

\- Что еще он сказал? 

\- Что если придет агент Кроуфорд, мне надо его убить. 

\- Джек вместе с профессором Арком наверху. 

\- Я понял, - Рендалл облизнул губы. 

\- Вы сказали, что и мухи не обидели, - напомнила ему Эбигейл, воспользовавшись моментом, чтобы успокоиться и взять себя в руки. 

\- Я сказал правду. То, что я сделал, к насекомым не имеет никакого отношения. 

Они переглянулись, и, коротко и нервно рассмеявшись, Эбигейл покачала головой. 

\- Действительно, не поспоришь. 

Двери лифта открылись, но никто из них двоих не спешил выйти и оставить свою спину открытой для удара. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь доктора Лектера? - она решила тоже не ходить вокруг да около. 

\- Я, - впервые Рендалл замялся, подыскивая слова, - был его пациентом некоторое время. Он помог мне справиться с кризисом.

\- Доктор помогает многим. 

\- И тебе? 

\- И мне, - мрачно произнесла она. - Джек не успокоится, пока тебя не вычислит. Более того, если в твоем досье указано, что ты лечился у доктора Лектера, ты сразу попадешь под наблюдение ФБР. 

\- Я не собираюсь останавливаться, - упрямо ответил он, заклинив двери лифта носком ботинка. 

\- И не надо, - Эбигейл сделала шаг за пределы лифта и, решившись, обернулась. - Как насчет поохотиться вместе? 

Прежде чем двери лифта снова закрылись, Зверь улыбнулся. 

 

Щелк. 

Открыв глаза, меньше всего Уилл ожидал увидеть, что все это время лежал в постели Ганнибала. Наверное, он не вышел на связь с агентами в нужное время, они нашли его в гардеробной без сознания и переложили на ближайшую кровать. Кто бы знал, что они сделали только хуже? 

Слева лежала Алана, и он словно видел ее в первый раз. Она мирно спала с оголенным плечом, под простыней виднелась чуть темнеющая ложбинка между грудей, пальцы покоились на подушке. Дыхание размеренное, глубокое, лицо расслабленно, а покрывало медленно двигалось вверх и вниз в такт каждому вдоху и выдоху. Кожа бледная, как мрамор, только розоватые губы оживляли ее неподвижное лицо. Раньше он бы устыдился, что наблюдал за ней без спроса. Теперь же он снова уставился в потолок, безразличный к ее совершенной красоте. 

Семь - магическое число. Седьмой день творения означал день покоя. Семь жертв. Семь окроплений кровью, семь церквей, семь звезд. Теперь он знает, что это не важно: что он Уилл Грэм и он в Балтиморе. Цепляться за свою личность больше нет смысла. А, может, ее никогда и не было. То, что сформировалось, родилось, а теперь дышало вместе с ним под этой крышей, было даже больше Уиллом Грэмом, чем раньше. Он медленно повернул голову в сторону, где лежал Ганнибал. 

Тот ожидаемо не спал, и их взгляды встретились. Щеки Ганнибала были мокрыми от двух дорожек слез. Длинные ресницы слиплись, дыхание выверенное, глубокое, чтобы не разбудить Алану. Черные глаза с едва видимой светлой точкой в середине, губы чувственно приоткрыты. Тонкие синие венки на коже. 

Ганнибал был там с ним, в Литве, в амбаре. Это был его сон. Горячее, томящееся чувство в груди, как от ожога тлеющим углем: ему было приятно видеть Уилла в своей постели, рядом, так близко, что можно коснуться рукой. 

Только сейчас Уилл понял, что он тоже плакал во сне, беззвучно, без надрыва, переполнившись горем, и влага вышла сама собой. Смутившись, он вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Ему не нужно было оправдываться, Ганнибал знал, что творилось у него в голове, как и Уилл знал, что тот впервые разделил прошлое с кем-то так полно и глубоко. Чувство насыщения было для него внове. Для них обоих. 

Для Уилла это была его сестра, его Миша, чьи маленькие пальчики до сих пор так живо цеплялись за его воротник, будто это произошло не десятки лет назад, а только что. Ее вырвали прямо у него из рук, и он не понимал, как люди могли быть способны на такую жестокость. Как? Ей было всего три года, она даже мир не успела увидеть. Почему шесть взрослых мужчин решили, что легче убить ее, чем найти животное в лесу? Подлые, омерзительные, трусливые ублюдки. 

Агон молился неистово, без перерывов, шепча имя Господа практически не останавливаясь. Помог ли ему Господь? Спас ли он Мишу? Чем Бог отличался от литовских нацистов? Тот, кто может остановить несправедливость, но остается лишь наблюдателем, не тот Бог, которому он будет поклоняться. Ганнибал не проронил ни слова из молитвы, и вот он здесь, спит на огромной кровати в роскоши, в то время как кости Миши и несколько молочных зубов покоятся в могиле возле замка. 

Миша Лектер. Симонетта Сфорца-Лектер. Тело отца так и не смогли найти и похоронить, по записям его останки в общей могиле вместе с Лотаром и Брендтом. 

Казюс Порвик, Энрикас Дортлих, Петрас Колнас, Жигмас Милко, Бронюс Гренц и да, волк с холодными глазами и буквой М на груди - Владис Грутас. Мертвы. Их годы, которые они могли прожить, теперь принадлежат ему. Они решили за тех детей, что они должны умереть, так почему Ганнибал должен был пощадить их? Почему их должен жалеть Уилл? 

Столетиями божествам приносили человеческие жертвы. Чем он хуже? Он поглотил их плоть, он выбрал их своими жертвами, они хоть немного стали полезными для мира, ведь из их костей он построил себе трон. Он ничем не хуже милостивого Господа, он пощадил дочь Колнаса. Он бы и самого Петраса оставил в живых, не будь тот трусливым мудаком и не попытайся выстрелить Ганнибалу в спину. 

В горле застрял ком, и улыбка Уилла вышла слабой, грустной. Ганнибал _знает_ , действительно знает, каково это - быть Уиллом Грэмом, и Уилл знает, что же такое - Ганнибал. Это было очень лично, интимно, ближе секса, поцелуя, ближе прочитанного дневника, законченного за другого слова, одинаковой мысли. Это был кусочек жизни, которую они пережили как один. 

Они все еще мыслили, как один. 

Ганнибал вытянул руку над ухом Аланы и щелкнул пальцами, проверяя, насколько глубок ее сон. Уилл уже слышал этот звук, как призрак будущего видения. Он предвидел его, находясь с Ганнибалом в полной гармонии, используя чужой дар в унисон со своим. 

Как странно. Ганнибал задумчиво посмотрел на свою руку, осмысливая, зачем он это сделал. Потому что должен был? Потому что предвидел? Потому что хотел удостовериться, что Алана спит? 

Парадоксы в своей красе. Они лежали в настоящем и прошлом, около трех месяцев назад. Их ночи наслоились: настоящее порождало себя же, как змей уроборос, сплетая и прошлое, и будущее, съедая его, поглощая, оставляя лишь Уилла и Ганнибала в одной плоскости. Во всех плоскостях. В четырех измерениях. Во всей вселенной и вне времени. 

Уилл положил руку между ними, зная, что не сможет коснуться. Ганнибал тоже знал, но лег на бок и положил свою совсем рядом, не спуская с него взгляда. Он защищал его от лишних видений своим присутствием. Никаких постельных сцен, никаких старых кошмаров на сегодня. Ганнибал словно смотрел в самую глубь Уилла, туда, где теперь находился он настоящий. Не запуганный, потерявшийся и немой в своей просьбе, а Уилл Грэм, для которого открыто больше, чем остальным. Отличный от остальных. В нем открылся шлюз, и он ощущал, как сила струилась по венам, нашептывая ласковые слова с до боли знакомой интонацией. 

О. Так вот в чем дело, вот почему он чувствовал себя так странно. Это был не его шлюз. Это был дар Ганнибала - поток шел из его части дворца памяти. Уилл нашел во сне источник, и теперь тот вливался в его собственные воды, добавляя новый вкус, цвет и запах, растворяясь в нем. Часть личности Ганнибала рассеялась внутри Уилла безвозвратно. Как две жидкости одинаковой плотности неизбежно теряют свою концентрацию и состав, обмениваясь атомами и структурой. Равные пропорции. Рецепт идеального существа. Все, что они делали, привело их к этому моменту, и их прошлые личности более не существуют. 

Одна кровь в жилах, одно прошлое, одно будущее. Едины. Как прошлый день умирает и тем самым дает жизнь для нового дня и нового рассвета, так они умерли, чтобы дать рождение новому, слившемуся, растворенному со вселенной, прошлому и будущему, более не порознь, но вместе. Просветленные. Прозревшие. 

Цикл завершился, чтобы дать начало новому. Кошмар ушел, настала пора покоя, и они укрылись в одной из комнат дворца памяти, где пахло миртом, свет проливался с потолка и звучала знакомая мелодия. Та, что слышал каждый, и, хотя не мог опознать, откуда, но мог повторить мотив с первых же низких нот. Приглушенное гудение потоков крови, вибрации внутри маминого живота и ее голос, чей тембр звенел по сосудам и капиллярам каждый день. Будучи в животе, малыши не знают, что все, что они видят и слышат, лишь сон. Укутанный старым как мир, мотивом, Уилл улыбнулся, сонно моргая. Ганнибал тоже улыбался: лениво и довольно. 

Он был красив сейчас. Не в общих законах красоты, а тем, как сломанная вещь дорога сердцу, потому что была с тобой в самое тяжелое время. Его взгляд был желанным, его присутствие - лучшей частью видения. И самое прекрасное и обезоруживающее - что Ганнибал чувствовал то же самое и не стеснялся этого. Он не скрывал свои мысли, делясь теплом и привязанностью, как по телепатическому каналу. 

_“Мне нравится, что ты рядом”._

_“Мне хочется, чтобы ты был еще ближе”._

_“Позволь мне помочь”._

_“Покажи, что тебя мучает.”_

Уилл видел себя со стороны, как его видел Ганнибал: широкое, скуластое лицо, бледное и несчастное в контрасте с темной щетиной и беспорядочно вьющимися, неухоженными волосами. Усталость проглядывала в каждой его гримасе, усталость от вечной борьбы и невыносимой муки. Черты лица тонкие, глаза, полные острого разума, однако страдание, глубокое и болезненное, искривляло их мягкий свет. 

_“Позволь помочь тебе, Уилл. Твои страдания напрасны”._

_“Уилл”._

Имя прозвучало как заклинание и было полно нежности и сочувствия. Веки становились все тяжелее, а чужая рука рядом казалась такой реальной. Почти его собственной. 

Алана все еще спала рядом, и Ганнибал использовал ее, как скульптор использует манекен, как воин - тренировочное чучело, остов для будущего, которое так и не случилось. Ганнибал коснулся ее щеки, и Уилл тут же ощутил его шероховатые, теплые пальцы, пахнущие облепихой и медом. 

Рисунок на обоях напоминал кровеносную систему и, казалось, шевелился, перекачивая кровь. Стены пульсировали в такт сердцебиению. Чашка снова стояла на столе, не разбитая. Миша улыбалась во сне, Эбигейл сидела в обнимку с отцом, а Марта и Эдди Грэм накрывали на стол. Здесь они с Уиллом сохранили каждого, кого любили. 

Уилл отпер последний замок, укромно спрятанный в темноте, и он оказался его собственным. 

 

Входная дверь рассохлась, пахла гнилым клеем и плесенью, белая краска отвалилась, а сетка была приклеена на скотч к раме. На календаре в коридоре висела бумажка 24 ноября. Старый, отрывной, и, хотя дата была правильной, год опоздал почти на двадцать зим. Вместе с Элайджей они прошли в небольшую гостиную, и Уиллу пришлось зажать нос пальцами и дышать ртом, чтобы привыкнуть к вони. 

Рядом с креслами и разбитым в хлам диваном валялась засаленная одежда, грязные и черные от крови платья, изношенная обувь с лопнувшими задниками и затертыми стельками. Горы из тряпья, влажные, гниющие, издавали удушающий смрад и кое-где шевелились из-за крыс. Упитанные, с длинным бледным хвостом они сновали под дырявым сатином и прогорклым хлопком. 

Элайджу прозвали “Сотней” не просто так, а за найденный в Бронксе на Мотт Хевен подвал. Мертвые тела - двенадцать штук в целлофане, а вот одежды нашли на сто четыре человека, что подтвердили анализы ДНК. 

Они прошли по узкому коридору, где от штукатурки и плинтусов остались лишь следы, паркет провалился и между стен зияли дыры. В детской случился пожар: потолок и косяки до сих пор были в копоти и сажи, деревянное окно с выбитыми секциями, мутное, коричневое, заклеенное газетой, скрывало содержимое комнаты. Трупы. Четыре. Телесные жидкости вытекли, издавая тяжелое зловоние, которым невозможно было дышать . 

Полиция ошибалась насчет Сотни, и Уилл знал об этом с самого начала. Элайджа оставил им братскую могилу не потому, что глуп или неосторожен. Он не избавился от последних двенадцати тел по одной простой причине - они были для него прекрасны.

С первого шага в подвал Уилл почувствовал восхищение Элайджи перед смертью, близкое к преклонению или религиозному экстазу. Тот мог часами сидеть в кресле и наблюдать, как вечно голодные опарыши извивались друг на друге, вповалку, пытаясь добраться до протухшего человеческого мяса. Нежные, мягкие, похожие на кремовые капельки, червяки проникали в тела неожиданно вертко, хотя и выглядели неповоротливо толстыми. 

Живые Элайджу не привлекали. Их запахи, цвет кожи, разговоры, движения, трепыхания, интересы - все было временно. Непостоянно. Мертвая плоть была совершенна: мрамор кожи с линиями синих вен, неподвижность, застывшая, вечная красота. Краткое мгновение, прежде чем жизнь и гниение снова отбирали у него волшебство и заставляли искать новую жертву. 

Элайджа не был сторонником лишнего насилия. Смерть несла не только красоту, но и покой и милосердие. После смерти не было страданий, так издевалась только жизнь, и, будучи адептом своей религии, он строго соблюдал правило быстрого убийства. 

Они сами шли к нему: бездомные, пьянчуги, сироты, бедняки, те несчастные, настрадавшиеся за свой срок в тюрьме из плоти, чтобы он освободил их. За вкусный ужин, теплую постель, деньги - бумажки, которые ничего не значили, за доброту и заботу, и Элайджа служил им верой и правдой. 

В его нелегком деле неправильно было иметь предпочтения, но он был обычным человеком со своими слабостями. Элайджа любил блондинов и блондинок. Их мягкий шелк волос, тонкую кожу, то, как кровь выступала от первого надреза, алая, полная капля, скатывалась по гладкому телу и оставляла след, который он тут же слизывал - благоговейно, сладко, приобщаясь к божеству. К моменту, когда он начинал с ними играть, они были уже мертвы. 

Уилл встретил Элайджу на пирсе. К его удивлению, Уилл был безоружен, а вот сам Элайджа - нет. Он наставил пистолет. 

\- Я пришел на твой зов, - произнес Уилл, губы горели от холодного ветра. 

\- Я никого не звал. 

Элайдже было сорок шесть. С залысинами, с непримечательной внешностью, которая забывалась уже через пару минут, он был неуловим. Тонкие запястья торчали из рукавов пальто, будто он надел его с чужого плеча. Ночь. Для них обоих уже долгое время на улице царила лишь ночь, потому что днем они спали. 

\- Я знаю, что это ты убил всех этих людей в доме на 139-ой улице. Тебя ищет полиция. 

Элайджа в жизни своей никого не застрелил. Он подливал шампанское или вино, как того требовали от него правила приличия. Они никогда не сопротивлялись. Его руки тряслись, а палец подрагивал на курке. 

\- Я в тюрьму не вернусь. 

Он отсидел за попытку убийства пожилого соседа еще когда ему было двадцать три. Элайджа всегда был особенным. 

\- Я и не предлагаю, - пожал плечами Уилл. - Я хочу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь. 

\- И ты знаешь, чего я хочу? 

\- Знаю, - Уилл вытащил руку из кармана, и сталь ножа сверкнула от лунного света. 

Элайджа воспринял их встречу, как знак свыше. Надежда в нем едва теплилась, он почти отчаялся, что в этом мире когда-нибудь найдется тот, кто сможет его понять. Сможет _увидеть_ то, что видел он. Он не один. Он был прав. Свобода уже близко. 

Элайджа и Уилл зашли в спальню. Поверх простыни был расстелен толстый слой прозрачного полиэтилена, а окна заклеены газетами, ставшими коричневыми от времени. Черные следы на ковролине от крови: здесь он убивал их, а затем проводил несколько восхитительных часов, обнимаясь, поглаживая их неподвижные тела, занимаясь с ними любовью. Запах мертвечины делал его пенис твердым, изнывающим, трупная прохлада дарила ему избавление, он мог кончить три-четыре раза буквально за полчаса. 

Уилл спокойно наблюдал, как тот разделся, покидав вещи на пол, и с жадной готовностью раскинулся на скрипящей, холодной кровати. 

\- Ты тоже разденешься? - радостно спросил Элайджа, весь вспотев от предвкушения. 

\- Я здесь не для себя, а для тебя. 

Тот понимающе кивнул и запрокинул голову, открыв для Уилла шею. 

\- Мне страшно, - тихо, на самом выдохе признался Элайджа, смотря перед собой черными от возбуждения глазами. 

Его пальцы подрагивали, словно пытались вонзиться ногтями во что-нибудь, и Уилл сел верхом, как есть - в куртке, джинсах и грязных ботинках - и произнес: 

\- Держись. 

Элайджа с готовностью схватился за его бедра, чувствуя под джинсами, что у Уилла стоит. Он подбадривающе улыбнулся ему, на щеках играл лихорадочный румянец: 

\- Если после ты решишь… если захочешь… что угодно, я не буду против. 

Уилл еле держал себя в руках, опасно балансируя на грани, и только напряженно кивнул. Он боялся открыть рот, не зная, что оттуда вылетит. У него не было мыслей, что он должен как-то подготовиться. Что-то организовать. Кого-то предупредить. 

Он нашел взглядом, где на шее должна проходить сонная артерия, рукой в перчатке осторожно повернул голову Элайджи набок, открывая линию волос под ухом, короткие волоски щетины. Уилл приложил лезвие к коже. 

Элайджа вздрогнул и закрыл глаза, кусая губы. Его тело мелко тряслось, грудь покрывали красные пятна. Уилл ощутил жар его тела сквозь джинсы, силу его мускулов, как они двигались, сжимались в небольших нервных судорогах под ним, и еле сдержал стон удовольствия. Господи, он был прекрасен. Худощавый, с выпирающими коленями, впалой грудной клеткой с редкой порослью возле сосков. 

Уилл воткнул нож в упругую шею, и кровь брызнула на полиэтилен. Борясь с сопротивлением, он всадил лезвие глубже. Еще глубже. Элайджа забился в судорогах, распахнув глаза, приоткрыл рот и издал задушенный хрип восторга и боли. В ушах Уилла он звучал, как звонкий крик оргазма, и Уилл прикрыл глаза, не в силах совладать с собой. 

Когда нож расширил рану, ему открылся синий с красным блестящий зев чудовища, которое поглотило его полностью. Уилл перестал существовать. Он кончил в штаны, а затем еще долго приходил в себя и дрожал, как мокрая мышь. 

Тело, дом, а затем и одежду, в которой пришел Уилл, пришлось сжечь. Элайджа был болен СПИДом.


	4. Chapter 4

Слова сорвались с губ прежде чем, Эбигейл успела себя остановить, ноги сами несли ее прочь, и только поднявшись в ту часть музея, что была для посетителей, она остановилась в тени коридора. Туристы ходили от экспоната к экспонату. Свет со стеклянных панелей проникал в зал, рассекая его светлыми квадратами. 

Она и правда это сказала? “Поохотиться”? За Джеком? Конечно, она думала о мести, но как о каком-то далеком и неприятном событии. Тем более глупо было бы стравливать Зверя и Кроуфорда, Эбигейл была уверена - тот размажет Рендалла в мелкий порошок. 

В ФБР водились настоящие акулы или хуже - ядовитые, холодные земноводные вроде Крендлера, который цапнет, а затем будет наблюдать и ждать, когда ты откинешь ноги. Чтобы добиться чего-то в департаменте, нужно было иметь хорошие амбиции, жестокость, способность делать из людей ступени к своей цели. В месте, где вчерашний друг становился лишь удобным камнем на пути ввысь, каждый агент был железной рукой правительства, сжимающей чужое горло. 

С усилием проведя ладонью по лицу, Эбигейл глубоко вздохнула и вышла на свет. У нее есть более важные проблемы, кроме как попытаться подставить Кроуфорда - Лектер, который умудрился просчитать каждое их действие. Она бы не удивилась, если узнала бы, что именно добрый доктор научил Зверя справляться со своим психозом и вдохновил его вовремя на охоту, чтобы отвлечь ФБР от дела о пропавшем психиатре. 

Однако несмотря на все свое могущество, Лектер не мог действовать напрямую. Кто-то, кого никто не заподозрит, направил Кроуфорда в музей. С виду не имеющий личной заинтересованности. Кто-то с достаточным авторитетом, чтобы Джек принял совет за чистую монету. Кто это мог быть? 

И почему Лектер был уверен, что Эбигейл не выдаст Рендалла? Он мог не сталкивать их нос к носу, а просто сообщить адрес - обставить смерть парня как ограбление не составило бы труда. Однако доктор предпочел преподнести Тьера на блюде, будто ему было интересно, как она поступит, дай ей достаточную свободу выбора. На Рендалле Тьере только голубой ленты не хватало, чтобы уж совсем до абсурда довести. Подарок? За хорошее поведение? 

Именно за это она ненавидела своего отца - за то, что он решил все за нее. Эбигейл не мечтала стать агентом: впахивая по двенадцать часов, спать урывками, ехать через полстраны к очередному трупу, сдавать нормативы под проливным дождем, помнить классификацию ран, и знать, как развивалось искусство идентифицирования преступника по внешности - не только через шрамы, татуировки и рубцы, а по сигналетике - четкому размеру рук, ног, предплечий, фотографий в профиль, анфас и в три четверти оборота. 

Отец не спрашивал, хочет ли она, чтобы на ее доме написали “СДОХНИТЕ СРАНЫЕ ЛЮДОЕДЫ”. Хочет ли, чтобы ее допрашивало ФБР, толпа журналистов дежурила возле ее отеля, а дети кидались камнями. А еще раньше хочет ли помогать отцу в выборе девушек, которые займут ее место. Эбигейл прошла через весь процесс охоты: заходила в деканаты, чтобы узнать их расписание, следила с отцом по вечерам, куда они ходят и с кем общаются, приглашала их выпить в баре, ходила вместе на выставку, избегая обмениваться телефонами, чтобы ее было не отследить. Пользуясь тем, что девочки одни в чужом городе, вдалеке от семьи, от друзей, от всех, кто их мог защитить. 

Она всего лишь записалась на программу ориентации в Сент Клаус Стейт, собираясь стать обычной студенткой юридического. И вот на тебе. 

Вскоре вернулся Джек с охапкой бумажных копий, которые вручил Эбигейл без лишних слов. Они сели в машину и покинули музей: всю дорогу Кроуфорд был мрачнее тучи, листая одно дело за другим и нетерпеливо подергивая коленом, пока она гнала по шоссе к Балтимору. Дом, милый дом. Она завезла его к Бюро, и они вместе направились к лаборатории. 

\- Только не заливай, что ты не принимал Виварин, пока учился, Джимми. Даже в твою молодость принимали колеса, чтобы сдать экзамены. 

Прайс закатил глаза, он стоял в белом халате с Катц возле каталки. 

\- Сейчас не экзамены, Брай, а обычная рутина. И ты кофеиновый наркоман, что я не устану тебе повторять уже второй год. О, - он заметил их появление, - вы как раз вовремя, мы только закончили с телом Бойла. Вот заключение. 

\- Спасибо, - отойдя на некоторое расстояние, Кроуфорд углубился в документ, в то время как Джим встал рядом, пересказывая вкратце, что обнаружил. 

\- Мы посмотрели, что ты просила, - очки на Беверли смотрелись довольно забавно, защищая ее от брызг и костяной пыли, когда она разрезала циркулярной пилой части тела. 

\- Что-нибудь есть? 

\- О-да. Ты оказалась права насчет исчезновений вокруг Лектера. 

\- За последние три года восемь пациентов, которых он лечил, умерли, - подошел Зеллер, удерживая руки в карманах халата. - Трое, пока числились на его имени. Остальные в течении полугода после того, как он перенаправлял их к другим психиатрам. 

\- И это только пациенты. Мы откопали, какие мероприятия он посещал. Филармонии, концерты, театры, конференции по психиатрии, хирургии и нейробиологии. 

\- И сколько? 

\- За восемь лет еще около тридцати человек. Никто из них не оставлял записок, исчезали по пути на работу или домой. Прямых связей с Лектером нет, только шапочные знакомства. 

\- И это мы еще не стали проверять его членские карточки во всяких там благотворительных обществах и не исчез ли кто там, потому что такое уже не притянешь даже за уши. 

\- Как насчет билетов на самолет или чеков? Может, где-то был чаще обычного? 

\- Это мы тоже проверили, - Беверли недовольно скривилась. - Самолетом или поездом почти не летал, чаще ездил на машине. Его банк отказал нам в информации по счету, потому что это чертова Швейцария. Хоть заморозили по постановлению суда. 

\- Электронная переписка? 

\- Только рабочая. Все остальные записи, включая дела пациентов, он, видимо, предпочитал вести от руки, и они заперты у него в кабинете, куда нам нет доступа. 

\- Телефон? 

\- Домашний и рабочий сейчас на прослушке, сотовые на нем не числились. 

\- Похоже пользовался одноразовыми, - пожал плечами Брайан. - Даже не верится, что в эпоху правительственной слежки он умудрился остаться слепым пятном. Даже профиля в инстаграме нету. 

\- Джек говорил, что видел у него диктофон, но в доме его не нашлось, - кивнула Катц, устало сняв очки. - Нам нужен доступ в его офис. 

\- Уилл что-нибудь найдет, - уверенно произнесла Эбигейл. - По поводу зверя, кому пришла в голову посетить Национальный музей? 

Беверли оглянулась на Джека, тот все еще был занят с Прайсом в его стеклянном кабинете. 

\- А ты не знаешь? 

\- Нет. 

\- У Лектера был психиатр, - ответил Зеллер, понизив голос и явно не желая привлекать внимание Кроуфорда. - Приколи. Ее зовут Беделия... 

\- ...дю Морье, - имя они назвали вместе с Эбигейл. - Мы виделись, - пояснила она, холодно улыбнувшись. - Мне показалось смешным, что она однофамилица писательницы, которая писала про убийства. 

\- Виделись? 

Катц и Зеллер выглядели ошарашенно, а для Эбигейл все встало на свои места. 

\- Она подписала заключение о моем психологическом здоровье для академии ФБР, когда Джек обвинил доктора Блум в эмоциональной вовлеченности. 

\- Доктор дю Морье сама пришла к Джеку, как я слышала. После исчезновения Лектера она заявила, что ее жизнь в опасности, и теперь она находится под защитой ФБР. 

\- С Лектером рядом всем угрожает опасность, и все же как предусмотрительно с ее стороны. Я могу ее увидеть? 

Брайан пожал плечами и кивнул в сторону Джека. 

\- Это к нему. 

 

Квартира, в которой содержали доктора дю Морье, была гораздо приятнее, чем та, где укрывались Эбигейл с мамой от журналистов. До суда они ютились в однокомнатной квартире: мама несколько раз просила, чтобы Эбигейл спала с ней, но та оставалась непреклонна и проводила ночи на диване в гостиной. У них тогда были очень сложные отношения. Эбигейл постоянно злилась. Мама слишком долго закрывала глаза на их с папой странное поведение, и как маленькая девочка, которая ждет, когда страшный монстр под кроватью исчезнет сам собой, она ничего не хотела слушать и видеть, оставив тем самым Эбигейл разбираться со всем одной. Прошло много времени, прежде чем она смогла ее простить. 

Словно пытаясь закрепить успех, мама до сих пор решала проблемы, убегая от них. Прекратила общаться с людьми, боясь, что ее узнают, и почти перестала выходить на улицу. Ее истерики стали дольше, надрывнее. Они как будто поменялись местами, и теперь Эбигейл поддерживала ее, успокаивала по телефону и заботилась о ее финансах. Все важные решения легли на ее плечи. Эбигейл думала, если улучшения не наступят, ей придется пристроить маму или в санаторий, или реабилитационный центр, когда позволят деньги. 

Беделии в квартире не оказалось, и Эбигейл воспользовалась моментом, чтобы оглядеться. Огромное панорамное окно было занавешено серой плотной тканью, комната была обставлена мебелью с велюровой обивкой, очень приятной на ощупь. Над камином висела картина в пастельных тонах с голыми деревьями, готовящимися к зиме, а на низком кофейном столике журчал декоративный маленький фонтан. Эбигейл наклонилась ближе. Вещь была примечательная, словно высеченная разом из какой-то породы: шелковый срез ракушки и три ползучих слизня у ее основания. Из-за воды камень блестел, особенно маленький резервуар раковины, будто ее только что вскрыли и вынули жемчужину, оголив мягкое, склизкое нутро. 

Входная дверь скрипнула, но звука шагов так и не раздалось. Беделия вела себя осторожно: не окликнула незваных гостей, а молча пыталась понять, кто именно заявился к ней посередь дня. Почувствовав взгляд в спину, Эбигейл обернулась, расплывшись в ядовитой улыбке. 

\- Ждали кого-то еще, доктор? 

Казалось, женщину поймали врасплох. Она несколько раз моргнула, приоткрыв удивленно рот, а затем взяла себя в руки и безупречно вежливо улыбнулась. 

\- Мисс Хоббс. Признаться, ваш визит стал для меня неожиданностью. 

Ее голос был тих и вкрадчив. Скупая мимика, внимательные голубые глаза и идеально уложенные волосы. За те несколько сеансов, что у них были, Эбигейл ни разу не видела ее вспотевшей или неопрятной, однако сейчас Беделия ближе всего подошла к грани. Под глазами залегли тени, которые уже было не скрыть тем скромным количеством косметики, которым она пользовалась, а накладывать больше ей претил вкус. Беделия вернулась с магазина и, заполняя паузу в разговоре, поставила пакеты на стол, не спеша выкладывать содержимое. 

\- А я думала наоборот, что вы меня ждали, - Эбигейл без разрешения уселась в кресло, - ведь это вы настояли на моей компании Джеку Кроуфорду. 

Беделию выдала секундная заминка, она бросила взгляд из-за плеча. 

\- Я всего лишь высказала предположение, что вы принесете агенту Кроуфорду больше пользы в поле. Я ошиблась? 

Эбигейл проигнорировала вопрос. 

\- Национальный музей. Какое _необычайно точное_ предположение. 

Беделия открыла холодильник и немного подумав, достала бутылку белого. 

\- Как ваши отношения с матерью, агент Хоббс? Помнится, вы жаловались на то, что чувствуете себя обремененной. Вы последовали моему совету насчет разделения ответственности? 

\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать мое прошлое, доктор. Как давно вы знаете о том, кто такой Лектер и на что он способен? Как он с вами связывается? Что вы знаете о его планах и какая роль отведена вам? 

Беделия молча налила бокал вина и с невероятной грацией заняла диван напротив, закинув ногу на ногу в остроконечных туфлях. Ее лицо выражало меланхоличную печаль и задумчивость. 

\- Агент Хоббс, я нахожусь под амнистией федерального судьи как свидетель по делу о Ганнибале Лектере. Ваши обвинения ни к чему не приведут. 

\- А я не обвинять сюда пришла. 

\- Я считаю обсуждение моих пациентов даже с агентами ФБР неэтичными. Тем более, что вы временный агент и не обладаете соответствующими полномочиями. 

\- Я тоже была вашим пациентом, однако вам это не помешало обсуждать меня с агентом Кроуфордом и доктором Блум. Какое вопиющее лицемерие, не находите? На чем вас поймал Лектер, чтобы заставить выполнять его поручения? Какую вашу тайну он хранит? 

\- Ваш вопрос предполагает, что он хранит и вашу тайну, агент Хоббс, - прохладно заметила Беделия. 

\- Вы тоже ее храните, доктор дю Морье. 

\- Разве? 

\- Конечно, - Эбигейл долго смотрела ей в глаза, прежде чем добавить: - Тайну, что я сенситивный социопат, способный на хладнокровное убийство и которому не стоит доверять оружие, - она приоткрыла джинсовый пиджак, показав кобуру. - На самом деле, меня мало колышет, какой компромат он на вас нарыл. Я достаточно знакома с его modus operandi, чтобы понимать, что он держит вас за горло буквально, раз вы до сих пор ему помогаете. Я только сомневаюсь, что вы хотите, чтобы это и дальше продолжалось, а потому давайте заключим сделку. Я могу помочь вам. Нам обеим, если быть точной, потому что у меня нет никаких иллюзий, чем эта история может закончиться. Вылетом со второго этажа, например, как для доктора Блум. 

Беделия долго смотрела на декоративный фонтан, отпивая из бокала. Ее голос был едва слышен. 

\- Вы ошибаетесь, если думаете, что сможете его переиграть. 

\- Как давно вы знаете? 

\- Что он не тот, за кого себя выдает или про его особый дар? 

\- И то и другое. 

\- У меня заняло некоторое время, чтобы он сам захотел приоткрыть завесу. Поймите, Эбигейл, - она склонила голову на бок, - если вам кажется, что вы можете его поймать, то это только потому, что он хочет, чтобы вы так думали. Долго время я считала, что я его психиатр, однако, как показала практика, с Ганнибалом все не то, чем кажется. Как поживает Уилл Грэм? 

\- С ним все впорядке. 

\- Вы уверены? - ожидаемо спросила Беделия, почувствовав долю сомнения в ее голосе. - Сколько он уже в компании Ганнибала? Неделю? Ганнибал построил внушительные стены вокруг того, кем является на самом деле. Я билась годы, чтобы пробиться через них. Они ничто перед Грэмом, и это его и погубит. Во тьме его ждет нечто невероятно опасное, и он не сможет себя защитить. 

Она облекла в слова все, чего боялась Эбигейл. 

\- Уилл уже сталкивался с серийными убийцами. 

\- Не с таким, как Ганнибал. У Грэма нет способа отстраниться от него. Ни единого шанса. 

\- Лектер говорил, что считает Уилла другом. 

Беделия холодно улыбнулась и снова отпила из бокала. Создавалось впечатление, что ей не слишком нравилась идея быть в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Что-то мучило ее, истязало на каждодевной основе. Страх? 

\- Ганнибал не имеет никакого представления, что такое дружба. Он как выращенный в лаборатории экспериментальный вид человека, он знаком лишь с теорией. Знает, как распознать дружбу, какие внешние признаки, ритуалы, жесты. Но у него никогда не было настоящего друга, его не “научили” дружить, а потому его понятие может существенно отличаться от общепринятого. 

Она снова посмотрела на декоративный фонтан, журчащий на столе. 

\- Я не раз напоминала ему, что наши отношения были, есть и будут сугубо профессиональные, а наша взаимная симпатия - приятный бонус. В случае с Грэмом размытые границы Ганнибала опасны, потому что они оба не осознают четкого определения того, что творится между ними. Грэм не знает, что поведение Ганнибала предосудительно, его одержимость выходит за рамки дозволенного, что идея дружбы поглотила его. Одному лишь богу известно, насколько кроваво это закончится. 

\- Уилл остановит его. 

\- И для этого подойдет к Ганнибалу так близко, как тот позволит. Будем надеяться, что в Грэме достаточно любви к вам, Эбигейл, чтобы перекрыть чужое влияние и чтобы самого Ганнибала переманить на вашу сторону. Вы готовы, Эбигейл? Бояться Уилла, как вы боялись своего отца? Знать, что он размышляет о вашей смерти и где-то подспудно жаждет? 

\- А вы? 

Беделия удивленно моргнула, забыв про бокал в руке. 

\- Я? 

\- Вы готовы к возвращению Ганнибала, доктор дю Морье? Сегодня я гналась за ним через весь рынок, но он меня не убил, так что я верю в свои шансы. А вот в ваши мне верится все меньше, теперь, когда у него отпала надобность в помощнике на стороне ФБР. Ваша жизнь тоже под угрозой. Съешь или будешь съеден. И если вы не хищник, доктор дю Морье, вы станете его обедом. Готовы вы к этому или нет. 

Беделия побледнела и замерла с приоткрытым ртом. Прежде чем уйти, Эбигейл кивнула в сторону фонтана: 

\- Милый подарок. На вашем месте я бы собрала вещи как можно скорее. 

 

\- С научной точки зрения “рождение” происходит лишь раз, однако философия смотрит на это явление более обширно, и человек волен перерождаться в течении жизни бесконечно. Его ограничение - собственная способность к эволюции. Как ты себя чувствуешь, Уилл? 

Он сидел в кресле в офисе Ганнибала. Не в настоящем, а в одной из идеально восстановленной комнат дворца памяти. 

Уилл посмотрел на собственные руки, которые с виду не изменились. Он видел их годами в грязи, машинном масле, подстригал каждую неделю, фаланги и форму ногтей он мог воспроизвести по памяти - и все же что-то было иначе. Как будто он сбросил кожу и все ощущалось острее, больнее и ярче. Язык во рту - осторожнее, поэтичнее и одновременно... порочнее. Уилл попробовал кончиком остроту собственных зубов, широко открытыми глазами осматривая все кругом и слыша тающую, ускользающую мелодию. Полутень щадила его новое зрение. Он чувствовал себя хрупким. Душа словно скинула омертвевший чехол: радость окрыляла, злоба вспыхивала неистовым огнем, вкус ко всему стал нежнее и тоньше - даже мысль об обычных человеческих наслаждениях казалась громкой и грубой. 

\- Сейчас ты близок к мироощущению ребенка, когда прежний опыт еще не застилает глаза. Я сам пережил этот момент в юношестве, пока учился в университете. Пришел конец метаниям, блужданиям и сомнениям, я стал собой в той мере, в которой ранее был не способен. Это только начало. Теперь даже в самых темных уголках чужих сознаний, среди безбрежного океана ты будешь ведом структурой своего “я”, единой волей. Твоей волей, Уилл. 

\- Только ли моей? - он прищурился, чувствуя странный, подозрительный покой и умиротворение, будто его обкололи транквилизаторами. 

\- Наставник оставляет естественный отпечаток на будущем ученика. Я могу подготовить почву, однако семечко решает воспользоваться раскинутыми вокруг возможностями или остаться в спячке. 

\- Мне не казалось, что у меня есть выбор. 

\- Выбор есть всегда, Уилл. Ты мог покинуть мой дом в любой момент. 

\- А позволил бы ты мне уйти? 

\- Всегда есть возможности, которых я не вижу. 

Прозвучало как “сомневаюсь в успехе, но я бы посмотрел, как ты попытаешься”, и Уилл непроизвольно улыбнулся в ответ. Честность Ганнибала освежала. 

\- Что мы здесь делаем? Не думал, что ты хранишь вид своего офиса в стенах дворца. 

Ганнибал сложил руки домиком на коленях. 

\- Мой офис полностью отвечает моим нуждам для профессиональной деятельности, как храм отвечает нуждам молящихся. Мы здесь, потому что я хочу помочь тебе, Уилл. 

\- С чем? 

\- Интерес порождает желание, желание порождает действие. Если действия не приносят необходимого результата, если желание не удовлетворено, то возникает гнев и разочарование. Тебе нужно осознать и принять свои желания, Уилл. 

\- Желание убивать? 

\- Отнюдь. Желание власти и, в первую очередь, власти над самим собой. В те дни, о которых я говорил, я понял, что начало начал проистекает в полном подчинении сознания своей воле. У меня отсутствовали воспоминания о том периоде, когда мы с Мишей оставались в охотничьем доме, и я решил изменить это. Я, наконец-то, был готов принять все, что произошло. Чем бы оно ни было, оно все еще было частью меня. Тогда я был ограничен в ресурсах, и мне понадобился раствор тиопентала, однако сейчас надеюсь, мы обойдемся специальной практикой, которую я для тебя приготовил. 

Уилл нахмурился, не понимая, к чему вел Ганнибал. 

\- Но я помню свое прошлое. 

\- Я имел в виду не твое сознательное прошлое, а скорее тот период, когда твоя мать была беременна тобой. 

От неожиданности Уилл рассмеялся и потер подбородок, затем кинул озадаченный взгляд на раскрытую ладонь - кожу саднило от щетины. 

\- Знаешь, мои силы вообще-то ограничены. Я не могу ходить по воде, воскрешать мертвых и превращать воду в вино. 

\- Если слишком рано узнать об ограничениях, можно никогда не узнать о возможностях. Сегодня на тебе не было ни единого предмета, которого бы я касался лично, и все же ты ощутил мое присутствие на огромном рынке, полном людей. 

Улыбка Уилла немного погасла, когда он понял, что Ганнибал говорил всерьез. 

\- Все, что тебе необходимо это мысль и связь. Связь между матерью и ребенком одна из самых крепких, Уилл. 

\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. 

\- И все же я настаиваю. 

\- Все станет только хуже. Ты ее не знаешь. 

\- Хочу напомнить, что ты тоже. Знакомство в годовалом возрасте вряд ли можно считать полноценным. 

Несколько томительных секунд они провели в молчании, когда Ганнибал наклонился ближе и взял руки Уилл в свои. “Мы, люди, передаем эмоции через прикосновение”, - услышал он голос, однако губы Ганнибал не двигались. Это же все фикция, не так ли? Им не обязательно дышать, говорить, изображать, будто они в комнате. На самом деле это - иллюзия мозга, чтобы им было проще общаться. В реальности Уилл все еще лежит на кровати, и за окном глубокая ночь. Во дворце было так легко забыть, что он все еще работает на ФБР. 

\- Что есть реальность, Уилл? - услышав его мысли, спросил Ганнибал. - События, которые несколько людей пережили вместе. Но ведь я и ты, мы оба здесь, так чем эта реальность менее настоящая? Она также зависит от личностного восприятия, и та реальность, которую ты мнишь настоящей, видишь и слышишь только ты. 

Только заметив, что Ганнибал держит его ладони, Уилл несколько раз моргнул. 

\- Чем ближе наша связь, тем явственнее я чувствую тебя. С берега веет прохладный ветер с примесью океанской соли. Если все продолжится, я тебя найду. 

\- Очень на это надеюсь. 

Уилл ждал, что его руки будут теплые, и они были. Обычные человеческие пальцы, способные на ужасные вещи. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя поймали? 

\- Я сказал “надеюсь, что именно ты меня найдешь”. Это не одно и тоже. Я привык к определенной свободе и отказываться от нее не хочу. 

Он не сказал “не намерен”. Ганнибал знал, что риск растет с каждым днем. 

\- Ты готов заплатить свободой ради нашей дружбы? 

\- А ты? 

Уилл открыл было рот, чтобы с уверенностью сказать “мы даже не друзья”, и захлопнул его, смотря на их соединенные руки. Его пальцы скрывались за широкой ладонью Ганнибала с чуть розоватыми костяшками, как в теплой живой чаше. 

\- Первым приходит понимание, затем сочувствие, привязанность и желание защитить. Последнее настолько сильное, что ты колеблешься, чью выбрать сторону. Ты не хочешь ненужных смертей, но знаешь, что Эбигейл не уйдет от Джека просто так. Вариант - собраться и покинуть этот дом, этот город - невозможен. Из-за нее. 

\- Ты же не предлагаешь ее убить? - спросил Уилл, отодвигаясь и высвобождая ладони. 

\- Я бы соврал, сказав, что ее будущее зависит только от нее самой, - пространно ответил Ганнибал, выпрямляясь в кресле, хотя было видно, что он скорее предпочел, чтобы Уилл не отстранялся. - Но разве это утверждение не справедливо к нам всем? Судьба близких нам людей так или иначе влияет на нашу собственную. 

\- И на твою? 

Ганнибал смиренно кивнул. 

\- И на мою в том числе. 

Почувствовав, как в комнате что-то загородило свет от окна, Уилл повернул голову и увидел странную статую: ростом под два метра, из черного дерева, человеческая фигура женщины до талии была на самом деле угловатой ручкой большой ложки, где вместо бедер от талии расходился широкий черпак. Лицо статуи принадлежало Эбигейл. 

\- Меня всегда интересовало, что в двадцатые годы двадцатого века многие люди искусства обратились к простоте. Логика возведенная в абсолют, логика высшего порядка. Отбросив все лишнее, что останется в женщине? Ее способность к деторождению, к продолжению рода. Ее химический баланс, основанный на физической функции организма. Вы знали, Уилл, что в немецком языке та часть ложки, куда кладут еду, называется Schöpfer. По счастливому совпадению, оно же означает процесс создания и творения. 

\- Смысл жизни человека не укладывается только в физические функции. 

\- Нет, не укладывается. Отказавшись подчиняться физическому, человек поднимается к духовному, ищет свое предназначение в огромной вселенной, иногда на этот поиск уходят годы. Мы с тобой заняли для Эбигейл нишу родителей, и обязаны показать, что ее месть Джеку лишь проходной пункт, а не конечная станция. Но для того, чтобы подарить ей покой, чтобы стать ее якорем, нужно найти собственную точку стабильности. 

Уилл снова посмотрел на скульптуру, лоснящуюся черным блеском. Статуя выглядела гротескной, упрощенной, как остов скелета. Лицо Эбигейл медленно трансформировалось в лицо его матери. Черпак ложки как символ чрева, из которого он вышел. 

Уилл коснулся темного дна, глубже, еще глубже, в сплетение хромосом, в ДНК, где тьма окутала его, чтобы разбиться в новый старый рассвет. 

 

Туфли-лодочки натерли ноги, ступни горели, как на медленном огне, и единственное желание звучало как: “о Господи Всемогущий, мне бы сесть”. Она знала, что путь до церкви будет тяжелым, а уж об обратной дороги и речи не шло - ее ждали адские муки. Разговор с преподобным и чистая совесть не облегчали ни единого шага до дома, живот давил на бедра, она переваливалась, как надувная, из стороны в сторону, и жадно оглядывалась в поисках скамейки. 

По Тьюлейн авеню в сторону Французского квартала она ковыляла медленной походкой с привкусом стыда и позора под жарким полуднем, пока остальные прохожие спешили и нетерпеливо обгоняли ее по узкому тротуару. Марта хотела бы не обращать внимания, но недовольные вздохи доносились до уха на излете. Будто прохожие, не говоря вслух “посторонись, корова”, транслировали ей это прямо в голову. 

Уродливая улица давила сарайными халупами с автошинами и мойками и огромным зданием Новоорлеанского районного суда по уголовным делам, как огромный могильный камень из сплошного бетона. Фасад западного крыла ремонтировали вот уже пару месяцев, огородив забором, однако шум, лязг и злые крики все равно оглушали. Ребенок зашевелился в животе, и она прибавив шагу, обхватила его защитным жестом. Идти было больно, но ей было все равно. На УЗИ врач сказала, что малыши умеют слышать и чувствовать вибрации. Ее маленький головастик не знал, что за ужасные звуки доносились от стройки, они его беспокоили и не нравились. 

Сбежав от стройки, Марта перешла на другую сторону улицы и только там смогла выдохнуть, прислонившись к горячему железному столбу уличного фонаря. Малыш беспокойно пихался, уйдя в олимпийский заплыв, и на ноги Марты будто надели пудовые кандалы. До Джексон-сквер еще так далеко, как на другой конец пустыни. 

Она взглянула на улицу “внутренним зрением” и за несколько секунд нашла то, что нужно. Кафе с кондиционером, где ей принесут воды и дадут немного отдохнуть. Марта так задумалась, что прошла два пешеходных перехода с закрытыми глазами, и только услышав, как за спиной прозвенел колокольчик для посетителей, очнулась в реальности. 

Несколько посетителей удивленно покосились на беременную в свободном платье в мелкий цветочный орнамент и шелковым кружевом. Марта выбрала самый дальний столик и тяжело опустилась, вытянув ноги. Уловив, что несколько мужчин так и ждут ее взгляда, чтобы заговорить, она отвернулась. Их образы и слова растворились в воде видений, будто их никогда и не было. В кафе играла легкая музыка, звучала флейта и пел приятный женский голос. 

\- Вот так лучше. Не то, что этот ужасный шум, да, милый? - прошептала она над животом, слегка погладив самый верх, будто поправляя платье. 

Ей принесли холодной воды со льдом, пока она ждала чай и десерт и меланхолично смотрела в окно. Вид открывался ужасный: множество одноэтажных магазинчиков и проезжающие машины. В кафе сидели в основном офисные рабочие, пришедшие на обед, да несколько студентов. 

“Всегда считала, что беременность красит женщину”, - заметила про себя одна из работниц за соседним столиком. Она не решилась сказать это вслух, потому что знала - в компании своих коллег ее фразу воспримут, будто он сама хочет забеременеть. 

Марта коснулась стакана с водой и отстранилась от чужих шепотков будущего. Вода, вот что ее спасало. Вода, которая помнила и забывала, круги проносились и исчезали без следа. Она любила воду и не представляла, как можно жить где-то в центре материка, без единой возможности выйти к гавани и понежить ноги в теплой, набегающей волне. 

После Бри это мог быть Джексонвилл, Атлантик-Сити, Бостон или Портленд. Точно не берег Тихого Океана, а где-нибудь на кромке Атлантического, чей такой знакомый шум прибоя напоминал дыхание спящего великана. Новый-Орлеан был ничем не хуже, лишь бы подальше. 

Но от себя не сбежишь, не так ли? Она никогда не сможет стать своей, куда бы не приехала. Женщины, такие же как она, живущие во Французском квартале, с мужьями рабочими, несколькими детьми, их день был полон простых забот о еде и чистоте. Бедный не значило грязный и неухоженный, их обшарпанное крыльцо сияло, простыни пахли свежестью, и никто не мог сказать, что отсутствие больших денег служило им оправданием. 

Как только живот стал мешать делать ежедневную рутину по дому, к ней стали приходить соседки. 

\- У меня голова взрывается, как ты тут одна совсем, без семьи, Марч. Твои же богачи, да? Поэтому ты такая? Чего этим гусям жалко денег вам с Эдди прислать? Авось ему бы не пришлось на верфи до заката впахивать. 

\- Рэйч, захлопнись, ты вечно, как скажешь, так хоть в петлю от стыда. 

Рэйчил и ее сестра Мюрин были простоватыми и всегда говорили все в лоб, однако Марте нравилась их компания. По крайней мере, они не боялись ее странностей. 

\- А че я-то? Как есть, так и говорю. 

\- Почему ты решила, что моя семья богата? - спросила Марта, отдыхая на ступенях. 

Развешивая одежду на заднем дворе, Мюрин расправила одно из платьев Марты. 

\- Да тут к гадалке не ходи. Ткани хорошие, оборочки ручной работы, шелковые, сшиты добротно, а не вьетнамская чушь с наших прилавков, - она перекинула платье через веревку и пожала плечами. - Да и другая ты, Марч. Все это замечают. Как ты одеваешься, манеры там всякие, прическа, походка. Вот ты беременная, а все равно как с обложки выглядишь, ни тебе тошниловки по утрам, зеленой морды, как от качки. Ты будто легче как-то, не знаю, ходишь, дышишь, живешь. И хоть тебе тяжело, ты никогда не сядешь и не станешь ныть на всю улицу, завывая, как Мейбр. 

\- Ох и задолбала она, - кивнула Рэйчил, которая говорила редко. Именно Мюрин выполняла роль парламентария в их паре. - Вчера на ужин приперлась, как будто так и надо. Бу-бу-бу полвечера про то, что ходить ей тяжело, и спина болит, и простыла, и в окна дует, и пособие урезали. Я уж думала метлой ее придется прогонять. 

\- Как пить дать, хочет, чтобы твой Джордан ей окно починил из жалости. Мастера-то звать сейчас дорого. 

Мюрин увидела, как Марта пытается подняться, чтобы помочь, и махнула рукой. 

\- Да сиди ты, малахольная. Тебе рожать вот-вот, а ты все рвешься. Думаешь, не понимаю? Все я понимаю. От семьи ты сбежала, и никого, кроме Эдди, у тебя нет, ни одной живой души. Коулсоны не зря за тобой хвостом ходят, на обеды званые приглашают, чуют, что ты не из простой породы. Да только гнилые они, говорю тебе. Смотрят на наших детишек и думают: “что за дармоеды и нахлебники у вас вырастут?”. Как будто могут в будущее глядеть, мол их детки лучше, с серебряной ложкой во рту. 

\- В заднице, - исправила ее Рэйчил, и они обе грубовато рассмеялись. 

\- Почему сразу дармоеды? 

Обняв живот рукой, Марта нахмурилась. Ей было обидно, что какие-то другие люди решали за ее малыша, кем он может стать, а кем нет. Даже она не видела его будущего. Все, что было связано с головастиком, было для нее чудом, начиная с первых недель, когда она пошла в аптеку из-за странного ощущения ветерка в животе, и тест сообщил ей, что теперь она ела за двоих. Странно, что ее ребенок еще не родился, а другие уже делали ставки, выводы, прогнозы. Будто мир, ожидая его появления, уже протягивал загребущую руку, чтобы тот занял надлежащие место в шестеренках. Все кругом пытались навешать на него бирку и указать планку, выше которой ему не прыгнуть. Да как они смеют?! 

Одно она знала точно, это будет мальчик. Во сне она часто видела его глаза, точь в точь, как у нее, с длинными темными ресницами. Ее малыш будет красив. Ее мало волновали каноны красоты, главное, что он будет красив для нее. Марта погладила живот, пытаясь донести эту мысль сквозь слой кожи и плаценты. Слышишь, малыш? Ты меня еще не знаешь, но я тебя очень-очень жду. 

\- Да у них все дармоеды, если не гребут деньги лопатой. А вот я считаю, те кто не хочет работать над собой, как бараны упираются в бумажки. Зачем быть добрым, щедрым, благородным, когда можно быть просто богатым, и тебе все простят. 

\- Не все богатые - плохие, конечно, - заметила Рэйчил. - Только их как единорогов. Хер с два найдешь. 

\- По-настоящему хороших людей вообще мало, - печально заметила Марта, однако никто, кроме нее, не знал, что себя она к хорошим тоже не относила. 

В кафе официантка принесла чай, отвлекая ее от мыслей. Она сделала долгий глоток, рука, держащая блюдце под чашкой, слегка дрожала. Рука была чужой, мужской, со следами грязи на пальцах, похожая на руку Эдди, но тоньше в кисти. Марта поставила блюдце и чашку на стол и сделала глубокий вдох. 

Ее семья была богата не просто так. Дедушка Саймон - первый о ком сохранились записи. Он был подозрительно удачлив в ведении сделок и сколотил им баснословное состояние, на которое его многочисленные дети и внуки основали свой бизнес. И все было бы прекрасно, если не одно “но” - в каждой линии в семье рождались дети со странностями. Это не были хорошие странности. Роза по линии ее троюродной тети перерезала ночью всю семью и закончила жизнь в психушке. Шон, ее кузен, жил отшельником под Кадамстауном. О дедушке было известно мало, Саймон исчез в возрасте шестидесяти двух лет прямо из дома, оставив следы крови на пороге, и о нем больше не слышали. 

Когда родился отец Марты, стало понятно, что и их линия не избежала злосчастного “гена”. Лайам не разговаривал до десяти лет. Не слушал музыку, не реагировал, когда его звали, при том, что врачи заверили, что с его слухом все в порядке. К десяти годам он внезапно стал вести себя нормально, однако все кругом замечали, как Лайам порой смотрел на них стеклянным взором. Он говорил страшные вещи. 

“Убей сестру и ты добьешься того, чего хочешь. Родители будут любить только тебя. Ты станешь центром их вселенной.” 

“Устрой пожар в офисе. Вам выплатят хорошую компенсацию.” 

“Твоя жена не любит тебя и не полюбит, как бы долго ты не ждал. Перед смертью ты будешь жалеть.” 

“Задуши собаку проволокой, и покой тебе обеспечен. Да, ты останешься безнаказанной.” 

Поступив в университет в Дублине, он исчез со всех радаров. Вернулся позже, когда ему было уже около тридцати, с женой и маленькой Мартой. Семья приняла их обратно, хотя и особого выбора в этом не было, так как дедушка Саймон оставил распоряжение, что каждый из их рода имел право на часть наследства и прибыли от ценных бумаг. Он как будто знал, как заранее остановить распри внутри семьи за то, сколько и кому достанется денег. 

У деда были голубые, почти белые глаза, будто он был слепым. Марта знала это, потому что его портрет висел в холле их старого, продуваемого всеми ветрами дома. Дом стоял на берегу Слейни, холодной реки, которая брала начало в горах Уиклоу и впадала в Ирландское море, а купил его дедушка Саймон для троих своих младших сестер. В живых к тому времени остались только двое - Эстер и Регина О’Двайер. 

Когда Марте исполнилось двенадцать, Лайама забрали люди в костюмах. Больше она его не видела, а для ее мамы начался действительно черный период. Старшее поколение женщин было уверено - ее долг в том, чтобы загладить перед ними вину за мужа и воспитать достойную леди. Учитывая, что мама была обычной городской девушкой, младше Лайама почти на двенадцать лет, спорить у нее не вышло. Марта принадлежала семье по праву рождения, старшие в роду распоряжались деньгами и властью, и если мама хотела остаться рядом с дочерью, то ей нужно было играть по их правилам. 

Однажды, когда Марте уже исполнилось четырнадцать, мама по секрету рассказала, что получила известия о папе. Что его втянули во что-то ужасное, с террористами, ИРА, наркотиками и оружием. Что эти люди не оставят его в покое, и потому он не вернется. Ради их же безопасности. Еще через год Марта увидела во сне, как к ним придут те же самые люди и будут проводить над ней тесты. В одном из снов люди забирали ее с собой. В другом - она завалила тесты и осталась рядом с мамой и Кейлин. Естественно, она их завалила. 

Кейлин не была рода О’Двайер, просто осталась сиротой, и бабушка Регина взяла ее под свою опеку. Она была младше Марты на два года, но они росли вместе и хорошо ладили. Кейлин была уверена, что у Марты просто сверх чутье на неприятности и всегда держалась рядом: на ночные вылазки до Эннискорти на мопедах, в соседнюю деревню на ярмарку в Баллихог или к пляжу Рейвен за лесом Карракло, которое прозвали так со староирландского “Карра Кло” - болото впечатлений. Место было красивое, и в тихой болотной трясине как-то даже снимали футажи для кино. 

На домашнем обучении много не пообщаешься со сверстниками, потому, как только Марта стала совершеннолетней, они обе с разрешения бабушки Регины переехали в Белфаст. Марта поступила на английскую литературу, Кейлин же перевелась в католическую школу для девочек Холли Кросс, хотя ее занятия больше смахивали на постоянные вечеринки и гулянья. 

В Маллбери Буш они оказались случайно. Марта вообще не хотела выходить из дома в тот день, ее мучила тревога и какое-то плохое предчувствие. И все же она решила пропустить по стаканчику в пабе неподалеку. Их компания малолеток не была особым сюрпризом. Если не здесь, то налили бы где-нибудь еще, благо по соседству стоял “Таверн ин зе Таун”, где вообще не смотрели, сколько тебе лет, главное чтобы были деньги. 

И все же взрыв застал всех врасплох. Оба взрыва. Максин убило на месте - сумка с бомбой оказалась прямо у нее за спиной. Ее подругу, Джейн, они учились с Кейлин в одной школе и обеим только стукнуло по семнадцать, оглушила упавшая балка. Помещение стало рушиться, Марту не задело лишь чудом, ее как заговоренную выбросило из окна от взрывной волны, и она отделалась легкими ушибами. 

Кейлин повезло меньше. Ее придавило бетонной плитой со второго этажа. Все что ниже пояса отрезал огромный кусок с арматурой, но Кейлин все еще дышала. Она еще долгие три часа лежала в здании разрушенного паба, пока рабочие и врачи пытались сделать хоть что-то. Она оглохла и ослепла от взрыва, так что все, что она ощущала все время, это как крепко, до боли Марта сжимала ее пальцы. 

Они молились. Раз за разом, отмеряя последние секунды жизни Кейлин на “Отче наш” и “Аминь”. Марта шептала слова в ее пыльную, окровавленную ладонь, Кейлин же беззвучно плакала, боясь разжать пальцы и остаться наедине с тьмой. Позвали католического священника, и там же он исповедал ее, думая, что девочка обеими ногами уже в могиле. 

Когда рабочие отогнали Марту, она уже знала, что Кейлин ждет судьба куда хуже. Видения проносились перед внутренним взором, как лента фильма: долгая операция, ампутация обеих ног и тело, которое в итоге предаст ее. Ловушка захлопнется, но сначала жестоко даст ей надежду. Она переживет операцию, при которой ее ноги отрежут по бедра и соединят с огрызками от голени до стопы, развернув на триста шестьдесят градусов. Она переживет физиотерапию, вернется домой и будет какое-то время передвигаться только на коляске. Бабуля найдет ей протезы откуда-то из Германии, и она начнет ходить. 

Она будет скучать по Марте, оставшись в доме одна, без друзей. Будет ездить с бабушкой Региной и бабушкой Эстер за продуктами на старом форде, а возле магазина смотреть на бегающих детей и занятых, спешащих взрослых. Кейлин будет бороться, изо дня в день, только чтобы снова потерпеть поражение. Сперва у нее задрожат руки, пока она будет есть. Затем ей станет тяжело ходить в протезах: она будет падать, оступаться, терять равновесие, и снова пересядет в кресло. С кресла она уже не встанет, а перейдет на постельный режим. Следом откажет речь. Она будет долго разговаривать по доске с буквами, пока врачи затаскают ее по рентгенам, МРТ и обследованиям. Вскоре у нее останутся под контролем лишь то, что выше шеи. Затем - только белки глаз и способность моргать и сглатывать. Последним откажет дыхание. 

Под шумной работой поршня аппарата искусственного дыхания ей будут открывать глаза и, устанавливая специальный флакон с офтальмологической слезой, оставлять ее кровать возле окна или напротив телевизора. Бабули до конца будут надеяться на ее выздоровление. До своего конца. 

Кейлин проживет еще семь лет, когда третьего октября случится замыкание в старой проводке больницы и весь этаж с лежачими больными сгорит за считанные минуты. Кейлин не сможет закричать или позвать на помощь. Ее милая Кейлин умрет ужасной, медленной смертью, полной боли. 

Марта не могла этого допустить. Она назвалась ее сестрой и поехала в скорой вместе с медсестрой - врачи остались на месте, помогая другим жертвам. Выгадав момент, она толкнула женщину, та ударилась о балон с кислородом и потеряла сознание. Оставалось всего ничего: убрать с лица Кейлин кислородную маску и накрыть ладонью ее рот и нос. 

Ее теплое, слабое дыхание оставляло на коже легкую испарину. Видения подернулись дымкой, а затем медленно растворились под длинный писк кардиомонитора. Марта ехала еще минут десять до больницы, поглаживая ее засохшие от крови волосы, но стоило водителю и медбрату открыть задние двери, вылетела пулей. 

Она больше не могла вернуться. 

Марта с любовью посмотрела на живот, где рос в уюте, тепле и безопасности ее сын. Будь на то ее желание, она бы проходила беременной пару лет, нашептывая головастику, что никому не позволит его обидеть. 

Малыш? - мысленно обратилась она. - Эдди ждет тебя не меньше, клянусь всем сердцем. Приходя с работы он постоянно касается живота, думая, что совсем немного и он уже, наконец, сможет взять тебя на руки. Я не знаю, тяжелее ли ему? Ведь он видит лишь вздувшуюся кожу и представляет, что это из-за тебя, мой маленький, но я стараюсь рассказывать ему все, что ты делаешь за день. Крошка моя, когда ты появишься, я буду любить тебя больше всех на свете. 

 

Уилл никогда не видел эту комнату жилой, когда они с отцом еще жили в старом доме, она всегда была заперта. Став чуть постарше и научившись хоть немного справляться со своим даром, сразу после школы Уилл тайком пробирался через окно второго этажа и валялся на пыльной кровати, наблюдая из-под прикрытых ресниц, как мама расчесывалась у зеркала или переодевалась. Никакого стыда он не испытывал, тем более, что к тому времени он видел куда больше обнаженных женщин, чем обычный подросток. Ни на одну из них ему не хотелось смотреть, только на нее, Марту, его женщину по праву рождения. Тогда это были лишь отзвуки, сейчас же он будто сам находился в комнате. На самом деле. 

Столик был завален духами, баночками с ароматными маслами для рук, помадами и загадочными флаконами. Рядом стояла яшмовая шкатулка с драгоценностями, которую Уилл никогда не видел - отец, видимо, продал ее сразу после смерти мамы. Или закопал. Крышку венчал раухтопаз теплого, медового оттенка, служа для Марты напоминанием о прошлой жизни - жизни, где у нее были роскошные вечерние платья, вышитые золотой нитью, изумрудные и сапфировые серьги, тяжелые на ушах, и где она пила шампанское в хрустальном бокале. 

Когда они еще были счастливой семьей, каждое утро мама заворачивала шторы в узлы, чтобы в комнату проникало больше света. На стульчике лежала вязаная подушечка. Мама сидела над детской кроваткой, напевая на незнакомом языке колыбельную. 

Уилл не помнил слова, лишь голос, его напевность и мелодию, застревающую в голове. Он сделал шаг ближе, и она дернулась от его движения. Покрасневшие глаза, руки с синими венам под бледной кожей, дрожащий, скачущий голос с легкой сонной хрипотцой. Когда Уилл касался отца, то никогда не слышал этой нежности и боли, будто ее сердце говорило с ним напрямую, рассказывая все секреты. 

\- Господи, - она прижала руки ко рту, на глазах выступили слезы. - Это ты. 

Она поняла с первого взгляда, проверив колыбель и спящего малыша, а затем уставившись на Уилла. 

\- Это ты, - повторила она, рука безвольно соскользнула на колени, улыбка на ее лице расползлась сама собой. - Уилл. 

Он почувствовал, как в груди защемило, а горло сжала чья-то невидимая рука. Уилл всю жизнь мечтал увидеть ее, узнать, задать тысячу и один вопрос: какой ее любимый цвет, чего она боится, кто подарил ей жемчужные сережки, откуда теплая шаль с запахом костра - теперь он знал, что от бабушки Эстер, которая помогла ей собраться в дорогу. За спиной Марты расстилалась история их рода - Лиама действительно забрали, но не ИРА, а английское правительство, чтобы бороться с террористами. Он завел другую семью и больше никогда не возвращался в Дублин, только дочь он назвал Мартой, как свое другое, оставленное дитя. 

Поколения боли, одиночества и страданий. Еще до Саймона, давным-давно их предки вспахивали поля, мерзлую землю, растили овец и пили крепкое пойло. Их песни - отчаянно веселые, их колыбельные - тихие и печальные, музыка из трубок лилась пронзительным криком, взывающим к черствым душам ирландцев. Их женщин насиловали, их мужчин отправляли на войну, их род не сохранил имени, кровь кипела под зов, будто это он стоял на первой летней траве и ждал знака горна. 

Мама смотрела на него во все глаза. Его женщина. Не Алана, не Эбигейл, а она - с распущенными темными волосами, чем длиннее, тем плавнее становились кудри, с полопавшейся кожей на пальцах от мытья полов, кожей, которую он хотел целовать. Никакой закон не обязывал родителей любить своих детей, но именно этой любви желал Уилл. Скажи она одно слово, и он бросился бы к ее ногам. 

Она не сказал ему привет и не удивилась его появлению. Уилл смотрел на маму и знал, почему. Это он, тот день и миг, когда она решилась, его убить. Вот почему он здесь, будущее предрешено. 

\- Ты такой красивый, - она снова прикрыла рот рукой, смаргивая слезы. 

А что еще она могла сказать? Она видела его впервые и ничего о нем не знала. Зато Уилл с каждой секундой видел все больше, будто черпая из чаши воду и постепенно насыщаясь. Как тяжело она рожала, от боли думала свихнется, а когда все закончилось, Уилл пнул ее крохотной ножкой на излете во внутреннюю сторону бедра. Сквозняк в больнице через открытые окна проникал между ее разведенных ног и остужал, утешал ее измученное, разгоряченное тело и пульсирующее нутро. 

Она всегда боролась. Бабки поняли, кто она, как только они с мамой переступили порог дома с двумя чемоданами. Тот же взгляд белых, почти голубых глаз, прямая спина и насупленные брови. Марта словно постоянно несла щит и меч, готовая биться до конца. Страх ее не останавливал, боль ее не пугала, она шла, держась за мамину руку, и стоило увидеть двух бабок на лестнице нового дома, упрямо вздернула подбородок. О’Двайер не склоняют головы, они упрямы, как настоящие ирландцы, даже если они разбиты, лишены дома и не знают, что будут завтра есть и где спать, у них оставалась их честь и достоинство. Маленькая Марта несла их впереди: щит и меч, невидимые, но настоящие. 

Не отступать, не сдаваться, а когда впереди тяжелое, но необходимое дело, не трусить, не перекладывая на других, а идти до конца. Даже если это дело - убить самое дорогое в своей жизни. 

\- Почему? - спросил Уилл, и мама отвернулась, не в силах выдержать его взгляд. 

Ей не нужно было отвечать, он видел все сам. Нет такого будущего, где он счастлив. Нет и все. Не существует. Его или заберут местные люди в костюмах, или Уилл натворит столько ужасных вещей, что дорога ему в ад. Он еще только малыш, лежит в колыбели, и его руки уже обагрены кровью тех, кого он убьет и кому причинит зло. Тени стоят над ее малышом, тени его жертв, сотни, тысячи искалеченных душ. Или она может все это остановить, растворив его будущее в воде. Марта спасет его, ее малыш отправится в рай, где ему самое место. Она уже убийца и займет полагающееся ей место в адской пучине: займет его добровольно, с готовностью, зная, что будет страдать не зря. Щит и меч. Она никогда не сложит оружие. Уилл так же знал, что хотя лично ему жертва не нужна, она все равно на нее пойдет, потому что так видит этот мир. Это ее вселенная, и живет в ней только она. 

Маленький Уилл уже подрос и неловко ходил, как маленький олененок. Ей всегда нравилось сравнивать его с олененком. Его маленькие ножки двигались быстро-быстро, он неловко размахивал руками для равновесия, голова еще слишком большая для тела на тонкой шейке. Накануне Марта просто взяла его за плечо, чтобы придержать от очередного падения - коленки итак все в царапинах, и увидела, как перережет ему горло, кровь будет на фартуке, на камнях дорожки, на лезвии ножа. Он умрет быстро. 

Несколько секунд она думала, что ослепла от красного цвета, а когда открыла глаза, мир будто потускнел и краски исчезли. Следующие смерти Марта восприняла куда спокойнее. Ударить камнем, свернуть шею, выбросить из окна. Она видела его смерть раз за разом, пока она одевала, расчесывала, кормила маленького Уилла. Она окончательно решилась сегодня, пока смотрела, как сладко он спит в кроватке - нет смысла покупать новую, ему не пережить эту неделю. 

Мама верила в Бога, а Уиллу не было до него никакого дела: особенно до его заповедей, которые Уилл нарушил и нарушит еще впереди. Мамы не было рядом, пока он рос, воспитывая в нем христианское терпение, веру и послушание. Ему не сдался рай, в котором не было места для его матери. 

Если Библия права? Если Бог есть? Тот самый, который обрушивал церкви на своих верующих, тысячелетиями позволял рабство чернокожих, когда тот же Исход из Египта говорил об обратном - что он может и до определенного момента вмешивался в людские жизни. Такой Бог может катиться на все четыре стороны. Неисповедимый путь его смахивает на путь маньяка-садиста, одной стороной лица он любит и прощает любого, кто покаялся, другой же - дарует болезни детям и закрывает глаза на бесчинства, убийства и несправедливость. Двуликий Янус, бог начала и конца. 

_И придешь ты после смерти на суд и предстанешь перед Господом Богом. Кто он, чтобы судить?_ Может, это его нужно спросить - как смеет он создавать рак? Тиф и лебеди созданы одной рукой. Так чьи деяния должны быть оценены и взвешены? Этот Бог достоин уважения? Любви? За прекрасный мир, говорите, что вокруг нас? Так он мог быть гораздо лучше и без существа, которому поклоняются и чьим именем благословляют и карают. В любой момент он может наслать силы природы и уничтожить твой дом и забрать твоих близких. Ибо он - Монстр. 

_Люди созданы по его подобию._ Так значит это их природа стать такими же - давать и забирать жизнь, любить и наказывать, нарушать заповеди, ибо нет святости - бог уже в каждом из нас, каждый свят по праву рождения. В каждом сидит его собственный Монстр, так что вот она новая заповедь: приди и возьми то, что принадлежит тебе по праву. Силу и власть. Ведь так ты станешь к нему ближе, к своему Богу, все мы его дети, он любит нас, и именно его любовь порождает настоящую жестокость. 

Уилл сел рядом, и они с мамой молча смотрели друг на друга, ни говоря ни слова. Щит и меч, он взял их после ее смерти и носил с собой, сам того не зная. Она всегда была и будет с ним, ее воспоминания, ее мысли и чувства. Любовь матери - первая, всепоглощающая, и Уилл принял ее, и будто лезвие вошло в его сердце. 

Пришло время сложить оружие. 

 

\- Говорят у Брёнера жена работает медсестрой в ожоговом отделении. Я, блядь, нихуя не удивлен. Он каждый день разделывает трупы в анатомичке, а у его бабы - мясо, кровь, кишки. 

\- Приколи, как выглядит их семейный вечер, - чавкая, кивнул Дилан и высоким голосом передразнил: - Дорогой, я сегодня видела шесть обожженных третьей степени, детки обгорели до самых костей. 

Рой принял серьезное выражение лица, насупив брови, как сам Брёнер, и пробасил в ответ: 

\- Это еще что, милая. Сегодня мой студент оставил ручку в трупе бомжа, прямо в селезенке. 

\- Как же это могло произойти, дорогой? - подыграл ему Дилан, возмущенно охнув. Остальные студенты в столовой смотрели на их спектакль с улыбками. 

\- Бедный парень отвлекся, подкатывая шары к моей ассистентке. 

\- Вот же негодник! 

Раздался общий смех и жидкие овации. На остальное представление Эбигейл решила не оставаться, доела сэндвич и, запив холодным кофе, отнесла поднос на мойку. Она как будто в трансе отсидела пары, пока ее тело наполняла странная, беспокойная нервозность. В голове с прошлой ночи пульсировал лишь один вопрос - что ей делать с Рендаллом Тьером? 

Он же зверь. Как ведут себя звери на охоте? Выжидают возле поля, на котором пасется стадо, выискивая себе жертву. Рендалл охотится на людей и наверняка месяцы потратил, изучая толпу туристов в музее, как лев у водопоя. Кто слаб? Кто уязвим? Какие сигналы подают их тела, одежда, лица? Тон голоса? Когда он шел ночью по лесу, он уже знал, что искать: один взгляд в сторону отдыхающих, их бессловесный диалог и зеленый сигнал. 

Рендалл - серийник с особенностями, и именно его особенности - его слабость. Его не интересует определенный тип кожи, социальный статус или пол. Он охотится на всех и любит лес, это его стихия. Он не сунется в город под камеры и фонари, ему нужны тени деревьев, свобода, единение с природой. Надо заманить его на территорию, где он будет думать, что в безопасности, и это станет его ошибкой. Место, где она сможет подобраться к нему на расстояние выстрела. 

Она спустилась в подвал, где располагались кабинеты начальства. Преподаватели называли между собой кабинеты Квантико “бункером” из-за того, что на административных этажах не было ни одного окна, и надсадно работала вытяжка. Эбигейл дошла до кабинета Кроуфорда - на удивление горел свет - и постучалась. 

\- А-а, Хоббс, проходи, - кивнул он, дописывая что-то в отчете. - Как раз хотел с тобой поговорить. 

Джек приезжал в академию редко, вел лекции еще реже, и, видимо, чтобы умаслить начальство из-за провалов в деле Лектера и зверя, взялся привести в порядок последние отчеты. Она заметила огромную стопку с досье на каждого сотрудника музея. 

\- Сэр, есть новости по Уиллу Грэму? 

Уилл не отвечал на звонки и смс, но раз Джек не вызывал ее с пар, она не знала, стоило ли поднимать панику. Больше прогулов она позволить себе не могла и сегодня должна была отсидеть на парах до самого вечера. 

\- Ребята присматривают за ним, - Джек даже не поднял головы от заполняемых бумаг. 

\- Вы собираетесь увезти его из дома? 

\- Сегодня или завтра, как дадут корпоративную квартиру. Ты же понимаешь, что после этого вам нельзя будет видеться? Адрес буду знать только я и охрана. 

\- Да, сэр. А вы знаете, что Беделия дю Морье была в сговоре с Ганнибалом Лектером? 

Джек уставился на Эбигейл, сложив руки перед собой на стол. 

\- Доктор дю Морье исчезла сегодня из выделенного ФБР жилья. 

\- Разумно. 

Кроуфорд прищурился, ручка нервно подергивалась между его крупных пальцев. На безымянном все еще блестело обручальное кольцо. 

\- Накануне ты навещала ее. 

\- Да, сэр, с вашего разрешения. И я полагаю, в квартире была прослушка, так что вы знаете, о чем мы беседовали. 

\- Почему ты посоветовала ей уехать? 

Эбигейл знала, что вранье Джек распознает в долю секунды, поэтому ответила: 

\- Потому что была на ее месте, сэр. Мой отец угрожал моей жизни ровно так же, как и доктору дю Морье до сих пор угрожает Лектер. Он знает больше нас, он найдет ее без труда. Вы не спасли бы ее даже при всем желании. 

Некоторое время Кроуфорд пристально смотрел на Эбигейл, недовольно постукивая ручкой по столу. 

\- В любом случае толку от нее мертвой будет гораздо меньше, не так ли? - ехидно улыбнулась она уголками губ. - Лектер наверняка отдал ей указания, перед тем как исчезнуть. 

\- Думаешь, он дал ей какой-то знак, что пора? 

\- Они могли договориться об условном знаке давным-давно. 

\- Доктор дю Морье назвала музей Национальной истории среди других подходящих мест для Зверя. Как думаешь, зачем? 

\- Может кто-то из персонала связан с ним. А может, это не наводка, а отвлекающий маневр, чтобы направить ФБР по ложному пути. Боюсь, сейчас никто не в безопасности, включая вас, сэр. Мы не знаем, насколько Лектер и Зверь связаны, возможно, он - пес на поводке, и стоит услышать команду, он ринется убивать. Или придет к вам домой. 

\- У меня есть чем ему ответить, - Джек откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. - Ты изучила дело и говорила с Грэмом, так скажи мне, чего Лектер добивается? К чему эти игры вокруг до около? 

\- Честно, сэр? Чтобы посмотреть, что выйдет. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но мне казалось, это было главное, что вело его все это время при сотрудничестве с ФБР - любопытство. 

\- И из любопытства он спас жизнь моей жене? 

\- Уилл говорил, что он пережил огромную потерю - болезнь вашей жены могла вызвать в нем сочувствие к вашей семье. Помните Элдона Стамметса, который пытался закопать вашу жену, сэр? Я думаю, это Лектер навел его, указав ваше слабое место. Можете сказать, что это полная чушь или изощренный разум психопата, но он все же считал себя вашим другом и пытался помочь, по-своему. Теперь он собирается провернуть тоже самое с Уиллом. 

Джек фыркнул. 

\- Он не знает, что такое дружба, любовь и сочувствие. И они точно не помешают ему и дальше убивать людей. 

Эбигейл упрямо покачала головой. 

\- Знает, сэр. А потому он опасней остальных серийных убийц. Он хотел стать вашим другом, а когда понял, что вы не позволите этого в той мере, которой он хочет, он вас наказал. 

\- Нака… что? 

Кажется, ей удалось его удивить. 

\- Стать вашим другом, сэр. 

\- Если это дружба, в гробу я ее видал. 

\- Боюсь, теперь это одна из опций, - она пожала плечами. - “Кто не со мной, тот против меня, и кто не со мной, тот расточает.”. В этом вопросе доктор Лектер так же бескомпромиссен, как и Господь Бог. Вы отстраните меня от дела? 

\- И Грэм ему нужен для этого же? - вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос, спросил Кроуфорд. - Подружиться? 

\- Уилл нестабилен, эмоционально уязвим и обладает похожим даром. В первую очередь, как мне кажется, Уилл проецирует ответные эмоции. Мою симпатию. Вашу агрессию. Любопытство Лектера. Однако с доктором ему проще, это видно невооруженным взглядом, ведь социопаты не обладают таким широким спектром эмоций, как обычные люди. Ему легче отделить себя от них. 

Собственно именно поэтому Уиллу нравилась и она сама. Кроуфорд, будто угадав ее мысли, сменил гнев на милость: 

\- Я не чудовище, Хоббс, и не буду рисковать Грэмом дольше необходимого. Мне нужны улики и адрес, где скрывается Лектер. 

\- Как потенциальный друг доктора Лектера он вряд ли захочет поделиться с вами его адресом. 

\- А с тобой? 

\- Мне казалось, на это вы и ставите, сэр. 

Джек долго молчал, иногда перекладывая бумажки, а затем тяжело вздохнул. Он выглядел усталым, высохшим, как старая, пергаментная бумага, будто он давно и изнуряюще работал на внутренних резервах. 

\- Если Грэм не даст результата, я его уберу с линии огня. Тебя я жду после экзаменов в своем отделе, в кадры отправлено прошение. Что касается твоей матери, ее адрес до конца дела буду знать только я. Пойдет? 

Эбигейл коротко кивнула. 

\- Разрешите идти, сэр. 

\- Разрешаю. И последний вопрос, - донесся голос ей в спину, и она обернулась. - Почему ты не выстрелила? 

Эбигейл поняла, что он спрашивает про тот момент на рынке. 

\- Я испугалась, сэр. Он был безоружен. На него нет улик, и если мы ошиблись - все мы, я стала бы, как мой отец. Убийцей невинного. 

Джек нахмурился и поджал губы. 

\- Он кто угодно, но не невинная жертва, Хоббс. В следующий раз, если выйдешь с ним напрямую, стреляй не раздумывая. Скажешь, что это был мой прямой приказ. Этот ублюдок не уйдет, даже если будет стоить мне карьеры. 

Эбигейл еще раз кивнул и ушла, довольная собой и будто обретя второе дыхание. Ей не нужен Рендалл, чтобы справиться с Джеком. Он слаб, у него больше нет стаи, которая бы его защитила. Скоро придет и его время идти на водопой, ей нужно только подождать. 

 

Она приехала к дому Лектера поздним вечером, рядом стоял синий фургон с агентами на ночной смене, на боку огромными буквами было написано “ЭлПи Электрикс”. Вокруг царила летние густые сумерки, пахнущие сладковатыми цветами, и шелестел теплый ветер. Если бы не обстоятельства, она, может, и назвала это место довольно милым. 

Эбигейл поднялась по ступеням и постучалась. Спустя некоторое время дверь открылась, и было видно, что Уилл только встал: медленно моргая, стоял, привалившись плечом на дверной проем. От него веяло сонной негой, движения были вялыми, взгляд с темными, широкими зрачками чуть расфокусирован. Тусклый свет фойе смягчал черты и накладывал легкие тени. Он молча и с готовностью распахнул для нее объятия, и Эбигейл, зайдя и прикрыв за собой дверь, уткнулась ему в шею, чувствуя, как его тело под одеждой дарит ей покой и горячечное тепло. 

Его тело пахло потом и мужским жаром. Большие ладони легли на плечи, будто заземляя ее. 

\- Привет. 

\- Привет, - его голос и дыхание взъерошили ей волосы на макушке. - Я думал, ты уже сегодня не придешь. 

\- Я тоже так думала, - она пожала плечами, стоя все еще в фойе в куртке и перебирая одной рукой брелок от машины в кармане. 

Что-то ее насторожило, его тон и запах. Уилл выглядел спокойным, размеренным и даже жестким, будто у него появились углы. Это точно был Уилл, в этом она была уверена на все сто. Не Лектер, не тысяча и один призрак, не тот, чья тень отдувалась перед миром, а настоящий Уилл. Взглянув на него снизу вверх, Эбигейл улыбнулась. Смешно подумать, ей казалось, что он выглядит как будто трезвее и, хотя она знала его всего неделю, но могла поклясться, что между тем Уиллом в первый день их знакомства и сегодняшним была такая же разница, как между фигурой из дыма и настоящим человеком. 

\- Ты просил устроить тебе экскурсию к трупам Потрошителя, Брайан все организовал. Можем поехать прямо сейчас. 

\- Хорошо, я сейчас оденусь, - он коснулся губами ее лба и выпустил из объятий, задержав ладонь в своей руке. - Хочешь есть или в душ, пока я собираюсь? 

\- Нет, все впорядке, я о себе позабочусь. 

Уилл поднялся наверх, а Эбигейл прошла на кухню, чтобы заварить чай. Наверное, они звучали как любовники. Кому она докажет, что они друзья? Уилл - не агент ФБР, его проблемы с юрисдикцией не коснуться, однако ей, скорее всего, не избежать внутреннего расследования. Статья “неуставные отношения”. Во времена просвещенности и двадцать первого века за них судили и мужчин, и женщин. А вдруг она принудила Уилла ей подчиняться, запугала или сексуально домогалась? Эбигейл хмыкнула над горячей кружкой. Ну-ну, пусть попробуют. 

ФБР издавна пользовалась различными шпионскими программами как для гражданских, так и для собственных сотрудников. Что у них есть? Данные из подсистемы Карнивор - что значило с латинского “Хищник” - о ее электронной переписке в общежитии, перечень сайтов, которые она посещала, с кем общалась. Гигабайты чуши, заказов натуральной косметики и подготовки к домашним заданиям. Кто это будет шерстить? Да нахер никому не упало. 

С Пакитиром и Кулмайнером куда интереснее. Этими программами в составе системы ДрагонВейр занимались только те студенты, которые в будущем собирались работать на разведку или по кибер преступлениям. С них брали договор о молчании, и, как по секрету поделилась с ней Арделия с курса “Борьбы с Терроризмом”, им показывали лишь азы - данные об обычных жителях, их удостоверения, банковские счета, не подпуская к серьезному оборудованию. 

Ее мобильный? Редкие звонки матери и Уиллу. Ничего крамольного. Даже фургон у дома - признак отчаянных мер со стороны Кроуфорда: ни один судья не позволил бы на одних слухах поставить полное видеонаблюдение в доме. Станет ли начальство тратить ресурсы на пустующий дом? Даже фургон, скорее всего, выделен по большому одолжению для Кроуфорда, когда-то лучшему профайлеру ФБР. 

Не то чтобы она его ненавидела. Чувства, которые она испытывала к Джеку, напоминали те, что она до сих пор хранила к отцу. После его смерти она долго тосковала, однако облегчение было таким же сильным. Больше не надо было врать за него, можно было не бояться смены его настроений, или что мама узнает и решит сдать его полиции. Он бы убил маму, не раздумывая. 

Джек умен, в этом она не могла ему отказать. Когда-нибудь в будущем она хотела быть такой же сильной, внимательной, жесткой, и при необходимости добиваться цели во чтобы то ни стало. Он вдохновил ее, поддержал, стал примером. И все же Эбигейл иногда баловала себя мыслью по ночам, как убьет его собственными руками и, наконец, вздохнет с облегчением. Без Кроуфорда у ФБР нет ни единого шанса поймать ни ее, ни Уилла. Он должен умереть или будет всегда идти по пятам, как одержимая ищейка. 

Она давала ему шанс. Даже несколько. Эбигейл старалась из года в год, чтобы заслужить его похвалу и одобрение, а натыкалась лишь на стену из его предубеждений. Убийца всегда останется убийцей, и Джек будто ждал, когда у нее поедет кукушка и она начнет размахивать ножом направо и налево. Он использовал ее без зазрения совести, рассматривая лишь как инструмент или полезный ресурс. Джек не хотел ее понимать. Не хотел думать, что ею двигало, что ей тяжело или что у нее тоже есть чувства. Что жить под гнетом отца-убийцы - не та участь, которую она выбрала добровольно. Он судил ее заранее и приговор не подлежал пересмотру. 

Об этом и Джек пожалеет. 

Отец рассказывал, что в молодости умудрился поохотиться на самый экзотических животных в разных уголках мира: ездил на козерогов в горные массивы Пиренеев, чуть позже выслеживал маралов в Новой Зеландии, отстреливал кондора в Южной Америке и конечно был в Африке в составе группы от Ассоциации Американских стрелков и охотников, которая под прикрытием контроля оружия, разъезжала за деньги спонсоров по всей планете. Африка - лакомый кусочек, ведь именно в ЮАР обитала легендарная пятерка для трофеев: слон, леопард, лев, носорог и буйвол. 

Последнего, - рассказывал отец, - редко встретишь в одиночку. Буйволы стадные животные, в каждом стаде от тридцати особей, а иногда в сезон засухи больше тысячи голов. Самые старые и сильные быки всегда стоят на страже, и просто так к ним не подобраться. 

Но были и исключения. Мбого - вот кто их интересовал, или “бык-одиночкана” с языке местных. Настолько старый и сильный, что уже не уживался в стаде и в основном обитал на своей территории. С другими буйволами мбого не сражались без надобности, запросто примыкая к мимо проходящему стаду на пути к водопою или во время гона. Главным врагом мбого оставался человек. 

\- Мбого опасен, - сказал тогда отец, сидя с ней у камина в охотничьем домике. - Не так, как другие животные. Мы выслеживали одного неделю. Уродливый, огромный и невероятно злобный. Он подстерег Ларри на своем же следе, в кустах, и мы оглянуться не успели, как он разодрал его одним взмахом головы от паха до горла. Боднул его своими острыми рогами, а затем станцевал прямо на его теле. Я не шучу - прямо танцевал. Хряц-хряц копытами по черепушке, мы только и слышали крики да хруст костей. Как победитель на кровавом помосте. 

Джек и был таким Мбого. Такой же как и Лектер социопат: никакой жалости к людям, никакого сострадания, манипуляции подчиненными, свидетелями, неразборчивость в средствах достижения цели. Ради этой самой цели он готов нарушить законы, подчиняясь своим собственным, своему личному кодексу правил. Чем не точное описание социопата? 

Вот почему Лектер хотел его дружбы, он знал, кем Джек мог бы стать с небольшой помощью. Но помощь он отверг и, потеряв агента и главного подозреваемого, теперь мучился от бессилия. Был ли на то и расчет? Наказание? Кто знает. 

Эбигейл еще раз оглянулась на кухне и вдруг ее осенило. Сотрудничая с ФБР так плотно, Лектер знал, что электронный след опасен. Вот почему не было лишней техники в доме. Не состоял в социальных сетях. Не замечено постоянного сотового телефона. Домашний и рабочий стационарные. Почта исключительно рабочая. Никаких лишних проводов: от кабельного, сигнализации или оптоволокна. Она подняла голову и усмехнулась - ни одного датчика дыма. Можно было подумать, что Лектеру было наплевать сгорит ли его модный дом или нет. 

А воры? 

Она представила, как незадачливый идиот проникает в богатый дом и натыкается на доктора Лектера и по совместительству Чесапикского Потрошителя, самого разыскиваемого серийного убийцу за последние десять лет, и беззвучно хихикнула. 

Как много у нее с доктором общего. Маска добропорядочного гражданина на каждый день, вот только он ее выкинул за ненадобностью, а Эбигейл все еще делает вид, что на стороне Кроуфорда и его команды. Травмирующий опыт в прошлом, возможно, социальная обособленность в школе - кто знает, где и как учился Лектер, а также сколько человек исчезло в то время.

Присутствие Лектера невидимо, неощутимо, он как странное языческое божество, поклоняющееся насилию и крови, присматривал за ней и Уиллом, чтобы... что? Они стали его жрецами? Нет, его эго велико, но прислужники ему не нужны. Так чего же он добьется, стравив их со Зверем? 

Эбигейл отставила кружку на стол, глядя перед собой. Перед внутренним взором как будто расстилалась вся картина, пазлы соединялись, и она вот-вот должна была увидеть то, чего раньше не было видно. 

Лектер появился в ее жизни гораздо раньше, еще когда папа был жив, придя на помощь, стоило ей оказаться в лапах ФБР. Манипуляциями и интригами он также вытащил Уилла из четырех стен своего убежища. Что он сделал для дю Морье неизвестно, но разве сложно вообразить, как участливо доктор мог предложить свои услуги в решении тех проблем, с которыми она вряд ли бы обратилась к полиции? Да легче легкого. 

Вот оно. Разве не очевидно? Он приходит, когда в нем нуждаются. Ей нужен был Зверь - она его получила. Ей нужен был предлог, чтобы остаться в деле? Лектер явился на рынок и втянул ее лично. Он дает Уиллу все, о чем он даже не просит, так как давно уже разуверился, что может получить - человека, который в него будет верить и заботиться. О ком он может заботиться сам - Эбигейл. 

Она взглянула на свое искаженное, мутное отражение на поверхности стального разделочного стола. Почему она? Почему Лектер сам не пришел к Уиллу? Потому что видел, что его отвергнут даже раньше, чем он успеет открыть рот? Потому что способов вытащить Уилла из его раковины легально и под личиной обычного психиатра не оставалось? И как вообще можно было пойти на такие жертвы ради незнакомого человека? 

Послышались шаги, и Уилл спустился в кухню, полностью одетый: та же куртка, что и в первый день приезда, джемпер и высокие ботинки. Вьющиеся волосы зачесаны за уши. Легкая, аккуратная небритость. Почти все так же и все же разница на лицо: осанка прямее, поза расслабленнее, взгляд спокойнее. Чувствовалась какая-то странная плавность в движениях, которая напомнила Эбигейл… 

От неуместности пришедшей в голову мысли, она хихикнула. 

\- Что? Я забыл застегнуть ширинку? - добродушно спросил Уилл, проверяя не топорщился где карман или, может, край свитера заправился случайно в штаны. 

\- Нет, - Эбигейл попыталась выбросить глупости из головы, все еще улыбаясь. - У нас в общаге среди студентов ходит что-то вроде вызова. Мы ведем счет, угадывая, у кого был секс накануне ночью. Ну, знаешь, озабоченные парни и девушки на одной территории. Иногда я радуюсь, что они хотя бы не кидаются презервативами с водой из окон. 

\- И кто выигрывает? 

\- Тебе ха-ха, а я, между прочим, в списке лидеров. Глаз алмаз. 

Уилл приподнял брови в немом удивлении, и Эбигейл неловко рассмеялась. 

\- Не зная тебя, я бы подумала, что ты провел одну из самых бурных ночей в своей жизни. 

Реакция Уилла была ошеломительной: несколько секунд он молча моргал, а затем резко покраснел и отвел взгляд, ведя себя, как смущенный подросток. 

\- Это вышло случайно. Я потерял сознание в комнате Лектера, и агенты перенесли меня на кровать. Я бы никогда специально не стал бы… 

\- Погоди-погоди, - прервала его запальчивую речь Эбигейл, расплываясь в самодовольной ухмылке. - Ты спал в его кровати? 

Уилл хотел было возразить, но несчастно поникнув, признался: 

\- Да. 

\- И с кем ты его увидел? 

\- С Аланой. В смысле, - он поспешил исправиться, - доктором Блум. 

\- И все? Ни тебе оргий? Кровавых вакханалий? Извращений? 

Уилл прикрыл лицо рукой, будто у него сильно заболела голова. 

\- Эби, ты же понимаешь, что все, что ты говоришь в доме, слышит доктор Лектер? 

От улыбки заболели щеки, и она махнула рукой. 

\- Ой, да ладно тебе. Он же психиатр. Небось столько признаний на кушетке слышал, что сам может целый вечер только про сексуальные девиации рассказывать. Руку даю на отсечение, у него есть в запасе очень интересные случаи, - она продолжила его дразнить. - Ну так что? Как оно? Наблюдать за ними. 

\- Я не наблюдал, - покачав головой, Уилл тяжело взглянул на нее в ответ. - Я там был. 

\- С какой стороны? 

\- В смысле? 

\- Ну, сверху или снизу? 

У Уилла смешно вытянулось лицо и открылся рот. Ее гомерический хохот эхом раздался на всю кухню. 

\- Господи, не смотри на меня так, ты же не монашка! Гомосексуальный секс тоже существует. Я вот однажды встречалась с девушкой почти два месяца, пока была на практике от университета в Джорджии. И до сих пор не уверена, кого предпочитаю. 

Уилл выглядел, будто ненадолго потерял землю под ногами. 

\- Я просто никогда не… - он тяжело вздохнул, и у Эбигейл вдруг екнуло сердце от печали, отразившейся в его глазах. - Это тяжело объяснить. Я чувствую только то, что чувствуют ко мне. Если мое тело кажется привлекательным и возбуждающим, я перенимаю это. Сам же я просто не знаю, что мне нравится, или с кем, где и как, какого пола, какого поведения. Секс никогда не был “для меня”. Это было то, что испытывали другие и насколько нравится им. 

\- Ты шутишь? - Эбигейл похолодела изнутри. - Никто не спрашивал, что тебе нравится? 

\- Бесполезно спрашивать. 

\- Ты все равно подстроишься, хочешь того или нет, - перевела она, и Уилл кивнул. - А просто влечение к кому-то? Ну, к незнакомому человеку в толпе или не знаю, кто просто прошел мимо? 

По озадаченному выражению лица, она поняла, что Уилл не понимал, о чем его спрашивали. 

\- Ладно, окей. А как Лектер? У него же похожий дар? Как он с этим жил? 

\- Он научился притворяться лучше, чем я, и может одновременно заниматься несколькими делами. 

\- Хочешь сказать, когда он трахается, то думает о чем-то другом?! 

\- В том числе. 

Несколько долгих секунд она пораженно смотрела перед собой, представив в голове Лектера, распивающего чай и читающего какой-нибудь трактат, пока Алана занималась с ним сексом, и тряхнула головой. 

\- А знаешь? Давай закончим эту тему. 

\- Спасибо, - Уилл выдохнул с облегчением. - Допивай чай, и поедем уже, пожалуйста. 

\- Ага. 

Эбигейл рассеянно кивнула и, дожидаясь, пока хлопнет входная дверь, застыла на кухне, не двигаясь. Кое-что, что сказал Уилл, натолкнуло ее на идею. Она вымыла кружку и напечатала на сотовом в окошке для текстовых сообщений: “мой телефон +1 227 655 1857, чтобы больше не рисковать личной встречей”. Побоявшись звать его вслух, она оставила сотовый на столе и выждала одну или две минуты, пока экран не погас. 

Да или нет, доктор Лектер. Да или нет. 

 

На вкус Уилла здание ФБР имени Эдгара Гувера в Вашингтоне бессовестно уродовало Пенсильвания Авеню: огромное, грязно-бежевое, словно собранное из картона неумелой, грубой рукой. Строили в годы холодной войны и хоть старались отойти от еще более ужасного и безвкусного стиля брутализма - или “beton brut” с французского, что значило “необработанный бетон”, изобразить что-то путное им не удалось. На первом этаже так и вовсе забаррикадировали все черным гранитом, не оставив ни единого окошка. Уилл окинул строение взглядом, сожалея, что оно бессмысленно загораживало закатное небо. 

С одной стороны девять этажей, с другой - одиннадцать. Два разных входа для посетителей и персонала. Две разные системы лифтов, дублированные пожарные лестницы, наземная и подземная парковка. В подземную они и направились. Эбигейл показала временные пропуски свой и свеженапечатанный для Уилла охранникам на посту и поехала по длинному спуску вниз, под гнет тяжелых стен и перекрытий, прямо в угрюмый зев здания. 

\- Тут захочешь, бомбой не взорвешь, - безрадостно хмыкнула Эбигейл. 

\- Самые неприступные крепости всегда боялись не осады. 

\- А чего? 

\- Предательства. 

Они обменялись взглядами, разделяя невысказанные мысли. На четвертом подземном этаже Эбигейл припарковалась, и Уилл вышел вслед за ней под флюоресцентный, жужжащий свет и вдохнул плотный, сухой подземный воздух. 

\- Просто прелесть. Я прям чую, как нам здесь рады, - пытаясь разрядить обстановку, неловко пошутила Эбигейл. 

\- Ждала красную ковровую дорожку? 

\- Как минимум. И фейерверк. Ладно, нам на два этажа вверх, там лаборатория. Говорят, лучшая в штатах. 

\- По словам самой лаборатории? - они переглянулись, невесело улыбаясь. 

Лифтовая кабина - шумная, тяжелая, гудела всю короткую дорогу наверх, и створки открылись со скрежетом на пустой коридор. Высокие потолки, серые, неброские стены, яркий свет. Казалось Эбигейл знала, куда идти и среди множества дверей выбрала одну, которая вела в другой коридор, а затем и в несколько просторных помещений. По углам стояли инкубаторы, климатические и сушильные шкафы, заполненные реактивами, пробирками и пробами. Уилл узнал коробочки с некоторыми растворителями и красителями, которыми пользовались в лаборатории при полиции, однако о содержимом некоторых полок ему приходилось лишь догадываться. Что-то более селективное, узконаправленное и чувствительное к структуре образцов. О доступе к таким реактивам не стоило даже и мечтать. 

Возле ламинарных боксов и боксов биологической безопасности она нашли Катц. На губах алела помада, и красный отпечаток остался на лицевой маске, лихо свисающей с одного уха. Она услышала шаги и обернулась. 

\- А, вот и сладкая парочка. Добро пожаловать в подземелья. 

\- Кто сказал про сладкое? - послышался заинтересованные голос Зеллера из другой комнаты. 

\- Не отвлекайся, Брай! Мне нужны результаты днк по волосам Фостера. 

\- Он итак уже сидит в тюрьме девять лет, еще денек подождет. 

Покачав головой, Катц сняла перчатки и пожала руку Эбигейл и Уиллу. Не дернувшись, даже не подумав, что касаться психа вроде него опасно - он уловил вызов и что-то вроде послания “я могу с этим справиться, а ты?”. Он непроизвольно улыбнулся, и Катц просигналила ему бровями, приняв это за ответ. 

\- Чем заняты? 

\- В то время, когда не разбираемся с серийными убийцами, хочешь сказать? Обычная рутина. У нас на пересмотре двести с лишним дел, работы хватает. 

\- Пересмотр? 

\- Ага, оборудование раньше было не таким точным, многие дела, основанные на отпечатках и ДНК пробах, снова подняты из архивов. 

\- Я пойду за Прайсом, подожди меня здесь, - прежде чем уйти, Эбигейл сжала плечо Уилла. 

Беверли будто только и ждала, чтобы остаться с ним наедине. 

\- Все думала, откуда я слышала твою фамилию. А потом я вспомнила про методичку “Как определить время смерти по деятельности насекомых”. Пришел показать лабораторным крысам класс, а, красавчик? 

\- Добавить альтернативную точку зрения. 

\- Бубен захватил? Шаманские танцы голышом? 

\- Кто-то явно пересмотрел шоу про экстрасенсов, и этот кто-то не я. Если хочешь увидеть меня голым, стоило просто попросить.

Катц хихикнула, уперев руки в бока, и обошла его кругом. 

\- Выглядишь гораздо лучше. Осталось постричь, и девушке не стыдно будет выйти с тобой в люди. Надеюсь, ты говоришь о чем-то, кроме работы? 

\- Какой еще девушке? - спросил Уилл, слабо веря, что такая найдется. 

\- У меня много соперниц? 

\- Я не самая лучшая компания на вечер. 

\- Это уж я сама буду решать. Что пьешь? Коктейли, изысканные вина или старый добрый виски? 

\- Предпочитаю Догфиш. 

\- Неужели еще один ценитель хорошего пива? - она заинтересованно приподняла бровь, открыла рот, чтобы добавить что-то еще, как вдруг уставилась куда-то ему в грудь. - Классная ткань, и очень знакомая рубашка. Не совсем в твоем стиле, да? Ты взял ее у Лектера? 

Привлеченный шумом, в комнату не спеша зашел Зеллер, принеся с собой запах разлагающихся тел и формальдегида. 

\- Что, Грэм, ты теперь маньяк-переодевашка? 

Уилл фыркнул. Чувствуя себя идиотом и смотря на их ожидающие лица, он тяжело вздохнул и сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте. 

\- Да, это купил Лектер. 

\- Он купил тебе одежду? 

\- Не веришь, сама посмотри, - Уилл показал пальцем на воротник на затылке. - Там вышиты мои инициалы. 

\- А ну-ка. 

Чтобы заглянуть ему за ткань воротника, Беверли пришлось встать на цыпочки. Прохладные пальцы едва коснулись его кожи на затылке, приподняв его кудри для лучшего обзора. Она все еще не верила в его способности, как и Джек, считая, что он хороший психолог с феноменальной памятью, однако сейчас она впервые засомневалась. 

\- Брай, тут реально инициалы. 

\- Ты же осматривала всю одежду в доме Лектера накануне его исчезновения. 

\- Я знаю! - раздраженно отмахнулась она, оставляя одежду Уилла в покое. Беверли выглядела растерянной. - Я помню, что на некоторых вещах была бирка с инициалами, но я подумала, это его бывшего любовника. 

Внезапно и беспричинно покраснев, Уилл тут же выпалил: 

\- Ганнибал не гей. 

\- Да я и не гово… - Беверли рассмешила его реакция, и она самодовольно ухмыльнулась. - О, а ты, смотрю, в этом уверен. 

\- Ну с одной стороны он прав. Лектер же встречался с Блум, - напомнил Брайан, пожав плечами. 

\- Что не помешало Алане после этого сменить команду. Может, он такой же. В конце концов, это не ей Лектер купил заранее целый гардероб. 

Уилл устало потер переносицу. Почему если была возможность, что люди поймут его неправильно, так и происходило? 

\- Он купил одежду не “для меня”, а для себя. Он подстраивает все под свой вкус, даже окружающих, - о том, что это доставляло равное удовольствие им обоим через связь, Уилл упоминать не стал. 

На последних словах дверь открылась, явив Прайса и макушку Эбигейл. 

\- Учитывая, как он выставлял напоказ тела жертв, я ему не доверил бы даже гараж обставлять, - Прайс махнул рукой в сторону коридора. - Все готово, можем приступать. 

Несколько минут спустя Уилл оказался один в комнате с большим двухсторонним зеркалом, откуда за ним на безопасном расстоянии наблюдали остальные. Он был им благодарен за понимание и еще раз порадовался, что Джек решил не сопровождать эксперимент. Его ненависть и предубеждение как большой магнит, приводящий все кругом в хаос, мешали сосредоточиться. 

Три тела на каталках ждали его молчаливой публикой. Бледные, твердые, с белесыми бровями и волосами, синими, почти пурпурными ногтями и линиями вен. Их было гораздо больше, но часть успели похоронить. Ничего страшного. Ему хватит и одного, чтобы встретиться с Лектером лицом к лицу. 

Смерть. Разве не это его ждет, если однажды Ганнибал вернется? Вполне возможно, что он и сам окажется на таком столе, и уже его прохладный труп Прайс приобщит к делу Чесапиского Потрошителя. Уилл не боялся смерти, потому отбросил мысль за ненадобностью. Он снова взглянул на стекло: Эбигейл хмуро сложила руки на груди, Зеллер и Прайс умудрялись о чем-то переругиваться, Беверли включила микрофон и наклонилась: 

\- Как только будешь готов, красавчик. Не обращай на нас внимание, нас тут вообще нет. 

Стоило ей выключить микрофон, как в заднюю комнату, откуда они наблюдали, зашла внушительная фигура Кроуфорда. Помяни черта. Видимо кто-то из команды позвал его. Уилл недовольно скривился, но не стал просить его выйти - в любом случае бесполезное занятие. Джек мог просто переключить двойное стекло так, что Уилл больше не будет их видеть. 

Он подошел к первому телу: женщина, за сорок, крупные бедра, по-крайней мере то, что осталось целым, левая нога присутствовала лишь до колена, правая же была отрезана почти до паха. Крашеные темные волосы, выжженные химией, длинные накладные ногти, все целые - она не сопротивлялась. Дряблый живот с полосками растяжек, полные груди четвертого размера. Симпатичная и ухоженная. Уилл наклонился ближе. Опершись на стол и тем самым чуть коснувшись пальцами ее заиндевевшей кожи, он вдохнул ее запах. 

Прошлое медленно слизывало иней с пальцев, коленей и волос, оживляя запах мертвого тела: удивительно насыщенный, сильный, со сладким душком, мгновенно забивающим нос и рот. Запах мертвечины привлекает животных, чтобы они помогли телу уйти в небытие в чужих желудках, а земля поглотила останки. Каждый умирает рано или поздно, так или иначе, так существует ли понятие “убийства”? Или люди придумали его сами, как Бога и мораль? 

Детство Сары пронеслось калейдоскопом ярких пятен. От молодости он отмахнулся, как от назойливой мухи, слепо и пьяно мечущейся по жаре. А вот и оно, тот самый момент. 

Уилл в доме, но не в своем, сидел на стуле с высокой спинкой, слегка покачиваясь. Зрение размыто, во рту сухость, кто-то придерживал его за подбородок и дал напиться воды. Странный привкус, как будто в ней растворили детскую присыпку - песок остается на зубах. Внезапно забыв, как глотать, он закашлялся, брызги разлетелись в разные стороны и стекли струйками по подбородку. 

\- Не спешите, дорогая. Иначе вы снова поперехнетесь. 

Кто-то был рядом, его голос звучал успокаивающе, и Уилл с облегчением доверился его уверенным рукам, вытершим его лицо салфеткой. 

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? Головокружение? Вялость? 

Уилл кивнул, и комната закружилась, будто он сидела на каруселях - на той, что катает детей по кругу под веселую музыку. Музыка, вот что его разбудило. Мелодия, льющаяся откуда-то из другой комнаты, она казалась чужеродной, без привычного танцевального ритма и запоминающегося простого мотива. То быстро, то медленно, менялась каждой нотой неуловимо, передавая печаль и радость, путая и заманивая. Он сосредоточил взгляд на обладателе того самого глубокого голоса с легким акцентом. Тот стоял у тележки на колесиках. 

\- Не беспокойтесь, Сара. Доза седуксена, что я вам дал, влияет на вашу нервную систему. Мысли могут путаться, но это нормально. Надеюсь, вы не против. Седуксен лучше, чем сильные транквилизаторы, и не так портит аппетит. Вы же не хотите пропустить самое интересное? 

Его лицо пришло из ниоткуда - вот он стоял в паре метров, а вот уже совсем близко. Уилл знает его. Это… 

\- Лектер? 

Доктор не ответил, с любопытством поворачивая его голову из стороны в сторону, слегка, будто рассматривая грани на драгоценном камне. Его губы тронула едва заметная улыбка. 

\- Ничего не помню… - каждое слово выходило вымученно, язык отказывался слушаться. - Как я здесь оказалась? 

\- Вы поздно ехали на машине домой из Вашингтона и остановились, чтобы оказать помощь на дороге. Очень мило с вашей стороны, Сара. Однако я не раз предупреждал вас, что ночные поездки по безлюдным шоссе бывает очень опасны. К моему сожалению, вы так ничему и не научились. 

\- Это были вы, - он видел в смутных воспоминаниях мигающие аварийные огни и силуэт мужчины у капота. - Вы сказали, что сбили животное… 

Отстранившись, Лектер положил использованный шприц на поднос. 

\- Прошу прощения, Сара. Я солгал, - извинения были не совсем искренними, доктор улыбался. 

\- Солгали? 

Его сознание путалось, и все двоилось перед глазами, руки же лежали на столе, будто весили тонну. Они учились вместе с Лектером. Когда? Вечность назад. Еще до детей и до замужества, они даже ездили пару раз вместе на конференции по психиатрии. 

\- Ничего не понимаю, зачем? 

Его голова безвольно повисла, а глаза почти закрылись, когда Лектер подошел и, придержав Уилла за подбородок, легонько похлопал по щеке. 

\- Не засыпайте. Вы нужны мне здесь. 

Он растерянно проморгался. Что? Что происходит? Ах да, точно, ему дали наркотики. 

\- Больной на голову, - в его голосе не хватало жара, лишь тихая, усталая констатация факта. - Ты что, не можешь трахать баб в сознании? Нравится, когда не сопротивляются? 

\- Лекарства делают ваш язык развязнее, Сара. На этот раз я вас прощаю, - доктор выпрямился, разглядывая ее сверху вниз, и добавил: - Хорошо, что заглянул, Уилл. Не теснитесь в одном сознании, присоединяйся за столом. 

Сара осмотрелась по сторонам, в поисках помощи, но никого не увидела. 

\- С кем ты говоришь? Ты чокнутый? 

Выскользнув из чужого водоворота и больше не под действием лекарств, он смог оглядеться. Уилл действительно находился в столовой в доме Лектера: те же занавески и стена с живой изгородью, зеркало на тумбе, рога над камином. Стол был сервирован на двоих, и перед Сарой уже стояла полная тарелка супа. Вместо столовых приборов на краю лежала питательная трубка, ожидая, пока она проголодается. 

\- Неужели Джек пустил тебя в святая святых, в здание ФБР? - Когда Уилл не ответил, Лектер прищурился. - Полагаю, у нас незваная аудитория. Если не затруднит, не мог бы ты показать мне, где ты? 

Сцена сменилась, и вот они оба уже стояли в морге среди стальных стен и трупов. Ганнибал окинул взглядом плоды своих трудов, и Уилл ощутил его гордость. За двойным стеклом стоял недовольный Кроуфорд, и увидев его, Лектер насмешливо произнес: 

\- Старый добрый Джек. 

Не только насмешка таилась в этих словах, но что удивительно, нечто близкое к дружеской симпатии и искренней печали. Ганнибал знал, что сколько бы он не помогал Джеку, сколько бы убийц они вместе не посадили за решетку, тот никогда не встанет на его сторону. А стоило Кроуфорду заподозрить Ганнибала в том, что он Потрошитель, как все было забыто. 

Его одержимость Потрошителем забавляла Ганнибала и льстила его самолюбию. Белла на их частных встречах поделилась, что порой ей казалось, что последние шесть лет в их браке было трое. Тень убийцы незримо присутствовала в их доме, за их столом, в тишине спальни. Потрошитель занимал все мысли Джека, и, когда обнаружилась болезнь Беллы, она выжидала до последнего, пока не стало ясно, что ее муж слишком отдалился, чтобы вернуться по своей воле. 

Как не смешно было это признать, но это Ганнибал научил Джека эмоциям, которых тот доселе не испытывал: чувству вины за потерянного агента, собственному бессилию сначала в борьбе с болезнью Беллы, а затем и в поимке Потрошителя, хотя он был совсем рядом; он обнажил самоуверенность Джека и как за нее приходиться расплачиваться, он научил его сожалеть. Ведь именно так поступают настоящие друзья - они дают то, что тебе нужно. 

Джек нетерпеливо отстранил Беверли от микрофона. 

\- Что ты выяснил? 

Несколько секунд тишины, и Лектер, нежно посмотрев в сторону Уилла, напомнил: 

\- Он обращается к тебе. 

Уилл так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что даже не понял этого. 

\- Ее зовут Сара Тейт, - он моргнул, его зрение разделилось, видя прошлое и настоящее одновременно. 

\- И это все? - разочарованно выдохнул Джек. 

\- Нет. Г… Доктор Лектер выследил ее, когда она возвращалась из рабочей командировки в Вашингтон из Филадельфии. Ехал за ней почти весь путь, затем обогнал по Белаир Роуд через Балтимор и подстерег на не просматриваемом участке леса. Накачал и привез к себе домой. 

\- В доме не обнаружили ни одного ее отпечатка. Мы перерыли дом дважды, ничего. 

\- Он об этом позаботился. 

Кроуфорд закатил глаза и наклонился ближе к микрофону, сжимая его обеими руками. 

\- Слушай, Гудини, ты попусту тратишь мое время... 

\- Сэр, пожалуйста, позвольте мне, - Эбигейл мягко, но настойчиво подпихивая его плечом, освободила себе место. - Уилл, ты знаешь, почему он ее выбрал? 

\- Да, Уилл, почему? - Ганнибал встал рядом, ощущение от его присутствия теплом отдавалось вдоль его левого плеча и бедра. Как будто он действительно был рядом, в этой самой комнате. 

Вспышка раздражения, как закладка в книге, открыла прошлое в нужном месте. Сара была тогда еще не Тейт, а Морган, и только отучилась на психиатра вместе с Лектером в медицинском центре Джона Хопкинса. Он рассчитывал, что после получения докторской Сара благополучно уедет в Филадельфию, однако она вдруг остепенилась, вышла замуж и осталась в Балтиморе, живя на два города и работая социальным работником с сиротами. К его сожалению. 

Он правда пытался не общаться и даже не встречаться с ней, чтобы избежать недоразумений. В конце концов, их соединяло слишком близкое знакомство, ее смерть привела бы к расследованию, и тень подозрения могла лечь на его идеальную, безукоризненную репутацию. Однако некоторые люди просто не стоили того, чтобы для них стараться. 

Сара Морган была раздражающей, невоспитанной, узколобой с хамскими замашками деревенщины. Он терпел ее во время учебы, но последние две конференции в Нью-Йорке и Чикаго убедили его, что улучшений не предвидится, и она абсолютно безнадежна. Ни грамма понятия о своей профессии: только за два первых года подростки в доверенном ей приюте совершили пятнадцать попыток суицида, шесть из которых были удачными. Сара писала статьи о том, как деградировало юное поколение на сотовых телефонах и компьютерах, утверждая, что некоторые дети по своему происхождению не способны на цивилизованное поведение. Ее теории были абсурдны и наносили существенный вред сиротам, которых ей доверило государство. 

Ганнибала мало заботили дети, а уж понятие доброты и вовсе воспринималось им, как чужеродная теория. Главное, что они с Сарой никогда друг другу не нравились, а уж после того как он высмеял ее научные труды, указав, что в них науки ровно столько же, сколько в астрологическом прогнозе на неделю, и вовсе наступила холодная война. 

За столиком в кафетерии на собрании американских психиатров по вопросам зависимости от хирургической пластики, он привычно отказался от местных деликатесов и достал контейнеры из сумки. Основным блюдом служила Gratin de Pommes de Terre de Saucisson, или в простонародье приготовленная в духовке до аппетитной корочки картошка с луком и польскими сосисками в яичном соусе. Конечно, нежнейший запах вызвал нежелательное внимание. Сидя за соседним столиком с друзьями, Сара жадно поглядывала в его сторону, и, увидев десерт - закрытый крышкой стеклянный контейнер с тремя видами желе, увенчанными сливками, не удержалась от комментариев. 

\- Фу, что это вы едите, Лектер? Похоже на сперму. 

Ее громкий голос эхом отозвался в просторном кафетерии, она захохотала, и остальные из ее компании заулыбались. 

\- Мужику нужно мясо, а не какая-то фентибоберная херня. Верно говорю, ребята? Хотите я вам куплю, Лектер? Ой, простите, _доктор_ Лектер. Мои дети и то больше едят, чем вы. 

_Мясо? Как заманчиво._

Другой бы на его месте стушевался, но Ганнибал лишь вежливо ответил: 

\- Спасибо за совет, приму к сведению. 

На этом их столкновения не закончились. Когда он выступал с лекцией в Чикаго, Сара назвала его отсылки к бессмертным строчкам Данте “возвышенной балабольщиной”. После лекции она заявила, что частной практикой не прокормишь семью, и он занимается “полной херней”, и, думая, что он не слышит, назвала его за глаза “холостой выстрел”: красивый, успешный, но без детей и жены, а, значит, совсем пропащий для общества. Она не одобряла ни его манеру вести себя, ни его одежду. Когда она увидела Бентли, то первое, что она спросила: 

\- Это ж как вы лижите задницу своим богатеньким клиентам, а, доктор? Подскажите технику? 

Смотря на нее сейчас, он думал, что Сара составила бы неплохую пару Фредерику Чилтону, если бы тот не был больше по молоденьким юношам и не скрывал это даже от самого себя. На его месте Ганнибал стыдился бы не этого, а своей непроходимой тупости. 

Он мог бы спустить ей отсутствие воспитанности - в конце концов, эта обязанность лежала на родителях Сары, а раз они ее не научили, как правильно социализироваться с людьми, не его обязанность исправлять упущенное. Ее зависть причиняла неудобство лишь ей самой. Оскорбления и нападки его не задевали. Единственное, из-за чего Ганнибал всерьез задумался над аранжировкой смерти Сары Морган - ее безнаказанность. За все приходиться платить, это знают герр Дортлих и его друзья, а теперь узнает и Сара. 

Он выжидал шесть лет. 

За это время у них исчезли общие знакомые, она отошла от психиатрии и сиротских приютов, поднявшись до главного администратора по социальным выплатам. Долгий декретный отпуск, и вот они уже старые, шапочные знакомые, потерявшиеся в большом городе. Ганнибал услышал ее имя вскользь от старых коллег и решил, что пришла пора снова проведать миссис Тейт, обстоятельства кругом только содействовали охоте. 

Ему понадобился месяц, чтобы спокойно изучить расписание ее и ее мужа. Еще три, чтобы все подготовить. 

\- Он выбрал ее, потому что она свинья. 

\- Ты знал о том, что почки свиньи, а также сердце, и легкие буквально неотличимы от людских? - тут же отозвался Ганнибал из прошлого. - Столько общего: строение ДНК, внутренние органы, которые люди используют для трансплантации, они даже страдают теми же генетическими нарушениями и дисфункцией белков, которая вызывает, например, болезнь Альцгеймера, Паркинсона или ожирение. На Мадагаскаре были найдены останки мегаладаписов - свиноголовых лемуров, у которых верхние конечности были пятипалыми. Возможно, они наш настоящие предки, а не шимпанзе. В конце концов, не зря же у современной свиньи эмбрион имеет зачаток пятипалой руки и мордочку примата. 

Предавшись воспоминаниям, взор Ганнибала затуманился и стал мягче. 

\- Вы читали Оруэлла “Скотный двор”, Уилл? Сюжет приходит к тому, что люди и свиньи ссорятся, сидя за одним столом, а за ними наблюдает старая лошадь и несколько других животных. «Оставшиеся снаружи переводили взгляды от свиней к людям, от людей к свиньям, снова и снова всматривались они в лица тех и других, но уже было невозможно определить, кто есть кто». 

Уилл все еще смотрел на бормочущую под нос Сару: с ее рта капала слюна прямо в тарелку с супом, пока она с вялым презрением обводила взглядом гостиную. 

\- Всегда знала, что ты из “этих”. Педик сраный. Чайные церемонии, маникюр, высоко-духовная разма… - ей не хватило воздуха, и Сара жадно и шумно вдохнула, - размазня. Что тебе нужно? Трахнуть меня? Снимай штаны и покончи с этим. Или тебе надо отсосать, чтобы у тебя встал, а? 

\- Как говорится, “свинья в гостиной, все еще свинья, и не стоит ждать от нее что-то, кроме хрюканья”, - Ганнибал покачал головой. - Сара, если вы не можете держать себя в руках, мне придется посадить вас за детский стол. Что касается того, что мной движет, то ты почти у цели, Уилл. Обратись к простоте, как завещал нам Марк Аврелий. Кем я являюсь? Что я делаю? Чего я _желаю_? 

\- Убийство - вынужденная необходимость. Наркотики - тоже, чтобы держать под контролем уровень гормонов стресса. Все, что нужно, начинается после смерти. Их было больше, гораздо больше, чем писали в газетах. 

\- Ты движешься в правильном направлении, - голос Ганнибала упал до шепота. - Давай же, Уилл. Еще шаг. 

За закрытыми веками перед ним предстало тело Сары, прикованное к бетонной стене дамбы Вашингтонского Акведука. Вода под ней застыла в лед, олицетворяя девятый круг ада, ее же участь - восьмой, среди рвов и каналов, среди лжепророков, лукавых советчиков, воров, лицемеров и взяточников. Ее бледное тело, распотрошенное, с вывернутыми внутренностями: человеческий жир, похожий цветом на спелую кукурузу, темно красные мышцы, мягкие и блестящие лишь мгновение, а затем схваченные зимним морозом и застывшие в своей обнаженности. 

\- Понадобились годы, чтобы найти свой “стиль”, свой истинный modus operandi, до этого же нередки были воспроизведения чужих работ. Не плагиат, а подражание. Он пробовал разные манеры исполнения, как в музыке и рисовании. Он творит, - _красоту_. 

Уилл оставил последнее слово невысказанным, зная, что оно вызовет у Джека приступ ярости, а меньшее, чего он хотел, так это испортить неуловимую хрупкость видения. 

\- Истинная красота всегда связана со смертью и печалью. Как мгновение падающей звезды, недолговечность момента делает его еще прекраснее, - Ганнибал с некоторой долей сожаления взглянул на Сару, чей последний ужин состоял из супа из морепродуктов, приправленным майораном, кервелем и приличной дозой морфия. Его улыбка была мягкой и искренней, несколько секунд Лектер молча смотрел на Уилла, будто тот преподнес ему долгожданный подарок. - Благодарю, Уилл. Я бы променял все на свете, лишь бы продолжить с вами этот разговор, однако прошу меня извинить, мое внимание требуется на кухне, - с тяжелым вздохом он скрылся за живой стеной вместе с тележкой. 

Стена отделяла запахи кухни от столовой, заменяя ароматом свежести и мяты, и некоторое время оттуда раздавался шум посуды. 

\- Мне насрать, что он там создает, - снова нетерпеливый голос Джека. - Лектер хладнокровно убил и растерзал около четырнадцати человек, и это только те, о которых мы знаем. Он может хоть оригами из них складывать в своем больном уме. 

\- Вы путаете эстетику и этику, агент Кроуфорд, - Уилл покачал головой. - Жертвы Лектера могут быть одновременно прекрасны и ужасны. В этом и смысл. Морали нет места в творчестве, потому вам не удалось его поймать. 

\- Куда он дел ее ноги, Грэм? Где ее почки и печень? 

\- Все очевидно. Он вынул органы, пока Сара была еще жива. Но если бы она мучилась, почки перестали бы работать, что привело бы к интоксикации организма. Мясо стало бы горьким. Он не сохранил ничего на память, он просто… 

Ганнибал вышел из-за живой изгороди, толкая перед собой тележку на этот раз не с хирургическими формочками, а водрузив на верхний поднос большой металлический клош, в котором было принято подавать горячие блюда. Напоминая фокусника на представлении, он открыл крышку и выпустил облако пара. Мясной аромат буквально завладел Уиллом с первого вдоха. 

\- Человеческая голень с начинкой из яблок, обжаренных с беконом, розмарином и луком с добавлением яблочного бренди. Запекается в глине и листьях салата. 

Ганнибал взял молоток с нижнего подноса и точным движением разбил коричневый твердый край на несколько крупных осколков. Если запах до этого был вкуснейший, то сейчас он стал и вовсе умопомрачающий, открыв свою главную сильную ноту.

\- Это… это моя нога, - голос Сары походил на испуганный хнык. Уилл чувствовал как страх бьется где-то вдали от нее, не в силах пробиться сквозь лекарства. Этот страх кричал во все горло “Беги! Спасайся!”, но до Сары доносился лишь шепот. - Ты будешь есть мою ногу? 

\- Так и есть, Сара, ваша наблюдательность вам по-прежнему не изменяет. Должен отметить, вы сделали мне большое одолжение, держа себя в форме. 

Глядя, как Ганнибал деликатно нарезал тонкие кусочки с нежной розовой сердцевиной, у Уилла непроизвольно наполнился рот слюной. Он не ел целый день. Смотреть на прозрачный мясной сок было пыткой. Довольная улыбка, скользнувшая по лицу Ганнибала, и голодный блеск его глаз ненадолго его отрезвили. 

\- Завтра на ужин придет Джек со своей командой медэкспертов. Как думаете, Сара, вы придетесь им по вкусу? 

По лицу женщины скатилась слеза, под столом она боязливо держала руки над отсутствующей ногой. Теперь Сара ощущала лишь пустоту и тугие бинты, будто отрезавшие кровоток до невидимой ступни. Ей казалось, что она может почувствовать пальцами ног ворс ковра, но это была лишь галлюцинация от морфия. 

Уилл вспомнил их с Ганнибалом разговор о невинности и о том, что защищать невинных абсолютно бессмысленное занятие. Каждый, кто знал Лектера, отужинал у дьявола, захватив для этого самую большую ложку, у Сары Тейт просто было лучшее место на этом представлении. Он повернулся к Джеку и остальным. 

\- Это вы избавились от улик. 

\- Что? - Кроуфорд хмуро на него уставился. - В каком смысле? 

\- Вы их съели. 

 

Кроуфорд с видом взбешенного быка направился к Уиллу, явно собираясь выбить из него больше информации. Эбигейл знала, что ей стоило последовать за ним, но просто не смогла себя заставить сдвинуться с места, глядя пустым взглядом перед собой.

Все было до смешного _очевидно_. Она должна была догадаться, первой среди прочих. В конце концов, это ведь ее обвиняли в газетах в каннибализме. Лектер говорил о ее потенциале - и опять же, нужно было просто сложить два и два. Чем Эбигейл была особенной? Тем, что считала своим проклятьем, клеймом на всю жизнь, за что окружающие считали ее не лучше бешеной собаки, которую стоило усыпить. Разговоры за спиной, косые взгляды в магазине, если ее узнавали, первый год в университете стал пыткой. 

Ей долгое время снились кошмары, пока белесые, мертвые глаза преследовали каждую ночь. Она боялась, что становится как отец. Что его бешенство передалось ей по наследству. Что она действительно больна, и болезнь просто мешает ей увидеть это. Алкоголики все как один утверждают, что они могут в любой момент бросить. Могла ли она? 

Единственной, с кем она тогда поделилась своими опасениями была Алана, и пару дней спустя та предложила ей странное решение ее проблемы: 

\- Прости, дорогая, твой случай настолько неординарный, что я в некотором роде нарушила врачебную тайну. Я говорила со своим другом о том, как тебе тяжело. Он тоже психиатр, и он же натолкнул меня на интересную мысль. Ты готова выслушать? 

Кто ж знал, что этот друг и был Ганнибал Лектер, с которым Алана в то время встречалась? Какая ирония. 

\- А что, ваш друг разбирается в каннибалах? 

\- Ты удивишься, насколько он разбирается во многих вещах. 

\- Ладно, что он предложил? 

\- Написать эссе. 

Тогда Эбигейл не удержалась от фырканья. 

\- Я понимаю твое недоверие. Он был моим ментором в медицинском центре Хопкинса и однажды сам читал лекцию на эту тему. До сих пор помню, что он сказал тогда “если есть возможность узнать что-то новое, человек должен отринуть страх и воспользоваться шансом”. Возможно, знание, что в мире гораздо больше подобных случаев, поможет тебе? 

Несмотря на недоверие, Эбигейл последовала совету. Экзамены были еще не скоро, и свободного времени было более чем достаточно. Постепенно она даже втянулась: приходила в библиотеку каждый день после полудня и уходила поздно вечером. 

Каннибалы существовали столько же, сколько существовала жизнь на земле. Начиная с животных и насекомых, полинезийских племен-людоедов, и заканчивая японцем по имени Иссей Сагава, который не просто съел свою сокурсницу во Франции, но и благополучно вернулся в Японию, написал множество книг, а также вел сейчас в популярной газете - смех, да и только - колонку для гурманов. 

Начиная с Библии истории были одна лучше другой, причем удивительным образом английский перевод с еврейского, и еврейский со старо-еврейского отличались друг от друга, будто книги писали совершенно разные люди. Она нашла исследование, в котором говорилось, что некоторые строчки и вовсе отсутствовали, святое писание заканчивалось на цифре двадцать три, когда как в более старых первоисточниках было тридцать три. Все бы ничего, если бы в итоге нынешняя Библия казалась лишь кратким пересказом, отсекая самое интересное. 

Голод в иудейских селениях был обычным делом - всему виной осады и постоянное военное положение. «...И женщины, пребывая в страданиях великих, своими руками варят тела детей своих малых в кипятке, чтобы накормить плотью детей убитых своих тех, кто оплакивает падение дочерей моих и людей моих...», так описывалось падение Иерусалима. Столетие за столетием, никакого осуждения, лишь история человечества как она есть. Матери ели детей, мужья - жен, молодые - стариков, кто-то из-за веры в оккультные силы, другие - как проявление власти над врагом, самые странные - как проявление любви, для сохранения памяти о близких. 

Эбигейл исписала сначала десять страниц, затем двадцать, и вскоре ее эссе больше походило на научную работу. Доктор Блум не вмешивалась, лишь иногда удивленно замечая, как рьяно Эбигейл взялась за исследования. Один из каннибалов, Армин Майвес, даже ответил на ее письмо. Осужденный на пожизненное заключение и отбывающий срок во Франкфурте, Армин довольно благожелательно отнесся к ее вопросам и новости, что его интервью она использует на будущего диплома на тему “Современное законодательство: субъективность морали справедливости”. 

Да, - написал Армин, - я каннибал. Я нашел парня по переписке, который дал добровольное согласие, чтобы я его съел. 

Армин знал, что его никогда не выпустят на свободу. Он рассказал, что есть сайты, где таких как он много - давным-давно из любопытства он взломал посещаемость, и открыл для себя, что только во Франкфурте более ста каннибалов. Не все из них “активные”, но это как с сексуальной ориентацией - однажды поняв, что тебя привлекает, от этого знания не сбежать. 

\- У меня стойкое желание засунуть себе пальцы в рот и выблевать весь ланч, - скривился Брайан, нарушив тишину, и Эбигейл вынырнула из своих мыслей. 

\- Не у тебя одного. - Катц достала из кармана жевательную резинку, и убедившись, что остальные не хотят, заглотила сразу две подушечки. - Я думала парень с ульем в башке был темой, которую не стоит поднимать в приличном обществе. А теперь “это”. 

\- Ты же кореянка, у вас итак чокнутая кухня. Вы едите собак. 

Беверли смерила Зеллера убийственным взглядом. 

\- Это не одно и тоже. 

\- По крайней мере, было вкусно, - пожал плечами Прайс. Катц и Зеллер уставились на него с опаской. - Что? Вы сами так говорили, пока сидели за его столом. 

\- Это было до того, как псих сообщил нам, что это была человечина, - Брайан сложил руки на груди и тяжело вздохнул. - Лектер ведь это специально, да? Мол мы ничем не лучше, хотя на стороне закона. 

\- Бьюсь об заклад, он знатно над нами потешался весь ужин. 

\- Не только над нами, над половиной Балтимора. Элитных шишек кандратий хватит, когда они узнают из чего было божественное рагу. 

\- Я думаю, никто не против пойти сегодня в бар? - предложила Катц, и Брайан с Зеллером согласно кивнули. 

\- Пиво? 

\- В говно, - Беверли обернулся к Эбигейл, будто только что вспомнив, что она все еще здесь. - Хоббс, ты как? С нами? 

Стараясь, чтобы лицо не выдало ее с головой, пока внутри опасным коктейлем бурлила злость, радость и ошеломление, Эбигейл покачала головой. Под понимающие взгляды она молча вышла из кабинета, и только удостоверившись, что осталась одна посреди коридора, позволила себе злорадно хмыкнуть. Нервный смех она заглушила рукой, руки тряслись, но такого болезненного облегчения она не испытывала никогда. Будто скинула огромный груз с плеч, который почти придавил ее к земле. Привалившись к стене, Эбигейл постаралась взять себя в руки. Не сейчас. Ей нельзя расслабляться. Ей нужно вернуться к Уиллу и вытащить его отсюда, пока Джек не решил, что парня надо выжать досуха, как дойную корову. 

Карман пиджака завибрировал, и она не думая, достала телефон. Номер не определен. Господи, если это Фредди, она умрет от смеха. 

\- Хоббс, слушаю. 

\- Добрый вечер, Эбигейл, - произнес знакомый голос с чуть мягкими согласными и вкрадчивой, змеиной манерой говорить. 

Из головы вылетели все мысли, и несколько секунд она слышала лишь белый шум. Срань господня! Почувствовав, как холодный ужас пером скользнул вдоль поясницы, она задержала дыхание. Он действительно видел ее на кухне! Вот же... Эбигейл открыла было рот, но доктор Лектер ее прервал: 

\- Не надо имен. Мы же не хотим привлекать внимание к нашей беседе. Если я правильно все рассчитал, вы все еще в здании ФБР. 

\- Да, - оказалось у нее во рту пересохло, и она нервно облизнулась, оглядываясь по сторонам. Коридор был пока что пуст, но это вряд ли будет надолго. 

\- Прекрасно, предлагаю пройти в более уединенное место. Если я хорошо помню с тех пор, как был в гостях у мистера Прайса, в сторону пожарной лестницы в конце коридора и направо есть женская комната. Настоятельно рекомендую, как говорят французы, “maintenir le deguise ment”, то есть вести себя, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Я могу рассчитывать на вашу благоразумность? 

От волнения было тяжело дышать, и она кивнула. Спохватившись, что Лектер на том конце провода не видел ее ответа, Эбигейл проговорила: 

\- К-конечно. 

\- Замечательно. Полагаю вам хватит около двадцати секунд, чтобы туда добраться. Если вас попытаются остановить, постарайтесь выглядеть достоверно. Идите. 

Не до конца понимая, почему следует его приказам, Эбигейл убрала телефон в карман и быстрым шагом направилась к пожарному выходу. В эту же секунду ей навстречу из морга вышли Уилл, а за ним, не отставая, Джек. 

\- Хоббс! 

Да твою ж мать за ногу, как не вовремя. 

\- Извините, мне нехорошо. 

Эбигейл прикрыла рот рукой, будто ее сейчас стошнит, и ушла так быстро, как только смогла, испуганно проскользнув вдоль стены, чтобы не коснуться Уилла. Сердце пыталось выскочить из груди. Захлопнув дверь за собой, она оказалась под ярким светом среди кричаще-красного кафеля. Подняв трубку к уху и сглотнув, Эбигейл отчиталась: 

\- Я на месте. 

\- Это был Джек? - нотка любопытства мелькнула в голосе доктора. 

\- Да, мы смотрели на трупы ваших жертв и узнали, что вы с ними делали. Хотя не похоже, что идея каннибализма впечатлила его. 

\- Наш твердолобый стоик с моралью такой же нерушимой и вековой, как и Альпийские горы. Как восприняли остальные? 

\- Раздумывают не пора ли вычеркнуть мясо из меню на пару лет. 

\- Всего лишь? Значит, не такое уж и потрясение, как им показалось, - Эбигейл могла поклясться, что Лектер улыбался. - Но перейдем к делу. Уже завтра Джек отправится лично поговорить с Рендаллом и приставит к нему агентов наблюдения. Если вы не поторопитесь, ваш трофей уведут у вас из-под носа. Действовать нужно этим вечером. Вы уже придумали, что вы собираетесь делать? 

\- Идти к нему домой опасно. Сомневаюсь, что он сдастся без боя, а свидетели мне ни к чему. Лучше все решить за городом, просто я понятия не имею как. Где-нибудь в хвойной лесополосе, не слишком густой, с высокими деревьями и хорошим обзором… не знаю. 

\- Как насчет заповедника в Мариоттсвилле? 

Эбигейл нахмурилась. 

\- Я была там, Уилл держит собак в питомнике недалеко на севере. 

\- Местность вам знакома и не популярна у охотников и туристов. Почему нет? - Лектер звучал довольно невинно. 

\- А еще это место знакомо Уиллу. Я знаю, зачем вам Мариотсвилль. Вы хотите, чтобы он участвовал в охоте, но я не стану подвергать его опасности. 

\- Тем не менее, в облаве за мной он участвует. Не находите это слегка лицемерным, Эбигейл? Или я, по-вашему, менее опасен и кровожаден, чем наш юный друг с острыми зубами? 

\- Нет, - она замотала головой, усмехнувшись, - вы гораздо, _гораздо_ хуже. 

\- Пытаетесь переиграть меня на моем же поле? - раздался самодовольный смешок. - Отчаянно храбро, если не сказать глупо. Знаете, Эбигейл, иногда я чувствую необъяснимую тоску по старым временам, наверное, она передалась мне по наследству. Раньше за содеянное меня убили бы на месте или постарались бы использовать мои способности, а что сейчас? ФБР хочет запереть меня в четырех стенах, дав мирным овцам иллюзию спокойствия. Как думаете, наши камеры были бы по соседству, а, Эбигейл? Вот что вам нужно сделать. Возьмите винтовку отца, которую вы так предусмотрительно забрали из охотничьего домика, найдите подходящее место и заманите Ренди на расстояние выстрела. 

Эбигейл даже не стала спрашивать, откуда он узнал о винтовке. Если доктор увидел ее номер телефона сквозь время, остальное тоже не составит труда. 

\- Допустим. Почему вы уверены, что Рендалл вообще приедет? 

\- Потому что вы ему позвоните и пригласите прогуляться под луной. 

\- Ага, ну да, - Эбигейл фыркнула. - Чего нет-то? Даже для меня эта затея кажется самоубийственно идиотской. 

\- Вы никогда не рыбачили, не так ли, моя дорогая? Однажды, я надеюсь, когда события будут развиваться не с такой поспешностью, у вас Уиллом найдется время подойти к этому занятию должным образом. Когда добыча того стоит, ничто не существенно более, а риск и опасность заглушаются желанием “заполучить и обладать”. Кажется, я упоминал о вас при встречах с Рендаллом, и теперь он предвкушает знакомство с вами в неформальной обстановке. 

Ее словно осенило. 

\- Скажите, доктор, - она использовала свою самую ласковую интонацию, - а Франклину Фруадево вы тоже упоминали, что двери в ваш дом всегда для него открыты? 

\- Моя девочка, - произнес Лектер, в его словах причудливо соединились удивление, похвала и гордость, будто это был не просто ее успех, но и его собственный, как отца или учителя. 

\- Я видела дело у его лечащего психиатра, который наблюдал за ним до того, как он стал вашим пациентом. Франклин был пугливым невротиком, а не агрессивным. Успехи вашей нестандартной терапии? 

\- Обычная терапия в его случае зашла в тупик. Должен признать, иногда мне становится скучно, и, раз уж обстоятельства оставили его на мое полное попечение после убийства Баджа, я хотел взглянуть, хватит ли у Франклина пороху на нечто большее, чем постоянное нытье. 

\- Вот это да, - притворно ахнула Эбигейл, - как непрофессионально, доктор Лектер. 

\- Нет, моя дорогая, ужасно непрофессионально, - усмехнулся он, - как и мой интерес к вам и вашему становлению. Не сомневайтесь, у вас с Уиллом все получится. Кстати, прекрасная идея с Фредди Лаундс. 

\- О чем вы? 

\- Не притворяйтесь, Эбигейл. Вы знаете, о чем я говорю. 

\- Я не.., - она вдруг осеклась. Возможно, доктор имел в виду, что ей уже пришла идея, только она еще не до конца оформилась и лишь ждет своего часа. Какая мысль у нее мелькнула о Фредди? Было бы забавно, если бы она позвонила и... 

О. 

Сдать Фредди скандальные подробности о том, что половина Балтимора каннибалы, и уж Лаундс с большой охотой и смаком выпотрошит репутацию каждого из богачей. 

Они _заслужили_ это. Они все. 

Кто-нибудь демонстративно хлопнется в обморок. Другой станет вегетарианцем на публику, чтобы ему на дай бог не припомнили рецензию в Нешнл Тетлер на зеленые устрицы, сухари из пшеничных бриошей со сливочным вкусом и удивительно нежный паштет из неизвестного мяса. Эти снобы и эстеты потребуют распнуть Лектера прилюдно и от бессилия будут кусать себя за локти. 

Лектер выбирал гостей на свои ужины очень тщательно. Лучшие из лучших. Музыканты, писатели, олигархи, судьи, глава отдела ФБР, который должен был их всех защищать. Высшее общество не простит Лектеру подпорченной репутации и будет давить на ФБР связями, властью и деньгами. Шишки из минюста вроде Крендлера и заместителя мэра вызовут Кроуфорда на ковер. Кто у нас теперь будет крайним? Кто дал доступ Лектеру к расследованию? Кто пустил его в святая святых ФБР? Кто виноват в том, что Лектер еще на свободе? О Джек, тебя ждет неприятные сюрприз. 

Это будет настоящий праздник. Улыбка расплылась на ее лице, не суля ничего хорошего. 

\- У него заберут дело? - уточнила она, смакую перед внутренним взором унижение и отставку Кроуфорда. 

\- Пол Крендлер, как генеральный инспектор, отстранит Джека на время внутреннего расследования. 

Хоть она никому бы не пожелала вмешательства такого шовиниста и мудака, как Крендлер, Джеку и вполовину будет не так тяжело, как если бы на его месте была бы сама Эбигейл. 

\- Уилл? 

\- Пол не распыляется полезными кадрами и захочет, чтобы Уилл остался на прежнем месте и помогал следствию. Возможно, под вашим чутким руководством, если согласитесь с ним отужинать, а затем посетить его загородный дом на берегу Чесапикского залива. В противном случае, за острый язык вас выкинут из расследования в тот же миг. Возможно, я мог бы навестить Пола вместе с вами, моя дорогая, - в его голосе мелькнуло обещание. - Я бы с удовольствием воспользовался возможностью иметь такого человека на обед, Как думаете, Эбигейл? Ваш желудок выдержит скорую встречу? 

\- Уилл тоже приглашен? - она понимала, что тот предлагал расправиться с генеральным инспектором министерства Юстиции, и не могла отметить, что мысль была довольно привлекательной. Наказать всех, кто сделал ей больно. Всех, кто заслужил. 

\- Мне бы не хотелось оставлять кого-то позади, да и мстить Джеку Кроуфорду не обязательно в одиночестве. Помните, моя дорогая, вы не одна. Я всегда буду за вами присматривать, как делал до сих пор, - будто чувствуя ее сомнения, Лектер добавил вкрадчивым шепотом: - Моя дорогая, мы можем стать настоящей семьей. Ты, я и Уилл. Семьей, которая помогает, слушает, поддерживает в любых начинаниях. Семьей, которой у нас никогда не было, потому что мы уникальны. Каждый из нас. Подумай над этим. 

\- У меня есть семья, доктор Лектер, - проговорила она, внезапно горло сжалось, мешая дышать. Откуда ему знать, чего она хочет? О чем мечтает? Потому что она сама скажет ему? Потому что… это ее будущее? 

\- Мамочка, с которой ты не виделась с первого курса университета. Сколько уже прошло, Эбигейл? Шесть лет? Время бежит сквозь пальцы и за ним не угнаться. Я вижу наш дом, моя дорогая, он находится у побережья, летом холодный бриз приносит на террасу желанную прохладу, а зимой - упоительные запахи свежести и соленой воды. В доме есть твоя комната, Эбигейл. Я слышу, как ты играешь на пианино в гостиной, гаммы, ты еще учишься, но уже делаешь успехи. Неподалеку звучит лай собак и голос Уилла, он вернулся с прогулки. Вас ждет сытный и вкусный обед, и вы оба можете позволить себе не торопиться. В нашем доме нет нужды в спешке. В нашем доме есть место для всех нас. Помни это, Эбигейл, и до скорого свидания. 

Лектер отключился, оставив ее наедине со своими мыслями. В тишине туалета ее дыхание было громким и дерганным, пока она пыталась успокоиться. В ногах ощущалась слабость, съехав по двери на корточки, Эбигейл еще раз взглянула на телефон в руке. 

Это всего лишь слова, они ничего не значили. Он не знает, что у нее на сердце. Она бы ему не сказала, только Уиллу… Или это одно и тоже теперь, пока они связаны? В смысле… они что, теперь как один человек? Могла ли она ему доверять? В любом случае, не этого она ожидала, оставляя свой номер. 

К гадалке не ходи, Лектер методично и настойчиво шел к одной цели - чтобы Уилл убил Тьера. Зачем? Что изменится? Уилл уже убивал, чем же это убийство будет отличаться? Компанией, конечно. Тем, что он не на лекарствах. Тем, что они связаны с Лектером, а значит, в какой-то мере они будут там вместе. В этом и есть смысл его затеи? 

За спиной раздался деликатный стук. 

\- Эби? 

Она нехотя открыла Уиллу дверь. Проверив, что Джека не видно поблизости, Эбигейл впустила его в туалет, чтобы они могли поговорить без лишних свидетелей. На его лице отражалось беспокойство. 

\- Ты в порядке? Если тебя тошнит, можем заехать в аптеку... - мягко начал он, положив руку ей на плечо, и замер. 

Эбигейл подняла на него глаза и слабо улыбнулась. Да, чувство вины. И не только оно. 

\- Тебе все равно... - “что он ест людей” осталось не произнесенным. 

Она кивнула. 

Будь на месте Уилла кто угодно, она могла бы врать до последнего. Что не связывалась с Лектером, что не спрашивала у него совета по телефону, что он не предлагал своего роду сделку “помощь взамен того, что вы оба будете делать то, что я хочу”. Но это был Уилл, который видел ее насквозь точно так же, как и Лектер. Будто для них она все равно что голая, со всеми чувствами и мыслями нараспашку. Странное ощущение, учитывая, что за последние шесть лет она ни с кем не была честной. Даже с самой собой. 

Его рука на плече была горячей. Она прикрыла глаза и положила ладонь поверх его пальцев. 

\- Мне нужно идти. 

_Ты уже помог мне больше, чем я когда-либо смела надеяться. Пожалуйста, позволь мне сделать все правильно._

Эбигейл снова посмотрела ему в глаза, синие, с красными точками отражающимися от кафеля. 

\- Ребята собирались в бар, я могу попросить Бев закинуть тебя домой, - она не сказала “домой к Лектеру”, Уилл не стал ее поправлять. - Я справлюсь. 

\- Нет, - он качнул головой. - Если Ганнибал сказал, что у “нас” получится, значит, я должен быть рядом. 

Ха, он увидел их разговор меньше, чем за минуту. Впечатляет. Но Эбигейл это только разозлило. 

\- Черта с два ты должен, Уилл! Ты был прав, мы не знаем, что за игру он затеял, но это началось с меня и мной закончится. Ты ведь понимаешь, Лектер использует нас обоих: знает, что ты хочешь меня защитить и тем самым втягивает тебя в эту странную долбанную договоренность. Его щедрость не будет вечной, он что-то попросит взамен. Сейчас это простая любезность и обмен информацией. А затем его цена станет слишком высокой, и я боюсь. Я не хочу потерять тебя, слышишь? 

Уилл наклонился, уткнувшись лбом в ее лоб. Его теплое дыхание коснулось ее щеки. 

\- Даже если так я тебя не оставлю. 

\- Значит, ты идиот, - она боднула его, ненавидя его за упрямство. 

\- Можем обсудить это не в женском туалете, а по пути в общежитие, - Уилл насмешливо поцеловал ее в макушку, приобнимая. Казалось, он все никак не может насытиться человеческим теплом, как голодающий. 

\- Дурак. Просто полный кретин, - пробубнила она ему в шею. 

\- Я еще с первого раза услышал твое мнение о моем интеллектуальном уровне, - Уилл погладил ее по голове. - Давай разбираться с каждой проблемой по очереди. Сначала Зверь, потом Лектер. Как смотришь? 

\- Похоже на план, очень-очень глупый план, - она пожала плечами. - Будем надеяться, что мы выживем, чтобы пожалеть о нем. 

 

С парковки выезжали в спешке. Эбигейл недовольно сопела, хмуро всматриваясь вперед и, видимо, ломая голову над более весомым доводом, который бы уговорил Уилла не вмешиваться. Она еще не знала, что таких доводов для Уилла не существовало в принципе, но он не мешал ей пытаться. 

Она могла лгать сколько угодно, но как только он обнял ее, среди напряженной темноты ее сознания взбурлила пьянящая радость и благодарность с теплым, ноющим послевкусием, вяжущим, как терпкое вино. Взрослое вино, не с одной-двумя эмоциями, а с примесью всего подряд: кислица чувства вины, горьковатое сожаление, что все сложилось именно так, а не иначе, металлический привкус страха и основная нота, сильная, богатая, сливающая в себя все остальные - глубокая привязанность. 

Стоило им проехать шлагбаум и оказаться среди огней вечернего города, они оба вздохнули свободнее, будто наконец-то ушел надоедливый и тревожащий гость. 

\- Зачем ты спросила, в какой они идут бар? 

\- Собираюсь разворошить осиное гнездо, - улыбнулась она уголками губ, а глаза ее остались холодными и расчетливыми. 

Уилл понял, что лучше дальше не спрашивать, и оставил тему на другой случай. С его способностями он хорошо улавливал момент, когда люди вокруг хотели немного личного пространства. Эбигейл расскажет сама, когда будет готова. 

\- Пока меня не было, Джек вел себя прилично? А то я его знаю, если он захочет, то будет давить, пока не сломаешься. 

\- Он попытался, - Уилл пожал плечами, остальное Эбигейл не обязательно было знать. 

Оставшись с ним наедине в морге, Кроуфорд хоть и знал, что их “ручного экстрасенса” лучше было не касаться, грубо схватил его за предплечье и допрашивал минут десять. Никто не вмешивался, опасаясь вызвать на себя его гнев. 

Чувства Джека затапливали с головой, как волны возмущенного моря. Ожидая отпора, стен и крепостей, они не встретили на своем пути ничего. Ни одной преграды. Горячее, как кипяток, желание отомстить, сухая жажда справедливости, гнев и ярость целеустремленно пронеслись по океану сознания и, нигде не найдя отклика, рассыпались на миллионы брызг. 

\- Что насчет улик в доме? ДНК в канализации? Он готовил на кухне, что-то должно было остаться. 

\- Ничего. 

\- Как ничего?! Не может такого быть. 

Уиллу было почти жаль, что такая мощь и силы уйдут впустую. Почти. Если бы только мысль, что попадись он Джеку на неделю раньше, от его внутренних барьеров сейчас остались бы лишь ошметки и везде властвовала бы чужая воля. Но Джек не может быть сильным постоянно. Слабость тем и могущественна, что ей нет предела, нет конца и нет края. 

\- Лектер клиент компании Вангуард Клининг Системс, и если вы обратитесь в их офис с запросом, то узнаете, что недавно, прямо перед его исчезновением, им поступал заказ на полную дезинфекцию. Как я уже сказал, очевидных следов в доме нет. Только если в ваших желудках, - он не удержался от ироничной улыбки. 

\- Слушай ты, - Джек угрожающие приблизился и наставил на Уилла мясистый палец, - не смей мне тут ерничать. Лектер убил кучу народа, ты думаешь он тебя пожалеет? Черта с два! - Его хватка из крепкой превратилась в стальную. - Смерть здесь не предмет для шуток. Ты меня понял? 

Уилл был не согласен, но не стал спорить, спокойно смотря Кроуфорду в глаза. 

\- Джек, вы забываетесь, - тихо произнес он так, чтобы остальные не услышали. Он не сказал, что ему больно и не попросил освободить руку, потому что физическая боль не имела для него никакого значения, а Кроуфорда его слова могли спровоцировать еще сильнее. - Я не ваш подчиненный и попрошу помнить это, прежде чем что-либо требовать. 

А Джек требовал всем своим мощным, израненным сердцем. Хотел закричать, приказать, вынудить, забрать силой. Немощность и отчаяние бесили его, как красная тряпка нетерпеливого быка. Кроуфорд открыл рот, но Уилл снова прервал его: 

\- О нет, Джек, угрозы тоже не помогут. Одно ваше слово, и я выйду через эти двери, и больше ноги моей не будет в доме Лектера. Вы останетесь развлекать его сами. 

Наградой ему послужил пристальный взгляд, поджатые в тонкую линию губы и экстракт чистой ненависти, который Джек оставил, прежде чем сделать шаг назад и выпустить руку Уилла. 

Железный контроль - вот что позволило Кроуфорду так долго усидеть на месте главы поведенческого отдела, вот что подчинило его страстную натуру сейчас, когда он понял, что напрямую от Уилла ничего не добиться. Он вернется в следующий раз, когда все обдумает и взвесит шансы. Он достаточно упрям, чтобы пытаться еще раз и еще, пока стены не падут. 

Уиллу было интересно, что он предпримет. 

\- У нас есть план? - спросил он, вынырнув из воспоминаний 

\- Охотился когда-нибудь на медведей? - Эбигейл нахмурилась и фыркнула. - Конечно, нет. О чем это я? Это ж только мое “нормальное” детство. 

\- Я учился чинить моторные лодки и быстро убегать от школьных хулиганов. Можем поспорить, чье было нормальнее. 

Эбигейл рассмеялась, казалось полностью забыв о своих тяжелых думах. 

\- Вообще есть три способа охоты. Первый - выследить берлогу, разбудить медведя, выгнать и застрелить, пока он еще сонный и ничего не понимает. Второй - так называемый, на приваде. Раскладываешь приманку на небольшой просматриваемой поляне, забираешься в лабаз, это такая охотничья вышка на дереве, и ждешь, пока он придет. Оба способа рассчитаны на утро или ранний вечер и большой запас времени, так что нам не подходит. Третий - загон с собаками или в несколько охотников. 

\- Я могу взять на вечер Джаспера и Уинстона. Псы крупные и слушаются любого приказа. Джаспер правда слишком агрессивен порой, но не думаю, что в нашем случае это проблема. 

\- Ты уверен? Они могут пострадать. 

\- Ты тоже можешь пострадать. У нас нет дара видеть будущее как у Ганнибала, так что лучше воспользоваться любым преимуществом. Оружие? 

\- Все схвачено. Надо будет заехать по пути в магазин за патронами, я думаю двадцати миллиметров должно хватить, чтобы пробить любой чертов костюм из костей, который он на себя нацепит. Да, и ночной прицел надо не забыть. 

\- Где? 

\- Что где? 

\- Где ты хочешь его убить? 

Они словно говорили о погоде или о планах на выходной. 

\- Лектер предложил Мариотсвилль, - нехотя призналась Эбигейл. 

Уилл припомнил небольшой городок у южной ветки реки Патапско, впадающей в Чесапикский залив. Тысячи две населения, дома, стоящие на большом расстоянии друг от друга, огромный заповедник для отдыхающих на севере сменялся густым лесом вплоть до побережья восточной ветки реки. Место было не популярно у отдыхающих, предпочитающих север заповедника, на юге бродило слишком много диких животных. 

\- Между парком Маккелдин в сторону Вудстока есть место, которое обходят стороной. Весной и осенью в роще у оленей место гона, и охота там запрещена даже в сезон. С юга ты можешь подъехать почти вплотную по проселочной дороге, я же могу зайти от Маккелдина, - Уилл прикинул сколько займет времени сьездить за собаками, в общежитие Эбигейл и в оружейный арсенал. - Нужно разделиться, так выйдет быстрее. 

\- Машина Лектера под наблюдением. Как ты доберешься до питомника? 

\- Тот арендованный автомобиль в аэропорту все еще числится на мне. 

\- Хорошо. Тогда после всех дел встретимся... где? 

\- Вудсток. На парковке возле железнодорожной станции, не пропустишь. 

\- Никогда там не была. У нас препод называет Вудсток - долиной нищих. Сообщество не продает дома людям с черной кожей или азиатам и все живут обособленно, как в деревеньке нацистов в Швейцарии. 

\- А сколько у вас темнокожих на потоке в Куантико? - заинтересовался Уилл. 

\- Да больше половины, а что? 

\- Когда я учился в академии хуже чем к курсантам-афроамериканцам относились только к женщинам. Некоторые места словно застревают во времени и отказываются меняться. Затем время догоняет их и стирает с лица земли в мгновение ока. 

Перед его внутренним взором отчего-то он видел обычную церковь, где-то в захолустье Италии, с каменными сводами и статуями, на которых расцвела зеленая плесень. Крыша растрескалась, сыпалась штукатурка, но никто не обращал внимания, пока та окончательно не рухнула в день причащения, погребая под собой прихожан. Если долго что-то игнорировать, оно может тебя убить. 

\- Если я погибну, ты позаботишься об Уинстоне и остальных? - задумчиво спросил он. 

\- Не говори ерунды. Ты не умрешь, - заявила Эбигейл с видом, что никакие возражения даже не рассматриваются. - Мы же для этого все затеяли, не так ли? Лектер обещал нам, что мы справимся со Зверем, значит, так и будет. Или ты думаешь, что он соврал? 

\- Со Зверем мы может и справимся, но Ганнибал не давал гарантии, что он не придет и не убьет нас сам. 

Эбигейл уставилась на Уилла, будто у него внезапно выросли рога. 

\- А он собирается нас убить?! 

\- Кто знает, как может все повернуться. Единственное, в чем можно быть уверенным, он такого развлечения не пропустит. 

\- Он говорил про скорую встречу. Лектер собирается... приехать в Мариотсвилль? 

\- Встреча не обязательно вживую, - объяснил Уилл, рассматривая ночные огни города и несущиеся навстречу машины. - Он мог прийти заранее и увидеть, как мы убьем зверя. 

\- То-то он звучал таким довольным. Кстати, про довольного доктора и убийство. Я видела отчет по вскрытию Франклина, того парня, который на нас напал. Не кровь, а отбеливатель какой-то. 

\- Франклин был не в себе. Последние месяцы он провел, не чувствуя никакой разницы между тем, когда он бодрствовал или спал. Он понимал, что что-то не так. Ганнибал беседовал с ним время от времени, но определить, что из этого не было сном, не могу даже я. Ты опасаешься, что кого-то из нас ждет та же участь? 

\- Я боюсь, что _тебя_ ждет таже участь. Смерть меня не пугает, если я уйду, будучи обколотая до бессознания, даже лучше. 

\- Франклин был лишь инструментом. Насчет нас у Ганнибала другие планы. Он хочет, чтобы мы пришли к нему добровольно. А еще он размышляет, чтобы нас съесть. По его мнению, это был бы настоящий акт каннибализма - поедание равного себе. 

\- Всех остальных за равных он не считал, я так понимаю, - протянула Эбигейл и кашлянула. - Кхм. М-мда. Наверное, это комплимент? 

Уилл серьезно кивнул. 

\- Наивысший.


	5. Chapter 5

По пути в Реистерстаун он заехал в придорожную забегаловку и взял на вынос косточек и собачьих консервов. Стая, точнее то, что от нее осталось, встретила его в загоне радостным лаем. Их было семь, но лайку Орео и спаниэля Лилу забрали полгода назад. 

Его не покидала тайная, отчаянная надежда, что Ганнибал прав - где-то есть будущее для них всех. Возможно, та дорога, которая выстлана сейчас, ведет к событиям, которых Лектер хочет избежать, а потому и не вмешивается больше необходимого. 

Ночной дежурный в питомнике отдал собак неохотно, да и то лишь потому, что с первого же дня, как Уилл привез собак, он беспрекословно отчислял им половину всего, что зарабатывал. Он надеялся, что Орео и Лилу сейчас в хороших семьях. К сожалению, он не знал, какая семья забрала их, да и не был уверен, что не попытался бы их проведать. Они больше не его забота, он должен смириться. Единственное, что теперь в его силах, это позаботиться об оставшихся, пока их тоже не забрали. 

В Вудсток он приехал в начале девятого. В ожидании Эбигейл он выпустил собак прогуляться до ближайшего парка, где сытые, хорошо зарабатывающие граждане выгуливали своих питомцев: с ошейниками в стразах, в человеческой одежде, с именами вроде Себастьян и Жан-Ренар. Уилл не обращал внимания на их любопытные взгляды, занятый разогревом Джаспера и Уинстона. 

Джаспер - лайка - был еще слишком молод, легко отвлекался, зато был массивнее и сильнее Уинстона, в ком, наверное, собрались все породы разом. Они уравновешивали друг друга, и, когда Уилл только выбирал компаньона Уинстону для дрессировки, неугомонный характер лайки пришелся кстати. Джаспер был дружелюбен, активен и всегда считал, что в отсутствии хозяина роль вожака оставалась за ним, и ретиво защищал всех и каждого в стае. Уинстон же был одиночкой, как Уилл. Всегда чуть в стороне, всегда предпочитая роль наблюдателя, в которой ему было комфортнее и спокойнее. 

Также Уинстона было практически не переубедить, что ему лучше оставаться в питомнике, а не бродяжничать в лесу неподалеку. Без Уилла у пса, казалось, не было ни одной причины терпеть рядом людей, и он постоянно сбегал всеми возможными способами. Через забор. Притворившись больным. Взгромоздившись на камни. Устроив подкоп. Однажды смотритель даже рассказал, что Уинстон прыгнул на него, оттолкнулся и, одолев двухметровую ограду, был таков. Удивительно, что каждый раз, стоило Уиллу приехать в питомник, тот сразу же возвращался. 

Через час позвонила Эбигейл, и они на двух машинах отправились по сто двадцать пятому шоссе на север, где Уилл собирался показать ей проселочную дорогу на Тру Трейл. По прямой, до самого конца, она уже не заблудится. Остановились на обочине, в свете фар, на глухо шуршащем гравии под колесами. 

Эби успела переодеться в спортивный костюм и, придирчиво осмотрев Уилла с ног до головы, передала ему сумку с заднего сидения. 

\- Двуствольный дробовик. И я тебе сменную одежду захватила. Еще там фонарик и патроны. Сколько тебе понадобится, чтобы добраться до места? 

\- Минут десять. 

Уилл открыл сумку и достал черную футболку и кофту с капюшоном, совсем новую, еще с биркой на вороте. Видения шепнули и замолкли под пальцами. Он быстро переоделся при свете фар, но все равно не настолько быстро, чтобы любопытный Джаспер не перелез на переднее сиденье и не вылез через открытое окно, приветствуя Эбигейл. Похихикивая и пытаясь погладить его по макушке, пока пес облизывал ей пальцы, она присела, и собачий язык тут же занялся ее лицом. 

\- Я звонила Тьеру, сказал, что приедет. С удовольствием, - она с отвращением передернула плечами. - Как будто я его на свидание зову. Поблагодарил даже, представляешь? - Она подняла голову, в глазах отразился страх. - Что Лектер сделал с ним? С ними со всеми? Как они позволяют собой манипулировать? Он разве не понимает, что я его убью? 

\- А почему мы позволяем? Ганнибал дает то, что нам нужно. 

Эбигейл поднялась с корточек, хмуро щурясь от света фар. 

\- Или заставил нас думать, что нам это нужно. Я, черт подери, не собиралась убивать Бойла, Уилл. Я не сидела днями и ночами, думая, как бы мне проткнуть его ножом и как здорово будет оказаться по локоть в его крови. Бойл просто нажал во мне какую-то неправильную кнопку, и у меня мгновенно отключились мозги, - Эбигейл посмотрела на пса, преданно виляющего хвостом возле Уилла. - У меня ощущение, что я делаю что-то очень сильно не так, будто нас к чему-то подталкивают. Тебе так не кажется? 

Уилл, честно говоря, даже не думал об этом. Большую часть времени он проводил с целью узнать Ганнибала лучше, понять, где он сейчас, и за отметкой “финиш” для него жизни не существовало. 

Чем бы это обернулось для Эбигейл, если бы эта самая неправильная кнопка была нажата в другом месте? Где-нибудь в академии или во время работы агентом? Уилл не видел проблемы в том, что Ганнибал раскрыл то, что всегда было в ней - все было сделано филигранно точно, в безопасности, с запасом времени. 

Уилл моргнул. Он не прав так думать? Его мысли не объективны из-за их с Ганнибалом связи? Может, он просто не понимает этого, связь мешает ему стряхнуть наваждение? 

\- Зверь опасен - вот что сейчас важно. Если мы оставим Джека разбираться с ним, последствия нам неизвестны. Они могут поубивать друг друга, а может, Зверя поймают и посадят в психиатрическую лечебницу. Даже если он не раскроет, где был в ночь смерти Бойла, он проведет всю оставшуюся жизнь в четырех мягких стенах на лекарствах. А здесь и сейчас он свободен. Он идет к своей цели добровольно, и это то, чего он хотел - хотя бы раз побыть среди себе подобных. 

Они все из одной породы инвалидов, которых стоило бы усыплять в роддоме и которые по странным обстоятельствам все еще ходили среди обычных людей. Убить их было бы актом милосердия, но Бог жесток и бессердечен. 

Договорившись связаться по телефону, когда каждый из них прибудет на место, они с Эбигейл сели в машины и разъехались в разные стороны. За короткую дорогу Джаспер, внимательно следя за мельтешащим пейзажем, умудрился напускать слюней Уиллу на плечо, но тому было все равно. Присутствие собак успокаивало, обволакивало и защищало, будто Уилл вышел под снежный ветер в теплой, меховой шубе. 

Окончательно стемнело. Еще через полчаса Эбигейл отчиталась по телефону, что нашла поляну и займется поиском подходящего дерева для обзора. Уилл оставил машину на парковке Маккелдина и, выпустив собак и взяв сумку с дробовиком, не спеша пошел через зону отдыха, притворяясь одним из туристов. Люди вернулись с прогулок и начали собираться возле костров и палаток. Народ смеялся и травил истории, его несколько раз звали, пытаясь угостить пивом и спросить “как же зовут эти милые мордашки”. Уилл вежливо улыбался и шел дальше, от лагеря к лагерю, пока не достиг края поляны. 

Голоса превратились в далекое эхо, в шаге от цивилизации шорох листьев и ветер звали его во тьму. Не такую уж непроглядную, лунного света было достаточно, чтобы видеть, куда идешь. Он сделал шаг по мягкой траве, затем второй, и лес сам повел его вперед как на зов ночной сирены. 

Джаспер и Уинстон трусили рядом, и Уилл подкармливал их за послушание кусочками из кармана. Тишина леса была обманчива. Чем дальше он уходил от людей, тем сильнее нашептывали подземные воды, покачивались ветки деревьев. При желании он мог разглядеть на ярком шаре луны пятна серых кратеров и чуть скошенный угол - полнолуние прошло пару дней назад. Уилл замедлил шаг, поднял руку к белоснежному, холодному пятну, и свет раздробился сквозь пальцы, осветив его кожу изнутри. 

Лес видел время по-другому, облака проносились над головой, будто все они жили на дне океана. Солнце вставало и опускалось за горизонт, тени деревьев очерчивали круг, прячась в зените и самой высокой луне. Если сосредоточиться, он мог разобрать, как сквозь звуки леса высоко пела скрипка, вторя ветру, и ее эхо терялось в очередном резком порыве, сам же ветер, как хор низких голосов, проносился в вышине. 

За изуродованным, худым деревом сидело рогатое существо, не отличимое от темных веток и теней. Существо медленно выпрямилось, глаза белые, как свет луны, кожа - гладкая древесная кора. Видение сменилось, и вот рядом с деревом уже стоял сам Ганнибал. Он был почти как настоящий, почти. От внезапного разочарования Уилл не удержался и вздохнул, собаки настороженно зашевелили ушами. 

\- Здравствуй, Уилл, - мягко произнес тот и, замерев в паре шагов, тоже взглянул на луну. - Погода вам благоволит, ночь ожидается безоблачной. 

Ганнибал чуть прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прохладным вечерним ветром в своем времени и видом в чужом. Не только он слышал, как скрипка и голоса все явственнее прорываются печальной, тихой мелодией. Возможно, она исходила из дворца памяти - сейчас уже было не понять. У ночи был тоскливый и печальный голос. 

На волосах Ганнибала блестела россыпь капель от недавнего дождя, чуть намокшие кончики распались из идеально уложенной прически. Он пришел из совсем недавнего прошлого, возможно, почти сразу после столкновения с Мириам Ласс в доме: об этом говорили заживающие ссадины на щеке и лбу, как он держался свободнее и естественнее, одетый в винно-красный свитер от Ральфа Лорена и мягкие брюки. Ганнибал словно скинул тяжелые доспехи и дышал полной грудью. 

\- Я думал, что ты придешь посмотреть лично, - Уилл постарался скрыть разочарование, но голос предал его, звуча горько и расстроенно. - Джек не знает о Звере, а Эбигейл пригодилась бы твоя помощь. 

\- Нет ничего, чего я хотел бы сильнее. - Обычно резкие и строгие линии лица ожили, и Ганнибал улыбнулся. 

\- И все же ты не пришел. 

\- Прости, меня, Уилл. Надеюсь, то, что я сделал это ради тебя, послужит достаточным оправданием. Однажды ты увидишь, почему, и этого момента я буду ждать с нетерпением. 

\- Будешь ли? 

Уилл никогда не замечал, как едва уловимо лицо Ганнибала передавало все его чувства. Чуть опущенные уголки губ, четкая линия скорбных морщин, влажный блеск глаз и всеобъемлющая печаль, которая подступила к горлу и помешала Ганнибалу нормально сглотнуть. Глаза впитывали крохи света, не отражая ничего. 

\- Конечно, Уилл, даже не сомневайся, - тихо произнес он, подходя ближе. - Однако Эбигейл ставит меня в неприятное положение, когда приходится выбирать между вами двумя. Она боится. Страх заставляет ее действовать необдуманно, защищаться от тех, кто хочет ей только лучшего. В этом заключается ирония, не так ли? Она выжила один раз, убив самого дорогого человека в своей жизни, и знает, что выживет еще раз. Это делает ее непредсказуемой. 

Возможно, Ганнибал соврал, чтобы переманить его на свою сторону. А может, и нет. В любом случае Уилл собирался увидеть все сам и уже тогда решать, что делать с Эби. 

\- И кого ты выберешь между нами? 

Ганнибал отвернулся, его лицо стало осторожно пустым и невыразительным, и Уилл опустил взгляд, сделав вид, что занят успокоением собак, погладив их по макушке. Те терпеливо ждали, пока он сдвинется с места, не понимая, что хозяин нашел возле этого конкретного дерева. 

\- Ты уже придумал, куда денешь тело Рендалла, когда вы с Эбигейл с ним покончите? 

\- Закопаю в лесу. 

\- Не слишком ли рискованно в наши дни? Его могут раскопать животные, найти дети или туристы, решившие прогуляться до рощи, в конце концов, парк могут выкупить под стройку, и тогда придется отвечать на множество неприятных вопросов. 

Уилл подозревал, что ничего подобного не произойдет, если сам Ганнибал укажет место захоронения, но, как и в истории с Бойлом, у него явно что-то было на уме. 

\- Давай пропустим ту часть, в которой мы ходим вокруг да около, и ты сразу скажешь, что задумал. 

Свое раздражение Ганнибал прятал намного лучше Джека: он лишь неодобрительно вздохнул. Его взгляд был укоряющим и нежным одновременно, будто он смотрел на нетерпеливое, любимое дитя. 

\- Зачем растрачивать мой подарок впустую? Привези тело к церкви возле дома, с торца есть запасной выход, за дверью будет лестница, ведущая вниз. Она никем не охраняется. 

Размышляя, какого сорта сюрприз заготовил ему Ганнибал, Уилл с подозрением нахмурился. 

\- Ты будешь ждать меня там? В церкви? 

Ганнибал моргнул, его взгляд стал странно расфокусированным, практически мечтательным: лениво опущенные веки и чуть приоткрытые губы в мягких тенях лунного света. Он ничего не говорил, видимо, захваченный видением новой реальности. Его зрачки расширились, глаза теперь уже не карие, а полностью черные, как из глянцевой тьмы. 

Так близко от полицейских, но с телом на руках Уилл не сможет позвать на помощь. Ганнибал стоял бы в зале в мягком свете свечей со слишком прямой спиной. Услышав шаги, он бы обернулся, ни одна эмоция не отразилась бы на его лице. Уилл прикоснулся бы к нему хотя бы для того, чтобы проверить, настоящий ли перед ним человек. 

Одно прикосновение не убило бы их, правда же? Возможно, к левой руке, которая безвольно свисала вдоль тела, будто Ганнибал боялся ей пошевелить. К костяшкам, сухой нежной коже... 

Его решение застало Ганнибала врасплох. Вдох вышел резче, выдох глубже, громче. Увидев реакцию, Уилл осмелел мыслями, и от осознания, что он творит, сначала загорелись жаром уши, щеки, а затем и все лицо запылало, как под полуденным солнцепеком. 

Ганнибал облизнул пересохшие губы, оставив заманчиво блестящий след и не видя ничего перед собой. Сделав шаг назад, он оступился и схватился за дерево, чтобы не упасть. Не в силах справиться с эмоциями, Ганнибал закрыл глаза, его вдохи делились на паузы, дыхание срывалось вместе с дрожью, пальцы на дереве побелели в попытках удержаться. Его губы неслышно произнесли: “Уилл”. 

Внезапно Ганнибал открыл глаза, и сила взгляда опалила Уилла до мурашек. Не разделяя, где видение, а где реальность, Ганнибал сделал несколько шагов вперед, моргнул и последним усилием остановился. Протянутая рука повисла в воздухе, будто он хотел удержать Уилла рядом. 

\- Несмотря на мой дар, - голос вышел неожиданно сиплым, будто что-то сдавило ему горло, - я не могу полностью предвидеть твои действия. Ты всегда находишь, чем меня удивить, - он вздохнул и убрал влажную прядь волос со лба. 

\- Что ты видел? 

\- Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным как-то оправдывать мои ожидания и видения. 

Сглотнув застрявший ком в горле, Уилл неловко кивнул, соглашаясь. 

\- Ты пытался изменить будущее? 

\- Ты хотел сказать “все еще пытаюсь”, - на лице Ганнибала впервые проступила усталость. - Из сражения со временем не выйти победителем. Ты еще об этом узнаешь, - он указал на густой лес. - Время на разговоры исчерпано, нам лучше выдвигаться. 

Собаки с радостью поспешили вперед. 

 

Они с отцом чаще всего охотились на кабана, птицу, а если повезет, на лосей и оленей. Однако когда хищники попадались под прицел, они не брезговали мясом и шкурой, а однажды, возле озера, даже столкнулись со стаей серых волков - упитанные и всклокоченные, те переходили реку на мелководье. Они с отцом не стали их трогать, а лишь наблюдали с холма. 

Отец рассказывал, что в Штатах в шестидесятые их почти истребили, и на западе не осталось ни одного семейства, редкие одиночки выжили в Миннесоте и на Королевском острове в Мичигане. Он говорил, что Эбигейл повезло: к ее рождению популяция волков настолько восстановилась, что их вычеркнули из списка животных, находившихся под запретом для охоты. 

Среди стаи нет вожаков, это все миф. Стоит тронуть одного, вся стая загрызет неудачливого охотника в мгновение ока. Одинокий же зверь слаб. У него всего одна пара глаз, его можно заманить, подловить и загнать в угол. Рендалл Тьер - один, и он шел прямо к ним в руки. 

Костер Эбигейл горел ровным пламенем, призывно мелькая всполохами. Он должен послужить Уиллу ориентиром, сама же она сидела на высокой осине неподалеку, вглядываясь в бинокль ночного видения в кромку деревьев. Она нашла идеальную ветку с толстым основанием и резким сломом вверх, будто предназначенным, чтобы опереться на нее локтем и установить винтовку. За последние полчаса ни одна тень не шевельнулась, и у нее затекла рука и ныла шея, но Эбигейл даже не думала слезать. В груди знакомо поднимался охотничий азарт, предвкушение, что добыча уже рядом, надо лишь немного потерпеть. В конце концов, они с отцом могли часами сидеть в земляном шалаше, поджидая прыткого и осторожного оленя. 

Человек в этом плане был более легкой добычей. У Рендалла нет острого нюха. Ветер не выдаст Эбигейл. Темнота скроет ее убежище, где она притаилась, слушая, как в полной тишине редко потрескивал костер, и очередная птица вспархивала где-то в вышине. 

Тьер подражал медведю и наверняка сейчас искал ее по лесу в странной пародии на брачную игру. Если она правильно помнила, гон действительно начинался где-то в это время, в мае, и шел до середины июля. Охотникам советовали не ходить в одиночку и уж тем более не рисковать вмешиваться: животные были очень агрессивны и могли напасть без видимой причины. Медвежьи свадьбы проходили без свидетелей. Самец гонялся за самкой по лесу, оставляя после себя характерный след из сломанных веток, поваленных деревьев, глубоких следов от когтей и сильного запаха мочи. 

Помня, что любой самец рядом с самкой воспринимался как соперник, Эбигейл надеялась, что Уилл с собаками лишь спугнет Рендалла в нужную сторону, а не спровоцирует того на атаку. Она вспомнила немигающий взгляд парня, за которым трудно было угадать, о чем тот думал. Что-то подсказывало, что даже с дробовиком в руках у Уилла могли бы возникнуть серьезные проблемы при прямом столкновении. 

От друзей отца она слышала историю о медведе, в которого выстрелили семь раз и хоть бы хны: тот, раненный, гнал охотника до самой переправы, пока человек не споткнулся и не получил массивной лапой по хребту. Его спасло лишь то, что неподалеку охотились еще несколько человек, подоспевших вовремя и, наконец, застреливших зверюгу. Тот охотник больше никогда не мог ходить - удар перебил позвоночник. 

Где-то вдалеке послышался лай собак, и Эбигейл торопливо перевела бинокль в сторону шума. Она придвинула винтовку чуть ближе к груди и приготовилась. Каждое мгновение казалось, вот-вот качнутся кусты, и Эбигейл останется только выстрелить. Убийство во всем процессе занимало лишь секунды, настоящее искусство заключалось в “до” и “после”. Нажать на курок любой дурак может, даже такой, как Крендлер. 

Она пропустила момент, когда чей-то силуэт метнулся из высокой травы, ее палец дернулся, но она вовремя остановилась. Пес стелющейся тенью выбежал на поляну и, прижав уши, облаял кого-то, кто еще прятался в лесу с другой стороны. Эбигейл перевела прицел, но увидела лишь движение, а не полноценную фигуру. Судить о размерах Тьера было сложно, кажется, мелькнули на секунду длинные когти и вытянутая морда. 

Показался Уилл, с ним у ног настороже бежал трусцой Уинстон, оглядываясь на зловещую тень в лесу. Он шел уверенным, мягким шагом, смотрел прямо перед собой и будто не замечал соседства Зверя. Эбигейл не знала, смогла бы так: идти в шаге от смертельной опасности, когда в любую секунду на нее могли напасть, выждав удачный момент. Уилл, казалось, вообще прогуливался, однако заряженный дробовик, который он держал наготове чуть ниже пояса, наверняка был той причиной, почему Зверь все еще не напал на него. 

Возле костра Уилл свистнул, подзывая увлекшегося Джаспера, и тот послушно побежал через поляну к хозяину. Движение в тенях прекратилось, Зверь выжидал. Зачем Уилл вышел на открытое пространство? Он же не собирался… 

\- Твою ж нахуй за ногу, - процедила Эбигейл, убирая бинокль и хватаясь за ружье. 

Он решил быть приманкой. Тем, чьи кишки так красочно украсят поляну и продемонстрируют Эбигейл, что никто не имеет права вставать у Зверя на пути. 

Сукин сын. А если она промахнется? Если попадет в ребра костюма или железный каркас? Скотина такая. Эбигейл еще не кинулась к нему через поляну только потому, что Лектер обещал, что с Уиллом ничего не случится, а значит, она должна следовать плану. Время тянулось медленно, в любой момент Тьер мог напасть. Пара секунд прямой видимости - все, что ей нужно. 

Уилл же будто точно знал, где она устроилась, и умышленно не смотрел в ее сторону, даже мельком. Собаки нервно нарезали круги вокруг костра, и Эбигейл подумала, что они как герои старого вестерна: стрелки заняли позиции и теперь напряженно переглядывались, ожидая, кто же сделает первый шаг. Будто услышав ее мысли, в лесу громко щелкнуло, Джаспер зарычал и той же бесшумной тенью метнулся в кусты. 

\- Джаспер, нет! - Уилл не успел удержать собаку, пес нырнул в листву, как ошпаренный, и некоторое время не раздавалось ни звука. 

Эбигейл надеялась, что Джаспер погнался за птицей или белкой, потому что с гарантией выживут только они с Уиллом, о собаках уговора не было. Черт подери, она знала, что не стоило брать их с собой! Уилл поднял дробовик и сделал пару шагов к лесу, разрываясь между тем, чтобы прийти Джасперу на выручку или остаться на месте, где Эбигейл сможет пристрелить зверя.

\- Джас! - позвал он, отчаяние скользнуло в его голосе. 

Внезапно пес жалобно взвыл и затих, терпение Уилла лопнуло, и он быстрым шагом скрылся в том же направлении, откуда раздался звук. Эбигейл, не отрываясь, следила в прицел, пальцы сводило от напряжения. Она не глядя вытерла вспотевшую ладонь о штаны и сжала подставку винтовки, выжидая. Еще нет. Еще рано. Все идет по плану, иначе Лектер предупредил бы ее заранее. Ее участь - ждать и наблюдать. 

Настоящий охотник не палит по десять выстрелов, он делает один-два, но точных, четко выверенных, рассчитанных филигранно на мгновенную смерть. Ей нужно найти этот момент, или она погубит их обоих. 

Вечность спустя, пятясь назад, показался Уилл, одной рукой с трудом удерживая Джаспера под грудью, а другой - дробовик. Он смотрел на кого-то в темноте, и Эбигейл страховала его отступление. Интуиция подсказывала ей, что если Тьер нападет, то лучшего момента не найти. Сердце застучало быстро-быстро, из-за пульса в висках она почти ничего не слышала: только прицел перед глазами, ровное дыхание и момент. Где ты? Ну же! 

На четырех конечностях, неожиданно быстрый и ловкий, Рендалл последовал за Уиллом, пока тот не успел освободить обе руки для выстрела. Это должен быть Рендалл, она просто не ожидала ничего подобного: вороха шкур, костей и блеск оскаленных зубов, нагоняющих жертву. Не успеть, он двигался слишком быстро! Если она ошибется и выстрелит рано, то спугнет Рендалла, и все пойдет насмарку, если поздно - то Уилл пострадает. Шкуры скрывали его тело, голову прикрывал череп медведя, как шлем. 

Помощь пришла откуда не ждали: Уинстон выбежал Тьеру наперерез. Может, пес и казался спокойнее Джаспера, но сейчас дворняга, казалось, точно знала, что делать. Может, наученный человеческой жестокостью или долгими скитаниями по лесу, Уинстон обошел Рендалла по короткой дуге, сделал разворот и вцепился в него сзади. Короткий злой укус, Зверь недовольно рыкнул, и пес тут же отпрыгнул на безопасное расстояние. 

Зверь попытался полоснуть когтями на излете, но Уинстон не давал ему возможности, навязывая свою тактику. Дворняжка была проворнее, подвижнее и быстрее, кружа молча, кусая того за кожные полоски в попытках добраться до беззащитного человеческого тела. 

\- Умница, хороший мой, - ласково пробормотала Эбигейл, следя за их опасным танцем. 

Получив неожиданную отсрочку, Уилл опустил собаку у костра, схватил дробовик в обе руки и поспешил к Тьеру. Стрелять он не решился - Зверь и Уинстон двигались хаотично, и дробь могла попасть по собаке. У Эбигейл же с ее места открывался прекрасный вид: она выждала, пока Тьер замрет перед прыжком, и в этот короткий миг выстрелила. Грохот раздался такой, будто что-то где-то коротко взорвалось. Затем еще раз. И еще. Она еле удержалась, чтобы не выпустить всю обойму в Тьера, превратив его костюм в решето. 

В ушах поселился противный звон, отдача от крупного калибра вышла знатная, по плечу будто сильно ударили палкой несколько раз в одно и тоже место, но Эбигейл ничего не замечала. Рендалл пошатнулся, отмахнулся от очередной попытки Уинстона подлезть к ногам, и неровным бегом попытался скрыться в лесу. Уинстон же, как настоящий герой, все еще цеплялся за плащ и мешал Зверю уйти. Или в Рендалле действительно скрывалась нечеловеческая сила, или пули не задели жизненно важные органы, но он дошел - дотащился с Уинстоном на привязи до ближайших кустов и только тогда рухнул на землю. 

Глянув в сторону, где скрывалась Эбигейл, Уилл подозвал к себе Уинстона, схватил его за ошейник и остановился неподалеку. Тьер еще мог быть опасен, особенно сейчас, на краю смерти. Эбигейл как могла быстро собрала винтовку, закинула себе за спину за ремень и, спрыгнув с дерева, подбежала к месту схватки. Тело после долгой неподвижности гудело, несколько шагов вышли неуверенно, но затем она встряхнулась и, несмотря на покалывание в ногах, ускорилась по сухой, мягкой траве. 

Уилл дожидался ее, опасливо посматривая на лежащий силуэт и все время удерживая Зверя на мушке. Приблизившись, Эбигейл несколько мгновений не могла отдышаться, схватившись за бок. Неужели они это сделали? Точно? Все кончено? 

Нервно сглотнув, она подошла к кустам, Уинстон предупреждающе тявкнул, но она была не в силах оторвать взгляда от неподвижно лежащего тела. 

\- Как думаешь, он жив? 

\- Шевелился, но недолго. - Уилл остановил ее за руку. - Может, лучше проверю я? 

\- Не смеши меня, я выпустила три пули двадцатого калибра. Одна разрывает арбуз с пятисот метров на куски. 

Уинстон хрипло тявкнул еще раз, дернувшись из хозяйской хватки куда-то вбок, и Уиллу пришлось отпустить Эбигейл, чтобы утихомирить пса. Она подошла еще ближе: Рендалл не шевелился, череп медведя - белый в лунном свете - лежал чуть в стороне под странным углом. Среди костей и кожаных перьев было даже не разобрать, где его руки и ноги. Ни хрипа, ни дыхания. Эбигейл наклонилась ближе и протянула руку. 

Может, тому виной ночь и что в темноте все казалось не тем, что есть. Среди леса, где каждое дерево будто соткано из окружающей тьмы, а трава глушит каждый шаг, она почему-то была уверена, что под капюшоном вместо человеческой кожи увидит мех, звериные лапы с длинными когтями, а вместо молодого, чисто выбритого лица Рендалла Тьера - оскаленную морду с зубами, похожими на костяной гребень. Будто они охотились не за человеком, а за настоящим оборотнем. 

Она приподняла край капюшона и увидела лишь влажную борозду в земле, будто Тьер сделал подкоп прямо из-под костюма. Зверь провел их. Эбигейл не успела ни испугаться, ни обернуться, чтобы предупредить Уилла, одна из теней отделилась от дерева и выбила из нее дух одним сильным ударом. Она пролетела вперед по инерции почти на метр, выставив руки перед собой, оцарапала ладони и все равно больно приложилась подбородком о землю. На несколько секунд она ослепла, оглохла, силясь вдохнуть после удара. 

Голос Уилла и лай собак раздавались глухо, как из бункера, зато чужое дыхание над самым ухом горячо опалило шею, что-то острое вспороло куртку на спине, кожи коснулся холодный ветер. Ее пальцы утопали в земле, холодной и влажной, нечто тяжелое навалилось сверху. Из ее горла вырвался плач, жидкий огонь на спине набирал обороты, Эбигейл вытянула руки, пытаясь выбраться и зарывая пальцы еще глубже в землю. Ей было так страшно, как никогда в жизни, темно, хоть глаз выколи, и больно, как будто ее пытали раскаленной кочергой. Она не хотела так умирать. 

Тяжесть со спины убавилась, но не исчезла совсем, и Эбигейл с трудом перевернулась и вскрикнула. Матерь божья, как будто иглы вонзили в лопатки! Она широко распахнула глаза, сдерживая стоны и цепляясь за траву. На секунду она была уверена, что совершенно сошла с ума. 

Над ней возвышался Тьер в черной окровавленной водолазке, местами разорванной, лишь бледное лицо матово освещали блики луны. Черные провалы глаз и белая рука, которую он протягивал к ней в безмолвной мольбе. Другой он безуспешно пытался ослабить хватку на горле - это был Уилл. Она бы не узнала его сейчас, не лицо - смертельная маска, бесстрастная, холодная. Словно он был потусторонним существом из другого мира. Уилл зажал локтем горло Тьеру, придерживая почти нежно за шею, в искривленном объятии. 

Зверь выгнулся, скребя по руке Уилла, раскрыв темный провал рта. Эбигейл не слышала ни звука, но тишина была еще хуже и страшнее. Казалось, дай волю, и крик Зверя вырвется из его тела вместе с жизнью. Линия челюсти задралась, открывая уязвимый подбородок, и в какой-то прострации Эбигейл выскребла с пояса нож и одним рывком вогнала лезвие по самую рукоять. Горячая кровь брызнула на лицо, согрела пальцы, испачканные в могильной земле. И все то время, пока Уилл хладнокровно продолжал душить его, Рендалл смотрел на Эбигейл, не отрываясь. 

Кровь затекла в рукав, липко скользнула по голой коже к локтю, Рендалл больно схватил ее за плечо, его забило в конвульсиях. Их лица были так близко друг от друга, что Эбигейл, завороженная и считавшая секунды, видела, как отражение холодной луны замерло в его расширенных зрачках. Он разжал пальцы на ее плече и обмяк. Уилл отпустил его, и последний вздох Рендалла коснулся ее щеки как прощальный поцелуй. 

Эбигейл обессиленно упала на спину, опустошенная. Как будто с нее содрали живьем кожу: не осталось никаких лишних желаний, ничего наносного, цивилизованного, лишнего. Чистая и живая. Больно настолько, что она уже не замечала боли. Дыша рвано и часто, она рассматривала небо над верхушками деревьев. На миг скошенный белый круг показался ей божьим глазом, бессердечно наблюдающим за своими детьми, и только сейчас она набралась смелости посмотреть в ответ. 

 

Сидя на переднем сидении, Эбигейл проснулась, как от жуткого сна, хотя и помнила, что все случилось на самом деле. После смерти Рендалла все происходило как сквозь толщу воды: она помнила, как они затоптали костер, как собрали оружие и дотащили труп вместе с костюмом до ее машины, как упаковали тело в крепкий пакет на молнии. 

Уилл ничего не спрашивал и, сев за руль, хранил молчание. Эбигейл же рассматривала охотничий нож в руках, размышляя о том, каким привычным “все это” стало. Пакеты в машине, труп в багажнике, молчание, которое и вовсе не было молчанием, скорее, разговором взглядов и прикосновений. Она кинула взгляд на Уилла - он следил за дорогой и никак не показал, что заметил ее внезапное внимание. 

Эбигейл сидела в его кофте, чтобы не запачкать кровью сидение, хотя и не могла сказать точно, когда успела переодеться. Задние сидения были пусты - значит, они успели завезти собак в питомник. Но когда? 

\- Раны Джаспера не вызвали подозрений? 

Уилл и глазом не моргнул, будто они болтали всю обратную дорогу. 

\- Я соврал, что на нас напал дикий зверь. С ним все будет в порядке. 

\- Хорошо, - она кивнула, снова уйдя в молчаливый транс. 

Минут десять спустя, будто вынырнув в реальность, она огляделась. Дорогу сменило широкое шоссе, фары высветили указатель “Балтимор, 3 мили”. 

\- А куда мы едем? 

\- Домой. 

Она не стала уточнять, куда именно, ей было все равно. У нее не осталось никаких моральных сил, чтобы чувствовать что-то еще в эту ночь. Они припарковались с другой стороны от дома Лектера, на параллельной улице, рядом с церковью. Уилл заглушил двигатель и, закрыв ее в машине, прошел через калитку куда-то вглубь заднего двора. 

Эбигейл должна была спросить, что он задумал, но на самом деле ей было не интересно. Она могла бы ехать сейчас хоть до Вегаса в ночном автобусе или в грузовике на рабский рынок в Мосул, о котором только недавно им показывали солдатские съемки, изъятые ФБР во имя государственной безопасности. 

Зазвонил телефон, и Эбигейл долгое время не отвечала, только смотрела на экран, где значилось имя “Джек Кроуфорд”. Она могла бы выключить телефон, выбросить симку, исчезнуть из города, бросив машину. Уехать так далеко, как только возможно. До Калифорнии автостопом или на машине, а затем на яхте в Австралию через Тихий океан. Или потеряться по пути, в пустыне, найти безлюдный городок в Неваде и остаться там, не зная ни названия, ни направления, ни координат. 

Звонок сбросился и зазвонил снова. Эбигейл уже видела в мыслях пустыню и железные коробки вместо домов, ржавую заправочную станцию, и, когда нажала на кнопку вызова, ее голос был вялым и спокойным: 

\- Да? 

\- Где ты сейчас? - без предисловий спросил Кроуфорд. 

\- Где я? - она огляделась по сторонам и решила, что отвечать вообще нет смысла. - А где я должна быть? 

\- Грэм с тобой? 

\- Я отвезла его в Гилфорд, - технически она не соврала, они действительно были в двух шагах от дома Лектера. 

\- До дома он не дошел. На телефон не отвечает. Мы проверили его квартиру на Пеннингтон авеню - его там тоже нет, зато там явно побывал Лектер. Ты точно не знаешь, куда он мог исчезнуть? 

\- Думаете, Лектер похитил его? - Эбигейл изобразила подобие беспокойства. - Да нет, глупость какая. Он мог сделать это триста раз, зачем ему сейчас? 

\- Показать ему, как ФБР беспомощно перед лицом психопата? 

Как беспомощен перед лицом психопата ты, Джек, - хотелось сказать Эбигейл. 

\- Уилл не под арестом, так что в принципе свободен в передвижениях. В Реистерстауне его собаки, может, спросить там? 

\- Собаки? 

\- Дворняги, которых он подобрал до того, как попал в психушку в Вулф Треп. Вы сказали, что Лектер был в квартире Уилла. Он что-то оставил? 

А главное, какого черта, это и были его “важные дела”, пока они разбирались со Зверем? Джек молчал, и Эби заподозрила, что, какое бы послание он ни нашел, оно вывело его из себя. 

\- Рука агента Ласс на обеденном столе, в тарелке, с приложенными к ней столовыми приборами и запиской “Bon appetit”. 

А. Эбигейл приподняла брови в немом удивлении. Она задавила ухмылку, больше походящую в боковом зеркале на болезненную гримасу. 

\- Мне очень жаль, сэр. 

Удивительно, но она сказала чистую правду. Любой пожалел бы Кроуфорда: он так хотел вернуть Ласс, все исправить, а получил желаемое как ментальную оплеуху со всего размаха. Скорее унизительно, чем больно. Прямо как она сегодня, вот только Эбигейл знала, каков будет результат и ни на что особо не надеялась. Доктор заставил ее прозреть, и голова до сих пор звенела от его нетривиального способа. 

О самой Ласс она предпочитала не думать, если ей повезло, то она умерла, и эксперты заявят о следах заморозки. Остальное Лектер скорее всего съел. Если нет, ну что ж. Эбигейл еле слышно вздохнула. Тогда отрезанная рука - меньшая из нынешних проблем агента Ласс. 

\- Мне приехать? 

\- Сегодня отдыхай, тут и без тебя хватает народу. Завтра с утра жду перед занятиями у себя в кабинете. Если Грэм позвонит, скажи ему быстро вернуться в чертов дом и сообщи мне, - не прощаясь, Джек отключился, оставив ее в тишине машины. 

Эбигейл съехала по сидению вниз и тут же скривилась, она, может, и забыла про спину, но спина не забыла про нее, напомнив резкой болью. 

\- Блядь, - она осторожно наклонилась вперед. 

Второй такой ошибки ей лучше не совершать, особенно когда она вернется в кампус. Сразу начнутся лишние вопросы, где она провела ночь. Может, соврать, что нашла парня, который перестарался в ночных утехах? О ней и так ходили слухи, что она любит секс “пожестче”, никто и не удивится. 

Вернулся Уилл, и Эбигейл, выйдя из машины, помахала ему телефоном. 

\- Тебя потеряли. 

\- Скоро найдут, - без единого намека на юмор ответил он. - Надо занести труп внутрь и обработать твои раны. Идем. 

Таким сосредоточенным, деловым, даже в какой-то мере профессиональным Уилл ее немного пугал. Она до сих пор не могла забыть то, что увидела в лесу, а возможно, не забудет уже никогда. Как будто она перенеслась, как Алиса, в темное Зазеркалье, где на нее напал бармаглот, а шляпник знал толк, как душить людей. Ганнибал в этой версии, наверное, занял бы место Чеширского кота - невидимый голос, который преследует ее, задает каверзные вопросы и потихоньку подталкивает к тьме. Эта кроличья нора не имеет конца и края, и, стоит ей оступиться, падение вниз будет уже не остановить. 

Пока они, взявшись вдвоем за пакет, несли его по узкой дорожке, укрытой деревьями и кустами от дороги, Эбигейл размышляла, какое место занял бы Джек. Белый Король, который испачкался в золе? Прайс уж точно походил на Белого рыцаря, нелепый ученый с кучей идей и своим собственным миром и логикой. По каменной лестнице вниз, вниз, еще пролет и еще, Уилл шел впереди, удерживая к тому же в одной из занятых рук фонарик. Без него пришлось бы туго: о лестнице забыли на пару десятков лет, по углам скопилась пыль и не было ничего, что можно было бы использовать для освещения. Ступени высокие, местами сколотые, и, если бы Уилл ее не предупреждал, она бы наверняка уже свернула себе шею. 

Оказавшись в темном коридоре и все еще следуя за Уиллом по пятам, она не выдержала: 

\- Что это? Где мы? 

\- Старый проход между церковью и домом пастора, именно из-за него Ганнибал и выбрал это место. Проход строился в то же время, когда в Балтиморе закладывали канализационные стоки под землей. Никто о нем уже и не помнит, включая тех людей, что сейчас арендуют церковь. 

\- Он увидел проход в своих видениях? - ухмыльнулась Эбигейл, казалось, почти все можно теперь объяснить волшебным даром Лектера. 

\- Прочитал в городском архиве. Удивительно, как много вещей люди предпочли забыть или посчитали неважными. Ни Кроуфорду, никому в ФБР даже не пришло в голову запросить план дома. Все, что они видят до сих пор, это голый фасад. 

Они пришли к узкой арке, из которой попали через обычную дверь в подвал. Эбигейл помогла закинуть пакет на взявшийся буквально из ниоткуда хирургический стол. Уилл включил свет, и она присвистнула. 

\- Ничего себе. 

Когда-то это был затхлый погреб для хранения вин, о чем напоминали толстые перекладины на потолке и устоявшийся, чуть сладковатый запах, однако потом кто-то, видимо, Лектер, провел в помещении ремонт: уложил пол и стены мелкой плиткой, в одной части устроив хирургическую комнату, а в другой, закрытой полосками с прозрачным брезентом, - место для пыток. Висели цепи, крючья, на полу сделаны сливы для крови, в углу был сложен душевой шланг. В шкафчиках стояли лекарства, банки, бутылки, лежали шприцы и инструменты. Над хирургическим столом висел огромный светильник на несколько секций. Эбигейл узнала моющие средства, банки с сухими хлорными таблетками, ими пользовались уборщицы в морге и анатомичке академии. Коробки с хирургическими масками, робы, халаты, установка с баллоном кислорода, ленточная пила с нее ростом и даже стационарный дефибриллятор с кардиомонитором. 

\- Они же перерыли дом дважды, как они могли пропустить все это? 

\- Вход спрятан в половицах винного погреба, - пожал плечами Уилл, доставая из ближайшего шкафчика мазь, бинты, вату и флакон, даже на таком расстоянии воняющий спиртом. - Снимай куртку. 

Эбигейл подчинилась, но с трудом сняла даже один рукав, кровь на спине запеклась и прилипла к подкладу. 

\- Ч-черт подери. 

Уилл остановил ее попытки освободиться, положив руки на плечи. 

\- Чш-ш, - произнес он, будто успокаивал одну из своих собак, и Эбигейл замерла. 

Она тяжело вздохнула, только сейчас поняв, насколько была напряжена после разговора с Джеком. Ощущение теплых ладоней обещало покой. О ней позаботятся. Она не одна. 

Уилл срезал куртку на спине вместе с футболкой, оголив раны и ссадины. Свет от лампы теплой волной ударил ей куда-то между лопаток. 

\- Бюстгальтер тоже придется срезать. 

\- Да хрен с ним. 

Холодные ножницы коснулись кожи, щелкнули, и сразу стало легче дышать. При груди полного второго размера Эбигейл никогда не ходила просто в майке, как умудрялись некоторые даже на тренировках. Обычно она почти не замечала лифчик и лишь вечером после душа понимала, как же устала за день носить эту дурацкую сбрую. 

Уилл осторожно приспустил лямки и помог снять бюстгальтер, едва касаясь кожи пальцами, отчего вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки, подняв волосы на руках. 

\- Сильно страшно? - она боялась, что Уилл молчал, потому что спина выглядит сплошным месивом. 

\- Обойдемся без швов, но следующую пару дней лучше поберечься. 

Эбигейл подавила дрожь. Не считая ежегодного медицинского осмотра, она очень-очень давно не стояла перед кем-то настолько голая. Уилл, видимо, почувствовал ее стеснение и спросил: 

\- Хочешь, я схожу наверх за одеждой? 

\- Давай сначала разберемся с этим, пока я не струсила, - она затылком ощутила его неодобрительный взгляд и не удержалась от ухмылки. - Спасибо за заботу, но носиться со мной как с хрустальной не обязательно. 

С тяжелым вздохом он принялся стирать кровь со спины. Он делал все настолько деликатно, что о ссадинах и лопнувшей коже напоминало лишь легкое жжение. Его прикосновения успокаивали, вводили в странный транс, а она так устала, что даже слегка пошатывалась. Под ногами валялась черная, окровавленную одежда - ее всю надо сжечь до рассвета. Как и ту, что на Уилле. 

\- Подними руки. 

Закончив с пластырями, он подтолкнул ее локти вверх и, нисколько не смущаясь обнаженной груди, даже взглядом не показав, что его мысли заняты чем-то, кроме ее благополучия, обернул ее торс бинтами несколько раз. Одна полоска теперь пролегала под грудью, другая - над, не слишком туго, чтобы не причинять лишних неудобств. 

\- Завтра надо будет сменить, приезжай, как будет время. 

Эбигейл кивнула, не отрываясь смотря на его руки. Уилл завязал на ее боку оба конца бинта и поднял узел на середину марлевой полоски. Ему не нужно было спрашивать, удобно ли ей, он знал и так. И, не поднимая головы, знал то, куда она смотрит теперь: его нижняя губа лопнула, и в уголке запеклась кровь. 

Тело гудело от изнеможения и ныли мышцы, она не знала, чего хотела, когда прикоснулась к его лицу и провела пальцами по щетине. И прежде чем успела что-то обдумать, Эбигейл взяла его за пояс брюк, подтянув ближе, расстегнула пряжку и вынула ремень одним гладким движением. Приподняв его футболку, открыла его чуть мягкий, плоский живот и линию темных волос, уходящих вниз к паху. Уилл не остановил ее, хуже того, приподнял ее лицо за подбородок и впился грубым поцелуем. Боже, именно этого она и хотела. Он раскрыл ее губы с силой, надавив на челюсть, и властно прошелся языком вглубь, от чего она мгновенно потеряла способность ясно мыслить. 

Он делал все идеально: подсадил на хирургический стол и, разведя ей ноги, устроился еще ближе, без стеснения сжав груди в теплых ладонях. Не сильно, но и не давая ей забыть, что он рядом. Уилл знал, чувствовал, чего она хотела, и хотел этого вместе с ней. Эбигейл разорвала поцелуй, губы саднили и пульсировали, мешало лишь липкое, почти запретное ощущение, что за ними наблюдали. 

Уилл посмотрел ей в глаза. Его зрачки были расширены, наверное, как и ее. Губы влажные, язык голодно скользил между зубов, готовый доставить ей удовольствие. Если бы она захотела, они занялись бы сексом прямо здесь, на хирургическом столе. 

Он был такой теплый, руки - нежные, дыхание на коже - горячее. Привкус крови на губах. Могли бы. Уилл ей позволит. Они поднялись бы в спальню и на ближайшую пару часов забыли бы, что весь окружающий мир существует. 

Будто отвечая ее мыслям, Уилл придержал ее за подбородок и снова поцеловал: на этот раз целомудренно, одной легкой лаской, обещая и разрешая. Она печально улыбнулась. Уилл не способен отделить свои желания от чужих, а значит, о добровольности не может быть и речи. Как будто она совращает ребенка, который не может ей отказать. 

\- Эби… 

Она сделала ему знак замолчать и, оттолкнув, слезла со стола. Без теплых объятий магия момента отступила, и искушение не было таким уж сильным. Были еще границы, которые она не переступит. Словно в ней нашлась капля невинности, которую она еще не потеряла - та, что связывала ее с детством, с той Эби, которой она была раньше. 

Не существовало секса без обязательств. Не с Уиллом. Не тогда, когда он будет видеть ее, как открытую книгу. Она хотела бы подарить ему столько же удовольствия, но просто не знала, как. 

\- Знаешь, я передумала, принеси одежду. Мне пора в общагу, а тебе отдыхать, сегодня был тяжелый день. 

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, затем Уилл принял ее отказ и ушел наверх. 

 

Уилл отдал Эбигейл одну из своих футболок и проводил до машины. Она устало махнула ему на прощанье, а он отправился в дом уже обычным путем через главное крыльцо. На телефоне с выключенным звуком мигали красным восемнадцать пропущенных от Кроуфорда, три от Беверли и несколько смс от нее же. Видимо, писала она не совсем трезвая: 

1:12 “Умник, ты куда пропал?” 

1:56 “Надеюсь, ты залег в какой-нибудь УЖАСНЫЙ ПОДВАЛ и бухаешь, иначе я тебе голову откручу”. 

2:07 “Угадай, кого мы встретили? Фредди Лаундс в том же самом баре ЧИСТО СЛУЧАЙНО, не знаю, сколько она успела подслушать. Думаю, ей уже известно о Ганнибале-Каннибале, берегись, она может следить и за тобой. Не делай того, чего бы не сделала тетя Бев”. 

2:44 “Джек орет и мечет. Брай пошутил, что мечет икру, и, кажется, Джек не понял юмора. Все дуются друг на друга, я надеюсь, ты уже настолько бухой, что тебе наплевать на плохие новости. Лаундс выпустила срочный номер Татл Крайм. Завтра у тебя будет ДОХЕРИЩА гостей”. 

Так вот о каком сюрпризе говорила Эбигейл. Уилл не стал перезванивать Кроуфорду, агенты, которые следили за домом, уже наверняка доложили, что он вернулся. В любом случае, он всегда может сказать, что действительно уезжал, чтобы проведать собак. 

Приняв душ и переодевшись, он спустился на кухню и налил виски. Первый стакан выпил залпом, со вторым замер у раковины, хмуро смотря перед собой. Он все еще чувствовал ее нежную кожу под губами, ее запах, смешанный с запахом крови. 

\- Она бы пожалела об этом завтра, - Ганнибал стоял напротив, удерживая бокал красного вина на весу. 

\- Скажи еще, что мне не за что перед ней извиняться. 

\- Нет причин извиняться. Ты бы тоже пожалел об этом завтра. 

Эта версия Ганнибала нравилась ему меньше, чем та из леса. Моложе буквально на пару месяцев, однако даже взгляд их отличался: этот Ганнибал смотрел пристальнее, осторожнее, опаснее. 

\- Рад, что так получилось? Не терпишь конкуренции? Хочешь быть для меня на первом месте? 

Лицо стало маской, за которой Ганнибал спрятал все эмоции. Его выдала чуть дернувшаяся линия рта. Уилл не заметил бы, если бы не видел его “настоящего” сегодня в лесу. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы на первом месте для тебя был ты сам, Уилл. Ты добился колоссальных успехов, твое становление почти закончено, и в шаге от успеха ты снова вошел в воды абсолютного сопереживания. 

\- В шаге от “твоего” успеха. 

\- Одно не мешает другому. Кроме того, это решение Эбигейл. Ты должен уважать его и принять. 

Уилл изогнул губы в злой ухмылке. 

\- Мне интересно, что бы сделал ты? 

\- Если бы Эбигейл выразила желание заняться со мной сексом? Объяснил бы, что для отношений в системе “отец-дочь” лучше сохранять определенные границы. Хотя, с другой стороны, подобное вряд ли произошло бы, учитывая, что она меня боится. Ты же - другое дело. Она чувствует, что ее влияние на тебя уменьшается, что ты становишься опасен, и ее подсознание подсказало, как она могла бы вернуть твою лояльность. 

Что привело бы к тому, что Уилл и Эбигейл отдалились бы от него, чего Ганнибал не мог допустить. Не поступал ли он точно так же, как и Эбигейл, перетягивая Уилла как по канату на свою сторону? Возможно, какая-то часть Уилла тоже хотела сильнее привязать Эбигейл к себе. Возможно, они трое действительно сделаны из одного теста. 

\- Ладно, проехали. Похоже, я никогда не буду способен на такую близость, где смог бы точно сказать, чего хочу сам. 

Он допил виски и снова налил порцию, огонь в груди быстро разошелся долгожданным теплом. Ганнибал моргнул, а затем, проследив, как янтарная жидкость ударилась о стеклянное дно, произнес: 

\- А если способен? 

Уилл сглотнул пересохшим горлом. Возможно, это всего лишь влияние виски, но он почему-то вспыхнул и совсем уж неловко отставил стакан в сторону. Взгляд Ганнибала ощущался почти физически. 

\- Принеси сердце и легкие, остальное убери в холодильник. Мы же не хотим, чтобы мясо испортилось? 

Уилл широко распахнул глаза, осознав, о чем именно попросил его Ганнибал и что они собираются делать. Его рука слегка затряслась, но он подавил дрожь усилием воли. Заметив его сомнение, тот мягко спросил: 

\- Разве Рендалл не заслужил почести? Он умер для вашей с Эбигейл свободы, для твоего становления, для вашей связи. Ты позволишь ему умереть и быть забытым? Или поглотишь его силу и память, даруя ему новую жизнь в тебе? 

_Ты хотел понять меня, Уилл. Ты готов идти до конца?_

\- А если Джек узнает о теле в подвале? 

\- Рендалл исчезнет оттуда раньше. 

Ганнибал обошел стол и встал рядом, смотря на него сверху вниз. В глазах от центра зрачков разлетались красные искры. Тепло его тела было почти настоящим, пришедшим откуда-то из дворца памяти, где их разумы могли соприкасаться сквозь время. 

\- Мы позаботимся об этом. 

\- Мы? - недоверчиво переспросил Уилл. 

\- Мы. 

 

Ганнибал измельчал кости в труху и выкидывал где-нибудь в лесной чаще, а требуху и жилы пускал на фарш. Сладкое мясо - зобную железу, гланды, поджелудочную железу, околоушную, которую по-другому называли щечной, и подъязычную - упаковывал в вакуумные пакеты и смаковал позже. Мозги и кровь должны были готовиться свежими, потому он баловал себя ими редко, когда точно знал, что спешить некуда. 

Уилл разделал тело Рендалла и убрал куски туши в большой холодильник, находившийся в подвале. Вид неловко торчащих ног и лужи крови, натекшей из разреза на металлическое дно, не вызывал отклика больше, чем суповой набор в морозилке. Словно стоило жизни уйти из тела Рендалла, как труп стал безликой вещью, как мебель. Или лист бумаги. 

Теперь о Звере знали только они трое. Разве не должны и остальные увидеть настоящего Рендалла? Возможно, об этом говорил Ганнибал, упомянув “почести”: шанс увековечить память в сердцах людей, поселив в них страх через сказку о Страшном Звере, обитающем когда-то в лесах Мэриленда и Вирджинии. 

Уилл разложил легкие и сердце на кухонном столе и замер в ожидании. На секунду ему показалось, что вот-вот в дом ворвется ФБР, и все закончится. Какая-то его часть хотела этого. Эта же часть ужасалась тому, насколько хладнокровно он вскрыл грудину Рендалла, сломал ребра и вынул органы. 

\- Готов? - Ганнибал зашел на кухню, повязывая за спиной фартук и кивая в сторону шкафа, где Уилл нашел такой же. 

\- Не верю, что делаю это. 

\- Подумай об этом, как о частном кулинарном уроке. 

\- Очень частном, - хмыкнул Уилл, закатав рукава, и сполоснул руки под горячей водой. 

Ганнибал неодобрительно поджал губы. 

\- Весь мир остается за пределами этого места: обида, стыд и страх, все, что мешает сосредоточиться. На кухне нет места жалости. Если ты собираешься сочувствовать продуктам, из которых собираешься готовить, нам лучше закончить прямо тут. 

Уилл молчал некоторое время, а затем кивнул. 

\- Я хочу попробовать. 

\- Тогда закрой глаза и найди меня еще раз. 

Уилл послушался и больше не видел ни Ганнибала, ни розовых легких, ни окровавленного сердца. Полная темнота за веками, с первого взгляда обманчивая, и он даже не заметил, как проступили пятна и очертания дворца памяти, погруженного в безлунную ночь. Он будто стоял на лодке вдали и мог поклясться, что слышал, как вода облизывает тихим журчанием деревянное дно. 

Кто-то нажал первую ноту на пианино, низкую, тягучую, и она одиноко пронеслась на много миль вокруг. Повторилась, затем еще раз, пока не превратилась в сплошной чистый звук, отсчитывающий ритм мягкими ударами молоточка. Как музыкальные часы, чья секундная стрелка вместо тика выдавала низкую соль малой октавы. 

В одном из окон дворца зажегся свет, приглашая его, и лодка Уилла медленно поплыла в сторону золотых отблесков на воде. Звук нарастал: добавились печальные, высокие ноты, неуверенные, легче капель дождя. Сначала по две-три, затем прорываясь потоком и снова замирая. Золотистый, теплый свет, мягкий и зовущий, заслонил все видение Уилла, и вот он снова оказался на кухне. 

Теперь он видел комнату иначе: приглушенный свет светильников, уютный жар от плиты и музыка, доносящаяся откуда-то со стороны кабинета. 

\- Я не всегда любил готовить, - признался Ганнибал, планируя десерт. 

На столе дожидались бутыль молока, плитка шоколада, коричные палочки, гвоздика, сахар, сладко пахнущий ванилин и еще одна бутылка, наполненная темно-красной жидкостью, медленно оседающей на дно. Кровь. 

\- Ты не родился с идеальным вкусом и мастерским владением ножом? 

\- Нет, - тот искренне улыбнулся, будто эта мысль его позабавила. 

Уилл присоединился к нему за столом напротив и занялся легкими. В другое время он знал, что стоило бы вымочить их на сутки в соленой воде, чтобы мясо вышло сочным, как сделал когда-то сам Ганнибал из легких сестры Бойла. Однако Уилл не собирался соревноваться с ним в умении готовить, что было бы в его случае абсолютно бесполезно. Он хотел увидеть и понять. Понять было очень важно. 

\- Я рос в приюте, где некому было заниматься моими манерами, и когда попал во Францию к тете, она пришла в ужас от моих гастрономических привычек. 

\- В ужас, - повторил Уилл, отсекая ножом половину легкого и трахейную белую трубку с серой соединительной тканью. На доске остались две розовые, упругие половины, которые он промял и нарезал кусочками в дюйм шириной. 

\- Она родилась в Японии, у них не в чести бурное проявление эмоций. Достаточно сказать, что при нашем первом совместном обеде она приподняла бровь и долго молчала. 

\- Ну а мы с отцом никогда не ужинали вместе. Он приходил поздно и предпочитал есть у телевизора. 

\- Сожалею. 

Ганнибал налил молоко в кастрюлю и поставил на огонь. То, как он медленно, тонкой струйкой впускал ванилин, непрерывно помешивая, очаровывало. Уилл тряхнул головой и вернулся к сердцу - всего и делов-то: очистить от пленки, жил, сгустков крови и очень мелко нарезать. 

\- Не стоит. Я всю жизнь ем один и, как видишь, не умер. 

\- Я тоже так считал, пока не познакомился с французской кухней. Одно из основных правил: важно не “что” ты ешь, а “как” и “с кем”. Есть в одиночестве, как сказали бы французы, “c’est du mauvais gout” - дурной вкус. 

\- Последние годы я питался одними полуфабрикатами. Меня сожгут на костре? 

\- Неправильное питание - не преступление, Уилл, а дело привычки. К примеру, многие считают, что французская кухня рассчитана на людей с достатком выше среднего, на богачей, которые могут себе позволить свежие овощи или качественные продукты, но это не так. Самый последний лодочник или лифтер во Франции может позволить себе смену из трех блюд, и все они не уступят по вкусу ресторанным. 

\- Они все учатся на курсах поваров? 

Нож в его руке поначалу скользил неловко, будто постоянно угрожая проехаться по пальцам, но с каждым движением он будто входил в колею, приноравливаясь. Он помнил, как Ганнибал орудовал ножами разной длины и ширины - знание втекало в него, как ванилин в молоко, незаметно, из-за не слишком крепкой стенки их общего дворца воспоминаний. 

\- Они все наслаждаются едой, а любое наслаждение требует нужного подхода, времени, физических затрат и соблюдения определенных правил. 

\- Как секс. 

Взгляд Ганнибала из-под ресниц вышел тяжелый, настоящий, будто он положил горячую ладонь ему на грудь. Секунда, и вот он уже вернул все свое внимание плитке бельгийского шоколада, которую крошил в кастрюлю с мерным щелканьем. 

\- Как секс. 

На его губах мелькнула особая улыбка, полная предвкушения и удовольствия. Последняя долька с цветочным привкусом от Линдта и Шпрюнгли из бобов сорта Тринитарио упала в молоко, он облизнул пальцы от шоколадной крошки, и Уилл ощутил во рту приторный сладко-горький привкус, будто это его только что накормили с рук. 

\- А ужин, чтобы настроиться на соответствующий лад? - он нервно сглотнул и опустил глаза на разделочную доску. В животе поселилась странная тяжесть, 

\- Уилл, ты в любой момент волен выйти из видения. Как мы оба уже знаем, ты вполне способен контролировать то, что видишь и чувствуешь. Кроме тех случаев, когда вдруг решаешь по какой-то причине этого не делать. 

Намек на Эбигейл вышел прозрачнее стекла, Уилл не нашелся, что ответить, и сменил тему: 

\- Ты говорил, что твоя тетя из Японии? 

\- Леди Мурасаки Сикибу, вдова моего дяди. Я узнал о них, только когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать. 

Время в сиротском приюте: Уилл видел каменные стены и надзирателей, дни и месяцы, наполненные одним сплошным серым туманом. Девочки занимались шитьем, мальчики - столярными, токарными работами или работали в саду. Над обычными сиротами издевались те, кто входил в пионерскую дружину или детский совет. И все это под крышей его собственного дома, который передали комиссии по организации беспризорных детей от партии. 

\- Один из надзирателей хранил в ящике стола письма, принадлежащие моей семье. И когда я сбежал из приюта, то захватил их с собой. Они оказались написаны моему отцу от имени графа Лектера с севера Франции. Я пересек пол-Европы в надежде, что спустя почти десять лет они все еще живут в том поместье или кто-нибудь из округи знает, куда они переехали. 

\- Ты же тогда не разговаривал, как бы ты спросил соседей? - Уилл слышал его мысли из того холодного вечера, когда Ганнибалу пришлось отправиться на попутках в свое нелегкое путешествие. Канун зимы, но выбирать не приходилось. 

\- Честно говоря, такая мысль не приходила мне в голову. Порой я сомневался, что доберусь живым. Дядя Роберт успел жениться и скончаться от инфаркта за год до моего приезда, - Ганнибал поднял голову, помешивая растопленный шоколад, жидкость загустела и приобрела аппетитный темно-коричневый цвет. - Некоторое время я прятал еду под кроватью или носил с собой в карманах. Тетя терпеливо сносила мои причуды, не расспрашивая ни о смерти близких, ни о времени, которое я провел в приюте. Когда я начал говорить, то оказал ей ответную любезность и не стал задавать вопросы, как умер мой дядя и как она решилась переехать во Францию. Японская культура, как оказалось, не так уж и отличалась от местной. В их основе лежит приверженность традициям, соблюдение хороших манер и уважение к неприкосновенности личного пространства. И те, и другие видят красоту, ценят ее и стараются преумножить. Тетя была из древнего рода и знала всех своих предков на четыреста лет назад, оставшись хранительницей доспехов как старшая в клане. Основателем ее рода был легендарный самурай Датэ Масамунэ, покровитель христианства в Японии, прозванный “одноглазым драконом” за свирепость и жестокость. По семейным преданиям, он всю жизнь положил на то, чтобы развить в себе самообладание, и после нашего знакомства мне показалось, что я нашел в его философии свой путь. 

\- Странная цель для подростка, - заметил Уилл, переложив кусочки в миску, и занялся нарезкой корнишонов, лука и каперсов, благо, холодильник теперь ломился от продуктов, заказанных на рынке. 

\- А для подростка, который кричит от ночных кошмаров? 

Уилл знал, что это такое - просыпаться от сновидений, в холодном поту, когда разум в ужасе пытается перестроиться из одной реальности в другую. И никак не переубедить, ведь колотило от всепоглощающего страха по-настоящему. 

\- Ты хотел подчинить тело и разум собственной воле, - вспомнил Уилл его слова, и Ганнибал улыбнулся ему, в комнате будто стало теплее. 

В миску с мясом Уилл разбил яйцо, пересыпал овощи, добавил соль и перец. Пока он перемешивал руками получившийся фарш, Ганнибал осторожно наклонил бутыль с кровью над кастрюлей, и черный ручеек окрасил шоколад насыщенным темно-красным. Жидкость становилась все гуще, ложка оставляла после себя широкий след, который исчезал только через пару секунд. Пахло умопомрачительно: кофе, горячим шоколадом и специями, запах обволакивал душным, сладким одеялом. 

В дружеской тишине каждый занимался своим блюдом. Уилл проминал смесь, как упругое тесто, а Ганнибал, убавив огонь до минимума, достал крупный апельсин сорта Вашингтон Нэвел. Насыщенно оранжевый, с плотной блестящей мякотью, у Уилла выступила слюна от одного его вида. Взяв небольшой нож, Ганнибал сделал аккуратный круговой надрез, поддел край ложкой и, отделив кожуру от мякоти - как легкие от грудины, вспомнил Уилл, - снял кожуру двумя аккуратными половинами. 

\- При должной подготовке пища может насытить не только тело, но и дух. Тарелка из костяного фарфора подойдет на сегодня как нельзя лучше, к тому же в Японии белый олицетворяет божественное и используется на похоронах. 

Уилл задумчиво согласился. Ганнибал разлил половником густую смесь с красным оттенком по чашам, выложил нарезанную пирамидками мякоть и украсил свежими ягодами малины и ежевики. С другого края крест-накрест расположились два продолговатых бисквитных печенья - свежие и мягкие на вид, присыпанные цедрой лимона. 

Каждый ингредиент, выдержку, хранение, время запекания, особую присыпку и украшение съедобными цветами Уилл мог назвать с закрытыми глазами. Сорт, вид, время созревания, плотность, свежесть, оттенки запаха и вкуса сплетались в его голове, как симфония, и он все не мог насытиться. Он видел тысячи обедов и ужинов: мясо в кляре, запеченное в томатном соусе с белым вином; жареную печень; тонкие дольки почек; языки, вымоченные в лимонной воде; ногу с овощами, запеченную в глине; глаза во фритюре внутри маленьких, крепких кочанов брюссельской капусты; шашлык на шпажках; свиную голову с австрийскими домашними сосисками и даже мясные розочки на кусочках арбуза. 

Взглянув снова на тарелку с мясом, которое с жидким, хлюпающим звуком выползало из-под пальцев, пока он перемешивал кусочки в тарелке, Уилл уже не думал, что это человечина. Это мясо высшей пробы и несет в себе не только животные воспоминания, но всю жизнь Рендалла. Стоит ему попробовать, как Тьер оживет: затянутся раны, вернутся сердце и легкие, грудная клетка соединится и покроется нетронутой бледной кожей. Он будет жить возле дворца памяти в самом прекрасном лесу, где всегда царит ночная прохлада, не переводится дичь, и он свободен. Время повернется вспять и замрет в том самом мгновении, когда он мчался через кусты, предвкушая встречу с Эбигейл. 

\- Ты превратил меня в гурмана. 

\- Ты удивлен? - спросил Ганнибал, расплывшись в самодовольной улыбке. Его десерт был почти готов, остались последние приготовления. - Мне понадобились годы, чтобы измениться. Ты - то, что ты ешь. Сердце и легкие Зверя изменят твои собственные, придадут новую форму. Твое сознание готово, осталась лишь физическая часть. Мы слушаем песнь эволюции. 

\- Ты думаешь, что хорошо на меня влияешь. 

\- А разве не так? 

Уилл счистил фарш с рук и облизнул подушечку пальца, пробуя сырое мясо. Эхо воспоминания Рендалла коснулось его губ, как жаркий красный перец. 

\- Я думал, что знаю правильный ответ, - сказал он, смотря на свои испачканные руки, - но уже не уверен, что он существует. 

 

Он приготовил кусочки легких в винном соусе и украсил их цветами монарда, которые нашел в саду. Цветы ярко-алые, похожие на кровавую кляксу, имели цитрусовый, сладкий и одновременно острый привкус, и к довершению Уилл залил ободок тарелки несколькими каплями цветочного, кристально-прозрачного с желтым оттенком ликера для того, чтобы оттенить богатый аромат мяса. 

Фарш из сердца пошел на тарталетки: тесто для них понадобилось самое простое, без дрожжей, он поставил готовые конвертики на двадцать минут в тепловой шкаф, а затем выложил на блюдо, украсив розами из помидор. 

Когда Уилл вышел в гостиную, то увидел, что стол был уже накрыт и сервирован на троих. 

\- Мы ждем кого-то еще? - спросил Уилл, расставляя тарелки. 

Ганнибалу не пришлось отвечать: в гостиную вошла Алана в насыщенно-синем платье с изысканно открытой шеей. Волосы она уложила набок и заколола сапфировым костяным гребнем - подарком Ганнибала. Она удивленно замерла у другого конца стола. 

\- Прошу, присаживайся, - Ганнибал любезно выдвинул для нее стул напротив Уилла. 

\- Может, я не так поняла, - осторожно произнесла Алана, заняв свое место. 

\- Едва ли. Я очень высоко ценю твои способности читать между строк и лавировать между социальными рифами. 

Он помог ей устроиться удобнее, зажег свечи, приглушил свет и разлил вино по бокалам. Во все три. Уилл наблюдал за процессией со все возрастающим любопытством. Зайдя Алане за спину, Ганнибал будто невзначай оперся ей на плечо. 

\- Однако я не мог не заметить, что ни одна наша встреча не обошлась без невидимого присутствия. - Она покраснела от стыда, открыла рот и тут же закрыла. Ганнибал наблюдал за ней сверху вниз со снисходительной, прохладной улыбкой. - Если моя прямота застала тебя врасплох, прости, я думал, ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебе говорили правду, какая бы она ни была. 

\- Это я должна извиниться… 

\- Нет нужды, - на секунду он сжал ее плечо сильнее и отпустил. - Уилл Грэм много значит для тебя, и я решил, что мой долг хотя бы один раз для незваного гостя выделить официальное место, раз уж ты ему в этом отказала. 

\- Я не выкидывала его из своей жизни, он просто переедет из Вулф Треп на съемную квартиру. 

\- Ты отвернулась от него. 

\- Я не могу ему помочь. Значит, все решено. 

\- И все же сердце не может выбирать, кого полюбит. Не может и отказаться от чувств по первой необходимости. 

\- Это терапия или свидание, доктор? - спросила Алана, прищурившись. 

\- Почему бы не быть обоим? 

Она ничего не ответила, сделав вид, что изучает блюдо перед собой, Ганнибал же воспользовался моментом и с намеком посмотрел на стул, который предназначался Уиллу. Их ужин казался все более нереальным, как полуденный сон. Алана пригубила вино и наконец произнесла: 

\- Ты прав. Мои чувства к Уиллу выходят за рамки отношений доктора и пациента. Бог свидетель, я пыталась держаться на расстоянии, и провал с его терапией задел меня сильнее, чем я думала. Я никогда еще так не ошибалась, Ганнибал. Его жизнь на моей совести. Что его теперь ждет? Инъекции каждый день до конца жизни? Состояние безразличного овоща? Я так подвела его. 

\- Тем больше причин пригласить мистера Грэма на ужин в метафорическом смысле. Для хорошего доктора, которым ты и являешься, потеря пациента всегда дается высокой ценой, потому я и ушел когда-то из хирургии. Уилл, по крайней мере, остался жив, а все можно исправить, кроме смерти. Смерть окончательна и бесповоротна, она - наш истинный враг, - он поднял бокал, предлагая тост. - Пусть это будут похороны. Сегодня и сейчас насладись его компанией, выскажись, сделай любые признания, а затем отпусти. 

Даже для Уилла это прозвучало немного безумно. Ненастоящие похороны? Его посетило “дежа вю”, ведь он уже слышал эти слова, когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни среди тумана лекарств. Могло ли такое быть? 

\- Сказать ему что, например? - несчастно вздохнула она, взглянув на Уилла, будто видела его на самом деле. 

\- Правду, которую он заслуживает. Уилл обладает удивительным даром, возможно, однажды, он услышит тебя и, наконец, даст прощение, которого ты так жаждешь. 

Уилл думал, что она просто встанет и уйдет. Или скажет, что предложение Ганнибала смехотворно. Зачем говорить пустому месту за столом, когда она могла в своем времени поехать к нему и сказать все напрямую. Потому что она боялась? Что это за день? Что случилось между ними? Алана тяжело вздохнула. 

\- Это будет долгое признание. 

\- Мы разве спешим? - улыбнулся Ганнибал, пытаясь ее приободрить. - Попробуй печень, а то она остынет и потеряет половину своей прелести. 

Некоторое время они молчали, и в гостиной раздавался лишь тихий скрежет ножа и вилки по фарфору. Уилл и вовсе не произнес ни слова с начала ужина. Его блюда все еще стояли в духовом шкафу и дожидались, пока он вернется на кухню, но он боялся пропустить нечто очень важное. Алана задумалась, Ганнибал же не торопил ее, дав ей немного пространства. В этом он был мастер: выбрать время для молчания и выдержать его до нужного момента. Иногда в любом музыкальном произведении нужна была тишина, чтобы следующие ноты прозвучали особенно пронзительно. Как заглавная буква предложения. 

\- Я никогда не смогла бы сказать ему это в лицо, - вдруг тихо произнесла Алана, водя десертной ложкой по краю апельсиновой корки. - Я понимаю, что Уилл нестабилен, подвержен чужим эмоциям, и они разрушают его изнутри. Ему нужен человек-якорь, человек-сталь, который бы не поддавался коррозии и который бы помогал ему твердо стоять на земле, пока разум Уилла штормит в океане. Но такого человека не существует, Ганнибал. Не бывает отношений, где оба независимы. Отношения - это уже зависимость, отказ от автономности, от самостоятельности. Ты больше не принадлежишь себе. Я боюсь... - она фыркнула и исправилась, - нет, я знаю точно, что, стоит мне переступить границу, назад дороги не будет. Он изменит меня без моего на то согласия, может, даже без моего ведома, и однажды я проснусь и буду уже другой Аланой. Той, которой никогда не хотела быть. 

\- Но? - спросил Ганнибал, никак не комментируя ее слова. 

\- Но какая-то часть меня хочет его, несмотря на все доводы рассудка. 

\- И в этой битве разум побеждает. За торжество и утрату. 

Они чокнулись бокалами, и, пригубив вина, Алана хмыкнула: 

\- Если бы не ты, празднование могло никогда не состояться. Иногда мне кажется, что только твоя поддержка удерживает меня от самого глупого поступка в моей жизни. 

Ее слова ударили неожиданно больно и обидно. Одно дело - чувствовать хаос из желаний и противоречий и понимать, что лучше не разбираться с ним, а просто не быть вместе. И совсем другое - слушать признание отстраненно, как обычный человек. Без ее эмоций Уилл слышал одни лишь отговорки и пустые оправдания. Чего она на самом деле боялась? 

Себя, очевидно. Страсть, желание или влюбленность делали ее уязвимой, слабой и одновременно пробуждали в ней чувство собственности, будто она была его хозяйкой, и только она могла решать, будут ли у него отношения и с кем. 

Она решила, что сдается и что терапия ему не поможет. Почему? Ответ прост. В ее жизни появился Ганнибал: успешный, обаятельный, для сравнения - с самым крепким психическим здоровьем человек, на которого Алана равнялась еще со времен учебы. На самом деле - фикция, образ, фасад, который привлек ее, и она не желала знать, что за ним скрывается. Она предпочла быть слепой, жить с идеей, а не с настоящим Ганнибалом. 

Уилл же рассказал ей все. Образы из прошлого, видения, даже об Элайдже и какой срыв последовал за этим. Она знала его и отвергла. Чувство вины отражалось на ее печальном, красивом лице, и Уилл, не в силах смотреть на нее, встал из-за стола и ушел на кухню, откинув видение. 

Он зашел в винный погреб и, взглянув на тайный проход в досках, болезненно усмехнулся. Даже смешно. Интересно, знает ли она теперь? Каково быть единственной, кто собственными глазами видел, кем является Ганнибал Лектер? Поэтому она посоветовала ФБР обратиться к Уиллу? Чтобы восстановить справедливость и отомстить? 

Сам Ганнибал, конечно же, не лучше. Умышленно показал именно этот момент, разыграл, как по нотам, будто эмоции и мысли Аланы были лишь струнами или клавишами музыкального инструмента. Не простого, но все еще доступного мастеру своего дела. Напомнил, как сильно он и Уилл отличаются от обычных людей, насколько они одиноки. Ганнибалу осталось лишь прийти в роли утешителя, чтобы, наконец, заполучить уже готовое блюдо с доверием Уилла на тарелке с голубой каемкой. 

Уилл достал “Domini Veneti” - вино Шираз, красное полусухое, всего лишь две тысячи девятого года, молодое и богатое, в купаже с добавлением черной смородины и специй Мурведра. Рискованное, своеобразное, Ганнибал взял его специально для Уилла и этого вечера - уникальному ужину нужно уникальное вино. 

Он вернулся в пустую гостиную, только сейчас заметив, что некоторое время уже слышал звонкую мелодию клавира, изящную, тонкую, насыщенную. В один момент тишина, а в другой - шепот музыки уже набирает голос. Каждая нота не задерживалась, звучав коротко, но неспешно, выводя нежные, мечтательные пируэты. Иногда проскальзывала минорная печаль и плавные грустные переходы, будто плакалась чья-то душа - видимая, осязаемая и одновременно неуловимая как дым. Исполнение выходило медленным и прекрасным, очень томным. Одна и та же тема повторялась в тысячах вариаций, ноты озорно скакали вокруг и замедлялись, создавая красочно-сложную и непредсказуемую мелодия, изменяющуюся будто по капризу души и возвращающуюся в начало - круг, цикл и бесконечность. 

Голоса повторяли друг за другом, отставали, выбивались вперед, изменяли мелодию на свой лад, и уследить за ними казалось практически невозможно. С низкого регистра вверх, с верхнего на середину, с середины - вниз, и попробуй поймай за хвост и разбери их чистое, заигрывающее звучание. Ганнибал любил вариации Гольберга, и они часто доносились из комнат дворца памяти, однако сейчас они будто возвещали о чем-то. 

Налив вино в бокал, Уилл накрыл на стол и сел на прежнее место. Воспоминания шептали, как тихий прибой у залива, но он не обращал внимания, расстроенный и задумчивый. Первый глоток вышел на полный рот, и Уилл от неожиданности замер, ошеломленный букетом. Горячее, фруктовое вино со сложной, мускулистой структурой, а от перечного привкуса показалось, что он глотнул жидкий огонь. Мясной аромат дичи и кожи быстро улетучился, оставив после себя более мягкий оттенок ягод. Уилл прикрыл глаза от наслаждения. 

Он очень долго не решался сделать второй глоток, и, когда снова открыл глаза, Ганнибал уже сидел напротив. Темно-серый костюм, пунцовый галстук, завязанный двойным виндзором в темный, почти сливающийся узор пейсли, и рубашка цвета бургунди. Приглушенный свет, только свечи на камине горели ровным огнем. Ганнибал украсил стол черными перьями и насыщенно-фиолетовыми лепестками аквилегий. В середине композиции лежал молочно-белый череп маленького ягненка с веточкой гипсофилы с крохотными, трогательно-нежными соцветиями, похожими на пушистые облачка. 

Ганнибал приложил бокал к носу и вдохнул, покачивая черное, как нефть, вино - красный цвет неуловимым блеском мелькнул на дне, когда он поднял бокал и пригубил. 

\- Это было не слишком честно, - заметил Уилл, выгнув бровь. 

\- Честность относительна, как и реальность субъективна. 

\- Ты честен со мной? 

\- Наше подсознание зачастую оберегает нас от правды: о самих себе и о близких, иначе мы сошли бы с ума. В оправдание Аланы могу сказать, что, когда перед ней встал выбор, страх не выиграл в битве за ее совесть. Потому от нее пришлось избавиться. 

\- Что ты с ней сделал? 

От взгляда черных глаз исподлобья или вина на голодный желудок, но Уиллу вдруг стало жарко, и кровь прилила к лицу. Губы покалывало, но он не был уверен, от чего: от перечного жара или от того, что Ганнибал молча смотрел, как Уилл нервно увлажнил губы языком. 

\- Расскажи, что ты почувствовал, когда был с Рендаллом в лесу. 

Ганнибал хотел услугу за услугу, не собираясь открываться первым. 

\- Я… ощущал его на расстоянии. Мне даже не нужно было видеть, где он, я просто знал. Будто смотрел во все со стороны. 

\- Но что-то изменилось, когда он напал на Эбигейл. 

\- Да. 

\- Что произошло? - видя, что Уилл не хочет об этом говорить, Ганнибал решил его подвести к ответу: - Зверь лежал на земле, поверженный, как великий Колосс. Эбигейл подошла, чтобы проверить, мертв ли он, и Рендалл напал на нее из укрытия. Ты не почувствовал его. Почему? Рендалл хотел убить Эбигейл. Ты думал, что перехватишь его желание и захочешь убить ее, Уилл? Потому перестал прислушиваться? 

\- Да. 

\- Тебе пришлось прикоснуться к нему. Смерть могла быть быстрой, перелом шеи, и все было бы кончено. Но ты душил его голыми руками. 

От воспоминания волосы по всему телу встали дыбом. Уилл подавил дрожь, осторожно скользя пальцами по ножке бокала. Он думал о том, как с силой сжимал горло Рендалла локтем, чувствуя биение его сердца, его жажду, голод, желание, и непроизвольно поглаживал гладкий хрусталь. 

\- Я не хотел его убивать. 

\- А Эбигейл? Хотя бы на секунду - вонзить в нее зубы, ощутить горячую кровь во рту? 

Уилл слишком долго смотрел в пустоту, не мигая, и влага выступила на глазах. Он зажмурился и когда ответил, то голос прозвучал глухо и с придыханием: 

\- Хотел. 

Блеск свечей больше не отражался в черных глазах Ганнибала, поглощенный абсолютной тьмой. Он медленно облизнулся, будто его мучила жажда, которую нельзя было утолить водой или вином. 

Странно, чем дольше они находились вдвоем, тем меньше ужин имел отношение к еде. Уилл взял тарталетку с подноса и, немного помедлив, положил в рот целиком. Теплое тесто хрустнуло под зубами, как хрупкие птичьи косточки: чуть солоно от каперсов, дразнящая острота красного лука и сладко-кислое послевкусие корнишонов. Основная мясная нота сгладила переходы и нежно растеклась во рту, открывая за собой видения. 

Честное сердце Зверя, умеющего любить преданно и искренне, выбравшее себе пару и желавшее быть с ней до конца своих дней. Так и случилось. Он подарил Эбигейл самое дорогое: дух охоты, ночной ветер, открыл силу и мощь, ее возможности, и, если для этого нужно было умереть, он был готов. 

Уилл вернулся в настоящее, за стол, утопающий во полутьме, и еле слышно выдохнул. За ним все еще наблюдали, чужое внимание ощущалось теплым прикосновением так близко, что, казалось, Ганнибал прислушивался, как под пальцами бьется пульс Уилла сквозь кожу. 

\- Скажи, - несмотря на видимое спокойствие, его выдала секундная пауза, пока он сглатывал, да и то потому, что Уилл гипнотизировал его шею и движение кадыка, - твое сердце билось быстрее, когда ты убивал Рендалла? 

\- Я был спокоен. 

\- Ты изменился. Ты видишь, что было, знаешь, что будет, и видишь их единовременно во мне, как в отражении себя. Прошлое, будущее и настоящее коллапсируют в тебе, исчезает понятие времени, и ты становишься тем, кем был всегда и всегда будешь. 

\- Кем же? 

\- Хозяином своего мира. 

\- Всегда найдется зверь сильнее, чьим обедом я могу стать, - легкомысленно пожал плечами Уилл. Правда пищевой цепочки никогда его не заботила. - Разве ты сам не думал о том, чтобы съесть меня? Вдруг тебе передадутся мои способности, если ты съешь мои мозги? Миша всегда была бы с тобой. 

\- Она и так всегда со мной. 

Уилл кивнул на бокал в руке Ганнибала. 

\- А что в вине? 

\- Не что, а кто, - исправил тот, не отрицая, что подобные мысли приходили ему в голову. - Хищник, который не рассчитал аппетита. Как думаешь, Уилл, твое сердце будет стучать быстрее, если ты будешь убивать меня? 

_Будет ли стучать мое сердце быстрее, если я буду убивать тебя, Уилл?_

“...На дворе ночь. Ганнибал приходит к дому, хладнокровно убивает обоих агентов в машине и заходит в дом тихо, как кошка. Уилл лежит на столе, его грудная клетка раскрыта, морфий мешает чувствовать боль, но не прикосновение руки и пальцев где-то глубоко внутри. Большой палец скользит среди крови и гладкой мускулатуры, а сердце бьется, бьется за жизнь, качает кровь, пытается выпрыгнуть прямо на ладонь. Уилл все еще жив. Прикосновение Ганнибала как благословение Бога, Уилл прикрывает глаза и чувствует все будущее мира…” 

У Уилла перехватило дыхание, Ганнибал же знающе улыбнулся, невероятно довольный собой. Как будто Уилл сделал ему один из лучших комплиментов. Не сговариваясь, они принялись за свой ужин. 

Уилл отрезал ножом кусочек легкого, жаренного в винном соусе. Вкус сплелся с сочным мясным соком и воспоминаниями Тьера, ударив в небо насыщенным, нежным букетом. Ганнибал голодно смотрел за каждым движением вилки, исчезающей у него во рту. 

\- Останься со мной, Уилл, - тихо произнес он. 

Еще не просьба, но уже очень близко. Ганнибал говорил не о доме и не о видении, а о чем-то большем. Возможно, это была не просьба, а приглашение. 

\- Обычные люди способны на сострадание, однако я никогда не имел проблем, чтобы отстраниться или дистанцироваться от других. Мое сострадание к тебе вызывает беспокойство. 

Уилл хмыкнул. 

\- Будет неудобно сострадать во время еды. 

\- А ты сам не думал, что если съешь часть меня, то сможешь видеть будущее? 

\- Мне хватает проблем. Только ты считаешь, что это забавное времяпрепровождение - есть других людей. 

Ганнибал многозначительно посмотрел на тарелку Уилла. 

\- Ты так и не ответил, что сделал с Аланой, - вместо бессмысленного спора напомнил Уилл. 

\- Фактически еще только собираюсь сделать. К Алане уже приходила агент Ласс, протеже Джека, чтобы поделиться своими подозрениями, однако ее никто не слушает. Моя репутация работает сама на себя, никому и в голову не придет, что именно я - Чесапикский Потрошитель. Человеческие предубеждения, что поделать? - Ганнибал прожевал кусочек отбивной с овощами и качнул вилкой. - Думаю, ее можно ожидать на этой неделе. Ласс выбирает день, когда я соберусь посетить оперу или буду в офисе с пациентами, чтобы найти улики. 

\- Стоит ей определиться, и ее судьба будет решена. 

\- Именно так. 

\- А когда решусь я? 

Ганнибал не ответил, лишь слегка улыбнулся уголком рта и тоже сменил тему. Их беседа напоминала танец, когда то один, то другой вели друг друга через зал. 

\- Мне интересно, как Алана переживет этот день, если переживет. Кстати, к ней Мириам пришла самой первой в надежде на доступ к моему дому, однако та ей не поверила, - он произнес последние слова так, будто его забавляло, как самоотверженно защищала Алана его репутацию. 

\- Зачем ты играешься с ней? Только чтобы она обратилась ко мне за помощью в будущем? 

На этот раз от наступившего молчания у Уилла что-то трепыхнулось в животе. _Ты знаешь, зачем_. - говорил взгляд Ганнибала. По той же причине, по которой Уилл больше не трогал диктофон, почему он никому не рассказал о Мише и о детстве Ганнибала. _Из-за тебя_ \- слова, объединяющие множество причин, и причина сама по себе. Неконтролируемая могучая сила, соединившая их через время и пространство, которая все еще боялась быть названной. 

\- Я не собирался заводить с ней отношений, - признался Ганнибал, уголки его губ были скорбно опущены, будто даже напоминание об этом было ему неприятно. - Однако, я ни о чем не жалею. 

Уилл не совсем понимал, о чем тот говорил. 

\- Я не могу сказать больше, - будто услышав его мысли, добавил Ганнибал, вытирая салфеткой рот. 

\- Иначе вселенная разорвется из-за временных парадоксов? 

\- Я уже говорил, что, наблюдая за мной, ты изменяешь события, становишься их причиной. 

\- Причина, по которой ты начал встречаться с Аланой и раскрыл себя перед ФБР, я? 

\- Мы, если быть точным, - спокойно кивнул Ганнибал, будто не обсуждал с ним безумные теории о физике времени в их безумной вселенной с безумным временем на двоих. - Ты можешь увидеть, если захочешь. С чего все началось. Возможно, в моем настоящем ты уже это сделал, - загадочно предложил Ганнибал. - Тот же вечер ужина с Аланой, чуть позже. Сосредоточься на мне. 

Уилл так и сделал, уже зная, что, если что-то пойдет не так, он выйдет из видения в ту же секунду. Он закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, то вкус шоколада на губах привлек его в кабинет, прямо к клавесину. 

Он сидел на подушке, Алана касалась его горячим бедром, чуть отклонившись вправо. Она приятно пахла и с интересом смотрела, как Уилл наигрывал простенькую мелодию. Как когда-то он сидел с Эбигейл. Эта мысль высвободила его из чужих эмоций. 

\- Ты расстроена, - заметил Ганнибал. 

\- Я должна тебе признаться, - Алана собралась с духом и произнесла: - Сегодня я поцеловала Уилла. 

\- Я знаю. 

\- Знаешь? 

Ганнибал улыбнулся и, наклонившись ближе к ее обнаженному плечу, сделал глубокий вдох. 

\- Ты пахнешь им. Он ответил на поцелуй, не так ли? Страстные объятия, ты даже зажала его к стене с побелкой - стены в его квартире только недавно покрасили. А затем сбежала. 

Открыв рот от удивления на несколько мгновений, Алана явно не знала, что сказать, и медленно краснела до кончиков ушей. 

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь. Я не пытаюсь спрятаться от чувств к нему с тобой. 

Ганнибал улыбнулся шире, продолжая наигрывать мелодию. Его спокойствие сбивало ее с толку. Алана расстроенно вздохнула.

\- Ладно, может быть, поначалу так и было. Но я уже успокоилась и приняла решение. 

\- Ты выглядишь очень уверенной, - со стороны могло показаться, что Ганнибал издевался над ней, держа ее близко, но недостаточно близко. Заставляя ее сомневаться в себе. Выбивая у нее из-под ног почву и смотря, что она будет делать. 

Она приблизилась и поцеловала его, коснувшись губами скорее в объявлении намерений, чем из-за того, что хотела этот поцелуй. Ганнибал замер, выгадывая молчанием несколько секунд, чтобы подобрать вежливый отказ, посмотрел Алане в глаза, и слова умерли, так и не родившись. 

Уилл не понял, что изменилось. Он просто наблюдал со стороны, пока вдруг не понял, где сидит. На месте Аланы. И Ганнибал видел его, конечно же, видел и будто физически не мог сказать “нет”. Карие глаза, теплого оттенка шоколада в свете ламп, по-человечески живое лицо. Не маска рогатого существа, а лицо настоящего Ганнибала, которому были не чужды эмоции. Ведь Уилл отдал ему часть себя, часть своего сострадания, заботы, желания защитить, боли и горя, и теперь они отвечали ему. Ганнибал тоже не мог отказаться от части себя. 

Уилл скользнул взглядом по его морщинам, линиям вокруг рта и остановился на четко очерченных губах, розовых, влажных. Обычных. Он непроизвольно облизнулся и, только когда зрачки Ганнибала расширились, понял, что происходит. Его внутренности перевернулись, будто он очень быстро спустился на лифте на несколько этажей, и горло сжалось, мешая дышать от волнения. Это были его настоящие эмоции, и Уилл не мог с ними совладать, не знал, как. Оставшись один на один, без защиты из чужих чувств и мыслей, Уилл не ожидал, что его собственные желания предадут его. Что внутри него ничто не воспротивится мысли о том, что сейчас может случиться. Хуже - часть его словно тлела в присутствии Ганнибала, и только он знал, как заставить этот огонь вспыхнуть и ответить ему. Только ему. 

Ганнибал осторожно и деликатно положил горячую ладонь на щеку, а пальцы на затылок, зарываясь в мягкие волосы. Будто он сам был удивлен тем, что делает. Алана осталась чучелом, телом, манекеном, чье место занял другой, Уилл же смотрел широко открытыми глазами, как он приблизился. Черты лица расплылись, теплое дыхание коснулось его лица. 

 

Утро вышло как с похмелья. Головная боль убивала, язык превратился в сухую изжеванную губку, спина ныла, будто Эбигейл за ночь перемахнула свое семидесятилетие. Бинты удалось сменить со второй попытки, пока одна из соседок ныла возле двери в туалет, что тоже опаздывает на занятия. Отставая от графика минут на десять, она села в машину и, проведя всю дорогу с неестественно выпрямленной спиной, наконец, доехала до Квантико. 

По ступеням поднималась через одну, не став дожидаться лифта. Боль в мышцах наступала и сходила с райским облегчением, и Эбигейл чуть ли не с матами через каждое слово одолела три этажа. Она спешила на брифинг к Кроуфорду, только чтобы, открыв дверь, увидеть, что его-то в кабинете как раз и нет. 

За его столом сидел Пол Крендлер собственной персоной, выслушивая отчет от Прайса и его команды. Все выглядели помятыми и сильно не в духе. У Зеллера так и вообще отражалась готовность забить Крендлера насмерть клей-карандашом, который тот теребил в руках. 

\- А вот и наша спасительница, - расплылся в неприятной улыбке Пол, заметив ее появление. 

Он всегда ей не нравился. Ему было едва ли за сорок. Пол хорошо выглядел: явно занимался спортом и носил дорогие костюмы, в этот раз выбрав светло-голубой со стальным оттенком. Салонный загар, золотые часы, начищенные туфли. Он был похож Патрика Бэйтмана из Американского психопата своей педантичной любовью к чистоте, элитным безделушкам и отношению ко всем женщинам как к проституткам. Катц не повезло вдвойне, Пол был еще расистом и относился к ней как к чернорабочей. А может, и повезло, ведь он не пытался подкатить к ней свои загорелые яйца. 

\- Агент Кроуфорд просил меня зайти утром, - отчиталась Эбигейл, скрыв свое минутное замешательство. 

\- Джек Кроуфорд отстранен до окончания внутреннего расследования. Уже видели газеты, стажер? - елейно спросил Крендлер, пододвинув Татл Крайм ближе к краю стола. 

Эбигейл приблизилась и прочла заголовок: “КАННИБАЛ ОХОТИТСЯ ЗА КАННИБАЛОМ”, а прямо под надписью было размещено ее фото, снятое кем-то на рынке, пока она бежала с пистолетом сквозь толпу. 

\- Что вам известно об утечке информации? 

\- Если позволите, сэр, агент Кроуфорд никогда бы не стал связываться с Фредди Лаундс. 

\- А вы? - прищурился он с видом кота, проглотившего канарейку. - Стремление к славе может погубить не одну карьеру, Хоббс. Уж я таких случаев видел пруд-пруди. 

Оскорбленная до глубины души, Эбигейл упрямо подняла подбородок. 

\- Хоббс тут ни при чем. Лаундс следила за нами, - вмешался Прайс. - Возможно, слышала, как мы говорили в баре вчера вечером, и сложила два и два. Кроме слов Уилла Грэма мы никак не можем подтвердить или опровергнуть эту теорию, так что заявим, что это просто слухи и домыслы. 

\- А кто разрешил вам, агент Прайс, обсуждать детали дела в баре? Вы бы еще на ток-шоу Опры сходили. 

Яд и желчь стекали изо рта Крендлера, и он был явно убежден, что наконец-то очутился на коне. 

\- Мы не знали, что она там... - попробовал вмешаться Брайан, но Катц дернула его за рукав. 

\- Я понимаю допущенную ошибку, сэр, - кивнул Прайс, - и приму соответствующее наказание. Остальные не виноваты, это была моя идея. 

\- Нет, моя, - перебила его Беверли. - Уж кого и лишать значка, так это меня, а не тебя, Джим, и уж тем более не Джека. 

\- Агент Катц, вы не думаете, что отдел внутренней безопасности обойдется без ваших советов? Кроме того, теперь я ваш непосредственный начальник и я решаю, кто и в чем виноват. Ваша команда должна докладывать в первую очередь мне, иначе я лично прослежу, чтобы вы закончили свою карьеру на таможне. Уилл Грэм еще в квартире Лектера? 

\- Пришел поздно ночью и больше не выходил, сэр. 

\- Отлично, - потер руки Крендлер. - Мне нужно, чтобы вы сделали запрос на камеры и прослушку по всему дому. Я хочу знать, как и когда он сходил в туалет, если понадобится. 

\- Но у нас нет разрешения. 

\- Завтра будет, а пока выделите людей. Никакой съемной квартиры, он останется на месте. Что касается вашей матери, Хоббс, она исключена из программы защиты свидетелей. 

\- Сэр, Лектер однозначно намекнул, что ее жизнь находится в опасности, - осторожно напомнила ему Эбигейл, ей в желудок будто налили свинца. 

\- Глупости. ФБР не может позволить себе охранять родственников всех студентов академии только потому, что Потрошитель не пойман. Или вы думаете, что вы особенная, Хоббс? 

Она еле удержалась, чтобы не съязвить в ответ, и лишь безопасно уставилась чуть выше его переносицы. У Пола действительно был талант - талант выводить ее из себя. Сукин, мать его, сын. 

\- Вам бы лучше переживать за свою успеваемость, Хоббс. Теперь, когда вас некому прикрывать, никто не закроет глаза на ваши прогулы. Вас ждет или второй год, или исключение. Можете порадоваться в баре с остальными еще раз, - он вытащил из кармана телефон, который трезвонил на вибровызове, и, ни слова не сказав, вышел из кабинета. 

Стоило двери закрыться, как Беверли тут же проговорила: 

\- Скотина сраная. 

Брайан кивнул, соглашаясь. 

\- Без Джека один неверный шаг, и нам всем кранты. 

\- Они сделают из него козла отпущения. После смерти Беллы только этого не хватало, - тяжело вздохнул Прайс. - Если они заберут у него дело, это его убьет. 

Эбигейл впервые не подумала “и поделом ему”. Более того, она действительно вдруг захотела, чтобы Джек вернулся. Что угодно, лишь бы не иметь дело с Крендлером напрямую. Уж действительно - осторожнее с тем, чего желаешь. Остальные в кабинете стояли, сложив руки на груди, и с мрачными выражениями лиц. Каждый из них чувствовал вину за произошедшее, и никто не знал, что делать. 

Вернулся Крендлер и выгнал их из кабинета. С упавшим сердцем Эбигейл вышла на улицу, не зная, хвататься за голову или бежать в административный корпус, чтобы хотя бы попытаться закрыть долги. Ноги ощущались ватными. Остальные ребята попрощались с ней, пожелав удачи. 

Ха-ха. 

Меньше всего Эбигейл ожидала сейчас звонка. От Уилла. 

\- Ты просто сейчас не поверишь, - произнесла она вместо приветствия, однако в ответ раздалось странное шипение, будто на фоне воды. 

\- У тебя мало времени. Тебе нужно имущество Сары Тейт, жертвы Лектера - ты видела ее в морге, - прозвучал словно издалека чужой голос. 

\- Что? Эй, ты в порядке? Где ты? 

\- Имущество. Сары, - прошипел телефон и отключился. 

Эбигейл попробовала перезвонить, однако Уилл не брал трубку. Разрываясь между тем, чтобы помчаться сломя голову через весь город к нему или поднять документы по жертве Потрошителя, скрепя сердце, она выбрала второе. Если бы Уиллу угрожала опасность, он бы так и сказал, а так у нее есть еще время до конца дня, пока ее не лишили временного удостоверения - после этого все, считай, она станет обычной гражданской. 

Процедурал ФБР мог любого довести до ручки. Она отправилась в архив и, найдя имя и контакты адвоката Тейтов, позвонила, надеясь, что мистер Бродски еще помнит о старой клиентке. По всем документам Бродски распорядился имуществом, однако того в офисе адвокатской конторы не оказалось - более того, Питер Бродски, семидесятилетний мужчина, передал все дела своему старшему сыну и уже отошел от практики. 

Ей повезло, вдвоем с его сыном они докопались, что на Тейт числился лишь дом, который ее муж продал вскоре после ее смерти. Деньги он пропил, а детей забрали в детдом. Какая ирония. Кое-что интересное выяснилось, когда она упомянула, что девичья фамилия Сары была Морган. Оказалось, что в городе до недавнего времени проживал ее родной брат, а год назад разбился на мотоцикле. Детям Сары после восемнадцати должны были передать загородную ферму родителей в Эджмире, однако Бродски отметил, что дом и земля вряд ли будут стоить больше десятка тысяч долларов, учитывая состояние: три года назад дом сгорел, брат Сары был обвинен в непредумышленном поджоге и неосторожном обращении с сигаретами в алкогольном опьянении. 

Плюнув, Эбигейл поехала в Эджмир на северо-восток Чесапикского залива, так никого и не предупредив. Крендлер в любом случае попытается ее остановить, а это ей нужно было в последнюю очередь. Пистолет при ней - вот и вся компания. 

По адресу нашлась полуразрушенная ферма с двумя сараями посреди пустыря, обдуваемого холодными ветрами. Эбигейл заглушила двигатель и вышла из машины, доставая пистолет из кобуры. От главного дома остался лишь голый обугленный остов, несколько сохранившихся перекладин, валяющихся на земле, и остатки лестницы от веранды. Позади стояла небольшая постройка с выбитыми окнами и амбар для хранения сена и содержания скота зимой. Туда она и направилась. 

Двери скрипнули и легко поддались, впустив ее в полумрак. Серое, пасмурное солнце делало тени еще темнее и глубже, свет проникал пыльными полосами. Эбигейл осветила фонариком гнилые доски, почерневшие тюки с сеном и оловянное, обшарпанное корыто с застойной водой на дне. С потолка свисали две широкие цепи, куда подвешивали когда-то освежеванные туши, и те звенели друг об друга от ветра. Эбигейл растерянно остановилась посреди амбара и, только замерев полностью, вдруг услышала чей-то всхлип. 

Мурашки побежали по коже. Она была не из пугливых, но этот тихий, жуткий стон будто донесся с того света. 

\- ФБР, выходите с поднятыми руками! - потребовала она, подсвечивая фонарем темные углы и поддерживая руку взведенным пистолетом. 

Не сразу она расслышала далекий голос, зовущий на помощь. Эбигейл обыскала весь сарай, но ничего не смогла найти, пока в одном из мест ее шаг гулко не отдался по железу. Убрав мешающую солому и непонятно откуда взявшийся пыльный коврик, она увидела стальную крышку погреба. Эбигейл схватилась за крюк и потянула - с треском и скрежетом тяжелая заслонка поддалась и сдвинулась чуть правее. Затолкав ее к краю и открыв люк, она заглянула внутрь. 

Под амбаром оказался цокольный этаж. Не решаясь спуститься сразу, она осветила погреб, сколько смогла, и увидела лишь пыльные канистры, сверху до низу в паутине, приспособление вроде мясорубки, пресс с отломанной бочкой, трубы, вентили. Оборудование было заброшенно, будто последний человек ступал сюда годы назад. 

Зная, что поступает глупо, Эбигейл взялась за ручки металлической лестницы и медленно, осторожно спустилась. Каблуки на ботинках мешались, и ноги соскальзывали. Когда она коснулась земли, то в нос ударил отвратительный кислый запах старого вина и разложения. Она поморщилась и огляделась. Как подземелье Синей Бороды, честное слово. 

Эбигейл осматривала каждый темный угол: под столами, среди жестяного мусора, а потом увидела огромные чаны для вина, вделанные в пол, и приблизилась. Она открыла крышку одного из чанов и чуть не присвистнула: глубиной примерно в метров пять. Вот откуда распространялась эта кошмарная вонь. На дне валялись тряпки, мусор и бегали крысы, которые, видимо, за много лет прогрызли чан насквозь. 

Второй тоже оказался пуст. Открывая третий, Эбигейл уже думала, что ей послышалось, и это был писк крыс или вздохи старого дерева, когда неожиданно уставилась на бледное женское лицо. 

\- Срань господня, - она осветила фонариком ночнушку и чуть встопорщенные волосы, будто женщину похитили из дома пару часов назад и поместили сюда. Большие глаза, широкий, почти лягушачий рот, выпирающие уши, она все же была миловидной. Эбигейл узнала ее по фотографии, которая висела в офисе Кроуфорда и по всему кампусу уже месяц. 

\- Мириам Ласс. 

Услышав свое имя, женщина подняла невидящие глаза и заслонилась от света рукой. Вторая была отрезана до плеча. Эбигейл в шоке несколько раз моргнула, пытаясь прийти в себя, и нервно зачастила: 

\- Послушайте, с вами все будет хорошо. Я вас вытащу, - вранье, как раз этого она не сможет сделать одна, и нужно скорее вызывать Прайса и его команду. - Мы вас вытащим, - исправилась Эбигейл, - все в порядке, вы в безопасности. Слушайте мой голос. 

Чуть не выронив телефон, она дрожащими руками набрала первого, кто был в списке - Беверли. Та ответила с третьего вызова, и Эбигейл без лишних расшаркиваний заявила: 

\- Ласс в Эджмире, я нашла ее в заброшенном доме. Кого-нибудь со снаряжением сюда, прямо сейчас. И медиков. 

\- Ты шутишь? - переспросила Бев, но Эбигейл слышала, как та вполголоса уже передает Брайану новости. 

\- Если бы, - проговорила Эбигейл, рассматривая грязь на руке женщины и ее пустые глаза. - И передай Крендлеру, чтобы припудрился. Он будет в восторге. 

 

Эбигейл пришлось оставить Ласс на дне цистерны, чтобы встретить оперативную группу и службу спасения, однако фургон, несущийся по пустынной дороге, носил на боку логотип “Татл Крайм”. Журналисты. Конечно. Крендлер, ах ты самовлюбленная сука. 

Чертыхнувшись, Эбигейл вернулась в амбар и, сняв одну из цепей с балки, обмотала ручки входных дверей. Теперь осталось не пустить этих прощелыг с камерами, чтобы они затоптали все следы - достаточно, что она сама там прошлась. Эбигейл встала у ворот, как единственный защитник крепости. Из темно-синего фургона вышел парень, прихватив огромную камеру, и миниатюрная женщина с рыжими волосами. 

Да ладно, только ее не хватало. Как будто других журналистов на свете нет. На Фредди был брючный костюм расцветки зебры, и она сладко улыбнулась, увидев, что Эбигейл стояла возле амбара одна. Ни заградительной ленты, ни поддержки. Просто зашибись. 

\- Что может быть лучше, чем внезапно встретить старых друзей! - громко сказала она, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Парень за спиной уже снимал футажи для будущего репортажа, ища лучший ракурс сгоревшего дома. Эбигейл гордо выставила подбородок и выпрямила ноющую спину, стараясь излучать профессионализм и уверенность. Видимо, Фредди ее попытки не впечатлили. 

\- Это место преступления, вход посторонним запрещен. 

\- Да мы и не собирались входить, - невинно отозвалась Лаундс. - Правда, Дэвид? Просто прогуливаемся здесь, дышим свежим воздухом. Так приятно для разнообразия выбраться из душного города. 

Эбигейл фыркнула, сложив руки на груди. Оператор тем временем скрылся за амбаром, явно собираясь пролезть внутрь, пока его напарница отвлекала ее разговором. 

\- Не рассказывай сказки. Тебе кто-то слил адрес. И скажи своему другу, что пройдет он только через мой труп, - холодно оскалилась она. 

Фредди прищурилась и пожала плечами. 

\- Попытаться стоило. Кстати, спасибо за подсказку с Потрошителем. 

\- Того разговора не было. 

\- Конечно. Из нас выйдет прекрасная команда. Прошел слух, что тут будет кое-что интересное. Это правда? Мы не теряем времени? Я, конечно, не ставлю под сомнение свои источники… 

\- Источники с лицом Большой Рыбы? - перебила ее Эбигейл, и Лаундс улыбнулась. 

Ну кто бы сомневался. Крендлер только и делал, что пиарился и боролся с журналистами за лучший ракурс своего величия. Она бы руку дала на отсечение - хотя, ха-ха, Мириам Ласс справилась с этим не хуже - что он просто хочет забрать все лавры, а также отметиться, что только благодаря ему дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. 

\- Я рада, что между нами нет секретов. Оно того стоит? - кивнула она в сторону амбара. 

\- На твоем месте я бы подождала, пока приедут медэксперты. 

В глазах Лаундс мелькнул такой голод, словно ее не кормили уже несколько лет. 

\- Кстати, стоило мне вчера вывести в печать заметку про Лектера, как все с ума посходили. Письма, угрозы, звонки с самого утра. Заместитель мэра орал больше всех, что похоронит мою карьеру. 

\- Вой свиней перед забоем, - хмыкнула Эбигейл. 

\- О, отличная фраза. Можно я использую ее в следующей статье? 

\- Только без упоминания имени. 

Улыбаясь своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, Лаундс вгляделась в горизонт и снова кивнула. 

\- А вот и королевская рать. 

 

Стоило появиться агентам и команде Прайса, как завертелась суета. Сначала территорию оцепили, затем начали работать фотографы во главе с Зеллером - все-таки он был главным специалистом по почвам, насекомым и растениями. Когда он дал добро, Эбигейл проводила спасателей с альпинистским оборудованием в подвал, откуда они за считанные минуты достали Ласс. Мириам повезло, что погодой не принесло холодный ветер с Атлантики, иначе она могла заработать за те несколько часов, проведенные в цистерне, обморожение. Быстро взяв пробы из цистерны, Катц вместе с Ласс, лежащей на каталке, уехали в лабораторию. 

Мириам предлагали посетить сначала докторов, однако первое осмысленное действие, которое она сделала, - это согласилась на осмотр у ФБР. Ее рука зажила еще неделю назад, о срезе заботились, меняли повязки, давали ей антибиотики, чтобы не занести инфекцию. Эбигейл мрачно проводила их машину взглядом. Подтвердит ли Ласс, что ее похитил Лектер? Что он каннибал? Как отреагирует Джек, когда узнает, что именно Эбигейл нашла ее в амбаре? 

Все время, пока остальные работали, Крендлер давал интервью. Когда с официальной частью было закончено, она ждала, что Пол тут же отберет ее значок, однако его масленый взгляд подтвердил ее худшие опасения. 

\- Это Грэм подсказал, где находится Ласс? 

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Хорошо. Об этом прессе ни слова, официально это заслуга бюро и слаженной работы. 

Ну уж точно не твоей, - подумала Эбигейл. Крендлер лапал ее взглядами, не стесняясь, будто стоял на рынке и приценивался, за что ей хотелось завернуть ему кулаком между глаз. Она помнила, как легко нож может войти в тело, и понадобилось серьезное усилие воли, чтобы перестать фантазировать о его красочной смерти. 

Видимо, Пол был занят обратным, и грезил наяву, как уложит ее в постель. 

\- Я мог бы помочь тебе с учебой, Хоббс. Влиятельные друзья всегда нужны агентам, которые только собираются заступить на службу. Предлагаю обсудить это сегодня за ужином, - он пожал плечами, - например, около девяти вечера в моем загородном доме. 

Эбигейл открыла было рот, чтобы послать его “присунуть свой хер в дупло с дятлами”, но вместо этого неожиданно рассмеялась. 

\- Сэр, вы разве не слышали, что обо мне говорят? Я ела человечину. 

Крендлер наклонился ближе, и его ментоловое дыхание коснулось ее уха. 

\- Ты можешь засунуть любую часть моего тела в свой милый ротик, до тех пор, пока не кусаешься. 

На несколько секунд от его наглости она потеряла дар речи. Крендлер совсем поехал головой на радостях? Эбигейл оглянулась по сторонам, проверяя, не слышал ли кто их: они стояли чуть в стороне, и агенты сновали по пустырю, занимаясь своими делами. 

\- Сэр, - осторожно произнесла она, подбирая слова, отличавшиеся от “пошел нахуй” и “если не понял, я покажу, куда это”, - я понимаю, что у вас значительное влияние в департаменте юстиции, - при этих словах улыбка Крендлера стала откровенно гадкой, - однако я обычный стажер академии. Тем более, мое прошлое ставит под сомнение всю карьеру. Боюсь, я не могу рисковать остатками репутации. Ваше предложение очень лестно, - “аж в гробу я его видала вместе с твоим отрезанным членом, мудозвон”, - но ваша жена и мой начальник меня не поймут, если появятся определенного толка сплетни. А они появятся, сэр. 

Она могла собой гордиться, пока вымученно улыбалась. Спина напомнила о себе, и Эбигейл пришлось на несколько секунд прикрыть глаза от боли. 

\- Я не из тех, кто отчитывается жене о каждом своем действии, Хоббс. И уж тем более прессе. Это может остаться только между нами. 

Пол скинул несуществующую пылинку с ее плеча, будто остановился от неуместных поглаживаний в самую последнюю секунду. Эбигейл вяло раздумывала сломать ему запястье. 

\- Насколько между нами? - спросила она лишь для того, чтобы потянуть время. 

\- Настолько, что об этом может вообще никто не узнать. 

“Ты сам-то в это веришь, идиот? Думаешь, все слепые?” - осталось непроизнесенным, потому что в следующую секунду Эбигейл поняла следующее: никто не будет знать, что она приходила к нему домой. Никто. Никаких доказательств. Все подумают, что Лектер решил его проучить, и не заподозрят стажера ФБР, к которому он неумело подкатил на службе. Что-то из этих мыслей отразилось на ее лице, и Крендлер осклабился, видимо, представляя, что отпялит ее прямо здесь, на пустыре, за ближайшим сараем, спутав ее кровожадные мысли с желанием перепихнуться. 

\- Агент Кроуфорд обещал моей матери защиту. 

\- Она будет восстановлена. 

Смотрите-ка, как мы заговорили. Эбигейл приподняла брови в немом удивлении. Интересно, насколько он может быть сговорчивым? 

\- К тому же вы сами говорили, что у меня проблемы с учебой. Не пора ли мне вернуться в кампус, чтобы попытаться сдать долги? Ответственность прежде всего, разве не так? 

Пол фыркнул, засунув руки в карманы брюк. 

\- Каждому есть цена, а, Хоббс? В девять. В Дайана-уэй, возле Руж Харбор, дом с белым забором. И про учебу можешь забыть. 

\- Не знала, что вы умеете готовить, сэр, - ядовито произнесла она, оглядывая его с ног до головы. 

\- В городе есть доставка. 

Крендлер скривился, будто она обвинила его в “гейском хобби”. Он был стопроцентным американцем, это было видно с первого взгляда. Лощеный, с гелем в волосах, любящий бейсбол, выезжающий с друзьями на поле для гольфа. У него есть дети и жена, которая ходит по салонам и срать хотела на интрижки мужа, пока он оплачивает счета из магазина и спа-салона. Читает только газеты, любимая еда - сочный гигантский бургер, любимый напиток - пиво или виски. Собака, а лучше две - для пробежек по утрам. Спортзал два раза в неделю, стрижка - раз в две недели, маникюр и гардероб - классический Голливуд. 

Думает, что хорошо трахается, хотя почерпнул это из жесткого порно, где шлюхи орут от восторга, пока их пялят сзади и держат за волосы. Ему нравится жестче. Он чует, что Эбигейл это тоже понравится. 

Они вовремя заметили, как к ним направилась Фредди. 

\- Мистер Крендлер, у меня осталась пара вопросов. Вас не смущает, что вы доверили такое серьезное дело, как “Чесапикского Потрошителя” стажеру академии? 

\- Иногда нужен свежий взгляд на вещи. Как видите, успехи агента Хоббс говорят сами за себя, - вежливо улыбаясь, произнес Пол и приосанился. - После экзаменов Бюро будет радо приветствовать такого агента в своих рядах. 

\- А вы, стажер Хоббс? Вы нашли Мириам Ласс благодаря Уиллу Грэму? Тому самому медиуму, которого привлекли для поимки “Зверя”? 

\- Мы нашли Мириам Ласс благодаря слаженной работе всех агентов, стандартному протоколу расследования и тому, что не отказываемся от помощи, даже если она кажется потусторонней, - вот что умел Крендлер, так это выкручиваться ужом от каверзных вопросов. 

Лаундс кивнула, сделав вид, что его ложь ее устроила, и зашла с другого фронта, вспомнив скандал со взятками год назад, в которых был замешан Крендлер. Эбигейл воспользовалась моментом и ушла к машине. 

Думая об ужине, Эбигейл знала, что ее ждет очень долгий день, а когда она с ним закончит, мистер Крендлер больше никого не сможет шантажировать своим положением. 

_Никогда._

 

Пока Арделия сидела за ноутбуком с наушниками и слушала веб-лекцию, Эбигейл сменила повязку в ванной комнате, переоделась в удобную спортивную одежду и достала сумку, в которой до сих пор носила дробовик Уилла. Арделия удивленно проводила ее взглядом. 

Она решит свои проблемы сама. Никакого Уилла. Никакого Лектера. Хватит. Она вполне способна разобраться с собственными проблемами. Крендлер - противная, склизкая ящерица, которую она поймала на крючок и собирается выпотрошить. Тело она спрячет или выкинет в залив по частям в мешках с камнями, а все подумают, что его исчезновение - дело рук Лектера. Что доброму доктору еще один труп на совести? Одним больше, одним меньше, подумаешь. 

Она вышла и со второй попытки завела автомобиль. Один плюс: ее колымага была старая, без бортового компьютера, и никому не узнать, куда она ездила. Два спидометра, стрелки бензина и масла и указатели. Даже радио работало с перебоями. Эбигейл села за руль и поехала к заливу, на восток. 

Только вчера она убила человека в лесу ножом в горло. Этот же нож лежал теперь в ножнах на голени, заправленных под штанину. В машине оставался полный арсенал оружия, от которого стоило избавиться, так что, выехав на мост через залив, Эбигейл сделала остановку в доках. Она прокатилась вдоль пандуса, присматриваясь к камерам - на пирсе стояли дорогие яхты, за которыми следил сторож круглыми сутками, - и подходящее место нашлось между канализационными люками и промышленной зоной, где грузились баржи. Горы мусора прибило приливом, и Эбигейл, спустившись почти прямо к воде, разобрала отцовскую винтовку, дробовик и выкинула по частям в воду. Ни следов пороха, ни отпечатков. Сталь пошла ко дну моментально, спрятавшись среди гор мусора, и Эбигейл отряхнула руки и вернулась к машине. 

Половина девятого. У нее еще полчаса чтобы обогнуть с юга полуостров и заехать в Руж Харбор, один из элитнейших районов с недвижимостью. Эбигейл позабавило, что Крендлер поверил, что она пойдет на что угодно, лишь бы мама и карьера были в порядке. 

Совсем идиот или как? Ало, гараж, она убила отца. Что для нее значил шантаж? Мышиный писк. 

Чем ближе она подбиралась к гавани, тем мрачнее становились ее мысли. Какая-то часть ее мозга хладнокровно заметила, что дом Крендлера находился вдали от города. Чтобы добраться сюда, любой полицейской машине понадобится от сорока минут до часа. Она, конечно, не собиралась давать шанс Полу звонить в “девять один один”, однако всегда нужно быть готовым к любым сюрпризам. 

Однажды она может уехать в ночь и не вернуться. Не увидеть больше Арделию, преподавателей, Кроуфорда, Прайса и остальных. Оставить позади узкую койку со старым покрывалом, ноутбук, заметки и настоящее имя. Маму. Она вспомнила ее мягкое, нежное лицо, и сердце сжалось от боли. Пока она жива, у ФБР будет рычаг давления. Что будет, если она исчезнет? Мама начнет через телевидение просить ее вернуться или чтобы кто-нибудь отозвался, если увидит Эбигейл Хоббс. 

Если она выберет этот путь, то ее ждет долгое одиночество. Новая страна, новая личность, друзья, которые не будут знать, что она сделала и на что способна. Личина. День за днем. Год за годом. Кто захочет знать о ней то, в чем она сама долгое время не могла себе признаться? Что она как дом Лектера: красивый фасад снаружи, подвал и замытая кровь внутри. Стерильность, холод и смерть. Она окружит себя ложью, и ложь нарастет комом, стеной, отделив ее от людей, которых она полюбит. 

Кого они будут любить? Красивую ложь, которую она им скормит. Разве это любовь? Потому Лектеру было так важно, чтобы Уилл понял? И правда ли, что Уилл и Лектер - единственные, кто могут принять ее такой, какая она есть? 

Деревья вдоль дороги поредели, открыв вид на водную гладь и опускающиеся сумерки. Сиреневое небо отражалось в темной воде редкими лиловыми отблесками, несколько яхт плыли по направлению к бухте. Чем не замечательная ночь для старой доброй мести? 

Эбигейл собиралась прирезать Пола сразу, но теперь подумала, что в итоге останется недовольна таким убийством. Если снова подойти к делу без подготовки, придется выкидывать одежду, а ее не напасешься на каждого мудака. Костюм из винила в подвале Лектера - шикарная идея, почему она не подумала раньше? На следующий раз пригодится. 

Стоп, следующий? 

Задумавшись, она выехала на соседнюю полосу, благо, навстречу никто не мчался, и она успела вернуться в свой ряд. Господи. Она правда так подумала, и ничего не екнуло в душе. 

У самого обрыва стоял двухэтажный дом, окруженный низким белым забором, о котором как раз и говорил Крендлер. Припарковавшись, она заглушила двигатель и вышла. Горячие щеки приласкал холодный ветер с залива, и, несколько раз вдохнув, она осмотрелась: никаких соседей в радиусе видимости. Одна дорога. Под обрывом узкий спуск к пляжу, где располагался крытый пирс. У Крендлера наверняка там припаркована яхта. 

Она все еще могла передумать и вернуться в общагу, но Эбигейл уже знала, что так не сделает. Справа в окнах горел свет, занавески были опущены. Автомобиль Крендлера стоял за домом. Поднявшись по ступенькам, она хотела нажать на дверной звонок, когда увидела, что дверь приоткрыта. 

Она замерла, чуя неприятности. Какого хрена? Даже Пол не такой идиот, чтобы не запереть дверь. Она достала пистолет из кобуры и осторожно вошла. 

Тикали часы, на тумбочке лежали собачьи игрушки и ошейник, хотя самой собаки не было видно. Подойдя ближе, она увидела, что шнур от стационарного телефона был обрублен и торчал в воздухе, и волна страха прошлась по спине, как ледяным пером. Вот черт. Черт-черт-черт. 

Едва дыша и удерживая скользкими, вспотевшими пальцами пистолет возле лица, Эбигейл прокралась к концу коридора и заглянула в гостиную, откуда лился свет. Светила люстра, переливаясь хрустальными каплями. Длинный обеденный стол украшали красивые желтые и белые цветы в трех вазах, он был полностью сервирован, а на каталке в ведерке со льдом томилась бутылка белого вина. 

Пробирающий до дрожи ужас заставил ее нервно сглотнуть. От чужого взгляда в затылок волосы на руках встали дыбом, но она никого не слышала. Кто мог подобраться к ней бесшумно, как кошка? Она медленно обернулась, и сердце пропустило удар. 

Ей улыбался Ганнибал Лектер. 

В горчичном костюме в клетку, белой сорочке и идеально завязанном галстуке темно-алого цвета. В одних носках. В следующую секунду он выбил пистолет из ее руки, прижав к стене. Больно ударившись затылком, она вдохнула едкий запах морфия от платка, прижатого ко рту, и через несколько секунд отключилась. 

У Лектера оказались теплые, карие глаза, и пальцы пахли специями. 

 

Тиканье часов и тихая музыка где-то вдалеке. Ее мысли плыли, как в штиль, медленно и спокойно. Она понимала, что ей грозит опасность, но физически была не в состоянии заставить себя забеспокоиться или испугаться. Открыв глаза, Эбигейл уставилась в белый потолок, размышляя, что так бы ее хотел видеть Пол: на его кровати, не в силах даже поднять руку. Мысль не принесла ей ни омерзения, ни смеха - ничего. 

Она не знала, сколько времени пролежала, но в какой-то момент туман немного рассеялся, и она повернула голову. Часы показывали десять вечера. Что сейчас делает Уилл? Почему он не сказал, что в том сарае ее ждет Мириам Ласс? Он знал, конечно, знал. Почему же не сказал ей? Это тоже было важно, но ответ ускользал от нее, как вода сквозь пальцы. 

Не сразу, но Эбигейл удалось сесть. На ней было темно-синее платье, мелкая россыпь черных камней украшали глубокое декольте. Кто-то подобрал его под цвет ее глаз и волос. Повязка на спине новая, не стеснявшая движений и спрятанная под слоем тонкой ткани. Эбигейл даже не нашла сил, чтобы смутиться. 

Она нашла Мириам Ласс и теперь заняла ее место? 

Эбигейл не было так дерьмово с тех пор, как в двенадцать лет она сломала ногу на школьном дворе. После операции она так же лежала на больничной койке без единого желания. Ни хорошо. Ни плохо. Ей стоило переживать, что это могут быть последние секунды ее жизни, но нет. 

Комната пастельных цветов будто из журнала: кремовое покрывало, нежно-голубые занавески, тумбочка рядом с кроватью. Стакан воды и темное и бесполезное железо пистолета - ее кольт М1911А1 сорок пятого калибра. Эбигейл взяла его в руку, магазин был пуст. Да уж, кем-кем, а небрежным идиотом Лектер не был. 

Отпив воды, она только сейчас поняла, насколько горло неприятно ссохлось, пока она валялась в отключке. Она с трудом поднялась с кровати, и оказалось, что на ней туфли лодочки на небольшом каблуке. Скажи еще, и трусы сменил, старый извращенец. Эбигейл не стала проверять, не готовая иметь дела с этой информацией. 

Она подошла к окну. Стемнело, и зажглись огни у маяка и гавани, вода вялым прибоем касалась берега и отступала обратно. Можно выпрыгнуть в окно, спасаясь бегством. Всего лишь второй этаж, максимум, что ей грозит - вывих лодыжки. Она хотела жить, только забыла из-за морфия, каково это вообще - хотеть. 

Но сперва она проверила дверь, и та оказалась не заперта. Эбигейл уставилась в проем, как на врага народа, не понимая, что происходит. Или Лектер совершенно спятил, или его не заботило, что она может сбежать. Приглашение вниз? Проявление добрых намерений? Ох, порой она ненавидела его манеру выражаться намеками. Почему нельзя сказать прямо? Или оставить записку? 

Медленно и держась за стены, она спустилась вниз, в какой-то момент ноги отказали, и, оступившись, Эбигейл неловко присела на ступени. Музыка звучала громче, и до нее донеслись обрывки негромкого разговора: 

\- Мейсон хочет увидеть, как вы будете молить о пощаде. 

\- Всем нам свойственно мечтать, Пол. К счастью или сожалению, не все мечты сбываются. Скажите, как он себя чувствует? Уже не так красив, чтобы заманивать детей на кусочек шоколадки? 

\- Его рожа, уф. С такой мордой только Фредди Крюгера играть без грима. 

\- Полагаю, в таком случае у него будут проблемы с произношением. 

\- Без губ? О да, - истеричный смех Крендлера доносился как из подвала психиатрической лечебницы. 

Эбигейл была в паре шагов от входной двери. Или посмотреть, что происходит, или бежать. Но когда она умела правильно расставлять приоритеты? Эбигейл тяжело вздохнула и снова прошла тем же путем, что и первый раз, к гостиной. 

Кто-то зажег свечи и приглушил свет от люстры. Огоньки расплывались, несколько секунд она не могла сфокусировать взгляд. Крендлер сидел во главе стола в том же костюме, что и днем, только без галстука, с бинтами на голове, будто он где-то ударился. Спиной к нему возле переносного столика, что-то помешивая на конфорке, стоял Лектер и напевал себе под нос. 

\- Хо-обс, - протянул Пол, увидев ее, и счастливо улыбнулся. - Шлюшка Хо-обс. Заходи, не стесняйся. 

\- Вы хотели сказать, как мы рады, что вы смогли присоединиться к нам за ужином, Эбигейл, - Лектер беспечно оглянулся через плечо, быстро окинув взглядом платье и оставшись довольным ее видом. - Присаживайтесь, основное блюдо вот-вот будет готово. 

\- Я лучше постою. Где мой телефон? 

Эбигейл не была уверена, что не рухнет прямо на пол от головокружения и слабости, накатывающей волнами, и схватилась за спинку высокого стула. 

\- А кому вы хотите позвонить? Нашему дорогому Уиллу? Или Джеку Кроуфорду, чтобы сдать меня? Вы уже решили, на чьей стороне? 

\- На своей, - отрезала она. 

\- Я верну вам телефон, как только прекратите изображать браваду и сядете. 

Эбигейл ничего не понимала. Почему Крендлер сидел непривязанный? Он должен был бежать из дома как можно быстрее, ползти, в крайнем случае, но попытаться выбраться из лап Лектера. 

Ноги подкосились, и Эбигейл против воли неуклюже плюхнулась на стул. Перед глазами замелькали черные точки. Еще чуть-чуть. Нужно еще немного времени, и туман перед глазами рассеется. 

\- Чем вы его напоили? - спросила она, заметив огромные зрачки Крендлера и взгляд, направленный в пустоту. 

\- Безопасный коктейль из лекарств. 

\- Ага, - хмыкнула Эбигейл, - безопасный для него, для вас или для вкуса блюда? 

Лектер коротко рассмеялся, и волна обожания отразилась в его глазах. Эбигейл удивленно моргнула, забыв на секунду, что он серийный убийца с послужным списком гораздо внушительнее, чем у ее отца. Ощущение, что ей ничего не грозит, что она особенная, что здесь ее любят и не причинят вреда, сбивало с толку. Эбигейл как будто снова оказалась в том вечере, когда они с папой ужинали в последний раз. 

\- Вы сказали, что знали моего папу, - вдруг вспомнила она давно мучивший ее вопрос. 

\- Он был моим неофициальным пациентом больше полугода. 

\- Это… это вы подтолкнули его? 

Лектер вытер руки полотенцем и поднес пластиковый стакан с трубочкой к лицу Пола, и тот послушно зашуршал жидкостью. 

\- Гадость, - прошлепал он губами, скривившись. 

\- Американская кухня молода и инфантильна. Не всегда еда должна быть сладкой, жирной или вкусной. В других странах этому учат еще с детства, Пол, - Лектер заботливо вытер его губы салфеткой. - У вашего отца, Эбигейл, был очень сильный родительский инстинкт. Природа позволяет такое редко, скорее уж, матерям отводится гиперопека, однако Гаррет был из редкого случая, когда забота о вас стала для него самым желанным на свете. Признаюсь, с моей стороны это было проявлением чистого эгоизма - напомнить ему, что ваша жизнь действительно слишком ценна, чтобы так просто ее потерять. 

\- Вы убили его. 

\- Лишь предложил ему выбор. Он мог умереть от моей руки или от вашей, моя дорогая. 

\- Вы сделали меня убийцей, - от этой мысли ее затошнило. 

\- Нельзя сделать тем, кем уже являешься, Эбигейл. Или это не вы помогали ему охотиться на свежее мясо? 

Ее будто ударили чем-то тяжелым, и стало нечем дышать. Он видел заранее, кем она станет. Кто она есть. Он освободил ее от отца, чтобы она убивала людей по своему желанию. Эбигейл надеялась, что он не ждет благодарностей, потому что единственное, что ей хотелось сделать, это воткнуть ему вилку в глаз. 

Лектер размотал бинты с головы Крендлера, открыв круговой надрез по лбу, уходящий на затылок. Внезапно Пол повернул голову и посмотрел на нее вполне осмысленно. 

\- Знаете, кто мне сегодня звонил, Хоббс? Представитель Палаты от штата Пенсильвании Дик Сартон. Сказал, что по окончании дела хочет видеть меня в сенате. Вот же жадная скотина, а? Хотя, чего я вам рассказываю? Вы же ни хрена не понимаете в политике, Хоббс. Всем правят деньги, и деньги Верджера в том числе. Скоро перевыборы, и Дик очень хочет часть этих денег на свою предвыборную кампанию, - Пол наклонился ближе и прошептал, - я важная шишка, Хоббс. Держись рядом, и, может, я возьму тебя секретаршей с собой в Филадельфию. Будешь печатать под диктовку, раздавать значки и листовки у входа и задирать юбку, когда я прикажу. Правда здорово? 

Крендлер захихикал, и она поняла, что его сознание витает где-то в фантазиях. Она не обиделась на его предложение. Бедный, бедный Пол. Ему даже из-за стола не выбраться, не то что поехать в другой город. 

\- Если мне не изменяет память, “добродетель, свобода и независимость” - девиз Пенсильвании? - иронично улыбаясь, спросил Лектер, промакивая кровь Крендлеру со лба. Та вытекала тонкими струйками из разреза от пилы и капала на костюм. - Вы будете украшением их политического бомонда, Пол, даже не сомневайтесь. Эбигейл, дорогая моя, кажется, мне понадобится ваша помощь. 

Она несчастно взглянула на Лектера, но, ни сказав ни слова, поднялась и подошла к нему с другой стороны. Морфий почти выветрился, и Эбигейл жалела, что не может вернуться к пьяному полузабытью. Запах готовящейся еды пробился в нос острыми пряными нотами, на столике стояли спиртовки, приправы, в сковороде для тушения томились трюфеля, лук-шалот и каперсы в подливке из золотистого масла. В животе голодно заурчало. 

Лектер взял скальпель и осторожными движениями по кругу раны подрезал оставшиеся волокна, которые крепили верх черепа к голове. На коже остались следы от маркера, которым до этого доктор расчерчивал линию надреза. Словно кожуру с апельсина, он одним влажным движением подцепил край специальным инструментом, похожим на корнцанг, и приподнял скальп Крендлера вверх вместе с волосами, открыв его мозг, как внутренности шкатулки. 

\- Положите на столик, пожалуйста. 

Лектер передал ей в руки крышку черепа, и Эбигейл почувствовала, как волосы щекотно прошлись по пальцам. Не тяжелее обычной тарелки. Мысль была холодной, расчетливой, и Эбигейл чувствовала, как в ней поднимало голову нечто любопытное к миру и безжалостное одновременно. 

\- Вы уже занимались вскрытием в академии? Мозг кажется однородным, однако это не так. Вот здесь, - он указал скальпелем на обширную зону прямо над глазами Крендлера, - лобная доля. За ней идут глазное поле и две характерные складки, отвечающие за первичный двигательный центр и тактильное восприятие. Следующая за ней - теменная доля, которая помогает анализировать вкус. Примечательно, правда? Первое, что мы делаем самостоятельно, это пробуем материнское молоко на вкус. Нас привлекает запах, глотательные движения заложены на уровне инстинкта, жалость и сочувствие приходят гораздо позже, как и мораль. 

\- Я хотела отрезать ему язык, - призналась она, отложив верх черепной коробки на столик, и вытерла руки о полотенце. 

\- Прекрасная идея, можем использовать на вторую смену блюд. Что касается мозга, то есть его сырым нельзя. Пятьдесят лет назад ученые открыли болезнь, которая поражала преимущественно народы Новой Гвинеи через ритуальный каннибализм. Вы же писали о каннибализме, моя дорогая, помните что-нибудь? 

\- Это была ваша идея. 

\- Но вы взялись за нее с небывалым энтузиазмом. 

\- Кажется, болезнь называли “дрожащей порчей” на местном диалекте. Из-за тремора туловища, конечностей или головы. Больные умирали, не прожив и года. 

\- Вы правы. Болезнь “Куру”. До сих пор неизлечима, однако некоторые местные народы выработали к ней иммунитет. Организм человека - уникальная эволюционная загадка. 

Казалось, Лектер был рад делиться знаниями и учить, особенно по предмету, который никогда не пользовался популярностью в его компании. Точно так же улыбался ее папа, когда показывал, как нужно разделывать тушу оленя. С той же гордостью, терпением и тайным знанием, разделенным на двоих. Пусть Уилл принял ее такая, какой она есть, Лектер же собирался культивировать ее способности к выживанию. Подсказывать, как обойти систему, как не оставлять следов, он собирался научить ее тонкостям убийства, ничего не прося взамен кроме постоянной практики. 

\- Уилл приедет? - спросила она, наблюдая, как Лектер срезал кусочки мозга шириной с палец и опускал в миску с водой, на дне которой плавали дольки лимона. 

\- Такая возможность существует. 

\- Я могу позвонить ему. 

\- Он не ответит. 

\- Во время последнего звонка он звучал так странно, - вспомнила Эбигейл, пока Лектер выложил кусочки мозга на сковороду, зачерпнул золотистое масло ложкой с края и полил сверху. 

От запаха мяса у Эбигейл рот наполнился слюной: она не ела целую вечность. Еще с завтрака. Тем временем Лектер будто ушел в себя, его руки двигались механически, обновляя поливку и помешивая овощи. 

\- С агентом Ласс все в порядке? 

\- Она была жива, когда я видела ее в последний раз. Вы здорово позаботились о ее руке. 

\- Действительно. Однако ее присутствие было слабой заменой настоящему обществу. Но что это я? Простите меня, моя дорогая, если я немного одичал за месяц. Прошу, присаживайтесь на место. 

Эбигейл послушно села, настороженно поглядывая на Лектера. Что-то происходило. Он слишком хорошо умел держать себя в руках, чтобы выдать обуревающие его эмоции, однако даже то, что она заметила, говорило об их силе. Они заставили треснуть его идеальную маску. 

Мясо было готово, Пола подвязали за шею к стулу, чтобы его голова не клонилась сильно вперед, и перед Эбигейл оказалась красиво украшенная кресс-салатом и цветами тарелка с чужими мозгами. Слабый голос в ее голове пытался напомнить ей, что это неправильно. Люди не должны есть друг друга. 

\- Вам вино я не предлагаю, после морфия могут быть неприятные последствия. Как думаете, Эбигейл, вы хорошо знаете Уилла? 

\- Насколько можно узнать его без волшебных фейских способностей, - пожала она плечами, держа вилку над тарелкой и не решаясь тронуть блюдо. 

Лектер сел напротив. Прокатив вино по дну бокала, он сделал вдох и пригубил белое сухое, прикрыв глаза, чтобы просмаковать вкус. Кусочек розового, поджаристого мозга исчез во рту за доли секунды вместе с маслянистым каперсом, окрасившим его губы жирным блеском. Лектер облизнулся, его лицо ничего не выражало. 

\- А меня? 

\- Вас я боюсь, - искренне сказала она, и Лектер вежливо улыбнулся, одобряя ее откровенность. - Я видела, что вы сделали с Мириам Ласс, и знаю, что в любую секунду все может закончиться очень кроваво. Даже сейчас, когда мы так мило и цивилизованно сидим за столом. Вы тут же узнаете, если я попробую напасть первой, а я вряд ли буду способна оказать вам сопротивление после морфия. Но, конечно, попытаюсь. 

\- Я бы не ожидал от вас меньшего. Как думаете, вы могли бы сегодня покинуть со мной Балтимор? 

\- Чтобы жить в стране, где я не знаю языка, без денег и друзей? 

\- Я считаю себя вашим другом. А вы нет? 

\- Я имела в виду друзей кроме вас, доктор Лектер, - уточнила Эбигейл, вяло улыбаясь. - Не сочтите за оскорбление, я помню ваше предложение насчет дома, но я уеду отсюда, только когда решу сама. Убью я при этом Джека или нет - решать тоже мне. 

\- Понимаю, - его голос был спокоен, взгляд направлен чуть в сторону, карие глаза блестели в свете люстры. 

Эбигейл не знала, почему, но ей показалось, что, несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, Лектер испытывал сильную физическую боль, и та только нарастала с каждым мгновением. Практически невыносимую, раз уж она смогла ее уловить. Несколько минут они молча сидели, Лектер ел, но было ощущение, что он находится где-то очень далеко. 

\- Уилл мертв? Поэтому он не ответит? - наконец, спросила она. 

\- Нет, моя дорогая, - он вытер салфеткой рот и, положив руки на стол, прикрыл глаза в безмерной усталости. - Он нас оставил.


	6. Chapter 6

_Катлер, Февраль_

Ночью налетела снежная метель, и температура упала до минус восемнадцати. Ветер завывал в окна, метаясь от одного дома к другому, тревожно звенели ветряные игрушки у гаража. Иногда кусок кровли ударялся о каминную трубу, выдавая глухой звук, будто метель грозно стучалась в крышу. К пяти утра все стихло. Дома чувствовалась сырость и прохладный сквозняк. Уилл, неохотно выбравшись из кровати, тут же натянул на себя свитер и теплые вязаные носки. На завтрак - сваренное вкрутую яйцо, кусок холодного соленого бекона и хлеб. Он мог приготовить омлет и пожарить тосты, но не был уверен, что это будет его собственное желание. Согрелся он только тогда, когда выпил целую кружку чая, залитого кипятком. Жестяная кружка обжигала пальцы. 

Он открыл входную дверь: за ночь двор на локоть занесло рассыпчатым нежным снегом, и на дверь налипли целые комья . Слава богу, он только вчера купил лопату, которую местные называли “скребком”, хотя по названию он представлял себе что-то поменьше. Нижняя часть походила на широкий совок, а ручкой служила удобная перекладина как у коляски. Прежде чем взяться за работу, Уилл оделся в болоньевый комбинезон, куртку, шапку и теплые двойные перчатки и только потом вышел на улицу. Точнее, провалился по колено в вязкий снег. 

На очистку двора понадобилось около двух часов, и гора снега теперь возвышалась у дороги - когда проедет снегоуборочная машина, она как раз захватит ее по пути и столкнет куда-нибудь в кювет. Все автомобили соседей стояли на своих местах под сугробами, и, похоже, он был первый, кто встал в такую рань и увидел последствия метели. 

Поясница горела от напряжения, он распрямился и несколько раз повернулся туловищем, растягивая мышцы и похрустывая позвонками. От мороза ресницы слиплись, в ботинки набился снег, лицо горело от внутреннего жара, и Уилл, отдышавшись, убрал последнюю кучу к дороге. 

Вот и все. Он с облегчением вытер пот со лба. Теперь до него смогут дойти, а то в прошлый раз, когда метель занесла подъездную дорожку, он не успел расчистить снег, и нескольким знакомым рыбакам пришлось месить сапогами сугробы с огромным лодочным двигателем на руках, потому что машину кинули на главной дороге. 

На горизонте раскинулось белое поле, и только крыша соседей выглядывала из-под сугробов как собачья конура. Уилл открыл гараж. Он купил его по дешевке у старика по имени Клайв, сам старик жил с женой напротив и изредка захаживал проведать Уилла и иногда помочь с ремонтом - то кран выбьет, то трубы замерзнут. Раньше Клайв хранил во втором гараже древний форд пятьдесят четвертого года, но даже вдвоем с Уиллом они не смогли его воскресить, и пришлось сдать на металлолом. Диана, жена Клайва, обрадовавшись, что они избавились от многолетнего хлама, по такому случаю подарила Уиллу теплое стеганое одеяло ручной работы, которым он теперь укрывался каждую ночь. 

И если дом Уилла был еще более-менее нормальным, то их, двухэтажный, передавал всю прелесть Клайва и его увлечений. Внешние стены были украшены дорожными знаками, которые Клайв собирал во время зимы. Иногда он их воровал. Диана любила рассказывать, как на их свадьбу он выложил из автомобильных номеров “ВХД З МН ЗМЖ”, и для этого ему пришлось целых три месяца охотиться за подходящими буквами по всему Портленду. Его так и прозвали - “Похититель номеров”. 

По сути, в доме Уилла раньше жила Диана. Уилл не стал существенно менять интерьер, и на кухне до сих пор красовалась ее вышитая работа со времен школьной скамьи. Белая канва, красные нитки. Надпись гласила: 

“Мельница Бога очень хороша.   
Мельница Бога мелет не спеша.   
Медленно, но верно ходит колесо.   
Будет перемелено АБСОЛЮТНО ВСЕ” 

Он затопил печь, занес дрова для камина и поставил бойлер кипятить воду, когда к нему постучались. День начался. 

В основном к нему приходили чинить моторы с небольших лодок и двигателей внедорожников. Видимо, слава о сумасшедших механиках с побережья дошла до большого города, и сегодня ему привезли целую моторную яхту на прицепе, Парагон 32 Флайбридж, работающую на двух Вольво Пента 370 лошадиных сил. Один из двигателей не набирал и половину мощности, захлебываясь дизелем, и Уилл пообещал разобраться. Клайв увидел яхту из окна и прибежал как есть - в одном рабочем комбинезоне с разводным ключом в одной руке и теплой кепкой в другой, радостный, будто наступило Рождество. 

Они провозились до обеда, затем Клайв уехал на работу, и Уилл остался один. Он почти всегда находился один, иногда месяцами не касаясь людей. Он не завел себе собаку. Не выходил в свет. На Рождество Диана пригласила его к себе - приехали дети, заглянули соседи, и они накрыли большой стол. Уилл знал, что о нем ходят слухи: миллионер-вдовец; его подставили, и он отсидел в тюрьме за убийство любимой; он с Уолл-стрит, бывший брокер, который разочаровался в бомонде и суете и удалился на покой. Самую дикую фантазию придумала Диана и была очень горда ею, о том, что он механик с международных гонок, его любимый разбился в прошлом году во время заезда, и теперь он топит свое горе в “штате лобстеров”. 

Специально не соглашаясь и не опровергая эти смехотворные теории, Уилл лишь загадочно улыбался и отвечал: “Ах если бы”. Как он и подозревал, Диана пригласила его на ужин не просто так, а чтобы с кем-нибудь познакомить. Уж очень она настаивала на приличном виде. Это был далеко не первый случай. В маленьком городке вроде Катлера не слишком большой выбор холостяков, потому Уилла, как темную лошадку, девушки пытались заманить на чаепития, а местные мужики - в бар, однако он отказывался, ссылаясь на занятость. Рождество у Дианы - первый раз, когда он согласился на светские беседы дольше пяти минут. Что-то ему подсказывало, что и последний. 

Ее звали Молли Фостер. Вдова с сыном Уолтером восьми лет. Она не была красавицей, приятное, чистое, простецкое лицо. Ничего общего с холодной, классической красотой Аланы или Эбигейл. Крупная в плечах, с большими неженственными руками и челкой “пони”. Эта женщина сталкивалась с проблемами и умела их решать, не чураясь запачкать руки. Она держала сувенирную лавку на побережье, работала в свое удовольствие и ездила на квадроцикле. 

Конечно, их посадили вместе. Уилл не был любителем поддерживать ничего не значащие разговоры, а потому большую часть времени молчал и слушал. На вопросы отвечал односложно, порой замечая, как Молли бросала на него любопытные взгляды. Обычно он ходил в перчатках, но за ужином это вызвало бы лишние вопросы, так что к концу вечера Уилл уже знал про нее все.

Ее мужа звали Уолтер и работал он полицейским. Фанат бейсбола и поездок на природу. Однажды он арестовал важного парня в местной банде Портленда, и его подельники напали ночью на дом. Молли с сыном успели спрятаться в ванне с ружьем, и их бы убили, как и мужа, если бы она не выстрелила одному из бандитов в грудину через дверь. С этого момента она знала, что в большой город больше не вернется. 

Вечер еще не кончился, а Уилл засобирался домой, и именно Молли пошла его проводить. 

\- На следующей неделе в субботу мы с ребятами - Джорджем и Кевином - идем в бар. Ты как? 

Она упомянула других мужчин специально, чтобы избежать неловкости. 

\- Спасибо, но я не смогу, - он натянул куртку и шапку, у него болела голова, и Уилл даже не постарался, чтобы его тон прозвучал благожелательно. 

\- Мистер Загадка. 

\- Что? - он замер в дверях, снег рассыпался на коврик на входе. 

\- Говорю, что здорово посидели, надо повторить. 

\- Здорово - это до того, как Клайв начал играть на банджо или после? 

Справедливости ради, Клайв действительно неплохо играл, но монотонность его репертуара в исполнении хриплого голоса могла усыпить и армию. Молли улыбнулась и только хотела сказать что-то еще, как Уилл быстро кивнул, пробормотал “добр нч” и вышел. 

Он не считал это побегом, скорее, тактическим отступлением. Он не хотел вводить ее в заблуждение, хотя мог бы. Конечно, мог. Образ Уолтера нетрудно повторить: суховатый юмор, грубоватая нежность, в сексе ничего сверхъестественного, у него был аппетит здорового мужчины, который ограничивался “похлопать Молли по заднице” или “поцеловать в машине”. Больше шести лет они ласкались украдкой, пока маленький Уолтер спал на соседней кровати, а затем и в соседней комнате. 

Уилл завидовал нормальности этой семьи. То, что творится в его голове, - опасно. То, что он видит, - опасно вдвойне. Уилл должен носить метку прокаженного, чтобы никто не подходил близко. 

Он разобрал двигатель морского вездехода, уже зная, что с ним не так. И сверхспособностей не нужно, чтобы увидеть растекшееся по всему корпусу масло. Двигатель перегрелся, шестерни трансмиссии заржавели, зубчики поломались, и весь механизм подлежал замене. Ему предстоял не самый приятный разговор с владельцем о том, как правильно в следующий раз покупать масло, чтобы при разгоне оно не превращалось в воду. 

Через открытую дверь гаража с улицы донесся звук мотора. Уилл вытер перчатки от остатков масла, которое налипло, как смола, и вышел навстречу незваному гостю. Молли, в смешной шапочке с нарисованной машинкой и красном пуховичке, слезла с квадроцикла и сняла очки, постучав ими по рулю от снега. Лицо от ветра раскраснелось, похорошело, глаза горели жизнью. Счастливая улыбка ее красила, делая миловиднее и привлекательнее. 

Что ж, настойчивости ей не занимать. 

\- Привет! - она махнула варежкой с оленями. - Мой конь барахлит чего-то. Посмотришь? 

Повод она нашла, молодец. Как же она перейдет к самому интересному? Из ее воспоминаний он видел, что Молли Фостер прямолинейна и всегда говорит, что думает, не ходя вокруг да около. Приятное разнообразие после тумана полунамеков. Он затащил квадроцикл в гараж. 

\- Что конкретно барахлит? 

\- Колеса туго поворачиваются, иногда скрипят, хотя я меняла колодки. 

\- Масло меняла? 

\- Месяц назад. 

\- Узлы смазывала? 

\- Узлы? - переспросила она, нахмурившись. 

Уилл поставил квадроцикл на два домкрата, открутил колесо ключом на семнадцать и указал на небольшие цилиндры над и под колесом шириной в дюйм. 

\- Пресс-масленки. Их тоже надо закачивать маслом под завязку раз в три-четыре месяца, смотря как и где ездишь. По нынешней погоде я бы сказал, что чем чаще, тем лучше. 

\- Можешь сделать? 

\- Тут ничего сложного, в следующий раз сама можешь проверять на уровень смазки, - Уилл достал из вороха инструментов на стеллаже шприц и вставил в него баллон. - С тебя восемь баксов. 

\- Как насчет семи баксов и кофе? 

\- Восемь. И я не торгуюсь. 

Уилл хоть и стоял спиной, насаживая тонкий шланг на крышку баллона, но все равно услышал, как она вздохнула. 

\- Ну, ты не можешь винить девушку, что она попыталась. Так как насчет кофе? Я угощаю. 

\- Я не пью кофе, - он даже не взглянул на нее, шприцевание не должно было отнять больше пяти минут, и Уилл не хотел задерживать ее дольше необходимого. 

\- Женат? - уже в лоб спросила она, в ее голосе звучала улыбка. 

\- Нет. 

\- Гей? 

\- Не знаю, не пробовал. 

\- Извращенец? 

\- Не более, чем все остальные, - ответил он, будто его спрашивали, в какие часы работает его гараж. Сам Уилл не стал любопытствовать, и Молли прислонилась к столику с инструментами, сложив руки на груди. 

\- Но ты занят. Я вижу, когда люди в отношениях. 

\- Тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело? - Уилл знал, что она не обидится. 

\- Я хотела позвать тебя на свидание, так что в каком-то роде мое. 

\- В таком случае не поспоришь, - он улыбнулся уголком рта, не отвлекаясь от работы. 

\- А я о чем. Ну так что? Девушка? - Молли сделала неуверенную паузу. - Парень? 

Чудовище из глубин. 

\- Сложно объяснить: у меня нет обязательств, но и свободным я себя не чувствую. 

\- После смерти мужа я почти год так ходила. Никак не могла привыкнуть. Даже кольцо не снимала. 

\- Но сейчас все изменилось? - он многозначительно посмотрел на ее руку, на которой уже не было кольца, как и не было его на Рождественском ужине у Дианы. 

\- Время лечит, - она снова пожала плечами. - По крайней мере, так говорят. 

\- Говорят многое, не всегда правду. 

Уилл не винил ее за любопытство. За восемь месяцев его никто не навестил, он никуда не звонил, никому не писал, иначе местные почтальоны уже обо всем бы доложили главным сплетницам побережья на рыбном рынке. Местные кидали на него косые взгляды, переговариваясь вполголоса: “Мужик не должен быть один, хоть бы бабу завел, что ли”. 

Но в том-то и дело. Уилл _не был один_. Никогда. 

Заполнив масленки, он забрал деньги, и Молли между делом добавила: 

\- Слушай, ты мне нравишься. Можно выбраться куда-нибудь, если хочешь, без обязательств или еще чего. Не буду же я тащить тебя полупьяного к алтарю, просто пообщаемся. Если, конечно, ты не боишься собак. 

\- Собак? - он удивленно моргнул, впервые заинтересовавшись. 

\- Ха, так вот твое слабое место! Ты - собачник! Обещаю никому не говорить, иначе тебя обступят дамы с милыми щеночками. На самом деле, у меня одна собака. Я ее приютила осенью беременной, разродилась у меня в кладовке в магазине. Щенков разобрали, а ее что? На улицу же не выкинешь, смотри, какой мороз. Назвала Ананасик. 

\- Ананасик? 

Увидев его выражение лица, Молли широко улыбнулась и помогла вытащить квадроцикл из гаража. 

\- Не, ну а что? Эта коза драная разгрызла в подсобке банку со сладкими ананасами, которая там сто лет стояла. Как ее только не стошнило после этого. 

\- Осторожнее на дороге. 

Уилл так и не ответил на ее предложение, и, судя по знающей улыбке, Молли это заметила, но не стала настаивать, благополучно заведя мотор и скрывшись за поворотом в сторону города. Он был ей за это благодарен и, только собравшись домой, заметил, что на пятидолларовой купюре она оставила свой номер телефона. Вот же упрямая. 

В шесть вечера он закрыл гараж. Стемнело, остались только желтые пятна фонарей среди туманной лесной дороги. Уилл не ел весь день и, сварив на ужин овсяную кашу, умял целую тарелку с хлебом. Чем проще еда, тем лучше. Тогда ему не приходилось думать, какая именно часть его сознания наслаждалась пищей. Ту, другую, он собирался заморить голодом, пока ее голос не станет легче ветра. 

Одна кружка, ложка, тарелка, кастрюля. Один нож. Одна порция. Подушка, простыня в зеленый горох и одеяло. Узкая койка ровно на одного. Вместо ванны - душ с бойлером. Полотенца для тела и лица. Зубная щетка и зубной порошок в коробочке. Ватные штаны, гамаши, теплые потрепанные свитера, рабочие рубашки, купленные на распродаже. Одно кресло. Окно, наполовину занесенное снегом. Все просто и без изысков. Здесь нет для _него_ места. 

Приняв горячий душ, он присел с полотенцем на холодную крышку унитаза, вытирая лицо. Кожа горела от внутреннего жара. Уилл взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале на двери: густая борода; худые волосатые ноги, только бедра полнее от постоянных прогулок по лесу; член вяло лежал на бедре; кудри прилипли ко лбу; грудь безволосая, только несколько завитушек у сосков; кожа желтая, болезненная из-за проникающего в ванну уличного света через смотровое окно. Глаза мертвые, расчетливые, как провалы глазниц у черепа. Как будто дьявол прикоснулся к его душе. 

До чего же похож его день на тот, в квартирке на Пеннингтон авеню. Ранний подъем, редкие гости, раз-два в неделю от силы, звенящая тишина, царящая вокруг и в его голове. Но было одно существенное различие - там ему не к кому было пойти. Там его никто не ждал. Эту же пытку он мог закончить в любой момент, просто сев в свой грузовик и поехав в сторону Балтимора. Ганнибал, наверное, встретил бы его на полпути или дома с горячим обедом. Боже, как же иногда ему хотелось прекратить сопротивляться. Борьба против своего сердца медленно мучила его на ведьмовском костре. 

Уилл вытерся, надел футболку и штаны и сел перед печкой, комната нагрелась, но по ногам дуло. Без звука радио и телевизора, только треск поленьев и ветер за окном. Виски из бутылки у кресла - скорее горючее в бензобак, чем стоящее пойло, - обожгло горло до онемения. Банкнота с номером Молли лежала на столе, и Уилл несколько минут гипнотизировал ее взглядом. Затем закрыл глаза и провалился во тьму. 

Тишина висела над водой, как плотный туман. Мертвая, черная гладь. Безмолвный дворец вдалеке, погруженный в тени, с глянцевыми окнами без единого отголоска света. Луна - большая, чистая, бледная, как человеческая кость, смотрела безжизненным глазом, и Уилл прикрыл ее ладонью. 

Видел ли ее Ганнибал? Видит ли сейчас? 

Иногда Уиллу казалось, что они делают все одновременно, будто их внутренние часы все еще синхронизированы. Просыпаются, моются, едят, ложатся спать, и только реальность удерживала его от навязчивого желания потянуться на другую сторону их связи и узнать, как он. Что с ним? Где он сейчас? С кем? 

Все это время он не приходил не потому, что боялся встретиться с Ганнибалом, а потому, что боялся, что захочет остаться. Они оба видели, что их ждет, и Ганнибал отодвигал момент их расставания, охраняя Уилла от будущего. Событий, похожих на кристаллический шар с множеством граней внутри. Грани отражались, преломляя свет и тьму, раскрашивая их в калейдоскоп возможностей. 

Уилл видел будущее, как прошлое. Одна линия вела в Италию. Все было готово: билеты, чартер, дом на холме вдали от цивилизации. Эбигейл отправилась с ними, пила шампанское на борту и праздновала начало новой жизни недалеко от Милана, на вилле с видом на озеро Комо. Ганнибал не врал, когда говорил Уиллу, что сексуальные отношения нежелательны, лишь не стал уточнять, что это пока Эбигейл все еще в процессе своего становления, и они нужны ей в роли отцов и защитников. Вопрос времени, когда она станет охотницей на людей, равной им. В спальне Ганнибала по такому случаю стояла гигантского размера кровать, и трое вполне могли поместиться. В Италии ее будущее было бы определено. Не ею, хотя она так хотела независимости, так жаждала свободы, а потом отказалась, чтобы быть рядом с любимыми. Уилл просто не мог так с ней поступить. 

Другая линия, в Балтиморе, оставила огромную лужу крови на ковролине в доме Пола Крендлера. Полиция была еще в пути. Уилл лежал рядом с Эбигейл, выпотрошенный до кишков, и до самого конца не отрывал взгляда от ее испуганных глаз. 

Что ему выбрать между жизнью и смертью? Ответ очевиден. Шантаж? Безусловно. Однако такова была эгоистичная, не знающая границ, здравого смысла и контроля привязанность Ганнибала. Они - одно целое, счастье одного было залогом счастья другого, и нелогично в таком случае оставлять принятие решений только на Уилла. В страдании нет смысла, кроме религиозной жертвенности Христа, а уж к божественности они оба относились с некоторой антипатией. 

Поэтому Уилл отказался выбирать. Он запер оба будущих на чашах Юстиции, заморозив время в бесконечном ожидании. Восемь месяцев, и они все еще ждут. И ждут. И жизнь превратилась в ожидание смерти, до того момента, пока Эбигейл не решит свою судьбу. 

Он вошел во дворец: комнаты и залы не изменились, погрузившись в сон, и радостно отозвались на его возвращение. Он коснулся ближайшей стены, и та завибрировала под его прикосновением низким гулом. Картины, статуи, темные коридоры, прохладный морозный ветерок скользил по полу, дуя из подвала. Сегодня была одна из тех ночей, когда хозяин позволял тьме выбраться с нижних этажей и своим мертвым дыханием заполнить дворец. Ни капли, ни ноты, ни ласковой мелодии. 

Увидев краем глаза, что в одной из комнат горел камин, он неуверенно остановился в дверях. Теплые всполохи красного и желтого переливались на чугунных прутьях, но привлекло его внимание не это, а то, что его двойник стоял к нему спиной с бокалом вина, греясь в тепле камина. Комната была похожа на гостиную: каминный зев почти в человеческий рост, большое зеркало в позолоченной окантовке над мраморной полкой. На потемневшей за годы побелке проглядывали скорбные лики Мадонны и Святых, как со старых, истертых русских икон. Огромные окна выходили на балкон, откуда в комнату заглядывала луна и прохладная ночь. Казалось, огонь в камине - последний теплый источник света и островок жизни посреди теней, отступивших по углам. 

Легкая, невесомая и дорогая одежда облегала тело, Уилл чувствовал ее, будто сам стоял на его месте. На языке остался привкус терпкого вина, тепло дразнило кожу, согревая лицо и грудь сквозь нежный шелк персиковой рубашки. Рукава закатаны до локтя, холод стекла под пальцами правой руки. Брюки из тончайшей ткани облегали бедра. Он был дома, в тишине и покое. 

Призрачный силуэт Ганнибала отделился от стены, ступая в видение будущего, и замер на несколько секунд, любуясь широкой спиной Уилла и мягкими линиями: открытой, чуть склоненной шеи, бедер, скрытых мускулов под рубашкой. Уилл видел их обоих со стороны и одновременно чувствовал взгляд, скользящий с нежностью и благоговением по его собственному телу, как ласковыми кончиками пальцев. 

Не в силах устоять, призрак Ганнибала подошел ближе. Его присутствие, жар его тела расходились со спины волнами. Его дыхание, теплое, с ароматом фруктового пьяняще-сладкого вина опалило шею, и Уилл вместе со своим двойником поежились, каждый волосок на теле встал дыбом. 

\- Уилл. 

Один горячий выдох возле самого уха, и, о боже, этот тон. Настоящий Ганнибал говорил им только раз, во время ужина, когда они поедали человечину и обсуждали время и возможности. Этот тон, низкий, полный желания, с едва заметным рокочущим началом и мягкой, похожей на облизывание языком, последней согласной. 

Дышать стало труднее, в горле пересохло, поэтому оба Уилла - у камина и в дверях - с трудом сглотнули. Жар плясал на щеках, он был в горячке, и уже не только из-за близости камина. Оказавшись между двух огней, тело нагревалось и, убыстряя пульс, впитывало с каждой секундой все больше: странного предвкушения, азарта, этого “будет - не будет”, нервного ожидания, страха перед тем, что он может ощутить и что случится, если сделать шаг. 

Его призрачный двойник прикрыл глаза и откинулся спиной на чужую грудь, задрожав от первого соприкосновения тел. Вино в бокале опасно пошатнулось, но они не обратили внимания. Уилл со своего места неимоверным усилием воли заставил себя смотреть дальше, а не погрузиться в видение полностью, пока оно притягивало его как магнит. 

Ладонь легла ему на живот, слегка придерживая, губы оказались у самой кожи, и теперь дыхание горячим воздухом касалось его шеи. Призрачный Ганнибал шумно вдохнул через нос и медленно выдохнул ртом. При мысли, что его губы в считанных сантиметрах, Уилл почувствовал, как приятная тяжесть стекла к паху. Он открыл шею непреднамеренно, не осознавая, что делает, будто отвечая на молчаливую просьбу. 

Их тела срослись вместе, почти незаметно покачиваясь, они дышали в унисон. Чувства безопасности, какого-то почти экстазного облегчения и внутреннего огня разливались вихревым потоком и закручивались между теплой ладонью и чужой грудью, касающейся его спины. Ганнибал прижался к его шее гладкой щекой, и Уиллу в дверях пришлось коснуться пальцами кожи в том же месте, чтобы проверить, на самом ли деле это происходило. Или он там, у камина, и никогда не покидал Ганнибала. Они никогда не расставались. Они вместе. 

Это будущее звало его, как сирена зовет заблудившегося в водах одинокого моряка. Сквозь время, расстояние, их связь в этом моменте почти незаметна, потому что слита воедино. Они оба замерли, смотря на огонь и видя, как может закончиться этот вечер. 

Грань провернулась для них, как в калейдоскопе. Уилл расстегнул рубашку сам, медленно, позволяя Ганнибалу насладиться видом его пальцев и открывающейся кожи под тонкой тканью. Ганнибал за воротник помог стянуть шелк, открывая золотистое в каминном свете плечо, и коснулся губами. Слегка. Безмерно восхищаясь, с любовью, которую он не мог выразить словами, только музыкой прикосновений, что раздавалась в тишине громче всего. Как будто Уилл был новорожденным, не умеющим говорить и не знающим другого языка, кроме теплых рук на его теле, бесчисленных поцелуев, лелеющих само его существование. Ласковый шепот, дразнящее дыхание, сорвавшееся имя вместо стона, бархатный голос, раздающийся будто в самой голове и вливающий любовь прямо в сердце. Пока он не почувствовал, что тонет и тонет, и это самая чудесная смерть из всех. 

Ганнибал запечатлел на коже первое признание, и Уилл ответил вздохом тягучего удовольствия, которое расплавило их обоих и слило воедино уже навсегда. Здесь, на ковре, в соседней спальне среди перекрученных в страсти простыней и в горячей ванне. На кухонном столе. У стены. В машине, припаркованной у самого входа, потому что не нашлось сил оторваться. Раз за разом, пока их тела не эволюционируют, замрут вместе, и так они затвердеют в новой, монструозной форме двуглавого чудовища. 

В реальности они не занимались сексом, между ними не было физической близости, они даже не виделись, но Уилл уже был здесь, стонал и ощущал через грани будущего, как проникает в чужое тело, как ощущение наполненности перекидывает его через край - тысячи дней, до конца их жизни, вечность… 

Он закрыл глаза, привалившись к косяку, боль в груди была такой, что хотелось рыдать и кричать, но он лишь молча терпел, сосредоточившись на ритме дыхания. Невидимые когти выпустили его сердце, оставляя кровоточащие раны. Когда он снова увидел комнату, двойники исчезли, а вместо них в кресле сидел Ганнибал и смотрел на него исподлобья. Уилл вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

\- Все то же мерзкое мыло, купленное на заправке, - произнес тот, и его лицо ничего не выражало, в темных, шоколадных глазах влажно отражался блеск огня. Сила его взгляда пригвоздила Уилла к месту, где он стоял. До боли знакомые черты, скорбная линия морщин возле выразительных губ, в правой руке он переворачивал монету между пальцев. Несколько долгих секунд они сохраняли молчание. 

\- Здравствуй, Уилл. 

\- Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер, - официальное обращение чужеродно легло на язык, будто он пытался говорить на незнакомом наречии. 

Единственное, что выдало Ганнибала, - это легкий наклон головы и как он моргнул, потратив секунду на восстановление контроля. Монета в пальцах замерла и исчезла. 

\- Помнится, раньше мы обращались к друг другу по именам. 

\- Эти времена прошли. 

Уилл не собирался делать ему больно. Ганнибал долго, непозволительно долго смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом, сдерживая дыхание, а затем напряженно сглотнул. В глазах застыла влага. 

\- Я чувствую запах рыбы, соснового леса и масла, - его голос был обманчиво спокоен и тих. - А еще женскую туалетную воду на спирту, которую продают в бумажных каталогах. Что-нибудь с названием “Темный шарм” или “Обольстительная легкость” на этикетке. В твоей жизни появилась женщина, Уилл? Разве нет другой, которой ты клялся в верности и которая все еще ждет тебя? 

Ганнибал не был бы собой, не ответь на боль еще большей, напомнив об Эбигейл. 

\- Я пришел узнать, все ли с ней в порядке. 

\- Для этого не нужно было возвращаться. На самом деле, ты хотел повидаться со мной. Я рад, - он откинул голову на спинку кресла, полуприкрыв глаза. - Даже сбежав, сделав вид, что забыл, кто ты и какова твоя природа, даже отказавшись от нас, ты все еще часть семьи, Уилл. Все, что мое, принадлежит тебе. И если ты хочешь взглянуть, что ждет тебя с этой женщиной… 

_Эта женщина_. Уилл против воли захотел его поправить. Ее зовут Молли, и она полная противоположность всему, чего ты добился, Ганнибал. 

Уилл промолчал, распутывая вязь из намеков, взглядов и эмоций, которые снова заполняли его из-за их близости. Все мое - твое. Правдой ли было обратное? Ганнибал считал, что да. И если Уилл собирался связать будущее с Молли, Ганнибал отберет это будущее с той же легкостью, с какой бы перерезал ей горло. И будет в своем праве. 

Они едины. Если Ганнибал будет несчастлив, как может быть счастлив без него Уилл? Это невозможно, а значит, излишне, и требует хирургического удаления. На ранней стадии или поздней - выбирать Уиллу. Она все равно не останется рядом. 

Уилл подумал, что, наверное, с ним серьезно что-то не так, раз он не винил Ганнибала за эти мысли. Его инстинкты убийцы - это его природа, то, что он есть. Разве кто-то просит извиниться акулу за то, что она опасна? Нет, люди принимают ее природным хищником. 

\- И поднял я глаза мои и увидел: вот один овен стоит у реки; у него два рога, и рога высокие, но один выше другого, и высший поднялся после. Видел я, как этот овен бодал к западу и к северу, и к югу, и никакой зверь не мог устоять против него, и никто не мог спасти от него; он делал, что хотел, и величался, - процитировал Ганнибал, ровно так же не собираясь просить Уилла изменить свою природу в угоду его представлений. Все, что Уилл сделает, решит сделать, решил в прошлом, включая покинуть его и Эбигейл, не требовало прощения. - Знаешь, Уилл, если бы ты принял, кто ты есть, тебе стало бы гораздо легче. Не нужно извиняться. Ты пришел, это главное. 

\- Я уйду. 

\- Я умею ждать, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, свет от камина подсвечивал его лицо снизу, бросая на лицо искривленные тени. Глаза были будто вырезаны ножом, в неровном свете были видны дьявольский изгиб рта и острые линии от морщин. Теперь Уилл видел его полностью, видел вместе с ним: человеческие страхи, банальные причины для поступков, паттерны поведения, нужно лишь найти схему, которой подчинялось каждое живое существо, ядро-суть, которое Ганнибал каждый раз скидывал с пьедестала и смотрел, что получится. Привнося хаос в порядок, а порядок - в хаос. Мир, который он судил не за добро и зло, а за его красоту. И те, кто мешал красоте расцвести, наказывались безжалостно, как за грехи Господни. 

Их с Уиллом встреча - будто наказание Ганнибалу за все, что он сотворил. Его любовь, его одиночество и ожидание. Ревность к другим людям в жизни Уилла. Боль от того, что от него отказались. Холод, который окружал теперь не только Мишу, но и Уилла, куда ему не было дороги. 

И все же он ждал его. Боролся за их будущее с тем же упорством, с каким Уилл избегал его. 

Они не обсуждали, что видели в этой комнате. Это было и не нужно, они оба знали, что момент у камина лишь ждет своего часа. И как бы Уилл ни отрицал, его визит во дворец говорил сам за себя. Он сделал шаг к двери. 

\- Прощайте, доктор Лектер. 

\- До свидания, Уилл. 

Уилл очнулся в доме с ощущением, будто часть его вырвали насильно и оставили во дворце, в печке еле тлели угли. Похоже, он задержится в Катлере надолго. 

Побывав во дворце, он узнал главное. Ни в одном из будущих Уилл не пожалел, что, подъезжая к дому Крендлера, свернул на полпути и уплыл на чужом катере куда глаза глядят. 

Ни в одном будущем он так и не сказал Ганнибалу, где он. 

 

 _Катлер, Апрель_

\- Так ты что, работал в ФБР? - спросил Джордж, похрустывая пиццей. В его бороде запутался сыр, и он с раздражением вытер подбородок салфеткой. 

\- Скорее на них, чем с ними. 

Молли разлила по бокалам горячий глинтвейн, и аромат апельсинов, корицы и гвоздики заполнил комнату теплом и уютом. Он взял свой бокал и закинул в рот разморенную в вине дольку лимона. 

\- Хей, Мол, у тебя реально сдвиг на парней в форме, - беззлобно заметила жена Джорджа, Кейти, сидящая нога на ногу в вязаном свитере. Ей не хватало лишь эффектности и лоска, чтобы считаться по-настоящему красивой, но в Катлере косметика от снега стекала в считанные секунды. 

Молли приобняла Уилла, положив голову ему на плечо. 

\- Это моя сверхспособность. 

\- Ой, тогда у Кейти - это закручивать офигительные корнишоны. Вчера в магазин приехали ребята из Нью-Хемпшира, только чтобы купить двадцать банок за раз, даже не торговались. 

\- Лучше бы я умела спать с закрытыми глазами, - покачала головой Кейт. - У Тины режутся зубки, стоит только покормить, и ее тут же рвет. 

\- Слава богу, у Уолли все прошло тихо, не знаю, что я бы делала, если бы он стал устраивать мне истерики в тот момент. Мама уехала на три месяца в Ванкувер, Уолтер был на учебе от участка, я думала, повешусь. Ты ведь можешь не работать, возьми отпуск на пару месяцев. 

\- Я талдычу об этом уже неделю, - закатил глаза Джордж. - Она, видимо, не успокоится, пока не грохнется в обморок прямо за прилавком. 

\- Я нужна в магазине. 

\- Три покупателя в день обойдутся без твоих солений, Кейт. 

Молли приглушенно хихикнула Уиллу в плечо. В отличие от Джорджа и Кейт, они никогда не ссорились. Молли считала это лучшим показателем совместимости, не зная, что Уилл считывал ее настроение и беспокойные мысли, как открытую книгу. Она думала, что у него порой бывают прозрения насчет некоторых вещей, но понятия не имела о размахе его дара, а он и не спешил выложить все как на духу. Одно потянуло бы другое, и пришлось бы рассказать, что после нервного срыва на полицейской работе он провел несколько лет в психушке, а не на реабилитации, как думала Молли. 

Кейт и Джордж Крентоны были их соседями и хорошими друзьями. Кейт держала магазинчик по соседству с сувенирной лавкой Молли, а старший сын Кейт ходил в ту же школу, что и Уолтер. Уилл влился в их компанию без единого усилия. При первом впечатлении угрюмого, молчаливого отшельника он так быстро располагал к себе людей, что Молли только удивлялась. Ее теория была в том, что он инстинктивно знал, какой нужен подход, чтобы завоевать доверие, на что Уилл загадочно отвечал: 

\- Когда жертва обретает нового мучителя, она либо подстраивается, либо становится обедом. 

Она думала, что он так шутит. 

Крентоны ушли. Оставшись вдвоем - Уолли еще днем ушел к Кейт домой и собирался остаться там ночевать, - они расположились на террасе дома. С козырька капал растаявший снег, таяли сосульки, и Уилл и Молли сели на скамейку с глинтвейном и укрылись теплым пледом. Вид открывался волшебный: неподалеку протекала речка с подмороженными берегами, над домом нависали высокие склоны со снежными шапочками, на которых росли сосны, а алое закатное солнце возвещало о скором приближении тепла. 

Он так устал. От невозможности расслабиться, от постоянного давления чужих видений. Уилл все еще мог с ними справляться, но чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше ему _хотелось_ справляться. Эмоции Молли были теплым ненавязчивым бризом, под которым он впадал в спячку. Вор, все еще вор. Усталый притворщик. 

Ананасик и Линдси, заметив, что хозяева куда-то запропастились, вышли через собачью дверцу и, радостно помахивая хвостами, улеглись у их ног. Молли была в уггах, мягкой подошвой она погладила ближайший меховой живот, и Ананасик перевернулась, наслаждаясь лаской. 

\- Я, наверное, безвозвратно испорчу настрой, но мы должны поговорить, - произнесла она, бросив на Уилла опасливый взгляд и подтянув плед выше к груди. 

Уилл знал, о чем идет речь, и именно поэтому пригласил Крентонов на сегодня, выгадав себе время. Внятных и правдивых объяснений так и не появилось, к сожалению. 

\- Угу. 

\- Что вчера было? Во время, ну, ты понимаешь, - Молли стеснялась обсуждать секс, а в частности момент, когда он раздвинул ей ноги и удовлетворил языком. Уилл еле удержался от насмешливой улыбки. У него было искушение дождаться, пока она назовет вещи своими именами, но это скорее подходило другой его части. Той, что ласково нашептывала: _“Ты завел живого человека, как заводят собаку, чтобы было легче, чтобы не вернуться раньше времени. Готовая ячейка общества с пустым местом специально для тебя. С ребенком, который не унаследует от тебя твой смертельный дар. Мой хитрый мальчик.”_ \- Ты будто призрака увидел. 

Уилл хмыкнул. Прямое попадание. Он не должен был расслабляться, не должен был забывать держать оборону между ними, секунда душевной слабости, и вместо жены он увидел… 

Широкая грудь с седыми густыми волосами, смуглая кожа, блестящая от пота, бисеринки на сильной шее, движение адамового яблока вверх-вниз, и стон удовольствия: низкий, полный нужды и голода, от которого по спине бежали мурашки. Который завел его мгновенно с еле теплящегося, ленивого настроения до перехватывающего дыхание жара во всем теле. 

Ганнибал был в постели с золотоволосой женщиной по имени Беделия, но та хотя бы подозревала, что с ними мог находиться третий, когда как Молли только сейчас заметила, что что-то не так. Ну и кто из них поступал нечестно? Кто был плохим парнем? Границы морали размылись так давно, что Уилл не понимал, правильно ли поступил. 

Может, он боялся себя, того, чего хочет на самом деле, - Ганнибала и Эбигейл, их обоих, рядом с собой. Он так привык к страху, что почти не замечал его. Что, если на самом деле он сбежал от себя, от того себя, который открылся ему в шаге от становления: бесстрашный, безнаказанный, любящий двоих убийц. Что это говорило о нем? 

Он вообще не должен был видеть Ганнибала без одежды. Их отношения не подразумевали физическое. Они могли прожить всю жизнь вместе, в одном доме, встречаясь за ужином, гуляя по городу, посещая музеи, убивая и живя, как близкие родственники. Могли же? Или он снова себя обманывает, и сила его чувств к Ганнибалу безмерна, ненасытна, и, дай ей знак, она бы поглотила его во всех смыслах? В этом и кроется проблема, не так ли? Они никогда не умели сохранять какие-либо границы между собой. 

В любом случае, думать о Беделии и Ганнибале, пока он обнимал жену, было неправильным. Беделия ему вообще не нравилась, честно говоря. Ни ее внешность, ни ее ум, ни то, как ее взгляд порой замирал, а рот нежно приоткрывался, глядя на Ганнибала. 

_Ничего личного, Беделия. Мне бы не понравился любой человек, занявший мое место._

Уилл не должен был держаться за их с Ганнибалом связь, тем более, что каждый раз ему перепадали отзвуки его жизни, но все не мог удержаться. Каждый раз он обещал себе, что это в последний раз, и каждый раз нарушал обещание. 

Он не помнил, когда, но однажды, где-то в районе июля, видения поменялись: фальшивая супружеская пара улетела во Флоренцию, поселившись в апартаментах в центре. Эту поездку в Европу сам Ганнибал мысленно считал небольшим отпуском. 

 

…Ганнибал увез из дома два вещи - ножи и картину “Леда и Лебедь”. Момент был запечатлен крайне удачно, считал он. Лебедь почти касался блестящим голодным клювом влажного лона Леды, собираясь ею овладеть. Теперь картина висела над камином в столовой, и ученые гости, в отличие от возмущенных, негодующих, таких инфантильных американцев, лишь знающе ухмылялись. Итальянцы понимали его больше, чем кто-либо, и именно во Флоренции он чувствовал себя почти своим. Эби и Уиллу здесь бы понравилось. 

Его разум никогда не скучал. Он уже был во Флоренции, когда был моложе, и тогда приехал на поезде, будучи еще студентом, просто чтобы увидеть родину матери. Сейчас же он знал язык, местность, располагал деньгами и хотел провести некоторые изыскания. И пока Беделия разгуливала по городу в примечательных нарядах в надежде обзавестись хвостом из ФБР, о чем Ганнибал прекрасно знал и относился с иронией, он посвятил себя работе над оригиналами исторических книг в библиотеке Каппони, в которых упоминались его предки. 

Корни его уходили к тем самым Сфорца во времена 15-16 веков, когда Медичи – cosorteria, клан из торговцев - превратились в одно из самых влиятельных семейств Италии. Эти люди ни перед чем не останавливались. Медичи вырезали людей сотнями, подставляли и травили, избавляясь от врагов и ненужных союзников. Даже от членов своей семьи. Вероломность, золото и древняя кровь. Такова была история, породившая его. 

Когда Ганнибал получил первые доказательства в старинных письмах об упоминании бесчисленных бастардов Медичи среди Сфорца, все стало на свои места. Его кровь была связана с веками кровопролития и убийств. Кроме того, он давно хотел навестить потомков клана Строцци, которые мнили себя врагами Медичи. Примерно как Чилтон мнил себя проклятием Ганнибала в сфере психиатрии. Строцци до сих пор хранили в своей резиденции почти все выдающиеся портреты семейства Медичи, говоря: “пусть наши враги видят, как мы процветаем”. Ганнибала это забавляло, он и не ожидал меньшего от настоящей флорентийской семьи, чтущей традиции. 

В остальное от исследований время холодный, расчетливый разум Беделии, похожий на механизм часов, влиял на него успокаивающе. Ей было не чуждо насилие, Беделия могла убить. Она и убила. 

Но она не наслаждалась этим. Для этого ей не хватало чего-то животного, некоторой примитивности, которой было предостаточно в Ганнибале. Он считал, что виной его итальянская кровь. Вполне возможно, не встреть он Уилла, его никогда бы не поймали. Никто бы и не догадался, кроме Ласс, да и той бы оставалось жить недолго. 

Та же кровь пробудила в нем любовь к Итальянскому Возрождению, темной его стороне, которое, как новолуние, сплошь состояло из убийств из-за угла, невероятной мстительности, авантюризма и разгула страстей. Вся эстетика - плотская. Обнаженное тело, обнаженная личность у да Винчи, Буонаротти и Санти. Величие человека через величие Бога. И суть человеческая - всегда аморальная, как аморально и как прекрасно животное в своем самолюбовании и звериной красоте. 

Кровь, всегда кровь, целый океан крови, на которой стоял их дворец воспоминаний... 

 

\- Не хочешь отвечать? 

Уилл перевел взгляд на макушку Молли и поцеловал мягкие волосы. Зачем он снова и снова возвращался, впитывая мысли Ганнибала, его размышления, его видение мира, когда его прекрасная жена была прямо у него в руках? 

Ответ был прост. С Ганнибалом он был собой. Увидеться с ним было так же важно, как увидеть свое отражение в зеркале. Как вспомнить себя. И раствориться в нем снова. 

Уилл не хотел думать о “настоящей любви”. Он всегда верил, что не способен на нее, истинную любовь. Это было словосочетание для фильмов, книг, рекламных баннеров и ювелирных магазинов. У каждого это понятие включало в себя совершенно разные вещи. Но разве это не было лучшим наказанием из возможных для них обоих? Уиллу за его бесконечное сочувствие убийцам - стать неравнодушным к самому опасному и ужасному из них. Ганнибалу, тому, кто гордился своей свободой и одиночеством, - найти того единственного, для кого придется пожертвовать всем. Собой. 

Круг кармы замкнулся. Теперь существовало всего два отрезка его жизни: до Ганнибала и после. И вторая часть все никак не кончалась. 

Если бы Молли знала, о чем он думал, она бы сбежала. Молли не заслуживала такого обращения: лжи, демонов, которых он таскал за собой. К несчастью, ей не сорваться с крючка, пока он сам ее не отпустит, и расставаться с ней в его планы не входило. Он - чудовище, которое насильно удерживает эту прекрасную женщину возле себя, в паутине лжи. Чем он лучше Ганнибала? Был ли он когда-либо лучше? 

Чтобы загладить свою вину, Уилл решил, что пора сделать что-то только для нее. Они молча поднялись в спальню и этой ночью были только вдвоем. С горьким привкусом извинений. 

Утром Уилл приготовил стопку оладий и полил ее медовой подливкой. Кусочек масла таял прямо на верхнем оладушке. Пахло замечательно: сладкой выпечкой и пряным кофе. Если бы он был правильным мужем, он бы устраивал ей подобное гораздо чаще. Радовал ее. Занимался сексом без посторонних. Желал ее до темных кругов перед глазами, а не прятался в сознании жены, как бездомная псина. Гореть ему в аду за это. Он даже привязал ее к себе браком, чтобы уж наверняка не сбежала. 

Может, Алана не зря его боялась. 

Молли как раз забирала постельное белье с заднего двора, где оно сохло всю ночь - они оба любили, когда постель пахла лесом, - и Уилл увидел через окно кухни, что ее с корзиной в охапку поймала почтальон. Наверное, счета, хотя странно, что ее заставили расписаться в доставке. Может, пришли блесна, которые он заказывал? 

Почтальон ушла, и Молли, хмуро рассматривая оборот посылки, зашла домой. Они ласково чмокнули друг друга в губы, и Уилл продолжил накрывать на стол. От письма в ее руках исходила странная энергия, и он несколько раз незаметно глянул в ее сторону. 

\- Написано Молли и Уильяму Фостерам. Это какая-то шутка, или про нас знает миллионер? Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, Уилл? 

\- Ты о чем? 

\- Верджеры. Те, что держат мясокомбинаты по всем штатам, - освободив руки от корзины, она разорвала пакет и вытащила на свет черную коробочку и письмо с вензелем и восковой печатью. - Довольно старомодно. Тут твое имя. 

Уилл оставил тарелки на столе и, вытерев полотенцем руки, взял письмо. Еще не прочитав, он уже знал, что оно от Аланы. Он молча рассматривал печать с буквой V, когда заметил, что Молли открыла черную коробку. 

Вскрикнув, она тут же выбросила ее, и коробка вместе с содержимым упала на пол, человеческое ухо оказалось рядом с его ногой. Время замедлилось, он наклонился и поднял кусочек плоти, думая сначала, что это муляж. 

_Я не собиралась вмешиваться в твою жизнь, но, думаю, ты хотел бы знать. Это все, что от нее осталось._

Когда он съел ухо прямо у нее на глазах, Молли отшатнулась в чистом, непритворном ужасе. 

 

Видеозапись с Беделией, выходящей из магазина “Вера Даль”, попала к ней после Джека. Конечно. Она даже не удивлена. Даже после того, как его отстранили, он все еще нарушал правила, пользуясь связями, и пытался вмешиваться в ее расследование.   
После смерти Катц ему могли помочь добраться до улик только Брайан или Джимми, которые работали на нее, но все еще считали Джека другом. 

Она подъехала в аэропорт, показала пропуск и сразу завернула к частной полосе, откуда взлетал частный самолет, принадлежащий ФБР. В салоне через ряд уже сидел Джек. И, опять же, вполне ожидаемо. Интерпол не дал разрешения на всю команду, но на Кроуфорда местечко нашлось. В любом случае, скандал устраивать бессмысленно: европейские власти не знали, зачем к ним летят американские коллеги, и так и должно было оставаться. Эбигейл вежливо кивнула и устроилась на мягком сидении, делая вид, что его присутствие ее не заботит. 

Они не разговаривали, сохраняя видимость профессиональных отношений, но Эбигейл чувствовала его неприязнь. Без доказательств, без улик, без единой зацепки он знал, кто виновен в смерти Катц. Эбигейл улыбнулась окну. Как же это было приятно. 

В аэропорту их встретили Ринальдо Пацци и невероятное ярко-алое закатное солнце, словно облившее полицейского кровью с ног до головы. Он кивнул им, обменялся крепкими рукопожатиями и позвал с собой до машины, ожидающей у входа. Он говорил по-английски довольно сносно. 

\- Вы из Флорентийского участка, - заметил Джек, увидев его удостоверение, прикрепленное к лобовому стеклу. 

\- Женщина, которую вы ищете, выехала на электричке до Флоренции и там вышла и скрылась где-то на севере. На машине из Рима будет быстрее, чуть больше часа. Мне подумалось, вы не захотите тратить время, раз уж дело касается сами знаете кого. 

\- О чем вы? 

\- О Ганнибале Лектере, конечно. 

Пацци был самоуверен, крепко сжимал руль, ведя машину по полосам шоссе довольно нагло для таких узких дорог, и его взгляд в стекло заднего вида явно не упустил ни одной детали. Он не пытался унизить Эбигейл или показать, что главный разговор тут между ним и Кроуфордом. Он будто исподволь ждал, пока Эбигейл откроет рот, чтобы словить каждое ее слово. Пацци был настороже, как притихшая охотничья такса, и ей это не нравилось. 

\- С чего вы взяли, что это связано с Ганнибалом Лектером? 

\- Я бы хотел говорить начистоту, но я должен быть уверен, что и вы не пытаетесь водить меня за нос. Это сэкономит нам всем время и не даст этому bastardo снова скрыться от меня. 

\- Снова? - впервые подала голос Эбигейл, наклонившись к передним сиденьям. - Вы уже сталкивались? 

Неужели кто-то еще выжил после встречи с Лектером? О, должно быть, перед ней действительно интересный человек. Или хороший врун. Он явно был в курсе, кто такая Эбигейл и что связывало ее с доктором. Других объяснений у нее не нашлось. Пацци быстро стрельнул своими черными, как масляные оливки, глазами в ее сторону. 

\- В участке не знают, кого вы ищете, иначе бы репортеры уже караулили под нашими дверями. Никому не стоит верить на родине самого слова “папарацци”, наши журналисты могут без мыла в задницу залезть. 

\- Если никто в участке не знает, то как узнали вы? 

\- Вы и агент Кроуфорд довольно знаменитые личности, тем более, я давно слежу за делом Лектера. Я видел его так же близко, как сейчас вас, синьора. В галерее Уффици двадцать лет назад. Тихий молодой человек, приехавший из Парижа и снявший квартирку возле Санта-Мария дель Фьоре. Никто его не подозревал, но я знал - это он. К сожалению, у меня не было ни единого доказательства его причастности. Так что, если у меня есть шанс прижать подонка, я им воспользуюсь. 

\- ФБР будет очень признательно за содействие, - кивнул Джек, расслабившись на переднем кресле. 

\- Очень на это рассчитываю, агент Кроуфорд. 

Ищейка словно заготовил речь и немного подредактировал ее под Кроуфорда. Не говоря о своих подозрениях и решив подождать, во что это выльется, Эбигейл хранила молчание. Пацци хотел поймать Лектера, но он бы не стал держать это в секрете от остальных в участке с таким рвением. Конечно, чем меньше народу знало о Лектере, тем лучше, однако это приводило к тому, что им придется полагаться только на Пацци и его людей. Только ли месть ведет инспектора? Она сильно сомневалась. 

Они с Кроуфордом заселились в отеле неподалеку от центра города, и Пацци терпеливо ждал, пока они приведут себя в порядок после перелета, в баре под кондиционером с чашечкой кофе. Итальянцы пили его странно: в маленьких чашечках, опрокидывая одним глотком и запивая водой. Эбигейл была сторонницей Старбакса и Коста, где готовили что угодно от карамельного мокко до апельсинового рафа, и, увидев черную жижу в чашке, скривилась. Пацци ухмыльнулся. 

\- Попробуйте, синьора, и поймете: на родине вы пили помои. 

Она чувствовала его взгляд на коже, как липкую ленту для ловли мух. Несколько раз он будто случайно коснулся ее руки, когда пропускал в дверях, и Эбигейл не могла отделаться от ощущения, будто он выуживает из нее что-то, и она не может этому помешать. Будто он крадет часть ее прямо у нее из-под носа. 

Они доехали до участка, где у парней как раз был ужин, и многие ели прямо за мониторами. Участок стоял на ушах: похоже, Пацци дал им указания просмотреть все, что только возможно, по общественным камерам за тот день в поисках Беделии, точнее, белокурой женщины в ярко-синем костюме. 

Джек как раз пересматривал записи с вокзала, где Беделию видели в последний раз, когда Пацци подошел к Эбигейл слишком близко, врываясь в ее личное пространство. 

\- Кто эта женщина Лектеру? 

Почему ты думаешь, что я тебе отвечу, - хотелось спросить Эбигейл, когда он снова коснулся ее руки, и она отшатнулась. На ее возмущенный взгляд Пацци улыбнулся, как игрок в покер, будто ничего не произошло. 

\- Думаете, он с ней спит? 

\- Мне нет дела, что он с ней делает. Главное - найти их прежде, чем они убегут из города. 

\- Может, она ему помогает? Или это ловушка? 

Эбигейл нахмурилась. 

\- Откуда такое любопытство и с чего вы вообще взяли, что я знаю ее? - она широко распахнула глаза в догадке. - Вы… 

Пацци прижал палец к губам, делая знак, чтобы она хранила молчание. 

\- После истории с Грэмом я знал, что вы скоро догадаетесь. Но я не такой, как тот юноша, его дар мощный, не чета моим редким озарениям, но и их хватает понять, что вы знаете эту женщину на экране. 

\- Еще раз протянете свои грабли, и я сломаю вам руку, это ясно? 

\- Яснее некуда, сеньора, - улыбка с его лица не сползала, будто радостная, но холодная маска. 

\- Двадцать лет назад вы его проверили? 

\- Конечно, проверил, откуда бы мне еще было знать, что это он? Подозрительный парень приходил каждый день к картине Сандро Боттичелли, а спустя неделю нашли убитую пару в виде Зефира и Флоры. Я пришел допросить его в один из вечеров из-за заявления смотрителя музея. Я держал в руках его альбом для рисования. 

\- Не хочу вас огорчать, но, скорее всего, он уже тогда все про вас знал, - хмыкнула Эбигейл. - Он также знал, что вы придете за ним и просто ждал вас в галерее. У вас не было ни единого шанса его поймать, инспектор. Думаю, он просто хотел над вами поиздеваться. 

Улыбка Пацци чуть угасла. 

\- Ваша сеньора привлекает к себе внимание нарочно, - он кивнул на Беделию в кадре. 

\- Да. 

\- И Лектер знает об этом. 

\- Ага. 

\- Зачем он тогда позволяет ей это делать? - акцент впервые показался в его удивленном тоне. 

\- Видимо, ему стало скучно. А если так, то ничем хорошим это не кончится, уж поверьте мне, - тяжело вдохнула Эбигейл и сложила руки на груди. - Два месяца назад он был во Франции, где один из посетителей благотворительного вечера под названием “От Ренессанса до Родена: Дар Тененбаума” заявил в полицию, что видел доктора Лектера на приеме. По нашим подозрениям, за выходные он убил там шестнадцать человек. 

Эбигейл до сих помнила, как на одной из видеозаписей с автостоянки он даже помахал рукой, будто насмехаясь и приветствуя старых знакомых. Будто он знал, что Эбигейл смотрит на него, сидя в кабинете без окон, в том самом бетонном гробу, который по какой-то ошибке назвали зданием ФБР. На скрипучем стуле, с глазами, болевшими от усталости, без принципиальной разности, где она переночует - в обеденной на диване или дома, результат все тот же. 

День обещал быть долгим. 

Пацци крутился возле Джека, видимо, пытаясь выудить у него больше информации и казаться полезным. Работы было столько, что и за неделю не справиться с местным оборудованием, потому Джек держал связь с Балтимором и группой Арделии, собираясь переслать все имеющиеся видеозаписи. Их специальная программа на сервере прогонит на совпадение лиц каждый кадр в худшем случае за ночь, как только наладится передача данных. Эбигейл же занялась проверкой базы данных итальянских банков. Кто покупал, что, где, как часто и была ли покупка связана с изысканными вкусами доктора. 

Именно по ее наводке за всеми аукционами, где продавались старинные клавикорды и верджинелы, велась круглосуточная слежка. Эбигейл потратила четыре месяца, чтобы с командой Арделии создать специальный фильтр, который бы находил совпадение по вкусам Лектера среди запросов, покупок, заказов и имейлов. 

Эбигейл уже начала получать первые совпадения, и казалось, что вся долбанная Флоренция состояла из эстетов кулинарии и любителей картин. Список адресов перевалил за сотню в первые же пятнадцать минут. 

Как долго можно искать в городе двух людей, которые скорее всего притворяются мужем и женой? С даром Лектера - хоть до посинения. 

Их день прошел впустую. Когда Эбигейл посмотрела в окно, тьма уже опустилась на город, а люди начали собираться домой. У остальных были семьи, дела, полицейские в конторе по одному складывали вещи, выключали компьютеры и уходили. Скоро не останется никого, кроме нее и Джека, да и им бы через час уже пора выдвигаться к отелю, где ее ждут четыре стены и телевизор с платными каналами, половина которых будет на итальянском. 

Что сегодня ждало Лектера дома? Он живет где-то в хорошем районе, с красивым видом, как и в Балтиморе. Скорее всего, в старинном здании с хорошей меблировкой. Возможно, даже росписью на стенах. На ужин мясо, вино и фрукты. Человечина, безусловно. Кто-нибудь, кто взбесил его достаточно, чтобы заработать ласковый привет в темной подворотне. 

Город казался мирным, звуки машин за окном, свет фонарей теплого золотистого цвета, чуть прохладный к вечеру воздух с реки. Сладкие запахи из кофейни неподалеку. В центре города почти везде одностороннее движение - вряд ли Лектер купил машину. Нечто более мобильное, быстрое, на чем он сможет с преимуществом уйти от полиции в любой момент. Мопед - не достаточно мощности. Мотоцикл? 

Она добавила его в запрос. Что еще? Чем-то же он занят все эти месяцы? Представить Лектера, сидящим на диване перед телевизором, она не могла, значит, он занял себя каким-то интересным делом. Не психиатрией, безусловно, но ученой деятельностью. Может, организовал себе вакансию - он убивал и за меньшее, право слово. Люди пропадали каждый день, и, если не выставлять трупы, никто и не догадается о действующем маньяке прямо у карабинеров под носом. 

Индивидуалист. Таких, как он, называли “Человек эпохи Ренессанса”. Универсальный ум, энциклопедист, добившийся успехов в научных, гуманитарных науках и даже сочинительстве. Полимат или, как первоначально называли подобный феномен, полиисторик, человек, способный заниматься абсолютно всем. Отсылка к Ренессансу стала синонимом как раз из-за теории, что человечество в целом не ограничено ничем. Нет пределов, нет границ. Леонардо да Винчи долгое время считался представителем такого феномена из-за его многообразных увлечений, открытий в науке, а также того самого рисунка - Витрувианского человека. Вера в человека. Вера в себя, как во вполне функционирующий идеал. 

Никакой работы, которая бы требовала подчинения. Никакого прямого начальства. Чем бы он ни занимался, это не офисная работа, не частное предприятие и не чужой бизнес. Вообще не бизнес, так как деньги его не волнуют, он может жить на свои сбережения, а в бизнесе слишком много компромиссов и общения с неприятными людьми. 

Вопрос был даже не в том, что Лектер бы не добился успеха в этих областях, а скорее, у него не было желания терпеть неудобства там, где их вообще можно было избежать. Значит, обособленное занятие, без подчиненных, интересное для его высокого интеллекта. Музыка, живопись, знание языков. Возможно, вернулся к медицинской практике, но где-нибудь в тихом месте. 

Эбигейл на секунду представила, как доктор Лектер живет где-нибудь в монастыре неподалеку и прикрыла смех кашлем. Вот уж точно подходило описанию, где начальство - сам Бог. Не отцом настоятелем, но, может, церковным библиотекарем? 

Она вбила убийства людей с учеными степенями или приобщенных к искусству. Затем подумала и добавила пропавших. Знания Лектера обширны, он может заниматься чем угодно - от приватных уроков до работы в филармонии. Вести лекции в университете об искусстве. Преподавать другие языки. Он не прячется, его просто сложно найти в толпе таких же, как он, - тех, кто жаден до знаний. Уж по своим преподавателям Эбигейл знала, как некоторые могли быть слепы, когда дело касалось научных изысканий. Брёнер так и вообще не мог запомнить имена студентов. 

Пока она тут ломает голову, Лектер может уже знать, что она в городе, и прийти в ее отель. Он может подкарауливать Джека. Или сидеть дома, попивая вино, и ждать, пока они придут за ним. 

Может, убил напоказ от скуки? Эбигейл свернула окно программы ФБР, открыв последние криминальные новости по другим районам Италии. На губах играла тайная, почти восхищенная улыбка. Он не мог не сделать этого, не мог упустить шанс за столько времени, чтобы оставить тело для полиции. Не во Флоренции - это было бы глупо, но где-нибудь в стране определенно.

Пока Пацци был занят, она скачала все рапорты и информацию из базы данных участка. Что-то ей подсказывало: тот знает больше, чем говорит. Стоило сохранять секретность. 

Через час они поехали в отель, и, оказавшись в номере, она первым делом проверила ванную, окна и под широкой двуспальной кроватью - ФБР оплачивало им достойные апартаменты. Излишняя осторожность не помешает в любом случае. Ночь пришла не скоро, и сны были беспокойными. 

Ей снилась кровь, та хлестала из шеи отца, и красная жидкость застывала в воздухе, продолжая двигаться будто в невидимом потоке. Кровь собиралась в лица девушек, которых убил отец, а затем по очереди в тех, кого убила она: Николас Бойл, Рендалл Тьер, Элиот Будиш, Беверли Катц, Элдон Стамметс, Кларк Ингрем. Вдруг поток упал на пол и разбился на тысячу капель. В их рисунке угадывалось имя - имя Ганнибала Лектера. Художник всегда оставляет подпись на своей работе. 

 

Утром она проснулась как по щелчку, но голова ощущалась тяжелой. Тем не менее, она уже не смогла заснуть, хотя часы показывали всего половину шестого утра. Приподнявшись, она подтащила ноутбук на грудь. Экран засветился, и, привыкнув к яркому свету, она открыла флешку с данными. Лениво пролистывая ограбления, разборки между Каморрой - местной мафией - и другими группировками, она натолкнулась на одной любопытное убийство в пригороде Палермо, в Сицилии. Казалось бы, от мафии вполне можно было ожидать кровавой расправы, но фото с отчета привлекло ее внимание. 

Марко Антолле. Тридцать восемь. Съеден свиньями, однако экспертиза останков, которые карабинеры умудрились вытащить из загона, показала, что его убили ножом для резки линолеума с карбоновым лезвием полтора дюйма длиной. Точно такой же был в описи вещей Лектера, найденных в офисе, когда суд дал разрешение на обыск. 

Ей пришла в голову мысль. Пять месяцев назад, когда она была обычным агентом, и, кроме дела Лектера, они с командой Прайса вели еще несколько расследований с переменным успехом, Мейсон Верджер, единственный выживший пациент доктора, связался с ней, предлагая довольно впечатляющую сумму, если она согласится сосредоточиться только на Лектере. Эбигейл отказалась. Возможно, она была не единственной, кому Верджер предложил сделку. Она вбила вопрос и нашла сайт почти в топе “Награда за поимку доктора Ганнибала Лектера 1 000 000 000 долларов”. 

О. Ни хрена себе. 

Эбигейфл фыркнула, удерживая ноутбук на груди, загудевший вентилятором на одеяло. Открыв дело Марко Антолле, она снова проверила заключение: подписано Ринальдо Пацци. Ой, ну надо же, какое совпадение? Флорентийская полиция на кой-то хер на Сицилии? Значит, он собирался опередить их. 

Больше не в силах валяться в постели, она приняла душ и к восьми была уже в Квестуре. В офисе находилось двое полицейских, один из которых глумливо улыбнулся, окинув ее взглядом с головы до ног и задержавшись на ее груди. Мужчине было лет тридцать, и выглядел он как заправский бабник. Длинные черные ресницы завивались на концах. Сильный, под рубашкой видно мускулы. Ноги широко расставлены, проветривая хозяйство - в офисе все еще было душно, кондиционер только включили. 

\- Привет, - сказал он, будто они были давними знакомыми, и развернул вращающийся стул в ее сторону. На его значке было указано имя Джулиано Росси. 

На столе перед ним лежала любопытная зарисовка на полях испорченного отчета. Он нарисовал саму Эбигейл, как рисуют карикатурных порно звезд с огромными сиськами и раздвинутыми ногами. Эбигейл медленно потянулась и выудила рисунок прямо у него из-под носа. 

\- Хм, - она приподняла бровь, делая вид, что изучает листок. 

Джулиано смущенно кашлянул, явно пытаясь придумать оправдание, за которое ему не влепят сексуальное домогательство. Эбигейл сполна насладилась его стыдом, присела на край стола и отложила листок. 

\- Вы мне льстите. 

Красиво стриженная темная бородка, удивительные пухлые губы на смуглом лице... На секунду она вдруг представила его теплую кровь, стекающую по рукам, экстаз, бьющий дрожью по телу, и улыбнулась в ответ. 

Странно, только сегодня ей снился старина Элиот. Пять месяцев назад, когда Будиш сотворил своих первых кровавых ангелов для ФБР, Эбигейл не только вышла на него первой, но и сохранила его тайну. Он до ужаса напомнил ей Уилла: добрый работяга в клетчатой рубашке с очаровательной, почти детской улыбкой. Они убили вместе троих “грешников”, прежде чем из-за головных болей, галлюцинаций и длинных приступов слабости Элтон решил, что настал и его черед. Он нравился Эбигейл, его увлеченность, какая-то фанатичная вера в то, что он несет облегчение черным душам, и то, как жаждал облегчения сам. Элиот отчаянно желал мученической смерти, и Эбигейл была единственной, кто мог ему помочь. Она повесила его в сарае, как он и просил, и, казалось, выполнила свой долг. 

Все испортила Катц. Когда Эбигейл зашла вечером в лабораторию, она поняла по взгляду Беверли: она знает. Видимо, на теле Элиота осталась какая-то мелкая деталь. Косвенная улика. Эбигейл сработала грязно, и нужно как-то исправить собственную оплошность. 

Как быстро бывшая коллега превратилась в одну из жертв. За долю секунды. Эбигейл даже совестью не мучилась. 

Дело времени, когда Беверли решила бы без ордера навестить охотничий домик в поисках доказательств. Эбигейл застрелила ее издалека, а этого же красавца могла убить собственными руками. От ее немигающего, почти голодного взгляда у Джулиано расширились зрачки, и он облизнулся, непроизвольно реагируя на нее. 

\- Инспектор Пацци здесь? 

\- Уже уехал. 

\- Уехал? - нахмурилась Эбигейл. 

Джулиано, казалось, был рад отвлечься от мыслей завалить ее на стол. Его английский был сносен, только слишком чистая “р” выдавала акцент. 

\- Я сам удивился. Обычно он приходит только после обеда, но в этот раз заявился в офис, еще шести не было, посидел в кабинете, а потом ему будто индюк под жопу клюнул. Выбежал как ошпаренный. 

\- А вы ранняя пташка? 

\- Скорее “не спавшая”. Ночное дежурство. Выпадает каждому из нас раз в неделю. 

\- Инспектор не выглядел встревоженным? 

\- Скорее, радовался чему-то. 

Эбигейл попробовала набрать его сотовый, предчувствуя недоброе. Так и есть, он не взял трубку даже после десятого гудка. Все игривое настроение как ветром сдуло из-за этого козла. 

\- Не подскажете, где его кабинет? 

Вот так, правильно, манеры помогут вспомнить о дистанции и о деле. А не грезить наяву о том, как Джулиано достаточно здоров и силен, чтобы сопротивляться несколько часов подряд. 

\- Вон в там, рядом с опросной. А что? 

\- Мне нужно взглянуть. Кажется, ваш босс решил заняться расследованием в одиночку, и, прежде чем мне придется писать на него рапорт, понадеемся, что он не натворил никаких глупостей. Открывайте кабинет. 

Она набрала Джека и, стоило тому взять трубку, откинула предисловия: 

\- У нас проблема. Думаю, Пацци кто-то заплатил, чтобы он нашел сами-знаете-кого раньше нас. 

\- Об этом я и так догадался. С его компьютера было сделано семнадцать запросов на наш международный сайт. Ты в офисе? 

\- Да. 

\- Я подключу слежку по спутникам к его телефону, а ты обыщи рабочее место. 

\- Как раз этим занимаюсь, - произнесла она, кивком поблагодарив Джулиано, прошла мимо него внутрь кабинета и огляделась, проклиная Пацци до третьего колена. Если этот кусок дебила и выживет, то только по чистой случайности. 

\- Возможно, жена Пацци знает что-нибудь. 

\- Я прослежу, чтобы ей выделили охрану и допросили. До связи. 

На столе лежали папки и множество рапортов с показаниями свидетелей. На фотографии в рамке был изображен инспектор с бутылкой в руке. Видимо, у него был свой виноградник, которым он сильно гордился. На второй фотографии было изображение невероятно красивой женщины лет тридцати, и Эбигейл подумала, что это какая-то итальянская актриса. Она проверила температуру корпуса компьютера - его не включали уже давно, на такой жаре он бы еще не успел остыть. 

На столе валялось в бардаке множество бумаг с отчетами: семь ограблений; убийство на пирсе - поножовщина с кем-то из Каморры; мертвое тело под мостом под тридцать пятым шоссе; три заявления на розыск и одно самоубийство. У Пацци контактный дар, как у Уилла, так могла ли среди этих бумажек лежать та самая, что навела инспектора на доктора Лектера? Она забрала отчеты и еще раз взглянула на Джулиано. 

Тот, оказывается, следил за ней через прозрачное окно, как готовая откликнуться гончая. Намного быстрее будет, если она возьмет его с собой, к сожалению, не все разговаривали на английском, и уж лучше было перестраховаться. Да и машина у него точно есть. В конце концов, второй ствол не помешает: всем полицейским в Италии было разрешено ношение оружия. Эбигейл улыбнулась ему как можно слаще. 

 

В открытое окно задувал теплый воздух, разгоняя жар в машине. Сидя рядом, Эбигейл с большим удовольствием посматривала на бедра Джулиано в бежевых брюках. Толстый ремень с пряжкой, темная футболка поло, непонятно, синяя или выцветшая черная, темные волосы на груди топорщились у воротничка. Руки, оголенные от середины плеча, с толстой жилой, рассекающей кожу пополам. Мужской запах пота. Господи, она бы прямо тут его съела, если бы не расследование. 

Джулиано неловко кашлянул. 

\- Тебя же зовут Эбигейл? 

\- Мм-м. 

\- Я, наверное, невовремя… хотя почему наверное, точно невовремя, но ты мне понравилась, и я хотел, чтобы ты знала. 

\- Поверь мне, рисунок был достаточно красноречив. 

Видимо, ему было неловко от ее внимания, и Джулиано смущенно провел рукой по лицу. 

\- Ай, ты мне этого еще долго не простишь, да? 

\- Не-а. 

\- Ну вот, ты скоро уедешь, а я веду себя, как идиот, даже моментом не могу воспользоваться. 

\- Моментом для чего? - лучше бы не затевать этот разговор, но она не могла удержаться. Плохая идея. Его хватятся. Чтобы все организовать, нужно больше времени, и лучше сменить тему. - Слушай, а давно Пацци с вами работает? 

\- Да лет двадцать уже. Когда я пришел, о нем уже слагали легенды, будто у него было чутье на плохих парней. Его хотели повысить, но не срослось, он обвинил не того. Оказалось, это был парнишка из деревни, Майло, не помню, как его фамилия. Вроде умер лет пять назад в тюрьме, его мать как-то заглядывала в участок, до сих пор не смирилась, что ее сын убийца. 

\- Деревенский дурачок. Как удобно. У него не было последнее время проблем? В финансах, я имею в виду. 

\- Когда женат на такой женщине, как Франческа, - Джулиано многозначительно сделал паузу, - сама понимаешь. Чем красивее цветок, тем требовательнее. Походы в театр, оперу, рестораны, одежда и драгоценности. Отпуск в Швейцарии этой зимой. Кстати, это странно. Он постоянно жаловался на цены, а неделю назад вдруг спросил, не могу ли я пробить ему лучшие билеты в партер на “la Vita Nuovo”. Это… 

\- Данте, я знаю, - перебила его Эбигейл. Итак, копия видеозаписи явно ушла Верджеру, за которую инспектор получил аванс. Черт. - Какие дела он вел? 

\- Ничего серьезного. Опрос свидетелей и сбор улик. Последним было самоубийство библиотекаря, но там был одинокий, больной старик, неудивительно, что он решил свести счеты с жизнью. 

\- Не такое уж громкое дело после расследования серийного убийства. 

\- Это уж точно. Прошлые лавры не дают ему спокойно жить. Ну, знаешь, как певица, которая уже свое отпела. Он все время искал убийц там, где их нет, будто за каждым углом его ждал заговор. Это реально стало доставать в последнее время, - Джулиано фыркнул. - Но вообще он хороший мужик. Сам предложил забрать вещи библиотекаря и отправить дальней родне на Сицилии. 

\- Да он просто святой. 

\- Это он просто перед женой выкобенивается, - внезапно Джулиано нахмурился. - Странно. Не помню, чтобы он принес вещи старика в участок. Не домой же он их унес, да? 

Эбигейл представила чемодан и коробки, когда вдруг ее осенило. Контактный дар Пацци! 

\- Где эта библиотека? 

 

С одной стороны - монумент Данте Алигьери, с другой - Базилика Санта-Кроче. Эбигейл выскочила из машины, даже не закрыв за собой дверь. Она бежала так быстро, как только могла, через праздно шатающихся туристов и прохожих, порой сталкиваясь локтями или плечами. Один закоулок, второй, слишком медленно. На нее оглядывались, но ей было плевать. Может, оглядывались, потому что Джулиано кричал ей вслед, но тогда тем более плевать. 

Где этот долбанный вход?! Сколько можно уже, один сплошной сраный забо… вот он! Эбигейл взбежала по ступеням прямо под высокую колоннаду с надписью “Biblioteca Nazionale Centrale” и очутилась в просторном холле с круговым столом администрации и небольшой очередью на проверку абонементов. Она подскочила к первой же женщине с бейджиком в костюме. Господи, пусть она говорит по-английски! 

\- Агент Хоббс, отдел расследований, - запыхаясь после каждого слова, выложила она в полном отчаянии, - мне нужен... – так, вот это она не обдумала. Мертвый старик? Его адрес? Кто-то подозрительный, за сорок, европеец, работает у вас недавно? Думай! - Я по делу самоубийства вашего сотрудника. С кем я могу поговорить? 

Женщина удивленно приоткрыла рот. 

\- Пожалуйста, это срочно! - Эбигейл вынула значок. - Я из ФБР! 

\- За мной, прошу, - женщина встала, немного испуганная ее настойчивостью, и повела за собой в тихие коридоры. 

Тишина обволакивала стены. Только эхо, только ее громкое дыхание, сорванное от бега, каблуки администратора глухо отстукивали по мраморным плитам. За длинными рядами столов сидело несколько человек, поглощенных книгами, редкий шелест раздавался как будто прямо над головой. Ее провели через несколько читальных залов, затем по длинному коридору в отдел рукописей, где свет проникал лишь частично - кругом стояли высокие стеллажи, закрывающие обзор. Пахло книжной пылью. 

Женщина-администратор что-то быстро сказала на итальянском на ухо мужчине за столом, он кинул на Эбигейл удивленный взгляд и поднялся. В такой жаре он сидел в вязаной жилетке и теплых брюках - сразу видно того, кто почти не выходит из помещения, где есть кондиционер. 

\- Аурелио Тутти, чем могу быть обязан? - Он протянул руку, и Эбигейл с некоторым стыдом пожала ее своей липкой вспотевшей ладонью. Ее волосы, наверное, похожи на черт-те что. Пот, красное лицо, тяжелое дыхание, безумный взгляд. Да-да, вообще похрен. 

\- Один из ваших сотрудников покончил жизнь самоубийством. 

\- Да, - Тутти помрачнел, - Сержо, он был моим старым другом. Я уже все рассказал о нем полиции Тосканы, не знаю, чем еще могу помочь. 

\- Кто теперь на его месте? 

\- Доктор Фелл. 

Имя резануло по ушам, будто плохо настроенный инструмент. 

\- Вы подозреваете его? Уверяю, они не были знакомы. Мы выбрали доктора Фелла гораздо позже, на общем заседании культурного наследия Флоренции. Если уж кого и подозревать, так это племянника нашего директора, которому прочили это место давным-давно. Хотите с ним поговорить? 

Эбигейл хотела сказать “ДА, И НЕМЕДЛЕННО”, но сдержалась. 

\- Скажите, где я могу найти доктора Фелла? 

\- Он возглавляет галерею в библиотеке Каппони, но сейчас, скорее всего, в палаццо Веккьо руководит выставкой наследия Медичи на втором этаже в Studiolo. Если хотите, я сделаю звонок… 

\- Нет! - резко прервала его Эбигейл. - Никому не надо звонить, вы только навредите, - она было рванула на выход, но в дверях остановилась: - А в какую сторону этот палаццо Веккьо? 

\- Как выйдете, направо. Прямо по виа деи Нери через четыре квартала, не пропустите. 

 

Отдохну на том свете, - думала Эбигейл, пробегая весь путь назад к выходу. Или сдохну. В дверях ее ждал Джулиано. Она кивнула ему и выбежала на улицу, сделав знак следовать за собой. 

\- В палаццо Веккьо! 

Он следовал за ней по людным улочкам, солнце жарко светило в спину, и уже через пару минут она вспотела, и капли пота заскользили по спине. На ходу она достала телефон и быстрым набором позвонила Джеку. Он не ответил, и она оставила ему голосовое сообщение, надеясь, что он услышал главное - имя, по которому еще можно было поймать Лектера, если он попробует сбежать на самолете или поезде. Сейчас, когда линия будущего выстраивалась для него четко и выверено, Эбигейл могла лишь надеяться, что у Лектера не хватит времени сбежать. 

Они ворвались на площадь Синьории в час пик. Огромная толпа стояла под окнами каменной ратуши с башней и часами, слушая гида, не просто толпа - море людей, заполонивших площадь, куда ни глянь. Эбигейл и Джулиано пробивались между группами, и ее не покидало ощущение, что они ужасно опаздывают или уже опоздали. Они вбежали через охрану на входе, мельком показав значки, и Эбигейл в ужасе поняла: здесь они могут искать Лектера хоть до следующего года. 

Весь зал в туристах. Отлично, ей теперь имя Лектера кричать на каждом углу? Эбигейл чертыхнулась. 

\- Где этот гребаный зал Студиоло? 

\- Зал Аудиенций? Сюда, - махнул рукой Джулиано. 

Они прошли по каменной лестнице куда-то вглубь, через небольшие комнаты с деревянными пластинами, гигантским глобусом, через одни двери, высокие, с резными узорами, через вторые, третьи - их никто не остановил. Чем дальше внутрь дворца, тем меньше было народу, а возле самых последних и вовсе стояла табличка “Vietato l'ingresso ai non addetti” и дублирование на английском “Посторонним вход воспрещен”. 

Она хотела было уже перелезть через заграждение, когда Джулиано придержал ее за локоть и указал вниз. Из-под двери буквально на дюйм натекла темно-красная лужа. Они переглянулись, достали пистолеты, и Эбигейл, осторожно нагнувшись под веревками, коснулась пальцами пола. Кровь, в нос ударил запах металла. 

\- Я вызову подкрепление. 

\- Нет, подожди. 

Эбигейл толкнула дверь, пока он не успел связаться с участком. Только итальянских копов ей тут не хватало. Она бы и Джулиано отослала, если бы была возможность. Она коротко выдохнула, как перед прыжком. 

Дверь открылась на локоть и застряла, упершись в чью-то голову. Мужчина, небритый, в футболке с пятнами грязи, спортивных штанах и разношенных линялых кроссовках. Волосы - коротко стриженные, на шее - длинный влажный разрез. Эбигейл заглянула в комнату, откуда раздавался странный жужжащий шум, будто от пылесоса, но ритмичнее. 

Наклонившись к трупу, она проверила пульс - ничего. Ни следов трупных пятен. Кожа едва теплая. Прошло не больше двух часов. Разрез ровный, Эбигейл ставила на кожевенный нож с заостренным краем, уж слишком чистый угол вхождения, или нож-кермабит для таксидермистов. Лезвие небольшое, может, пара дюймов, с загнутым кончиком в виде когтя. Больше она сказать не могла, нужна была судмедэкспертиза. 

Она осторожно перешагнула труп в царящий вокруг беспорядок: разбросанные бумаги, разбитая витрина. Еще одно тело лежало на другом конце комнаты. Тоже мужчина. Возможно, родственники: тот же подбородок, толстые пальцы и форма ушей. Этот сопротивлялся дольше, два пальца были сломаны, кровоподтеки на шее, след от удара, видимо, получил ребром ладони прямо по кадыку. 

В комнате явно произошла драка: один из головорезов притворился уборщиком - его моющий пылесос работал вхолостую в углу, - и Лектер убил его первым, судя по кровавой полосе на стене, прямо на входе. Второй вбежал следом, у них состоялась небольшая стычка - разбитое стекло, сломанная ножка от стула, кровавые разводы вокруг головы, - Лектер несколько раз ударил его об пол, прежде чем засадил канцелярский нож прямо в сердце. 

Но был третий. В этом она была уверена. Кто-то зашел позже, но был неаккуратен и оставил край красного отпечатка на мраморном полу, вляпавшись в лужу на входе. Мужская туфля. Размер сорок первый, гладкая подошва, дорогие, наверное. Пацци? Решил проверить, когда первые два бандита не вернулись? 

Джулиано хотел открыть рот, но она махнула рукой. Нет, не сейчас. Еще секунду. Этот дурацкий шум сбивал ее, и она шепотом проворчала: 

\- Выключи уже этот гребаный пылесос. 

Шум исчез, но не полностью. Ритмичное жужжание осталось. Она обернулась к балкону и, увидев тележку для тяжестей на трех колесиках, нашла источник шума. Тележка была автоматическая и, все еще включенная в розетку, пыталась забраться на балконные перила, задевая нижнюю перекладину и сползая с характерным стуком. Что-то удерживало ее, толстый кабель от мотка проходил прямо под ней, а его край падал за балкон. На полу были прочерчены пятна, будто кого-то волокли. Эбигейл знала, что увидит, и все равно выглянула с балкона. 

Пацци висел, как на виселице, во внутреннем дворе. 

В ее голове наступила абсолютная тишина, будто выключили работающий весь день телевизор. Эбигейл тут же скрылась обратно в комнате, пока ее не заметили. Волосы встали дыбом, будто по шее провели пером, руки задрожали. Туристы переговаривались и фотографировали на камеры. Они считали, что это экспозиция. В каком-то роде так и было, разве нет? 

Переведя взгляд на Джулиано, который уже беспокойно и с подозрением посматривал в сторону балкона, она пришла в чувство.

\- Вызывай своих. Двойное убийство гражданских, убийство сотрудника полиции и подозрение в убийстве библиотекаря. Доктор Фелл. Нам нужен его адрес. 

 

В Италии не было как таковых серьезных организаций по поимке преступников. поэтому неудивительно, что, когда в Воспитательный дом, который находился на площади Благовещения, среди прочих вошли Джек и Эбигейл в компании нескольких инспекторов, все расступились и безоговорочно отдали ему главенствующую роль в расследовании. “Головная боль американцев, сами пусть и разбираются”, - доносились до Эбигейл чужие разговоры. 

Вокруг суетились медэксперты, собирая отпечатки с ручки двери, с фойе и комнат, которые занимали Лектер и Беделия под именами Лидия и Роман Фелл. Государственные учреждения часто выделяли квартиры в зданиях, которые принадлежали Культурной Ассоциации Флоренции, вот почему Эбигейл не смогла найти информацию о покупке квартиры. 

\- Что по телам? - Джек сразу перешел к делу. 

Джулиано сверил имена по отчету. 

\- Два брата, Карло и Бруно Фонтеллино, отпечатки нашлись в базе по мелкому мошенничеству, пьяным дракам и живодерству. Здесь проездом, сами проживали на юге вместе с матерью на свиной ферме. 

\- Кто-то, кроме нас, открыл охоту на Лектера. 

Эбигейл пожала плечами. 

\- И получили первое предупреждение. 

\- Кто получил? 

\- Они. Мы. Любой, кто отправится за ним. 

Джек наградил ее мрачным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. К ним подошел один из местных полицейских и передал бумаги Джулиано. Видимо, теперь он был у них за старшего. 

\- Прибыл ваш запрос. На счету у Пацци неделю назад появилось пятьсот тысяч долларов. Перевод пришел с благотворительного детского фонда, расположенного в Швейцарии. 

\- Известно, кто владелец? 

\- Его главный учредитель Алана Блум-Верджер. 

Джек буквально вырвал отчет из его рук, а Эбигейл фыркнула. Как она и догадывалась. Алана, вероятно, сейчас читает доклад о том, что происходит в Квестуре во Флоренции, и ее ждут неутешительные новости. Доктор Лектер все еще на свободе. Все еще далек от ее мести. Два противника за доской - Алана и Ганнибал Лектер, и его ученица довольно успешно манипулировала людьми, чтобы добраться до своего учителя. Все еще пытается влезть не в свое дело, даже с другого континента. 

Пока Джек расспрашивал Джулиано об этом благотворительном фонде, Эбигейл вышла из покоев “Приюта невинных” под открытое небо, пытаясь отвлечься и не дать чувствам вырваться на свободу. Свобода. Прекрасное слово. 

Эбигейл подошла к фонтану в надежде освежиться прохладной водой. Некоторое время она стояла, опершись ладонями о каменный ободок вокруг воды и склонив голову. 

У нее был миллион причин сейчас же все бросить, снять с себя полномочия и оставить Джека одного гоняться за призраком. Это не ее война. После того, как Лектер отметил ее своим вниманием, это расследование тянулось за ней как семейное проклятье. Новые данные по Лектеру? Все к Хоббс, она главная по самому знаменитому каннибалу страны. 

Жажда свободы помогла ей решиться на убийство папы, не дала ей согласиться на предложение Лектера, а когда Беверли, старая добрая Бев, разгадала ее двойную игру, именно жажда свободы довольно быстро помогла решить судьбу коллеги, превратив ее в ходячую мишень. 

Она все еще скучала по Уиллу: замечала похожие черты лица, прическу, одежду в толпе, даже Элиота она не выдала ФБР только из чистой ностальгии. К примеру, остальным повезло меньше, и Стамметс и Ингрем закончили бы свою жизнь в тюрьме без всяких сантиментов, если бы не попытались напасть на нее во время задержания. 

Свобода. Какое сладкое, приторное слово, заезженное массмедиа. Она до сих пор не чувствовала себя свободной. Если на ее руках не видно нитей марионетки, еще не значит, что их нет. Вот только кто руководил ею на этот раз? 

В воде отразилось ее бледное лицо, влажные волосы облепили лоб и светлые глаза. Глаза отца. Он бы убил, но не позволил кому-то вроде Аланы или Лектера помыкать собой. Он бы вцепился намертво и погиб, защищая то, что принадлежало только ему. 

Значит, сможет и она. Уиллу надо только немного подождать. 

Все это время она искала не всерьез, размышляя о вкусах Лектера, и даже не подумала, что дом он выбрал для них с Уиллом. Учитывая гибкость предпочтений второго, дом должен был быть идеальным на _ее_ вкус, не так ли? 

Никому ничего не сказав, она вернулась в Квестуру и изменила запросы все до единого. Убрала фильтры, стерла поиск. Без винных плантаций - зачем бы? - но с небольшим земельным участком и погребом. Возле реки. Сорок шесть адресов. Куда за последний года два привозили что-либо связанное с таксидермией - чучела для украшения, оборудование, котлы и растворы, ведь Лектер наверняка хотел бы, чтобы дом напоминал ей об избушке отца. Двенадцать адресов. Кто заказывал недавно доставку дорогих вин от полутора тысячи баксов за бутылку. Три. Чей адрес был оставлен в договоре на покупку мотоцикла. В списке высветился БМВ R1200 RT черного цвета. Подойдет. 

Один. 

Эбигейл запросила копию договора, и аккуратный почерк доктора Лектера с характерными, будто напечатанными буквами высветился на экране. Она оказалась права. Как много времени ей понадобилось, чтобы понять: она охотилась не за ним. 

А за собой. С самого начала. 

Лектер еще не уехал, она это тоже знала. Сбежать из страны? Зачем, если здесь только-только стало весело, и доктор, наконец, снова вкусил крови и публичного страха. Новости по телевизору из главного зала Квестуры уже напропалую крутили кадры из внутреннего дворика Палаццо Веккьо. Одной японке удалось запечатлеть на камеру тот самый момент, когда Пацци вылетел с балкона и повис мешком на толстом кабеле. 

Стереть историю поиска прямо сейчас, выйти из Квестуры, снять наличные и потеряться. Ее будут искать месяца два, а затем все утихнет. Пять лет, и она будет считаться умершей. Маме достанется хорошая выплата за потерю близкого родственника на службе, ее имя уйдет в списки погибших агентов, и прикрепят ее дело к делу Лектера, как возможной жертвы. 

Один шаг - все, что нужно для этого решения. Эбигейл прищурилась, глядя на экран. Больше такого шанса не будет. Даже если она все еще не знает, чего хочет, то хотя бы чего “не хочет” вполне ясно - больше не хочет играть по чужим правилам. Ни ФБР, ни Аланы, которая сыплет деньгами своей жены, подкупая начальство Эбигейл, ни тем более Лектера, чья тень будто до сих пор нависает над ней, над каждым выстрелом, над каждым убийством. 

Несколько секунд она держала палец над клавишей удаления, а затем быстро нажала. 

Клик. 

Ее не поразила молния, несколько полицейских, оставшихся в Квестуре, по-прежнему занимались своими делами: говорили по телефону, заполняли бумаги, печатали на компьютере отчеты. Никто из них не обратил на нее внимания, занятые по делу Лектера - теперь-то о нем уже знали все, кому не лень, и Эбигейл незамеченной вышла из здания, сдав на прощание пропуск в здание Квестуры. 

Однако Джек все еще мог отследить ее по спутнику. Удерживая телефон в руке, она прошла два дома к via Spartaco Lavagnini - более загруженной улице с двусторонним движением - и, наконец, нашла, что искала. Бездомная сидела, расставив ноги, на ступенях магазина. В розовых сланцах для пляжа, темной кожей, румынка или цыганка, лет пятидесяти, в длинной цветастой юбке, с копной волос, похожей на черную паклю, она что-то бормотала на одном из итальянских диалектов, когда ей подкидывали монеты в обычный магазинный кулек. Эбигейл подошла и протянула ей телефон. Даже не глядя на нее, цыганка сомкнула пухлые, грязные пальцы на корпусе, но вдруг замерла. Она окинула Эбигейл взглядом, напоминая уличную собаку при виде опасности. Телефон так и застыл у них обеих в руках. 

\- Синьора? 

\- Бери, мне он больше не нужен. 

Эбигейл отпустила телефон и уже хотела выпрямиться, как женщина шустро перехватила ее за запястье, вывернув ладонь вверх, как для гадания. В последний момент Эбигейл вспомнила, что вокруг люди, и удержалась, чтобы не завернуть цыганку в болевой прием. 

\- Il marchio del diavolo è su di te, - прошипела она, так и не взглянув на руку. 

\- Что? 

Телефон исчез в безмерных карманах платья, и, собрав свои пожитки и кулек с мелочью, цыганка, злобно зыркнув, устремилась прочь. 

Эбигейл поняла лишь слово “diavolo”, и, как она догадывалась, ничего хорошего ей не сказали. Вытерев ладонь о брюки, она проверила, не привлекла ли лишнего внимания, и направилась в сторону Санта-Марии-дель-Фьоре, чей купол был изображен почти на каждой туристической открытке Флоренции. Рядом она видела банкомат АТМ и прокат машин, что было как раз кстати. 

 

Его дом - _их дом_ \- располагался на севере Италии между Миланом и границей со Швейцарией, всего в получасе езды от аэропорта Лугано. Стратегически расположен просто идеально: у озера, где можно было уйти по воде на юг, а затем каких-то полчаса пешком, и граница пересечена. Или по шоссе. Или вовсе по местным деревенским проселочным дорогам. 

Единственным автомобилем без бортового компьютера, который ей удалось арендовать, оказался БМВ шестой серии, и она добиралась почти час. В прокате ее предупредили, что в городе есть запрещенные для проезда зоны под названием ZTL, из которой она легко выедет, но, если въедет, камера сфотографирует номер машины. 

Внутренности скручивало от волнения, будто в желудке поселился чужой. Она сжимала руль холодными потными пальцами, не в силах согреться, и вспоминала давнее утро - холодный май, ветер с Чесапикского залива, и как она так же волновалась, спеша на встречу с Уиллом. Вечность назад. 

Отогнав печальные мысли, Эбигейл сосредоточилась на дороге, и самое время: по правому борту открылось озеро Комо, блестя, будто от россыпи золотых монет на поверхности. Она проехала указатель “Menaggio” на въезде в коммуну, расположенную у самого побережья и, слава богу, никаких знаков и тем более видеокамер не заметила. 

На западе возвышались Альпы, и оранжевые крыши как грибы рассеивались по склону, чем выше, тем сильнее прячась среди зелени от холодного ветра. По озеру рассекали лодочки, яхты, водные такси, на котором Эбигейл была бы не прочь прокатиться в другой раз. Сейчас же ее путь лежал через шикарные виллы аристократов в окружении каштанов, оливковых деревьев и кипарисов к местечку “Logo”, где на возвышении, как из сказки про заблудших детей, стоял каменный, трехэтажный дом. 

Они виделись будто в другой жизни. 

Нервно сглотнув и припарковав машину, Эбигейл вышла и удивленно осмотрелась. Внутренний двор был усеян алыми цветами гибискуса и бугенвиллии, росли апельсины и лимоны, а каменный фасад дома покрывали ползучие лианы винограда с гроздьями спелых голубых, будто пыльных ягод. 

\- Прекрасное чувство времени, дорогая. 

Эбигейл вздрогнула, пистолет под пиджаком уткнулся в ребра раскаленным железом. Она медленно повернулась и увидела доктора Лектера, стоявшего в проеме двери: в рубашке в тонкую полоску и коричневом жилете с шелковой спинкой он выглядел непривычно по-домашнему, без какой-то излишней остроты и резкости, которая точно чувствовалась в их последнюю встречу. Расстегнутый мягкий ворот, небрежно, будто в спешке закатанные до локтя рукава. Волосы отросли и спадали отдельными прядями на глаза. Он закинул кухонное полотенце на плечо, и на загорелом лице проступила удивительно открытая улыбка. Разве он улыбался в ее присутствии хоть когда-то, оголяя зубы? Если нет, то доктор собирался это исправить, стоя на вежливой дистанции и радуясь, будто встретил долгожданного друга. 

\- Мое чувство времени? - опешила Эбигейл. 

Он улыбнулся шире и посторонился. 

\- Надеюсь, дорога была не слишком утомительна. Проходи внутрь, обед будет через полчаса. Ты же не торопишься? 

Она прошла внутрь, не зная, что ответить, и пытаясь успокоить разволновавшийся пульс. На первом этаже оказался просторный и прохладный после улицы холл. В панорамное окно открывался чудесный вид на внутренний сад, через раздвижные двери проникал свежий ветерок с озера, принося с собой сладкие запахи цветов и стрекот цикад. 

\- А доктор дю Морье здесь? 

\- Она присоединится к нам за ужином, я уверен. 

Ха, как будто она собиралась оставаться так надолго. Эбигейл с любопытством осматривалась по сторонам, и доктор Лектер не мешал ей, давая время привыкнуть. Перед ней была практически копия с ее родного дома в Миннесоте, только там он был одноэтажный и с мансардой. То же расположение чуть поодаль от дороги и соседей, облицовка фасада камнями и булыжниками - в Миннесоте на них осталась огромная красная надпись “КАННИБАЛЫ”. Стены внутри были обшиты деревянными пластинами светлых тонов, над камином висели рога и оленьи головы. Легкие прозрачные занавески в оранжевые квадраты, на картинах - охотничьи сюжеты с утками, природой и изображением леса в разное время суток. Небольшая поленница слева, коричневый диван и два кресла с мягкими, будто велюровыми подушками. Но это был не велюр, Эбигейл знала точно. Это были подушки из оленьих шкур, такие же, как делал ее отец. 

Она замерла, и к горлу подкатил комок. Тяжело сглотнув, Эбигейл обернулась с немым вопросом. 

\- Нет. Боюсь, все, что принадлежало твоему отцу, все еще в бюро улик ФБР. Эти сделал я сам. 

Взгляд Лектера был мягок, а улыбка - сочувствующей. Она снова посмотрела вокруг, впервые не в силах справиться с обуревавшими ее эмоциями. Эбигейл присела на диван, ей нечем было дышать, как в приступе паники. На секунду все стало таким реальным, до ужаса: их возможное будущее, их жизнь в этом доме, она ведь до конца и не верила. Но больше всего она чувствовала себя беззащитной, слабой и слишком маленькой для этого мира. 

\- Вы были у нас дома. 

\- Мне действительно пришлось нанести визит твоему отцу. Луиза была очень мила и напоила меня чаем. 

Упоминание мамы только разозлило ее. Со всех сторон ее жизнь только и делали, что раздирали невидимыми когтями, не собираясь выпускать. 

\- Вы приходили, пока я была в школе, уже зная, что произойдет. 

Зная, кем она станет. Скольких убьет. Какая одинокая жизнь ее ждет, в конце концов. Доктор Лектер осторожно присел рядом, и диван прогнулся от его веса. Его теплая ладонь легла ей на колено в отеческом жесте, и Эбигейл заставила себя не дернуться. 

\- Я лишь увеличил твои шансы на выживание, решение убить его - все еще твое собственное. 

\- А желание приехать сюда? - она нервно хмыкнула. - Нет, даже раньше. Желание пойти в ФБР? Убить Джека? Привязать к себе Уилла всеми возможными способами? 

Лицо доктора было спокойно, только Уилл, наверное, мог бы разгадать, о чем тот думал. 

\- То, что сделал с тобой отец, изменило тебя, Эбигейл. Каждый день для тебя - поле битвы. Ты вычисляешь угрозу, ищешь союзников и избавляешься от нее. Но мы можем обсудить это позже. Что если я провожу тебя в твою комнату, где ты сможешь освежиться после дороги? 

\- Или я могу встать и уйти. 

Лектер кивнул. 

\- Можешь. До границы отсюда по прямой всего двадцать минут езды, после аэропорта даже я не вижу, что с тобой случится. 

\- И вы позволите мне уйти? - прищурилась она. 

\- Дорогая, - нечто, похожее на смех, мелькнуло в карих глазах Лектера, и он убрал руку с ее колена, - мир гораздо интереснее, пока в нем существуете ты и Уилл. Рано или поздно мы воссоединимся, время не имеет значения. 

И хотя Эбигейл не поверила ему, его слова прозвучали жутко, будто в воссоединении кому-то из них троих не обязательно оставаться в живых. 

 

Спальни располагались на втором этаже. Ее комнату Лектер открыл ключом и, удостоверившись, что у Эбигейл есть все необходимое, оставил ее одну, осторожно прикрыв дверь. Витал сухой запах пересушенного воздуха и пыли нежилой комнаты. 

Одна стена была обшита деревянными пластинами, три другие же были в голубые ирисы на бежевом фоне. Небесного цвета покрывало и подушки на кровати, французское трюмо в углу с лепниной по краю зеркала, удобное кресло и книжная полка, сверху до низу заполненная смесью книг ее детства, психологии, криминалистики и журналов моды, которые в Балтиморе валялись у нее под кроватью. 

Лектер знает книги, которые она читала. Холодное перо ужаса скользнуло по спине. 

Эбигейл открыла створку окна на балкон и впустила свежий ветерок с озера, замерев на секунду и не в силах оторвать взгляда от горизонта: от вида перехватило дыхание. 

Вокруг поднимались горы, образуя над озером Комо чашу из чистого голубого неба с закатными фиолетовыми разводами на облаках. Мутно отражающиеся в водной глади домики и бухты на побережье выглядели отсюда обычной россыпью камней. Само озеро переливалось от темно-синего до багрово-красного у самой линии горизонта, будто раненное солнце истекало кровью. Сочетание вышло удивительно прекрасным, но она не могла его оценить, наблюдая за всем будто со стороны. 

Вернувшись в комнату, Эбигейл поочередно заглянула за еще две двери. За одной оказалась ванна, за другой - гардеробная, полная чужих вещей. Здесь кто-то жил? Или это была комната Беделии? Может, она теперь спит в комнате доктора Лектера? Но чем дольше Эбигейл смотрела на ткани, босоножки, туфли, ремешки и сумки, тем больше понимала - это тоже было приготовлено для нее. На случай ее приезда. На случай их побега втроем. Еще одно живое доказательство неисполнившегося будущего. 

В какой-то мере вид платков и шарфов, которые она никогда не носила, но которые были строго в ее стиле и цветовой гамме, успокоил ее. При всем могуществе Лектера, все эти вещи - живое доказательство, что он не всесилен, и будущее можно изменить. Символ его поражения. Вот почему он закрыл эту комнату на ключ, и, она могла поспорить, комната Уилла заперта точно так же. 

Она может бороться. Она будет. 

Эбигейл приняла душ, надела из чистого упрямства свою же одежду, хоть и пропахшую потом, и спустилась вниз. Кухня соединялась со столовой, откуда можно было спуститься на террасу и внутренний двор. Цветы и апельсиновые деревья, за которыми, похоже, не ухаживали, буквально скреблись в окно и нависали, закрывая почти все солнце. Доктор Лектер времени не терял и успел накрыть стол, по своим меркам, довольно скромно, видимо, переезд вышел скорее, чем он рассчитывал. 

На блюде из черного золота лежал зеленый и красный виноград, сыр, инжир и половинка домашнего кекса в обрамлении плодов опунции, белых цветов герани с фиолетовыми прожилками и будто масляных, сочных лепестков жасмина. Три стеклянных, пузатых кувшина с красным вином и на основное блюдо - небольшая мясная башенка из нескольких видов мяса и ветчины, украшенная зеленью, тонко нарезанными огурцами и желтым соусом. 

За столом уже сидела Беделия, сохраняя волшебно благостное выражение лица. Однако она смотрела не на Эбигейл, а куда-то мимо, в сторону сада, будто и вовсе не заметила ее прихода. 

\- Присаживайся, дорогая. 

Доктор Лектер поставил перед Беделией странную тарелку с углублениями, в которых свернулись приготовленные в духовке улитки, и занял место напротив. 

\- Здравствуйте, доктор дю Морье. 

\- Здравствуй, Эбигейл, - Беделия медленно моргнула, будто давно не слышала собственную фамилию. А может, задумалась над тем, какого черта Эбигейл тут делает. - Я смотрю, прошлое так тебя ничему и не научило. 

Ага, второе. 

\- А я вижу, вы так и не прислушались к моему совету. С вами все в порядке? 

\- А почему со мной должно быть что-то не в порядке? 

Для человека, которого могли опоить морфием, дю Морье на удивление ясно говорила, да и внешне была абсолютно цела. Ни следа операции, недавних инъекций или отсутствующих конечностей. Она была одета в темно-красное платье, выгодно оттеняющее ее кожу, золотистые волосы были уложены локонами на одну сторону. Ее взгляд был таким же холодным, как лезвие хрустального ножа. 

\- Кроме очевидных причин? - не удержалась от подначки Эбигейл, принимаясь за еду и даже не подумав спросить, что это. 

Мы обе за столом с людоедом. Але, гараж. Эбигейл многозначительно посмотрела на доктора Лектера, который ответил ей ироничной улыбкой. 

\- Со мной все в порядке, - чуть излишне медленно ответила Беделия, отправляя первую очищенную улитку в рот. 

\- Вы не едите мяса? 

\- Я вполне довольна своей едой. Как всегда, удивительно вкусно, Ганнибал, спасибо. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - отозвался он. 

\- Никогда их не ела, - скривилась Эбигейл, думая, что и не хочет пробовать. 

\- Улитки - довольно капризное блюдо, которое требует больше подготовки, чем обычное мясо. В природе они питаются не всегда полезной для человека пищей, и приходится посадить их на три-четыре дня на особую диету, прежде чем подать к столу. 

Несмотря на все сказанное, на тарелке Ганнибала лежало мясное ассорти. Хм. 

\- Они едят мясо? 

\- В том числе. 

Беделия прекратила жевать. Неужели та думала, что благодаря улиткам не ела человечину? Никто не вставал из-за стола Ганнибала, не “согрешив”. Она должна была догадаться, но, видимо, была рада обманываться все это время. Скосив взгляд на тарелку, Беделия продолжила двигать челюстями, напомнив корову на убой, которой сообщили, что все милости хозяина оказались лишь расчетливой подкормкой. В глазах мелькнуло отчаяние. 

\- Как сложились твои дела с нашей последней встречи? - спросил Лектер, взяв застольную беседу в свои руки. 

\- Довольно увлекательно. Обычно серийных убийц не так уж и много в штате, но после вашего отъезда они как будто оживились.

\- Как жаль, что я не смог их застать. 

\- Действительно. 

\- Виновные пойманы? 

\- Не все. 

Глаза Лектера блеснули в свете люстры красными огоньками, он источал самодовольство. 

\- Могу я рассчитывать на правду и полюбопытствовать об их судьбе? 

Эбигейл прожевала кусочек мясного рулета и пожала плечами. 

\- Только если ответите любезностью на любезность. 

\- Все, что в моих силах, дорогая. 

Если бы Эбигейл не следила за Беделией краем глаза, то даже не заметила бы чуть расширившиеся ноздри и как та на мгновение поджала губы. Гнев? Омерзение? Эбигейл взяла бокал с вином и задумчиво пригубила, выгадывая время для ответа.

\- Роджер и Мерилин Бранер были найдены в отеле зверски убитыми. Ни свидетелей, ни отпечатков, убийца связал их, довольно мастерски срезал кожу со спины и подвесил за рыболовные крючки на леске, как крылья. Они оставались в живых еще минут пятнадцать, после чего один умер от болевого шока, а женщина истекла кровью. 

Ганнибал заинтересованно наклонился. 

\- Джек наверняка хотел держать тебя поближе. Пригласил на место преступления? 

\- Я бы не назвала это местом преступления, - покачала головой Эбигейл. - Конечно, номер выглядел жутко с двумя подвешенными телами, однако было ясно, это - одновременно и наказание, и благословение убийцы. Эту парочку, оказывается, разыскивали в шести штатах за изнасилования и убийства. Сначала я думала: убийства совершил Уилл. 

\- Что натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль? 

\- Прежде чем уехать, он оставил в таком же виде Рендалла Тьера в лесу, поэтому я не знала, что делать: искать убийцу дальше или попытаться связаться? 

\- Мозг человека не любит хаоса и так устроен, чтобы искать знакомое повсюду. Это помогает нам подстроиться под новые обстоятельства и не сойти с ума. Знакомые вещи - залог уюта и спокойствия, мы ищем их постоянно, не осознавая. То же звездное небо. Древние люди заметили: каждую ночь становятся видны одни и те же звезды, а затем назвали их по ближайшим ассоциациям. Южный Крест, Гидра, Пояс Ориона. Тоска по близким абсолютно естественна. 

Значило ли это, что Ганнибал тоже тосковал по ним, и потому взял с собой Беделию, как напоминание из прошлого? И учитывая приезд Эбигейл, что теперь с будет Беделией, раз в ее компании отпала необходимость? Кажется, именно таким вопросом сейчас задавалась доктор дю Морье, мрачнея с каждой секундой. В новой картине уже не находилось для нее места - жизнь Беделии была в опасности. 

Эбигейл перехватила ее взгляд и холодно приподняла бровь. Беделия была в ярости, но гнев всегда был второй на очереди эмоцией, и в этом случае она просто испугалась. Прямо сейчас Беделия понимала, что нужно спасать свою шкуру любым способом, а как раз этого Лектер ей не позволит сделать. Она в ловушке. 

Судя по расплывшейся улыбке Лектера, он все понимал и безмерно наслаждался ужином. Вся эта идиллия была фарсом, пыткой, демонстрацией и шоу в одном лице - ох, как знакомо, слишком часто сама Эбигейл сидела дома за столом, пока ее отец многозначительно улыбался ей с другого края. 

\- Итак, вы связались с ним? 

\- Да. 

\- Расскажите же, я жажду деталей. 

Еда была вкусной, разговор протекал плавно от одного серийного убийцы к другому, пока Беделия, так и не прикоснувшись к вину, вдруг отложила столовые приборы и аккуратно промокнула губы дамастовой салфеткой. 

\- Боюсь, я должна вас покинуть. 

\- И оставить нашу гостью? Как грубо, Беделия. Я ожидал от тебя большего. 

Та без страха взглянула на Лектера и с достоинством поднялась, как бы говоря “ты можешь играть в любые игры, но если я сегодня не в меню, то имею право не слушать ваши задушевные разговоры”. Ганнибал оценил ее выдержку и молча кивнул. Беделия удалилась по лестнице, цокот ее туфель еще несколько секунд раздавался у них над головой. 

Стоило им остаться наедине, как Эбигейл перестала ходить вокруг да около. 

\- Где Уилл? 

Она не ожидала какой-либо реакции от Ганнибала, но тот прикрыл глаза, а затем громко вздохнул и снова на нее посмотрел . 

\- Наш дорогой Уильям жив, здоров и обрел семью. 

Что, простите? 

\- Семья? - Эбигейл подумала, что ослышалась. - В смысле, настоящая? 

\- Жена и восьмилетний сын. Они живут где-то на севере, возможно, Канада или север Штатов, точнее сказать не могу, он не оставил своего адреса, - улыбка Лектера вышла натянутой. 

Эбигейл понадобилось два полных глотка красного, чтобы занять рот и не устроить импровизированный допрос. Когда? Почему? Они и правда женаты? Официально? Он усыновил чужого ребенка? Он не мог, черт его дери, написать хотя бы открытку об этом? Она чувствовала себя преданной, хотя разумная часть напомнила ей, что они с Уиллом были знакомы чуть больше недели. Он ей ничего не должен. У него своя жизнь, и уж тем более он не обязан ждать ее годами, как заточенная дева в башне… 

Какого черта?! - хотелось крикнуть Эбигейл, но она лишь смотрела на сад, на опускающиеся сумерки, на движущиеся от ветра листья, и не видела перед собой ничего. Она не знала, сколько тянулось молчание. 

\- Он счастлив? 

\- Что, если да? 

Боль в груди рождала гнев, гнев хотел выплеснуться злобой, злоба хотела жертв и требовала жизни обоих - и женщины, и ребенка. Они с Лектером могли бы… 

Прийти за ним, вырезать его импровизированную семейку, забрать его из глуши, в которой он прятался, вернуть себе. Эбигейл слишком ярко могла представить, как заходит ночью в чужой дом и склоняется над детской кроваткой. 

Восемь. Пацан, наверное, умирает по супергероям. Спит в пижаме. В его комнате рисунки на стенах, наклейки, светящиеся в темноте, тетради, игрушки. Нормальный ребенок с нормальными увлечениями. Эбигейл сглотнула комок в горле, еще никогда ей не было так трудно удержаться от непрошенных, обидных слез. 

\- А где отец мальчика? 

\- Умер, - доктор Лектер наблюдал за ней со змеиным спокойствием, видимо, решая, выразить ли сочувствие или насладиться ее болью сполна. - Он был полицейским. 

\- Конечно, - хмыкнула она, потерев переносицу. - Конечно, полицейским. Кем ему еще быть. 

Головная боль от резко поднявшегося давления заломила виски. Твою ж гребанную мать. Давно у нее такого не было. Со времен допросов после смерти отца. 

\- Мы все ищем похожее, как я уже говорил. Его жена - не исключение. 

\- А он был и рад изобразить ее покойного мужа, да? Прекрасно, просто волшебно. 

Что ж, вопрос, вернется ли к ней Уилл, отпал сам собой, не так ли? Куда ей теперь идти? Она никому не нужна. 

\- Эби, - доктор Лектер наклонился еще ближе и, протянув руку через стол, коснулся ее пальцев. - Посмотри на меня. 

Она подняла глаза, даже не заметив, как уже некоторое время гипнотизировала пустую тарелку. Поэтому Уилл отказался от нее? Потому что она ненормальная? Ест человечину? Убила своего отца? Потому что она “неправильная” и не смогла бы жить рядом с ним даже по соседству? Через дорогу? Видеться хотя бы изредка? Поэтому? 

Ей закрыта дорога в ФБР, Уиллу она больше не нужна, за пределами этого дома ее ждет такая же одинокая жизнь. На ненавистной свободе. В полном одиночестве. До конца жизни. 

\- Что? - голос предал ее и надломился. 

\- Он тебя не забыл. Он хочет вернуться. 

Ганнибал говорил уверенно, и его словам хотелось верить. Ошибка, ведь так? Просто большое недоразумение. Они с Уиллом не привыкли доверять друг другу, не были готовы тогда, но все может измениться. Уже изменилось. Она стала сильнее, она готова сделать решение. Эбигейл понимала: нельзя ревновать к восьмилетнему безымянному мальчику и мысленно планировать его убийство. Нельзя ревновать к неизвестной женщине, которая всего лишь пытается устроить свое счастье. 

А как же мое счастье? - зарычало что-то внутри нее. Мое! Отец посвятил мне убийства девушек; мать сделала вид, что все в порядке; ФБР и Джек не смогли поймать его в самом начале и обвинили меня в соучастии. Это честно? Это справедливо? 

А единственный, кого заботило мое мнение, сейчас с другими людьми, полностью чужими. Так почему, собственно, мне нельзя забрать то, что принадлежит мне? 

Почему?! 

Ее руки дрожали, а правой она и вовсе сжимала нож, даже пальцы побелели. Нисколько не боясь, Ганнибал заставил ее разжать кулак и положить нож на скатерть. Сорванно выдохнув, Эбигейл встала из-за стола, и ножки стула испуганно скрипнули по полу. Поднявшись следом, доктор Лектер обошел стол и без лишних слов раскрыл для нее объятия. 

Эбигейл знала - это все не по-настоящему. Лектер питался ее болью, такова его натура: чем больше страдают окружающие, тем прекраснее они для него. Он мог бы причинить ей боль, но она бы не сравнилась с тем, сколько причиняло ей одно лишь имя Уилла. А потому Ганнибал мог предложить только утешение. Ей. Себе. Ведь, в конце концов, их обоих отвергли. Чувствуя, что вот-вот рассыплется, она с готовностью спряталась в кольце его теплых рук. Да, его утешение было искренним лишь отчасти, у кого нет? Любимые дарят свое тепло для того, чтобы получить тепло в ответ. Чистое, эгоистичное желание, чтобы любимый человек чувствовал себя хорошо рядом с тобой, потому что от его счастья зависит твое собственное. 

Эбигейл прижалась щекой к его жилету, его грудь была мягкой и твердой одновременно, прямо как у Уилла в их первый совместный ужин. Сердце билось ровным ритмом. Рубашка пахла свежим хлебом, видимо, из-за домашних кексов. Приятный запах, когда-то давно они с отцом прикармливали уток на озере возле охотничьего домика между сезонами, чтобы те прилетали к ним, когда откроется охота, в поисках пищи. 

\- Нередко те, кого мы любим и кому желаем счастья, совершают ошибки. Наша же задача - помогать им, поддерживать и быть рядом. Через любовь мы раскрываем их потенциал и делаем их сильнее. Все, что Уилл делает, он делает для тебя, моя дорогая, даже если делает ошибочно. Он не приедет, но это и не нужно. 

Эбигейл подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом. От спокойствия Ганнибала не осталось и следа. Перед ней действительно стоял человек - живой, сочувствующий и такой же ненормальный, как и она, раз уж проявляет собственные эмоции только потому, что она сама на грани нервного срыва. Не зря же он выбрал психиатрию, да? Идеальное место кормления. 

\- Нет? 

\- Конечно, нет, - улыбнулся Лектер, погладив ее влажную от слез щеку. - Мы поедем за ним сами и вернем нашего Уилла. Я не могу найти его, но ты сможешь. 

Ганнибал был не просто уверен в этом, в его глазах горел маниакальный огонь. Неважно, с чем они столкнутся впереди, он собирался быть верным слову и вернуть Уилла, чего бы это ни стоило. Наперекор прошлому, будущему и самому понятию времени. 

\- А Беделия? 

\- Я думал отпраздновать твой приезд. 

Сначала она не поняла, как имя Беделии связано с празднованием, а затем планы Лектера на ужин открылись ей во всей красе.

\- А она не будет против? 

\- Я уверен, что она войдет в наше положение, и ее согласие - лишь вопрос убедительных доводов. 

Интересный способ сказать, что он собирается убить Беделию для нее. У Эбигейл возникло ужасное дежавю, от которого в животе все неприятно перевернулось. Словно она никуда и не выходила из охотничьего домика в тот вечер, и не убивала отца. Будто этот день замкнулся вокруг нее в вечную петлю. День за днем он будет повторяться и повторяться. Ей захотелось немедленно закричать и вырваться из этого дома. 

Стоит Лектеру увидеть новую семью Уилла, как он сделает с ними то же самое - украсит их мясо пассированным луком и даже не поперхнется. Напротив, он будет наслаждаться ими, особенно осознанием, что Уилл теперь полностью принадлежит им. Ему.

Пощадит ли он ребенка? Если и да, то в любом случае это будет еще одна исковерканная жизнь, неспособная отказаться от насилия. 

Поэтому Уилл ушел, защитив ее от этого. Дал ей шанс пожить нормально, работая в ФБР, дал ей шанс выбраться из запретного круга самой, раз уж у него самого не получилось. И она им не воспользовалась. 

Доктор никогда не оставит их. Никогда. У нее нет выбора. 

Лектер внимательно следил за ней, бездумно поглаживая по щеке большим пальцем, и в последнее мгновение резко моргнул, задержав дыхание, будто она ударила его под дых. 

\- Я бы с удовольствием дал тебе больше времени на размышления, - наконец, произнес он, медленно отстранившись, - однако, боюсь, наш общий знакомый уже на пороге. 

\- Гость? - услышав шаги, Эбигейл обернулась, сердце пропустило удар в последнем проблеске надежды, только чтобы снова забиться в неровном ритме еще большего отчаяния. А казалось бы, хуже уже быть не может. 

В проеме кухни стоял Джек Кроуфорд собственной персоной: с седой щетиной, усталым, помятым лицом и взглядом, от которого мурашки шли по коже. Эбигейл не знала, сколько времени он уже здесь находился, но догадывалась, что их с Лектером объятие не осталось незамеченным. А может, на то и был расчет? 

Сукин сын. Все еще игры. Все еще тактика наперед на каждом гребанном шагу. 

\- Как ты меня нашёл? 

\- У тебя жучок в удостоверении. 

На самом деле, Эбигейл было наплевать, как он ее вычислил. Ее больше волновало, сколько ему понадобилось, чтобы сюда добраться? Полчаса на вертолете с разрешения властей? Ждут ли их снайперы и полицейские? Нет, конечно нет. Эбигейл видела ответ в позе Джека, в его сжатых кулаках и пистолете наготове. Он собирался убить Ганнибала, а лишние свидетели ему не нужны. 

Она перевела взгляд на Лектера - используя ее как живой щит, тот предупреждающе следил за Кроуфордом. Итого он уже минут сорок знал, что к ним едет Джек, и не сказал об этом ни слова. Ни о жучке. Ни о том выборе, какой ей предстоит. 

\- Хоббс, в сторону, - приказал Джек. 

Ему было неважно, поможет она ему или нет, главное, чтобы не мешалась. Лектер мягко обхватил ее за запястье, и она замерла, боясь пошевелиться. 

\- Эби, - его голос вкрадчиво лился в самое ухо теплым воздухом. - Ты знаешь, я прав. Мы можем быть вместе. Ты, я и Уилл. Тебе не обязательно умирать, так и должно было случиться, это твоя судьба - стать сильной, сильнее многих. Эволюция человека не проходит без жертв. Джек станет одной из них. Я видел тебя, видел, на что ты будешь способна, и ты воссияешь. 

\- Я не хочу эволюционировать, и никогда не хотела. Все, чего я хотела, - это просто любить. Ты боишься этого. Боишься, потому что знаешь: любовь требует самых больших жертв. Вот, что тебя ждет. Вот, что ты видел. Вот, чего ты пытался избежать, оставаясь в стороне от Уилла, пока он жил в твоем доме, а затем продолжил прятаться здесь, - Эбигейл скривилась. - Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое семья, и пытался скопировать ее у моего папы. Жалкое подобие. Как и те убийства, которые ты посвятил ему. Но, так или иначе, тебе придется заплатить, это - твоя судьба, и ты ее страшишься. 

Желваки заиграли на его лице, пока Лектер не мигая смотрел на Эбигейл. 

\- А ты готова заплатить во имя любви? 

Не только во имя любви, но и во имя настоящей свободы. После того, как отец отнял весь контроль в ее жизни, впервые она решала все сама, и свобода пьянила, позволяя по-настоящему дышать. 

\- Да, - она не раздумывала ни секунды. 

Ганнибал поджал губы. Ему было настолько больно, что ни о каком самоконтроле уже не шла речь. Его зрачки были расширены до самой радужки, а из носа потекла кровь, он даже не обратил внимания, пытаясь обхватить взором будущее, безмерный поток времени - и, судя по забившейся на лбу вене, ни один не приводил к тому, чего он хотел. 

Он протянул руку к ее лицу в нежной, неуверенной ласке, будто не был до конца уверен, что она позволит себя коснуться. Заправив прядь волос за ухо, Ганнибал долго вглядывался в лицо Эбигейл, запоминая каждую ее черту. Его голос прозвучал надтреснуто: 

\- А ты, Уилл, готов? 

Она в шоке распахнула глаза. Нет. Не может быть. Его не было рядом. Но Лектер видел его, как? Боже... 

Если Уилл здесь, то это значит только одно. Она умрет. Прямо здесь и сейчас. И Уилл увидит это из будущего, когда коснется ее мертвого тела. 

\- Вы оба, - Ганнибал с ненавистью, но все еще ласково держал ее лицо, - не оставляете мне выбора. 

Щелкнул пистолет где-то за спиной, однако никто из них не обратил на это внимания. Эбигейл широко распахнула глаза, пытаясь понять, что видит Лектер. Сгустки крови с носа стекали по его губам двумя блестящими, неровными полосками. Она судорожно пыталась понять, как это возможно. Она и Уилл - в одном теле? 

\- Хоббс! Я сказал, в сторону! 

Стон вырвался непроизвольно, резким вздохом - лезвие вошло куда-то в живот острой болью. Эбигейл посмотрела вниз и увидела, как обычный кухонный нож скрылся в ее животе по самую рукоять. Красное пятно медленно расплывалось по белой блузе, а в животе почему-то вдруг стало больно и горячо, и Эбигейл вцепилась в Ганнибала изо всех сил. Одной рукой она схватилась за его плечи, пытаясь устоять, а другой - за нож, чтобы остановить его. Нет! Резкий рывок, и перед глазами все помутнело. Ей не хватило сил. Лектер сдвинул нож вбок, раскрывая рану сильнее, и Эбигейл начала бить неконтролируемая дрожь. 

\- Если ты не выйдешь из нее, ты умрешь вместе с ней, - прошептал Лектер ей на ухо, но она лишь всхлипнула в ответ. 

Еще одно резкое, грубое движение ножа внутри, разрывающее внутренности. Она вскрикнула. Земля будто исчезла из-под ног, и она начала заваливаться, окончательно теряясь в пространстве. Верх перепутался с низом, нож выпорхнул из ее живота, и она рухнула на пол. Идея показалась ей отличной, так, по крайней мере, ее перестало шатать. Почему-то резко стало холодно, будто тело Ганнибала и нож в ее животе были единственным теплом, которое ее согревало. 

Раздался выстрел. Еще один. Чей-то рык, стон и звук удара тела о что-то деревянное, кажется, сломался стул. Она приоткрыла глаза, будто в замедленной съемке рассматривая, как дрались Джек и Ганнибал. Они двигались как два зверя: отчаянно, жестоко и быстро, не размениваясь на красивый замах или лишний удар. Окровавленный нож валялся на полу рядом, видимо, Кроуфорд выбил его у Лектера из руки. 

Ей становилось все холоднее, и она попыталась зажать рану непослушными пальцами. Как ручки у деревянного человечка, неловкие, чужие, она ощущала ими вытекающую из нее воду, будто она всю жизнь была не лучше водяного матраса, и теперь вода просачивалась через прокол. 

Было холодно и жарко одновременно. Ледяной пот стекал по лбу и пояснице, сердце билось неровно, и каждый стук отдавался во всем теле и в голове. 

Она не хотела умирать. Уж тем более не так, черт возьми. На полу в доме, который Лектер создал, собрал для нее из кусочков ее воспоминаний. Заливая деревянный пол, как свинья. Она думала, что у нее есть еще время: жить, дышать, выбирать, что съесть на завтрак, обед, ужин или перекус. Она еще столько не попробовала, особенно ей советовали коллеги итальянское мороженое. Gelato, кажется? Ей всегда нравился со вкусом манго. 

Она еще столько фильмов не посмотрела. Книг не прочла. Не видела столько мест и стран. Она никогда не видела вулканы и северное сияние. Как можно умереть, не прыгнув с тарзанки? Или не покатавшись на лыжах? Глупости, да? 

Ей было так страшно, дрожащая паника заняла все ее существо, время утекало сквозь пальцы, и она не могла его остановить. Ни одного мгновения. 

Но ведь Уилл с ней. Не каждому так везет, да? Все умирают поодиночке. Николас Бойл. Рендалл Тьер. Пол Крендлер. Ее папа. В последние секунды их жизни они были абсолютно одни. Где-то там, за глазами прятался дух, их бессмертная душа, ловя последние образы из жизни, пока их тело отказывало им. Медленно. И так неудержимо быстро. 

Эбигейл видела, как блестит нож от ее крови, как Джек зажимает рану на шее, как Лектер поднимается с колен, разъяренный, по-настоящему, впервые в бешенстве. Это сделали с ним они. Она, Уилл и Джек. Помогли ему снять костюм из человеческой кожи, наверное, ему тоже больно наконец быть полностью собой. Негде спрятаться. Он тоже один, потому что они отказались от него. 

Уилл, ты ведь слышишь меня? - подумала Эбигейл, от усталости веки закрывались сами собой. Рука стала такой тяжелой, что уже не в силах была закрывать рану, и упала на пол рядом. Ног она не чувствовала, все ниже груди онемело. 

Слышишь, я знаю. Я хочу сказать тебе, что люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, помни меня, ладно? Я не сделала ничего в этой хреновой жизни, чтобы меня помнили. Не придумала стих, не сочинила книгу, не написала картину. Даже серийный убийца из меня никудышный. Дочь из меня вышла так себе: папе перерезала горло, маме не писала и не звонила уже больше трех месяцев. Из меня хреновый друг. Еще хуже - возлюбленная. Ты запомнишь меня, Уилл? Расскажи обо мне кому-нибудь, пожалуйста. Пусть история получится не ахти, но будет здорово, если я не исчезну из этого мира, будто меня и не было. 

Ах да, передай Алане, что она сука. Маме ничего не передавай. И книжки я забыла сдать в библиотеку, но, думаю, тот факт, что меня зарезал Чесапикский Потрошитель, извинит меня. Правда же? Я все равно ведь не собиралась умирать тихо и мирно в постели. В конце концов, он меня не пытал и не ел заживо. Есть, чему радоваться. 

Я знаю: ты меня слышишь, Уилл. Ты прослушаешь это позже, как автоответчик. Только для тебя мое будущее - это сейчас. А я осталась в прошлом. Не забывай меня, ладно? Все остальное ерунда, глупости, из которых, думаешь, состоит вся жизнь. Но главное - я тебя очень-очень люблю. Я не жалею ни дня, что мы встретились, узнали друг друга и чуть не трахнулись на хирургическом столе. 

Почему так долго, Уилл? Я думала, каждая секунда пролетит со скоростью света, а она длится и длится. Тьма все гуще, сплошной холод вокруг, но я все еще здесь. Я так устала за эти минуты, ты не представляешь. Бороться тяжело. Ты тоже борись. Оставь меня. Не умирай следом, пожалуйста, мне будет очень обидно. 

Живи. 

И возьми меня с собой. 

 

_...Уилл, у тебя внутреннее кровотечение, разрыв тонкого и толстого кишечника, а еще поджелудочной. В отличие от меня ты еще легко отделался. Лихорадка спала, если тебе интересно. Врачу надо тебя зашить, так что терпи, милый. Не то чтобы у тебя большой выбор…_

… и вот, Я сотворил кузнеца, который раздувает угли в огне и производит орудие для своего дела, - и Я творю губителя для истребления... 

_...Ненавижу запах бетадина. Под бинтами все чешется, пальцами не добраться, зуд сводит с ума. Тебе хорошо, ты без сознания, одна я тут мучаюсь. А знаешь, кто тебя навестил? В жизни не догадаешься. Джеки-бой. Теперь-то я могу его так называть, и мне ничего не будет, здесь хоть каждому прозвище придумывай. Я бы с удовольствием сказала, где это чертово здесь, но сама понятия не имею. У Джека симпатичный шрам от Лектера на всю шею, он даже его не скрывает воротом. Не знаю, собирается ли он тебя арестовать…_

...Твой компас больше не указывает на север. Он указывает на меня. Найди меня, Уилл... 

_...Сегодня приходила твоя жена. Нет, правда, мог хотя бы позвонить. Привет, Эби, я тут женюсь в штате Мэн на тридцатилетней бабе с перчатками в виде собачьих мордочек. Серьезно? Шапка с кисточками и бубоном? И нет, я не ревную. С чего бы? Она знает, кто ты? На что ты способен? Как здорово ты смотрелся в крови? Твои пальцы сжимались на ее плечах и бедрах так же отчаянно, как на моих?..._

...Мир твой - вода. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты нашел край своего океана и увидел, что края нет. Это мое самое тайное, самое заветное желание. За краем все только начинается, я жду тебя там, во тьме, с распростертыми объятиями… 

_...Она боится тебя. Поверь мне на слово. Когда она приходит, парнишка остается за дверью. Он лишь мельком успевает увидеть тебя в щель, прежде чем его мамаша остается с тобой наедине. Ну, как наедине. Не забываем: я все еще здесь и слежу за ней в оба глаза, пока ты спишь. Молли, ага. Я помню, Уилл. Просто прикалываюсь. Или ревную. Она не знает о тебе. Ни-чер-та. Говорит с тобой, думая, что слышишь ты, а слышу я. Если хочешь, потом расскажу, но это смертельно скучные разговоры. Я бы померла еще раз со скуки, если бы можно было. Единственное, что она делает правильно, - это боится. Ты съел мое ухо прямо у нее на глазах. Вот это я понимаю, шоу. Со вкусом…_

...Садовую овсянку запретили использовать для блюд уже давно. Но даже сейчас их тайно разводят в клетках, а перед употреблением запирают в закрытый чан с пшеном. Темнота заставляет овсянок есть безостановочно. Затем их помещают в бутыль, заливают арманьяком - медленно, чтобы птица не успела испугаться, и зажаривают целиком. Ты утонул в своих красных водах, Уилл… 

_...Не хочу тебя пугать, но давай ты уже проснешься, а? Мне не нравится, что здесь происходит. Я видела в окно, как Джек говорил с твоей женой. Она знает про психушку. Эм, про ВСЕ психушки, в которых ты побывал. И, судя по выражению лица Джека, что-то надвигается. В плане, это очевидно, не зря же он бродит вокруг твоей палаты, как шакал у водопоя. Он ждет…_

...И в Аркадии был. Был, но теперь уже нет… 

 

Он очнулся в тишине. Не обычной, которая нарушалась писком кардиомонитора, приглушенным гулом голосов в коридоре и шипением кислородного аппарата. Это была тишина, будто он совершенно оглох. 

Ресницы слиплись, и, когда он попытался открыть глаза, их тут же резануло болью. Слава богу, кто-то был рядом и помог ему, вытер влажным диском засохшую корочку. Губ коснулась пластмассовая трубка, и Уилл с жадностью втянул вместе с воздухом прохладную, живительную воду. Кто-то в латексной перчатке вытащил из его носа дыхательную насадку, и Уилл с облегчением выдохнул. 

\- Он опасен? 

\- По рекомендации доктора Блум ему введена максимальная доза галоперидола. Если верить ее записям, это должно лишить его всех способностей на следующие шесть часов. 

\- Хорошо. Он может говорить? 

\- По всем данным пациент в сознании. 

\- Я бы хотел остаться с ним наедине. 

\- Как скажете. Зовите, если что, я буду в коридоре. 

Раздался щелчок двери. Уилл открыл глаза, и мутная реальность, расплывающаяся по контурам в мягком, дневном свете, вернулась к нему, как поверхность после долгого погружения. 

\- Здравствуй, Уилл. Ты слышишь меня? 

\- Да. 

Его собственный голос хрипел заезженной пластинкой для граммофона. Помехи в чистом звуке от воды. Странно, разве он не должен быть пустым, как лист? Не бояться. Не переживать. Человек перед ним… 

_Не доверяй ему, Уилл. Нет-нет-нет. Он тебя использует. Мы должны выбраться отсюда. Еще рано, но мы не должны показать ему, что все понимаем, все-е. Засранец, не вышло в Италии, он расставляет сети здесь. Ты понимаешь, Уилл? Нет? Не важно. Слушай меня. НИЧЕГО ЕМУ НЕ ГОВОРИ._

Далекий голос Эбигейл заставил его проснуться окончательно, и его зрение обрело фокус и четкость. Он не чувствовал ее присутствие и не видел ее. Только эхо. Должно быть, это из-за лекарств. Джек не спеша приблизился к его кровати: темно-синий костюм, ворот расстегнут на пуговицу, на шее видна повязка. 

\- Ты находишься в военном госпитале Тогас в штате Мэн. Сегодня двадцать шестое апреля. После операции ты провел без сознания два дня. Это ясно? 

_Политика честности? Три ха-ха, Джек, этим можно обмануть только старушку, верящую в заговор пришельцев._

\- Ясно. 

На тумбе стояла ваза с цветами, их принесла Молли с открыткой от Уолтера. Он не мог прочитать, что там написано детской рукой. Телевизор сняли с угловой штанги. Скорее всего, чтобы он не имел доступа к новостям. Значит, о нем знают журналисты. 

_Эта клиника - лучший вариант с отделением срочной хирургии, в котором тебя могли держать под строгим присмотром. При желании Джек мог скрыть твое присутствие ото всех, у тебя же другая фамилия. Но он не сделал этого. Значит, ему нужно внимание. Чье?_

_Ты знаешь ответ, Уилл. Не делай вид, что удивлен. Все по-прежнему крутится вокруг него. Никого не колышет наша судьба. Ну, может, твою жену, но мы еще посмотрим, какую лапшу ей успели навесить на уши._

\- Ты знаешь, почему находишься здесь? 

\- Ты про ту часть с ухом или про то, как ты упустил доктора Лектера? - Уилл постарался, чтобы его интонация осталась невыразительной, а насмешка - едва уловимой. Простое уточнение фактов. Длинное предложение далось ему с трудом, и он несколько раз сделал глубокий вдох. 

\- Так даже лучше, не нужно объяснять все с самого начала. 

\- Думаешь, он придет за мной. 

\- Не исключаю возможности, - Кроуфорд подтянул раскладной стул и сел рядом. - И здесь ты в полной безопасности. За дверью круглосуточно дежурят три охранника. 

\- Он убил меня, Джек. Распорол мне живот от края до края. Думаешь, после такого он заглянет ко мне в гости? 

\- Кроме Лектера у нас еще проблемы: Лаундс узнала, что ты нашелся, и подняла в прессе много грязи за последние дни. Я виделся с твоей женой, для нее ты выполнял мой приказ. 

_Как благородно, Джек. Учитывая, что Фредди откопала эту грязь благодаря тебе. Играешь на два поля? Не разбираешь средств? Ай-яй-яй._

\- Ты соврал моей жене? - Уилл поднял брови в удивлении. 

\- Поверь, иногда им не нужно знать всего, чтобы просто любить тебя и ждать дома. 

\- Они становятся от этого счастливее? 

\- Могут спокойно спать по ночам, - видимо, Джек говорил из собственного опыта, с тех времен, когда Белла была еще жива. 

Уилл закашлялся, и Джек поднес к его лицу стаканчик, как из-под пепси, чтобы он смог глотнуть воды. Небольшие сокращения мышц в районе живота вытянули из него оставшиеся силы, и Уилл устало откинулся на подушку. Он не стал благодарить его ни за воду, ни за ложь во спасение его семьи. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я помог его поймать. 

\- Он убил Эбигейл. Он бы и меня прикончил, если бы я не спрятался на втором этаже, пока не приехала местная полиция. У нас Беделия, но она утверждает, что была не в себе. 

\- Чему-чему, а уж врать она у доктора Лектера научилась. 

\- Так ты в деле? 

\- Посмотри на меня, Джек. 

Кроуфорд без капли жалости взглянул на его недвижимое тело, обернутое бинтами в районе живота. В ближайшее время Уилл не сможет даже сходить в туалет самостоятельно. 

\- Чего ты от меня ждешь? Срочный вылет в Италию? Персональное турне по Европе? Что я брошу свою семью и рискну шеей? 

\- Не дай ему уйти после того, что он сделал. 

\- Для этого ты распорядился вколоть мне лекарства? 

\- Я должен быть уверен, что разговариваю точно с тобой. 

Если б ты только знал. 

\- Сначала мне нужно поговорить с Молли. 

Помолчав некоторое время, Джек поднялся, хмуро спрятав руки в карманы брюк. 

\- Как скажешь, Уилл. Я буду ждать твоего ответа. 

_Он заготовил речь, фотографии моего мертвого тела, хотел рассказать, где и когда меня похоронили, но оставил все на потом. Он не слезет с тебя, Уилл._

“Я знаю”, - мысленно ответил он. И стоило двери закрыться за ним, а опасности отступить, как тишина окутала Уилла в кокон и мягко усыпила. 

 

Медсестра подняла его кровать, чтобы он мог позавтракать, но еда на подносе выглядела, мягко говоря, неаппетитно: желтый еле теплый бульон, бесцветное желе, пюре и фруктовый кисель. Последнее имело консистенцию полужидких соплей, отчего он услышал: 

_Господи, ну и мерзость. А ты давай не филонь, это я могу быть капризной, я же мертва. Тебе придется есть… пить… эээ, в общем употреблять это еще пару дней._

Уилл тяжело вздохнул и под внимательным взглядом медсестры принялся за бульон. Та довольно кивнула и оставила его одного. Он не знал ее имени, но она приходила чаще всех, чтобы поменять ему катетер, подставить утку, если он хотел в туалет, и обрабатывала его тело мокрым полотенцем и ватными дисками раз в сутки. Он ненавидел больницы. Ненавидел полагаться на других. В этот раз его незавидное положение скрашивал галоперидол, который мешал ему слышать мысли этой женщины, пока она его омывала. 

Но лекарства отступали. Организм восстанавливался, барьеры поднимались из небытия, и он уже слышал шум прибоя чужих воспоминаний на задворках сознания. Раньше дозы хватало надолго, теперь - едва ли на пару часов. Он не спорил и спокойно пил таблетки, не сообщая никому, что еще несколько дней, и от них не будет никакого толка. Он ждал этот момент с содроганием, не зная, какая судьба постигла дворец посреди океана. Он надеялся, что Ганнибалу было так же больно, как и ему в те последние секунды агонии, которые пережила Эбигейл. 

Дверь приоткрылась, и в палату зашла Молли. Увидев, что Уилл в сознании, она замерла с пакетом в руках. 

\- Привет, - ее голос прозвучал неуверенно и еле слышно. 

Будто он умирающий на смертном одре. 

\- Привет. Рад тебя видеть. 

\- А я рада, что ты очнулся. 

_Заметь, она не сказала, что тоже рада тебя видеть. Ты встрял, парень._

В наступившей неловкой тишине Молли прошла к столику рядом с кроватью и вытащила из пакета несколько фруктов, две книги и сменную одежду - как раз кстати, он все еще лежал в больничной ночнушке под одеялом. 

\- Хотела принести газеты, но агент Кроуфорд сказал, что тебе не стоит их видеть. 

\- Могу себе представить заголовки. 

Они переглянулись, и Молли, видя его прежнюю скупую улыбку, немного расслабилась. Он будто видел строку из ее мыслей: “это все еще он, все еще Уилл, ничего не изменилось”. 

\- Я многое тебе не рассказал. 

\- Не могу представить, с чего бы это, - передразнила она его. 

Уилл усмехнулся и схватился за живот. 

\- Уф, не смеши, и так больно, - он перевел дыхание, откинувшись на подушки. - Я серьезно. Я хотел защитить тебя и Уолли от всего этого, но, как видишь, у меня не очень-то получилось. 

\- Мягко сказано. 

Она пододвинула стул и села рядом, сложив руки на коленях. 

\- Как Уолли? 

\- Нормально, держится. Из школы его, правда, пришлось забрать, но мы занимаемся дома. Все равно больше нечего делать, из номера нас не выпускают лишний раз. Зато теперь у него есть кабельное, приставка и интернет, где на каждом новостном сайте про тебя и то, что произошло в Италии, - печально закончила она. 

\- Прости. 

\- Кроуфорд сказал, это из-за того, что за тобой охотится серийный убийца. Доктор Ганнибал Лектер. 

Снова услышать его имя, и от кого. От Молли. От той, кто вообще не должна была узнать об этом человеке. Это была его миссия, и Уилл не справился. 

\- Он не станет за мной охотиться. 

\- Нет? 

Уилл покачал головой, мягко улыбнувшись. 

\- Нет. Я сделал ему очень больно, а он сделал мне, - он многозначительно посмотрел себе на живот. - В этом плане мы квиты, ему незачем возвращаться. 

\- Это сделал он? - Молли ошарашено уставилась на его бинты. - Но это невозможно. Ты… ты съел... и я думала, что тебя просто тошнит или тебе плохо. Кроме меня, рядом с тобой никого не было до самой скорой. 

\- Ему не нужно быть рядом, чтобы достать меня. 

\- Ты шутишь? Он что, супергерой какой-то? 

\- И ты еще Уолли говорила, что он перечитал комиксов, - рассмеялся Уилл и тут же охнул. - Тогда уж суперзлодей. Но, если серьезно, это сложно объяснить. Не волнуйся, он не сможет причинить тебе вреда или кому-то еще без личного присутствия. 

\- Но тебе смог. 

\- Это связано с, - Уилл перебрал названия “дар”, “проклятье”, _“вуду-шмуду”_ подсказала Эбигейл, и решил выбрать нейтральное, - с тем, что я умею. Видеть прошлое. 

Молли потерла лоб, а затем махнула рукой в невысказанной просьбе притормозить. 

\- Подожди, я тебя правильно понимаю? Ты съел… то, что съел, увидел, как убивают эту несчастную девушку, и чуть не умер следом из-за своих способностей? 

\- В целом. 

\- Зачем? 

Уилл долго молчал, не зная, что ответить. 

Потому что она того стоила. Потому что я не представляю жизни без нее. Потому что она во мне до сих пор. Мы не можем общаться, но я слышу ее, из своего мысленного океана, со дна мертвых, и этот голос помогает мне просыпаться каждый день. Потому что я люблю ее. Я не мог бросить их еще раз. 

Может, поэтому Ганнибал и убил ее. Из-за моего присутствия. И это значит, что я виноват в ее смерти не меньше. 

\- Я должен был. 

\- Из-за агента Кроуфорда? Он попросил тебя? Мне показалось, он снова хочет вернуть тебя в дело, чтобы поймать Лектера. 

\- Тебе правильно показалось, - Уилл не хотел снова ей врать, но и правду пока говорить не собирался. 

\- Он же видел, в каком ты состоянии. У него совсем совести нет? 

\- Совесть на его посту противопоказана. 

Молли улыбнулась и, впервые за разговор коснувшись его руки своей, покачала головой. 

\- Шутит он. Смотри-ка. 

Уилл обхватил слабыми пальцами ее ладонь и, наконец, расслабился. Напряженность между ними ушла, и Молли снова смотрела с нежностью. Может, если бы он был один, он помчался бы за Ганнибалом на другой конец света. Но не теперь. 

У него есть семья, и он должен их защищать. А Джек и Алана могут катиться к черту. 

 

Казалось, на некоторое время все о нем забыли. Палата стала бункером, куда не доходила пресса, новости, только слухи от медсестер. Кроме его лечащего доктора и хирурга, который зашил его кишки, его навещала Молли. Она приходила каждый день, что наверняка было ее единственной возможностью выбраться из четырех стен, так что ближе к выходным он сам попросил увезти Уолли подальше от больницы на пару дней. 

Мальчишка с мамой приходили пару раз, он игрался в планшет в кресле и под конец оставил ему робота из Лего зеленого цвета. На вопрос Уилла, кто это, Уолли ответил, что это Халк и он защитит его от страшного убийцы из новостей. 

Как будто Ганнибал действительно собирался прийти за ним после всего. 

Ему ничего не оставалось, как ждать, и ждать, и снова ждать, радуясь по мелочам: что смог дойти до туалета, что сегодня ему принесли, кроме пюре, творог, что разрешили пить чай с сахаром. 

Медленно, но верно он поправлялся и чувствовал себя все лучше и лучше. Дозы галоперидола уже едва хватало на час-два. В остальное время Уилл прислушивался к афроамериканке Элис, его медсестре: у нее было двое детей и муж-боксер. К охранникам. Дженкс, Робби, Эверетт и Донна сменяли друг друга по первому зову, работая вместе слаженной командой со времен выездов в городском спецназе при полиции Портленда. Но Портленд - это не Нью-Йорк или Чикаго. Они понятия не имели, на что подписались, согласившись охранять неизвестного парня. Если Лектер захочет прийти, его никто не остановит. 

Если бы он захотел, Уилл был бы уже мертв. Хирург, доктор Сантес, знал, насколько ювелирно разошелся его кишечник, что позволило даже с большой потерей крови прооперировать Уилла вполне удачно. И, приди Джек в дом Лектера в компании с местной полицией и скорой, а не одиноким мстителем, Эбигейл тоже могла остаться в живых. 

Но Кроуфорду было бесполезно что-то говорить. Для него Эбигейл была и будет расходным материалом на пути к цели: поимке своего главного врага. Не зная этого, Джек разделил груз вины за ее смерть, и Уилл собирался однажды сказать ему. Например, если тот снова попросит его работать с ФБР и найти Лектера. 

В эту ночь, проснувшись, он сперва не понял, почему в палате так темно и горит только ночник у двери рядом с держателем, где хранилась его медицинская карта для обхода. Сегодня ему увеличили дозу, и из последствий Уилл постоянно хотел спать, быстро уставал и подозревал, что местным врачам было дано указание довести его до более послушной кондиции. Переживать за свою судьбу уже не выходило. Он знал, что Кроуфорд обрабатывает Молли, чтобы она взяла над ним опеку и позволила агентам свозить его в Италию хотя бы раз после выздоровления, но она все еще держалась. На сколько ее хватит? На неделю? На две? Пока врачи не превратят его в овощ, поднимая дозу практически до смертельной? 

Каждый раз одно и то же, они не отпустят его просто так, и он должен был знать. Эбигейл предупреждала. 

Часы показывали девять вечера, на сегодня у него больше не было процедур. Уилл прислушался к себе, глядя в потолок. Он точно знал, что в коридоре сидят дежурный и медбрат и смотрят матч по хоккею. Один из охранников мочится в туалете дальше по коридору. Уилл чувствовал их всех, будто вообще никогда не принимал лекарств. Его разум был чист, его чувства - напряжены чем-то надвигающимся. 

Уилл хмуро уставился на дверь. Свет моргнул. 

Или он окончательно сошел с ума, или действительно слышал чьи-то шаги по коридору с легким скрипом от кресла-каталки. Медленная, прогулочная поступь отдавалась где-то внутри Уилла, как вибрация от громового пришествия исполинского существа, заставляя его внутренности подрагивать. Все сильнее и сильнее с каждым шагом. 

Нет. 

Уилл сжал простыни и подтянулся на кровати, как если бы пытался уползти прямо в стену. 

Пожалуйста. 

Приступ паники был настолько сильным, что его мышцы свело в болезненном спазме, и стало нечем дышать. 

Нет, не может быть. 

Все его заверения и мысли о том, что у Лектера нет причин его искать, улетучились в мгновение ока, оставив его задыхаться и искать пути к отступлению. Он не успеет закрыть дверь или подпереть ее чем-то тяжелым. Он ведь даже по палате с трудом ходит! Уилл сглотнул, замерев на месте, будто ребенок в отчаянной надежде, что монстр за дверью пройдет мимо. 

У самой двери раздался приглушенный разговор. Если он позовет на помощь, Ганнибал убьет всех на своем пути. А если промолчит, то умрет один. Уилл взглядом поискал вокруг что-нибудь острое, чем мог бы защититься, но отбросил и эту мысль. Если такова цена того, что Молли и Уолтер останутся в живых, он готов ее заплатить. Как был готов Уолтер-старший, отдав жизнь за своих любимых. Как была готова Эбигейл. У него нет права трусить. 

Как только дверь открылась, биение сердца, до того шумевшее в ушах, остановилось так резко, будто у него случился сердечный приступ. Мир заполнила тишина. Мгновение замерло, чтобы нехотя впустить высокую фигуру в маске, халате и медицинском голубом колпаке. Секундное замешательство Ганнибала, когда они встретились глазами, никто не заметил. Он вкатил в его палату кресло-каталку, поблагодарив Донну на входе, щелкнул замок, и они остались вдвоем. 

Сетка морщин у глаз. Пальцы, выглядывающие из-под длинных рукавов медицинского халата. Его поза и прямая спина, как у танцора. Обманчивая неспешность движений. Лицо спокойное, будто высеченное, как у мраморной статуи. Уилл узнал бы его в любой маскировке. Он думал о том, что случится, если они увидятся вживую, но никогда не мог себе представить, что его сметут собственные эмоции, как тайфун, и он будет неспособен не то что противостоять Ганнибалу, но и вообще дышать. 

Не произнеся ни слова и оставив каталку у входа, Ганнибал приблизился к кровати. Он шел и шел, зачарованный, не отводя взгляда, возможно, даже не понимая, что делает, однако не в силах остановиться. Когда между ними осталось полшага, он протянул руку. Уилл отшатнулся, и Ганнибал замер, очнувшись, и медленно сжал пальцы в кулак. 

\- Здравствуй, - простое слово, как первый выдох старого вина, когда весь аромат скопился у самой пробки - самый сладкий, самый насыщенный, от которого мгновенно идет кругом голова. 

\- Здравствуй, - прошептал Уилл. 

\- Мой визит тебя удивил, - казалось, эта новость больно задела Ганнибала. Тело Уилла резонировало из-за его присутствия как от сильного магнита. Ганнибал моргнул и, нервно облизнув губы, занял кресло, которое все почему-то избегали до этого, предпочитая табуретку у окна. Ганнибал спустил маску под подбородок, открыв лицо. Его взгляд словно пытался забраться Уиллу под кожу, отражая какой-то потусторонний, темный голод. 

\- Кажется, последний раз мы говорили о принятых решениях, о времени и принятии. 

Уилл оценил его попытку к светской беседе. Сам он не мог поверить, что это, наконец, случилось. Они здесь. В одной комнате. 

\- Эбигейл сделала выбор, - горло Уилла пересохло, и он хрипел после сна. 

\- И вы теперь вместе. Я знаю, что ее сознание живет в твоих чертогах на самом дне океана. Скажи, как давно ты не слышишь меня? С операции? 

Уилл кивнул, не спуская с него настороженного взгляда. Он никак не мог поверить, что человек перед ним настоящий. Халат на груди поднимался и опадал от мерного дыхания, а одежда слегка шуршала. Может, и не слегка. Может, этот звук отвлекал его настолько, что он хотел заткнуть уши. 

\- Ты же видишь будущее, зачем ты спрашиваешь? 

\- Потому что тебя там больше нет. 

Вот как. Пока кругом крутили по телевизору новости из Италии, он пробрался сюда, минуя агентов, охрану, медицинский персонал, потому что Уилл исчез из его будущего? Увидев открытку и книги, которые принесла Молли, Ганнибал дернул уголком рта в неприязни. 

\- Полагаю, из-за них. 

Уилл испугался, что тот прямым ходом отправится в отель, где их держат, и потому грубовато заметил: 

\- Они тут ни при чем. 

\- Напротив, Уилл, и ты сам это знаешь. Ты боишься, что я причиню им вред. Даже сейчас, лежа на больничной кровати, ты защищаешь их. Потому что они невинные? Потому что ты провел восемь месяцев, погрязнув во лжи? Пытаешься загладить вину, Уилл, как благородно. Твоя жена знает обо мне? 

Уилл сжал челюсти. Это не твое дело. Не смей снова лезть в мою жизнь. 

\- Знает. 

\- Насколько много она знает? - злая усмешка оживила лицо статуи, отбросив дьявольские тени. 

Вопрос прозвучал, будто Ганнибал был его грязной тайной. Изменой. Его adultère. И не просто разовой интрижкой, а долгим страстным романом, который до сих пор был сильнее законных отношений с любой стороны, как ни посмотри. Уилл открыл рот, и слова умерли на его губах, потому что... так и было, не так ли? 

Жар от злости сменил румянец стыда. Уилл сумел обмануть Молли - это было проще простого, - что с прошлой жизнью покончено. Что их с Ганнибалом ничего не связывает. Он почти сам поверил в это. Однако правда заключалась в том, что, как бы он ни отрицал их похожесть, как бы ни цеплялся за остатки своей человечности и того, что защищает Эбигейл, он поступил хладнокровно и жестоко: сначала выбрал семью Молли, а затем присвоил. Из полнейшего эгоизма. В сознании Молли, в тишине и штиле он прятался от самого себя, тогда как простое эхо Ганнибала за сотни миль делало его живым, напоминало, кто он. Каждый день он думал о нем, желал его, тосковал отчаянно и до помешательства, а сила этих чувств подтачивала его, делала его еще неустойчивее, будто он космонавт, взмывающий при каждом шаге, и единственное, что его удерживало на земле, - это их связь. 

Ганнибал им гордился. Уилл изобразил нормальную жизнь даже лучше своего учителя, расчетливо манипулировав людьми вокруг себя. Он виноват, его поступки ужасны, ему не место среди людей. Может, это и есть его судьба: умереть здесь, не успев причинить еще больше страданий окружающим? Может, смерть - это то, что ему нужно? 

Уиллу привиделось, что их разговор ведется где-то еще. На веранде: возле его дома в Катлере, в каком-то из будущих, которые так и не случились. Запах крови за дверью. Молли и Уолтер мертвы. Кто виноват в их смерти? Уилл или Ганнибал? И есть ли разница? Ананасик и Линдси смотрели на него с пола, подергивая хвостами, взбудораженные запахом, голодные, их языки свисали из пасти. Он должен держаться. Чтобы это будущее так и осталось в пустоте. 

\- Мы связаны, Уилл. 

\- Да, - горько кивнул он, сжав пальцами переносицу. - И потому мне трудно определить, где кончается моя ненависть к тебе и начинается… У меня было время поразмышлять. Как бы я ни хотел тебе отомстить за то, что ты сделал с Эбигейл, в ее смерти есть и моя вина. Я не мог тебя отпустить, и она подспудно чувствовала это. Все вокруг уверены, что стоит мне выздороветь, как я помчусь за тобой следом, но я знаю, чем это закончится: я буду делать больно тебе, а ты - мне. Круг насилия, который не разорвать. Более того, я знаю, тебя это полностью устроит. Тебя устроит любая связь со мной, даже основанная на ненависти. И нет, я на это не согласен. Хватит. Я больше не буду думать о тебе, цепляться за тебя и не хочу больше знать, что с тобой происходит. Ты свободен, Ганнибал. 

В темноте палаты лицо Ганнибала превратилось в маску, он смотрел в пол, не доверяя застывшей в глазах влаге. 

\- Это твое окончательное решение? 

Ответа не последовало, и в палате воцарилось гнетущее горькое молчание. Ганнибал почти минуту сидел абсолютно неподвижно, а затем поднялся с излишне прямой спиной. Уилл знал, что тот не станет просить. Ганнибал никогда не опустится до мольб и уговоров. Он слишком горд, чтобы повторять свои слова после того, как его отвергли лично, и это хорошо, потому что Уилл не был до конца уверен, что его ложь сработает. Но он должен был попытаться, чтобы защитить свою семью, ради них он обязан выстоять. 

Он понимал, что его отказ может обернуться его собственной смертью, но этот риск его полностью устраивал. Ганнибал же без единого слова снял халат, маску и колпак, методично складывая одежду на столик рядом. Под халатом на нем оказалась зеленая роба хирургов с довольно коротким рукавом. Решил не пачкаться? 

Как оказалось, у Ганнибала был свой план, и он устроился на краю больничной кровати. Уилл подвинулся, чтобы тот не сел вплотную к его ногам. 

Что? Что он задумал? Уилл искал ответ в его лице, ожившем, вполне человеческом, будто Ганнибал снял вместе с маскировкой свою броню. Печальные глаза, едва держащаяся улыбка и хрупкая нежность, которая будто осветила его лицо. 

Ганнибал вряд ли смог бы определить сейчас собственные эмоции, с которыми привык справляться. Эта буря так же была нова для него, как и для Уилла. Они смотрели друг на друга, Уилл ждал, что он сделает, и мысленно уже смирялся со своей судьбой. Нож в его кармане? Наверняка скальпель. Он сделает это быстро, одним точным движением и в один разрез. На этот раз смертельный... 

Ганнибал протянул к нему руку и положил чуть дрожащую ладонь поверх простыни, укрывающей его бедро. Ни больше, ни меньше. Уилл поднял на него глаза с немым вопросом, и Ганнибал лишь ласково улыбнулся. 

После последней смены повязок и особо неудачного похода в туалет Уилл лежал под простыней голым. И до сих пор это было неважно. В любом другом случае ему было бы наплевать. Джордж постоянно дружески хлопал его по плечу, Кейт считала, что надо при расставании обняться напоследок, а Молли и Уолтер постоянно выражали свою привязанность, целуя в щеку, держась за руки, дергая за ухо, поглаживая по спине - он долгое время учился, как самому касаться первым, не делая из этого событие. 

Но почему-то эта близость с Ганнибалом была особенной. Он не коснулся его голой кожи, Ганнибал никогда бы не пошел на это - без спроса отобрать их первое прикосновение. Этот жест - все, что он мог предложить. Уилл мог стряхнуть его руку в любой момент, но почему-то медлил. 

Ладонь все еще лежала у него на бедре и постепенно нагревала кожу прямо через ткань. Их будущее начало вибрировать между ними, как высоковольтная частота. Сигнал-ответ. Ответ-сигнал. Проверяя их совместимость, просчитывая возможности. 

\- Уилл, - гласные во рту Ганнибала мягко растаяли. 

В палате стало еще темнее, свет ночника исчез, через жалюзи на окнах стал пробиваться холодный голубой свет и полилась вода. Сначала тонкими струйками сквозь трещины в стенах, затем все больше и быстрее, уровень воды поднимался, взбудораженный, метущийся, вместе с давно знакомой мелодией заполняя комнату. Врываясь в их реальность, вытесняя ее. Сфера будущего снова начала вращаться. Их окружили странные блики, будто реальность подернулась визуальным шумом и помехами. 

Блик. Простыня исчезла. Ганнибал откинул ее, чтобы насладиться видом его обнаженного тела, чтобы рассмотреть пожелтевшие от бетадина марлевые повязки, которые скрывали шрам. Шрам, который оставил ему сам Ганнибал. 

Блик, и резкая короткая вспышка. Простыня на месте, но рука Ганнибала движется под нею, как подкрадывающаяся змея. Уиллу жарко, щеки горят, тело горит, он не может пошевелиться. 

Блик, и тонкая нить слюны соединяет их губы. Мгновение замерло, как в музыкальной паузе, а затем вода обрушилась на них, погребая под собой, и утащила в течение, быстрое и безумное. 

 

...Смертельно острые зубы, гладкий сильный язык, своенравный и искренний в своей жажде. Его рот полон чужим под завязку: слюнями, касанием зубов, движениями языка, как будто его едят, он ест сам, и оба не могут насытиться. 

Его руки натыкаются только на гладкую кожу, волосы чуть жестче в паху, на груди, мягкие на руках и шелковые на затылке. Кожа горит под пальцами, плавится, мнется как упругий пластилин. Ресницы щекочут щеку и шею. Глаза цвета теплого янтаря меняют оттенок до черного шоколада, а затем до бездушной, голодающей, необъятной бездны. И он отражается в этой бездне как в зеркале. 

Два обезумевших животных: зубы оголены в оскале, на телах следы от поцелуев, слышны только рычание, вздохи и стоны. Тело Ганнибала, его ладони, грудная клетка качается как на волнах, и Уилл опирается на его сильные плечи, проваливается в него, дышит им... 

Будто вынырнув на поверхность глотнуть воздуха, какой-то частью Уилл вспомнил, что на самом деле лежит в кровати, пока Ганнибал тяжело опирается на простыню рядом, пытаясь совладать с потоком видений. Остановить, разорвать связь у них не выходило. Уилл урвал вдох реальности и погрузился еще глубже под ударом новой волны. 

Он и раньше видел секс между ними, однако это нельзя было назвать иначе как хаосом. Как будто из всех его возможных жизней сделали выдержку, очищенную от любой шелухи, концентрированную кислоту, и выпустили прямо в кровь. 

Если бы каждую проведенную вместе минуту за тридцать-сорок лет их будущего соединили в одну ночь, это было бы оно. Тысячи бликов сферы смешались, и он существовал в них всех одновременно. Без конца, без начала, на середине движения; поцелуи больше похожи на слитный вкус чужого рта на языке, ощущение пальцев на спине, на бедрах, саднящая боль от хватки, среди потных тел, которые являются одним, окруженный Ганнибалом со всех сторон, он захлебывался от экстаза мгновение и вечность, не зная, выплывет ли, выживет, и не было конца и края. Жар перетекал между ними, как раскаленная комета, в зависимости от положения в пространстве, будто они оба - соединенный лабиринт в вакууме, воздухе, сменявший руки и ноги, запутывавшийся все сильнее. 

Крещендо скрипок в ушах. Тяжелое дыхание, они задыхаются оба, умирают и живут, биение сердца, в груди, ладони, в члене, во рту и на языке, пока они превращаются, сливаются в одно. Там, где они соединены, кожа плавится, сосуды врастают друг в друга, как у сиамских близнецов, и монстр о двух головах, наконец, ревет в кличе рождения. Их рождения. 

С задушенным всхлипом Уилл очнулся от калейдоскопа видений на больничной кровати, дрожа всем телом. В своих метаниях он съехал вниз с подушки, простынь задралась, он был мокрым с ног до головы, и кожа горела, как будто через него пропустили разряд. 

Ганнибал же нависал над ним, лицо в паре дюймов от его собственного. Над губой выступила испарина, он шумно дышал через приоткрытый рот, а блестящие, пьяные глаза слепо смотрели перед собой. На щеках алел лихорадочный румянец, губы покраснели, припухли от поцелуев, в широком вороте халата наливался синяк с четким пунктиром зубов. Зубов Уилла. Ганнибал опирался рукой на кровать, и мышцы дрожали от напряжения, пока на бицепсе алел красный след от пальцев. Пальцев Уилла. 

Боже мой. 

Он скосил глаза вниз, и рука на бедре - все, что их до сих пор связывало. 

_Ему не нужно быть рядом, чтобы достать меня._ Правдой было и обратное. Уилл обладал над ним той же властью. Будто услышав его мысли, Ганнибал поднял на него ошарашенный взгляд. Он явно не был готов к таким последствиям, и его мысли остановились на пораженном “О”. 

О, это была плохая идея - прислушиваться к чужим чувствам, когда они еще теплились на кончиках пальцев, когда их аппетит был разогрет глотком аперитива, кровь стучала в висках, и они все еще были голодны. Суть Ганнибала с готовностью отозвалась и заполнила его, как статичный шум из криков, под самое горлышко. 

...Они могут прожить до своей смерти, так и не коснувшись друг друга, ни разу не узнав ощущения чужих губ, не утолив нужды ничем, кроме ежедневного взгляда, спокойного знания и уверенности, что другой рядом, стоит протянуть руку. Они могли, он мог, но это не значило, что он не хотел всего этого. Заниматься любовью с Уиллом не только в видениях, а по-настоящему, ведь разве не в сексе в высшей степени проявлялась нужда одного человека в другом? Ему нравилось, когда в нем нуждались, когда его жаждали, когда он мог причинять боль и наслаждение со всей фантазией, на которую способен. Чем упоительнее боль, тем острее наслаждение, одного нет без другого, и, как праздничное блюдо, человека нужно уметь приготовить для обоих ощущений. 

Ганнибал мог показать Уиллу, на что способно его тело. Как его дух связан с ним, как важно любить себя и принимать. Как он мог быть един с собой на костре из агонии. Ганнибал был терпелив, методичен, и в сексе с равным себе, наконец, показал бы, что они оба могут получать от этого наслаждение. Он научил бы Уилла, и тот повторил бы за ним, перешагнув все границы, ощущая чужую боль как свою. Уилл стал бы не менее талантлив в мучениях - Ганнибал не привык умолять, но у Уилла нашлись бы способы помочь ему измениться в равной степени. Познать всю боль, что Уилл мог ему причинить. _Сама мысль об этом вызывала чистый восторг и трепет._

Холод и лед. Вместе они куют самый стойкий металл. 

Это была их собственная игра на двоих, и оба остались бы в выигрыше при любом раскладе. Как в качелях, когда каждый толчок поднимал бы их все выше и выше, за границы морали, здравого смысла, любых норм и ограничений, пока не замкнется круг. Потому что это они и их любовь, а настоящая или нет, кто знает? Ганнибал не мог сказать, они оба еще никого не любили так страстно и всепоглощающе, чтобы сравнить, она сводила их с ума. Их чувства были нездоровы, небезопасны для себя и окружающих, слишком далеки от понятий добра и зла. 

Уиллу не нужно было отвечать сейчас или когда-либо еще. Один лишь потенциал на паутине судьбы играл _их мелодию_ : необузданную, дикую, радостную и печальную, похожую на вариацию. С виду неприметный, простой мотив постепенно раскрывался в невероятно сложную структуру, и уже невозможно было уследить за бегущим ритмом, потому что он разделялся на контрапункт, становился быстрее, и мелодия неслась, как ураган, уничтожающий все на своем пути. Теперь он тоже часть его океана, и их музыка - единое целое. 

Ради этого он пойдет на все. 

До сих пор все, чего хотел избежать Ганнибал любой ценой, - быть пойманным. Какой смысл жить, если не наслаждаться едой, музыкой, интеллектуальным общением, роскошью и удобством? Смотри на красоту мира, восторгайся ею и приумножай - это он показал Уиллу в своем доме, эта песнь победно звучала у дверей сада и топила броню Уилла своим звонким боем. Но его приоритеты очень сильно изменились, Ганнибал сам изменился, теперь он был готов остаться с Уиллом на любых условиях. 

Он возжелал его душу с первого взгляда и даже не понял, насколько дело приняло серьезный оборот, пока не разрушил для него весь свой старый уклад жизни, похитив Ласс. Пока не начал рисковать, превратившись из силы порядка в силу хаоса. Пока ему не пришлось спешно улететь в Италию, где у него появилось вдоволь свободного времени, чтобы взвесить свою жизнь на свободе, но без Уилла. Итоги его не вдохновили. 

Увидев его сегодня - разбитого, вялого, тоскливо знакомого и настолько абсолютно прекрасного, что перехватило дух, он понял, что не сможет остановиться. Никогда. 

Tant' eran li occhi miei fissi e attenti   
a disbramarsi la decenne sete,   
che li altri sensi m'eran tutti spenti.   
Ed essi quinci e quindi avien parete   
di non caler - così lo santo riso   
a sé traéli con l'antica rete! 

Мои глаза так алчно утоляли   
Десятилетней жажды жгучий зной,   
Что все другие чувства мертвы стали;   
Взор здесь и там был огражден стеной   
Невнятия, влекомый неуклонно   
В былую сеть улыбкой неземной; 

Здесь было его место. Здесь был его дом. Здесь было все, чего он когда-либо желал и пожелает. И потому он не собирался уходить… 

Уилл переполнился чужими эмоциями, что его затошнило. Чувствуя себя больным, только очнувшимся от лихорадки, он стряхнул руку со своего колена и отполз на дрожащих руках. Ему было плохо, воздуха не хватало, будто его накрыли душным одеялом, и, когда Ганнибал встал и впустил в приоткрытое окно свежий воздух, Уилл простонал с облегчением. 

Стакан с водой появился возле его лица, и Уилл неосторожно отпил, капли воды стекли по подбородку. Ганнибал передал ему салфетку, смотря на него с заботой и немым вопросом “что я могу для тебя сделать, чтобы тебе стало лучше?”, отчего приступ тошноты враз усилился. Проигнорировав его протянутую руку, он устало прикрыл глаза. 

\- Уходи. 

\- Боюсь, я не могу этого сделать, - голос Ганнибала был хриплым от возбуждения. 

\- Пожалуйста. 

Чуда не произошло. Ганнибал все так же терпеливо стоял рядом, раздумывая, не принести ли холодное влажное полотенце и предложить Уиллу вытереться. Сам он не мог коснуться его разгоряченной кожи, стереть капли пота пальцем, потому старался держать себя в руках и не показывать слишком явно, как отчаянно он желал Уилла и как сама мысль о том, что им предстоит расстаться, для него невыносима. Если он окажется прав, у него еще будет время и на нежные прикосновения, и на грубые, и на то, чтобы узнать его тело не только на ощупь, но и на вкус. Он стоял, ожидая, будто ничего не произошло. Будто его спина и бедра не горели от нескольких укусов, которые не спешили проходить. Эта боль ему нравилась, и он позволил себе мечтательную полуулыбку и легкий вздох наслаждения от ощущения ссадин. _Потрясающе._

Уилл отпил, пытаясь стряхнуть их связь, которая отдавалась в его голове разрядами электричества. Будущее расстилалось перед ним, как раскрывающаяся ладонь. 

\- Они идут. Поднимаются по пожарной лестнице. Ты еще можешь успеть скрыться, - сумел произнести Уилл между жадными глотками. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Чтобы остаться на свободе. 

\- Но я не хочу свободы. 

“Без тебя” осталось непроизнесенным, но громко прозвучало в его голове. Уилл еще раз поднял на него взгляд, и его худшие опасения подтвердились. Ганнибал любовался им и никуда не спешил. 

\- Не смей, - глухо и с ненавистью прошептал Уилл. - Не смей сдаваться Верджеру. Я не пойду тебя вытаскивать. Ты заслужил то, что тебя ждет, не смей взваливать на меня свою смерть! 

Ганнибал улыбнулся шире. Все, что он видел дальше этой комнаты, тонуло во тьме его смерти. Он вполне может не выбраться с фермы Мускрат. Более того, будущее говорило, что у него нет ни шанса, кроме одного, еле видного, из-за которого Уилл так огорчился. 

\- Тогда я погибну долгой и мучительной смертью. 

Судя по всему, Ганнибал был полностью этим доволен. За дверью раздался шум, звуки драки, приглушенных голосов и глухих ударов. 

\- Ты умрешь. Он приготовил для тебя шоу: они еще на Сицилии, но, стоит Мейсону тебя заполучить, их вывезут в течении пары дней. Все это время тебя будут держать как скотину в загоне, а потом свиньи съедят тебя заживо. Зачем ты это делаешь? 

\- Потому что сам ты не сможешь меня убить. Ты был так щедр в своем предложении, я подумал, что будет честно предложить что-нибудь взамен. Я тоже даю тебе свободу, Уилл. Ты свободен оставить меня умирать и жить со своей возлюбленной семьей дальше. Ты придешь? Если не спасти, то хотя бы посмотреть на мою смерть? Мне будет очень приятно. 

Выстрел с глушителем. Раз, второй. Уилл с ужасом уставился на дверь, но Ганнибал, казалось, не обратил внимания. Он положил что-то на стол и выпрямился, закинув руки за головой, как при аресте. Дверь треснула и распахнулась, явив двух высоких мужчин в кожаных куртках, но Ганнибал даже не обернулся. Уилл же потерял дар речи от его прощального, блестящего от замерзших слез взгляда. 

\- Я буду ждать тебя. До самого конца. 

Раздался странный щелк, и Ганнибал, забившись судорогой, завалился на пол. Уилл хотел было встать с кровати ему на помощь, но один из мужчин направил на него пистолет. 

\- Не делайте глупостей, мистер Грэм. Мы всего лишь забираем то, что принадлежит нам. 

Пока он страховал напарника, тот взвалил тело Ганнибала в коляску, накрыл ее простыней и кивнул. 

\- Пошли. Надо убраться раньше, чем федералы поймут, в чем дело. 

Они, не прощаясь, вышли из его палаты, и в приоткрытую дверь остались видны тела охранников и медсестер. Женщина, которая о нем заботилась, валялась на стойке, и халат задрался на спине. Раскинув ноги, Донна сидела у стены, съехав по кровавому следу от пулевых в грудь. Уилл подозревал, что все, кого встретили эти ублюдки на пути, мертвы, и их счет жертв гораздо больше, чем у любого серийного маньяка, просто потому что такова была их работа. Жизни других для них не стоили и ломаного гроша. 

Уилл ошеломленно упал на подушки, чувствуя себя выжатым и совсем без сил даже чтобы добраться до телефона и позвать кого-нибудь на помощь. Он повернул голову к столику и, наконец, увидел, что ему оставил Ганнибал. 

Золотая монета, которую он уже видел мельком во дворце памяти. На ней был изображен гордо вышагивающий петух с надписью “Liberté, égalité, fraternité”. Лозунг французской революции: “Свобода, Равенство, Братство или Смерть”. 

Уилл тяжело вздохнул. У Ганнибала действительно было странное чувство юмора. Он все предвидел, просчитал еще тогда ночью, в Катлере, и даже притащил с собой каталку, чтобы головорезам Мейсона было удобнее его тащить. Он все видел и все равно пришел. Уилл какое-то время смотрел на монету, а затем холодно рассмеялся среди мертвой тишины. 

Он чувствовал, что окончательно сошел с ума, и ощущалось это безумие, будто он, наконец, окончательно выздоровел. 

 

Его перевели в другую больницу, сменили палату, и теперь у него не было даже окна, куда он мог бы смотреть. Никаких гостей или посетителей в течении четырех дней. Только по вибрации их с Ганнибалом связи он знал, что тот еще жив, однако иногда что-то больно дергало его с той стороны. Ганнибала пытали. Конечно, Мейсон не станет отказывать себе в подобном удовольствии. 

Его терпеливому ожиданию пришел конец, когда на четвертый день в его тюремную палату зашла Алана собственной персоной. Алые, масляные от помады губы, темные волосы, уложенные волнами - один в один Белоснежка, чья красота вызвала ревность королевы. 

_...Спелое яблочко отведай, девица, или шоколадку от Мейсона, ведь он так любит сладости…_

Уилл отвлекся от книги, которую читал, и молчаливо уставился на нее ничего не выражающим взглядом. Поток от нее лился плавным, тающим ручейком еще с того момента, как она перешагнула порог дома утром, намереваясь посетить больницу. Уиллу оставалось лишь слушать. 

Она изменилась. Исчезли цветастые платья, из-за которых она выглядела как пестрая птичка, теперь она шла ковыляющей походкой с тростью и прямой спиной. Ее красный брючный костюм напоминал доспехи, обагренные кровью. 

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - улыбнулась она вместо приветствия, однако за этой улыбкой не было радости. 

\- Не твоими стараниями. 

Алана приставила трость у кресла и села, закинув ногу на ногу. От ее позы исходили эманации власти. Кто ж спорил, она действительно могла решить многое. Например, выпустить ли Уилла отсюда. 

\- Я подумала, что тебе будет лучше передохнуть. 

\- От Ганнибала или от здравого ума? 

Его грубоватая прямота ее не задела. 

\- Я знала, что ты разозлишься. На увеличении дозы настоял Джек. Я изменила состав, чтобы просто блокировать твои способности, а без них ты бы стал ему бесполезен. 

\- Ты хотела, чтобы я сбежал? Ты? 

\- Можешь мне не верить, но я всегда желала тебе добра, Уилл. Видит бог, ты больше всех заслуживаешь хоть немного счастья. Я приглядывала за тобой и хранила в секрете, где ты жил, от Джека. Мне показалось, в Катлере ты был счастлив. 

В той степени, в какой можно быть счастливым, притворяясь другим человеком. Уилл хмыкнул, откинувшись на подушки, и прикрыл веки. Очередное видение коснулось его мягким напоминанием. Алану мучило прошлое и чувство вины. 

\- Помнится, когда я еще лечился у тебя, ты вывозила меня гулять вместе со своей собакой. Как же ее звали? Напомни. 

\- Ахинея, - Алана тяжело вздохнула, воспоминания были не из самых приятных. - Ее звали Ахинея. 

\- Где она сейчас? 

\- Забрали более ответственные хозяева, которые не проводят по полгода в аппарате Илизарова из-за двадцати шести переломов, - Алана похлопала себя по коленке хромающей ноги. - Но так даже лучше. Сейчас я не большой ходок на прогулки. 

\- Надо же, какое совпадение, я тоже, - он хмыкнул, поправив простыни. 

Ее взгляд потяжелел, и Алана сложила руки в замок перед собой. 

\- Мы же не чужие, Уилл. Хоть и косвенно, но это из-за моего письма ты попал в больницу. По крайней мере, я задолжала тебе объяснение. 

\- Объяснение, почему ты втянула в поиски Ганнибала меня и Эбигейл, прекрасно догадываясь, какие это может нести последствия? Зная, что, если его поймают, случится резня, и пострадаешь уже не только ты? Из-за твоих игр погибли люди. 

\- Ты ошибаешься, - она тяжело сглотнула и упрямо задрала подбородок. - Это была не игра, Уилл. Не для меня. 

Словно со стороны Уилл увидел, как в ту злосчастную ночь она поднялась по ступеням дома Ганнибала в последний раз. Как услышала шум возни со стороны кухни, все еще надеясь на то, что Ласс ошиблась. Равномерный гулкий удар, раз за разом, будто кто-то огромный долбился в дом. 

Этим кем-то оказался Ганнибал: ее Ганнибал, готовивший по утрам завтрак и украшавший стол цветами; он обнимал ее и вдыхал запах ее волос; казалось, он чужд самой идее насилия и воспринимает жестокость абстрактно, как математическую константу общества, не более. И вот он предстал перед ней, настоящий, и этого человека она никогда не знала. В крови по локоть, с разбитым носом, припухшими губами, ртом, полным крови. Та стекала по его щекам, лбу, пропитала рубашку. От его взгляда волосы на теле встали дыбом, и будто мерзкое мокрое перо прошлось вдоль позвоночника. Пистолет дрогнул в ее руках, до самого конца она не могла поверить, что ей придется стрелять. Даже когда Ласс отправила ее на стрельбище. Даже когда она нажимала на спусковой крючок, целясь в мишень. Она никогда не думала, что по ту сторону дула окажется именно он.

Он обманывал ее. Врал ей. Каждый день, глядя в глаза, нашептывая на ухо то, что она хотела услышать, и она повелась, как безмозглая дура. Она любила красиво созданную маску, которую Ганнибал с готовностью отбросил, когда пришла пора разобраться с незваными гостями. Он убивал людей прямо у нее под носом. Он насмехался над ней - теперь она это понимала. Человек, которому она доверила самое сокровенное - свою душу и тело, - предал ее. 

По всей кухне валялись осколки, разбитая посуда, были видны красные разводы и красные отпечатки рук, слишком маленьких для взрослого мужчины. 

\- Ты в крови, - только и смогла сказать Алана, готовая разрыдаться, не в силах сдержать бившую ее дрожь, отчего дуло пистолета постоянно вело в сторону. 

\- Она не моя, - его голос был тих, но прозвучал хуже крика. 

\- Где Мириам? 

\- В кладовке. Тебе правда не стоит за нее волноваться. 

Он хотел приблизиться, но замер, когда Алана, запаниковав, взвела курок. 

\- Еще шаг, и я выстрелю! - истерично прокричала она. 

От прежней Аланы не осталось былого спокойствия, образованности, интеллигентности, все забылось. Лишь гнев, что ее предали. Ярость. Ей было так больно, что она не могла нормально дышать, хватая ртом воздух, как рыба, вытащенная на сушу. Она хотела, чтобы ему было так же больно. Никто не смел поступать с ней так подло, так низко, так бесчеловечно, он заплатит за это. 

\- Мы можем попрощаться без лишних сантиментов, - Ганнибал шмыгнул носом из-за скопившейся крови и облизнул губы. Он все еще не мог отдышаться после того, как пытался вынести дверь в кладовую. - Ты и я, мы можем расстаться полюбовно, если ты уйдешь прямо сейчас. Или я тебя убью. Тебе выбирать. 

Он был безоружен, а Алана знала, что должна сделать, и не решалась. Все внутри нее требовало возмездия и спрашивало, чего она ждет. Один выстрел. Одно движение пальца, и Ганнибал будет мертв. Почему он не боялся? Почему угрожал ей? 

Алана нажала на спусковой крючок, не думая. Раздался громкий выстрел, и словно ничего не произошло, Ганнибал остался стоять, где был. В последнюю секунду он дернулся в сторону, избежав пулевого ранения в плечо. Она выстрелила еще раз. И еще. И еще. Каждый раз он обходил ее пули, как в танце, шагая в сторону за секунду до выстрела или уворачиваясь корпусом, и Алана в ужасе попятилась назад. 

Никто из людей не мог такое сделать. Это было невозможно - просчитать, куда полетит пуля. Такого просто не могло быть. Как? Алана открыла рот, не веря своим глазам. 

\- Как видишь, не только Уилл особенный, - он улыбнулся, оголив окровавленные зубы. 

\- Боже мой... 

Она шагала назад, а он - вперед. Больше не было ощущения обманчивой власти, больше не было надежды, что это все шутка, ее накрыло такой волной страха, что она в жизни никогда не чувствовала себя трезвее. 

Перепрыгивая через ступень, Алана пронеслась наверх, пытаясь спастись. Она закрылась на щеколду и отбежала в дальний угол, все еще целясь в дверь. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, шум в ушах превратился в противный звон. Ручка дернулась, и она снова выстрелила несколько раз. 

В двери образовались дыры, и, увидев, как что-то мелькнуло, затмевая свет с коридора, Алана выстрелила еще раз. Ни стона, ни чертыхания, ничего. Ганнибал, будто воскресший кошмар, преследовал ее без тени жалости, и она точно знала: стоит ему добраться до нее, ее жизнь кончена. 

Звонок в полицию ничего не дал: они лишь спросили адрес и пообещали, что скоро приедут. Она заорала, что уже будет поздно. Забившись между стеной и кроватью, Алана держала пистолет перед лицом, высчитывая секунды и надеясь, молясь, чтобы кто-нибудь ей помог. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, господи… 

Господь ее не услышал. 

Судя по оглушительному треску со стороны гардеробной, будто упало вековое дерево, Ганнибал сломал стену из гипсокартона и зашел в спальню с другой стороны. Их схватка на этот раз вышла еще более короткой. Даже Ганнибалу пришлось туго на короткой дистанции, а потому он выбил пистолет куском гипсокартона, а затем несколько раз ударил ее по лицу, чтобы оглушить. 

Дальше все было как в тумане, она лишь помнила, как он поднял ее за волосы с пола, а уже в следующую секунду Алана летела спиной вперед, пока на нее не обрушилось столько боли, что она потеряла сознание. 

Ненадолго. Ее привели в чувство холодные капли дождя и боль. Холод. Отчаяние, с которым она пыталась дышать, и у нее не получалось. Воздух из легких выбило от удара, и она задыхалась, не в силах заставить их снова работать. 

Это чудо, что среди безуспешных попыток она все-таки смогла урвать немного кислорода, а затем лежала, видя перед собой лишь капли, летящие из тьмы прямо в лицо и в глаза. Когда Ганнибал вышел из дома, он даже не взглянул на нее, унося кого-то на руках в полном бессознании. 

Сейчас она думала, что смерть была не самым худшим вариантом, как мог закончиться этот вечер. Он мог забрать ее вместо Мириам, и тогда даже она не знала, где была бы сейчас. 

\- Ты предала его первой, - произнес Уилл, а затем опустил взгляд на свой перебинтованный живот. - Как и я. Смотри, куда нас это привело. 

\- Лучше я посмотрю, куда это привело его, - мрачно оскалилась Алана, устраиваясь в кресле удобнее. - Ты не думаешь, что он это заслужил, да? Я думала, уж кто и захочет его смерти больше меня, так это ты, учитывая историю с Эбигейл. Ты что, простил его? 

Уилл коснулся живота в защитном жесте. 

\- Он видел, кем мы можем стать. Что нам понравится, кем мы в итоге станем, - Уилл вспомнил фразу, которая не давала ему покоя в Катлере, и осколки предвиденного будущего сложились в узор. - Когда жертва обретает нового мучителя, она либо подстраивается, либо становится обедом. Ты прекрасно справилась, Алана, и даже сменила гардероб и макияж. Только не пойму, подстать Ганнибалу или Мейсону Верджеру? 

Она побледнела, будто ей дали пощечину. 

\- Тебе ли меня упрекать, Уилл, я прислала тебе часть Эбигейл, как предупреждение, а ты съел это прямо на глазах у жены. 

\- А у тебя есть жена? 

\- Да. 

Уилл всмотрелся в ее силуэт, не понимая, как пропустил это среди видений, и осознание ударило его сильнее, чем он ожидал. 

Алана была влюблена. За всеми этими воспоминаниями о Ганнибале больше не таилось надрывности, она не холила и не лелеяла свою месть, она хладнокровно расставила для Ганнибала ловушку, без эмоций, просто потому, что это была ее работа. Ганнибал мог бы ею гордиться. За идеально разыгранную партию и за те отношения, которые ее теперь связывали с сестрой Мейсона, Марго. 

Столько лет отрицаний и веры в здравый смысл, и вот итог: она все-таки связала себя с надломленным человеком, женщиной, которая пережила страшные издевательства, пытки и эмоциональный шантаж, и терпела до сих пор, связанная кровно со своим мучителем. Не Алана ли зарекалась связываться с теми, кто эмоционально нестабилен? Не потому ли она когда-то выбрала Ганнибала вместо Уилла? И неужели теперь она действовала от противного, с головой уйдя в отношения с Марго? А Марго, на минутку, уже дважды пыталась убить своего брата. 

Даже забавно, насколько Алана теперь походила на самого Ганнибала. Как она повторяла его всепрощение, всепонимание для возможной убийцы. Как она сама ненавидела Мейсона и вполне была не прочь пристрелить его ночью, если бы не наследство, которое тут же бы отошло по завещанию старшего Верджера в Благотворительное общество. Отец Марго не принимал женский род совсем, относясь даже к свиньям лучше, чем к жене и дочери. Сын пошел по стопам отца, так что только авторитет Аланы и то, что она выжила после встречи с Ганнибалом, подняло ее с самой низкой ступени Мейсоновской эволюции. 

Он обещал ребенка для Марго, если Ганнибал будет пойман. 

И она этого ребенка не получит, Уилл знал точно, ибо больше всего Мейсон любит предложить сладость, помахать ею перед носом, а затем отобрать. Уилл видел будущее и теперь стоял перед выбором: вмешаться или нет. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что он находится в руках Мейсона только потому, что так захотел? 

\- Знаю, - кивнула она, в ее голосе сквозило сочувствие. - Он играет с тобой, Уилл. Со всеми. Я пришла удостовериться, что, перед тем, как ты сделаешь что-нибудь опрометчивое, ты понимаешь последствия. 

Он сглотнул, обняв себя руками, и осторожно спросил: 

\- А ты понимаешь? Что, если Мейсон не даст Марго ребенка? Что, если тебя ждут годы, где ты будешь смотреть, как мучается твоя любимая, и будешь бессильна что-либо изменить? 

В глазах Аланы мелькнул страх. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Ганнибал что-то сказал тебе? 

Уилл слабо улыбнулся, только сейчас до него доходила многоходовая тактика Ганнибала, когда он пришел бы если не ради него, то ради помощи Алане. Всегда двойное дно. Всегда игра на опережение. Всегда: его устроят оба результата. 

\- Ганнибал уже предупредил тебя, не так ли? Но ты ему не поверила. 

\- Уилл, - она предупреждающе нахмурилась, взяв в руку трость. 

Следующими словами он добровольно подписал себе приговор: 

\- Ты должна пойти к Мейсону и предложить ему кое-что. Это будет рискованно. Чтобы справиться с Мейсоном и его головорезами, тебе придется пролить кровь самой или с чужой помощью. Первый вариант тебе противен, потому что ты знаешь: именно этого хотел бы для тебя Ганнибал. Второй - ты позволишь мне вмешаться. И, когда начнется самое страшное, ты должна быть готова действовать решительно и, возможно, очень жестоко, даже если твоя жена будет против. 

Алана молча смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот, пальцы на набалдашнике трости побелели. 

\- Ты видишь, как Ганнибал. 

\- Его смерть ничего не исправит. Ни в твоей жизни, ни в моей. 

_...И уж тем более в моей._

Она долго молчала, взвешивая свой ответ. Пиканье кардиомонитора все еще отстукивало его спокойный пульс. Алана поднялась с кресла, и ее лицо замерло, отразив ее настоящую суть, из-за которой когда-то Ганнибал ее и выбрал, прекрасную и безжалостную. 

\- Что ты предлагаешь? 

 

 _Свобода, наконец-то._

Уилл закутался в новое пальто, которое ему привезла Алана, и, смотря под ноги, осторожно спустился по ступеням больницы. Внизу его уже ждал черный лимузин, а водитель заботливо придерживал дверцу. Уилл опирался на больничную простую трость, не как у Аланы, без серебряного набалдашника и не такую тяжелую. 

Когда он забрался внутрь, то с облегчением выдохнул, откинувшись на кожаное сидение. Лимузин плавно двинулся по дороге, и Алана протянула ему стакан виски. 

\- Они согласились. 

\- Конечно, они согласились, - пробурчал Уилл, отпивая из стакана. Алкоголь обжег пищевод, и, скорее всего, устроит к вечеру внутри заживающего кишечника бурю, но он и так не собирался прожить достаточно долго, чтобы вкусить последствия. - Когда еще им выпадет шанс поучаствовать в публичной экзекуции? Они, небось, от счастья чуть ли не танцевали, узнав об ужине. 

\- Почти. Пятеро будут точно. 

Уилл переждал, пока спазм в животе пройдет, и перевел дух. 

\- Парня из мэрии можете не ждать, он не станет рисковать своей карьерой, испугается, что кто-нибудь его увидит рядом с Верджером. 

\- А остальные? 

\- Судья будет с женой, генерал Пауэлл с любимой собакой. Можно сказать, плюс два гостя. Или это полтора? 

Алана фыркнула, не зная, уместно ли будет рассмеяться, и сжала его руку своей, пальцы оказались холодными и липкими. Она больше не боялась касаться его. 

\- Ты как? 

\- Когда лягу, будет лучше. 

\- Сначала Мейсон хочет встретиться с тобой. 

\- Я знаю, переживу как-нибудь его симпатичное личико. 

Явно недовольная холодной испариной на его лбу, Алана убрала влажные пряди ему за ухо. Ей хотелось отпустить его, сказать ему “нет” и отправить подальше, пока все не будет кончено, но не могла. Она обещала Марго, что на этот раз у них будет ребенок. Она обещала, что сделает для этого все, и, видимо, даже пожертвует Уиллом, хотя он этого и не заслужил. Снова. 

\- Я ценю то, что ты делаешь для нас с Марго. Обещаю, Молли и Уолтер ни в чем не будут нуждаться. 

Уилл кивнул, жалея, что не нашел в себе храбрости попрощаться. А может, это и к лучшему, он понятия не имел, как объяснить, почему не мог поехать вместе с ними. 

\- Они уже уехали? 

\- Рано утром. Я не знаю, куда и какой рейс, так что все, как ты просил. За ними будет приглядывать мой старый знакомый, я ему полностью доверяю. 

\- Это хорошо. Когда все начнется, держись от меня подальше. 

Алана долго всматривалась в его лицо, а затем кивнула. 

\- Как это вообще сработает? 

\- Я зайду и выйду уже другим. Или даже самим Ганнибалом, в худшем случае, так что если даже кто-то успеет застрелить его в процессе, не уверен, что все будет кончено. Но это уже моя забота. Он не причинит вам вреда, если с вашей стороны не будет угрозы. Приготовь все для побега, но так, чтобы Мейсон не узнал. Джек уже был у вас с обыском? 

\- Вчера. И не поверил Мейсону на слово, что Ганнибала на ферме нет. Пообещал вернуться, пригрозив, что не потерпит самосуда. Ты уверен, что получится? 

\- Нет, но у тебя нет выбора. Как и у меня, - Уилл отвернулся к окну, разглядывая мелькающие мимо деревья, пока они ехали по шоссе к ферме Мускрат. - Я не вижу, выживу ли сам, выживет ли он, единственное, в чем я уверен - у вас с Марго будет красивый мальчик. Наследник Верджеров. Разве он не стоит того, чтобы рискнуть? 

\- Только потому я и участвую в твоем безумном плане, Уилл. 

\- Технически это наш общий план, - насмешливо улыбаясь, заметил он, повернувшись к ней снова. - Так что ты безумна ровно настолько же, насколько я. 

Она едва ухмыльнулась уголками губ, отпивая из своего бокала шампанское. 

\- Тогда будем надеяться, что он сработает, потому что второго шанса ни Мейсон, ни Ганнибал нам не дадут. 

Они чокнулись бокалами и всю оставшуюся дорогу молчали, думая каждый о своем. 

 

Чтобы все организовать и перенести мебель, рабочие оставались в особняке Верджеров до самого заката. Затем Мейсон предложил прогуляться по изменившейся кухне и еще раз все обсудить. Огромный обеденный стол рабочие расположили в одной половине зала, а в другой отделили кухню от гостей пуленепробиваемым стеклом, как сцену. 

Мейсон был в восторге от этой идеи и носился с вопросами обстановки, как дети носятся с новой любимой игрушкой: разъезжал на своем автоматическом кресле, плевался безгубым ртом и воодушевленно разглагольствовал: 

\- Мистер Грэм, скажите, - Мейсон развернулся в кресле посреди кухни, - пока вы жили в его доме, вас никогда не беспокоило, что он убивал людей? 

\- Я полицейский и тоже убивал людей. 

Уилл оперся на трость, зная, что Верджер специально устроил экскурсию ему и Алане, чтобы заставить их ходить. И, конечно, чтобы Марго смотрела на мучения своей жены бессловесно и бессильно. 

Марго оказалась гораздо моложе, чем он представлял, лет двадцать пять от силы, лишь в огромных глазах отражалось, как тень, все, что она пережила: будто мелькающие огненные всполохи от камина и далекий детский крик, наполняющий зрачки до полной чаши. Алана увидела в ней последний шанс - шанс, который она упустила с Уиллом, и теперь она собиралась все исправить и очистить свою совесть, вытащив Марго из этого кошмара. Однако он бы не стал списывать Марго со счетов, именно этот бесконечный кошмар сначала закалил ее характер, а затем помог настроить мост понимания между ней и Аланой. Марго действительно знала, что это такое, когда любимый человек укладывает тебя на операционный стол и уничтожает твою жизнь до основания. 

\- Физически или мысленно? 

\- А есть разница? - Уилл приподнял бровь в наигранном удивлении, не давая Мейсону ни капли настоящих эмоций. 

\- Может, вы и правы. Я все еще люблю смотреть, как играют дети у меня в комнате и как они плачут, когда я им говорю, что никому они не нужны и никто их не заберет из приюта. Мысленно я трахаю их в самых разных позах, пока они зовут мамочку. Как думаете, бог засчитает это за грех? Или простит, стоит мне купить индульгенцию у местной церкви? Как думаешь, Марго? 

\- Я думаю, для начала тебе придется раскаяться, а ты даже не знаешь, что значит это слово. 

Мейсон истерично рассмеялся, плюясь выступившей слюной. За его спиной они втроем многозначительно переглянулись. Уилл слышал, как из разных комнат доносится многоголосый плач и хныканье. От стен несло кислой мочой и солеными слезами. Свет над головой подмигивал, и у него было ощущение, что он находился не в вычурном, старинном особняке с выкрашенными позолотой фресками, а в полутемном сарае, где держали скот. 

\- Столько дел, столько дел. Корделл, ты приготовил операционную на завтра? 

\- Да, сэр, - кивнул высокий толстый австриец в костюме санитара, за поясом у него выглядывал пистолет. 

Он находился возле Верджера круглыми сутками, был жаден до денег и выполнял все прихоти своего хозяина не только потому, что был профессионалом своего дела, но и потому, что был точно таким же садистом по природе. Корделл наслышался историй об Уилле и теперь с интересом поглядывал в его сторону. 

Страсть Мейсона к детям его никогда не беспокоила, однако сам он предпочитал дичь покрупней. Особенно ему понравилось оперировать Марго после автокатастрофы, которую он сам ей и устроил, протаранив грузовиком ее машину. На родине, в Вене, он учился на хирурга, однако его выперли за очень некрасивый инцидент в морге, после чего Корделл попал под крыло Верджеров и продолжил свою практику уже неофициально. На животных и людях. Неограниченные ресурсы, которые ему поставляло семейство Верджеров, и удивительная фантазия Мейсона к чужим мучениям привносили в его работу оттенок богоподобного служения. 

Марго было физически противно находиться с ним в одной комнате, в то время как Алана мечтала, что однажды без защиты Мейсона сможет отплатить Корделлу за жену той же монетой и, как минимум, кастрирует его. 

Компания в комнате подобралась действительно знатная, и Уилл пропускал их чувства и мысли через себя, как песок сквозь пальцы, наблюдая спокойно и со стороны. 

\- Мистер Грэм, если приготовите плохо, я скормлю вас моим малышам, - проскрипел Мейсон, делая круг почета. 

Верджер ждал, что Уилл побледнеет от высказанной угрозы, но тот лишь безразлично посмотрел на его обезображенное лицо. 

\- Все, что вы сможете попробовать, будет в консистенции пюре. Остальное, боюсь, для более красивых гостей. 

Мейсон раздраженно щелкнул челюстью и громко выдохнул. 

\- А вам палец в рот не клади. Корделл, пригласи завтра на ужин Лученцо, он присмотрит за мистером Грэмом и гарантирует спокойный ужин, если гости вдруг разбушуются. 

\- Как скажете, сэр. 

Под Лученцо имелись в виду одиннадцать сицилийцев, которые привезли с родины новую породу свиней специально для доктора Лектера, и все одиннадцать очень-очень разозлились, когда в последний момент кровавая казнь отменилась. На самом деле Мейсон просто перестраховался, вызвав на вечер охрану. Он не доверял Уиллу и уж тем более своей сестре. 

В сущности, он был ребенком, которому никто никогда не отказывал: жестоким, безжалостным, отвратительным, и если он видел развлечение, то не мог себе отказать. Уилл видел его насквозь и внутренне одобрял то, что сделал с ним Ганнибал. Нынешнее лицо из лоскутков кожи подходило ему гораздо больше. 

\- Боитесь, что калека может вам угрожать? - спросил Уилл, делая шаг с помощью трости. 

\- Скорее, что гости, не дожидаясь главного блюда, захотят воткнуть что-нибудь острое в нашего дорогого доктора. У него потрясающий талант выводить людей из себя. Да, Корделл? 

У здоровяка раздулись ноздри от одного воспоминания о горелой плоти и как долго, слишком долго он удерживал раскаленное клеймо прижатым к его спине. Лектер даже не застонал. Ну ничего, завтра вечером он будет полностью в его власти, и если морфия будет слишком мало, чтобы купировать боль при ампутации, так это выйдет абсолютно случайно. 

\- Если не нужен, я, пожалуй, пойду, - он кивнул Алане и Марго, когда услышал в спину: 

\- Конечно-конечно, последний вопрос, мистер Грэм. Не хотите повидаться с доктором? Он здесь, внизу, привязан в стойле для моих лучших свиней. Мне даже кажется, что доктор был рожден для моих веревок и кожаного ошейника. Освежающий вид. 

Его голос был скрипуч и из-за отсутствия носа напоминал голос извращенца с придыханиями, звонящего женщинам и пыхтящего в трубку. Похабные, пошлые шлепки языка о небо. Раньше он наслаждался звуком своего голоса. 

\- Боюсь, тогда уже меня придется останавливать от втыкания в него чего-нибудь острого, - Уилл отразил Мейсону его самого, и тот понимающе улыбнулся. - И вам ли не знать, мистер Верджер, как трудно остановиться посередь веселья. 

\- О, я знаю, - он пошло сглотнул. - Увидимся завтра, мистер Грэм, и будем надеяться, что нам не придется останавливаться. 

 

Он лежал, рассматривая потолок и ощущая весь дом, и думал о том, что сжег бы его до самого основания. Видения прошлого, замешанные на крови, страданиях и смерти - самые сильные, они приходили первыми. Уиллу казалось, им нет конца. Бесчисленные безымянные жертвы сначала старшего Верджера, который был падок на женские прелести, даже если носительницы этих прелестей были против, а затем и младшего. 

Почему-то Мейсон любил плачущих мальчиков. Не было звука ему отраднее, слез слаще, чем от страданий кого-то столь юного и непонимающего, что делали с его телом. Уилл не хотел понимать Мейсона и не хотел чувствовать его приторную, режущую радость от детских синяков и воспоминаний о телах, дрожащих от боли и страха. 

Соленый привкус прошлого от крови и слез. Потный, мускусный запах от сицилийцев, ночующих в комнатах для прислуги. Аромат цветов, сладковатых, сочных фруктов и секса из комнаты Марго и Аланы. Медицинская чистота Мейсона, от которой немел рот. Тихая, нашептывающая музыка из подвала манила его, упрашивала, молила спуститься и принести с собой покой и облегчение. Ганнибал не знал, что он здесь, но все еще верил. Все еще надеялся. И от его тоски сердце Уилла разрывалось, как тот мог все еще хотеть увидеть его? Как это возможно? 

Уилл ничего для этого не сделал: не соблазнял его, не пытался понравиться, будучи не более чем тенью живого человека, уходил от вопросов, соврал не раз, предал, и, в конце концов, отверг. И все же Ганнибал желал его отчаянно и безумно. Его разум, его тело и его душу. Капля его присутствия, его внимания, намек на ответ, на взаимность, и он был бы счастлив. 

Ганнибал ничего не мог с этим поделать, у него не было выбора, что чувствовать к Уиллу, и ему это нравилось. Эта буря настоящих эмоций, которую больше никто не смог в нем вызвать. Ганнибалу нравилось, как Уилл заставлял его чувствовать по-другому. Думать по-другому. Поступать иначе. И в слабости, сопереживании, сочувствии, ощущении течения мира вокруг себя через Уилла таилась невероятная сила, ибо течение было бесконечно. Для него любить Уилла теперь и значило жить, и отказываться от своих чувств он не собирался. 

Жизнь? Он был готов упокоиться среди других на дне его океана, лишь бы быть с ним. Навсегда. Во веки веков. 

Стоя на коленях на соломе в подвале Мейсона, он мечтал для них обоих о свободе, быть хищниками всего мира без гражданства и родины, охотиться в самых темных уголках земли, быть вместе и оставить после себя неизгладимый след, выложенный чужими костями. Это было бы их наследие. То, как их запомнят во времени, как они останутся в сердцах других, не всегда хорошо, но незабываемо уж точно. 

Уиллу была противна правда: он бы легко соскользнул в такую жизнь. В чужое понимание, тепло, принятие, безмерное любопытство, постоянное, завораживающее изменение мысли, музыку сердца, зовущую его с другого края суши. Ганнибал был одержим им. И чем больше времени Уилл проведет с ним, тем больше он будет думать, что это правильно. Так и должно быть. 

В эту ночь он не тянулся к Ганнибалу или голосу Эбигейл, он оставался один. Странно, но впервые это не причиняло ему неудобств, он больше не был одинок, он ощущал себя частью всего вокруг и одновременно только собой. 

Когда-то он сидел на рынке, держал холодный бокал с коктейлем и рассказывал о том, во что верит Ганнибал - в теорию хаоса. И только теперь он подумал, что тоже верит в нее. Где бы ни началась его жизнь, в какую сторону бы она ни завернула, он бы все равно закончил одним - смертью. Не только он, все люди. Так что оставалось только принять свое будущее. 

Надо отметить, начиная с того дня, как он принялся за охоту за Ганнибалом, все это - самая долгая попытка суицида в истории. Завтра наступило вместе с первым лучом солнца, и Уилл, не сомкнув глаз, поднялся навстречу своей судьбе. 

 

Гости прибыли к восьми в лимузинах с тонированными стеклами, однако личную охрану заставили остаться у входа, не пустив даже на порог. Несмотря на платья и дорогие костюмы и смокинги, их досмотрели, сумки выпотрошили, даже маленькие дорогие клатчи, и ни один из богатеев не возмутился, потому что каждый боялся прослушки и спрятанных камер. Больше попадать на первые полосы Татл Крайм не хотел никто. 

Уилл раздал последние указания на кухне и встал у окна, наблюдая за их приездом. Меню на вечер он позаимствовал из коллекции Ганнибала из предыдущих званых ужинов. Для разогрева он решил повторить знакомые уже блюда, потому в этот вечер их ждали самые несочетаемые между собой вариации: паштет из гусиной печени; свиное сердце; поджарка из почек с кориандром; рулеты из почек с беконом и травами; запеченная свинина с соусом камберленд; куриные блинчики с чили и ананасами; а на десерт - фруктовое желе, красочно разлитое по бокалам с вафлями и шоколадом, так как любой выпечке Уилл заранее сказал твердое “нет”. 

Ему помогали повара Верджеров, которые служили им последние два года, а именно тогда у Мейсона изменились вкусовые пристрастия до перемолотой в кашу субстанции. Они были молчаливы и исполнительны, благо, их молчание хорошо оплачивалось, однако это не мешало им видеть, как Мейсон обращается с сестрой и другими слугами, какие личности его посещают - вроде Пола Крендлера и замдиректора министерства юстиции Фишера, - и тихо ненавидеть сборище бандитов, поселившихся в особняке. О Уилле они не знали, что и думать. На кухне он выглядел отстраненным, задумчивым, но со знанием дела раздавал задания для соуса, проверял консистенцию желе и красочно, как профессиональный повар, сервировал блюда на тарелках для подачи на стол. Закончив, Уилл вытер руки полотенцем, снял фартук и ушел переодеваться. 

Костюм ему заказала Алана, чему Уилл снова не удивился. Темно-синие брюки из дорогой на ощупь ткани, шерсть и шелк. Жилет и однобортный пиджак на две пуговицы были разложены на кровати и дожидались своего часа. Рубашка холодного голубого цвета и серо-стальной галстук с добавлением шерсти. Платок в нагрудный карман с темно-синей окантовкой и будто металлическими цветами в множащийся узор. Она выбрала ему хорошие воинские латы, и Уилл слабо улыбнулся, прежде чем начать одеваться. 

Где-то в доме Ганнибала тоже готовили к ужину, и Уилл чувствовал, как они снова синхронизируются. Это были его последние мгновения собой, потому он не спешил, застегивая пуговицы, выравнивая складки на рукавах и бедрах, застегивая ремень и повязывая галстук. Когда он закончил, в высоком зеркале отразился тот самый человек из его кошмаров с холодным, мертвым взглядом, которого он видел каждый день перед тем, как встретить Молли, да и после ловил его блики, стоило расслабиться. Уилл зачесал волосы набок и в последний раз проверил свое отражение. По крайней мере, он смог одеться на свои похороны, кому еще так везет? 

Прежде чем выйти из комнаты, он достал из пальто монету и переложил в карман пиджака, на секунду задержав ее в пальцах. Времени почти не осталось. Уилл вышел из комнаты, оставив трость на кровати, и хоть и с трудом, но спустился в холл. 

Гости уже беседовали за столом, попивая шампанское и явно чувствуя себя некомфортно от бродящих мимо официантов. Небо и земля по сравнению с вечерами у Ганнибала, куда все рвались попасть и были уверены, что компания будет достойной, а не эта жалкая пародия, когда пробираешься поздно ночью, тайком, а затем ждешь неприятностей на каждом углу, включая от своих подельников. Уилл остался стоять в тени, наблюдая за ними и слушая разговоры. 

\- Я рассчитывала, что здесь будет гораздо меньше лишнего народу, - нервно хмыкнула женщина в коралловом платье с массивным ожерельем в виде египетских золотых колец. 

Ее звали Венеция Силден. Конечно же, псевдоним, творческий, с тех времен, когда она еще была балериной. После чего она удачно вышла замуж и теперь вела богемный образ жизни, став упитанной, но все еще привлекательной дамой средних лет. Она была богата и забыла, что такое работать, еще лет пятнадцать назад, развлекаясь тем, что входила в филантропическое общество Балтимора и посещала все их благотворительные вечера. Ее лицо невинной девушки с годами явило угловатые злые брови, носогубные брезгливые морщины вокруг рта и тяжелые веки, превратившие открытый взгляд в прищур. Венеция недовольно скосила взгляд на официантов и огромных двух сицилийцев на постах, которые для ужина оделись в белые смокинги и теперь выглядели как гигантские толстые пингвины. 

\- Я слышал, что перед главным блюдом их всех распустят, не волнуйся, дорогая, - погладил ее плечо муж, прилагавшийся к ней, как дополнительный кошелек. 

\- Этот повар действительно знает свое дело. Мясо бесподобно, хоть и свинина, - заметил пожилой мужчина, одетый весьма по-американски - черный костюм, белая рубашка и красный атласный галстук. 

Судья Телфорд Хиггинс и его жена Мануэла были частыми гостями доктора Лектера и являлись образцовой семьей: походы в церковь по воскресеньям, трое взрослых детей, шестеро внуков, связи во всех министерствах. Судья давно дружил с семейством Верджеров и когда-то помогал отцу Мейсона протащить законы об отмене норм гуманного забоя скота, и все в одночасье рухнуло, когда их имена всплыли вместе со скандальными подробностями дела Лектера. Они лишились своей репутации и большой части денег. 

\- Вы разве не слышали? Грэм охотился за Лектером с ФБР год назад, - встрял лощеного вида молодой мужчина с противным акцентом, будто он только что приехал с ковбойского юга, и невидимая соломинка во рту мешала ему нормально открывать рот. 

\- Не самая лучшая рекомендация. 

\- Может, ФБР сами себе мешали, раз уж стоило Мейсону прибрать его к рукам, как Ганнибала схватили? - вмешался парень под именем Бен Холкоп. 

Он раньше был помощником мэра, пока его карьера также не полетела под откос из-за множества нераскрытых убийств во время последних выборов, и самого мэра не сместили. Он был у Лектера всего раз и винил его в том, что теперь его не хотели брать в политику из-за сомнительных ужинов у каннибала. С ним на вечер пришла его новая пассия - молодая, амбициозная актриса, с которой он не мог разгуливать по приемам из-за жены. Мильва знала, что они собираются есть человечину, но ей было плевать. Если ради денег Холкопа ей нужно было съесть пару экзотических блюд, так тому и быть. 

Последний из гостей, генерал Пауэлл, так и вовсе не был на знаменитых ужинах. Глядя на него вживую, Уилл понимал, почему. Ганнибал убил бы его прямо за столом, использовав нож для колки льда, не мучая себя его компанией. Пауэллу было лет сорок, его костюм вызывал если не легкое недоумение, то брезгливые смешки - бархатный пиджак цвета бордо, в тон рубашка из блестящей синтетики и золотые булавки, вдетые в воротник-стойку. Собаку, которую он умудрился притащить на ужин, слава богу, не пустили, и та осталась с водителем в машине на стоянке. 

Венеция попробовала рулет и осталась довольна. 

\- Должно же быть хоть что-то хорошее в этом вечере, раз уж нам придется лицезреть Мейсона до самой ночи. 

\- И слушать его увлекательные истории о свиньях и отце, - добавил Холкоп, закатив глаза. 

\- Думаю, Мейсон настолько склонен к драме, что Лектера могут разделать прямо при нас, - фыркнул Пауэлл, впервые подав голос. 

Чего-чего, а самомнения ему было не занимать, ведь он вернулся героем из Ливии. Героем, который погубил тысячи местных жизней, привезя в Сирт несколько миллионов долларов для финансирования гражданской войны. 

\- Я против крови и кишок за столом, но с него станется. 

Эта мысль очень понравилась Пауэллу. В холл зашла Марго и шепнула что-то на ухо одному из официантов, и те быстро ретировались через боковую дверь. Уилл знал, что поваров отпустили еще полчаса назад, официанты прямо сейчас отправятся домой, и в особняке останутся лишь охранники Мейсона. Гостей можно не считать, в итоге одиннадцать против одного. В любом случае, это их лучший шанс обставить все без лишних свидетелей. 

Внезапно гости замолчали. Двойные двери открылись, и к ним въехала тележка с доктором со множеством ремней и креплений. Ганнибала тоже одели на прием, вот только его одежда была менее подходящая для вечеринки: специальный комбинезон, который потом будет легко снять для операции, не развязывая ему руки. Венцом нового гардероба был намордник, от вида которого судья Хиггинс одобрительно промычал. 

Ганнибала не заботила чужая реакция, он смотрел прямо на Уилла, в темноту коридора, и даже за намордником было видно, что его губы расплылись в счастливой улыбке. Ганнибал хотел, чтобы Уилл знал, как он рад. И что ему ничего не нужно, кроме как видеть его сегодня, здесь, вместе с ним, не важно, какие цели тот преследовал. 

Никто в жизни Уилла не радовался так честно и открыто от самого факта его существования в этом мире. Смесь бурлящей похоти и тлеющего желания, на вкус, как горячий мед, обволакивали его, сменяясь тянущей тоской и печалью. Уиллу понадобилось серьезное усилие, чтобы вернуться в реальность. 

\- Удивительно, как быстро слетает цивилизованность, когда дело касается старой доброй мести, - глухо произнес Ганнибал в маску, оглядывая остальных, - миссис Силден, вы как всегда очаровательны. 

\- А вы не теряете чувства духа, доктор Лектер, - хмыкнула Венеция. 

\- Разве не перед смертью каждый человек преисполнен лучших побуждений? Начать жить заново, не повторять прошлых ошибок. 

\- И вы тоже? 

\- О нет, я преисполнен лучших побуждений совершить новые, - при этих словах его глаза блеснули в сторону Уилла, все еще стоявшего в тени. 

\- Тогда вам дорога только в ад. 

\- Зато в какой компании. 

Взгляд Ганнибала будто прожигал кожу Уилла насквозь, а от низкого довольного голоса по спине пробегали мурашки. Марго и Алана стояли молча, не собираясь принимать в этом фарсе участия. О появлении Мейсона возвестило жужжание автоматического кресла и тяжелая поступь Корделла, которому пришлось вначале привезти Ганнибала и только потом своего хозяина. 

\- Надеюсь, у вас не возникло трудностей, чтобы найти дорогу к моему дому, - проскрежетал Мейсон будто через кожаный мешок и с набитым ртом. - Добро пожаловать на мою ферму, леди и джентльмены. Вам здесь искренне рады. Простите за шокирующий вид, но, я думаю, к концу ужина вы привыкнете. 

Стоило свету упасть на Мейсона, как гости ахнули, и вся гамма удивления и омерзения отразилась на их лицах в полной мере. Было даже забавно, что наличие в комнате Ганнибала-Каннибала вызвало меньше реакции. 

\- У меня только один вопрос, Верджер, - Пауэлл был человеком дела и хотел просто запытать Лектера до смерти, не понимая, зачем все эти сложности с охраной, поездкой и конспирацией, когда было ясно, что гражданские могут струсить в последний момент и поставить все предприятие под угрозу. Джек Кроуфорд был здесь, и, хоть Пауэллу с Холкотом удалось заткнуть несколько громких ртов в ФБР, этого бульдога с железной хваткой так и не удалось приструнить. - Почему ты не убил его сразу? 

\- Потому что в этом нет никакого веселья, - отрезал Мейсон. - Прошу, присаживайтесь, господа, пока мистер Грэм будет так любезен и расскажет, как он собирается приготовить доктора Лектера. Для небольшой демонстрации я попросил его накрыть нам стол, как в старые добрые времена, когда еще никто не знал, кто такой Чесапикский Потрошитель. Надеюсь, ужин вам понравился. 

Уилл вышел на свет, мгновенно чувствуя себя собакой на выставке. 

\- Я начну с рук и ног до локтей и колен. Запеку мясо на углях. 

\- Вижу, ты подготовился. - довольно заметил Ганнибал. 

\- У меня было время подумать. 

Со спины подошли двое головорезов, отрезая ему путь, и Уилл под чужие любопытные взгляды зашел через стеклянные двери на кухню. В проеме тут же встал один из сицилийцев - тот самый, который был у Уилла в палате, - и сделал вид, что присматривает за гостями краем глаза. Голоса остальных все больше сливались, пока он снимал пиджак и закатывал рукава для готовки. Он достал монету. Погружение на этот раз будет глубже, до самого дна, и он не спешил. 

Встав спиной к гостям, он положил монету в рот, и металл на вкус оказался как холодный медальон чистой крови. Прокатив языком, Уилл закрыл глаза. Монета, рассасываясь, выпустила первый холод по пищеводу в его желудок вместе со слюной, и та осела тяжестью в теле. Шрам на животе онемел. Мышцы приходили в тонус. Ногам все легче было удерживать вес, и он чувствовал, как расправляется спина, как увереннее чувствуют себя ноги, будто он и не попадал в больницу, и как ледяное спокойствие сковывает его внутренности. 

Звук как от настройки инструментов в оркестровой яме нарастал, звуча сначала невпопад, все больше находя общую тональность и выстраивая гармонию, только теперь он исходил не снаружи, а изнутри его самого. 

Он чувствовал каждого из гостей, их липкие желания, жадные мысли, голодные желудки, им все равно, что перемолоть зубами и переварить. Главное, чтобы это было вкусно, красочно и захватывающе. Любой мусор для ума, простые углеводы из телевизора, жирная масляная похоть. Гости разговаривали вполголоса, боязливо посматривая в его сторону в предвкушении шоу. 

Ганнибал заполнял его, как теплая, черная вода, мягко касаясь кожи, не заволакивая его зрение, а открывая. Тени сгущались все сильнее. Первая волна поднялась и схлынула пеной на поверхности, массивный, мощный океан, обеспокоенный ветром и изменившимся течением, начал оживать. 

Плавно развернувшись на пятках, чувствуя музыку в каждом движении, он мечтательно уставился перед собой. В обманчивой мягкости он видел все: как Алана прикрыла рот, ахнув, как Марго нахмурилась, увидев знакомую манеру держаться, как напряглись гости и замолчали. Мейсон довольно причмокнул и включил рацию. 

\- Мистер Грэм, все в порядке? Вы готовы? 

Не глядя на него, Уилл медленно кивнул. Перед ним на столешнице лежал бекон, овощи и специи, соус и маринад томились в духовом шкафу, ожидая своей участи. Он достал универсальный нож с подставки - узкое лезвие длиной двадцать сантиметров, немецкая сталь, - и на мгновение залюбовался бликами. В поверхности отразилась черная кожа и белые глаза монстра. 

\- Если бы не агент Кроуфорд и наши поджимающие сроки, я бы хотел взглянуть, как они бы уместились вдвоем на этой кухне, - произнес Мейсон, думая, что Уилл его не слышит. - Как думаете, Корделл, пока мистер Грэм жил у доктора дома, что он хотел с ним сделать? Трахнуть, убить или съесть? 

Корделл пожал плечами. 

\- Возможно, все вместе, сэр, только в какой последовательности? 

\- Действительно. 

Будто одного универсального ножа было мало, Уилл достал второй, на этот раз более широкий, поварской, для нарезки овощей, чье лезвие было еще толще и длиннее. Острый гладкий край сверкнул в его руке, и охранник в проеме ощутимо занервничал, переступив с ноги на ногу. Ему не нравился этот странный, тихий тип, и тем более, что у него был взгляд мясника перед разделом туши. 

Они с Уиллом встретились взглядом, и у охранника от его медленно расплывающейся улыбки мгновенно выступил холодный пот. Что бы ни задумал мистер Верджер, этот человек не собирался играть по их правилам. 

Его рука сама потянулась к пистолету, но было поздно. Уилл метнулся вперед, и через мгновение лезвие воткнулось охраннику в район паха. Ласковый шепот раздался у самого уха: 

\- Хочешь жить, не вынимай. 

Никто не увидел, что он сделал, а Уилл уже подошел к внутреннему переключателю и выключил свет, погрузив все, что было за стеклом, в абсолютную тьму. В наступившей тишине охранник, загораживая вход, несколько секунд покачивался, а затем упал на пол тяжелой грудой собственного веса. 

Его предсмертный хрип пробудил всех ото сна. Женщины среагировали первыми: завизжав, побросали стулья и ринулись к выходам, мимо охраны, которая рванула в обратную сторону, вытаскивая оружие из кобуры. Первый из них выстрелил в темноту и, неосторожно перешагнув через тело своего друга, увидел лишь мелькнувшую тень во вспышках выстрелов. В следующую секунду кто-то с огромной силой толкнул его назад, и острая боль пронзила шею. Он схватился за горло и попытался выйти из темноты, упав в объятия остальных. Кровь хлестнула во все стороны. 

Раздались выстрелы, и все еще стоявшие на ногах охранники получили по две пули в грудь и голову: это Уилл нашел пистолет, и дело приняло совсем плохой оборот. 

\- Корделл! Корделл, закрой замки! 

Пульт располагался рядом с рацией, однако автоматическая защелка не смогла сработать достаточно быстро, ей мешали тела трех взрослых мужчин, лежащих вповалку. Сначала показалась окровавленная рука, затем другая - с ножом, и Уилл раздвинул заклинившую дверь достаточно, чтобы вылезти из стеклянной камеры. 

Побледневшая Алана тут же закрыла собой Марго, глядя на него огромными глазами и не зная, кто был сейчас в Уилле. Ночь кошмаров в доме Ганнибала снова ожила, будто она так и не выбралась оттуда, будто ее снова ожидает падение из окна и море боли. Только присутствие Марго рядом, ее тепло за спиной и пальцы, сжавшиеся на ее запястье, помогали Алане оставаться в своем уме 

Корделл попытался вытащить пистолет, но Уилл довольно метко кинул в его сторону нож и попал в руку. Здоровяк согнулся от боли, пытаясь вытянуть лезвие, то вошло в руку, как в масло, на пять дюймов. Уилл шел к нему не спеша. С рук стекала кровь, он дышал тяжело, но спокойно, волосы взмокли от крови и пота и прилипли ко лбу и вискам. 

Корделл вытащил лезвие со стоном, но не успел сделать что-либо еще, Уилл приблизился и, сам не зная, почему, просто это было правильно - отомстить ему за Марго, накинулся на его лицо зубами. Корделл заверещал от боли, попытался отбиться, но хватка Уилла была как у аллигатора: за несколько ошеломляющих секунд он проел ему всю щеку до зубов и оторвался только тогда, когда добрался до левого глаза. 

Завалившись на колени, Корделл и не думал защищаться, пытаясь просто отползти к Мейсону, пока тот как неугомонный звал охрану. 

Уилл видел, как он молча открывает рот. Все звуки ему заменила музыка, грянувшая с первым убийством. Бешеные скрипки, режущие острее ножа в его руке, пели все громче и громче, под бой сердца и барабанов, накатывали волной каждую терцию и отступали лишь затем, чтобы вернуться с новой силой. Океан бушевал и требовал жертв, больше крови, больше смертей, он смоет их всех необъятным зевом, поглотит и не оставит после себя камня на камне. Уилл сжал нож крепче, делая шаг к Мейсону. 

_Уилл._

Знакомый голос позвал его сквозь завесу беснующегося вала, который поднимался над Уиллом, над Ганнибалом, над всеми в этом доме, угрожая уже не только врагам, но и всему людскому роду. Гнев такой же безжалостный, слепой и сокрушительный, как гнев самого Бога. Не будет пощады никому, если опустится длань его. Все они падут, и земля обрушится пеплом. 

_Эту жизнь должен забрать не ты. Мейсон принадлежит Марго, она заслужила свою охоту._

Яростная пелена отступила, и Уилл повернулся к Алане, которая все это время напряженно следила за ним. Кровь, скопившись во рту и окрасив зубы, стекала у него с подбородка, растекалась пятнами по рубашке и пачкала каплями пол. Ему больше не нужно было ее спасение, да и ничье-либо вообще. 

Уилл видел, что не пройдет и пяти минут, как Алана, в лучших традициях своего учителя, положит Мейсона на кровать в его комнате, задерет ему халат и, надев перчатки, выдоит его сперму массажем простаты, пока Марго придерживает пластмассовый стаканчик. Обойдется с ним как с животным во время гона. У них будет столько попыток оплодотворения, сколько они захотят. Им хватит двух. Мейсон же без аппарата для отсоса слюны вскоре начнет захлебываться в бесконечных криках, угрозах в сторону Марго, и та утопит его в любимом аквариуме с угрем. 

Поморгав, чтобы вернуться в реальность, он сделал вежливый шаг в сторону. 

\- Он твой, - произнес за него Ганнибал, обращаясь к Алане. 

Не став мешкать, та скинула руку Мейсона с пульта каталки и взялась за поручни позади. 

\- Что ты будешь делать с Ганнибалом? 

\- У тебя полчаса, чтобы управиться и улететь на вертолете, прежде чем заявится ФБР. Я бы на твоем месте не мешкал, дорогая, - снова вмешался Ганнибал, кивая в сторону Марго. - Другого шанса не будет. 

Алана, даже не глянув на Лектера, нахмурилась и сжала губы в линию. 

\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. 

\- Я тоже, - наконец тихо ответил Уилл и вытер кровь с подбородка тыльной стороной ладони, до сих пор сжимая нож скользкими пальцами. Несколько секунд в размышлении, и он передал оружие ей. - Воткни в него, пока он еще будет жив, и оставь рядом с телом. Иди. 

Алана взяла нож, обернув носовым платком. Второго приглашения они с Марго ждать не стали: не слушая вопли Мейсона в попытках выторговать хоть немного времени, не прощаясь, вывезли его в коридор, и за ними глухо закрылась дверь. 

Будто спало какое-то заклинание, Уилл коснулся бока и с удивлением увидел свежую кровь, его собственную. Один из охранников все же попал в него, пока стрелял наобум в темноту. Рана была не слишком серьезная, но вскоре ему понадобится помощь. 

Если он, конечно, собирается выжить. 

Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала, и тот ответил ему долгим нежным взглядом. 

\- Я знал, что ты придешь. 

\- Рад за тебя. 

\- Ты попрощался с женой? 

\- Ей будет лучше подальше от меня. 

\- От нас. 

\- От нас, - Уилл тяжело вздохнул, усталость медленно наваливалась на него, как тени из углов комнаты: нога ныла от перенапряжения, и скоро откажет ему совсем. 

Он вынул изо рта окровавленную монету и выкинул куда-то в сторону трупов. Слишком много сил ушло на последнее сражение с Корделлом: тот все еще был жив и пытался, постанывая, уползти за Аланой и Марго. Скоро поднимутся охранники. Еще семеро. Ему не справиться с ними в одиночку, но и умирать на ферме Мейсона он не собирался. Решение было только одно: освободить Ганнибала, выбраться отсюда, а затем уже разбираться с последствиями. Слыша каждую из его мыслей, Ганнибал улыбнулся шире. 

\- Что бы ни произошло дальше, что бы ты ни решил с нами, ты не один, Уилл. Мы с тобой пройдем через это вместе. 

Вместе они и устроили эту бойню. Их жертвы валяются на полу, жертвенный нож передан, и ягненок уже едет к своему алтарю, они оба примут эту жертву. Они даровали милосердие и оба возрадовались рождению будущей жизни. Они примут на себя смерть неугодного, а следом всех, кто пойдет против них. Каждый из них теперь больше, чем человек: цикл замкнулся, и так и должно было случиться, ведь для знака вечности нужны две петли. 

_Бога никто никогда не видел. Бог пребывает в нас, и любовь Его совершенна. Что мы пребываем в Нем и Он в нас, узнаём из того, что Он дал нам от Духа Своего. И мы познали любовь, которую имеет к нам Бог, и уверовали в нее. Бог есть любовь, и пребывающий в любви пребывает в Боге, и Бог в нем. И едины мы._

Словно в трансе, Уилл отстегнул по очереди все ремни, удерживающие Ганнибала, чувствуя, как под пальцами будто проскальзывали заряды статического электричества. Ганнибал был босиком, узкие лодыжки с выпирающими косточками из-под грубых штанов комбинезона смотрелись беззащитно. Он сделал шаг с подножки со всем достоинством, и Уилл не отступил, чтобы дать ему места. Они оказались лицом к лицу, без каких-либо преград. Впервые наравне. 

Уилл протянул руку к его лицу, чтобы снять намордник, и Ганнибал наклонился ближе, чтобы ему было удобнее, когда позади щелкнул взводимый курок. Они оба не обращали внимания на свое будущее: какой смысл, если все тонуло во тьме? 

Один из охранников сначала услышал, а затем и увидел высунувшегося из коридора Корделла с месивом вместо лица. Замерев в шоке от открывшейся кровавой вакханалии в гостиной, бандит Мейсона не стал ждать ни секунды. У Уилла было только два варианта, и он остался на месте, закрывая Ганнибала собой как живым щитом. 

От пули в спину его всего дернуло, и он упал на теплую грудь перед собой, хватаясь за чужие плечи. Не чувствуя боли, Уилл стал тонуть - океан был солон от крови убитых и его собственной. Он прислонился к Ганнибалу всем телом: коснулся лбом его шеи, ощутил тепло кожи, настоящей, нежной, очень гладкой, и, будто только и ожидая его первого шага, Ганнибал обнял его и прижался щекой к макушке. 

Последняя волна океана схлынула, исчезнув в белой пене, чтобы навсегда упокоить их за собой. 

 

Он помнил движение и хаос. Тишину и легкие колебания. Тяжесть в руках и в теле. Листва шептала над головой успокаивающие колыбельные, и в его воспоминаниях, а может, и чужих, он насмерть забивал людей молотком на пути к свободе. Под черным ночным небом. С любовью всей своей жизни на руках. Эти воспоминания были самыми яркими, когда как тишина едва запомнилась. 

Уилл просыпался или не засыпал вовсе, дрейфуя между сном и явью, между жизнью и смертью, между собой и не собой, хотя ощущения при этом никак не менялись. 

Только когда первая капель музыки снова зазвучала, он открыл глаза и оказался в комнате с далекими островками света. Ах нет, это были светильники на стенах, подкрученные так, чтобы освещать стены, а не окружение. Кто-то зашел, ему показалось - он сам, в костюме, благоухая почему-то амброй, можжевельником и чуть пряным, островатым розовым перцем, и протер его губы влажной салфеткой . 

\- Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. 

\- Слышу, - покорно проговорил Уилл, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы и влажная ткань задевают его губы. Он прошелся языком, увлажняя их. 

Капель разрослась, зовя его хрупким голосом, нежным и любимым. Она мешала ему снова забыться и окрашивала тьму, в которой он восстанавливался, острым звонким эхом, пробуждающим его словно землю от зимней спячки. Его глаза осторожно раскрыли пальцами и посветили фонариком. 

\- Ты не против? 

\- Поужинать? - из ниоткуда пришло осознание, как будто у него спросили полным предложением. 

Человек напротив него улыбнулся, ожидая его ответа. 

\- С радостью. Такое ощущение, что не ел целую вечность. 

Улыбка расчертила лицо напротив в длинные морщины от глаз до подбородка и показала кончики острых зубов. 

\- Вот и славно. Давай прокатимся. 

Его обошли, и стул, на котором он сидел, вдруг покатился по мягкому ковру из комнаты в коридор, длинный и темный, угадывались картины и блеск их золотых рам. На стеллажах поблескивала белая кость черепов и фигурок животных. Все окна были занавешены, и было непонятно, какое сейчас время суток или где он находится. В какой части света. 

\- Я не могу ходить? - спросил он, обернувшись на своего провожатого. 

\- Можешь. Не далее как вчера я поймал тебя в гараже в одном нижнем белье. Я не против, но, боюсь, ты можешь простудиться, если не будешь одеваться как следует. 

\- Но сейчас не могу, - Уилл провел рукой по колену, и ощущение пальцев было далеким, как будто его ноги решили поспать еще отдельно от него. 

\- Раны были серьезными, даже тебе потребуется время, чтобы полностью оправиться. 

\- А ты? 

\- Я в полном порядке. Ты взял на себя весь урон. 

Его привезли в странное помещение, где все поверхности были украшены самодельными гнездами из тонких веточек, птичьими черепами, костями и перьями. Зеркала были занавешены тканью, как на похоронах. Горели свечи по углам, и их света хватало, чтобы видеть в мягких тенях. 

\- Это место реально? Или я умер, и это твой дворец памяти? 

\- Дворец наш, Уилл, уже очень давно, - Ганнибал наклонился к нему и заправил салфетку за воротник. - Скажи, это имеет значение? Я могу подвести тебя к окну, и ты все увидишь, но подумай, действительно ли это важно? Что будет, окажись там лишь гладь океана? Или вид на лес, самый обычный, с шоссе, людьми и огнями города? Ты захочешь уйти? Тебе важно, что ты можешь уйти? Что изменится, Уилл? 

Он долго смотрел ему в глаза цвета темного виски, Ганнибал ждал. 

\- Ничего, - с удивлением признался Уилл, поправляя салфетку. - Умираю с голоду. 

Ганнибал приблизил его кресло-каталку к столу, и перед ним открылся пир от края до края, изобилующий фруктами, блюдами и цветами, съедобным каскадом спускающимися к их пустым тарелкам. Ганнибал сел рядом, через угол, и ответил на его взгляд теплой улыбкой. 

Человеческий глаз просто не мог справиться с каждой деталью на их ужине, будто это была ожившая картина Босха. Уилл мог бы часами любоваться фиолетовыми и черными цветами, обсидиановыми перьями с иссиня-черным отливом на скатерти цвета королевской сирени в мелкие золотые цветы и блеском семян граната в мигающем свете свечей. 

Все воспоминания из его прошлого стали картиной, написанной художником по имени Жизнь, и Уилл теперь видел ее всю от начала и до конца, ибо больше не был рабом воспоминаний. 

\- Bon appetit, - произнес Ганнибал и взял в руки вилку и нож. 

 

_Эпилог_

Отпуск в Италии прошел для Джека в ностальгии. По тому, как он встретил жену, как прошло их первое свидание, как она вышла к нему навстречу в церкви вся в белом, и у него перехватило дыхание. Он жил тогда, а сейчас он мог лишь вспоминать о ней и отчаянно тосковать. Он будто замер в ожидании, когда она вернется, будто это был длинный отпуск или командировка, и вот-вот уже застучат ее каблуки, и ее аромат наполнит комнату. 

Белла не верила в бога. Значило ли это, что они не встретятся? Или ему стоит совершить самоубийство заранее, чтобы уйти к ней в чистилище? Или ей уготовлен ад? Джеку не нужен был рай без нее, а уж бог, который заключит его прекрасную Беллу в аду, и подавно. Он найдет ее, обязательно найдет, где бы она ни находилась. 

Он не знал точно, зачем приехал. В Палермо, в церкви, где священник утверждал, что видел двоих джентльменов, очень похожих на Ганнибала Лектера и Уилла Грэма, не случилось никакого преступления. Их просто видели вместе. Здесь. Сидящих на этих самых скамейках. Они просидели целых три часа, а затем растворились в толпе, как в воду канули. Ни один из агентов и итальянских полицейских не смог их обнаружить. Были ли они здесь на самом деле? Или священник обманул их, желая получить вознаграждение от ФБР? 

Будто они приходили попрощаться. Или Ганнибал передал весточку Джеку, как белый кит Моби Дик, мелькнувший на горизонте для Измаила. Как напоминание о былой схватке и чудесном избавлении от смерти. 

Джек помнил. 

Это все, что у него оставалось.


End file.
